Poké Rangers Samurai
by Blaze Productions
Summary: MMPR Season 8: Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen tried to flood the Earth. Elite Samurai used symbol power to seal them. Using the powers of the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, Henry, Turner, Leona, Jordan, Melody, and Adam become the Poke Rangers Samurai to seal General Sangrexa from destroying Hoenn. Complete. Review.
1. Challenge of the Five Samurai

A/N: Welcome to Poké Rangers Hoenn: Season 8 known as _**Poké Rangers Samurai. **_Now, I did this because of the fact that Haim Saban brought back the Power Rangers in 2011. I did this because I thought it would be cool. It's a whole new story, so you don't have to read the seasons before. If you want to, go ahead. If there are guest stars from previous seasons or any references, it will be explained. Alright, so let's get this show on the road.

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own the following:**

**Pokemon © 1995-2011**

**Power Rangers © 1993-2011 by Saban **

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger © 2009-2010 by Toei Corp.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Poké Rangers Hoenn: Episode 335<p>

_**Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.**_

* * *

><p>A little kid, who was at least eight years old was walking through the streets of Lilycove. He was having a grand old time, not giving a care in the world. However, he was just playing in the street. He passed a parking garage, which was old and creaky. There were cracks all over the place. A red glow appeared from the cracks. The little child turned around as red Charmeleon like creatures came out of the cracks. They wore golden armor with red swords and black helmets. Some had bows in hand. The little child was screaming as they turned toward him.<p>

"AHHH! Help Me!" he screamed.

Suddenly, a mini red Torkoal jumped up in the middle of nowhere and started smacking some of the Charmeleon-like foot soldiers on the ground, causing the kid to escape. The foot soldiers turned around as they saw people in black cloaks, and someone donned in red.

He had shiny red armor on his chest that went to his arms. He had black armor down toward his feet. The black lines with white surrounding them connected on the red armor, to make it look like he was wearing a samurai robe. He wore a golden belt with a circle on the front. On his left was a golden samurai symbol on the chest. He had a sword in his hand. It had a golden hilt with a silver blade. On the golden hilt was a black disk attached to it. His helmet resembled a Torkoal.

"Attention, Fallen Soldiers. I have been trained to destroy each and every one of you. I thought you guys would never come back to the surface," the red ranger said.

"What are you trying to say?" asked one of them.

"That, I, the Red Samurai Ranger, is going to finish you off. Once and for all, let's go!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Challenge of the Samurai<strong>

_**Based on: Shinkenger #1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #19: Origins Part 1 (airing September 2011)**_

* * *

><p>"Artillery Disk," he said, placing a black disk into the hilt of the Samurai Saber. He headed straight for the Fallen Soldiers, cutting each one with his saber. He then jumped up and cut across the chest of one and the chest of another. As more continued to come toward him, he grabbed the arm of the Fallen Soldier and threw him down, cutting him across the body. He then cut straight across the two soldiers, causing them to land on the ground. He then charged toward the docks, continuing to slice across the chests of the Fallen Soldiers. Each Fallen Soldier screamed as they landed on the ground. Some of them even landed in the water. Looking up, one went to charge with his saber. Quickly, Henry cut him across and then cut another one coming toward him. Turning around, he saw two jump out of the water. With his sword, he cut the two of them across, causing them to land on the ground. He then jumped up and flipped over, cutting the train of Fallen Soldiers heading toward him. He immediately removed the Artillery Disk, causing it to disappear.<p>

He landed on the ground and pressed on his belt. A red disk with imprints of Torkoal was all over the disk as he placed the disk within the hilt of the Samurai Saber.

"Torkoal Disk!" he said, spinning the disk. Flames spurted out of his saber, "Samurai Saber, Flame Charge Cut!"

As he cut four of them, the Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were on fire. He then cut again, causing five of them to land in the water. After circling around with his sword, the Fallen Soldiers screamed as they landed on the ground. A massive explosion occurred as the Red Samurai Ranger put the saber back into his holster.

"Perfect," he said.

"Not bad, Henry," a voice said.

Henry, the Red Samurai Ranger turned around. He saw a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black karate outfit with a brown belt around her waist. The Battle Arena symbol was on the back of the outfit. Henry turned around as a red aura surrounded him. Suddenly, his suit disappeared and fire was unleashed from Henry's body. Henry had golden hair that was spiked with blue, sapphire eyes. He was wearing khaki sports trousers with a blue and white t-shirt. Finally, he was wearing a red jumper as well. In his right hand was his Samurai Saber in hand.

"Thank you," said Henry.

"Now, as a reward, why don't we go and have some tea at the Sakura Sasuke House?" asked Greta.

"Sure," said Henry, "I don't mind."

As they were walking away from the battle site, Greta sighed as she continued walking. Henry turned around, "What's up?"

Greta stopped walking. She turned toward Henry, "Henry, this could mean the Fallen are almost revived. We are going to need the other four samurai warriors that were chosen by the gym leaders ASAP."

"Uh…," said Henry, "I think its fine. If I can handle a small army like that, I can handle anything."

"You know, you are going to regret saying that," said Greta, "Especially, since you have to battle over a million soldiers. Also, I didn't spend over a million yen of gym insurance to have some tech-wiz help make the Samuraizers."

"I understand that. But, I always wanted to be a hero just like the comic books. I don't need four average samurai to help me. I can do it myself," said Henry.

Henry and Greta continued arguing throughout the whole trip to the Sakura-Sasuke House. However, down below the water, there was a red river. A red river that looked almost like blood with a black ship that was on the ocean, just sitting there, waiting for the opportune moment. The bloody river was known as the Sangre River, the river of blood that links to the surface.

* * *

><p>"Mmm… the Sangre River," he said. A large Octillery with a pair of humanoid legs, dotted with suckers like those on his tenticles. He carried a pair of Remoraid guns, which can fire an array of different blasts, "It hasn't been able to rise in a while. We need to do that."<p>

As he walked on the bloody rocks, the black ship was coming forward with the sounds of telepathic music. Inside, a female humanoid in the appearence of a Gothorita, but with curled ponytails that is inspired by Gothitelle's 'hair', with a white ribbon on top of her head was sitting in the ship, playing with the music with her gloves. She wore black arm-length gloves that are her primary weapons. She can infiltrate the world of the living with a human form, looking like a black-haired teenage girl wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit. She retains a few white ribbons and her gloves in this form.

In the room, the Octillery creature walked inside the ship, "Failynn, it's about time we woke up from this slumber."

She didn't say a word. The henchman looked around, "Where's Sangrexa, Ramnite and Romnite? Sangrexa was supposed to awake if the ship rose, right?'

"I don't know," said Failynn, "Why are you asking me, Kilocto?"

"Because," said Kilocto, "It doesn't make sense if the two of us are sitting together on the boat."

"Ramnite and Romnite are still sleeping," said a voice, "However, I'm here."

Kilocto turned around. A curtain was thrown backwards as Sangrexa showed his true form. He was a humanoid Gigalith with the head and colors of a Krookodile. He also had arms shaped like an Emboar's, but they are made out of stone like the rest of his body. Across his back, he wielded a pair of large broadswords, one red, and one black. On his chest he has the calligraphy symbol used to seal him away in ancient times. He also has 13 eyes spread across his body. The two on his head, with a thorn on his forehead, one on the back of each hand, one on each knee, and six spread around the symbol in a hexagon. His eyes are black with white pupils.

"Sangrexa…," he said.

"Shut your mouth," said Sangrexa, "Unless you want me to cut you to size."

Kilocto smiled as he looked at him, "Can someone give him sake?"

As Sangrexa sat down, the Fallen Soldier took out a red bowl and poured a bowl of sake. Sangrexa sipped the sake and smiled.

"Seems you have restored," said Kilocto.

Sangrexa laughed, "You have no idea how much trouble I had trying to restore myself, courtesy of the Samurai many years ago. Luckily for me, I killed all of the samurai before we had to lay waste here."

Kilocto scratched his head, "About that…"

Sangrexa looked up, "Yes?"

Kilocto sighed, "When the Fallen Soldiers attacked, it seemed that a Pokémon trainer is learning the ways of the Sasuke-Sakura Samurai technique."

The music stopped playing. Failynn looked up at Kilocto. Sangrexa then looked up at Kilocto.

"How?" asked Failynn.

"You mean… our first wave of invasion was a FAIL?" yelled Sangrexa, "How the HELL could you say such a thing? You better not be kidding."

"Unfortunately, I witnessed the teenager. He was able to… transform into those five elite samurai you annihilated," said Kilocto.

Sangrexa turned to him, "How?"

Kilocto shrugged, "I don't know, sir."

Suddenly, they turned around to hear plopping. They saw a monster that looked had the bottom half of a Venusaur and the top half was a humanoid Charmeleon with black claws and black teeth. It also had a golden helmet.

"Hey!" he said, "I just came to check on the great Sangrexa who is awake."

"Who are you?" asked Sangrexa.

"Fallen Commander Charmeus at your service," said Charmeus, looking at Sangrexa, "You look like you should've died."

Sangrexa stood up with anger, "Do YOU want to die?"

Kilocto, rolling his eyes turned toward Charmeus, "Do you know what you can do for me?"

Charmeus shrugged. Kilocto smiled, "Go attack the Hoenn Region while Sangrexa gets himself charged."

Charmeus laughed as he looked at Kilocto, "Sweet. I'll gather the Fallen Soldiers and start gathering screams. It's time to overflow this river."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Sootopolis Gym was closed as two Pokémon were in the water: Pelipper and Marshtomp. The two of them were using water art as a trainer stood by putting his arms up, acting in the show. He has shoulder length black hair with blue eyes. He was fairly muscular as he was wearing only his light blue jeans and tennis shoes as he was performing the water arts. As he finished, the gym leader was observing him.

"Turner," said Juan, "May I see you?"

Turner turned around as he recalled both Pokémon into his Poké Balls. As he walked toward Juan, Juan took out a blue hexagon with a water symbol on it. Giving it to Turner, he looked at it. As Turner placed it in his pocket, he wore a blue and white striped shirt.

"You have trained to be a water trainer, a coordinator, and now achieving the rank of samurai," he said.

"I know," said Turner.

"Well, it's now time to put it to the test," said Juan. Turner looked at him. Juan nodded, "Turner, the Fallen has escaped and Flannery's pupil has already defeated the first wave, which means they are going to invade. You and the other samurai must be ready. Surely, they have trained enough just like you in order to defeat them."

Turner sighed as he looked at him. He was probably right.

* * *

><p>Mossdeep Island…<p>

Looking at her eight badges, all she kept doing was using a tiny saber, cutting down scarecrows around the Mossdeep Gym. She then reached her hand out, causing one to crush. She had shoulder-length light red hair, dark red eyes with pale skin. She also wore black metal frame glasses. She wore a pink shirt with purple tie and brown mini-skirt.

"Leona, good job," a voice said. Turning around, she saw Liza. Leona smiled a little bit as Liza gave her a pink circle with a psychic symbol on it, "You are ready to join the others."

* * *

><p>Fortree City…<p>

The male teen flipped backwards as he started cutting across twice. He then jumped up and landed on the ground. However, he dropped his sword on the ground and winced in pain. He committed a stupid action. He already acquired the square origami device that had a wind symbol on it, saying that he was able to be a samurai just like the other four. However, he decided to play a video game, smirking instead of training. He wore a green hat, black waistcoat and white shirt, blue jeans and green trimmed white sneakers.

"Winona already chose me… and now I am ready!" he said, playing a video game.

* * *

><p>Mauville City…<p>

A girl with pale skin, short silver blue hair and red eyes with bangs covering her left eye was listening to the sounds of the sabers as she went to attack. She jumped up and she  
>cut the plates that came from behind with a saber. She then bowed as she looked at Wattson, who gave her a triangle with a lightning symbol.<p>

"You are ready," said Wattson, "Melody."

Melody nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Lilycove City…<p>

A group of teenagers were walking on the harbor. However, a red glow appeared as Charmeus and the Fallen Soldiers arrived. People started screaming as the invasion begun. Pokémon arrived to fight, but the Fallen Soldiers injured them and then started injuring the trainers.

Charmeus laughed, "Kill every human and kill every Pokémon. We need to overflow the river!"

On the other side at the Sasuke-Sakura House, Henry took out his pentagon shaped device with a fire symbol on it. It became a Torkoal. It smiled as it puffed smoke. Petting it, he then turned around as he saw Greta with a bow and arrow.

"What are you doing?" asked Henry.

Greta turned around, "You didn't hear the alarm? That was the sensor. The Fallen struck again and this time… a Fallen Commander is with them."

Henry shook his head, "Uh-huh and what's with the bow?"

Greta looked at him, "You know?"

Henry looked at the bow and then at Greta, "Greta, no. I can handle this myself."

Greta then pushed him to the side, "As leader of this house, I say you are going to have people help you. You _will _not be able to do this alone."

Before Henry could say anything, Greta released the four arrows. She then turned toward the house. As she entered the house, she walked toward the room where Henry would sit. She opened the backrest and pulled out a black box.

"It's time," she said, "To harness the mastery of the samurai. Take the Samuraizers."

Opening the box, Henry was amazed to see five red cell phones. Taking them, he walked over toward the entrance.

"I got to get there somehow," said Henry. He took out his Samuraizer, "Samuraizer!"

He then began to draw a symbol: 馬

Instantly, a ghost like Rapidash appeared from his Samuraizer. Getting on it, the Rapidash nodded as it flew across the Sasuke-Sakura House toward the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Looking up at the sky, Turner watched as the arrow smacked straight into the stage as he was doing the last bit of the performance. The audience clapped as he returned both Pokémon. Bowing to his performance, he picked up the arrow that smacked into the stage and returned backstage. As he got to the back, he opened up a piece of paper that was attached to it.

"You are summoned."

Turner looked at Juan, who was sitting there. He nodded as he rushed out of the Sootopolis Gym, heading out of the city.

Next, Leona was looking in the mirror, smiling as she was looking at herself when suddenly an arrow came across her mirror. She sighed as she looked at the arrow pierce her make-up mirror. She removed the piece of paper and read the same notice.

"Great," said Leona.

While that was happening, Jordan was eating lunch. Enjoying his food, he watched as the arrow went into his food. Jordan, freaking out, let go of the food and it landed on the ground. However, nothing was spilled. Jordan noticed the piece of paper and opened the sheet.

"Alright," said Jordan with excitement, "This is it!"

Finally, Melody was relaxing outside, looking at the sky. She then turned to see an arrow land right next to her. She looked at the arrow and opened the paper that was attached to it. Melody grabbed her backpack and she started walking and eventually running toward a black Hummer with a golden Samurai symbol on it. As she walked inside, the driver turned around and started driving east toward Lilycove City.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, things were getting worse…<p>

People were screaming as they were being slaughtered by the Fallen Soldiers. The Pokémon also, who were fighting back were getting hit by the swords as well as being attacked by the bowmen. Charmeus laughed as he took out two double bladed swords. He cut fifteen cars immediately. Turning around, they all exploded. Anyone who was in them was killed instantly.

"Yes, the river should start rising," he said.

Driving across, the driver stopped to see Turner running toward the hummer, knocking on the door.

"I am here to serve as a warrior, master!" yelled Turner.

Melody, who was in the car, opened the door. She looked at him as she was walking down the stairs, "Um… I am not a master to anything. I am just a warrior just like you."

Turner nodded, "Oh, so you got the same note as I did?"

Melody nodded, "Yep."

She sighed as she went to turn away from Turner. Before Turner could say anything, Leona was walking in with her five pieces of luggage, chewing bubble gum, while wearing clip-on sunglasses.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, "I was getting my makeup done and this arrow with a little message broke my mirror!"

"I don't know," said Turner, "Nor do I care about makeup?"

"Excuse me," she said, taking off her clip-on sunglasses, "They were expensive."

"Oh no," said Jordan. He was walking down the street to meet the other three warriors, "You guys are my comrades for battle? Why?"

"Then you must be the leader," said Turner.

"No, I am not," said Jordan, "Nor do I care."

"As a samurai, you have to care," said Turner.

"Yeah, well, when I see the action then that's when I will," said Jordan.

"You will soon enough," a voice said. The four samurai turned to Henry. He jumped off the horse that engulfed into flames. He looked at the rangers, "I am the leader of this team… and you have two options. You can go back and live a normal life or prepare for the biggest war you'll ever have and die trying to save it. It's your choice. There's no pressure… yes or no."

Turner turned around, "We've been training for a good year. I will."

Leona nodded, "Yeah. I will. As long as I don't ruin my hair, I will."

Jordan sighed, "Do we have a choice?"

Melody nodded. Henry nodded as he snapped his fingers. The doors opened up. The rangers hopped into the Black Hummer and they drove off into the battle site.

"Here," said Henry, taking out packages of kimonos, "We're wearing these."

"WHAT?" asked Leona and Jordan.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

"Perfect," said Charmeus, releasing flames from his saber. The flames started burning people as well as killing them. He then turned toward a little Togepi. As he went to cut, Togepi started screaming. However, he heard a car stop above them. Looking up the stairs, he gasped as he saw white flags with the golden samurai symbol, "It can't be."

He then watched as the banner disappeared to reveal the samurai from left to right: Leona, Jordan, Henry, Turner, and Melody. They were also wearing kimonos: one pink, one green, one red, one blue, and one yellow. Henry turned toward the creature, "That's enough."

"No… are you?" asked Charmeus, "The next generation of the Elite Samurai?"

Henry nodded, "We're not just any samurai, we are Poké Rangers Samurai."

The samurai nodded as they took out their Samuraizers, "Samuraizers!"

Stretching them out, the Samuraizers automatically turned into red pens with black brushes that are tipped. They then brought the Samuraizers across toward their left shoulder, "Let's Samuraize!"

Immediately, they began drawing Japanese symbols: 火 (Fire) 水 (Water) 心 (Mind) 風 (Wind) 雷 (Thunder). They then brushed the symbols to the other side causing the symbols to face them and pressed a button on their phones.

Instantly, a red background surrounded Henry. Next, fire symbols surrounded Henry as his ranger suit appeared. A stream of fire appeared on his left side, revealing his Samurai Saber. Next the fire symbol appeared on his face as his helmet appeared last.

Next, a blue background surrounded Turner. Water symbols appeared and surrounded Turner, revealing his ranger suit, which was the blue version of Henry's ranger suit. A stream of water appeared at his left side, revealing his Samurai Saber. Next the water symbol appeared on his face as his helmet appeared. It was shaped like a Kingdra's head.

Third, a pink background surrounded Leona. Mind symbols appeared, surrounding Leona. Leona was dressed in a ranger suit, which was pink. It also had a skirt. A stream of cosmic energy appeared at her left side, revealing a Samurai Saber. Next, the mind symbol appeared on her face, revealing her helmet. It was a Solrock-based helmet.

Then, a green background surrounded Jordan. Wind symbols appeared, surrounding Jordan. Jordan was dressed in a green ranger suit, which was similar to Turner and Henry's. A stream of green wind appeared at his left side, revealing a Samurai Saber. Next, the wind symbol appeared on his face, revealing his helmet. It was a Tropius helmet.

Finally, a yellow background surrounded Melody. Thunder symbols appeared surrounding Melody. Melody was dressed in a yellow ranger suit with a skirt similar to Leona's. A thunderbolt came down the left side, revealing her Samurai Saber. Next, the thunder symbol appeared on her face, revealing a helmet. It was a Manectric helmet.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

"Oh, spare me. Fallen Soldiers, attack!" he yelled.

The Fallen Soldiers started rushing toward them. Henry and the others used their Samurai Sabers to the full extent. Henry cut three of them all at once. He then jumped up and slashed three more. Next to him, Turner kept slashing back and forth, cutting the Fallen Soldiers. He raised his sword up to block one of their swords. He kicked him in the stomach and cut across his body. He then turned around and cut two more in response to that attack. Right after that, Melody pushed one of the Fallen Soldiers and cut across the chest cavity. She flipped and slashed another in the stomach. She cut another one in the face. Next, Jordan was cutting more that were coming toward him. He tripped and fell. He looked up and rolled across, blocking one of the Fallen Soldier's weapons with the Samurai Saber. He kicked him and cut him in the stomach. He then jumped up and slashed two more in the stomach. Then, Leona jumped up and started slaughtering the Fallen Soldiers with her Samurai Saber. She then cut across them in five ways. She stabbed one of the Fallen Soldiers in the stomach. She then cut him down. After that, Henry kept cutting the Fallen Soldiers in the stomach. After defeating the Fallen Soldiers, he noticed Fallen Soldiers with red bows and arrows. Pulling back, they released tons of arrows. Instantly, Henry started cutting them one by one. He then caught one and broke it in half with his foot. He watched as Turner flipped backwards and cut one of them in the chest. Soon, the other Samurai Rangers met up with each other.

"This is crazy," said Turner.

"You're telling me," said Jordan, "There's too many Fallen Soldiers."

"Well, let's do what we can," said Turner, "After all, we have to protect the leader."

Henry chuckled, "Protect yourself, Artillery Disk, activate!"

Spinning the black disk on the blade, he stretched his saber out. Instantly, a massive red machete materialized out of his saber. It also had fire like designs with the Heat Badge symbol on it.

"Fire Machete!"

He took out a red disk with Torkoal designs, "Torkoal Disk, set!"

The rangers were amazed by the size of the saber. However, Henry swung it around. The rangers hit the ground as the Fallen Soldiers were cut immediately by the powerful weapon. Charging in, he headed toward the Fallen and cut almost everyone that surrounded him.

"So," said Turner, "Two can play at that game. Artillery Disk, activate!"

Spinning the disk, Turner stretched out his saber. His Samurai Saber transformed into a blue bow with the Rain Badge symbol in the middle of the bow.

"Hydro Bow!"

He took out a blue disk with Kingdra designs, "Kingdra Disk, set!"

He turned toward the Fallen Soldiers who were coming toward him. Like a string shot, he pulled the string that was attached to the middle of the bow. Releasing the string, rain like pellets came out as the Fallen Soldiers were pierced by the attack.

As Leona turned around, she was impressed, "Nice."

She cut two of them in the face and then three more in the stomach, "Artillery Disk, activate!"

Spinning the disk, Leona stretched out her Samurai Saber. It was a pink circle with silver edge blades that were curved along the edges of the circle. The Mind Badge symbol was on the top of the plate.

"Mind Slicer!"

She took out a pink disk with Solrock designs, "Solrock Disk, set!"

She ran away, turning around. As the Fallen Soldiers started running toward her, the Mind Slicer started glowing with cosmic energy. Releasing the disk, the disk began to glow bright pink as the Fallen Soldiers were cut one by one. The Mind Slicer came back to Leona like a Frisbee.

"That's how we do it!" said Leona.

Jordan laughed as he cut two of them in the face, "Oh, really? Then, you need to see this!"

He stretched out his Samurai Saber and spun the disk, "Artillery Disk, activate!"

Stretching out his Samurai Saber, his saber turned into a green automatic fan in the shape of gun. It had a Feather Badge symbol on it and it had wind like designs, "Feather Fan!"

He took out a green disk and placed it on the weapon. It had Tropius like designs, "Tropius Disk Set!"

Instantly, Jordan stretched the Feather Fan toward the Fallen Soldiers. Pulling the trigger, a green wave of wind came out of his weapon. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were being attacked by the wind like attack. Jordan laughed as he looked at the others, "Awesome, huh?"

Melody shook her head as she cut the Fallen Soldiers in the stomach. She then saw more coming toward her.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Stretching out her Samurai Saber, it turned into a yellow lightning rod with the Dynamo Badge on top of the rod. It also had black lightning designs with a place holder for the disk.

"Shocker Spear!"

She placed the yellow disk in the place holder. It contained Manectric like designs, "Manectric Disk Set!"

She then stretched out her weapon. Thunderbolts came out of it as the Fallen Soldiers fell down, exploding in response. With that said, Charmeus screamed as he released flames. Holding his Fire Machete, Henry was deflecting the flames. He then swung his sword and stabbed the monster in the chest. He then supercharged as he headed straight toward a pole. He then was cut in the stomach. A red glow surrounded Charmeus as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Nice!" said Jordan, "We did it."

"Cool," said Leona, "I need a shower and my hair needs to be done."

"It's not over yet," said Turner.

"What do you mean?" asked Jordan.

Henry sighed, "That was just the first life."

Instantly, the rangers looked up. A huge beast arose from the corpse and he was releasing Flamethrowers and Solarbeams.

"How do we defeat something like that?" asked Jordan.

"Uh…," said Turner, taking out a hexagon device, "Origami Zords, duh. Don't you pay attention?"

Jordan shrugged, "Well…"

"Now's not the time," said Henry, taking out his pentagon shaped like device, "Torkoal Origami Zord!"

He placed the pentagon device on the ground and took out his Samuraizer. He created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the Torkoal popped out of the Origami as Henry infused with it. Inside, the cockpit was all red with a pentagon on top of the wall. A red light appeared as Henry appeared. He placed the Samurai Saber into the holster and put the Artillery Disk in the hilt.

"We're doing this," said Turner. The other rangers nodded as they took out their origami.

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

Placing their origami on the ground, they created the same symbol. As they materialized into their zords, each cockpit was in their own ranger color. Turner, however had a hexagon on the wall. Leona had a circle on the wall while Jordan had a square with Melody finally having a triangle on the wall. They also took their Samurai Sabers and placed it on the holster.

"Let's do this," said Henry.

As they started moving toward the creature, Charemus shot flames at the zords.

"Alright, Take Down!" yelled Henry.

Torkoal charged and jumped up. Leaping up, Charemus was cut by Torkoal's attack. Charemus yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Don't be a show off," said Turner, "Melody, you ready?"

Melody nodded as she activated the Manectric Zord. The Kingdra Origami Zord released a Hydro Pump attack, wetting Charemus. Charemus then turned around as Melody released a Thunderbolt attack. Charemus yelled as he was electrocuted. Next, Solrock and Tropius came into play.

"Leaf Storm!" yelled Jordan.

"Psyshock!" yelled Leona.

Waves of cosmic energy came out with a cluster of leaves, combining into one. Charemus yelled as he was attacked by the attack. He then turned to see Kingdra tackle the beast.

"Dragon Rage!" yelled Turner.

Instantly, a blue flame came out of Kingdra, hitting Charemus. He then turned around as he saw the Torkoal, waiting to strike. Henry took out his sword and spun the disk.

"Torkoal, Overheat Strike!"

Suddenly, flames surrounded Torkoal as it leapt in the air, turning into a ball of fire. When Henry lunged forward, the Origami Zord cut into Charemus's body. Landing on the ground, Charemus screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding. The Origami Zords roared as they looked at the flames. Henry placed the saber into the holster.

"Victory is ours… and this chapter comes to a close," said Henry.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

"We did it," said Leona.

"That's going a little too far?" asked Jordan.

The five samurai were sitting off the dock of Lilycove City. Greta smiled as she was walking toward the rangers in response to their good job.

"Good job, that was splendid," said Greta, "Rangers, sorry for no introductions. We can do so when we get to the Sasuke-Sakura House."

"Sasuke…," said Turner.

"Sakura?" asked Leona.

"Yep," said Greta, "Your main HQ to be exact. Come, follow me."

As the rangers walked away, Henry sighed as he looked at them. Turner and Melody walked quietly behind. Leona and Jordan looked at each other, shrugged and then walked behind them.

_**At last, the samurai gather together to fight a threat that could last a long time. What kinds of battles await the samurai rangers? Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 1 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Preview:<strong>

**Henry: Jordan, grow up and actually learn to use your symbol power.**

**Jordan: I think we have more problems to worry about.**

**Turner: It's okay. Henry's got this.**

**Henry: Samurai Megazord Formation!**

**Chapter 2: Fantastic Samurai Gattai**

**Rangers: Samurai Megazord, we are united!**

* * *

><p>AN: Not bad for the season premiere, eh? Well, the next chapter is coming soon. :D


	2. The Fantastic Samurai Gattai

A/N: Here's Chapter 2… I am not going to do a "Previously" till probably next chapter. So, enjoy. I am happing I am getting feedback from this season. Thank you… and yes, I thought Naruto when I came up with the house for the sole purpose that both houses in both Shinkenger and Samurai used Shiba… so I thought I could come up with something different. Alright, enjoy. And I apologize to a certain someone who sent me a villain and I switched the two letters… I think I may have been dyslexic writing it. After all, I was writing the season premiere WAY past my bed time.

Alright, I'm done blabbing. It's time to read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The rangers walked up to see the Sasuke-Sakura House. Immediately, as they walked in, they noticed people dressed in black bowing down as they were walking around toward the main part of the house.<p>

"So, this is our headquarters?" asked Jordan, "Feels so weird."

"Yeah," said Leona, "Too bad there isn't a spa."

Henry stopped walking and turned around, "We don't have time for vacation."

As he continued walking, Leona was quiet as they walked inside. The inside of the house was all brown with a red bench. It had a white pillow on top of it. On the floor there were four pillows. Henry sat down at the bench Indian style while the others kneeled on the pillows. Greta smiled as she walked into the room.

"Okay," she said, "My name is Greta, the keeper of the Sasuke-Sakura House and you probably know me as the Battle Arena Frontier Brain."

"That's why you looked familiar," said Turner.

Greta nodded, "Yep. Anyway, the gym leaders selected you guys because of your talents and strategic skills as Pokémon trainers. Even this guy over here, he may not be the average samurai leader, but he's great."

"Greta," said Henry, "Stop."

"Don't make me tell them tell me about your comic book collection," said Greta.

Jordan chuckled a little bit. Henry turned around and looked at Jordan. Jordan stood there and looked down at the pillow he was kneeling on. Greta smiled and turned to them, "Anyway, the first battle you just fought is the first and many battles to come as Poké Rangers."

"First of many?" asked Jordan and Leona, "HONESTLY!"

"Yes," said Greta, "Ever heard of Symbol Power?"

"Yes," said Turner. Melody nodded and the others did as well. Greta nodded, "Well, today we are going to enhance our symbol powers. So, get your Samuraizers out and meet me at the training field. The Kuroko will show you."

Walking away, the rangers stood up and walked toward the training field. Jordan turned to Henry. His discomfort like attitude was being drawn toward him. Henry shook his head as he walked away. He then stopped walking.

"You know I could see you are a bit of a rebel," said Henry, "You do know that's not going to fly here?"

Jordan looked at Henry. Henry turned away as he proceeded to the training area, "Come on, Jordan."

Jordan sighed as he started walking toward the training area.

* * *

><p><em>(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)<em>

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up__ at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up__ at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiXZana13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Poké Rangers Samurai is sponsored by:<strong>

**Sunderade: **You can never have that much Sunderade

**Bandai: **Action satisfaction

And also… **Black Persian Beer**… mmm… beer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fantastic Samurai Gattai<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #2: The Stylish Combination**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #20: Origins Part 2 (airing September 2011)**_

* * *

><p>"What is this?" asked Jordan.<p>

The rangers were amazed as they saw four easels in the field. Henry smiled as he was looking at them, "These easels are going to help you write some symbol powers down. I have lists for you so you can practice."

Giving them the sheets, everyone went right to work. Turner was first….

"Okay… so…," said Turner, drawing the strokes. He created the symbols: 津波 and looked at it, "So, what is this supposed to do?"

Henry shook his head, "Watch?"

Turner turned around. He gasped as a blast of water came out from the symbol. A wave of water came up and crashed down on to him. Turner spat water out of his mouth, "What the hell was that?"

"You just summoned a tsunami," said Henry, "Luckily you didn't do it in the water."

Turner sighed as he got a towel from the Kuroko to dry off. Turning around, he saw Melody with her Samuraizer. She created the symbol: 落雷. Instantly, she saw yellow bolts hit the grass going right to Turner. Turner yelled as he got the shock of his life.

"Sorry," said Melody.

"YEOW!" said Turner, "What the hell was that?"

"Thunderbolt," said Melody.

Leona sighed as she created a symbol: 障壁. Instantly, a silver barrier surrounded her. Looking at it, she was trying to get out of the barrier. The barrier then disappeared.

"Nice Barrier attack," said Greta.

"I'm trying," said Leona.

"They seem to get the hang of it," said Greta.

Henry sighed, "Uh-huh. Then why is Jordan creating the wrong strokes?"

Greta turned around. Jordan created a symbol… Unfortunately, it was an unknown symbol, "Uh, what's that?"

"It is supposed to mean tornado?" asked Jordan.

Henry looked at it, "Wow. You can't even write symbols and you were chosen to be a samurai."

"You know what, Tropius attack!" he yelled, releasing the Origami. As the Tropius came out to attack, Turner released the Kingdra Origami to stop him. The Tropius Origami transformed back into the square origami.

"Damn you," said Jordan, turning to Turner.

"Jordan," said Turner, "You don't use the Origami like that."

"Well, no one is the boss of me. I do what I want to do at my own time when I need to do it," said Jordan.

Henry got up from the chair and walked toward Jordan. He crossed his arms and looked at him, "Jordan, if you are not serious about being a samurai… then I would like your Samuraizer… please."

"Winona chose me," said Jordan, "You have no right."

"Hell yeah I do," said Henry, "I don't need rebellious wise cracking assholes like you on the Poké Rangers Samurai team."

_**These five are modern day Pokémon Trainers that just became Poké Rangers. Can these guys really fight against The Fallen?**_

"I hate that guy," said Jordan, walking away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the Sangre River, Sangrexa was sitting in the boat as he was drinking more sake. Placing the bowl down, he was looking at the sky, listening to some ancient songs in the boat.<p>

"I want the surface world to suffer… I want the Sangre River to overflow and destroy everything!" he yelled, "I can envision it… the world will overflow. Bloody water floods the Hoenn Region and the world… wiping out wickedness."

While he was blabbing about that, Kilocto was reading a book and then turned to him, "Well, I know what could work."

"What?" asked Sangrexa.

"In order for the river to rise we need to gather tears of human sadness… meaning we can start hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes… you like the idea?" said Kilocto.

Faliynn turned toward Kilocto. She put the guitar down as she rubbed her chin, "That seems to be fun. Sangrexa, can we?"

Sangrexa sighed, "Okay. Then, I know exactly what we need to do."

He walked toward the edge of the ship, "Fallen Commander Skarmiotto, I summon you!"

Suddenly, out of the water, a humanoid Skarmory appeared with wings of a Pidgeotto. It was all metallic with red metal feathers. Golden eyes were sparkling as he looked at Sangrexa.

* * *

><p>At the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"Really?" asked Jordan, "I can't believe you guys lectured me."

Jordan and Turner were sitting in the main hall. Turner was reading a book, ignoring Jordan's rant. Jordan kept throwing his Origami up and down. Turning around as he looked at Turner, Turner was closing the book.

"You just need to train more and be a team player," said Turner, "From the looks of it, it seems that he's uncomfortable being a leader."

"Well, then fine I should be leader," said Jordan.

"Not unless you master the ancient samurai symbols," said Turner.

Before Jordan could protest this, the two of them turned around to see Leona. Leona sighed, looking at them, "Hey, where's that girl?"

"What girl?" asked Jordan.

"You know, the one who's very quiet," said Leona, "We don't even know her name."

The two samurai got up and walked out of the house with Leona. They searched around the whole city of Lilycove. When they got back, Jordan was eating a cup of ice cream as the rangers sat down and shook their heads.

"We can't find her," said Jordan.

"Well, I know you didn't even try," said Turner, "You're eating food. You know, for someone who doesn't know symbol power, you are an irresponsible trainer."

"I'm a better than trainer than you," said Jordan, "I have 8 badges you know."

"So do I," said Turner, "And I am a lot better than you will ever be. Besides, getting back to training, you are going to drag our team down."

"You think I don't have what it takes. You definitely need to get your head examined," said Jordan.

Suddenly, Leona grabbed the two of them by the necks, "Can you guys act your age and stop arguing?"

"Well, who's side are you on?" asked Jordan, "His and Henry's or mine?"

Leona turned toward Jordan and then looked at Turner, "I didn't choose any side. What I chose was to abandon my dreams to fight the Fallen. I originally wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer and travel the world, and then become a movie star. I guess that's not happening anytime soon. I mean Turner, you gave up Pokémon Coordination, right?"

Turner turned toward her, "As a samurai we have to give up our dreams."

"That's sad," said Jordan with sarcasm.

"You are an asshole," said Turner.

Leona turned to them, "Stop fighting. If you guys keep fighting, I'm going to have like a huge headache, okay?"

She then turned around. Turner and Jordan also turned around. They saw Melody in the woods with her Samurai Saber in her hand. She started slicing a couple of twigs. She then cut the wire that was in front of her. She saw three sharp wood like daggers coming toward her at fast speeds. She drew her Thunderbolt symbol, releasing yellow bolts at the wood daggers. The daggers fell on the ground as she sighed in response. She put the Samurai Saber away and turned around to see the others. She sighed as she sat down on the bench. Wiping the sweat off her head, she looked at them.

"That was some intense training," said Turner, "Did you do that at the Mauville Gym?"

Melody wasn't saying a word. Leona turned to her, "You don't talk much, do you?"

Melody looked at her and then looked at the ground. Jordan turned to her, "You don't have to be shy around us."

"Well," said Melody, "I did. That's all I have to say. My past is to blame. However, Wattson chose me for other things than just my gym technique. I don't even have any badges."

"You were supposed to have 8 badges to join the team," said Turner.

"I know. My sister did. She was supposed to be a samurai, but because of the fact that she was too busy, she told Wattson to shove it and that's when Wattson waived me in. However, he said that after I was done, I should earn the 8 badges. The point is when I was training with Wattson, regardless of age, he showed me that actions can speak louder than words," said Melody.

"That's a good thing to live by," said Leona, "Melody, right?"

Melody nodded, "Yep."

"Well," said Jordan, "Let's go back to the house."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Skarmiotto popped out of the crack in one of the buildings. People started screaming as he flew across the sky, releasing wind like attacks. The people screamed as they landed on the ground. Next, the Fallen Soldiers were walking up, ready to cut more people. Skarmiotto laughed as he looked at them, "Yes… cry humans… the river will be able to overflow if you do."

Laughing, Skarmiotto stepped on something… triggering a warning alarm.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival to the Sasuke-Sakura House, the samurai heard the sheer sound of a fire bell going off. Walking toward the main room, Greta turned around as she took out a stick with a black flag.<p>

"I forgot to mention," she said, turning off the alarm system, "This is the Fallen Alarm. It wakes up everybody. When the Fallen come through the cracks, the alarm is triggered. We get these flags to pinpoint the area and how many there are."

"Oh," said Turner, "Interesting."

Greta pulled the sheet from the pole, "There are 560 Fallen Soldiers and a Fallen Commander at the business district."

Henry jumped up from his chair, "Let's do this guys!"

The rangers nodded as they rushed out the door. Greta sighed as she looked at them, "I hope they know what they are doing."

Skarmiotto laughed as he took out steel wings and threw them at the buildings. They exploded, causing debris to fall down on people. People started screaming as property damage was being caused. He laughed vigorously as he started slicing and dicing. It was a crazy thing he did, but he enjoyed doing it. Suddenly, he turned around, hearing drums. He saw a couple of Kuroko standing with the white banner. The samurai stood there, without kimonos, but in regular attire.

"That's enough for you," said Henry.

"Oh really?" asked Skarmiotto, "Then try to stop me!"

Henry nodded, "Will do."

"Samuraizers… Let's Samuraize!" they yelled.

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

"Kill them!" yelled Skarmiotto.

Immediately, everybody started cutting the Fallen Soldiers. Henry and Leona jumped up and started cutting each one of them in half. After that, Turner continued to cut more and more. He then turned around as he cut one more. Seeing more come, he stretched the Samurai Saber.

"Artillery Disk, Activate! Hydro Bow!"

Taking out his bow, he placed the Kingdra Disk on the back of the bow, "Kingdra Disk, set!"

He turned around, "Water Gun!"

Releasing the bow, shots of water came out as the Fallen Soldiers got hit with it. He then pulled it far back, and released it. Tons of water pellets hit the Fallen Soldiers as they landed on the ground.

"Artillery Disk, Activate! Mind Slicer!"

Leona placed the Solrock Disk behind the Mind Slicer. She threw it around. The Fallen Soldiers yelled as they screamed in response to the cutting of the Mind Slicer. She then grabbed the Mind Slicer and turned toward the sky.

After that, Jordan stretched out his Samurai Saber.

"Artillery Disk, activate. Feather Fan!"

Placing the Tropius Disk on the Feather Fan, he supercharged it and pointed it to the ground. Pushing the button, a blast of a tornado emerged. Instantly, the Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were getting hit by the attack. He increased the speed, causing the Fallen Soldiers to fall and land on the ground.

"Artillery Disk, activate! Fire Machete!"

Placing the Torkoal Disk, he was able to cut all of the Fallen Soldiers at once. He then turned around to Skarmiotto. Skarmiotto used his razor-edged wings while Henry blocked it with the Fire Machete. He then pushed it away as he went to strike. Skarmiotto then sliced him in the stomach as Henry landed on the ground. Henry looked up and went to strike again.

"Artillery Disk, activate! Shocker Spear!"

Placing the Manectric Disk on the spear, she raised it toward the sky, releasing tons of thunder attacks. However, the thunderbolts were coming down straight toward Henry. Henry turned around and ducked. However, Skarmiotto cut him in response. He flew backwards and landed on the concrete wall.

"HENRY!" yelled Melody.

Skarmiotto laughed, "Now the finisher."

The two rangers quickly turned. Skarmiotto laughed as he stretched out his wings, "Flying Razor Strike!"

Melody stood in front. Suddenly, Leona, Jordan and Turner arrived to help block the attack. However, the rangers yelled as the razor strikes hit them. An explosion occurred, knocking them out a little bit. Henry, the only one who was morphed stood there.

"Come on, get up!" said Henry, "If you are alive, then fight!"

Turner opened his eyes as he slowly got up. Jordan was also still in pain, got up from the ground. Leona was about to get up too. However, she then turned to Melody.

"Melody!" yelled Leona.

"Leave her, if she can't fight," said Henry.

Leona turned around, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," he said, "I can't have a weak samurai on the team. I shouldn't have listened to Greta…"

"About what?" asked Turner.

"You guys aren't ready to be superheroes," said Henry, taking his Samurai Saber out. It seemed that Skarmiotto was laughing at them, until Henry decided to strike. As he continued fighting, Melody was able to get up from the attack.

"Melody, are you okay?" asked Leona.

Melody nodded, "Yeah."

"He thinks we're useless," said Jordan.

"Yeah, we aren't," said Turner.

Melody then looked at Henry. She shook her head, "Actually… he may be right."

The three samurai darted their eyes at Melody. Melody nodded as he was watching his fighting style. As he kept fighting, he turned toward the debris. The samurai stood in shock as he saw them with a little kid and a Meowth. Fighting, Henry was able to push him away. The rangers watch as the mother came for the child and Meowth. Henry rushed them to safety as he continued fighting the monster.

"That's what he means…," said Melody, "What's more important is that we save the world from the Fallen and protect the innocent."

"I think you might have a point there," said Turner.

"Well," said Leona, "Good thing you said something. I might have changed my mind and went to do my nails."

"Well, let's not stand here. Let's battle!" said Jordan.

Taking out their Samuraizers, the rangers transformed into their suits and jumped to strike the enemy. The rangers took out their Samurai Sabers and cut Skarmiotto. Henry turned around.

"Sorry to underestimate you," said Turner.

"Now's not the time. Everyone get your Origami Disks out. It's time for the finisher," said Henry.

He took out the Torkoal Disk and spun it around. Flames ran across the blade very rapidly. Turner and Melody spun their Origami Disks. Turner's disk had water coming out of the blade and Melody had electricity coming out of it. Jordan and Leona also spun their disks. Jordan had leaves and a gust of wind coming out of his saber while Leona's had rocks and cosmic energy coming out.

"What?" asked Skarmiotto.

"Samurai Sabers: Spiral Elemental Strike!"

Skarmiotto yelled as they charged toward him. Twirling with his saber, Henry cut him first and then it was Turner. It was then followed by Leona, Jordan, and Melody. The rangers put their swords in the holster as Skarmiotto screamed, exploding into pieces.

"We did it!" said the rangers.

"Life Number 2 is happening… now," said Henry.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Skarmiotto enlarged itself. He yelled as he began to strike.<p>

"Origami Zord Time!" said Henry.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Immediately, Skarmiotto started throwing feathers. Explosions appeared all around.

"Something tells me Origami alone won't work," said Henry.

"Then what if we combine?" asked Turner, "Samurai Gattai?"

"Gattai?" asked Leona.

"Fusion, combine!" yelled Turner, "Let's try it!"

Suddenly, all the Origami Zords folded into their shapes. However, it isn't how it was supposed to be. They were all standing on one tower from top to bottom: Melody, Leona, Turner, and Jordan with Henry flying around.

"Idiot, that's not how you form the Samurai Megazord," said Henry.

"Yeah, we're a tower," said Leona.

"Whoops," said Turner.

Suddenly, Skarmiotto laughed as he kept flapping his wings. A massive tornado like attack came out as the zords flew out and landed on the ground.

"Sorry," said Turner.

Henry shook his head as he took out his Samuraizer, "I got this."

Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Nice!" said Turner.

The five of them were in the same cockpit together. Henry shook his head as everyone started awing and laughing at the same time, looking at the cockpit.

"Can we handle him first?" asked Henry, "Focus!"

The rangers nodded as they thrust their hands at the Samurai Sabers.

"Great Samurai Saber," said Henry.

The Samurai Megazord took out the Great Samurai Saber. It was a massive silver blade, with a black hilt. Immediately, the saber cut Skarmiotto's body. Skarmiotto stretched out its wing and went to cut the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord blocked it as Skarmiotto cut half the building. As Skarmiotto appeared at a construction facility, the Samurai Megazord cut the monster down. As he screamed in pain, the building behind him also cut in half.

"No!" said Skarmiotto, "Fallen Soldiers!"

Suddenly, out of the cracks 100 Fallen Soldiers came out of the cracks, standing ready for battle.

"Damn, never in ranger history have there been 100 Mega-Sized grunts fighting a Megazord," said Jordan.

The Samurai Megazord began cutting one by one. However, the Fallen Soldiers released chains from their hands, chaining the Samurai Megazord. Henry shook his head as he thrust his hand hard on the saber. Sparks came out of the chains.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower!"

Releasing flames, the Fallen Soldier yelled as he was burning to a crisp. The Fallen Soldiers jumped up while the Megazord pulled the chains. The Fallen Soldiers sliced themselves instead of the Samurai Megazord as they landed on the ground. Skarmiotto turned around, "No way!"

"Yes way," said Henry, "Samurai Sabers!"

The rangers took out their Samurai Sabers from their control panels. The Great Samurai Saber stretched out at Skarmiotto.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Great Samurai Saber, Samurai Slash!"

Spinning the disk on the saber, the Great Samurai Saber began to glow in bright white light. Sparks of white light were coming from the sky as Skarmiotto witnessed the Great Samurai Saber being brought up in a counter clock wise position. The rangers, who were inside the cockpit had their blades raised up high. Immediately, the rangers struck down with their sabers. The Samurai Megazord charged forward and with one cut, slaughtered Skarmiotto. Skarmiotto yelled as he exploded into pieces.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Henry, "Victory is ours."

The Samurai Megazord put the Great Samurai Saber in its holster and stood, looking at Lilycove City.

* * *

><p>Outside, at the Lilycove Docks, the samurai were sitting on the boardwalk of the dock, looking at the pink clouds and the sun behind them.<p>

"So," said Henry, looking at the rangers, "About earlier…"

Melody shrugged, "It's okay."

Henry looked at her, "But…"

"I'll try harder," said Melody.

Henry turned to her, "Don't try too hard. You did a good job today. You all did."

The four samurai nodded. Henry put his hand straight in front of him. Leona put her hand on top of his while Jordan followed and then it was Turner and Melody.

"Rangers Together… Samurai Forever!"

As they released the hands, Turner yelled as he fell into the water. The rangers laughed as Turner started to trend, "Uh, a little help?"

"You can swim," said Henry.

Turner watched as the samurai left him there. Turner shook his head as he started swimming toward the beach.

_**The samurai finally learned to work together. However, the battle with the Fallen has just begun. With obstacles ahead, Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 2 Ends Here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Preview:<strong>

**Jordan: Hell no. I'm not doing this piece of shit.**

**Turner: You knew what was at stake, you asshole! **

**Jordan: I only wanted to hang out with my friends.**

**Henry: Well, Jordan, your friends got hurt, you got hurt. It could have been prevented. **

**Jordan: I know.**

**Henry: Well, you have a choice. What will you choose? Saving the world or living a normal lifestyle?**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 3: Jordan's Rebellion**

**Jordan: It's payback time!**

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting chapter? I want to know your thoughts. Please review. :D


	3. Jordan's Rebellion

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 of Poké Rangers Samurai. I hope you enjoy. I might only update when I can because now I am in college now. So, here you go…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. So, what's going to happen, well find out next!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is the typical life of a samurai? It's strict and righteous, yet rigorous. They must always practice and train to be the stronger warrior. <strong>__  
><em>

It was bright as day at the Sasuke-Sakura House. It was nice and beautiful as the rangers were fighting each other with kendo sticks. It was Turner vs. Henry and Melody vs. Leona. They were all dressed in kimonos. The question was… where was Jordan?

"Where's Jordan?" asked Henry.

Henry turned around as he heard a yawn. He rolled his eyes as Jordan came down the stairs to the training area with messy air, yawning in response. Henry grumbled as he looked at his clothes. He was wearing green pajama pants and a green kimono. Henry took out a kendo stick and smacked him in the face. He yelled as he looked at Henry.

"Really?" asked Jordan, rubbing his head.

"You're late… a good three hours late," said Henry, "Samurai Training starts at sunrise, which is at 5:30 this morning. It is 8:30, duh."

Turner laughed, "And you are like not even in Samurai gear."

Henry turned to Turner. Turner looked at him as Henry pointed at him, "Then, how come you are wearing pajama pants too?"

Turner looked down and then looked at Henry in surprise, "Whoops, allow me to fix that."

Suddenly, he unzipped and pulled his pants down. Leona and Melody screamed as they ran into the house, scarred for life. Turner turned to Jordan, who was rolling on the grass laughing. Turner took his kendo stick and smacked him in the head. Jordan yelled as he felt the pain and Turner ducked Henry's stick.

"Go get dressed," said Henry, "Now."

Turner nodded as he walked away. As he walked toward his room, Leona and Melody shook their heads as they walked down the stairs. Jordan then turned around as the Kuroko gave him a stack of handwriting paper.

"Am I like in kindergarten or something? I know how to write," said Jordan.

"Uh-huh… if you can write the alphabet, you can write symbols. You need to practice each wind character 500 times," said Henry, "Otherwise, I can consider you to be not useful."

Henry walked away as the girls started training. Jordan turned to Henry, "He thinks he's all hot stuff… just wait Henry, I will be a better samurai than you."

He took a clump of paper and threw it in the air.

* * *

><p><em>(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)<em>

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiXZana13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Jordan's Rebellion<strong>

_**Based on:  
>Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #3: Skill Concentration Contest<br>Power Rangers Samurai #1: The Team Unites**_

* * *

><p>Back on the Sangre River, the ship stood there stagnant. The sounds of ancient music could be heard as Faylinn (finally I got her name right), was looking at the river. She was shaking her head, turning toward the villains.<p>

"Wow, we did a horrible job. The river didn't even rise once," said Faylinn.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Kilocto, "We have tried and tried… and those samurai slaughtered those Fallen Commanders like meat!"

Sangrexa shook his head, "You just need another strategy."

"It's not strategy…," said Kilocto.

Sangrexa gasped, "Oh, then what is it?"

Kilocto turned to them, "We need to make the humans… well, sad. Their tears cause the floods. Why do you think we haven't had a flood? We only got an uprising!"

Suddenly, they heard loud thumping on the other side of the boat. Sangrexa turned around as he shook his head. He saw a humanoid Golem with Onix like arms and legs. He was roaring in response as he was looking at them. He also had an Onix head with blue eyes and both heads were laughing in response.

"Rolemix, I presume," said Kilocto.

"Yes…," he said, "Kilocto, it's nice to see you again. Anyway…"

Sangrexa turned around, "What do you want?"

"I want to offer my services to destroy the planet and flood the Sangre River," said Rolemix.

"Honestly?" asked Faylinn, "You obviously can't."

Rolemix turned toward Faylinn, "You can shut up. After all, you are Sangrexa's pawn."

Insantly, Faylinn took out a dagger from the counter and threw it at Rolemix. Rolemix ducked as the dagger hit the wood.

"What the hell did you say?" she asked. Rolemix said nothing. Faylinn smacked him behind the head, "If you EVER… EVER insult me again, I will -."

"Faylinn, that's enough," said Sangrexa.

Faylinn turned toward Sangrexa and then turned to Rolemix. Rolemix laughed as he was looking at Sangrexa.

"If you think you can flood the Sangre River, then go ahead," said Sangrexa.

The monster nodded as he took a dive into the water. Faylinn then turned to Sangrexa and then to the other side of the ship.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Sasuke-Sakura House, Henry was sitting down as he was playing around with the Torkoal Origami. As he went to send out one of his Pokémon, Greta walked over toward Henry with papers.<p>

"Hey," said Greta, "Have you seen Jordan around?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't believe so. Why?"

"Well," she said, "He refused to write the characters that I asked him to write."

"What?" asked Henry.

"Yes," said Greta, "And he's not in his room."

Henry shook his head. He grabbed his origami and walked over to Greta. Greta turned to him, "What? You want to say something, I can tell."

"I can tell you this," said Henry, "Greta, Jordan is a rebel. He is going to have to find out the hard way. Why the hell did Winona choose him in the first place?"

"He knocked out her Pokémon in one hit," said Greta.

"Of course, another Gary Oak," said Henry, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Lilycove Game Corner, Jordan was playing DDR on the main console. He was on Extreme as he was on the last round. As he finished the round, he took a breather as he turned around to see his friends. One was brown-haired with green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with brown cargo pants and the other had reddish hair with blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans.<p>

"Hey, Marc, hey Aedan, what's up?" asked Jordan.

"Can we talk?" asked Aedan.

"Sure," said Jordan.

"You never competed in the Ever Grande Conference. We waited all day for you. So, what happened?" asked Marc.

Jordan sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"

Five minutes later…

"What? No way!" said Marc.

"Yep," said Jordan, "So far, it's been horrible. Henry's an ass. Turner thinks he's awesome. I hate those two. I just wanted to have a normal life and fight too."

The three of them were sitting outside Lilycove Department Store at a picnic table.

"Wow, do you want me to beat them up for you?" asked Marc.

"If you owned a sword, I would say yes," said Jordan.

"Wow," said Aedan, "That's crazy."

"I know right? They think I am an irresponsible ass," said Jordan.

Marc and Aedan shook their heads. Aedan then turned around, seeing people walk around the area. He then moved closer to Jordan, ready to ask a question.

"So, who are these people coming to take over?" asked Aedan.

"The Fallen," said Jordan.

No sooner he went to put his feet on the table, he saw a red line appearing from the wall. Rolemix came out of the crack, screaming as the people started running away. Jordan sighed, "Well, I guess it's time to prove my worth."

"Really?" asked Marc.

"AWESOME!" said Aedan.

Jordan started running on top of the table. Rolemix turned around as Jordan took out his Samuraizer.

"LET'S SAMURAIZE!"

Making the wind symbol, Jordan transformed into his suit and took out his Samurai Saber. Rolemix laughed as he took out three huge boulders. Jordan yelled as he landed on the ground upon impact.

"Damn," said Rolemix, "You are a weak samurai ranger. This should be easy."

"I am not weak. I can prove that I am powerful than anybody!" he yelled.

Rolemix laughed as he then struck his hands into the ground. Jordan turned around, wondering where the fists were going to end up. Quickly, Jordan flipped up and headed toward the top of the building. Suddenly, the rock fist punched Jordan in the stomach. Jordan yelled as he flew down and landed on the ground. As Jordan turned around, he saw Rolemix as he went to strike again. Punch after punch, Jordan felt the hit.

"Jordan!" yelled Marc and Aedan, heading over there. Rolemix turned around and released a rock from his stomach. Instantly, the teens yelled as the rock exploded in front of them. The two of them yelled, landing on the ground in agony.

"Marc! Aedan!" yelled Jordan.

As Rolemix went to stretch his arm to swing again, he looked up to see Henry and Turner cut him into pieces. As they landed next to Jordan, Melody and Leona landed on the ground to help the teens.

"Turner, do it," said Henry.

Turner nodded as he placed the Kingdra Disk in the Samurai Saber. It began to spin, "Samurai Saber… Misty Curtain!"

Sliding across with his blade, a barrier of mist came out of his blade, causing everyone in the area to diminish. Rolemix shook his head, "Where did they go?"

He then looked at his stomach. A grey shadow like part of his stomach was exposed. He laughed a little bit, "Guess who needs to go back in the Sangre River? I do!"

He found a crack in the floor. In a flash of red light, he went through the cracks of the floor.

* * *

><p>Later, at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"OW!"

Jordan was being disrobed by the Kuroko. He had three big bruises: one in the stomach, one on the right arm and a red gash on his forehead. Rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide were being used. As Jordan screamed, he had a white bandage on his head and his whole body was wrapped up in some soft mini-cast. He looked up to see Greta. Her face was stone cold as she looked at him.

"This is what happens when you abandon your training," she said.

Jordan looked at her and then at Turner, who was staring at him dead in the face. As he was putting his clothes back on, Turner started clearing his throat, "You went out alone and you fought alone… what the hell were you thinking?"

Jordan didn't say a word. Turner grabbed him by the collar, "WELL?"

The moment was interrupted when Melody and Leona came inside. Leona walked towrd Jordan. Jordan sighed, "How are they?"

"They are like in the hospital… and will be out in like 2-3 weeks. Both are in critical condition," said Leona.

Jordan grumbled as he kicked the pillow on the floor and fell to his knees. Henry shook his head, "Jordan, it's your fault."

"I know!" said Jordan, looking at Henry, "I wasn't strong enough, okay?"

"Wrong…," said Henry, "It's because you violated 'the code'."

"The code?" asked Jordan.

Henry nodded, "This code has lasted in the Hoenn Region for a while. It was only violated once during a massive battle where they had no choice. However… as a Samurai Ranger, we must give up our past, and dreams… and our friends and families are not allowed to know."

"What?" asked Jordan.

"Yep, doing so will cause our loved ones to get involved," said Henry, looking at him, "But, since you didn't go by the code, I'm sure you caused not one, two violations."

Jordan sighed. He then turned to Henry, "I would use whatever wind power strategy you have left. I want Rolemix destroyed tomorrow. If not, I will have the Samuraizer back. Understood?" asked Henry.

The rangers stood in shock. Jordan looked up as Henry got up from his seat and walked over to him, "We can only put with you dragging us down for so long. I will not accept falling down another level. Winona chose the wrong trainer."

Jordan looked up and turned to Henry, "You know what? I met the previous rangers. Their leader wasn't as rude and obnoxious as you were. You can go to hell."

Henry went to punch, but Jordan pushed him down. Henry got up as Jordan started to leave. Greta turned around, "If I was him, I would have done the same thing."

"But, he's a weakling," said Henry, "I told you."

"But, you just knocked down his confidence by like 10 levels. What the hell were you thinking?" asked Greta.

Henry immediately walked toward his room and shut the door. The other three samurai also walked away from the situation.

Jordan stood at the foot of the Lilycove Hospital. He didn't go inside, but he stood far away from the building inside. He was afraid to see how bad they were. He turned around as he was heading somewhere else, with thoughts in mind.

'_Marc… Aedan… I won't be able to chill with you guys until they are defeated' _he thought.

As Jordan started walking back, a thought came into his head, _'We can only put with you dragging us down for so long. I will not accept falling down another level. Winona chose the wrong trainer.'_

Jordan noticed a can and kicked it, "Grr…. (bleep) you, Henry!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Kilocto was watching as Rolemix was taking a bath. Kilocto took out a rod and placed it in the water. As he raised the stick, he noticed that the water went up a good four inches.

"Nice, the water has started to increase… not bad," said Kilocto.

Sangrexa, overhearing this, walked up toward Kilocto. He turned as Sangrexa grabbed him behind his neck, "Are you sure?"

"Uh… yeah?" asked Kilocto. Sangrexa sighed as he looked at him and then at Rolemix who was doing the backstroke in the water.

"Could you stop swimming and get back to work?" asked Sangrexa.

"Of course," said Rolemix, laughing, "I'm almost energized."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Jordan was sitting at the beach, looking at the sun overhead. He was sipping a glass of soda as he began to hear Henry's words one more time in his head.

'_We can only put with you dragging us down for so long. I will not accept falling down another level. Winona chose the wrong trainer.'_

Instantly, he slammed the glass down on the table and looked at the beach. He then began to think of the moves. He then looked at the sun setting. He nodded, putting money on the table, heading straight toward the end of the beach.

"It's simple," he said to himself, "Since my element is wind, I should be able to tell by the force of the rock movement and the speed."

Jordan took out his Samurai Saber and started doing moves. He then clutched to the ground, feeling the wind going into his ears. He then flipped up and started cutting across. While doing that, Henry at the training field was meditating and training as well. The two of them cut down at the exact same time, at two different places…

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

"AHHH!"

Rolemix laughed as the Fallen Soldiers started killing everything in its place. He laughed as he turned to the people. Stretching his arms, people were getting hit by his rock fists.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" he yelled.

"That's what you think!"

Rolemix turned around. He then looked to see Leona, Henry, Turner, and Melody standing there with the white banner behind them. The Kuroko stood there, holding the poles.

"What the hell?" asked Rolemix, "Where's the green one?"

"He has a point," said Turner, "Where's Jordan?"

"We don't need him," said Henry, "Let's go!"

The rangers nodded, taking out their Samuraizers, "SAMURAIZER! LET'S SAMURAIZE!"

火 水 心 雷

Transforming into their suits, the rangers took out their Artillery Disks.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

Rolemix laughed as he went to them, "How are you going to stop me?"

"They don't have to."

Rolemix turned around. He laughed as he saw who was coming toward him. Henry turned in shock. Jordan stood there. He was exhausted from what he could tell. There were bags under his eyes and his head bandage was remove, showing the gash on his head.

"Return your Samuraizer," said Henry.

"Hell no," said Jordan, looking at Henry, "I can do this. You got to trust me."

"Why should I?" asked Henry.

Jordan pushed Henry down and turned to Rolemix, "It's payback time!"

Jordan took out his Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraize!"

風

Pressing the button, Jordan struck a pose as a green gust of wind surrounded him, transforming into his suit.

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready! Artillery Disk, set!"

"Fallen Soldiers, crush him!" said Rolemix.

Before Henry could say anything, Jordan went at it. He started cutting Fallen Soldier after Fallen Soldier. He then jumped up and cut another one to pieces. He then turned around and punched two of them in the face and cut four more.

"That's Jordan," said Turner.

"Let's fight," said Henry, "He's not stealing my superhero fun!"

As everyone decided to jump in, all five rangers were cutting the Fallen Soldiers. Henry sliced one and took out his Torkoal Disk and placed it on the saber.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

He then spun the disk. A red flame burst out of the disk and it swirled around the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Sacred Fire Strike!"

Swinging the saber, a stream of mystical fire emerged as he swung across. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were incinerated in flames.

Next, Turner took out his Kingdra Disk while cutting the Fallen Soldiers. As he slashed the three Fallen Soldiers, he placed the Kingdra Disk on the saber.

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

He then spun the blade. A stream of water surrounded it and it began to swirl around the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Water Pulse Strike!"

Cutting across, a blast of water emerged from the ground, destroying the Fallen Soldiers. Turner watched as they were being thrown all over the place.

Meanwhile, Leona cut three of them in the stomach and flipped over. She took out her Solrock Disk and placed it on the saber.

"Solrock Disk, set!"

She then spun the disk. Cosmic energy came out as she raised her saber, "Samurai Saber, Psyshock Strike!"

She stretched her saber forward. A pink bomb of energy came out, destroying the Fallen Soldiers in response to her attack.

Finally, Melody came across and cut two of them in the stomach. She then flipped across and cut the rest in half. She then turned around and cut two more with her Samurai Saber. Angry enough, she took out a yellow disk and placed it at the hilt of her Samurai Saber. Spinning the disk, bolts of electricity came out of the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Shock Wave!"

Swinging the blade, a release of electricity came out. A group of Fallen Soldiers screamed as they exploded by the bolts.

"Melody!" said Henry, cutting the Fallen Soldiers, "I need you!"

Melody nodded as she jumped toward Henry. The two of them spun their disks together.

"Samurai Sabers, Flame Wild Charge!" yelled Henry and Melody. Flames and electricity came out of their bodies as they cut the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they landed on the ground in response.

As Rolemix struck, Jordan rolled across the grass upon impact. As Rolemix struck his fist, Jordan jumped up and then cut his armor. Rolemix watched as he saw Jordan land on his two feet.

"Mega Punch!"

SMACK! Rolemix punched Jordan so far, that he landed on the ground. Jordan turned around, waving his arms, "Come on!"

Rolemix laughed, "Okay."

As he dug his hands into the cement, Jordan closed his eyes, feeling the wind movements in the ground. He then started dashing as the arms came up from the ground. As he kept running, he saw the arms come up and crash down. Jordan kept running, trying to evade the fists. As Jordan went to the left, the fists continued toward him. Jordan jumped on one building. He turned to see the fist come from behind. Jordan then flipped downward as the fist was coming toward the ground. Landing on the ground, the fist came from behind. He headed for the parking garage. Jordan kept running as the fists kept running up and down. He turned toward Rolemix.

"What are you going to do about it now, Rockface?" asked Jordan.

Rolemix pushed harder into the ground. Jordan watched as the left fist was coming toward his face. It was blocked by a red streak of light, revealing Henry. Rolemix shook his head as he activated his other fist. The fist punched Henry into the wall. Jordan then turned toward Rolemix. The fists were coming toward Jordan. As Jordan hid behind Rolemix, the fists hit the creature. As the creature tried to bring his hands, he stood in shock.

"What the hell? I'm tied!" he said.

"Haha," said Jordan, "You were too cocky."

He placed the Tropius Disk into the Samurai Saber. Spinning the saber, a blast of wind came out with green leaves appeared, "The finisher! Samurai Saber, Leaf Storm Strike!"

Striking the attack, a green tornado came out of his saber. Rolemix yelled as he was cut into pieces. Jordan turned around as the creature exploded into pieces. Turner, Melody, and Leona walked up to Jordan.

"Nice," said Leona, "Good job."

"Told you I can do it myself," said Jordan.

Henry turned around, "We worked as a team."

Jordan shook his head, "So pissed at you right now."

The rangers turned around as Rolemix grew ten times bigger. Jordan shook his head, "Tropius Origami Zord!"

Placing the square origami device on the ground, he drew the symbol on the zord. The Tropius Zord was transformed. In response, Jordan put the Samurai Saber into the cockpit.

"Let's do this, Rolemix," said Jordan.

Rolemix started throwing rocks at the monster. Explosions occurred as the Tropius Zord appeared. The Tropius Zord started releasing Razor Leaves. Rolemix charged forward and kicked the zord, sending it flying. The Tropius Zord then was caught by the other four Origami Zords.

"Can I do this by myself for once?" asked Jordan.

"No," said Henry. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

"Damn you!" yelled Jordan.

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Why did we combine?" asked Jordan, "I could've done it by myself."

Henry shook his head. Jordan went to speak, but Leona poked him in the shoulder, "Jordan…"

Jordan turned around. Leona put her arms across her chest, "Shut up… I want to get this battle done. I'm running late for my manicure."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Let's just focus. Samurai Shield!"

Instantly, a black shield came out of the Samurai Megazord's right hand. The Great Samurai Saber was drawn as they marched forward. Rolemix released a Rock Blast from his mouth. Explosions came out of it. The rangers held on as the explosions escalated. Rolemix laughed as he dug his hands into the ground.

"Are we going to run?" asked Jordan.

"Nope. We are going to wait for the opportune moment," said Henry.

"When will that be?" asked Jordan.

"Shut up and concentrate," said Henry.

Jordan nodded as the other rangers closed their eyes. Instantly, the main cockpit lights turned off as the Samurai Megazord stood there. Rolemix laughed as he released the two arms. Henry opened his eyes and blocked one of them. Rolemix gasped. The Samurai Saber then cut both arms. Rolemix yelled as he looked at his stumps.

"You imbecile. Why?" he yelled.

"Because you Fallen deserve to die," said Henry, "The finisher!"

The rangers took out their Samurai Sabers from their control panels. The Great Samurai Saber stretched out at Rolemix.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Great Samurai Saber, Samurai Slash!"

Spinning the disk on the saber, the Great Samurai Saber began to glow in bright white light. Sparks of white light were coming from the sky as Rolemix. Rolemix witnessed the Great Samurai Saber being brought up in a counter clock wise position. The rangers, who were inside the cockpit had their blades raised up high. Immediately, the rangers struck down with their sabers. The Samurai Megazord charged forward and with one cut, slaughtered Rolemix. Rolemix yelled as he exploded into pieces.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Henry, "Victory is ours."

"We did it!" said Turner.

Jordan sighed as he shook his head. The Samurai Megazord put the Great Samurai Saber in its holster and stood, looking at Lilycove City.

* * *

><p>Later that day on the beach…<p>

"Hey," said Jordan.

The rangers were standing together on the beach. Henry walked up toward him. Jordan sighed, "Look, Henry. I apologize for being a wiseass to you. I finally realize what's important. May I fight with you?"

Henry looked at him, "I never wanted you to quit."

Turner smiled, "Well, let's celebrate back at the house."

The rangers sighed as they were walking back. Turner was happy, dragging disgruntled Jordan by the neck. Jordan rolled his eyes as his ass was being dragged along the sand.

_**The young samurai, Jordan Singer, finally accepts his destiny to be a Samurai Ranger. And he hopes to even better himself… even better than Henry. Well, Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 3 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Preview:<strong>

**Turner: Hey, you know, I can help you…**

**Leona: Did anyone tell you that you were somewhat annoying?**

**Henry: You two are going on a stakeout.**

**Turner: YES!  
><strong>

**Leona: Really? **

**Turner: I know how that kid feels. **

**Leona: Are you feeling homesick, Turner?**

**Turner: Maybe… **

**?: Haha, it was all a lie.**

**Chapter 4: Deals and Sorrowful Tears**

**Leona: That's unforgiveable**

* * *

><p>AN: Took a while. But, classes started. Please read and review. :D


	4. Deals and Sorrowful Tears

A/N: Here is Chapter 4! Relax, Jordan's not involved in any way, shape… or form. We are going to now do a storyline revolving around two rangers… enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord.__ As for Jordan, he decides to be a rebel when the rangers decide to train. However, Rolemix arrives, smacking Jordan down. Jordan realizes that hanging with his friends was a violation to the code and decides to help defeat the Fallen by using his strategy. What more could happen? Find out next on Poké Rangers Samurai!_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Sasuke-Sakura House. Training was over and it was all fun and games for everyone. Jordan was listening to his music while Melody was reading a book. Leona was reading a tabloid magazine and Henry was just sitting down reading his comic books. However, someone wasn't really relaxing.<p>

"SO!" said Turner, barging into the room, "WHO NEEDS HELP IN SAMURAI TRAINING?"

Jordan looked at Turner, "Uh… no thanks. I can do it on my own. I would rather fall asleep right now than listen to _your _lectures."

Turner shook his head, "Melody?"

"I'm fine, thanks," said Melody, turning the page.

"We know Henry doesn't need help," said Turner. He then turned to Leona, "What about you?"

Leona rolled her eyes as she threw the magazine over her head and turned to Turner, "Turner Wolfe… you are the most annoying person I have ever met."

Suddenly, Turner's jaw dropped. He was surprised that Leona actually said that. She then got up from her spot, picked up her magazine and walked away. Turner turned toward Leona, "Leona!"

Henry sighed. Jordan got up from his comfortable position and walked toward Henry, "What is with him?"

"I have no idea," said Henry.

Greta walked into the room, rolling her eyes, and then turned to Henry and Jordan, "He's been acting like that all day yesterday too."

"I wonder why," said Henry.

Jordan and Melody turned to Henry and then turned toward the front door.

* * *

><p><em>(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)<em>

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiXZana13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Deals and Sorrowful Tears<strong>

_**Based on: **_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #2: Deal with a Nighlok**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Something was in the water. He was doing the backstroke as he was floating on the red water. He had a body of a Ninetales and there were stripes of an Arcanine all over his body. He was swimming, having a great time.

"What to do… oh, what to do… the cries of humans and Pokémon make me smile happily," he said as he was heading toward the boat.

On the boat, Sangrexa and Faylinn were looking at the beast coming toward the boat. Sangrexa was furious as he looked at Faylinn and then at the monster.

"He's so weird," said Faylinn, "And a perverted one too…"

"Well, Flareflash has always been one to be that way," said Sangrexa.

"Hey…," said Flareflash, getting up from the boat. He was shaking his head as he turned to Sangrexa, "Is that how you welcome me? After all, you summoned me."

Faylinn looked at Sangrexa and Sangrexa looked at Flareflash. Shaking his head, he turned toward the Fallen Soldiers.

"Who summoned him?" asked Sangrexa.

Kilocto, who was sitting by his desk, turned around toward Sangrexa, "I did, sir."

"Why?" asked Sangrexa.

"I asked to help increase the Sangre River," said Kilocto, looking at Sangrexa, "Besides, the tears of a human's deep sadness might be worth 1 for every 100 human tears."

Faylinn turned around, "From this pervert?"

Kilocto nodded. Flareflash laughed as he was about to touch Faylinn. Faylinn turned around and slapped him across the face, "Don't touch me."

Flareflash nodded, "Yep."

Sangrexa looked at Flareflash, "Well, don't just sit there, go make people cry!"

Flareflash laughed as he decided to go out.

* * *

><p>Outside Lilycove City, a little kid was playing with his Beautifly. As the Beautifly blasted a Silver Wind with Sleep Powder, the kid was smiling. He wore a red hat with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He never expected Flareflash to appear behind him.<p>

"Hello, kid," he said.

"Uh… hi?" asked the kid.

"Want to make a deal?" he asked.

The kid gulped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"TURNER, GET OFF!" yelled Leona.

Turner, who was surprised at Leona, walked over toward him in response, "Leona, what's your problem?"

Leona turned around, "IT'S Y-."

Her voice was cut off by the annoying bells going off. Turner turned around and looked at the stick that had the piece of paper on it.

"Great, a Fallen Commander," said Turner.

Turner and Leona rushed out the door, running into Jordan, Melody and Henry. The five of them yelled as they fell next to the main door.

* * *

><p>Flashfire was smiling as he was shaking hands with the kid. The kid looked at him, "Should I trust you?"<p>

"We're friends, aren't we, Jake?" asked Flashfire, smiling. Fire was coming out of his nostrils. As he took Jake by the hand, he then turned to see Henry jump toward him with his saber. Pushing Jake to the side, Flashfire grabbed Henry's sword and threw him toward the ground.

"Fallen, that's as far as you go!" said Henry.

Flashfire turned around. He was surrounded on all sides. He then turned toward Henry, "Now, come on, we're friends, right Jake?"

Jake turned around and looked. Turner turned to Jake and then at the monster, "Don't listen to him, Jake. The Fallen aren't really trustworthy."

"And you are a pest," said Flashfire.

Jake stood there mortified. He then started to run away. Before Flashfire could say anything, Henry, Turner and Jordan jumped up and stretched out their swords. Upon impact, Flashfire cut across the three of them with his claws, landing them on the ground. He then turned around to see Leona and Melody about to cut him. Flashfire cut them again, causing the girls to land on the ground. He jumped up and turned to them.

"Samurai… the fun is just beginning," said Flashfire, releasing the fire bombs from his hands. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Flashfire laughed as he disappeared in the cracks. The rangers stood there, watching the creature leave. Leona sighed, as she removed her helmet.

"Leona!" yelled Turner, "Put your helmet back on!"

Leona turned to him, "My hair is tangled… okay? Anyway, that child… I'm worried about him."

After untangling her hair, she placed her helmet back on. She then turned toward Turner, "Happy now?"

Turner rolled his eyes. Henry shook his head, "Jake has to be somewhere. I will see what I can do in the main district. Jordan and Melody look around the beaches and docks and as for you two… I need you guys to search the forests."

"Why us?" asked Leona, "Can I work with Jordan?"

"Nope," said Henry, "Besides, maybe you two can work out your problems."

Leona turned to Turner. Turner smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulder. She elbowed him and punched him in the stomach, "You touch me like that, you will be begging for mercy."

"Okay," said Turner, speaking in a high-tone voice.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Jake was walking in the woods with his Beautifly, "Beautifly, are you ready?"

Beautifly nodded. He smiled as he changed into his tuxedo like costume with a blue sparkling tie, "Beautifly, use Sleep Powder!"

Beautifly nodded as it released blue particles of dust.

"Combine with Silver Wind!" said Jake.

Beautifly smiled as it started flapping its wings, releasing silver wind. A combination of blue and silver wind was something magical to his eyes as it surrounded him. He never felt dreary or tired, but the words excitement popped into his mind. As Jake turned around, he saw Turner and Leona observing.

"That was amazing," said Turner.

"Who are you guys?" asked Jake.

Turner turned around, "That's not important. We saw you talk to a creature. What was the deal or at least the purpose of the deal?"

"Nothing went on," said Jake. Leona turned around, looking at Jake. She can tell that he was in shock. He was also trying to cover up something.

"Are you sure?" asked Leona, "Maybe we can help."

"NO," said Jake, "NOTHING'S GOING ON!"

He took out his Poké Ball, returning Beautifly into his Poké Ball. He then started running into the woods. Turner went to run, but Leona pulled his shirt. Turner turned around, "What?"

"Maybe we should wait," said Leona.

"Leona, we could probably have a lead," said Turner.

"A lead? What lead?" asked Leona.

Turner rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Leona sighed, "We should watch him overnight."

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Turner.

"Nope," said Leona.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Turner and Leona were sitting in the park, watching the house that stood in front of them. It was obvious that Jake went in for the night. The sun was setting and the sky was dark pink, fading into night.

"Damn," he said, "He is a very good coordinator."

Leona turned around, "So?"

"He…," said Turner. He turned around and walked toward the swing-set. Sitting on the swing, he looked at the apartment complex. His face was silent. Leona then turned to him, "So, finish your sentence."

Leona crossed her arms as Turner looked at her, "He reminds me of me."

"What?" asked Leona.

"Leona, I wanted to be the world's best coordinator. Like him, I practiced night and day trying to perfect my moves for the following contest," said Turner.

"Wait a minute," said Leona, "I thought you were an advanced trainer like me and the rest."

"I was too," said Turner, "I obtained eight badges and won four of the five ribbons of the Hoenn Grand Festival. I was going to go get the fifth ribbon, but I was called here. Of course, you wouldn't understand because you have different dreams than I do."

Leona was about to give an attitude toward Turner, however she bit her tongue and began to think a little bit.

'_Well... now is not the time to be egocentric,' _thought Leona.

Leona turned to Turner, "Turner, I understand. We all do. All of us have different dreams. Is that the reason why you have been annoying everyone? Are you homesick?"

Turner turned to her, "No… well, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

Leona sighed, "Well, then you wait here."

Turner looked at her, "Leona, what are you doing?"

Leona smiled, "Just doing my duty as a samurai… just give me an hour."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

Jordan finally finished his symbol power for the day, turning to Melody and Henry who just finished sparring at the training field.

"That was great," said Henry.

Melody nodded. Her hair was wrapped in a towel with her night clothes. She wore a yellow shirt with white pants and lightning bolts on them. Henry was wearing a white t-shirt with red pants.

"You guys ready to sleep?" asked Jordan.

Henry nodded, "We've been up since 5… well, 4 for me."

"You go to bed too early," said Jordan.

Suddenly, there was a smell of chicken. Sniffing it, the rangers rushed over toward the kitchen. The three of them dropped their jaws as they saw Leona wearing rubber gloves, an apron and a white chef hat. She then decided to use a pot.

"What is she doing?" asked Jordan.

"Must be cooking something," said Melody, "It smells okay… maybe not."

"She could be cooking a Psyduck for all we know," said Jordan, laughing.

Henry punched him in the stomach. Jordan looked at him as Henry was shaking his head, observing Leona's cooking method.

Henry sighed, "Just ask the servants to do it."

Melody nodded, "I wonder… oh yeah, she sent me a text on my Samuraizer."

The rangers looked at her Samuraizer. Pressing the buttons, the text was revealed.

_**Hey, Turner and I are on a steakout. Coming home to make Turner a home cooked meal. Have a good time- Leona!  
><strong>_

Henry, Jordan, and Melody looked at each other and then turned toward Leona. Leona was trying to cut a massive watermelon.

"Damn it," she said, using a handheld knife. She threw it to the ground. She took out her Samurai Saber, which came out of her Samuraizer. She took out the Artillery Disk and placed it on the hilt of her saber. She raised it and then cut the watermelon in pieces. She then threw them in the pot.

"I hope Turner has a barf bag," said Henry.

"Agreed," said Jordan.

"I envy her," said Melody.

"Why?" asked Jordan.

Melody sighed, "Because she can cook."

The guys rolled their eyes as they continued watching the pink ranger cook a home-cooked meal.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Turner was sitting on the bench, looking at the stars. The cool air was surrounding Turner as he turned around, seeing Leona with a silver platter and her pink backpack on her back. She sat down next to Turner giving her a platter.

"Here you go," she said.

Turner opened the silver platter. He looked at the food. It was sparkly. It had watermelon pieces, some pieces of chicken and lo mien noodles with a bottle of green tea.

"Okay," said Turner, "This is good."

Taking out the chopsticks, Leona began to take out her sleeping bag. While doing that, Turner chewed on the food. He could taste the horrible stench and spat it out. He quickly started grabbing the food and throwing it to the ground. It looked good on the outside, but it was burnt and rotten on the inside. As he turned to Turner, Leona looked at it.

"You were that hungry?" asked Leona.

"Yep," said Turner, "Surprised?"

Leona smiled as she looked at the sky, "You know what my dream is?"

Turner shook his head. Leona laughed as she turned to him, "My dream is to be an Elite Four Trainer or at least a Gym Leader in the psychic field. I always loved the power of psychic energy. It amazed me. I thought it was cool. But, that's also on hold."

"You, a psychic gym leader?" asked Turner.

Leona smiled, "Yes."

Turner smiled, "That's a good idea. I fully believe you can do that."

"And I know you will master your skills and be an awesome coordinator," said Leona.

Turner looked at her, "I was waiting for a selfish remark."

Leona looked at him with an evil eye, "Don't push it, Turner."

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

The weather was freezing and the sun was rising. Turner and Leona managed to fit in the sleeping bag. Turner awoke to look at the sun in the sky. Yawning, he tried to zip down.

"This is amazing. I slept in a sleeping bag with a girl and nothing happened during the night at Jake's," said Turner, looking back. He then noticed Jake walking out with his trophies. Turner nudged Leona. Leona shrugged, "What?"

"Jake's on the move," said Turner.

The two samurai struggled to get out. Leona sighed as she grabbed on the bench, "Pull with me."

Turner nodded. At the same time, they got up in the sleeping bag and started hopping toward the bushes. Jumping out of the bushes, they saw Jake throw his trophies in the garbage.

"What the hell?" asked Leona, "Why would he do that?"

Hopping, they followed Jake to an open field with an abandoned house. It had stairs that walked up to the balcony.

"Where are you Flashfire?" asked Jake.

Suddenly, Flashfire emerged from the trees. Leona and Turner went to strike a fighting stance, but they were stuck. Leona quickly touched the zipper and started unzipping. As they unzipped the bag fully, the two of them fell out and landed on the ground. Flashfire laughed, "You two are funny… Jake, get upstairs."

The rangers looked as Jake climbed all the way up. He then was on top of the balcony, without a rail.

"Jake, get down!" said Turner, "It's unsafe."

"Do it," said Flashfire, "DO IT!"

Jake looked at the ground and then looked at Flashfire. Flashfire turned to him, "If you don't do it, the promise won't be fulfilled."

Jake nodded. He then pounced off the balcony. Quickly, Turner started running with Leona behind. As he was about to make impact, Turner jumped up and stretched his arms. Jake landed on his arms, causing Turner to land on the ground. Leona rushed over, "You guys okay?"

Turner nodded, "Yeah."

"Why did you guys do that? My promise is not going to be fulfilled," said Jake.

"Well, guess what?" asked Flashfire, "It was a lie."

Jake turned to him, "What?"

Turner and Leona looked at each other and then at Flashfire. Flashfire laughed, "Jake, it was a lie."

Jake got up from Turner's arms and looked at Flashfire, "You… you promised me."

"Promise?" asked Leona, "What kind of promise?"

Jake sighed, "The promise was that if I gave up Pokémon Coordinating, I could have my parents back. They died in a car crash last year… and I miss them."

Suddenly, Jake's tears started to form. Jake went from sniffling to sobbing within seconds. Flashfire laughed, "Yes, he was right. The Sangre River is going to come up immediately just because of one child."

Turner turned around, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Flashfire turned toward Turner. Turner stood up, looking at Flashfire, "That was low. How dare you hurt him that way?"

Leona turned to him, "He was just an innocent child. Using him to get what you wanted was wrong."

"That was the deal," said Flashfire.

Leona turned to Jake, "I would suggest you run. We'll handle it."

Jake nodded as he rushed away to safety. Turner looked at Leona and then at Flashfire, "Flashfire, deal this."

"SAMURAIZER!"

The two samurai took out their Samuraizers, "Let's Samuraize!"

水 心

"Artillery Disk, set!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

"Shut up!" said Flashfire, releasing balls of fire. Leona and Turner yelled as they were hit on impact, flying on the ground. Turning around, they saw Flashfire coming toward them, ready to strike. However, he was then cut by Henry, Jordan, and Melody. As the three of them landed on the ground, they regrouped with Turner and Leona.

"Sorry for being late," said Henry.

"It's okay," said Leona, "We have now enough power to take them on."

"Fallen Soldiers!" yelled Flashfire.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they saw Fallen Soldiers creep out from every corner of the forest. Quickly, Henry turned to the others, "Weapons!"

* * *

><p>Henry spun his disk, "Fire Machete! Torkoal Disk, set!"<p>

Placing the Torkoal Disk on the Fire Machete, he used the weapon to strike the large groups of Fallen Soldiers. He then cut the whole group surrounding them. When more came, he raised the sword in the sky and landed it on the ground. Fire came out of the ground, incinerating the Fallen Soldiers.

Jordan then spun his disk, "Feather Fan! Tropius Disk, set!"

"Time to blow you away," he said, pulling the trigger. Green wind came out of his fan, shooting the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers were cut as he blew them across the board. He then kicked three in the stomach and landed on the ground. He then turned the fan on high as he saw more coming, "Time for a MASSIVE GUST!"

A green gust came out of his weapon, causing the Fallen Soldiers to take the hit. Jordan laughed as he placed the Feather Fan down in response to their death, "Have a nice day."

Next, Melody spun her disk, "Shocker Spear! Manectric Disk, set!"

Melody then cut three of them with her spear and then cut another two in the face. She then saw more come toward her. As she used her spear as a holding device, she lifted off the ground and started kicking all of them in the face. She then raised her spear to the sky, "Thunderbolt!"

Releasing a Thunderbolt from the spear, dark clouds appeared as the yellow bolts hit the Fallen Soldiers, destroying them.

Flashfire started running away. As he kept running, he turned to see a glass barrier hit him. He then turned around to see Leona and Turner.

"You're not going anywhere," said Turner, spinning his disk.

"You're next on our list," said Leona, spinning her disk.

"Hydro Bow! Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Mind Slicer! Solrock Disk, set!"

Flashfire charged up all of his fire energy. As he released his waves of fire, Leona and Turner were hit hard, causing them to land on the ground.

"We need a better plan," said Turner.

"Simple, we combine energy," said Leona.

Turner nodded as he pulled his bow back, "Time for a massive Hydro Pump!"

As he released the bow, a blast of water came out of the Hydro Bow. Next, Leona supercharged the Mind Slicer with cosmic energy, "Psycho Cut!"

Throwing the Mind Slicer with the Hydro Pump attack, the two attack combination cut deep into Flashfire's body. Flashfire screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. Leona grabbed her Mind Sliced back as the two of them stood there in relief.

"Wait a minute," said Leona, "We can't celebrate yet."

Turner turned around as Flashfire began to grow ten times bigger.

"And I thought their first lives were bad," said Turner.

"Let's go," said Leona, "The two of us… now."

The two took out their origami devices and placed them on the ground. With their Samuraizers, they began to create the enlarge symbol.

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

The rangers landed in their cockpits as the Kingdra and Solrock Origami Zord transformed. Flashfire laughed as he released a flamethrower at the two zords.

"Dragonbreath!" yelled Turner.

A release of dragonbreath came out of Kingdra, hitting Flashfire.

"Stone Edge!" yelled Leona.

Solrock's eyes began to glow bright red as rocks came out from the ground and started impaling Flashfire. Flashfire yelled as he landed on the ground.

"We told you…," said Turner.

"You aren't getting away with this," said Leona, "Turner, ready?"

Turner nodded. The Solrock Zord floated up toward Kingdra. Kingdra then used its bottom half to smack the Solrock Zord on the ground. A pink aura surrounded it as it began to charge fully at Flashfire. Flashfire landed on the ground and the Solrock Zord materialized back.

"Alright," said Leona and Turner.

"It's our turn," said Henry, already in the Torkoal Origami Zord. The five Origami zords stood together as Flashfire got back up. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

As the Samurai Megazord went to cut, Flashfire blocked it and then punched the Samurai Megazord in the stomach.

"I don't care how many times you configure. You won't be able to defeat me," said Flashfire. Flashfire released a massive amount of flames. The Samurai Megazord was trapped in the ring of fire. Flashfire then went to grab the Samurai Megazord's Kingdra leg.

"Great," said Henry, "Not good."

"Leave it to me," said Turner, "Kingdra… Aqua Jet!"

Suddenly, a blast of water came out of Kingdra's face, hitting Fireflash as it rocketed up toward the sky.

"My turn," said Leona, "Solrock, Meteor Mash!"

The Solrock detached and it spiraled down toward Fireflash, hitting and cutting the creature. It attached back to the Samurai Megazord.

"Now," said Henry, "The finisher."

The samurai took out their sabers, "Great Samurai Saber, Samurai Slash!"

Spinning the disk on the saber, the Great Samurai Saber began to glow in bright white light. Sparks of white light were coming from the sky as Fireflash. Fireflash witnessed the Great Samurai Saber being brought up in a counter clock wise position.

"Uh, can we make a deal?" asked Fireflash.

"Uh…," said Turner.

"No," said Leona.

The rangers, who were inside the cockpit had their blades raised up high. Immediately, the rangers struck down with their sabers. The Samurai Megazord charged forward and with one cut, slaughtered Fireflash. Fireflash yelled as he exploded into pieces.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Turner.

"Victory is ours," said Leona.

The Samurai Saber placed the Great Samurai Saber back in its holster and stood, finishing the battle.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

The samurai decided to sit at the Lilycove Contest Hall. As Jake walked out with the trophies that were in the garbage can, he placed them on the side and took out his Beautifly. Throwing the Poké Ball in the air, Beautifly came out and was doing its performance. After the applause, Henry drew a little symbol. As it hit Henry, he turned around to see an illusion of his parents.

"What did you do?" asked Jordan.

"Simple. Made a contact with the illusions and memories of his family," said Henry.

"Can you teach me?" asked Jordan.

"Nah, you're not experienced," said Henry.

"Oh shut up," said Jordan, looking at the scene.

Leona sighed as she looked at Turner, "Well, that was an awesome mission."

Turner turned around, "Yeah. Hey, I hope you are able to follow your dreams after this is over."

Leona looked at him, "Same goes for you."

With a little chuckle, Turner turned around, "Thanks."

Jordan, who was looking at the two of them, shook his head. Leona turned around and smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" said Jordan.

"Don't get any ideas," said Leona.

With that said, the samurai laughed as Jordan was rubbing the sore spot on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Preview:<strong>

**Jordan: Day off! Yeah…**

**Henry: For you, maybe.**

**?: Time to die.**

**Henry: Let's use this!  
><strong>

**Greta: No, it's too powerful!  
><strong>

**Leona: What is that?**

**Greta: The Secret Disk**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 5: Secret of the Heracross**

**Henry: 5-Disk Heracross Cannon!**

**Rangers: Ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting chapter if I do say so myself. Alright, review please!


	5. Secret of the Heracross

A/N: Here's Chapter 5… and here we go.

For all who wanted to know the misspelling… it was Flashfire… to all who's reading it, I apologize for any confusion. I will reedit it when I get the chance to.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord.__ As for Jordan, he decides to be a rebel when the rangers decide to train. However, Rolemix arrives, smacking Jordan down. Jordan realizes that hanging with his friends was a violation to the code and decides to help defeat the Fallen by using his strategy. After the attack, Turner and Leona stumble upon the Fallen and a little coordinator named Jake, who asked to give up his dreams to regain his parents back in return. When he was lied to, the rangers took action and defeated Flashfire. Hmm… What more could happen? Find out next on Poké Rangers Samurai!_

* * *

><p>Turner ducked as Leona went to cut across his head. He tackled her to the ground and then landed on the grass in the field training area. As Turner came across, Leona made the Barrier Symbol with her Samuraizer. Turner smacked right into the barrier. Turner yelled as he landed on the ground.<p>

"Careful," said Leona, grabbing him.

"Thanks," said Turner, "I hope I didn't bust any teeth."

Leona laughed, "Stop acting like me."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jordan popped out with his skateboard, crashing into Leona. Leona screamed as the two of them landed on the stairs.

"Hi," said Jordan.

"Asshole," said Leona, pushing him away. She got up and walked toward Turner. Melody came out, ready to start her training. She stopped walking and observed what was going on. Melody rolled her eyes as she walked out the door right next to them. Leona sighed, "So, Jordan… why attack us with a skateboard."

"I give you good news," said Jordan, throwing the skateboard to the bushes, "Greta said that because of our wonderful work, we get a break!"

"Really?" asked Turner, surprised, "You better not be lying."

Jordan looked at him, "Not lying."

Leona looked at him, "You're not?"

Jordan shook his head, "Nope."

Melody looked at him again, "You certain?"

"Positive," he said.

Leona and the others looked at each other and then at Jordan. Leona sighed, "So, where should we go? We should go to the mall. While you guys do something, me and Melody could probably get our nails done."

"And groom our Pokémon," said Melody, high-fiving Leona.

"How about we go to a carnival?" asked Jordan, looking at the girls.

Melody looked at him, "I have never been to a carnival."

Instantly, Jordan grabbed her hand, "Well, forget the mall. We are going to the carnival."

As they were heading to the main room, Henry was drinking some tea. Looking up, he saw the samurai.

"You guys should be going out," said Henry.

"We are," said Turner, "Are you coming?"

Henry shook his head, "Nope. Have fun, though. I have things to do."

Henry got up and walked to the back of the room. Henry pressed a button. The wall opened up to reveal staircase. Turner watched as the wall closed behind him, "How secretive are you?"

Henry sighed as he turned the lights on. The light illuminated the whole place. It had a red carpet on the floor, leading up to a table. It had a black box. As Henry walked up to it, he opened the box. An orange disk with Heracross symbols were on it.

"So, this is what Greta was talking about," he said.

He took the Heracross Disk with him and walked down the stairs, turning the lights off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Secret of the Heracross<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #5: Kabuto Origami**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #3: Day Off**_

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Turner, Leona, Melody, and Jordan were walking together in the carnival, having an awesome time. Turner, who was looking at the roller coaster, was really ecstatic to go on. Jordan sighed in relief as he looked at the cotton candy.

"I feel like I'm in Nimbasa City," said Jordan, "This is awesome."

Turner sighed, "If only Henry was here."

Leona looked at Turner, "He said he was busy, right? I wonder what he was doing?"

Jordan shrugged, "Well, maybe he has confidential reasons?"

Suddenly, Turner turned around, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," said Jordan. He shrugged his chin, "We never had one normal conversation with him. He seems so mysterious and all he does is feed his Pokémon, train and read comic books for the rest of the day. We only see him smile, but never laugh. Isn't that odd?"

Turner turned around, "No samurai needs to laugh… novice."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Jordan.

"Stop… it… please," said Leona, pushing herself in between the two samurai rangers. The rangers looked at each other and turned to Melody.

"He could be training," said Melody, "Jordan has a point."

"What makes you say that?" asked Jordan.

Melody looked at him, "A leader sometimes has to be 'on a top' of things, right?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

Henry was dressed in full samurai gear. He took out the Heracross Disk and placed it on the hilt of his Samurai Saber. Instantly, he spun the disk. An orange glow came out of his saber as he started swinging it. Suddenly, the disk began to glow bright orange. Orange bolts came out, electrocuting Henry to the point of him losing energy. He yelled as he landed on the ground, losing his grip to his Samurai Saber. Henry groaned as he got up from the ground in agony. Greta shook her head, walking toward him. Her face was serious as she looked at Henry with a tone of seriousness.

"Why did you take the disk?" asked Greta.

"Because… I wanted to see if I could master it?" asked Henry.

"Henry… you need double the symbol power… you, even though you are the leader of the team… are still inexperienced… mastering it will be difficult," said Greta.

Henry shook his head, picking up the sword, "I need to master this if we have to fight the Fallen."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Greta.

"The Fallen's forces might intensify, therefore there is no option. The Heracross Disk MUST be mastered," said Henry.

"That's why you remained by yourself to train?" asked Greta.

"Yeah," said Henry.

"Well, for once I would rather see you doing this by yourself than reading a creepy heroic comic book," said Greta, "But, something tells me you wanted to go to the amusement park."

"Well… maybe?" asked Henry.

Greta nodded, "This leadership thing has gotten in over your head."

Henry looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, leaders need to relax and be patient. That's what you need to do. You will do so in time," said Greta.

Henry looked at her, "Oh, hell no. I am going to do so right now."

As he went to pick up the sword, Greta rolled her eyes, "How come out of all of the rangers, he is the biggest hardhead on the face of the Earth? He's worse than Jordan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

People were sitting in the food court about a quarter-mile from the carnival. They never expected to see a red glow from a crack. The glow unleashed as the monster appeared. He was a humanoid Tangegrowth with five dreads that were in the shade of red. He carried a laser pistol.

"It's time to shoot," he said, pulling the trigger.

Pulling the trigger, red beams came out of it, shooting the people. The people started screaming as they hid for cover. The screams could be heard all the way from the carnival, where the rangers were pigging out on ice cream. Turner looked up, followed by the others.

"Don't tell me," said Jordan.

"Yep… either someone died or the Fallen attacked," said Leona.

"Or both," said Turner, "Let's go."

The four rangers nodded as they got up from the chairs. Rushing toward the exit, the rangers were clear in the distance of no notification. They took out their Samuraizers and began to transform. As the monster went to shoot more, a silver barrier appeared deflecting the bullets. He turned around, seeing Jordan and Turner appear.

"Samurai," he said.

"Hi," said Turner, "Give up, Fallen."

"No way," he said, "I, Tangello have other things to worry about than you guys, like flooding the river."

Jordan, without speaking, jumped up with his sword and went to do a cut. The cut, however, was easy… but Tangello was able to recover. He then was shot by Tangello. Tangello then laughed as the three other Samurai jumped up together, slashing him. His wounds were repaired. The three of them yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Now," he said, "Take this."

He pulled the laser bolt to maximum and started shooting. The rangers screamed as they were being shot by the attack. As they landed on the ground, Tangello laughed.

"Assholes, you can't defeat me," he said.

He went to fire again, when suddenly Henry jumped up and cut him from behind. Tangello laughed as his back was repaired. Tangello laughed as he punched him in the face and pulled the trigger.

"What, the Samurai Sabers won't work?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said Tangello, "I can't be cut because I can recover… HA HA!"

Turner and the others got up, "What do we do?"

"We can't use physical power. We need to use our symbol power," said Henry, "Everyone, attack together!"

The rangers nodded.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Tropius Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

The rangers spun their disks. Their blades began to glow in shades of fire, water, cosmic, wind and lightning energy. Tangello laughed as he saw this.

"No way," he said.

"Samurai Sabers, Quintuple Strike!"

The rangers cut downward toward the ground and energy was released from their blades. The blade like images heading toward Tangello transformed into a beam of energy. Tangello yelled as he was hit by it. He turned toward them, "Take this!"

As he charged his energy, Leona quickly made a barrier attack. The barrier was broken. Lucky enough, Henry's Fire Machete was used as a shield. He then struck again, and the rangers hid close behind. Henry then reached for his belt, taking the Heracross Disk out. He looked at the monster and then the disk. As he went to place it, Leona looked at the disk and then turned to Henry.

'_So, that's what you have been doing this whole time?' _she thought.

Before it could be used, sparks came out of Tangello, "Got to go to the river… drying up."

As he disappeared, the rangers transformed out of their uniforms. Henry sighed as he took out the Heracross Disk. He then looked up to see Leona.

"YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" she said.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

Jordan punched the wall in the Sasuke-Sakura house, turning to the other rangers, "So, what are we going to do with the Fallen Commander this time?"

Leona sighed, "Our swords didn't even cut him. Not even the Quintuplet Slash!"

Turner shook his head, "If he didn't run out of water…"

"We would have been destroyed," said Melody, leaning her head back against the wall.

Greta looked up, hearing their negativity coming out. She walked toward them in response, "Guys, fear is the greatest enemy. How do you defeat fear?"

The samurai rangers looked at her with blank looks. Greta sighed, "Confidence. Confidence is the key to defeating fear. You lose confidence, you lose the battle. It's not just about physical technique…"

"AND THAT'S JUST NOT A GOOD ENOUGH RESPONSE!" shouted Jordan, looking at Greta, "Without power we can't win. It's obvious, especially since we couldn't hit him."

"Wrong."

Jordan looked up. He noticed Henry, who was sitting down, "We did damage."

Leona turned around, "True, but our team attack should have destroyed him."

Henry looked at them, "There's only one reason why: we lack symbol power and he seems to be a higher level compared to the other four monsters we have already destroyed."

He reached into his pocket to reveal the Heracross disk, "This disk will solve our problems."

"That disk!" said Leona, looking at Henry. The others looked at Leona and then at Henry. Henry nodded as he looked at Greta. Greta smiled as she walked toward them, "Guys… there are three more secret disks that relate to the gym leaders and many more… they are kept secret. We only have the Heracross Disk, which resembles the fighting type and bug type."

"Wait a minute, you're trying to tell me that we had a sixth disk this whole time?" asked Jordan, "Why couldn't we easily use it?"

"Jordan, knowing all of us, we would have to use TWICE the symbol power," said Henry.

"Twice?" asked Jordan, "And let me guess you are going to train with that disk to master it."

Henry nodded, "Yes, I am. Unlike you guys, I can handle this."

Before Jordan could say anything, Henry left toward his room. Leona walked over toward the group, "He hesitated using it last time. I wonder why?"

In Henry's room, Henry looked at the disk and then looked at the wall.

'_Can I master this? Is it even possible? It's too powerful when I used it the first time… what can happen this time? I hope it's possible.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Kilocto had a bucket of red, bloody water. As he took a dipping spoon into the bucket, he lifted the spoon and poured it all over Tangello. Tangello smiled as he felt the liquid go right into his cracks. The cracks began to disappear as he became looser.

"Oh, that feels good," said Tangello.

"I'm sure it does," said Kilocto.

"I can't wait to kick some ranger butt," said Tangello, "And finish the job."

Suddenly, there was a little laughter. Tangello turned around to see Faylinn, laughing at him, "Yeah, if you can."

"You little bitch," said Tangello.

Faylinn looked at him, readying her guitar to use as a weapon, "Excuse me? You do know who you're messing with, right?"

"Faylinn, please," said Sangrexa, coming out of the curtains behind her. He looked at her, "One little insult from a Commander isn't going to hurt anybody. Then again, you don't get along with anybody."

"Well," said Tangello, "That's because she's-."

"Shut up and finish the job," said Sangrexa, interrupting him, "I don't want to hear it."

Tangello nodded as he walked away. Sangrexa shook his head, "Idiot."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

It was around 4 in the morning. Greta yawned as she woke up out of her bed and headed to have a drink of water. Sitting in the main room, she sat on a pillow and started to sip. She then looked up to the wall and walked toward the bedrooms. Melody, Turner, Jordan, and Leona were fast asleep. As Greta walked to Henry's room, Henry wasn't there. His comic books were all over the place and the window was wide open. An orange light was shining at the window frame. Walking toward the window frame, Greta watched as Henry was dressed in nothing but red pants. She could tell that he wasn't sleeping… nor could he sleep.

He was training, quietly as he placed a couple more torches in the ground, lighting them up. Henry then took out his Samurai Saber. Placing the Artillery Disk, he spun the disk, transforming his saber into the Fire Machete. He then took out the Heracross Disk and placed it on the saber. Immediately, an orange stream of energy came out as it surrounded the saber. Waves of flames came out of his weapon, taking the saber around. He watched as the flames were then reverted back into the disk. A blast came out of his saber as Henry flew backwards and landed on the ground. He had scrapes from the rocks that were in the ground, but it didn't bother him. He picked up the Fire Machete again. Waves of fire appeared as he swung it around and then held it for as long as he could. However, the pressure on the sword appeared again and Henry flipped backwards and landed on the ground. Greta shook her head, looking down at Henry. He looked up as he picked it up again. He then swung the saber around one more time with the flames and held it. He held there for a good five minutes, absorbing the power.

'_Can he master the Heracross Disk at his level?' _thought Greta.

Henry tightened his grip as the pressure intensified. An orange light shot overhead…

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

People were screaming as they were running away from Tangello, who kept shooting people down with his blaster. He then used his hair as whips, smacking them down. Three Linoone came up to attack and he used his hairs to whip them away, knocking them down.

"Really, a couple of Linoone won't stop me," he said. As he went to do more damage, he felt four attacks hit: a Psywave, a Gust, a Thundershock, and a Water Gun attack. Turning around, he saw the four rangers.

"Hey, are you ready for Round 2?" asked Turner.

"Well, rangers. I was just wondering where you are. Because you need to die… TODAY!" said Tangello.

Turner and the others stretched out their Samuraizers, "SAMURAIZERS!"

Activating their Samuraizers, they stood ready to fight, "Let's Samuraize!"

水 心 風 雷

With a quick streaks of calligraphy, they were able to transform before Tangello attacked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The smoke was still rising from the Fire Machete as Henry was on the gravel, sleeping. He was exhausted after swinging the Fire Machete around and his bruises were very painful. Still as he slept, the footsteps of Greta kept coming closer to him. She approached him, waking him up with her hand. Henry opened his eyes.

"Yes…," said Henry, in a hoarse voice.

"Henry, you need to get to town. The rangers are facing the Fallen Commander again," said Greta.

Henry nodded, "You got it."

He carefully gets up with his Fire Machete and quickly heads over toward the area. He took out his Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraize!"

With a streak of red light, he transformed into the Red Samurai Ranger, hopefully ready to destroy the Fallen Commander.

* * *

><p>Melody, Jordan, and Leona flipped over and stretched out their blades. The blades went to cut across when Tangello pushed them to the side.<p>

"Morons," he said. Turning around, he saw Turner jumping up with his Hydro Bow. Stretching the string back, he released the attack. Tangello took out his pistol and pulled the trigger, shooting the blasts and then hitting him, "Wow… that really sucks!"

Landing on the ground, Turner dropped the Hydro Bow on the ground, rolling around in pain. Tangello walked toward him with his pistol.

"Say goodbye!" he said.

Suddenly, a stream of flames attacked him. Turning around, he saw the Torkoal Origami Zord released a fire attack. It folded and it went right back toward Henry, who had his Fire Machete in hand.

"You asshole. I don't have time for your games. Why don't you just leave me alone?" asked Tangello.

Henry didn't say a word. He held the Fire Machete behind his back and just watched the Fallen Commander badmouth him even more.

"Well, come on. What are you going to do? Kill me? Come on!" he said, laughing.

Turner looked at the others, "Uh, Henry, attack?"

"Come on, Henry. CHARGE!"

Henry reached for his belt and opened the buckle to reveal the Heracross Disk. He switched the Torkoal Disk with the Heracross Disk.

"Heracross Disk, set!"

Tangello laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"

He stretched out the gun. The four samurai turned to Henry, "HENRY!"

A stream of flames came out of the Fire Machete. He swung it around his body and stretched the saber right in front of him. Tangello felt the flames attack him, landing on the ground. Henry held the sword tightly as he gripped the handle. The flames went into the disk, causing pressure and tension to build. After grumbling and grunting by the pressure of the machete, he was able to move the handle downward.

The handle moved down to become the trigger. Two red rods popped out of the Fire Machete and the disk began glowing. The disk released an extended red slot, big enough to fit five disks.

"Five Disk Heracross Cannon, ready!"

Flames surrounded the Fire Machete and it ceased. Henry held it straight in front of him, turning to the other Samurai Rangers.

"NICE!" said the rangers.

"Quick, give me your power disks," said Henry, taking out his Torkoal Disk. The rangers nodded as they rushed over giving him the Samurai Disks. It was lined up in this order: Torkoal, Kingdra, Solrock, Tropius, and Manectric. The four rangers then got down on one knee as the blade began to supercharge.

"That thing can't beat me," he said, laughing as he aimed at the rangers. He then pulled the trigger releasing a green aura. Henry laughed as he aimed and pulled the trigger, "FIRE!"

Pulling the trigger, the five disks began to glow and shoot out of the cannon. The five disks formed, making a Heracross visualization, glowing in orange light. The Heracross then drilled right through Tangello. Tangello yelled as he landed on the ground. Orange sparks surrounded him as his face touched the ground and exploded. The Samurai Disks flew back to the rangers.

"Nice," said Jordan, "We did it!"

"Remember, we have the second life," said Henry.

Instantly, Tangello began to grow instantly. He laughed as he started pulling the trigger, shooting the buildings down.

"Zord time!" said Henry.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Let's cut him," said Henry, "Great Samurai Saber!"

Taking out the saber, he cut Tangello. Tangello started shooting beams. The rangers screamed as the Samurai Megazord got a direct hit. The Samurai Megazord landed on the ground.

"Damn," said Henry.

"Ha ha," said Tangello.

"Well," said Turner, "Do we have an idea?"

Henry took out the Heracross Disk, "We got to try."

"Are you sure?" asked Leona.

"We don't have a choice, Leona!" said Henry.

Leaving the cockpit, he appeared outside the Samurai Megazord with his Samurai Saber in hand. He then placed the Heracross Disk on the blade and spun it, "Heracross Zord, unleash!"

Spinning the disk, an orange beam came out of his sword. The beam struck the sky as a Heracross Zord materialized on the ground. An orange aura surrounded Henry as he arrived at the cockpit. Placing the saber in the cockpit, he then placed the Heracross Disk on.

"Whoa!" said Leona.

"That's amazing," said Turner.

Henry nodded as he struck the saber. The Heracross started flying toward Tangello. Tangello started shooting. The Heracross flew back and forth and then struck a punch at his stomach. Tangello yelled as he landed on the ground. Tangello got up, angrily, looking at him.

"You forgot… I can summon friends too. Come out, Fallen Soldiers!"

The Fallen Soliders appeared out of the cracks and then enlarged. The Fallen Soldiers yelled as they took out their sabers.

"We have over 500 soldiers here," said Turner, "Any ideas?"

"Signal Beam, fire!" yelled Henry.

Instantly, a tricolored beam came out of Heracross. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were hit by the attack. Henry shook his head as he took out the saber.

"Now, to finish this battle," he said, spinning the disk, "Samurai Armament!"

Instantly, the Heracross split into three parts. The back part of the Heracross was attached to the Samurai Megazord. The front of the Heracross split and covered the arms. Finally, the samurai helmet disappeared as the head of the Heracross appeared.

"Heracross Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

Henry materialized into the cockpit and placed the disk and sword in the cockpit. The rangers then pushed forward. A hoard of Fallen Soldiers took out their bows. Instantly, a flood of arrows came toward them. Henry shook his head.

"Super Signal Beam!"

Instantly, an orange orb and a tri-colored beam of red, blue, and yellow combined into one. Releasing it, a wave of destruction appeared as Fallen Soldiers fell to the ground. Instantly, the Samurai Megazord did a 360, destroying all of the Fallen Soldiers in response to it.

"Super…?" asked Jordan.

"Superpower and Signal Beam?" asked Henry.

"Oh," said Jordan.

Tangello shook his head, "You may have destroyed the Fallen Soldiers, but you can't defeat me."

"Want to make a bet?" asked Henry, "Rangers, take out your swords."

The Great Samurai Saber was placed back in its holster. The Samurai Megazord got down on one knee as the rangers took out their sabers. Their sabers began to glow bright orange as Henry spun the disk. The Horn began to glow bright lime green and orange as it was about to aim toward the creature.

"No way… that's impossible," he said, "Hahaha…"

"Megahorn Strike!" the rangers yelled, striking down with their saber. The horn released a green and orange like arrowhead which materialized into a horn. Tangello watched as the horn pierced his body. Sparks flew from his body as he landed on the ground, exploding.

"This chapter has come to a close. Victory is ours," said Henry.

The Heracross Samurai Megazord struck a pose as it watched the flames burn the corpse of the monster.

* * *

><p>Back at the amusement park…<p>

The rangers were walking with Henry toward the front entrance. Melody, ecstatic walked up toward Henry.

"You should come with us," said Melody.

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Because Greta gave us another day off, after all… our day off was interrupted," said Melody.

Leona sighed as she looked at Henry, "Come on, Hen."

"Don't call me Hen… I'm not meat," said Henry.

Jordan laughed, "All in favor of dragging Henry to the amusement park."

"AYE!" said the rangers. Before Henry could protest, the rangers grabbed him from either side and dragged him into the entrance of the amusement park.

* * *

><p>Five seconds later…<p>

"I'm going to die," said Henry, being strapped to the seat. The Samurai Rangers were on a roller coaster. As the person pressed the green button to go, the rangers screamed as they were going extremely fast. As they got up on a hill, ready to go down, Henry held the bar down as he looked at the drop.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Preview:<strong>

**Melody: Great…**

**Jordan: Accidents happen.**

**Melody: Yeah, but it shouldn't happen on a frequent basis.**

**?: I am going to badmouth every single person.**

**Jordan: So, why didn't you defeat him?**

**Melody: What are you talking about?**

**Jordan: Because you seemed to get picked on enough. It makes more sense for the bullied one to finish the job. (chuckles)**

**Melody: Jordan, shut up (leaves)**

**Henry: Good job, idiot.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 6: Actions vs. Words**

**Melody: Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>AN: Feel free to review! :D Have a good day.


	6. Actions vs Words

A/N: Here's Chapter 6, enjoy…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The __Fallen __escapes __into __Lilycove __City. __Greta __summons __Henry __and __four __trainers: __Turner, __Leona, __Jordan, __and __Melody __to __become __the __Poké __Rangers __Samurai, __ready __to __defeat __the __Fallen __from __destroying __the __world. __After __the __first __attack, __the __rangers __decide __to __embellish __symbol __power, __which __Jordan __has __difficulty __doing. __Henry __and __Jordan __then __have __a __rivalry __with __each __other. __Next, __a __new __monster:__Skarmiotto __arrives __to __destroy __the __planet __and __the __others __decide __to __work __as __a __team, __becoming __the __Samurai __Megazord. __As __for __Jordan, __he __decides __to __be __a __rebel __when __the __rangers __decide __to __train. __However, __Rolemix __arrives, __smacking __Jordan __down. __Jordan __realizes __that __hanging __with __his __friends __was __a __violation __to __the __code __and __decides __to __help __defeat __the __Fallen __by __using __his__s trategy. __After __the __attack, __Turner __and __Leona __stumble __upon __the __Fallen __and __a __little __coordinator __named __Jake, __who __asked __to __give __up __his __dreams __to __regain __his __parents __back __in __return. __When __he __was __lied __to, __the __rangers __took __action __and __defeated __Flashfire. __Because __of __that, __they __get __a __day __off. __However, __it __got __interrupted __by __Tangello. __Tangello __was __so __hard __to __defeat __that __it __took __the __power __of __the __Heracross __Disk __and __the __Heracross __Zord __to __destroy __the __Fallen __Commander. __Hmm__… __What __more __could __happen? __Find __out __next __on __Poké __Rangers __Samurai!_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in Lilycove City…<p>

Unless, you live in the Sasuke-Sakura House, then that's a different story. Henry was taking a little break from training. He sat and observed as he saw the guys verse the girls. It was Leona and Turner on one side, with Jordan and Melody on the other side. Jordan and Melody clashed swords. Melody put more pressure on the sword and Jordan put more pressure back. The two of them were circling around. They pushed out and flew back, landing on their feet. Melody looked at Jordan with fierce intensity as Jordan looked at her. As he went to charge, Melody twirled. As she did that, the tip of her sword caused Jordan to fall, causing him to land on the concrete.

"Ooh," said Henry, eating a carrot, "That's not good."

Greta walked out of the house. She sat down next to Henry as she looked at him, "You know, Jordan is learning and Melody is getting very good with the sword."

"I can already tell she's a pro," said Henry, "Maybe she can teach Jordan a few things in swordsmanship."

As Jordan got up, he rubbed his ribs as he looked at Melody. Melody sighed, "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," he said.

As he started running, Melody followed after him back to the house. Henry looked at Greta. The two of them shrugged…

Inside the house…

The team sat down as they looked at Jordan's _war_wound… well, it was more of a bruise. Jordan sat down in total agony as he placed the Samurai Saber on the ground. He then turned around as he saw Melody with a bowl of water and a package of frozen vegetables. She then grabbed the package and walked toward Jordan.

"Here this should help," she said.

Jordan looked at it, "Frozen mixed vegetables, really?"

"I was accident prone a couple of times when I was training back in Mauville. It's the perfect remedy," said Melody, walking toward him, "Try it."

"No way," said Jordan, getting up. Melody looked at him and shook her head, "Come on, Jordan!"

Jordan ran to one side of the room, "HELL NO!"

As Melody ran toward him, Jordan ran the other way. Melody followed him, "It can make you feel better!"

She stepped in the bowl. Suddenly, she flew across the floor with the bag of peas in hand. As it spilled on the floor, she slipped and hit her head on the desk.

"MELODY, ARE YOU OKAY?" asked Leona.

Melody sighed, "I will be when I don't have a headache in a couple hours. Why me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries <strong>__**ago **__**in **__**Hoenn, **__**the **__**Fallen **__**have **__**come **__**over **__**to **__**the **__**region, **__**trying **__**to **__**take **__**control **__**of **__**the **__**region **__**and **__**the **__**world **__**as **__**a **__**whole. **__**Luckily, **__**trained **__**samurai **__**appeared **__**using **__**the **__**power **__**of **__**element **__**symbols **__**passed **__**down **__**from **__**generation **__**to **__**generation. **__**Today, **__**the **__**Fallen **__**return **__**to **__**finish **__**its **__**task.**__**Luckily,**__**five **__**rangers **__**have **__**been **__**chosen **__**to **__**use **__**the **__**power **__**of **__**fire, **__**water, **__**wind, **__**earth, **__**and **__**lightning **__**to **__**take **__**them down. **__**They **__**are **__**known **__**as **__**the **__**Poké **__**Rangers **__**Samurai.**_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

**Chapter 6: Actions vs. Words**

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #6: The Abusive King**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #4: Sticks and Stones**_

* * *

><p>It was a dull day down in the underworld across the Sangre River…<p>

Kilocto was sitting on the edge of the ship. Sangrexa mentioned that there would be another monster to arrive to the ship to start creating havoc. He looked over the ridge to see hands pop up on to the ship. Closing the book he was reading, he watched as the beast jumped up and landed on the ground.

"Ah, Sangrexa and I have been waiting for you," said Kilocto.

The creature landed on the boat. Wiping the bloody water from his face, he looked at Kilocto. He was a humanoid Cofragrigus with Siliglyph wings. He was able to walk like a human. He also had a black belt and he carried two mini sabers.

"Well, long time no see, you piece of-," he said. But, Kilocto covered his mouth, "Glyph, stop talking trash. Save it for Earth."

"I know. I am. But, I think you are-," he said, but Kilocto covered his mouth again, "GO… INSULT THE HUMANS, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, sir," he said, going back in the bloody waters of the Sangre River.

* * *

><p>Back at Sasuke-Sakura house, Melody was in her room with a couple ice packs on her back and a massive bag of ice on her head. Sighing in relief, she was looking at a piece of music that was in her backpack. Turning the pages, she was looking at the whole section of sixteenth notes. Her look was disgruntled as she turned the pages. She then heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," said Melody.

The door opened. Jordan stepped into the room to see the six ice packs that were on her back as well as her head.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," said Jordan.

"I'm fine, thanks," said Melody, "I'm sorry for everything."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Could you stop apologizing? You don't have to apologize for everything, you know. Besides, everyone cleaned up the mess. We all know that you were trying to help."

Melody sighed as she got up out of bed, in agony. She grabbed some of the ice packs and put them in her mini-freezer. Jordan also went to put them back. She turned to Jordan, "I mess up everything. I wish I was more like Leona."

Jordan looked at her, "Uh, Melody. You don't want to be like Leona."

"But, she's so smart and intelligent… she can cook."

"Eh, I don't think she can cook," said Jordan, "Turner purged the last time she did."

"But, the point is… I mess everything up. I can't do anything right. I feel like I'm letting the team down. Whatever, it's going to be just like home. Always the stupid one due to one thing that's wrong with me since birth," she said.

Jordan looked at her, "You shouldn't beat yourself up. Stop insulting yourself."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

A group of construction workers were working on fixing property damage. As they were about to finish, one person, who was huge and happy decides to take a lunch break. He then turned around as Glyph stood there right.

"Wow, you obese bastard," he said.

The guy stood there as purple sparks surrounded him. He was then sent flying toward a supporting beam, which caused a building to collapse. Glyph laughed as he floated toward the next group of people. One was a businessman who was walking toward the bus. Glyph stood in front of him.

"You are a sleazy dog!" he said.

The businessman yelled as he flew toward the building, causing an explosion. Glyph laughed as he walked toward the girl that witnessed it.

"You wear too much make-up, therefore you are ugly!" he said. The girl screamed as she landed on the ground. As the people started running away from this, Glyph started laughing. He then turned around to see the Samurai Rangers, standing there.

"Having fun?" asked Henry.

"Why, yes," said Glyph, "Who might you be? Oh, wait a minute… never mind I heard of you."

Henry and the other rangers took out their Samuraizers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

"Artillery Disk, set! Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Alright, it's time to die," said Glyph.

Jordan laughed, "Let's see."

As he went to charge toward him, Glyph walked up to him, "I know something about you… people thought you were an obnoxious, rebellious bastard!"

Jordan looked at him, "What?"

Suddenly, Jordan screamed. Purple bolts surrounded him, causing him to fly toward a building. He landed on the ground in response.

"Jordan!" yelled Melody, running over to him, "Are you okay?"

Turner shook his head as he turned around, "Why you…"

As he went to strike, Glyph raced toward him, "Teacher's pet."

Turner stood there in shock. An explosion appeared as he flipped backwards and landed on the ground.

"Turner!" said Leona, turning around. She jumped up to see Glyph, "Rotten cook... and an old maid. No one will date you!"

"EXCUSE ME?" yelled Leona. As she went to strike, an explosion appeared as she landed on the ground, dropping her Samurai Saber. Henry turned around as Melody was trying to get everyone up. Henry gripped his saber, "You son of a bitch!"

As he dashed toward Glyph, Glyph pushed him back and looked at him, "And as for you… you are the worst out of all of them. I have an insult just for you."

Henry looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You're fake. You hold a dark secret that you don't want the rangers to know. You aren't a true leader. You just wanted to be a hero just like in those comic books you used to read," said Glyph.

Henry gasped, "That's… not… true!"

BOOM! Henry yelled as he was thrown into the wall. Henry yelled as he got back up, and landed on the ground. Melody looked at Henry and then at Glyph.

"Ha, that was too easy," said Glyph, "Now for you…"

"I have nothing to hide," said Melody, gripping her Samurai Saber. She started running toward Glyph. She started swinging her saber back and forth. Glyph dodged back and forth and flipped backwards, laughing, "Let's see… you are…"

"Cyclops!"

"HA!" she yelled, cutting him across. Glyph yelled as he felt the attack, "Klutz!"

She cut him again. Glyph landed on the ground and turned around, "Stupid!"

Melody then cut again. She swung across so hard that Glyph felt the damage across his body. Before he can say anything, she kept cutting him multiple times. As she kept cutting, Jordan got up from the ground.

"Why is Melody not affected by this?" asked Jordan.

Glyph laughed, "Now to really hurt you."

Melody laughed, "Not on my watch."

Spinning the disk, she stretched out her Samurai Saber, "Shocker Spear, Manectric Disk set!"

Stretching out her weapon, a blast of lightning came out of her weapon, shooting Glyph. Glyph yelled as he landed on the ground. Glyph looked at her as she was coming toward her. He looked at his body as it began to turn grey.

"Got to go!" he said, jumping toward the wall. As he disappeared, Melody sighed as she looked at the wall. She then turned around as a yellow aura surrounded her, transforming her out of her suit. The other rangers, who quickly unmorphed, walked up toward Melody.

"That wasn't the last of that obnoxious jerk," she said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"So," said Greta, "This monster can insult people… it can be mental, emotional, or verbal… and turn it into physical pain."

Leona sighed, "Which explains why we were affected in some way or form."

"Well, I for one am not a bastard… my dad is still alive," said Jordan, "And I am trying to limit my obnoxiousness."

"And I am not old… and I am a good cook," said Leona.

Turner sighed, "Since when was I a teacher's pet?"

Henry looked at him, "Well, the point is, is that we are not what Glyph said. We are confident people and we hope to excel."

Jordan sighed, "Well, one has already."

His head turned right to Melody, "How come you weren't affected by Glyph?"

"Don't tell me Wattson gave you training in special attacks with your body," said Leona.

"Nope," said Melody, "Then again, you guys don't need to know."

"Why not?" asked Leona.

Melody sighed, "It's something I would like to keep personal. All I can say is that actions speak louder than words. I seemed to ignore his words and use my fighting skill… Words are something that I put aside on the back burner."

"Then… how come you put yourself down?" asked Jordan, looking at Melody, "It makes no sense. Unless that's how you really think about yourself, that is."

Melody looked at Jordan. Leona smacked him in the head, "Honestly, Jordan?"

Melody reached into her pocket and placed her Samuraizer on the table and turned to Greta, "I quit."

She quickly rushed out of the house before Jordan could say anything. Turning around, he saw Henry and Turner's disgruntled, pissed off looks.

"Great job, Jordan," said Leona, "Like, really?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Sangre River…<p>

The ship that they were on started to rock, courtesy of Glyph and a loud scream that resulted into a massive rocking of the ship.

"You're playing sucks!"

"AHH!"

Inside the ship, Faylinn looked at Glyph as she got up from landing on the boat, "How dare you talk to me that way you insolent peasant?"

She threw her guitar pick at him. However, before Glyph could feel the pain, Kilocto stretched his staff out, blocking it.

"You need to relax, Faylinn. We were only experimenting with Glyph," said Kilocto.

Glyph turned around, "Well, I know it worked on everybody except for one person: the Yellow Samurai Ranger."

Faylinn laughed, "I'm so glad it worked. Now, are you going to take back what you said to me?"

Walking forward to attack, Sangrexa, who appeared out of nowhere struck his sword toward her neck.

"That's enough, Faylinn," said Sangrexa.

"But-," said Faylinn.

"That's _enough_," said Sangrexa, aiming his sword at her, "You are annoying me right now."

He turned around toward Glyph, "Glyph, finish the job."

"Okay," he said, "Time for some revenge."

With that said, he walked toward the ship and jumped off, landing in the bloody water…

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

Jordan was walking outside of the Sasuke-Sakura House to see Melody sitting on the rocks with her flute. As she was playing, she started sniffling and crying a little bit. Jordan shook his head as he walked toward her.

"Hey," said Jordan.

Melody looked up. Quickly, she started wiping her tears. She looked at Jordan, "Oh, hi."

"Uh, I have to apologize. I was wrong to say what I said. I was out of line and I was wrong," said Jordan.

Melody shook her head, "Uh-huh."

Jordan grabbed her by the arm, "I mean it…"

Melody sighed as she looked at Jordan, "If you only knew… I don't know why but I can't trust you…"

Jordan looked at her, "Why?"

"Well…," said Melody, turning toward Jordan. She lifted her bangs. As she lifted the bang, Jordan stood there in awe. She then put the bangs down, "Now you know why Glyph called me a Cyclops."

"What happened?" asked Jordan.

Melody turned around, "Don't want to talk about it."

Jordan looked at her, "Tell me."

"No way," said Melody.

Jordan looked at her, "You're not getting out of it. So, tell me."

"Let's just say I hate being bullied, okay?" asked Melody, "I used to live on a farm in Ever Grande City. I thought I had the perfect family. My dad, who was a well known Pokémon Ranger, died when I was 8 years old. . My sister wasn't doing anything so it was my turn to help my mom. I was always called at Trainer's School that I was "Daddy's Little Girl" or "The Girl That Was Dropped as a Baby" because of how I look at things on my perspective. So, I used music as a remedy at the age of 10. I learned how to play the flute… and I've been doing well. I performed in concerts and obviously did gym battles in the process… but I never won 8… because…"

Jordan looked at her, "Because?"

"When I was 15, my mother got ill and she was in a coma… and for some reason that was when I lost my eyesight in my left eye," said Melody, "I don't know why but I did. I was asked to wear an eyepatch. I refused, for the sole purpose of my image insecurities. And since I couldn't live in Ever Grande, I had to live at my sister's place. However, because of the fact that she would come home drunk all the time with her boyfriend… she wasn't really the best guardian. She had 8 badges, and beat Wattson with skill…"

"So… I don't get it," said Jordan.

"Well," said Melody, "She treated me like dirt because of everything going on. She insulted me, called me names, hurt me. I had nothing… I had no family… when Wattson came over to ask about her to train as a Samurai, she refused. She said that there are other rangers that can take care of it. She would rather rot as an alcoholic and a partier with her boyfriend. When Wattson saw me, and realized the condition I was living in, he didn't want me to live with her anymore. So, he asked me to live with him back at the Mauville Gym and asked me to be a Samurai… so I only won 3 badges, but he chose me not because of my skill… he chose me because he wanted me to be more confident about myself. So… let's just say that everything I did to get here, I did on my own. Didn't need any support from nobody."

"Melody… the things in the past have already happened. Because of this problem, you can't beat yourself up in the process. If you relive your past, you won't be the growing confident person that got you to this point," said Jordan, "You got to trust yourself… only then will you be able to gain the confidence you need to trust other people… and I can't help you change that."

Melody nodded. Jordan sighed as he looked at her. However, the conversation was interrupted as Jordan picked up his Samuraizer, "What's up? We're on it!"

Hanging the Samuraizer, he turned to Melody, "So, Melody, want to gain confidence back?"

Melody nodded, "Yes."

"Good," said Jordan, "We can start by destroying the Fallen Commander right now."

With that said, Melody nodded and the two of them headed out of headquarters, racing to catch up with the others as they try to destroy the powerful creature.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Glyph has already caused enough damage. People were already injured and bruised because of Glyph's words. He laughed as he looked at the damage done.<p>

"Well, the river should've risen by now," he said.

"And I think we can lower it," said Henry. Glyph turned around to see the Samurai Rangers standing on the stairs.

"Glyph, you do know you are a bully, right?" asked Melody.

"Yes, what's your point?" he asked.

"I don't like bullies and it's time for you to know your place," the yellow ranger said.

"Try me," he said.

"Let's do it," said Henry.

The five rangers stretched out their Samuraizers, "Samuraizer! Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

Glyph laughed, "I'm going to have so much fun giving you my honest opinion."

"And we're going to have fun taking you OUT of the picture," said Melody.

"Melody's right. Never underestimate the Poké Rangers," said Leona.

"Well… I don't want to face you… I want to face the Yellow Ranger instead," he said, darting his eyes at Melody, "You four can play with my Fallen Soldiers!"

Suddenly, the Fallen Soldiers appeared from all over the cracks in the floor and started making their advancements towards the rangers. Henry withdrew his sword and the others followed, ready to strike.

"Alright," said Henry, spinning the Artillery Disk, "Fire Machete!"

Swinging the weapon, he cut five of the Fallen Soldiers down. He then crushed three as he swung over and over again, cutting creatures down to size and in response, causing major injuries to a lot of the creatures.

"That's what you get," said Henry, "Indeed."

"Mind Slicer," said Leona, spinning her disk on the Samurai Saber to reveal her weapon, "Let's give your mind a splitting headache."

Spinning the slicer, the Fallen Soldiers were cut one by one as the Mind Slicer went right back to Leona, "HA!"

Turner spun the disk on his Samurai Saber, "Hydro Bow!"

He jumped off a building and pulled the bow. Instantly, a stream of blue arrows came out of the bow, shooting the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers yelled as they landed on the ground, in response to what happened. Turner landed on the ground and chuckled.

"Easy," said Turner.

Next, Jordan spun his disk as his weapon appeared, "Feather Fan!"

Jordan rolled across the ground and turned toward the Fallen Soldiers. Pulling the trigger, a gust of green wind came out of his weapon, causing most of them to land on the ground. He then turned the dial as he placed the Feather Fan in the air, "Leaf Tornado!"

Pulling the trigger, a green wind of tornado appeared with leaves. It launched off the Feather Fan and the Fallen Soldiers were attacked by the fierce strike of the wind. Once they were gone, he then turned to Melody. Melody was fighting one on one with Glyph. As Glyph kept calling her names, she kept slaughtering with her Samurai Saber.

"How come any of my insults aren't hurting you? It's impossible!" he said.

"Simple," said Melody, "Your insults are nothing but words. Actions speak louder. Calling me names won't hurt me."

Continuing to strike, Glyph then released a Psybeam attack, freezing her in response.

"Well, I might as well call you… Blind… blind to see that you are not also the weakest samurai, but weak against your family," he said.

Melody gasped. Glyph laughed as he looked at her, "Wow, I guess I got you. Now, I can finally insult you."

No sooner he got closer, Glyph yelled as Jordan tackled him to the ground. Jordan struck a punch across the face causing Glyph to feel immense pain. Taking his Feather Fan, he turned it on high.

"Time for a Razor Wind!" he said, pulling the trigger. The bladed wind cut through his body, causing Glyph to land on the ground. Jordan then held him as he tried to move.

"Melody, now's your chance!" he said.

Melody turned toward Glyph, taking out her Samuraizer. She began to draw four symbols: でんじは.

"Symbols Combine!" she said, swiping her Samuraizer to the left. The symbols combined into a bright yellow orb, "Thunder Wave!"

A wave of electricity came out. Jordan got out of the way as Glyph screamed. Glyph was now paralyzed. He was unable to move... and talk.

"Nice…," said Jordan.

"His words won't mean anything anymore. Glyph, your bullying has come to an end. I have had enough of you. So, let's just call it a day!" said Melody, "Manectric Disk, set!"

Placing the Manectric Disk on her blade and putting the Artillery Disk back. She spun the disk. Yellow lightning bolts came out of her disk and surrounded the blade as she stood ready to fight.

"Samurai Saber, Thunder Fang Strike!" she yelled.

As she struck her sword toward Glyph, a set of yellow electric teeth came out of her sword as it clamped on to Glyph. Glyph yelled as he was damaged greatly by Melody's special attack. Henry and the others arrived as he started stumbling.

"Good job, Melody," said Henry, taking the Heracross Disk out, "I'll take it from here."

Henry held the sword tightly as he gripped the handle. The flames went into the Heracross Disk, causing pressure and tension to build. After grumbling and grunting by the pressure of the machete, he was able to move the handle downward.

The handle moved down to become the trigger. Two red rods popped out of the Fire Machete and the disk began glowing. The disk released an extended red slot, big enough to fit five disks.

"Five Disk Heracross Cannon, ready!"

Flames surrounded the Fire Machete and it ceased. Henry held it straight in front of him, turning to the other Samurai Rangers. The rangers nodded as they rushed over giving him the Samurai Disks. It was lined up in this order: Torkoal, Kingdra, Solrock, Tropius, and Manectric. The four rangers then got down on one knee as the blade began to supercharge.

Glyph stood up, still damaged, "I… won't lose… to the weakest samurai ranger… I won't lose!"

Melody looked at Henry, "Just pull the trigger."

Henry nodded, "Five Disk Heracross Cannon, fire!"

Pulling the trigger, the five disks began to glow and shoot out of the cannon. The five disks formed, making a Heracross visualization, glowing in orange light. The Heracross then drilled right through Glyph. Glyph yelled as he landed on the ground. Orange sparks surrounded him as his face touched the ground and exploded. The Samurai Disks flew back to the rangers.

"That was amazing," said Leona, turning to Melody.

"Good job, Melody," said Jordan.

Melody smiled, "We're not done yet."

Turning around, Glyph began to grow ten times bigger, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YELLOW RANGER!"

Melody shook her head, "He doesn't know when to quit, Megazord time!"

"Right," said the rangers.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Great Samurai Saber!"

Pulling out the Samurai Saber, Glyph laughed as his eyes began to glow bright pink. Rainbow psychic energy waves were unleashed, hitting the Samurai Megazord. The rangers yelled as the Great Samurai Saber fell on the ground. Glyph charged toward the Samurai Megazord, by taking out two wings and making a blade. As he went to charge, Melody pressed on the saber. The Manectric folded into origami mode and left the Megazord, causing him to miss.

"Nice," said Jordan, "Mega Kick!"

A strong kick from the Samurai Megazord caused Glyph to land on the ground.

"Jordan, I'm counting on you," said Melody, "Manectric form!"

Transforming into a Manectric, it landed on the left leg of the Samurai Megazord. Jordan pressed Mega Kick again on his saber sending Manectric flying.

"WILD CHARGE!" said Melody.

As Manectric began to glow yellow with electricity coming from all over its body, it attacked Glyph. Glyph yelled as it tried to absorb the attack, but he got electrocuted. The Manectric folded back into an arm and connected back to the Samurai Megazord.

"Thank you," said Melody, placing her sword back into the cockpit.

"No problem," said Jordan.

"Now, let's get this show on the road," said Henry, "Heracross Disk, set! Heracross Zord, unleash!"

Spinning the disk, an orange beam came out of his sword. The beam struck the sky as the Heracross Zord materialized on the ground. An orange aura surrounded Henry as he arrived at the cockpit. Placing the saber in the cockpit, he then placed the Heracross Disk on.

"Samurai Armament!"

Instantly, the Heracross split into three parts. The back part of the Heracross was attached to the Samurai Megazord. The front of the Heracross split and covered the arms. Finally, the samurai helmet disappeared as the head of the Heracross appeared.

"Heracross Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"What the hell is that?" he asked, "A new fashion trend?"

Suddenly, the Heracross Samurai Megazord released a few signal beams, shooting Glyph in the stomach. The Great Samurai Saber was picked up. It cut Glyph down five times as it swung around to cut. Glyph grumbled as the Great Samurai Saber was put back in its holster. The Samurai Megazord tackled him on the ground.

"Let's finish him," said Melody, taking out her Samurai Saber with the others following suite.

The Samurai Megazord got down on one knee as the rangers took out their sabers. Their sabers began to glow bright orange as Henry spun the disk. The Horn began to glow bright lime green and orange as it was about to aim toward the creature.

"Megahorn Strike!" the rangers yelled, striking down with their saber. The horn released a green and orange like arrowhead which materialized into a horn. Glyph watched as the horn pierced his body. Sparks flew from his body as he landed on the ground, exploding.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Henry, "Victory is ours."

"Tell me about it…," said Melody, landing on the ground, transforming out of her uniform. Jordan rushed over to her, "Melody… wake up… Melody!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

"She's exhausted," said Leona, "Obviously."

The Samurai Rangers were walking along the fields heading back to the house. Melody was on top of Jordan's back, resting peacefully as Jordan carried her.

"She did a pretty good job," said Jordan, "For someone so quiet, she has a lot of guts."

"She has mastered a technique that is something very original," said Turner.

Leona turned around, "Stop ruining the moment."

"What are you talking about?" asked Turner.

"Simple," said Leona, "You're being too technical. The bottom line is that Melody saved the day today. And you sometimes act like the know it all."

Henry turned around, "You know, stop insulting each other… seriously. You know, sometimes people don't like to express that they are something or hide secrets."

"Even _your_secret?" asked Leona.

"Yes. Even mine," said Henry.

As Jordan kept on walking, Melody opened her eyes, "Jordan…"

"Yeah," said Jordan.

"What I told you about my past," said Melody, "Can you keep it a secret? I rather not talk about it with anybody even though the others know what Glyph already blurted out."

"I promise not to tell," said Jordan, holding her tighter, trying to maintain a balanced grip, "You're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," said Melody.

As Henry, Leona and Turner walked behind them, Jordan carried Melody as the sun was setting on the riverbanks finally reaching the Sasuke-Sakura House. The two of them stopped to look at the sunset, seeing how beautiful it was. Looking at each other, the two of them walked toward the entrance…

_**As rangers, they learn about each other. And also they learn about themselves. Melody and Jordan have discovered themselves and learning inch by inch. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 6 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Preview:<strong>

**Greta: Another disk has been revealed.**

**Henry: Turner, time to fish!  
><strong>

**Turner: I got to do this by myself.**

**?: Just give up, dude. You can't fish for it.**

**Turner: Try me…**

**Henry: Greta…**

**Greta: Guys, hold on! Turner will get it!**

**Chapter 7: The Ultimate Super Rod**

* * *

><p>AN: Now, you have seen interaction with Turner and Leona, and now Melody and Jordan. Surprised, huh? Not unless you saw Shinkenger or Power Rangers Samurai. When later chapters come, you get to see a web of interactions between the five characters. Getting to the chapter, I realized that throwing thunderstones in Glyph's mouth was not also unoriginal but almost impossible, so a simple Thunder Wave worked. And I kind of have to create my own ideas based off the story line so it fits better. So, you guys saw a Melody chapter and her back story. Comments? Questions? You can send them in a review. Chapter 7 is coming shortly!


	7. The Ultimate Super Rod

A/N: Here's Chapter 7…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord.__ As for Jordan, he decides to be a rebel when the rangers decide to train. However, Rolemix arrives, smacking Jordan down. Jordan realizes that hanging with his friends was a violation to the code and decides to help defeat the Fallen by using his strategy. After the attack, Turner and Leona stumble upon the Fallen and a little coordinator named Jake, who asked to give up his dreams to regain his parents back in return. When he was lied to, the rangers took action and defeated Flashfire. Because of that, they get a day off. However, it got interrupted by Tangello. Tangello was so hard to defeat that it took the power of the Heracross Disk and the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. Once Tangello was destroyed, the rangers decide to train harder, and when Melody injures Jordan, Melody feels like she is the klutz of the team. However, Glyph, the next Fallen Commander arrives and he says abusive things that harmed her teammates. She also gave her background story of why she acts this way. She and Jordan fight Glyph and Glyph was defeated both by the rangers and the Heracross Samurai Megazord. What's next for our heroes? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai, next!_

* * *

><p>It was morning at the Sasuke-Sakura House and everyone was having breakfast together in the meeting room. Turner smiled as he got eggs and homefries for the morning. As he rubbed his hands, he grabbed a bottle of ketchup and placed the ketchup in lines. He then placed the homefries on his eggs and then started dicing the sausage into it.<p>

"Uh," said Jordan, butting in, "Are you going to play with your food? Or eat it?"

Turner turned to him, "As a samurai, you must have everything in order. It says so in the code."

"Does the code say anything about playing with your food?" asked Jordan.

"Well, these eggs are so good," said Leona, "Maybe I can cook!"

Turner, Jordan, and Melody looked at each other and then at Leona, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leona closed her eyes and covered her ears, "I GET IT! I GET IT!"

Suddenly, they turned around to see Greta. A big smile is on her face as she turned to the others, "Eat your breakfast because we have a lot to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Henry, "Training and Symbol Power technique have been done for today."

Greta looked at him, "That's a routine thing. I'm referring to bigger business. Guys, we have found…"

The Samurai Rangers looked at her, waiting for her answer, "ANOTHER ZORD!"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Greta. Greta smiled, "I found the Relicanth Zord just off Lilycove Harbor! We need to go today to catch it. Otherwise, it won't be back for a good century."

"We can't wait a century," said Henry. Suddenly, the annoying alarm went off. Greta turned around as she pressed a button below the alarm. Taking out a black pencil, she put it on the table. A holographic map appeared. While Greta was setting up, Jordan laughed as Turner literally swallowed his food whole, wiping his mouth that had ketchup on it.

"There's a Fallen Commander in this sector. Why are they attacking now at a time like this?" asked Greta.

Henry sighed, "Turner."

Turner turned around, "Yes?"

"Since you seem to be qualified with water types, are you up for a solo mission?" asked Henry.

Turner smiled, "Certainly."

"Your objective: Catch the Relicanth Zord. The rest of us will face the Fallen," said Henry.

Turner nodded, "Right."

Greta took out a white disk with blue symbols, "This is for the Relicanth Zord. Good luck."

Turner nodded. He grabbed his Samuraizer and keys, rushing out the door and slamming the door behind him. He noticed a black car waiting for him. Jumping in, the car automatically drove out of the house.

"I won't fail," said Turner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<em>**

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Ultimate Super Rod<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #7: Marlin Fishing**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #5: A Fish Out of Water**_

* * *

><p>The rangers rushed through the parking garage of one business building, according to what the map said at the house. As they walked around, they smelled something funky and weird.<p>

"Do you guys smell that?" asked Jordan, "That is plain ugly."

"Yeah," said Henry, sniffing, "Yeah, it smells like rotten bacteria."

Melody nodded as she turned around, seeing an Absol on the ground, "GUYS!"

The rangers rushed over to the wild Absol. It was beat up and had blue lines on her face.

"Absol's poisoned," said Leona, "Badly."

Taking out an antidote, she went to spray it on Absol. Leona watched as the signs only went from better to worse, "What? It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah," said Jordan, "That doesn't make sense."

Suddenly, there was a rush of a shadow behind them. Henry turned around, "Samuraizers out."

The four rangers stretched out their Samuraizers as they were looking around. Suddenly, from the rooftops the monster landed on the ground. It was an Amoongus and Breloom combination. It had Breloom legs, Amoongus arms and its head was more of a Shroomish than a mushroom. It had a black ninja sword on its back.

"Ha ha," he said, "This wild Absol has taken poison from my attack. Anything to heal will it make it worse. There's nothing you can do. For I, Spormagus, will make the Sangre River rise by just a whiff of effect."

"Not if we can stop you," said Henry.

"Samuraizer, Let's Samuraize!"

火 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Henry turned toward the others, "Samurai Rangers, advance!"

They withdrew their Samurai Sabers and immediately went straight toward the Fallen Commander.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The car made a complete spot at the edge of the Lilycove Harbor. Turner stepped out of the car, closing the door. As the car left, Turner looked at the waves.

"This is going to be interesting," said was standing a rocky-like formation. As he walked up the path, he looked at the ebb and flows in the waves. He nodded in response, "This is the spot. Samuraizer, Symbol Power!"

竿 (pole)

A blue Super Rod appeared in Turner's hands. He then placed the white disk on the rod. Next, Turner threw the rod back and then forward. The string landed in the water. He then spun the disk. A blue aura surrounded it.

"This should work to getting the Relicanth," said Turner to himself, "Hopefully."

Sighing in response, his face lit up in happiness as the Relicanth jumped out of the water and landed in the ocean.

"No way!" said Turner. Spinning the disk, he stood there, waiting. Underwater, the Relicanth came straight up toward the hook and lure, which was a paper power symbol. As he chomped on the lure, Turner held it tightly. He then spun the disk, "I got a… I got…"

* * *

><p>"Plenty of pieces left to destroy you," said Spormagus. As he went to strike, Jordan blocked it with his Feather Fan. He then kicked him in the stomach. Spormagus looked as Jordan aimed his Feather Fan at him.<p>

"Oh hell no," he said.

Spormagus laughed as he stretched his arms out, grabbing Jordan. He dropped the Feather Fan and pulled him to his mouth.

"Take my ugly stench right now," he said. Releasing a red odor, Jordan yelled as he took the breath. He was released, causing him to land on the ground. A green aura surrounded him as his suit disappeared. His neck had a massive red mark on it. His cheeks were also red and burning.

"Jordan!" said Melody, walking toward him. Jordan looked at her, "I… can't… talk… it burns… badly."

As Leona went over to help, Henry went toward the monster with his Samurai Saber. Striking him, Spormagus was able to block his movements. He laughed as he grabbed Henry and smashed him on the windshield of the car. He then thrown Henry to the ground and stepped on his stomach. Henry yelled as he took the hit. Getting up, Henry tackled Spormagus to the wall. Spormagus then threw not also himself, but with Henry out of the parking garage. As Henry landed on the ground, he quickly got up to attack. Spormagus then laughed as he released a purple breath of gas. Henry yelled as he was consumed by the poisonous gas. Coughing, he landed on the ground, very painfully. He spun around and fell backwards on the ground. A red aura surrounded Henry as his suit disappeared.

"Perfect," he said.

Suddenly, Jordan ran down the stairs, feeling more burning sensations as he went to get Henry up. Jordan looked at Henry's head. It had blue lines on it. He then turned around as Leona and Melody landed on the ground.

"What's his condition?" asked Leona.

"He's poisoned," said Jordan, feeling the pain from his neck.

"And you know what… one can freeze and one can be paralyzed!" he yelled, releasing yellow and blue smoke. Melody caught fumes of the blue smoke while Leona got the yellow smoke. Leona felt every muscle tense up as she transformed out of her suit. Jordan watched as Melody transformed out, landing on the ground, freezing to the point of where she's almost an ice cube.

"Ha," he said, "You can't win! And I'm going back to the underworld. See ya later!"

As he walked away, Jordan and Henry moved slowly toward Melody and Leona.

"I can't move," said Leona, "Damn it. How are we going to get back?"

Henry picked up Leona's Samuraizer, "Teleport is katakana right?"

"Yeah," she said.

Henry, with Leona's Samuraizer, created five symbols テレポート and then swung the Samuraizer to the right, causing the symbols to combine into a pink katakana symbol. A pink aura surrounded them as they teleported back to the house.

* * *

><p>"So, we did it," said Kilocto, "The river rose a good six inches today."<p>

"How?" asked Faylinn.

Sangrexa laughed and looked at Faylinn, "Me. We had Spormagus on my ship and since he was literally being a pain in the neck, I thought sending him to Earth would be the best thing until my headache is cured."

"He might be the most annoying, yet silent creature. But, he has special powers. He is able to give humans and Pokémon status effects that cannot be cured at all. So, they will suffer," said Kilocto.

"The more he does that, the more the river rises. And the more humans and Pokémon die, the faster it is for us," said Sangrexa, "Especially, since the Samurai Rangers are affected by this plague, it's going to be easy pickings."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I've got a tire," said Turner, "DAMN IT TO HELL!"

He took the tire off the hook and threw it on the rocks, "Why am I getting junk? It's one massive fish Pokémon, it shouldn't be THAT problematic!"

As he went to put a new piece of paper with the Samurai symbol on the hook, he noticed a fisherman. He wore the typical red hat, the blue jeans and the red vest with a white t-shirt. He also had a fishing pole.

"If you are trying to fish that thing, you might as well just give up," he said.

"No, I am not giving up," said Turner, spinning the disk. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, landing on the rocky surface with pole in hand. The fisherman sighed as he rolled his eyes and grabbed him. He lifted him over his shoulder and carried him back. The fisherman brought him into a wooden hut and let him lie down in the hut.

An hour later…

Turner's eyes awoke to find himself in the hut. As he got up, he noticed the fisherman looking at him as he was cooking some fish on the grill.

"You are finally awake," said the fisherman.

"Yeah," said Turner, "Thanks for dragging me here."

"No problem," said the fisherman, "Besides, I can tell that you are one of _them._"

"One of them?" asked Turner, "Explain."

"You would be surprised at what a fisherman knows. I'm a historian. I've learned about the Sasuke-Sakura clan and the special symbol powers that go with it," he said.

"You have analyzed symbol power?" asked Turner, "How, only ones that are chosen are able to learn it!"

"Well, I also have learned about the recent war with the Fallen. The one before this… It was brutally nasty," said the fisherman, "I've learned about the final battle which destroyed the original Sasuke-Sakura house… and the death of a certain fire type warrior."

"You know too much," said Turner. As he reached into his pocket, his Samuraizer started ringing. He picked up his Samuraizer and held it close to his ear.

"Yeah," said Turner, "What?"

"Yes," said Greta on the phone, "Henry could die in 3 days, Leona could be dead in a month because of how immobile she is. We thawed Melody out, but she's becoming cold and getting hypothermia and as for Jordan, his burns are getting worse. The only way to cure it is if you get the Relicanth. Its Rain Dance special move would cure it because of its oceanic origin. Get that Relicanth!"

"Right," said Turner, hanging up the Samuraizer. Turner turned around toward the fisherman, "Thanks for your help. But, I got to finish this mission."

He picked up the fishing pole and headed over to the edge of the rock-like beach. He went back and then forward with the fishing rod. She then spun the disk, causing a blue aura to surround it.

"Come on," said Turner. As he stood there, waiting, the Samuraizer started ringing. He picked up the phone, "I just started fishing."

"Great," said Greta, "That's awesome. We have a greater problem. Spormagus is attacking Lilycove City and you are the only one healthy enough to battle it."

"But, what about the Relicanth?" asked Turner.

"You are going to have to-," said Greta, turning around to see Henry walk. He stumbled in and landed on the ground. As he got up, he looked at Greta, taking her cell phone, "keep fishing."

"Henry?" asked Turner, "Don't be reckless."

"I got to stall him until you get the Relicanth," said Henry.

"But," said Turner.

"Turner," said Henry, "I didn't choose you because you were training at the Sootopolis Gym. I chose you because I thought you can do it. And I know you can. I will try my hardest to limit the casualties, but you need to fish and get that Relicanth, understand?"

"Yeah," said Turner.

"Good," said Henry, hanging up Greta's cell phone. He stumbled out the door, heading toward the city.

People started screaming around the main area as Spormagus released poison and burning gas. People started coughing, either dying of poison or burns. Spormagus laughed as he got to a group of kids.

"Time to die," he said, smiling.

As he released a purple breath of air, Henry appeared inhaling it. He then stumbled and landed on the ground. Getting up, he looked at the monster.

"I don't care how many times I inhale your toxic breath. You are still going down, just the same," said Henry.

He swung his sword at him. Ducking, Spormagus turned around and took out a fungus blade from his body. He then started swinging back and forth, trying to make a cut across Henry's body. Henry blocked at him, looking at him in the eyes as he went to strike. Henry cut him across the back. Spormagus laughed as he cut him in the chest and threw him on the ground. He released a toxic substance, which started burning his suit. A red aura surrounded him as he unmorphed from the ranger suit, leaving his Samurai Saber on the ground.

"You are so dead," said Spormagus.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Turner's lure was already in the water. As he spun the disk, things weren't going well. The fisherman watched as he did it again and again… nothing worked.

"You seem to be using too much symbol power," said the fisherman, "Give up."

"My friends are in trouble. My leader is in trouble," said Turner.

"He can handle it," said the fisherman.

"No, he can't," said Turner, "As second-in command, it's my job to help him. You wouldn't understand."

"I do," he said.

"No, you don't. You may have read it in scholarly journals or historian records about symbol power. However, what you don't know is that the power comes from practicing and hard dedication. I owe my life to him and I for one won't let him die," said Turner.

"Why?" asked the fisherman.

"Because… we don't fight recklessly," said Turner, "With the short time I had fighting with my comrades, we only fight to save the world from the Fallen. And I will dedicate myself to saving the world."

As he threw his lure in, he looked at the fisherman, "I don't care how long it takes. That fish is the key to saving the world and I will help!"

He then felt a sudden tug. He gripped on to it tightly as he saw the rod go back and forth. The fisherman also went to help.

"Focus on the symbol power," said the fisherman.

"Right," said Turner.

He spun the disk. The rod began to glow bright blue as they held it tightly. They then fell backwards as the Relicanth flew out of the water. Turner picked the disk up as the Relicanth went right toward him. A blue aura appeared around the disk as the Relicanth flew into the disk. The white disk turned bright blue and he sighed in relief.

"I got it," said Turner.

"Yes, we did," said the fisherman, sighing in relief.

Turner got up from the rocks and turned to the fisherman, "Who are you?"

"The name's Earl. I have been a historian here for some time," he said. Turner smiled as he took out a business card, "Well, drop by sometime. I got to go. Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome," Earl said, smiling.

Turner climbed up and over the rocks, heading back into the city. Earl sighed as he looked at the ocean, "That was bigger than a Gyarados."

* * *

><p>Henry got pummeled by the forceful attacks coming from Spormagus. Spormagus laughed as Henry landed on the ground. Not also has the poison made his condition "worse", the bruises from his attacks were also worse.<p>

"Now," said Spormagus, "You will die!"

"Uh…," said a voice, "I don't know about that."

Henry turned around. He noticed Melody, who was weaker than the others due to her condition, hunched over Jordan's right shoulder and Leona, who couldn't move, that was on Jordan's left shoulder and Jordan's body was bleeding due to the intense burns on his body.

"Go home and rest," said Henry.

"Uh, then you're coming with us," said Jordan, "We're all sick, genius."

"Then you will die," he said, releasing yellow beams from his mouth. The four rangers screamed as they thought it was going to be it… until a Kingdra like origami flew in the middle and deflected it. Jordan turned around with Henry right behind. Turner arrived with his Hydro Bow in hand.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Turner, picking up the Relicanth Disk. He inserted the Relicanth Disk on to the bow and aimed it at the sky. Releasing, a blue beam struck into the sky, and massive salt-water downpour occurred. Spormagus screamed as the salt started eating him alive. The salt water on the rangers caused their conditions to change back to normal.

"I can move!" said Leona, dancing back and forth.

"Awesome," said Jordan, "No pain!"

Melody smiled, "I feel more mobile now."

"Great, and I'm not poisoned anymore," said Henry, "Thanks, Turner."

"No problem," said Turner, "Now, I think we should defeat him. What do you say?"

"I say let's do it," said Henry.

Turner nodded. His Hydro Bow disappeared as the rangers rushed in one line. The five rangers stretched out their Samuraizers, "Samuraizer! Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

"Go to hell," yelled Spormagus, releasing yellow beams. The Samurai Rangers charged forward, dodging the blasts. Turner struck first, slicing Spormagus. Next, Jordan and Melody struck together and then finally Leona and Henry struck. Turner laughed as he looked at the creature.

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

Spinning the disk, a blue wave of water was coming out of the saber. He held it tightly as he went to strike.

"Samurai Saber, Water Pulse Strike!" yelled Turner.

With one stroke, a wave of water came up from the ground and hit Spormagus in the stomach. He yelled as his fungus like stuff started to rot and fall off.

"No, my spores!" he yelled.

Henry turned to Turner, "Let's work together on this."

"Okay," said Turner. Henry spun the Artillery Disk. A red glow appeared on his sword as the Fire Machete appeared.

"Relicanth Disk, set!"

The two of them together swung the Fire Machete around. Henry held the sword tightly as he gripped the handle. The flames went into the Relicanth Disk, causing pressure and tension to build. After grumbling and grunting by the pressure of the machete, he was able to move the handle downward. The handle moved down to become the trigger. Two red rods popped out of the Fire Machete and the disk began glowing. The disk released an extended red slot, big enough to fit five disks.

"Five Disk Relicanth Cannon, ready!"

Flames surrounded the Fire Machete and it ceased. Henry held it straight in front of him, turning to the other Samurai Rangers. The rangers nodded as they rushed over giving him the Samurai Disks. It was lined up in this order: Torkoal, Kingdra, Solrock, Tropius, and Manectric. The four rangers then got down on one knee as the blade began to supercharge.

"Five Disk Relicanth Cannon," yelled Henry, "FIRE!"

Pulling the trigger, the five disks flew out of the Fire Machete and they transformed into a blue Relicanth. It went straight through Spormagus. Spormagus screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding to a million pieces.

"We did it!" said Turner, "And now…"

Suddenly, Spormagus grew ten times bigger.

"To defeat its second life," said Turner.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Great Samurai Saber!"

The Samurai Megazord pulled out its Great Samurai Saber. As it went to strike, Spormagus dodged it and turned around. He then released a massive black fog.

"Whoa, I can't see anything," said Leona.

Suddenly, the monster jumped up and pummeled the Samurai Megazord down to the concrete.

"It's horrible. We can't see him through this," said Henry.

"I got an idea," said Turner, taking out the Relicanth Disk. He withdrew his sword and placed the Relicanth Disk on the Samurai Saber. Spinning the saber, a blue aura surrounded it, "Relicanth Zord, unleash!"

A blue beam struck the sky as the Relicanth Zord appeared. Turner materialized into the cockpit and placed the sword in the control panel. Spormagus was amazed, yet surprised as he saw the Relicanth fly over.

"What?" asked Spormagus.

"Relic Torpedoes!" yelled Turner.

Suddenly, rock-like torpedoes came out of the Relicanth, hitting Spormagus in the face. Spormagus yelled as he landed on the ground. Turner then took out his Samurai Saber and spun the disk, "Samurai Armament!"

The Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Relicanth's head disconnected to its body. The body connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord and the head of the Relicanth attached on to the Samurai Megazord.

"Relicanth Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

Spormagus laughed, "Oh, please… that's so horrible."

Turner got back in the cockpit and placed his sword in the main channel, "Alright. Let's see what happens. Great Samurai Saber, dual wield mode!"

The Great Samurai Saber began to glow bright gold as an identical saber materialized from it. The two connected to make a lance. The lance cut across Spormagus with one blade and then again with the other blade. The Relicanth Samurai Megazord glared at the monster.

"You can't be serious," he said.

Turner turned to Henry. The rangers pulled their blades up and spun the disks. The sabers began to glow bright blue as it twirled the massive weapon in a counter clockwise position, eventually making a full circle.

"Relicanth Samurai Megazord," said Turner, "Double Cut Strike!"

The lance disconnected, becoming two swords. As the rangers struck with the saber, the Relicanth Samurai Megazord charged in and with both swords cut him horizontally. The monster roared as sparks flew from his body. Spormagus screamed as sparks came out, falling to his knees, exploding into bits and pieces.

"Well, this chapter has come to a close," said Turner.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

Turner and the others walked back to the Sasuke-Sakura House. Upon entering the house, they found Greta talking to Earl.

"So, Earl," said Turner, "What brings you here?"

Earl chuckled, "Well, I thought since you guys might be running into worse things with the Fallen, I would like to help you guys."

Henry looked at Earl and then at the others, "Well, what do you say?"

Turner nodded, "I say we let him on the team. He knows a lot about the symbol power that we don't know."

"Yep," said Earl, "I will be able to help you in a lot of ways."

"Cool," said Henry, "Alright, I am going to read a comic book and snooze. I'm tired for today."

"You aren't the only one," said Jordan.

There was a massive chuckle in Turner's expression. He punched Jordan lightly.

* * *

><p>In the netherworld...<p>

"So," a voice said, "Ramnite."

A white figure turned around to hear the voice. He has white armor, shaped like a Reshiram. His true form beneath the knight's armor looked like a humanoid version of a Reshiram, "Yes, Romnite."

Through the shadows, a black figure appeared. He has black armor, shaped like a Zekrom. His true form beneath the knight's armor looked like a humanoid version of a Zekrom.

"Those Samurai, they are getting powerful," said Romnite.

"I know. They defeated another Fallen Commander," said Ramnite, "And Romnite, we will duel them… when they get powerful enough."

Romnite nodded. The two of them started laughing…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Preview:<strong>

**Greta: There's another bride gone missing!**

**Henry: What can we do?  
><strong>

**Jordan: I don't know.**

**Leona: I know what we can do.**

**Greta: Good idea.**

**Henry: You sure?  
><strong>

**Leona: Trust me…**

**Failynn: Nice try, Pink Ranger, but not good enough…**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 8: Runaway Brides**

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. Sorry for ruining Octoberfest. We should have been at Chapter 10 at this point, but I was swamped with college material. Fall Break wasn't really enough to help. But, I will have more chapters done next month. Also, I've been getting questions in reviews about two certain characters that were mentioned in Chapter 1, I hope this answers your question.

Also, I found out that Power Rangers Samurai is OFFICIALLY 2 years. It's because of the fact that it's the 20th anniversary next year and they gain super items. I'm not doing this based on how Saban plays it out. I'm condensing it into 1 season. So, that means you get to see the spoilers for Samurai… probably. I look at it this way, this is the second series where the cast actually stays on for more than a year, the first pertaining to obviously the originals.

Alright, I'm done blabbing. Have a Happy Halloween.


	8. Runaway Brides

A/N: Here's Chapter 8 of Poké Rangers Samurai…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. As for Jordan, he decides to be a rebel when the rangers decide to train. However, Rolemix arrives, smacking Jordan down. Jordan realizes that hanging with his friends was a violation to the code and decides to help defeat the Fallen by using his strategy. After the attack, Turner and Leona stumble upon the Fallen and a little coordinator named Jake, who asked to give up his dreams to regain his parents back in return. When he was lied to, the rangers took action and defeated Flashfire. Because of that, they get a day off. However, it got interrupted by Tangello. Tangello was so hard to defeat that it took the power of the Heracross Disk and the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. Once Tangello was destroyed, the rangers decide to train harder, and when Melody injures Jordan, Melody feels like she is the klutz of the team. However, Glyph, the next Fallen Commander arrives and he says abusive things that harmed her teammates. She also gave her background story of why she acts this way. She and Jordan fight Glyph and Glyph was defeated both by the rangers and the Heracross Samurai Megazord. Next, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. What's next for our heroes? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai, next!_

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful day as the Samurai Rangers went to one of the most sacred places on the place of the planet… yes, they went to a church. However, they weren't going to church for the obvious reason. Inside, the rangers were all dressed up. Henry was dressed up in a tuxedo while the others were dressed in a suit and tie. Melody was dressed in a yellow evening gown and Leona was dressed in a white wedding gown. The priest (who was Earl) looked at them as he opened the book.<p>

"So," said Jordan, "Do you really think we are going to pull this off?"

"Well," said Melody, "We only have one shot at this. I say we do it. Right, Turner?"

The two of them turned to see Turner with a look of sadness. Jordan turned to him, "You are going to sob at a fake wedding?"

"Well, I love weddings. Is that a crime?" asked Turner.

Melody rubbed his shoulder while Jordan rolled his eyes and returned to the pew, shaking his head.

"Do you Leona Evans take Henry Morton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Earl.

"Yes, I do," said Leona.

"Do you Henry Morton take Leona Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Earl.

"Yes, I do," said Henry.

"Good, you may now-," said Earl. However, his cell phone buzzed in. As he opened the cell phone, he picked it up, "Excuse me… hello? WHAT? Alright."

Hanging up the phone, Earl took off the priest outfit, revealing his fisherman suit, "Well, guys. This was for nothing. The Fallen already got the bride five minutes ago."

Leona and Henry stood in shock. The other three rangers rolled their eyes and smashed their heads together, by accident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Runaway Brides<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #8: The Brides Spirited Away**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #6: There Go the Brides**_

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were sitting in the usual place, contemplating what happened at the recent wedding.

"Great," said Jordan, looking at the others, "Another wedding ruined."

"That was the 10th one this week," said Turner, looking at the others, "Then, again, looking at the map here…"

He grabbed a white topographical map and placed it on the table. He then placed eight pins down, "They seem to be all going in some sort of pattern."

"So? I think we should've barged in. There was really _no_point of trying to act as a wedding," said Jordan.

Turner turned around, "Henry, I deeply apologize."

Henry looked at him, "We all played a fault here. Stop blaming yourself."

Leona nodded, "We could have been tricked."

"Trickery?" asked Turner.

Jordan turned around, "Calm down."

Melody sighed as she began to think a little bit. She then turned to Henry, "The brides were taken away by the Fallen… is it possible that they may have been taken to the Sangre River?"

"No," said Greta, listening in on their conversation with Earl behind them. Earl nodded, "Living humans are not allowed to enter the dimension. However, they can use the cracks in the foundation to take them to other places here."

Leona sighed, "Well, the question is what now?"

Henry turned to Leona, "We try again."

Turner turned around, "Yeah… and where are they going to attack next if this works, Henry?"

Earl took out a massive iPad and placed it on the desk. He then pressed a couple of buttons as a massive schedule appeared on the screen. Jordan, Turner, Leona, and Melody looked at the wedding list.

"Uh, there are over 40 wedding ceremonies, is it possible?" asked Melody.

Jordan shook his head, "Nope. This is bad."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Deep in the woods of Route 121, there was a shrine that existed in the woods. There, Faylinn was looking at the brides that were recently captured.

"Please, please, _please_let me go!" said one of them.

Faylinn laughed, "You two are going to be good and useful when I use you in my master plan."

The Fallen Soldiers picked them up and threw them into a massive cocoon. She laughed as she looked at the massive cocoon had a lot of noises coming from the inside.

"Your cries are only making things a bit… easier for me," said Faylinn, playing the guitar.

As she did, white streamers came out of her cocoon and it was hitting the garments that she had. The silk from the cocoon was making her garments. She stood their peacefully as it was being designed.

"What?" asked Kilocto, "A wedding dress?"

Kilocto and Sangrexa were in the underworld on their boat as Sangrexa was having, yet another dose of medicine to cure his agony.

"Yes," said Sangrexa, looking at Kilocto. Kilocto laughed as he was looking at Sangrexa and then looking at the sky, watching the river rise a little bit.

"To ruin the wedding day for people is very clever," said Kilocto, "I am not surprised that Faylinn would pull this off."

Sangrexa smiled, "Let her have some fun. You did enough so let her have some fun."

As he continued drinking, Kilocto sighed as he turned around. He could already tell that Kilocto was not Sangrexa's favorite person. Apparently, Faylinn was Sangrexa's pride and joy. Not also was she female, but she was clever and very crafty. He then sighed, walking to his room when suddenly he turned around.

"Oh… and before I go relax, I was peeking into the crevices," said Kilocto, "They're awake."

"Who?" asked Sangrexa, looking at him. He then looked to his left and then back at Kilocto, "Oh… they are awake!"

"Yes," said Kilocto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the woods…<p>

"Romnite," said Ramnite, looking at the sky, "Do you know what our swords want?"

"Yes," said Romnite, "Ramnite, they are looking for a fight."

The two of them looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes and clashed their swords together, looking at the sky and then they placed the swords in their holsters.

"Ramnite… the Samurai Rangers seem worthy," said Romnite.

"True," said Romnite, "However, only one is worthy."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were just about to turn into bed. As Leona was cleaning her glasses, Earl walked over with a list of weddings and handed it to her. Leona took the pages. Each wedding was crossed out. The other Samurai Rangers walked out to hear the news as well.

"So, it seems that only one wedding is still on," said Leona.

"Well, I feel a lot better now," said Jordan.

"I get to be a bride again," said Leona.

Turner turned toward her, "Just be careful."

"As long as we get the location, I think we can pull this off," said Leona.

Melody turned to her, "Maybe I should help?"

Leona shook her head, "Uh… I need you and the rest as back-up. Besides, the plan I have is effective. You guys just got to trust me on this."

Jordan laughed, "This is a piece of cake."

Leona turned around toward Jordan and smacked him on the side of the head, "You are my concern. Don't blow my plan up."

"What?" asked Jordan, "I wouldn't."

"Uh-huh," said Leona, "Just because you started practicing, doesn't mean your morals as a samurai changed either."

Jordan went to say something, but he turned to see Henry sitting at the throne. Jordan bit his tongue and sat down on the floor.

"Well," said Henry, "I don't feel like falling into the same trap again. So, we are going to need to make this a 3-phase plan."

"And how do we do that?" asked Leona.

"We are going to come up with ideas… now," said Henry, "Let's sit and discuss."

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Faylinn was sitting in the shrine with the dress almost made. She sighed as she kicked the barrel that was standing up.

"Still not enough to finish this," she said.

She turned around, seeing the Fallen Soldiers surround her. Faylinn put her guitar down and she looked at them, "There are weddings. Go get brides and bring them here!"

The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were rushing toward the exit. Faylinn smiled as she lay on the ground, laughing with her guitar. She then turned to the wedding dress, "You are going to fit and feel so well… just like many years ago. It's going to be good as new!"

While this was happening, the Samurai Rangers walked into a massive chapel off one road in Lilycove City. As they walked inside, they noticed the bride in her room, getting ready for the wedding. Leona knocked on the door and opened it.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Uh, hi," said Leona, "We need you to cooperate with us."

The bride looked at her, "I didn't invite you to my wedding."

"Well, bridezilla, either you cooperate or get captured by the Fallen. They are going to attack here," said Leona.

"What?" asked the bride, "That's preposterous, because 40 other weddings were going on today at the other places. I read the newspaper you know."

"They all cancelled last night because of this," said Henry, walking into the room, "You need to cooperate with us. Otherwise, we are going to have more problems."

"And what are you going to do?" asked the bride.

"Leave it to me," said Leona. As the bride was escorted out of the hotel, Leona took out her Samuraizer, "Symbol Power!"

結婚式

She immediately transformed into her bridal wedding gown. The rangers were astonished that she was even able to program that stuff into her Samuraizer.

"You were able to do that so well," said Henry, "How?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Leona, grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Henry.

"We have a wedding in 15 minutes. Time to get your suit on," said Leona.

"WAIT!" yelled Henry, as he was being dragged across. Leona turned around too, "You guys get ready. I want Phase 2 to work immediately."

Turner, Melody, and Jordan looked at each other as they walked outside, closing the door to the bridal room with the bride in custody.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later…<p>

Henry and Leona were the only ones in the ceremonial hall with Earl being the priest for the time being. There were also other random people that were there to make this plan work. Earl nodded as he began to start.

"Do you Henry Morton, take Leona Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Earl.

"I do," said Henry, turning toward her.

"Do you Leona Evans, take Henry Morton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Earl.

"I do," said Leona, smiling.

"Well, I pronounce you-," he said. The doors smashed open as the Fallen Soldiers came out with the carriage. Leona screamed as the Fallen Soldiers kidnapped her. As Henry went to run down the stairs to the exit, one of them released a Flamethrower, burning Henry's arm. Henry stopped, dropped, and rolled as they left. Earl ran down the stairs, "Henry, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Henry, getting up, "Phase 1 is complete."

"So is Phase 2," said Melody, walking toward them.

Henry looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Trust me," said Melody.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the ancient shrine, Leona was sitting patiently, surrounded by Fallen Soldiers. One of them walked up, and was licking his tongue. Leona, freaked out, smacked him across the face.<p>

"Really? Is that how you treat a bride?" asked Leona.

The Fallen Soldier grumbled as he walked back toward her. Suddenly, a dagger appeared, almost hitting the Fallen Soldier. It stabbed the wall. Leona turned around as Faylinn walked over with a calm attitude.

"I'll deal with it," said Faylinn, "Now, you seem to be a peculiar bride."

"I'm a bridezilla, bitch. You ruined my wedding day. How dare you do that to me? You ruined the best day of my life! You son of a bitch, I can't wait to get free and cut you!" she said.

"Wow. I don't sense any fear from you at all… Samurai Ranger," said Faylinn. Faylinn grabbed her and Leona tried to push off. Faylinn eventually was pushed down to the ground. Leona took off the head part of the bridal dress and took out her Samuraizer. Faylinn threw a guitar pick at her, hitting her Samuraizer. The Samuraizer landed on the ground and Leona's hand was bruised by the force of the pick.

"Now," said Faylinn, "Let's do it my way. Call your friends and tell them to meet you at the abandoned warehouse off the pier."

"What if I refuse?" asked Leona.

"The brides die," said Faylinn, "And you can marry this Fallen Soldier."

Leona looked at her and then at the Fallen Soldier, "I think I'll call them."

She opened her Samuraizer. Faylinn stood right behind her as she pressed the communication button on her phone, "Hey, Henry… it's me… go to the Lilycove Pier, Pier 90. There's an abandoned warehouse. The brides are there…. Yep, see ya later."

As Faylinn grabbed the phone and hung it up, she then turned to the cocoon, "Oh, and if you were looking for _the_Bridezilla… she's already in the cocoon. You failed… again. How does it feel?"

Leona looked at her, "You heartless bitch."

* * *

><p>At the Lilycove Pier, the four Samurai Rangers were rushing toward the abandoned warehouse. The Fallen Soldiers laughed as one of them took out a black device. The four of them were walking around the warehouse. When suddenly, the doors closed, locking them inside the warehouse. The black box that was on the roof started to glow green. The Fallen Soldier laughed as he pressed a red button. The warehouse exploded with the rangers inside…<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes," said Faylinn, "Now that they are dead, I can kill you and finally make my dress for my own wedding."<p>

Leona grumbled, "You bitch…"

Faylinn snapped her fingers. The Fallen Soldiers grabbed her by the arms and threw her on the ground. They then decided to take their blades and aimed them at her body.

"All of the Fallen Commanders will fall before me. And I will be able to have many husbands. But, you rangers are in my way. Good bye, Pink Ranger. Kill her!" she said.

As the Fallen Soldiers raised their blades, the Torkoal Origami flew out, hitting Faylinn and the other Fallen Soldiers. The Samuraizer flew in the air and Leona grabbed it. Turning around, Henry, Jordan, and Melody arrived.

"WHAT?" asked Faylinn.

"Looks like YOU were the one to fall in our trap," said Leona.

"How?" asked Faylinn.

"I was just a decoy. You were right," she said, "But, the Bridezilla you captured… was a decoy too."

Suddenly, white slashes appeared outside the cocoon. The cocoon exploded as all the brides appeared. The one with the Samurai Saber looked up as the head dress was removed.

"I dressed in drag for this sort of occasion," said Turner, "It was a three phase plan. Since we knew you would take both wives, the original bride is safe at our secret location. I acted as the bridezilla so that way when you guys captured me, I could tell Henry where I was… and the other brides."

"Then, what about the warehouse…," said Faylinn.

"Dopplegangers," said Henry, "We created shadows of ourselves while we went to find Turner's signal on his Samuraizer, which brought us here. And Leona was the mastermind of this plan. She gets all the credit."

Leona laughed as she stood up with the others. The brides all started screaming as they were rushing out the door. Faylinn shook her head as she looked at her.

"You bitch," said Faylinn, "You ruined my happiness."

"Faylinn, never underestimate a female warrior," said Leona, "We can pull a lot of tricks up our sleeves for naïve people like you."

Faylinn grumbled, "Why I oughta-."

She released a black blast of energy. The Samurai Rangers flew out the door as one side of the shrine blew up. Faylinn ran down the stairs with her guitar, "Where are they?"

Suddenly, she turned to her left. Apparently, she saw five glowing beams around the area. Henry appeared out of the woods with his sword.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Faylinn then turned to her right. Turner appeared from behind the tree with sword in hand.

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Faylinn then looked up. Leona stood on a thick tree branch with her sword in hand.

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Faylinn was now freaking out at this point. She looked down to see Jordan on the steps. He yawned and stretched as he took his Samurai Saber out.

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Faylinn then turned around Melody appeared next to her. Faylinn screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Faylinn froze. The rangers surrounded her on all sides.

"Poké Rangers Samurai… Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

Faylinn gulped as she looked at the sky, "Fallen Soldiers, come out… NOW!"

Suddenly, the Fallen Soldiers appeared from all over the cracks of the shrine and trees. Immediately, the rangers all jumped up and started slicing with their Samurai Sabers. Henry jumped up toward the stairs, slicing two across the chest. He then jumped over and then cut another two across the body. Melody continued chopping back and forth with her saber. She then cut three of them at once with her saber, causing them to land on the ground. After that, Jordan jumped up and started slicing the Fallen Soldiers. He then stabbed one and punched three of them in the stomach. He then withdrew the Samurai Saber and started cutting the rest of them. On the other side, Leona and Turner took out their sabers and continued to slaughter the rest of the Fallen Soldiers. As all of them fell to the ground, two shadow bombs hit the ground, causing a massive explosion. Leona and Turner landed on the ground due to impact. Getting up, Faylinn was there, laughing.

"Why you," said Turner, spinning the Artillery Disk, "Hydro Bow! Kingdra Disk Set!"

Aiming with his Hydro Bow, he released four water arrows. Faylinn laughed as she began to turn into a shadow and then materialized on the ground. She looked at them as her guitar was taken apart into two places. One had a sliced edge on the outside and one had a blade sticking out.

"Unforgivable… you will pay!" she yelled.

Faylinn started running toward them with her weapons. Leona and Turner started defending as she twirled around, trying to cut. Leona blocked her attack and then cut her across. As Turner went to lunge forward, Faylinn kicked him in the stomach. Faylinn started charging toward Leona. Leona kept cutting back and forth, defending and attacking from her. Faylinn went to kick, but Leona dodged it and attacked from behind. Faylinn yelled as her blade was charged with black energy. As Leona and Turner went to defend, Faylinn turned into a black cloud and attack straight toward them. As she landed on the ground, Leona and Turner screamed as sparks flew out of their uniforms, causing them to land on the ground.

"That was super-effective," said Faylinn, "Now… die."

As she went to charge forward, Henry jumped up and blocked her attack. With every attack move that Faylinn made, Henry blocked it. Henry then kept dodging her attacks. Retreating back with Leona and Turner, Faylinn released a black bomb of energy. Jordan and Melody jumped up and destroyed them, causing them to explode on either side.

"Let's do it," said Leona, "Turner?"

"Agreed," said Turner, "Combination Attack!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

As they spun the disks, their blades began to glow bright blue and pink as they went to strike.

"Water Pulse Strike!"

"Psyshock Strike!"

Striking down, both cosmic energy and water energy elements combined into one blast of energy. Faylinn yelled as she was hit hard by the attack.

"Damn you," she said.

Henry nodded, "My turn."

Spinning the Artillery Disk, the Fire Machete appeared, "Heracross Disk, set!"

Henry held the sword tightly as he gripped the handle. The flames went into the Heracross Disk, causing pressure and tension to build. After grumbling and grunting by the pressure of the machete, he was able to move the handle downward.

The handle moved down to become the trigger. Two red rods popped out of the Fire Machete and the disk began glowing. The disk released an extended red slot, big enough to fit five disks.

"Five Disk Heracross Cannon, ready!"

The rangers placed their disks in the slots. The Samurai Rangers knelt down as Henry held the cannon.

"Five Disk Heracross Cannon, fire!"

As he pulled the trigger, the disks shot out and they transformed into a Heracross. Faylinn screamed as they were coming toward her. Suddenly, a black and white light came from the sky, destroying the beam. The rangers stood there in shock as they walked over to Faylinn.

"Are you okay, Faylinn?" asked Romnite.

"Ramnite… Romnite," said Faylinn.

"Great, more villains," said Jordan.

"We seek the warrior with strong fighting skill," said Ramnite, looking at Henry. He turned toward Faylinn, "We should retreat for now."

Faylinn turned to him, "But-."

"We don't have time to discuss," said Romnite.

"You're going to run away?" asked Turner.

"Wow. Coward," said Leona.

Ramnite turned to them, "I'll deal with this. Giant Fallen Soldiers, take care of them!"

As they disappeared, a group of massive Fallen Soldiers appeared. Henry rolled his eyes, "I'm getting tired of dealing with grunts that huge."

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Armament, Heracross!" yelled Henry.

Instantly, the Heracross split into three parts. The back part of the Heracross was attached to the Samurai Megazord. The front of the Heracross split and covered the arms. Finally, the samurai helmet disappeared as the head of the Heracross appeared.

"Heracross Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

The Heracross Samurai Megazord took out its Great Samurai Saber and started slicing the Fallen Soldiers around them. The three of them landed on the ground, exploding. The Megazord turned around as the Fallen Soldiers carried staffs, ready to strike.

"Super Signal Beam!"

The Heracross Samurai Megazord released an orange orb and a tri-colored beam of red, blue, and yellow combined into one blast, destroying the Fallen Soldiers. Next, five Fallen Soldiers grabbed on to the Heracross Samurai Megazord. As they tried to break free, three of them at once slashed the Megazord. The rangers yelled as they were hit hard by the attack.

"So much for trying to destroy them," said Leona, "Wait a minute, detach the Heracross."

Henry nodded, "Good idea."

As he took off the Heracross Disk, the Heracross Zord disappeared, causing the Fallen Soldiers to fall back on the ground. The Samurai Megazord helmet was then reattached.

"Turner, the Relicanth!" said Henry.

"Right," said Turner, taking out the Relicanth Disk. As he spun the disk, the Relicanth Zord materialized on the battlefield. The Relicanth Zord released its Relic Torpedoes, destroying them. Turner laughed as he spun the disk, "Samurai Armament!"

The Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Relicanth's head disconnected to its body. The body connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord and the head of the Relicanth attached on to the Samurai Megazord.

"Relicanth Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"The finisher," said Henry. The Samurai Rangers took out their sabers. The Great Samurai Saber began to glow bright gold as an identical saber materialized from it. The two connected to make a lance. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were huddling into one place.

"Relicanth Samurai Megazord, Double Cut Strike!"

The lance began to glow bright gold as it cut the Fallen Soldiers with one slash and then the other slash. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Leona, "Victory is ours."

"You know for a coordinator," said Jordan, "You did a very good job."

The Samurai Rangers were walking back to the city limits of Lilycove City. Turner sighed as he looked at Jordan, "I try."

Melody turned around as she saw Leona looking at the sky.

"What's wrong, Leona?" asked Melody.

"I just realized. I wore two wedding dresses. I am not going to get married. I read that in Cosmopolitan magazine," said Leona.

"Oh come on, you are going to read something trashy like that?" asked Melody.

"Well, I'm single right now," said Leona, "What did you expect from me?"

"Well," said Melody, "Don't believe Cosmo… anyway, want to go to the Outback restaurant when we get back?"

Leona nodded, "Good thinking. I am hungry."

Melody smiled as the two of them started skipping off. Henry sighed as he was looking through the bushes and then at the sky.

"Well, the world is saved," he said to himself, "But, Ramnite and Romnite… I have a very bad feeling about them."

Suddenly, Melody started tugging on Henry's shirt. Henry turned around as Melody smiled, "Want to go to Outback and celebrate?"

Henry chuckled, "Sure."

As the five Samurai Rangers head into the city, the sun started to set, hence ending their day for their lives as a Samurai… for now.

_**Who **__**are **__**the **__**enemies **__**that **__**now **__**decide **__**to **__**confront **__**our **__**heroes? **__**Despite **__**their **__**arrival, **__**the **__**plan **__**was **__**successful **__**and **__**things **__**worked **__**out **__**in **__**the **__**end. **__**Poké **__**Rangers **__**Samurai **__**Chapter **__**8 **__**ends **__**here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Preview:<strong>

**Jordan: How come they are so strong?**

**Leona: Because each of them are dedicated to hard work, besides comic books and coordination.**

**Melody: Imagine what would happen if they fought each other for real…**

**Jordan: Don't say that Melody…**

**Henry: The Persian Zord?**

**Turner: Henry… it's time to meet your demise.**

**Jordan: Oh, shit is going to go down… just like Halo Red and Blue**

**Henry: Turner, stop. You are under a spell.**

**Turner: Try me.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 9: Henry vs. Turner**

**Henry and Turner: AHH (clash swords)**

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! Yeah, I'm home for Thanksgiving Break. We celebrate that here in America Well, besides giving a review… what are you thankful for, regardless if you celebrate it or not? You can drop it off when you review.

Getting back to the fanfic, Leona saved the day… and yes, Bridezillas… lol. Alright, to all in the USA, Happy Thanksgiving! Eat a lot of turkey and spend time with your family. I'm doing that too. So, see ya next update!


	9. Henry vs Turner

A/N: So, here's Chapter 9…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. As for Jordan, he decides to be a rebel when the rangers decide to train. However, Rolemix arrives, smacking Jordan down. Jordan realizes that hanging with his friends was a violation to the code and decides to help defeat the Fallen by using his strategy. After the attack, Turner and Leona stumble upon the Fallen and a little coordinator named Jake, who asked to give up his dreams to regain his parents back in return. When he was lied to, the rangers took action and defeated Flashfire. Because of that, they get a day off. However, it got interrupted by Tangello. Tangello was so hard to defeat that it took the power of the Heracross Disk and the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. Once Tangello was destroyed, the rangers decide to train harder, and when Melody injures Jordan, Melody feels like she is the klutz of the team. However, Glyph, the next Fallen Commander arrives and he says abusive things that harmed her teammates. She also gave her background story of why she acts this way. She and Jordan fight Glyph and Glyph was defeated both by the rangers and the Heracross Samurai Megazord. Next, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. After that, Faylinn decides to capture brides to make her sacred wedding dress. Leona, disguised as a bride, intentionally gets captured to get into the bridal's area. Faylinn thought she had the upper hand, but with the three-phase plan, the rangers were able to break free. Ramnite and Romnite appear for the first time, bloodthirsty for battle. What's next for our heroes? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai, next!_

* * *

><p>At the Sasuke-Sakura House, Turner and Henry were both morphed with Samurai Sabers in hand. On the sidelines, Jordan, Melody, and Leona were watching intensely with Greta and Earl, who were also waiting for suspenseful things to happen. Immediately, they start fighting. As Turner went to block, Henry went to cut. Turner pulled away and turned around, not realizing that Henry cut him from behind. Turner sighed as he looked at Henry.<p>

"Well done. As usual, I lose to the leader," he said.

Henry looked at him and smacked him on the head with his Samurai Saber. Turner yelled as he looked at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is just practice? No one wins or loses in a practice round. Come on, another round," said Henry.

Turner nodded, "Okay."

As the two rangers attacked again with their sabers, Jordan stood there in amazement as he looked at them. Greta looked at him, "You seem quite amazed. But, then again that's Henry for you."

"Uh, I wasn't referring to Henry. I was more amazed at Turner and how much of a skillful warrior he has become," said Jordan.

"Even though he has an artistic ability," said Earl, "It seems both are an equal match. Henry is more into the physical aspects of offense while Turner has great defense. Not to mention, Turner has been studying a lot about the samurai."

Melody smiled and turned to them, "This duel is more of a dance than an actual skill. This is amazing to see."

Leona nodded, "Agreed. I think Turner is the best one because of the fact that he has been studying more at a professional level. Henry, unfortunately reads too much comic books and that's probably why he's more into the physical aspect of combat."

Greta sighed, "But this is just training. Imagine what would happen in a real fight. Henry would usually strike hard at its best. You have all seen it."

"True," said Melody, "But, since they are so evenly matched, regardless of type. Suppose they had no choice but to fight each other in a real match. Who would be the real victor?"

"Good question, let's place a bet on it," said Jordan.

"No, I am not placing bets on anybody," said Leona.

"It could be fun," said Jordan, smiling.

Leona sighed, "Fine. I bet on Turner."

"Turner," said Melody.

"Henry," said Jordan.

"Henry," said Greta.

They all turned to Earl. Earl shook his head, "I'm going to sit back on this bet."

"Wow, what a Pidgey!" they all said in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Henry vs. Turner<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #9: The Tiger's Rebellion**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #7: I Got a Spell on Blue**_

* * *

><p>"Ramnite and Romnite," said Sangrexa, "You guys are finally awake… I wasn't going to wake you guys at all considering what I know about you. So, why are you here?"<p>

Ramnite and Romnite shrugged as they were in the middle of the ship. Sangrexa, Faylinn, Kilocto and a bunch of Fallen Soldiers were looking at them as the two looked at Sangrexa, silently.

"Well, I owe you for saving Faylinn the other day," said Sangrexa.

"You don't owe anything!" said Faylinn.

"We are not here to discuss about that," said Ramnite.

"Instead, we are more interested in fighting the leader of the Samurai Rangers. The Red Ranger, obviously," said Romnite.

"Why are you telling me this? We all want to kill them," said Sangrexa.

"But, the thing is, this Red Ranger has some secret abilities that could possibly harm you. We sensed that when we first met him the other day," said Ramnite, "He could be a threat to the Fallen."

"That's true," said Romnite.

"True, but I already have something in mind. Once the Sangre River rises and wipes out everything, there go the rangers!" said Sangrexa.

"Did someone say Sangre River?" a voice asked. The enemies turned around as they saw a creature climb up on to the ship. He was an Alakazam with a Gengar feet and hands. He also had eyes of a Gengar instead of an Alakazam's eyes and the body was red, not the usual golden-yellow.

"Redbrainiac, I don't need your help right now," said Kilocto.

"You summoned those two warriors, but not me?" asked Redbrainiac, "I feel sad. Besides, I have a plan!"

Ramnite and Romnite rolled their eyes as they walked off. Before the clan could say anything, Kilocto shook his head, "What plan?"

Redbraniac took out a whip and smacked it on the ground. A loud roar could be heard from the outside. Everyone went up toward the window.

"Whoa!" said Sangrexa, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's…," said Faylinn, "No way!"

"Wow, the rangers are going to be surprised," said Kilocto.

"Meet the Persian Origami Zord," said Redbrainiac.

Outside, the Persian Zord roared, screaming as it stood armed for battle.

* * *

><p>BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! The alarm was going off in the Sasuke-Sakura House as a stick popped out of the wall. Greta caught it and turned to the others, "Lilycove Park."<p>

Henry nodded, "Let's go!"

The Samurai Rangers nodded as they got up and headed straight toward the park. They literally rushed outside the main entrance and were running in the middle of the woods. People started screaming as Redbrainiac kept hitting them with whips. He laughed as he turned to his right, to see the Samurai Rangers.

"Great, I've heard about you," he said.

"That's far enough, Fallen Commander," said Henry.

"Samuraizer! Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Poké Rangers Samurai… Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

"My name is Redbrainiac, one of the stronger members of the Fallen. It's nice to meet you," said Redbrainiac.

"Enough with the introductions, we all know you're bad news," said Jordan.

Redbrainiac laughed as he looked at the green ranger, "Green, I have every right to introduce myself, even my new toy!"

"New toy?" asked Turner.

"Or should I say, pet?" asked Redbrainiac, smacking the whip on the ground. The ground started shaking as the Persian Origami Zord dove out and landed on the ground. It started roaring.

"An Origami Zord?" asked Leona, "Since when?"

"Centuries ago, when Sangrexa was sealed, the Persian Zord was caught in a ditch. So, I basically repaired it and it's now my pet. It loves me so much," said Redbrainiac.

Turner turned toward Henry, "Henry, I think it's best we retrieve it like the Relicanth."

"Oh no, it's under my spell," he said, turning to Jordan, "And you're first. Mind Control Strike!"

As he stretched his whip out, Jordan looked at him as it was coming. Jordan went to block it. Turner shook his head, "It won't work… JORDAN!"

He jumped toward the whip and was smacked in the stomach. Purple sparks flew out of his body as his whole body began to glow bright purple. His eyes began to glow purple underneath his helmet as he stood there.

"Turner," said Jordan, "Are you okay?"

Turner grumbled as he slaughtered Jordan across the chest. Jordan yelled as he landed on the ground. He then turned toward Leona and Melody and slaughtered them too.

"Ha ha, he's under my spell now," said Redbrainiac.

Henry grumbled, "You asshole!"

As Turner went to strike, Henry jumped up and kicked Redbrainiac. Redbrainac dodged as he went to shoot some Shadow Balls. Henry turned to Leona. Leona took out her Samuraizer and created a symbol: "Mirror Coat!"

A pink wall surrounded Henry as the Shadow Ball reflected back. Redbrainiac defended it with his shield. As he looked up, he saw Henry coming down to attack. He blocked him and then slaughtered him across the stomach. Redbrainiac turned around, "Damn you. Persian Origami, destroy the Red Ranger!"

The Persian Origami released a massive Roar attack. Henry yelled as two major explosions surrounded him. His Samurai Saber flew out of his hand. Henry got up and picked up his Samurai Saber. Placing it in his hands, he headed toward the rest of the group. Turner cut Melody again, causing her to land on the ground. Turner laughed as he took out the Relicanth Disk.

"Stone Edge!"

As he cut across, tons of stones came across with water surrounding them. The Samurai Rangers screamed as they were hit with them. The four rangers yelled as they hit the ground. With the exception of Henry, the others transformed out of their suits.

"Ha," said Redbrainiac, "You can't win."

Leona took out her Samuraizer, pressing a button on her Samuraizer, "Teleportation!"

Before Turner could strike, a pink glow surrounded the rangers as they disappeared. Turner turned around toward Redbrainiac and laughed.

"Good job, Blue. You are just the perfect pet I need for this plan. Now if we can only get the other rangers to join our side," said Redbrainiac.

"Yes, master," said Turner.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were in the infirmary, with the exception of Henry. As Henry sat down with Greta and Earl, he went to get a cup of tea from the kitchen. Pouring the glass with tea, he sealed it and put it back in the fridge. Walking back, he saw Greta and Earl with disgruntled looks.

"So," said Greta, "What happened?"

"Ever heard of Redbrainiac?" asked Henry.

"One of the Mind Control creatures, yes," said Earl, "He is able to control minds both organic and inorganic… why?"

"He got Turner under his control," said Henry, "Hence why Jordan and the others are in the infirmary."

Greta turned toward Henry, "There's more to just slice marks, right?"

"Yeah," said Henry.

Greta nodded, "Good because apparently I could already tell there's more to this fight."

"Apparently, Redbrainiac has control of the Persian Origami Zord," said Henry.

Earl looked at Henry, "What? That was supposed to have disappeared when Sangrexa was-."

"I know," said Henry.

Greta sighed, looking at both of them. She looked at the hallway. Apparently, no one was there. She turned to Henry, "Henry, as much as I hate saying this… you are the only one well enough out of the four of you."

"I know what you're going to say," said Henry, "I'm going to have to fight Turner on my own."

Greta nodded. Henry sighed as he looked at Greta and then Earl. He then looked outward. Outside the throne room, Jordan heard every word of what happened. He sighed as he headed back to the infirmary.

"Is it bad?" asked Leona.

"Remember when we were talking about them fighting against each other?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, and we were going to place bets on it," said Melody.

"Well," said Jordan, "I wouldn't place any bets. This is the real deal."

The two female samurai looked at each other and then at Jordan. Jordan nodded as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Good job," said Sangrexa, "You have risen over a foot of water."

Redbrainiac laughed, "I was just having fun."

"Cutting's more fun," said Faylinn.

"Oh, no, that just takes out the fun," said Redbrainiac, "Why cut guts out when you can just well… manipulate and then go for the kill?"

Faylinn sighed, "Whatever."

Redbrainiac nodded, "Time to go back again and have some fun!"

As he left, Faylinn turned to Sangrexa, "Really?"

"As long as the river rises, I don't care," said Sangrexa, sitting and looking at Kilocto, "What's your problem?"

Kilocto, who was in deep thought, turned to Sangrexa, "Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know why Ramnite and Romnite are acting very weird."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the woods, Ramnite and Romnite were sitting, watching the clouds go by.<p>

"Sangrexa is a jerk," said Ramnite.

"Agreed," said Romnite.

"He doesn't seem to understand," said Ramnite.

"That's true too. Do you think we should tell him? Maybe he can comprehend it," said Romnite.

"Nah, there's no point," said Ramnite.

"Our swords," said Romnite, taking his blade out, "They are thirsty. We should go and strike."

Ramnite shook his head, "Wait for the opportune moment, brother."

As the two walked deeper into the woods, a black and white aura surrounded them as they changed into human form. One wore a black samurai robe and one wore a white samurai robe. Ramnite had blonde hair and red eyes while Romnite had black hair and bluish eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Off Route 121, there were a group of construction workers working on building a bridge. As some of them started taking a break, they never expected to be attacked by Redbrainiac. He started whipping them. Turning around, they started screaming as they headed for the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Turner just stood there, silently.

As the alarm went off, Jordan and the others sprung out of the infirmary and headed toward their meeting place when Greta looked at them with the map in hand.

"It seems that the Fallen has commenced the attack," said Greta.

"Where's Henry?" asked Jordan.

"He has already left for battle," said Greta.

"What?" asked Jordan, "Don't tell me its because of Turner, Greta."

Greta said nothing. She turned to Jordan, "That's part of the reason. The other part of the reason is that if he doesn't fight him and Redbrainiac, the world will fall down to the Fallen. Don't you understand?"

"I understand saving the world is top priority. But, fighting Turner, to me, is unjustified," said Jordan, angrily. He immediately punched the wall in anger as he turned to Greta. He then turned to the others. Leona sighed in response, "Let's go."

"What?" asked Jordan.

"We just got to hope that the spell is broken," said Melody.

Jordan nodded as the three samurai headed out of the house, leaving Greta to think about what was said.

* * *

><p>At the construction site, Henry stood in the middle of the construction site with Redbrainiac, laughing his face off as he was looking at him.<p>

"Why, Red Ranger. It's so nice to meet you once again," said Redbrainiac, "Are you alone?"

"No shit," said Henry.

"Good. Because if you weren't, I was going to make Turner cut his stomach open," said Redbrainiac.

Henry shook his head, "Fallen, you sick bastard."

"Henry, we're coming!"

Henry turned around. It was Jordan's voice from a far. As they arrived, Leona nodded, "Let's go."

"Samuraizers!"

"Stop!" said Henry, turning to the others, "Don't interfere. This is my battle."

The three rangers stood there, surprised in response that Henry would say something like that. Turner shook his head as he took out his sword with the Kingdra Disk already set. Henry then took out his Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraizer."

Pressing the button, he transformed into his ranger suit. He pulled out his Samurai Saber and placed a white disk on the handle. The two of them went to battle. Meanwhile, Melody was looking at him.

"Do _you_honestly think that one's going to kill the other?" asked Melody.

"I have no idea," said Leona.

"This looks bad. I don't think Henry's going to kill Turner and the opposite. However, they might kill each other because of how equal they are in strength," said Jordan.

Henry and Turner looked at each other and then started charging. Turner swung with his saber and Henry blocked it, casted it off and then swung across his body. Turner blocked it, retreated and then swung again. Henry kept blocking as he kept advancing. Henry then enveloped Turner's saber, casted it off and then went to cut down. Turner retreated back and then cut him again. Henry blocked it and then cut him across.

"Stop!" yelled Leona

"This is wrong," said Melody, "Turner, wake up!"

"This is bad," said Jordan.

"No shit!" said Redbrainiac, charging up a Shadow Ball, "You're in my way."

Releasing the attack, explosions occurred. The rangers yelled as they were hit hard by the attack. As they got up, they noticed Romnite, in human form.

"Hi, you do you know that this is dangerous and you shouldn't be here?" asked Leona.

Romnite shook his head, "I don't care. I love the battle. The red one's going to win."

"How?" asked Jordan, looking at him. Romnite turned around, "The Blue Ranger is so focused on technique, that he's not using any offensive and defensive strategies. There is more important things than just symbol power and technique. He's going to slip up, watch."

The rangers watch as Henry and Turner continue to slaughter each other. Turner grumbled as he headed straight toward Henry with a Water Pulse strike. Henry dodged it as the special attack hit five trees. Henry turned around and spun the white disk. He stabbed Turner in the back. The rangers watch as a red pulse went throughout his body. Turner yelled as he dropped his saber. Turner landed on his knees and transformed out of his suit.

"Turner!" yelled Henry, picking Turner up, "Are you okay?"

The other Samurai Rangers also ran up to him. Turner opened his eyes as he looked at the rangers, "What happened to me?"

"Redbrainiac," said Jordan, "You were under his control."

Turner looked up, noticing Redbrainiac with an upset tone, "My soldier's gone!"

"Yeah, he is," said Turner, "The five of us are now going to defeat you."

Redbrainiac laughed, "Well, then you are going to have defeat the Persian Origami Zord first."

As he smacked his whip, the Persian Origami Zord erupted out of the Earth. Turner turned toward the others, "Let Henry deal with Persian, we can handle the monster."

"Stop taking the words out of my mouth," said Henry, taking out his Origami, "I am the leader, you know."

Turner chuckled and then turned to the monster. The four rangers took out their Samuraizers.

"Samuraizer… Let's Samuraize!"

水 心 風 雷

Transforming into their suits, the rangers took out their swords.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

He placed the pentagon device on the ground and took out his Samuraizer. He created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the Torkoal popped out of the Origami as Henry infused with it. Inside, the cockpit was all red with a pentagon on top of the wall. A red light appeared as Henry appeared. He placed the Samurai Saber into the holster and put the Artillery Disk in the hilt.

"Let's do this," said Henry, "Take Down!"

The Torkoal Origami Zord jumped up and started chomping on the body of the Persian Zord. The Persian Zord used its claw and punched the Torkoal Zord down. The Persian Zord then jumped up and used a Slash attack. The Torkoal Origami Zord landed on the ground and was literally hammered by the monster.

"Flamethrower!"

Releasing a wild bunch of flames, the Persian Zord was damaged. As it went to strike, Henry spun the disk, "Overheat!"

The Torkoal Zord released a red and yellow burst of flames from its body, burning the zord. The Persian Zord was weakening as it went to strike. Henry quickly jumped on to the Persian Zord. In the cockpit, he placed the Samurai Saber in the holster and then took out the white disk.

"Anti-Spell activate!"

Spinning the disk, red sparks came out of its body. The Persian Zord screamed as a purple aura came out of it, destroying it. The white disk then turned into a secret disk for the Persian Zord.

"Mission accomplished!" said Henry.

"What?" asked Redbrainiac, fighting them off, "My Persian Zord, NOOO!"

The four rangers looked at each other and then charged toward Redbrainiac. Redbrainiac threw a red beam at the four Samurai Rangers. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"That's it," said Turner, "Rangers, attack together!"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Tropius Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

The four Samurai Rangers spun their disks, causing their swords to glow blue, pink, green, and yellow. They raised their sabers as they committed their special attack. Redbrainiac released a massive Shadow Ball attack.

"Samurai Sabers, Quadruple Slash!"

As they came down with the sabers, the four slashes combined into one ball of energy, breaking the Shadow Ball and hitting Redbrainiac. Redbraniac yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding. However, he revived into a bigger monster.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled.

Henry turned to the others, "Guys, shall we?"

"Right," said the rangers.

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Henry then took out his Samurai Saber and spun the disk, "Samurai Armament, Persian!"

Suddenly, the Persian's head detached from its body while the tail shrunk into the body. The body split in half and turned 90 degrees, making a straight body with four paws in one line, heading in front. The body connected to the top of the Samurai Megazord and the head connected on top of the Samurai Megazord.

"Persian Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"What the hell is that?" asked Redbrainiac.

"Our secret weapon," said Henry, taking out his Samurai Saber, "Now to finish you off… NOW!"

Redbrainiac laughed as he shot five Shadow Balls. The Persian Samurai Megazord jumped up. Redbrainiac took out his shield. The Persian Samurai Megazord took out its Great Samurai Saber. A white glow came out of the Great Samurai Saber, cutting through the shield. Redbrainiac yelled as he landed on the ground. The paws began to turn into drills.

"Persian Samurai Megazord, Quadruple Horn Drill Strike!" yelled Henry.

Charging up, the Persian Samurai Megazord drilled into Redbrainiac's body. The monster screamed as the body exploded into pieces. The Persian Samurai Megazord stood down, walking away from the flames.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Henry, "Victory is ours."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"I'm sorry," said Turner, looking at him, "I shouldn't have battled you."

"But, you were under control," said Leona.

"Yeah," said Jordan.

"However, you two worried us," said Melody.

Henry laughed, "You guys need to know by now that I always have a plan."

"Even if it's reckless?" asked Turner.

"Even reckless," said Henry.

"Then I guess," said Jordan, "We can take our bets back on who was the better warrior."

Henry and Turner looked at each other and then turned to them. The three Samurai Rangers were laughing as they were rushing back toward the house. Henry and Turner nodded and started laughing, chasing after them.

_**Henry and the other rangers once again saved the day from a massive Fallen attack. However, Henry and the other rangers still have a lot to work on as a team. Their bonds are growing with each battle. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 9 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Henry: Alright, we have three of the secret disks.**

**Turner: So, who gets the disks?**

**Henry: Simple. You, me, and Leona**

**Jordan: What about me?**

**Henry: You still have more training to do.**

**Jordan: I can do it.**

**Melody: You're jealous, aren't you?**

**Jordan: Jealous? Me? Nah.**

**Leona: What are you doing?**

**Jordan: Proving to Henry that I can do this!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 10: Jealous Jordan**

**Rangers: Samurai Battle Cruiser, we are united! **

* * *

><p>AN: So, another chapter done. I'm surprised no one has actually reviewed. -_- I guess that means that nobody has missed me lol. Well, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. That is, if college doesn't slam me down again -_-. Okay, see you soon!


	10. Jealous Jordan

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back with another update. This is Chapter 10 of Samurai. The Fall Semester has come to a close, which means I can work on this, practice, and just get a job for three and a half weeks. I know a lot have been reading lately. Over 670 people have read the fanfic so far, which is insane… but now we are getting to the double-digits, finally. So, I hope to update now!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. As for Jordan, he decides to be a rebel when the rangers decide to train. However, Rolemix arrives, smacking Jordan down. Jordan realizes that hanging with his friends was a violation to the code and decides to help defeat the Fallen by using his strategy. After the attack, Turner and Leona stumble upon the Fallen and a little coordinator named Jake, who asked to give up his dreams to regain his parents back in return. When he was lied to, the rangers took action and defeated Flashfire. Because of that, they get a day off. However, it got interrupted by Tangello. Tangello was so hard to defeat that it took the power of the Heracross Disk and the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. Once Tangello was destroyed, the rangers decide to train harder, and when Melody injures Jordan, Melody feels like she is the klutz of the team. However, Glyph, the next Fallen Commander arrives and he says abusive things that harmed her teammates. She also gave her background story of why she acts this way. She and Jordan fight Glyph and Glyph was defeated both by the rangers and the Heracross Samurai Megazord. Next, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. After that, Faylinn decides to capture brides to make her sacred wedding dress. Leona, disguised as a bride, intentionally gets captured to get into the bridal's area. Faylinn thought she had the upper hand, but with the three-phase plan, the rangers were able to break free. Ramnite and Romnite appear for the first time, bloodthirsty for battle. After this, they learn of the Persian Origami Zord. The monster used a spell on him. After that, Turner gets turned into the puppet to fight Henry. Eventually, Henry finds a way to break the spell and the Persian Origami Zord was released and combined to become the Persian Samurai Megazord, defeating the next beast. What's next for our heroes? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai, next!_

* * *

><p>It was a great day at the Sasuke-Sakura House. However the rangers met because there was a more importance of business rather than pleasure. Henry sat with the others at the table, placing the Heracross Disk and Persian Disk on the table. Turner took out the Relicanth Disk. After that, Greta took out a little white piece of paper which showed a picture of the three zords combined.<p>

"Because of the Fallen getting stronger," said Earl, "Greta and I found out that these three zords combine into one. It is called the Samurai Battle Cruiser."

"Samurai Battle Cruiser?" asked Jordan, looking at it, "Sweet!"

"There's only one thing," said Greta, "Three strong warriors will be able to pilot. And it's up to Henry to decide who pilots the Persian, Heracross, and Relicanth Zords."

Henry nodded, "I'll take the Persian Disk… it needs a very strong pilot. Turner, you have been using the Relicanth wisely. So, you can use the Relicanth Disk."

Turner nodded as he took the Relicanth disk back, which left the Heracross. Jordan looked at Henry and then at Melody and Leona. Who was going to get the next disk?

"Leona, take the Heracross Disk," said Henry.

"Me?" asked Leona, "Why don't you give it to Jordan?"

"Because compared to Jordan, you have better skill and symbol power to pilot the Heracross. Jordan is only a smidge below. And Melody is learning, but at her own pace. We need three at high power," said Greta, turning to Melody and Jordan, "I hope you're not offended."

Melody shook her head, "Not at all. I've been trying very hard. I will try to get better and be powerful just like these guys."

Jordan shook his head, "Me too. I'm not offended."

As Greta began to speak, Jordan sighed as he looked at the floor, _"__I__actually__am.__I__thought__I__would__be__the__stronger__one.__"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Jealous Jordan<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #10: The Great Sky Combination**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #8: Forest for the Trees**_

* * *

><p>Outside on the training field…<p>

"Damn him!" yelled Jordan, cutting with his Samurai Saber, "Why wasn't I chosen? That asshole!"

As he kept cutting and training, he spun the Tropius Disk and released a green wind attack from his saber, cutting a couple of trees down as a result of his angry attack.

Meanwhile, the Samurai Rangers were having some lunch. As Turner went to get a glass of water, he sat down and looked at the rangers.

"It seems that Jordan is training instead of eating. Good for him," said Turner.

Melody nodded, "I think he's jealous."

"Jealous?" asked Turner, "Why?"

"He was hoping to pilot the Heracross Disk," said Melody, "He's jealous because he wants to be at your level. He wants to be powerful just like you and Henry… no offense, Leona."

"None taken," said Leona, "I feel bad. But, he's not ready."

Greta nodded, "She understands wholeheartedly. Only one person can change themselves to be stronger. If Jordan's committed to do that, then he will be up with the others in no time."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

As Jordan kept swinging his sword, commencing attack and defense, he sat down and looked at the sky. Taking out a bottle of water, he looked at it and shook his head.

"The past shouldn't matter. I've grown a little since then. It's really sad that both Henry and Turner don't even see it," said Jordan.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Melody popped her out the door, "Fallen Alert."

Quickly, Jordan grabbed his Samurai Saber and followed the others outside.

In Lilycove City, a humanoid Honchkrow with a Castform like body. He had an umbrella in hand and he emerged out of the cracks. As he appeared, he released a black cloud. As the cloud sprung over next to the Department Store, the people watched as they were being rained on, when the storm ended, the people looked at each other.

"Why am I a loser?" one person asked.

"I'm nothing," said the other person.

"What do I care? I'm useless anyway," said the other person.

The monster laughed as he saw what he did to them. However, he was interrupted by the sound of drums. He turned around as he saw the Samurai Rangers appear.

"That's far enough, Fallen Commander," said Henry.

"Nice to meet you," said the beast, "I'm Stormkrow, the Fallen Beast who rains on people to become negative. Using my umbrella, I am able to create a rainstorm and they get to feel grief and agony while I destroy things."

Melody shook her head, "You are cruel!"

Leona turned to Melody and then to Stormkrow, giving an attitude, "And this is why assholes like you need to be destroyed… immediately."

"Yeah, you're screwed," said Jordan.

Stormkrow laughed, "Then let's make a consensus. I'll give you some rain."

"Go to hell," said Henry.

"Samuraizers! Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

Stormkrow laughed as he shook his head, "Oh wait a minute. I've heard of you guys. You are the Samurai Poké Rangers. Allow me to give you a different gift."

He closed his umbrella and struck them with a Dark Pulse wave. The Samurai Rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Getting up, Stormkrow laughed as he looked at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" asked Stormkrow.

Immediately, Turner took out the Relicanth Disk and placed it on his Hydro Bow, "Leona, let's use those disks!"

Leona nodded as she took out her Mind Slicer. However, as she attempted to put the Heracross Disk on the Mind Slicer, Stormkrow released a black beam. The beam hit her hand, causing the Heracross Disk to go flying. Quickly, Jordan jumped up and grabbed the Heracross Disk.

"Thanks," said Leona.

Jordan nodded. He then took out his Feather Fan and placed it on the weapon. Leona looked at him, "Hold on!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Give it back, now," said Turner, "You are still a novice."

"Hey, leave me alone Mr. Perfectionist," said Jordan, pushing Turner out of the way.

"You can't use the disk," said Turner, "Give it back to Leona."

"Over my dead body," said Jordan.

Stormkrow laughed as they started arguing. He slowly started lifting off the ground, flying toward the sky. Henry looked up and turned to them.

"Guys, now!" yelled Henry.

Both rangers used the weapons. As blue rock arrows were coming out of Turner's weapon, only a stream of wind was coming out of Jordan's. Stormkrow laughed as he escaped through a black hole. Turner put the weapon down and turned to Jordan.

"You… YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" said Turner, "WHY?"

Jordan grumbled as he tightened on the Feather Fan.

* * *

><p>Twenty Minutes Later…<p>

"JORDAN SINGER! YOU DUMBASS!"

Jordan literally sat there as Greta, Earl and the other Samurai Rangers began to chat with him over what just happened.

"First off," said Earl, "What made you think you can pull a stunt like that?"

"Were you even thinking about it?" asked Greta, "You almost cost lives today."

Jordan sighed, "I can explain."

"I can explain it for you in one summarized paragraph: You are jealous that Leona got the Heracross Disk and you didn't. So, you decided to do some training, which was admirable. But, three hours of training is not going to allow you access to Heracross. As a result, you screwed up and once again let the team down. You did it again."

"What did I do?" asked Jordan.

"Remember the time your friends were injured and you went into battle alone?" asked Greta.

"Yeah," said Jordan.

"You did it again but this time nearly putting your team in jeopardy. And as much as I hate saying this, I have literally given you a chance to be better. I thought you were doing fine. I guess I lied to myself and you more or less showed me that you still have that habit of being 'the hero'. To prevent that from happening, you must give me your Samuraizer immediately."

The Samurai Rangers looked at Greta in response.

"You're stripping his power?" asked Melody.

"No. He's on temporary probation pending termination of being a Poké Ranger," said Greta, "I want it now, Jordan. You have the strategic skill. But, your maturity level must rise. You are not ready to be a Poké Ranger. I am giving you to the end of the week to become mature. If you don't act up, you are terminated from Poké Rangers Samurai."

Jordan stood up, looking at Greta. Greta stretched her hand out. Jordan took a deep breath and went to place the Samuraizer in her hand, reluctantly. As she went to receive, he stepped on her foot and punched her in the stomach. He then pushed everyone out of the way as he left.

"Jordan!" yelled Greta, "Get back here!"

"Let him be," said Henry.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later…<p>

Melody, Leona, and Turner were sitting in the courtyard of their headquarters as they were watching the fountain overflow with water. Melody sighed, turning toward Leona and Turner with a question of curiosity.

"So," said Melody, "Do you think Jordan will quit?"

"No," said Turner, "He won't."

"Yeah," said Leona, "All he has to do is practice. However, he's almost there. I think he can use the Heracross Disk to full power."

Turner and Melody turned to her. Turner looked at her in shock, surprised that she would say that. However, Melody was curious.

"How?" asked Melody.

"Well, I think he needs a jump start," said Leona.

"A jump start?" asked Turner.

"Yep," said Leona, "We just got to trust that he practices his symbol power."

Turner sighed as he sat down with a sigh, "Really?"

Inside the house, while Henry was reading a comic book and polishing his Poké Balls, Greta was walking back and forth.

"How simple is it to just give up a morpher?" asked Greta.

Henry looked up, "Not easy."

"Well, he is impatient. I will enforce stricter training," said Greta. Henry looked at her in response, "Uh, Greta…"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"He's different. Be in his shoes for once," said Henry, "Forcing him to do something is going to force him to do the opposite of what you say."

Greta sighed, "So, what can we do?"

"Let Jordan work," said Henry, "Give him the time he needs to perfect his skill. How can he perfect his skill if you take symbol powers away?"

Greta said nothing as Henry left the room. She then looked at the tree that was next to the throne room. It was planted and created by Jordan. She sighed as she looked at the windows in response to thinking about the events.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Come on… left, right, left… attack!" yelled Jordan, playing on the joysticks. As he kept playing, he sighed as he began to think about what happened. He thought he was able to use the Heracross Disk to the full extent. But, no, he wasn't ready. However, he was yelled at by Greta and the team. As he lost the game, he punched the console and turned away. As he walked out of the house, he sighed in response.

'_I__'__m __an __idiot. __A __complete, __total __idiot,__' _thought Jordan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Sangre River…<p>

Stormkrow was sitting there, wiping water off his body. Kilocto was getting drenched by the water that was coming toward him.

"Yes, I'm free of water," he said.

"And you decided to drench me instead," said Kilocto, "Really?"

"Well, I made so many people cry," said Stormkrow, looking at the river, "And it rose at a rapid rate, which is amazing!"

"So," said Faylinn, who was playing the guitar, "Make Sangrexa proud and continue to raise the river levels. The sooner you do this, the better."

Stormkrow nodded as he jumped off the boat. Kilocto sighed as he was looking at Faylinn and then at the books, "Back to work."

"Work?" asked Faylinn.

Kilocto nodded as he opened up the brown books, "I'm going to learn about the secret of Poké Rangers Samurai… why have they been summoned again and their secrets. And there's something about Ramnite and Romnite that I don't understand when it came down to it."

"What do you mean?" asked Faylinn.

"I think with their help, I will be able to reveal the main secrets. They are on to something," said Kilocto, "If we can find it before it is initiated, we can take over this place!"

Outside in the middle of the woods, Ramnite and Romnite stood around a campfire. Romnite straightened his robe as he placed his sword on the ground. Ramnite stood there as he put his sword on the ground. Ramnite smiled, "We found an opponent."

"And we just got to wait," said Romnite, pulling out the sword, "For the opportune moment. Together, we will clash and destroy him… with a stroke of a sword."

"Indeed," said Ramnite, "Together, we will prevail."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Jordan decided to walk out of the arcade. As he stretched his arms out, he was ready to go back and take a nap. However, he stopped walking. He noticed a green and black motorcycle with a Tropius head on it. He then noticed Greta with the motorcycle.

"Greta," said Jordan, "What are you doing?"

"Simple," said Greta, "Get on. You're driving."

"I'm driving a motorcycle?" asked Jordan.

"Consider this a Christmas gift," said Greta, hopping on, "I'm waiting!"

Jordan sighed as he took out the helmets. He gave one to Greta and one on him. As he started the engine, Jordan released the brake mechanism and drove into the middle of the woods. As he drove across the bridge outside of Lilycove City, Greta told him to stop in an open field off Route 121. As he parked, he turned to Greta.

"So," said Jordan, "Is this another lecture?"

Greta shook her head, "No. However, I do have questions. One, who was the one that trained you?"

"Winona," said Jordan.

"Two, what is your symbol power?" asked Greta.

"Wind," said Jordan, giving her a suspicious look, "You know this."

"What kind of wind?" asked Greta.

"Uh…," said Jordan, "Wind is wind."

Greta smiled, "Well, that's you. So, what is symbol power?"

"Symbol Power: powers we use to fight the Fallen. It's our Special Attacks in order to defeat them as samurai," said Jordan.

Greta smiled as she looked at him, "Good answer. But, not what I'm looking for. You got the overall definition. But, break it down into pieces."

"Pieces?" asked Jordan, rubbing his hand.

"Yes. For example, what is the _meaning_within the characters? What is _inside_symbol power? If the user understands the meaning of the Japanese symbol within themselves and think… it gives power. Unlike Henry's fire techniques, Turner's water techniques, Leona's rock and cosmic techniques and Melody's thunder techniques, you have a special unique power within the wind techniques. In other words, become the wind," said Greta.

"Become the wind?" asked Jordan. As he sat there quietly, he could feel the gentle breezes blowing past him. As he closed his eyes, he could feel the movement of the wind. Leaves surrounded him as he relaxed feeling the power of the wind blow through him and disperse.

Greta smiled, "If you can become the wind… you will even make greater powers. You were never taught that were you?"

"No," said Jordan, "I guess unlike myself, the others had to find it within themselves. I've always gone in head first and never analyzed characters or broke them down like this."

"Well, that's my fault. I've should've realized that earlier when you joined the team," said Greta, "Please forgive me."

Jordan smiled, "You don't have to apologize. You were just trying to be a mentor to all of us."

Suddenly, the sound of the Samuraizer activated. Jordan decided to pick up the cell phone, "What's up? He's there? Okay, I'm on my way."

As he hung up the phone, he turned to Greta, "Greta, get on."

"What's up?" asked Greta.

"The Fallen have struck again," said Jordan. Greta smiled as he hopped on the motorcycle. Starting up the engine, he drove through the woods at high speeds.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Hydro Bow!" yelled Turner, releasing the bow and arrow. The blue water arrows were coming toward Stormkrow. Stormkrow dodged the attack and flew around, creating a black tornado. As he smacked the tornado with his umbrella like weapon, the tornado attacked the rangers. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Yes!" said Stormkrow, "I think it's time I finish you off."

As he stretched out his weapon, he then heard the sound of a motorcycle. Stormkrow watched as Jordan flew with his motorcycle taking his Feather Fan out. He pulled the trigger, releasing a green wave of wind. As Stormkrow was stuck in the wind pattern, Jordan hit him hard. Stormkrow landed on the ground as Jordan landed on the ground and parked the motorcycle.

"What is this?" asked Stormkrow.

"Stormkrow, you're opponent is me," said Jordan.

"Oh great, this is going to be the same as last encounter isn't it?" asked Stormkrow.

"Oh no," said Jordan, taking out his Samuraizer, "This time, it's a whole new battle, Let's Samuraize!"

風

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready! Artillery Disk, set!"

As he spun the disk, the Feather Fan materialized into his hand. He placed the Tropius Disk on the blaster. Stormkrow released red beams as Jordan marched forward. He placed the Feather Fan in his hand as the beams struck him from either side. He dodged them as he then pointed the weapon down. He then blasted the fan on max, flying up toward the sky. As he flew up, his Feather Fan began to glow back into the Samurai Saber. Putting the Tropius Disk on, a green glow appeared from his sword.

"Air Cutter Strike!"

Stormkrow yelled as he landed on the ground. He then turned around as Jordan flew down toward Stormkrow. He spun the Tropius Disk, glowing bright green.

"Samurai Saber, Leaf Wing Attack!"

"_Become the wind…"_

As Jordan closed his eyes, he flew down at high speeds toward the opponent. Stormkrow looked up as Jordan opened his eyes. Jordan raised his saber and with a stroke, a clutter of leaves and wind came out as Stormkrow was struck. Jordan landed on the ground as the beast exploded into pieces. Melody stood there in shock with Turner, who dropped his Samurai Saber. Melody rushed over to him in response.

"How did you do that? That was amazing!" said Melody.

"What happened to the Jordan I know?" asked Turner.

Leona sighed, "Good job. However, I would watch out."

Henry nodded, "Yeah, it's time for Round 2!"

Stormkrow erupted ten times bigger, ready to strike. Henry turned to the others, "Guys, you know what time it is."

The rangers nodded as they took out their Origami.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Stormkrow laughed, "Wow, origami is not going to solve this!"

He then started to jump up and fly in the air. He laughed as he released black beams from his body. The Samurai Megazord took a hit. The rangers yelled as they were hit badly.

"Guys," said Henry, "Let's use the Battle Cruiser."

"Right," said Turner.

Leona nodded as she took out the Heracross Disk, "And I am going to let Jordan take over."

"What?" asked Jordan, "Why?"

"You have finally mastered the basics," said Leona, "Which I was hoping you would finally figure it out. Now, you can actually do something… better than me."

Jordan smiled as he took the Heracross Disk, "Thanks."

Henry put the Persian Disk on the Samurai Saber. Turner put the Relicanth Disk on the Samurai Saber and Jordan placed the Heracross Disk on the Samurai Saber. The three of them stretched their sabers out and spun the disk.

"Heracross Origami, unleash!"

"Relicanth Origami, unleash!"

"Persian Origami, unleash!"

The three Origami Zords emerged out of the Samurai Megazord. The three Samurai Rangers jumped out of the Samurai Megazord and placed their swords in the cockpit. Henry then drew the 合 (fusion) symbol.

"Artillery Fusion, Samurai Battle Cruiser!"

Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together.

"Samurai Battle Cruiser, we are united!"

Jordan, Henry, and Turner stood together in the cockpit. Behind them, the cockpit had a shade of black, gold, and blue as they placed their swords on the cockpit panel.

"Let's do this," said Jordan.

"Really?" asked Stormkrow, "Allow me to shoot you down."

As he released red beams, the Samurai Battle Cruiser flipped around as it dodged the attack. It rose upward and then across. It then flew down and headed straight toward Stormkrow. Stormkrow was hit by the wing of the Battle Cruiser.

"Ha, that's what you get," said Jordan.

"I will not lose to an aerial attack!" yelled Stormkrow. As he flew around, he accidentally smacked into a building.

Henry laughed, "Moron… Leona, Melody… Use the Special Attack!"

Leona nodded, "Melody, ready?"

"Yep," said Melody.

"Samurai Megazord, Origami Element Strike!"

The Samurai Megazord folded back into origami and released a Flamethrower, an Ice Beam, a Solarbeam, a Charge Beam and a Psybeam. Stormkrow was hit heavily as the origami transformed back into Megazord mode. The Samurai Battle Cruiser flew and did a rotation around the battlefield.

"Let's finish this," said Henry, taking out his Samurai Saber with the others, "Samurai Battle Cruiser, Tri-Oath Strike!"

As Stormkrow started flying downward, he watched as a red, a blue, and a green ring appeared all in one tunnel-like line. The Samurai Rangers then thrust forward, "Full Strike!"

The Samurai Battle Cruiser started glowing black, gold and blue as it was went through the disks. The Samurai Battle Cruiser began to glow bright gold as Stormkrow was struck by the attack. Stormkrow screamed as he exploded. The Samurai Battle Cruiser landed on the ground next to the Samurai Megazord.

"This chapter comes to a close. Victory is ours," said Henry.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Where's the motorcycle?" asked Greta.

Henry turned around, "Jordan has it."

"I hope he doesn't get into an accident," said Greta, "It's not insured."

The Samurai Rangers looked at Greta in response. She looked at each other as they realized what could possibly happen.

"That poor soul," said Leona, smacking her head with the palm of her hand.

Outside, Jordan drove across the woods, jumping out of the trees and crashing on to the ground having a wonderful time. He took out his Samuraizer and pressed a few buttons. He released a wind current, causing him to do some tricks off the motorcycle.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said, with his feet in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Sangrexa: Attack!  
><strong>

**Greta: It seems that Henry is the key…**

**Jordan: The key to what?**

**Greta: The key to winning against the Fallen.**

**Turner: Then we must protect him.**

**Greta: There's a monster on the loose.**

**Earl: Wait a minute… **

**Henry: Let's go!**

**Earl: Rangers, it's a trap!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 11: Henry's Challenge Part 1**

**Henry: No... I knew this would happen!**

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting? I thought this was an interesting chapter. Well, next chapter will be up soon.


	11. Henry's Challenge Part 1

A/N: Here's Chapter 11! I never expected to air this on Christmas as a two parter.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. As for Jordan, he decides to be a rebel when the rangers decide to train. However, Rolemix arrives, smacking Jordan down. Jordan realizes that hanging with his friends was a violation to the code and decides to help defeat the Fallen by using his strategy. After the attack, Turner and Leona stumble upon the Fallen and a little coordinator named Jake, who asked to give up his dreams to regain his parents back in return. When he was lied to, the rangers took action and defeated Flashfire. Because of that, they get a day off. However, it got interrupted by Tangello. Tangello was so hard to defeat that it took the power of the Heracross Disk and the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. Once Tangello was destroyed, the rangers decide to train harder, and when Melody injures Jordan, Melody feels like she is the klutz of the team. However, Glyph, the next Fallen Commander arrives and he says abusive things that harmed her teammates. She also gave her background story of why she acts this way. She and Jordan fight Glyph and Glyph was defeated both by the rangers and the Heracross Samurai Megazord. Next, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. After that, Faylinn decides to capture brides to make her sacred wedding dress. Leona, disguised as a bride, intentionally gets captured to get into the bridal's area. Faylinn thought she had the upper hand, but with the three-phase plan, the rangers were able to break free. Ramnite and Romnite appear for the first time, bloodthirsty for battle. After this, they learn of the Persian Origami Zord. The monster used a spell on him. After that, Turner gets turned into the puppet to fight Henry. Eventually, Henry finds a way to break the spell and the Persian Origami Zord was released and combined to become the Persian Samurai Megazord, defeating the next beast. After that, the rangers learn about the Samurai Battle Cruiser and originally: Henry, Turner, and Leona were supposed to pilot it. Jordan, however, got angry and decided to use it against Stormkrow. Lectured, Greta then realized that Jordan never learned the basics of symbol power. When Jordan finally achieved power, he was able to use the Heracross Disk and the three zords became the Samurai Battle Cruiser. And what was Kilocto researching? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai, next!_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day on the Sangre River where the Fallen lurk. The smelly boat still smelled fowl. However, Kilocto may have discovered something after doing research on the subject matter of what troubled his mind. He told his discoveries to Sangrexa. Sangrexa wasn't pleased.<p>

"Is that true?" asked Sangrexa.

"Well, unfortunately. I'm sorry. I was thinking about what Ramnite and Romnite discovered," said Kilocto, "He said that you wanted to kill the Samurai Rangers. However, he thinks you should kill the leader."

Sangrexa sighed, "Really?"

"Yeah, he said something about sealing you. So, I had to do the research. The Red Ranger now is the current leader of the Samurai Rangers. He might have that secret weapon… or at least know of it and is trying to master it," said Kilocto.

"Which explains why Ramnite and Romnite were so intrigued," said Faylinn, "And why the Red Ranger is a worthy opponent."

Sangrexa grumbled as he poked his head out the window, "Fallen Soldiers, enlarge and destroy Earth! DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Suddenly, the Giant Fallen Soldiers grew all over the place as they emerged on to Lilycove City. As they arrived, destroying buildings, people started evacuating. As one of them stepped on a sensor, the Sasuke-Sakura House alarm went off immediately. The Samurai Rangers jumped out of their rooms and rushed outside of the house.

"Samurai Rangers, attack formation!" said Henry.

The Samurai Rangers stood in line as they struck their Samuraizers, "Let's Samuraize!"

Transforming, the doors opened up as authentic Japanese war music was played outside the house, causing the rangers to rush out of the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Henry's Challenge Part 1<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #11: A Threefold Strife**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #9: Test of the Leader**_

* * *

><p>Outside at Lilycove City, the Fallen Soldiers started cutting things and fighting the Pokémon that were attacking. They then were about to attack the trainers. However, Leona and Melody jumped out of the blue and struck the Fallen Soldiers. As the girls started cutting the rangers with their attacks, the guys were in the Origami Zords.<p>

"Alright," said Jordan, "Are we ready to form the Battle Cruiser?"

"I am," said Turner.

Henry nodded as he drew the symbol, "Already on it."

"Artillery Fusion, Samurai Battle Cruiser!"

Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together.

"Samurai Battle Cruiser, we are united!"

The Samurai Battle Cruiser flew across and then around, heading toward the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers were destroyed by the force of the Samurai Battle Cruiser, making an explosion.

"Alright!" said Jordan, "That was easy."

Down on the ground, Melody and Leona could easily fend them off. But, the more they cut, the more they came. The two Samurai Rangers looked at each other.

"We have a problem," said Melody.

"Yep," said Leona, "Too many."

Suddenly, Henry, Jordan and Turner jumped up and struck their sabers at the Fallen Soldiers.

"Thank you," said Leona.

Henry nodded, "Let's defeat them. Origami Disks!"

As the five of them placed their Origami Disks, the disks were spun as they created their Special Attacks.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

He then spun the disk. A red flame burst out of the disk and it swirled around the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Sacred Fire Strike!"

Swinging the saber, a stream of mystical fire emerged as he swung across. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were incinerated in flames.

Next, Turner took out his Kingdra Disk while cutting the Fallen Soldiers. As he slashed the three Fallen Soldiers, he placed the Kingdra Disk on the saber.

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

He then spun the blade. A stream of water surrounded it and it began to swirl around the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Water Pulse Strike!"

Cutting across, a blast of water emerged from the ground, destroying the Fallen Soldiers. Turner watched as they were being thrown all over the place.

Meanwhile, Leona cut three of them in the stomach and flipped over. She took out her Solrock Disk and placed it on the saber.

"Solrock Disk, set!"

She then spun the disk. Cosmic energy came out as she raised her saber, "Samurai Saber, Psyshock Strike!"

She stretched her saber forward. A pink bomb of energy came out, destroying the Fallen Soldiers in response to her attack.

Next, Jordan kept cutting them back and forth. Immediately, he took out a green disk and placed it on the hilt of his Samurai Saber. Spinning the disk, a wave of wind came out from the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Leaf Tornado Strike!"

Upon impact, the green wave of leaves emerged from his saber, hitting and destroying the Fallen Soldiers with one strike.

Finally, Melody came across and cut two of them in the stomach. She then flipped across and cut the rest in half. She then turned around and cut two more with her Samurai Saber. Angry enough, she took out a yellow disk and placed it at the hilt of her Samurai Saber. Spinning the disk, bolts of electricity came out of the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Shock Wave!"

Swinging the blade, a release of electricity came out. A group of Fallen Soldiers screamed as they exploded by the bolts.

"Not bad," said Henry, seeing the flames from the dead soldiers. However, more decided to arrive and attack.

"Great," said Jordan, "They just don't know when to quit."

Immediately, the rangers split up. Henry kept cutting back and forth, trying to destroy the Fallen Soldiers with a stroke of a saber. As for Jordan, he took out his saber and started cutting them left and right, trying to knock all of them out. Melody and Leona did their best to cut the rest of them in half while Turner tried to knock them all out in one blow.

"What is with these people?" asked Jordan, "I hate them, so much!"

Suddenly, one of them grabbed his saber, "We aren't attacking you. We want the Red Ranger!"

The Fallen Soldiers quickly ran past Jordan and the others. They were heading straight toward Henry. Henry stood there in shock as they went to strike. Henry tried blocking as best as he could, but he was then beaten down. When more started coming, Henry turned to Melody in response to his pain and agony, "Melody, I need your Samurai Saber."

As Melody threw the saber, Henry spun both disks. Red and yellow auras surrounded them as lightning and fire emerged.

"Dance of Lightning, Roar of Fire!"

As he combined the weapons, a massive ignition of flames and lightning occurred, exploding the whole entire crew of the Fallen.

"We did it!" said Jordan, "Or better yet, Henry did."

Henry smiled, "Well, that's finally over with."

Suddenly, they saw a red glow coming from a crack in the cement in front of them. A loud growl could be heard.

"_Damn you, Poké Rangers! Damn you to hell!"_

The voice then dissipated as Henry transformed out of his suit as well as the others. Jordan looked at the crack on the cement, "Who was that just now?"

Melody looked at the crack, "It sounds evil."

"It was not a Fallen Commander," said Leona, "Who could it be?"

Henry sighed, "Guys, that was the voice of General Sangrexa."

Turner turned around and looked at Henry, "Wait a minute, Sangrexa, the supreme leader of the Fallen?"

Henry nodded, "Yep."

Jordan turned to Henry, "If you know that… we need to know why they wanted to attack you instead of us today."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Damn you, Red Ranger," he said, drinking another glass of sake. He threw the glass across the room, causing the glass to shatter. Kilocto walked out of the door as he saw Sangrexa sleeping, "Oh, look. He settled down, finally. He was on a violent rampage for a good 24 hours.

Faylinn, who overheard his thoughts, walked over to him, "He's a drunk general. Give him a break."

"Well, apparently I found out why, Faylinn. There's more to his defeat than I realized," said Kilocto.

"What do you mean?" asked Faylinn.

"There's much more with what happened when Sangrexa was defeated before," said Kilocto, closing the book, "According to Samurai history."

Suddenly, white fuzzy balls dropped from the sky, screaming bloody murder. Kilocto and Faylinn covered their ears as they started screaming in all tones.

"My bloody ears!" yelled Kilocto.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"Alright, so this attack lured us out so they can get to Henry," said Turner. He grabbed a bottle of water and opened the cap, "So, why?"

"Yeah," said Jordan, "I thought they were out to get us because we already destroyed ten of the Fallen Commanders."

Greta sighed as she looked at Earl. Earl nodded as he looked at her, "Henry, have you learned any other techniques besides fire symbol powers?"

Henry sighed as he looked at the rangers. He then stood up and looked at them, "…Yep."

Earl sighed, "Shit. Sangrexa knows…"

Henry grumbled. Jordan turned to Henry with curiosity, "Hiding secrets, eh? Do you know something that we don't know?"

Greta turned around, "Flannery never told me this. What secret do you know?"

"Well, while I was samurai training, Flannery told me about something that could be useful… to seal Sangrexa. She showed me _the character._"

"The character?" asked Melody.

Earl nodded, "The last time Sangrexa took over, the leader of the Samurai Rangers used the Shiba character to seal Sangrexa. Only the most experienced ranger can use such a power. It will use up all of someone's symbol power. Henry is the only candidate that is able to learn how to use the secret character."

Jordan looked at Henry, "Well, why didn't you say something before?"

Henry sighed as he looked at him, "Because I never expected them to find out so quick about my little secret… or at least the secret."

Turner sighed as he looked at Henry. Henry walked away, "I need to step back."

Before the rangers could say anything, he already left toward his room. Jordan smiled, "We have a chance! We can defeat Sangrexa and go back to our normal lives."

"Um, it's not that simple," said Greta, "If Earl is right… that explains why Sangrexa is back. Henry must seal him again… this time permanently. I think the sealing power that was used last time was not permanent."

Earl nodded, "Yes. The leader before Henry missed a stroke, but it was effective to seal him temporarily. Henry must complete the seal… before things get worse."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the river…<p>

"Of course, that's why these puff balls showed up," said Kilocto, "It seems the last time Sangrexa was sealed… he wasn't sealed permanently, which explains why we are getting a second chance now. He needed a little bit more symbol power."

"Well," said Faylinn, "What about the current Red Ranger?"

"He may have studied the symbol power, but he doesn't have enough power yet," said Kilocto.

"Really?" asked Faylinn.

"Yes," said Kilocto.

Faylinn smiled, "Then, I say we defeat him now before he gets stronger."

Kilocto smiled as he took out his book. He then turned toward the boat, "I know exactly who to call. He should show up right about now…"

CRASH! The creature broke through the door of their boat, crushing a white fuzzy like creature, laughing his brains off. He had a Rhydon body with an Aggron head. He had two hands that were shaped like weapons. His right arm had a drill-like configuration and his left arm had a blade-like configuration. His armor was also black with blue blotches. His eyes were bright green. He growled as he looked at Kilocto.

"Angrodon," said Kilocto, "So nice to call you."

"Grr… what can I do?" he asked.

"Want to get rid of a pest?" asked Kilocto, "He's a great threat."

Angrodon laughed, "Of course. When do I begin?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The rangers were continuing their fights. Jordan stopped swinging the saber and went to take a glass of water and straighten his green kimono-like training suit. He then turned toward Turner.

"So, I say we leave all of this fighting to Henry. Henry knows about the Shiba Symbol. He just has to use it," said Jordan.

Turner turned to him, "Uh, Jordan. We are all new Poké Rangers. He can't just create the symbol power with his knowledge."

"But, that's Henry's destiny. You know how he always wants to be the superhero like in the comics? Well, this is his chance!" said Melody.

"But, can he make a permanent seal?" asked Leona, "The last samurais couldn't seal him permanently."

"True, but I think he can," said Turner, "So, I have the greatest idea. We must protect Henry from future battles."

"I think he can handle it," said Leona.

Turner turned around, "If Henry dies, we have no chance of using the Shiba symbol on Sangrexa. We must do what we can to protect him… we were chosen to fight with him, we must defend."

The rangers nodded in response to his speech. As they were talking, Henry was walking out in uniform ready to train.

"Well, that explains why we were training," said Melody, "To protect the leader!"

Henry walked outside, "I don't want protection, thank you very much. Protect yourselves and work as a team, okay?"

Turner turned around, "Henry, as executive commander, I say -."

Henry threw his Origami at him. Turner's origami was released. The origami fought and returned back to their owners. Henry then took out his Samurai Saber and sliced it down the middle, releasing a fire blast at a dummy like opponent on a stick. He then turned toward Turner, "There is no discussion. I will not be protected."

The discussion was then interrupted by the alarm. Greta and Earl walked out toward the training field, "A Fallen Commander is in the Safari Zone."

"Let's go!" said Henry.

"Be careful," said Earl. The Samurai Rangers turned around.

"We will," said Henry, "An easy victory."

"No, not an easy victory," said Earl, looking at Henry, "We did an analysis of the creature: approach with extreme caution."

The Samurai Rangers nodded as they immediately headed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

The rangers rushed into the Safari Zone, breathing heavily as they walked around the woods.

"Where is he?" asked Leona.

As they got through the bushes, they noticed a waterfall and Angrodon looking at him, laughing his brains off as he looked at the rangers.

"Where's the Red Ranger?" asked Angrodon.

Henry stepped forward, "What's up?"

"Fight me," said Angrodon.

Turner turned to Henry, "We are fighting together."

Henry turned around, "No we are not. This is business between him and me."

"Business? How about personal?" asked Turner.

Henry pushed Turner to the side and took out his Samuraizer. As he activated his morpher, he transformed into his uniform and took out his Samurai Saber. As Angrodon started fighting with Henry, Turner and the others looked at each other.

"Let's help," said Turner.

Jordan turned around, "We have company."

The rangers turned around as the Fallen Soldiers appeared from the cracks of the trees. Turner and the other rangers took out their Samuraizers and made a line across, transforming into their uniforms. As they struck and fought, Ramnite and Romnite watched from above as the Samurai Rangers were fighting.

"Interesting," said Ramnite.

"Let's watch," said Romnite, "Then strike."

Immediately, Henry and Angrodon kept fighting. As he stabbed Henry, Henry took the hit and landed on the ground. He then cut again and Henry defended. He casted off the weapon and kicked Angrodron in the stomach.

"Damn you!" he yelled, "Why don't you die?"

As he went to stab, Henry rolled over and stabbed him in the stomach. As the monster backed off, Henry got up, "Think again."

Angrodon charged his sword like arm and dug it into the ground. A purple wave of energy caused Henry to fly off the cliff and land on the ground. Angrodron then landed on the ground as Henry got up carefully.

"Now, to finish you," he said.

As he went to strike, Turner turned around as he finished defeating some of the Fallen Soldiers. He then jumped up and headed straight toward him. Melody, who finished, also decided to follow. As they went to cut, Angrodon pushed them to the side. Henry got up and looked at them, "No! Get out of here!"

Angrodon began to glow bright red as he released a wave of red energy at Henry. As Henry went to defend, he saw two shadows appear in front of him. Screams could be heard as they took the hit. Henry watched as the shadows revealed Turner and Melody. He then jumped up and cut the two of them. Henry watched as Turner began to glow bright blue, morphing out of his uniform. Melody began to glow yellow, morphing out of her uniform. They dropped their sabers. Both of them had burns as well as cuts on their bodies. Turner's face, however had blood coming out of his mouth as they both landed on the ground.

"Turner! Melody! NO!" yelled Henry, "This is WHY I don't want protection!"

Suddenly, Jordan and Leona were finishing the rest of them. The two of them jumped over and appear in front of the monster. Angrodron laughed, "What, two new rangers?"

Jordan and Leona spun their origami disks and released their special attacks. Angrodron split them in half, causing an explosion. The rangers stood there as they defended Henry.

"Yo, guys. I can defend myself," said Henry.

Suddenly, two shadows appeared. One was black and one was white, revealing Ramnite and Romnite.

"Ramnite and Romnite," said Jordan.

"Shall we?" asked Ramnite.

"Yes," said Romnite.

"Blue Fire Cut!"

"Blue Thunder Cut!"

The cuts were so powerful that Jordan and Leona flew backwards in shades of green and pink. The two of them landed on the ground, dropping their Samurai Sabers.

"No!" yelled Henry. He then turned to Ramnite and Romnite who withdrew their blades and aimed at him, "He's our opponent, get lost."

"No way," said the beast, "He's mine!"

As the three of them started dueling, Henry watched as they were fighting each other. Ramnite, however, who was blocking his attacks, looked at him, laughed and jumped over to attack.

"You are not sitting on the sidelines for this," said Ramnite.

Quickly, Henry grabbed another Samurai Saber and blocked it. He then cut Ramnite across the stomach. Ramnite turned around and looked at him.

"Last time I checked, you three started it. Not me," said Henry, "But, I can take all three of you on."

Jordan and Leona, who struggled to get up, watched as Henry, Ramnite, Romnite, and Angrodon fought each other. As Ramnite cut Angodron, he blocked and then struck with his other hand, which was also blocked. Romnite then went to cut Angrodon. Angrodon turned around and then cut him with his drill, which he blocked. Henry then jumped up with the Samurai Sabers and started to cut all three of them. As the three of them took damage, they all jumped up to attack Henry. Henry then took out the Persian Disk and the Torkoal Disk, spinning them on both sabers.

"Samurai Sabers, Nitro Slash!"

He jumped up and slashed Ramnite, Romnite, and Angrodon, causing explosions to appear all over the place. He then jumped up and struck the ground with his saber. The three of them were struck by the attack.

"How was he able to hold them all up on his own?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know," said Leona, "He's putting up a good fight though."

The three of them went to charge again, but this time Henry ducked as the three of them crashed into each other. Angrodon, angry enough went to strike when suddenly his body began to feel weird.

"Whoa," he said, "My body's drying up. You're lucky. I'll see you later."

With that said, he disappeared into a crack in the Earth. Immediately, this lead to Ramnite and Romnite ready to strike at Henry. Henry ducked as the two of them struck the rock. The rock split into two parts. As they landed on the ground, Henry watched as they looked at them.

"You got a sample taste of what's to come," said Ramnite.

"But, I think we had enough fighting. Go home and hone your skills," said Romnite.

The two of them began to glow black and white as they transformed into human form. Jordan and Leona, who were watching this whole battle, walked up to Henry. Ramnite and Romnite laughed as they disappeared.

"They were the same people that watched you and Turner duel," said Jordan.

"Yeah," said Leona, "I don't like where this is going."

"Speaking of Turner…," said Jordan, rushing over to the two of them. Henry stood there as Turner was picked up by Jordan, passed out with blood, "Oh no… shit! He's losing blood. How's Melody?"

"She isn't that bad. But, she's knocked out," said Leona, taking out her Samuraizer, "Greta, we need help, immediately."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Turner and Melody were wrapped in bandages as they were in the infirmary. However, Turner was hooked up to some blood for the loss of it. Luckily, his body was almost restored to maximum. Both were almost coming out of consciousness. Jordan and Leona stood there, watching them as they put bandages on their faces from their battle.

"Wow," said Jordan, "That was one of the toughest battles ever."

"Yeah," said Leona.

Immediately, the door slid open as Greta walked inside.

"Hey, guys. Has anyone seen Henry?" asked Greta.

"No," said Jordan, "Why?"

"He isn't in his room or in the dojo," said Greta.

Jordan turned to Leona. Leona's face struck with confusion. As she walked out the door, she began to look around the whole house.

As the search continued, Henry grabbed his backpack and jumped out the window. As he landed on the ground, he slowly walked toward the exit of the house. He then looked at the house and wrote a note on a piece of paper, putting it on the door of the dojo. He then rushed out of the house… the note said:

_**Guys-**_

_**This is my fault and I plan to fix it. I knew that if you guys went to defend me that this would happen. I am never putting you in harm's way again. This is my fight. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Henry**_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**Henry: I got to do it on my own.**

**Turner: No, you don't.**

**Leona: We're not just your vassals…**

**Jordan: We're you friends.**

**Melody: We'll do our best to fight together.**

**Henry: Guys…**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 12: Henry's Challenge Part 2**

**Rangers: Chou Samurai Gattai! Battlewing Megazord, We are United!**

* * *

><p>AN: Now, this was the ultimate battle of many to come. We are finally getting some secrets revealed. And I hope tomorrow, on Christmas Day, when it gets up, you will find out what happens in the end. Till then, Happy Holidays!

PS- I hope to have Chapter 12 ready by Christmas Day or night of December 25th. So, if you have nothing to do, go ahead and annoy me by going back to the beginning and start reading and reviewing the chapters. I haven't gotten 1 new review lately, it's making me quite sad :( However, I still will accept monster ideas for upcoming episodes, just send me them in your review too or private message me.

Till then... See ya.


	12. Henry's Challenge Part 2

A/N: Alright, Chapter 12! The continuation chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The rangers learn of the Shiba Seal: a seal Henry must learn to defeat Sangrexa. However, Sangrexa knows and decides to send a powerful monster, which knocked Turner and Melody out. A four way duel then occurred between Ramnite, Romnite, Henry, and Angrodon. As a result, Henry leaves the Sasuke-Sakura House. Find out on Chapter 12 of Poké Rangers Samurai, next!_

* * *

><p>It was a cold, dark night in the city of Lilycove as Henry was walking down the street, seeing Christmas lights from all over the place. He shoved his hands in his pocket with the satchel swinging back and forth. Smoke came from his mouth as he sighed, looking at the cold, dark sky.<p>

"Why did they do that?" he asked himself, "Why would they save someone like me? Yes, I know of the seal, but I don't have the energy or even the practice to seal Sangrexa yet. But, you know what, I think it's best if I handled this myself. I'm sure they can handle the Fallen without me."

He then headed out of the city limits, into the woods heading east toward Fortree City.

* * *

><p>Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"You know," said Earl, "We searched the whole mansion ten times. We checked every crevice."

"Well," said Turner, "What are we going to do? We can't just sit here and wait for him. He's probably somewhere in Lilycove City!"

"We are all Pokémon trainers. I don't think we should be scared. We all traveled… I think he can take care of himself," said Jordan, "Let's not look for him. Maybe he can return to us."

Leona nodded as she then saw a piece of paper that was sitting on Henry's cushion. As she walked over, she opened the letter.

"Guys," said Leona, looking at the letter.

"What's up?" asked Jordan as they walked over. Leona turned around with the letter, "This is from Henry."

_**Guys-**_

_**This is my fault and I plan to fix it. I knew that if you guys went to defend me that this would happen. I am never putting you in harm's way again. This is my fight. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Henry **_

"What?" asked Melody, "You mean he's going to go out and try to do this on his own?"

Leona nodded. Turner sighed, "Well, we can't do anything now. I say we sleep on it and search tomorrow."

The rangers nodded. Turner cracked a smile as they walked to their respective rooms, leaving Earl and Greta to contemplate.

"I understand why Henry left," said Greta, "It just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Earl.

"Before they arrived, I told Henry he might not be able to fight alone… unfortunately, now I know why," said Greta, "But, if he plans to defeat Sangrexa, he can't do it alone."

"He's a stubborn one, that's for sure," said Earl, "Maybe we should get some sleep. Contemplating this won't solve anything."

"That's for sure," said Greta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Henry's Challenge Part 2<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #12: Super Samurai Gattai**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #10: Jayden's Challenge**_

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers were sitting outside. Turner and Melody stayed in the recovery beds, but they were able to hear outside as Leona was sitting down, watching the sun rise. She then turned to Jordan, who was unable to sleep.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Leona.

"I'm sure you know," said Jordan, sitting down, "I can't sleep."

"Nor can I," said Leona.

"I did!" said Melody, "For an hour."

"I didn't," said Turner, getting up and taking his notebook out, "Instead, I have been coming up with a plan."

"A plan?" asked Leona.

"Yeah, a plan to combine the Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Samurai Megazord," said Turner.

"The last time I had a sick day, I would play video games, drink ginger ale, and have nothing but ramen for the rest of the day," said Jordan, turning to Leona, "What's up with you?"

"I'm worried about him," said Leona, "Then again, I think we all are."

The conversation was interrupted as Greta came by with a smile on her face. She took a breath and put her hands on her hips. She was grinning from ear to ear as she turned to the others, "It seems you guys are better than a couple of hours ago. How does the new blood feel?"

Turner sighed, "I'm still a little queasy."

Jordan, ignoring Turner's injury, turned to Greta. Greta turned to Jordan in response, "What's wrong?"

"We need to know something," said Jordan, "Be honest with us. Should we search for him?"

Greta's expression went from being happy to serious in seconds. She then turned toward Jordan, "Frankly, Jordan, we should wait for his return. He can do it."

"Greta," said Leona, "Suppose he doesn't return. We can't form the Samurai Megazord and the Samurai Battle Curiser without him. And if he's powerful, how are we going to fight?"

Turner sighed, "We have to hope Henry returns. Because if we play our cards right, I know what we can do."

The rangers looked at Turner. Turner took out his origami and Relicanth Disk, "I need Henry right now… but because of the fact that he's not here. I'm going to have to do modifications on just our stuff and do his later."

"What do you mean?" asked Jordan.

"I had a dream last night that the Samurai Megazord and the Samurai Battle Cruiser would be able to combine into the Battlewing Megazord, the combination of the 8 zords. After all, don't you realize that each zord represents the gym badge and type of the Hoenn League?" asked Turner.

The rangers looked puzzled. Turner sighed as he looked at them, "Alright. The Relicanth Zord… yes, it's a water type, but it represents Rustboro Gym because it's part rock type. The Heracross Zord that Jordan has is not just bug type, but it represents Dewford Gym's fighting types. Melody's Manectric Origami Zord represents the Mauville Gym. Henry's Torkoal Origami Zord and Persian Origami Zord represent the Lavaridge and Petalburg Gyms. Then we have Jordan's Tropius representing Fortree, Leona's Solrock representing Mossdeep and my Kingdra Origami Zord, representing Sootopolis."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Jordan, "You don't make sense."

"Shut up," said Leona, smacking Jordan, "He's saying that because the 8 badges lead to total victory and advancement that we should use our zords, combine them as one to represent not also the Hoenn League, but increase our credibility as warriors with advanced powers. Right?"

"Well, more like experience than credibility," said Turner.

"Well, do you need tools to fix them?" asked Jordan.

"No, but what we need to do is calibrate our symbol power to Henry's Torkoal Origami. According to reports, it seems that it's a bit powerful than the other zords. So, symbolically, if we calibrate our symbol to Henry's Zord…" said Turner.

"We will be able to combine the eight zords into one," said Leona, "That's brilliant."

There was a little bit of silence. Jordan then sighed as he looked at the rangers and then at the blue sky in front of him, "You know I feel like we have a fan club… I love it when people fawn over me."

Leona turned around, "They think we're awesome because we're protecting them! We are risking our lives to save them, just like yesterday with Turner and Melody."

"So, is that why Henry left?" asked Jordan.

"No… he'll come back," said Leona, "He can't afford to quit… now that he has to stick to his destiny."

Jordan looked up at Leona, "Leona, what are you saying? That he's the trump card to defeating Sangrexa?"

"Yes, because if he's out of the equation, the world will fall under the Fallen," said Leona, "Did you ever think that maybe he thinks we're a distraction? Did you ever think he needed a break from all of this leader business?"

"No and no," said Jordan.

"Well, I would suggest you understand it immediately," said Leona, "I think he needs to take a step back, regardless of what he does during his leisure time. But, there's something about him I don't understand."

Turner turned around, "I have to agree with you."

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"Well, when we first assembled," said Turner, "Henry was very blunt about working with us. Remember?"

_(cue flashback)_

_"I am the leader of this team… and you have two options. You can go back and live a normal life or prepare for the biggest war you'll ever have and die trying to save it. It's your choice. There's no pressure… yes or no."_

_(end flashback)_

"Basically, we fight or die," said Leona, "And we thought it was easy. We fought together, recovered three zords and we fought some of the Fallen. However, it almost seemed as if he wanted to do things himself."

"Well, he had that tendency. That could explain why he was acting harsh in the first place," said Jordan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry was walking through the woods until he eventually got to a place known as Mt. Pyre. He sat there as he was looking at the mountain. He sighed, wondering about his life… in ways more than one.

_Flashback…_

_It was only July. He sat there as he wrote characters while reading comic books. As he looked to see the paper turn into flames, he saw Flannery, who was amazed at how much he did._

"_Hey, Henry," she said._

"_Hey, Flannery. What's up?" asked Henry._

"_Nothing much. However, I do have something to tell you," she said._

"_Yeah?" asked Henry._

"_The sealing character… you must know it," said Flannery._

"_Sealing character? What's a sealing character?" asked Henry._

"_Henry, the sealing Shiba Character is a character devoted to sealing the Fallen. Like the past Red Rangers that defended the world, you guys have something more to do than the others. I know with your skill you can master it. It will take as much symbol power as needed," said Flannery._

"_I will do my best," said Henry._

_(flashback end)_

"So much for that," said Henry, throwing rocks into the water. He then turned toward his Poké Balls. He took them off his belt and threw them in the air, releasing the Pokémon he caught. He caught a Galvantula, a Lanturn, a Zubat, and a Magmortar. He sighed, as he looked at them. His Pokémon wanted to know what was wrong.

"Do you guys think I can do this?" asked Henry.

Magmortar walked up to him, wondering what was he talking about. Henry took out his Samuraizer and a piece of paper and started writing symbols, creating a fire move. Magmortar was impressed as it worked. He then turned toward Henry, smiling. The other Pokémon also nodded in response.

'_Even the Pokémon I caught understands how I feel,' _thought Henry, _'I remember the times I worked together with them as a team. Maybe that's why I feel so cold and serious some times. It's different when working with Pokémon. Pokémon and the trainer must work as a team. For rangers, it's different. I mean I deal with a perfectionist, a slacker, someone who's trying hard, and the person holding the team together. Maybe Greta was right."_

He went to pet his Pokémon and they gave a happy response back. It was obvious that his Pokémon and him have made some sort of connection. As he sat down, he looks at the lit sky in the day, thinking about if he should return back to Lilycove, apologize for leaving them when they should be fighting together.

"I guess that's how we will do this," said Henry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down at the Sangre River…<p>

Ramnite and Romnite were walking along the stony beaches next to the river. As they were walking aimlessly around the stony beaches, they heard some giggling and laughing as they were all searching around.

"Now what do you want?" asked Ramnite.

"It's time to fight," said Romnite, taking out his sword.

As the Fallen Soldiers jumped out of nowhere, the two warriors grabbed their swords and started cutting them across their bodies. As they all jumped up and attacked, Ramnite looked at Romnite. Romnite nodded as their blades charged up, creating a blue aura. Spinning around, a blue wave of fire and lightning came out of their swords, destroying the Fallen Soldiers around them.

"That was easy," said Romnite.

"Indeed," said Ramnite.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming from the Sangre River. As the two warriors turned around, Sangrexa stood there with his double-edged blade ready for battle. As he jumped up, he then aimed his sword at Ramnite. Ramnite blocked it, casted the sword off and then went to cut, but Sangrexa went backwards and landed on the ground, getting up.

"A little drunk?" asked Ramnite.

"No, I was being clumsy. However, as for you guys, I forgot you owe me… after all, you two are both half breed Fallen Soldiers. And I should've just killed you two! But, no, I spared your lives. You two are acting selfishly."

"Are you talking about what happened with the Red Ranger?" asked Romnite, "He matches our skill… we can eliminate him for you."

Sangrexa gripped his sword, "You two are impudent bastards!"

He kicked Ramnite and threw him in the river as well as Romnite. As they went to charge, Sangrexa's claw began to glow black as he stretched it out. A purple beam was unleashed, surrounding Ramnite and Romnite. It was a bond or a seal which was unable to be penetrated.

"That's what you get," said Sangrexa, "Fallen Soldiers, attack!"

As the Fallen Soldiers jumped up, Ramnite and Romnite were struck over twenty times. Ramnite and Romnite began to glow bright blue. A wave of fire and lightning came out of them as the Fallen Soldiers were destroyed. It then turned into a shockwave as Sangrexa landed on the ground. Their warrior forms dissipated as they turned into their human forms.

"Sometimes it pays to be human," said Romnite. The two of them dove into the water. Sangrexa looked at them and then looked at the sky.

"I should've just killed you many years ago," said Sangrexa.

On the boat, Kilocto turned to Faylinn in response to the battle, "It appears both Ramnite and Romnite are unaffected by the attack."

"He's not going to act now. This is our chance to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all," said Faylinn.

"Angrodon," said Kilocto, "Get rid of the Samurai Rangers, immediately."

Angrodon, who just finished bathing himself with Sangre River water looked up and nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Sitting on Route 122, Henry was throwing rocks around as his Magmortar stood by him. He was standing at least five feet away from him.

"It's okay. I'm not going to splash water on you," said Henry, "Besides, I know you hate water anyway."

Magmortar nodded as he sat down, tapping him from behind. Henry looked at him and then looked at the Origami.

"What do you think?" asked Henry, tapping the origami as the Torkoal Origami Zord revealed itself. Magmortar was amazed as he touched it. The Torkoal Origami Zord climbed up and all over him. Magmortar started tickling and laughing. Henry smiled, realizing that it's been a long time since he has been with his Pokémon, a very long time.

Meanwhile, his Galvantula looked up as he started crawling on top of him, causing him to laugh insanely.

"I miss this," said Henry, looking at Lanturn that popped out of the water and his Zubat that landed on top of him. He stretched his hand out as the Torkoal Origami Zord landed on his hand, "I'm sorry that I couldn't spend any time. With all of this saving the world stuff, it's hard. I hope you can forgive me."

There were tons of nodding heads and happy expressions that came out from them. Henry smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion. Henry turned around as he heard explosions from all over the place. As Galvantula released his grip, Henry got up and looked at the fires coming out of the place distant from where he was.

"Lilycove City," said Henry, "Guys, return now!"

As he returned all of his Pokémon, he grabbed his backpack and started heading back to the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the house…<p>

"There's an attack at the border of Lilycove City and Route 121," said Greta, turning to Leona and Jordan. As she went to speak, Turner and Melody also walked toward the house, ready for battle.

"We're ready for battle," said Turner.

"Good," said Greta, "I hope Henry comes to help you. However, I have a confession to make. Henry did not want to assemble you."

"Why?" asked Turner. His expression was shocked as Greta turned to them. It was obvious that each of them had a surprised expression.

"Because, he didn't want you four to get involved in a fight you might not be able to win," said Greta.

Jordan turned toward the others and then toward Greta. He put his hands in his pockets and said, "Well, he's going to have to get used to it."

Turner nodded as well as the girls, "Let's get going."

The four Samurai Rangers walked out of the mansion together, rushing toward the city border.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

People started screaming as the Fallen Soldiers started cutting everybody and everything around them. Angrodon laughed as he looked at the mess that was being made.

"This should get his attention," said Angrodon.

He turned to see a couple of wild Linoone attack. He then went to strike with his sword. But, he was then attacked by the Torkoal Origami. He then turned around to see Henry with Samurai Saber.

"Fallen Commander, I have had enough of your act. Surrender immediately," said Henry.

"No way," said Angrodon, "My orders are to kill you, and that is exactly what I must do. Fallen Soldiers, attack!"

Henry took out his Torkoal Disk and placed it on the Samurai Saber. Spinning the disk, a stream of fire came out of the sword. As one came up toward him, he cut the Fallen Soldier across. He then jumped up and sliced three of them in the stomach. He then cut across again as two more were destroyed. He kept slicing them as many people started to run away from the disaster. As he turned around, he saw more coming toward him. He continued slicing and dicing as more started falling on the ground.

"Ha," said Angrodon, "You're finished."

"Not necessarily," said a voice. Angrodon turned around as he saw the other four rangers running to the rescue.

"Let's go," said Turner, stretching out his hand, "Samurai Sabers!"

In a flash of blue, pink, green and yellow light, their swords appeared. Turner jumped up and cut three of them in the stomach. He then jumped up and sliced one across the head. Henry stopped fighting as he saw the four other Samurai take care of the battle. Turner turned around as he cut three of them in the stomach.

"Henry, I know I might be strict to the samurai code, but I was trained that way. I am not going to let you fight alone," said Turner, turning around cutting one from behind.

Leona nodded as she cut two in the stomach, "Frankly, I believe it's easier if the five of us work as one. Wouldn't you agree?"

As Jordan cut two more in the stomach, he accidentally landed on the ground, "I might be a bit of a rebel and I might not agree with your opinions, but Henry, for crying out loud, I will fight to defend others and try my best."

Melody then turned around and cut three others and turned around toward Henry. She then kicked one of them and stabbed him with her saber, "Henry, I have come a long way in my life and I am not turning back."

Henry stood there, frozen as he looked at them, "Guys… I'm sorry… I didn't want you to burden what I have to go through. You guys don't have to bear it… Samurai Rangers, let's battle!"

"Right," said the rangers, flipping next to him.

"We will work together to defeat them," said Henry, "As a team."

The rangers nodded as they immediately, transformed into Samurai Attire.

"Samuraizers! Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

As the Fallen Soldiers started heading toward the rangers. Henry turned to the others, "Attack together!"

"Right," said the rangers.

As the Fallen Soldiers went up, the Samurai Rangers kicked them full force on the ground.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Tropius Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

The rangers spun their disks. Their blades began to glow in shades of fire, water, cosmic, wind and lightning energy.

"Samurai Sabers, Quintuple Strike!"

As waves of fire, water, cosmic, wind and lightning energy were unleashed, they combined into one line, cutting all the Fallen Soldier, creating a massive explosion in response to the attack. Angrodon immediately headed toward the Department Store parking garage. As the rangers arrived, Angrodon laughed as he took out his saber and used his claw like attacks. The rangers parried them and then cut across. Angrodon yelled as he was struck. Henry then jumped up and stabbed him in the chest. He flew on the ground, landing very hard.

"Not bad," said Henry.

"Time to die," he yelled.

"His special attacks can be easily defended. I have an idea but I need you guys," said Henry, "Understood?"

The rangers nodded. Angrodon yelled as a massive shockwave came out of his body. Melody and Leona jumped up and held their sabers close to them as they blocked the shockwave. They flew back and landed on their feet. Next, Angrodon created two to three slashes. Turner and Jordan jumped up and blocked the attacks. As they left, Henry stood there with his Fire Machete in cannon mode with the Persian Disk.

"5 Disk Persian Cannon!" yelled Henry, "Torkoal Disk, set!"

Next, the other rangers gave up their disks as they were placed in order: Kingdra, Solrock, Tropius and Manectric. The rangers knelt down as Henry pulled the trigger, "Fire!"

The five disks were unleashed transforming into a Persian. Angrodon yelled as he was pierced through the body, and then landing on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Not bad," said Turner.

"We did it," said Jordan.

"Um, you forgot about Round 2… which is right now," said Henry.

Suddenly, Angrodon screamed as he was revived into his bigger form. He screamed as he waved his sword around, turning to the rangers, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Zord time!" said Henry.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Wow… that's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. A bunch of Origami working as one. Giant Fallen Soldiers, kill them!" he yelled, "Use your new form!"

Suddenly, out of the cracks, Giant Fallen Soldiers appeared. However, this time they jumped up and had red flame-like wings.

"They can fly?" asked Jordan.

Suddenly, they opened their mouths releasing green like beams. The Samurai Megazord was shot down repeatedly by the attacks. The rangers held on as the Samurai Megazord landed on the ground.

"We're going to die if we keep handling this," said Melody.

"True. Our best option is to retreat," said Leona.

The Samurai Megazord carefully got up. Angrodon laughed as he looked at the Samurai Megazord, "What's wrong? You guys finished? This is perfect."

"Wait a minute," said Jordan, "We don't have to retreat. Let's use the Samurai Battle Cruiser. We can fight with the Samurai Megazord and then defeat the Fallen Soldiers with the Battle Crusier."

"Good idea," said Henry.

"Or," said Turner, "We can use what I originally did while recovering. The modifications are already complete. Henry, I need your control panel and Persian Disk."

After five seconds of working with the control panel and disk, the rangers were then blown to bits by another attack.

"What were you doing?" asked Henry.

"Sorry, Henry, I had to modify your zords," said Turner.

"Modify?" asked Henry, "We don't modification."

"Uh, I modified them to combine both the Battle Cruiser and the Samurai Megazord," said Turner.

"Greta said it was impossible," said Henry.

"She changed her mind after I told her what needed to be done," said Turner.

"I'll let you handle it," said Henry, "What we need to do?"

"Summon the Artillery Zords," said Turner, taking out the Relicanth Disk.

"Summon, Artillery Origami Zords!"

The Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth Zords appeared from their Samurai Sabers. The three Samurai Rangers jumped out of the Samurai Megazord and placed their swords in the cockpit. Henry then drew the 合 (fusion) symbol.

"Artillery Fusion, Samurai Battle Cruiser!"

Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together.

"Samurai Battle Cruiser, we are united!"

The Samurai Battle Cruiser charged toward Angrodon, releasing a Hyper Beam. Angrodon yelled as he landed on the ground. The Samurai Battle Cruiser flew around toward the Samurai Megazord. The rangers then landed back in the Samurai Megazord cockpit.

"Now," said Henry, "What's next?"

"Follow my instructions," said Turner, taking the pieces of paper. Leona and Jordan had one symbol, Henry had one symbol and then Melody and Turner had the last symbol, "Everyone, follow the strokes and it should work."

Immediately, the rangers used the Japanese characters that Turner used. Immediately, the symbols: 超融合

"Chou Samurai Gattai!" yelled Turner.

Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord. The cockpit changed. On top of the cockpit wall, there were colors in order: gold, orange, yellow, red, white, green, pink, and blue- just like the Hoenn League Badges. Henry, Jordan, and Turner placed their disks on the outside of their control panel, installing them.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

"What?" asked Angrodon.

"Very smart idea," said Henry.

"Thank you," said Turner.

Angrodon watched as the Battlewing Megazord jumped up and started to fly toward Angrodon.

"Wow, we're flying!" said Melody, "Excellent!"

As the Battlewing Megazord turned around, the Giant Fallen Soldiers started to shoot them down. The Great Samurai Saber was taken out. It was stretched out as the Giant Fallen Soldiers were hit one by one. The Great Samurai Saber released a white line of energy, destroying the Giant Fallen Soldiers. One flew toward the Megazord and went to strike, but the Battlewing Megazord blocked it and then cut across.

"Retreat!" yelled one of them.

As the three Giant Fallen Soldiers went to retreat, the Battlewing Megazord started flying toward them.

"Charge Beam," said Turner.

Melody looked at the console. After pressing the yellow flashing button, a targeting scanner appeared as the target was aimed at them, "Locked on?"

"Press the button," said Turner.

As Melody pressed the button, a yellow beam came out of the Battlewing Megazord, destroying the remaining three zords.

"Good job," said Turner, "Easy, huh?"

"Yeah," said Melody, "I like the new modifications."

As the Battlewing Megazord landed on the ground, Angrodon released a Meteor Mash attack. The Battlewing Megazord chopped the attack in half, causing explosions to occur on either side.

"You're the only one left," said Henry.

"I am not going to lose to you," said Angrodon.

"Well," said Turner, "Then, it's time for the finisher!"

Suddenly, the Battlewing Megazord took off once again. As it flew around, Turner turned to the rest of the group, "Take out your Origami Disks."

As they installed the Origami Disks on their consoles, Turner turned to the rest, "Spin the disks!"

As the rangers spun the eight disks, the Great Samurai Saber began to glow bright gold as they were flying toward Angrodon. Turner and the others took out their sabers.

"What's this?" asked Henry.

"The Eight Badge Circle Slash!" said Turner.

"Right," said Henry, "Not bad."

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body. Angrodon watched as eight explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"This chapter has _finally _come to a close," said Henry, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

As the rangers returned, Greta and Earl looked up. Greta, smiling ran up toward him and hugged him tightly.

"You're back!" said Greta, "I knew you would return."

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I am back."

Jordan turned to him, "You better not run away again. Otherwise, I might have to hunt you down."

Henry laughed, "I won't. Speaking of that, Jordan," he said as he took out a Poké Ball, "Want to challenge me in a Pokémon Battle?"

"Pokémon Battle?" asked Jordan, "But, I thought we weren't going to do that."

"Well, I bent the rules," said Henry, "After having fun with my Pokémon, I thought it would be fun. I haven't battled in a long while."

Jordan smiled, "Why not? I could teach you a thing or two."

"Let's go," said Henry.

As Jordan and Henry walked over to the training part of the house, the other rangers took their spots and had bottles of water as Jordan and Henry released their Pokémon. Henry released Galvantula and Jordan released Grotle. Henry laughed as he knew this was going to be an interesting battle.

_**A resolution has occurred in this two-parter. The rangers have finally gained trust on both ends of leader and warrior. Their bonds got stronger and the battle continues on with a new look in how to defeat the Fallen. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 12 ends here! **_

"Let the Battle Begin!" said Greta.

"GO!" yelled Henry and Jordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Melody: I think you are like the best cook ever!**

**Leona: You think so?**

**Melody: Yeah!  
><strong>

**Leona: Then how come I can't fight like the others?**

**Henry: Guys! We have red screaming Whismur on our backs!**

**?: This was amazing!  
><strong>

**Leona: I won't let you make another person cry!  
><strong>

**?: Oh, two girls… I'm so scared.**

**Melody: You would be surprised to see what two female soldiers can do. Let's do it!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 13: Dramatic Screaming**

**Leona: Pink Samurai Ranger…**

**Melody: Yellow Samurai Ranger…**

**Rangers: Ready! Advance! **

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I was a little bit late. But, this chapter was longer than expected. On MS Word is about 21 pages… and a little bit over 6,000 words… which is a lot. Now, I got a message from NashWalker (yes, you if you're reading XD) about a Season 9. I have no idea yet what to do for next season… because yes, I know about 785 people have already read this and it seems that people are reading it and enjoying it, which I'm really happy about. However, next three chapter's footage are devoted to Shinkenger ONLY, because Power Rangers has not adapted them… and since Super Samurai is coming out in February 2012, it's going to be interesting to see how all three of these are going to interact.

Also, I am accepting any monster submissions. Um, I might need them for the next couple of episodes. I need one for Chapter 16 and Chapter 21, because that's all I planned so far.

Alright, see you next update!


	13. Dramatic Screaming

A/N: Here is Chapter 13! Finally, the girls get a storyline together! How awesome would that be?

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. They get a day off that was interrupted by Tangello. It took the power of the Heracross Disk and __the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. After that, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. Then, they learn of the Persian Origami Zord. The monster used a spell on him. After that, Turner gets turned into the puppet to fight Henry. Eventually, Henry finds a way to break the spell and the Persian Origami Zord was released and combined to become the Persian Samurai Megazord, defeating the next beast. After that, the rangers learn about the Samurai Battle Cruiser and originally: Henry, Turner, and Leona were supposed to pilot it. Jordan, however, got angry and decided to use it against Stormkrow. Lectured, Greta then realized that Jordan never learned the basics of symbol power. When Jordan finally achieved power, he was able to use the Heracross Disk and the three zords became the Samurai Battle Cruiser. And what was Kilocto researching? The secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. What can happen now?_

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful, yet peaceful day at the Sasuke-Sakura House. It was a day of relaxation for the Samurai Rangers. While Henry was reading a comic book, Jordan was feeding Salamence, who was being a bit stubborn today. After that, Turner was reading a book on coordination. The question was: where were the girls?<p>

"Hey, Henry!" said Greta, rushing toward him.

"Greta, calm down," said Henry, "What's wrong?"

Greta knelt down and whispered into his ear. Henry's eyes enlarged as he dropped his comic book on the floor, "What is Leona doing?"

"You heard me," said Greta.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen…<p>

"Yes, onions are chopped," said Leona, "Now to start making this meatloaf."

"Meatloaf?" asked Melody, "That seems very tasty. I can't wait to see how you make it."

"Well, meatloaf is really easy… it's just preparation," said Leona, "It's been a while since I cooked."

"Uh, the last time you cooked you almost caused Turner to fork up more than just your dinner," said Melody, "But, still I look up to your cooking because I know it can improve."

"Thanks, Melody," said Leona, with a smile, "Now, all I need is tomato and basil soup. Is there any in the cabinet?"

"Nope," said Melody, "Actually, we have no food in the house."

"Not even meat?" asked Leona.

"Not even meat," said Melody, checking the freezer and fridge. Leona sighed, "Well, guess what we're doing?"

"Grocery shopping?" asked Melody.

"Yep," said Leona, grabbing her keys.

"Where are we going?" asked Melody.

"We are going to use Greta's car," said Leona, smiling.

* * *

><p>Back at the throne room…<p>

"That's just what I need right now, after we just survived the strongest monster," said Henry.

"What's wrong?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah," said Turner.

"Leona is making us dinner," said Henry.

Turner and Jordan looked at Henry and then slowly looked at each other. Gulping, they then looked at each other and started screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Dramatic Screaming<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #13: Heavy Cries**_

* * *

><p>Back in the Sangre River, Faylinn was playing her ukulele as she turned to see Sangrexa, who was angry enough as is. He threw the sake dish across the room and started screaming as he landed on the ground, kicking and screaming like a four year old boy.<p>

"You know," said Kilocto, "Being mad won't help you recover from being hung over the other day."

"Shut up, Kilocto," said Sangrexa, "It's not even the sake. It's the Red Ranger! If I could get up to the surface, I will take my blade and cut him in half!"

As he smacked the bottom of the saber, the boat started going back and forth. Faylinn and Kilocto looked at Sangrexa as the boat kept going back and forth.

"Uh," said Kilocto, rubbing his chin, "I don't think he's good enough to use the sealing power."

"Yeah," said Faylinn, "You need to relax. First, let's complete our objective and flood the Sangre River."

"Yes," said Kilocto, "But, the three of us are the only ones that know about the sealing character. No one else."

"Why not?" asked Sangrexa, "Are you telling me there are traitors among the Fallen?"

"Most likely," said Faylinn.

"Besides, we can use some of them to our advantage," said Kilocto, "Like Ramnite and Romnite."

Sangrexa rolled his eyes and landed on the ground. Kilocto smiled, "Let's go back to our original plan- filling the Sangre River and I know exactly who to summon."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Let's make our stomachs full," said Jordan, eating tons of rice.

"Why?" asked Melody, overlooking what's going on. The girls just got back grocery shopping, so while Melody was relaxing, transposing a piece from piano to flute, Leona went back to the store because she forgot one item.

"Because at least we can say after the first bite, 'we're full'," said Turner.

"She's not that bad," said Melody.

"Why do you look up to her so much?" asked Jordan, "Why does she like to cook?"

Melody laughed, "Because after this is all over, she plans to journey more and then become a bride, have kids, etc."

"A bride?" asked Jordan, "Get real, Melody."

"It's true," said Melody, "I think she can master that. Besides, she is one with feelings like that."

Turner nodded, "Okay, how?"

"Well, one night, I kept thinking about my past," said Melody, "As usual, because I feel like crap every time I think about it. So, I play the flute. After I was done, I headed back to my room. I thought I kept her up with my flute. But, when she hugged me that time, I felt better. So, yeah, I look up to her as if she were my own older sister because my older sister had no time for me at all… nor did she even care about my condition or anything of the sort."

"That explains a lot," said Henry.

"Yeah, and she's a strong warrior. I look up to her… a lot," said Melody, smiling.

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

As Leona walked out of the grocery store, she was heading toward the car. She turned around to notice a little boy, crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Leona, "Where are your parents?"

"My mom is right there," said the little kid.

Leona turned around. She then saw her with a person in a white morph suit. She walked over toward him.

"Excuse me," said Leona, "Is that your son?"

"The child sitting there is not my son. The one next to me is," said the mother.

"Uh, don't you know that this 'child' is more like a man in a morph suit right?" asked Leona.

"How rude!" said the mother, opening the car door, "Come on, little Timmy. Mommy's here."

Leona watched in horror as the person got in the car and his mother drove off, leaving Timmy to sit and cry. She then turned around to see parents carrying morphsuit people. Children were crying in response to them. Leona turned around seeing all of this.

"This is just wrong on so many levels," said Leona. She then noticed a soccer ball. Leona watched as a girl and her mother were walking across the street. As the daughter was hit, she flew back and a morph suit person appeared. The girl cried as the mother left with the child.

"What's going on here?" asked Leona, looking at the daughter. She then noticed something on the rooftop. It was a Loudred with red and black stripes. It had two silver claws and a red circle on his stomach. Leona watched as a white soccer ball popped out of his stomach. She watched as he threw the soccer ball at the kid, doing the exact same thing.

"So, he uses those soccer balls to replace the children, breaking families apart?" asked Leona, "I'm sorry but that's just wrong."

She took out her Samuraizer and pressed a red button, "Henry, we have a situation. Meet me in Lilycove Town Square."

She then transformed her Samuraizer into a pen, "Let's Samuraize!"

As she drew her character symbol, a pink aura surrounded her as cosmic energy went through her whole body, transforming into her suit. She then headed toward the rooftop. The Fallen Commander laughed as he went to throw another soccer ball.

"That's it kids, cry!" he said, ready to throw another one. However, as he went to throw, the Mind Slicer popped the soccer ball. He turned around as he saw Leona with her Mind Slicer.

"The Pink Samurai Ranger, it's good to see you!" he said.

"That's far enough, Fallen!" yelled Leona, "How dare you hurt families? They don't deserve this."

"I will do anything to make the Sangre River rise," said the creature, "For I, Screechmouth, will follow Sangrexa and make sure he rises to defeat you. I won't let some teeny bopper defeat me."

Leona gripped her Samurai Saber, "I am not just any teeny bopper. I'll show you!"

As she whipped her Samurai Saber around, she went to cut Screechmouth. Screechmouth laughed as he punched her in the face and threw her to the ground. As she went to cut, she was clawed by the creature. She yelled as she landed on the ground. Screechmouth than released a horrifying sheer. Before she could block, Henry and Melody arrived as they defended with their weapons.

"Guys," said Leona, "Thank you!"

"Sorry we're late," said Melody.

Screechmouth looked at them and then turned around to see Jordan and Turner jump off with their Samurai Sabers. As they came down with their swords, the attack was blocked. Screechmouth laughed as they were pushed back.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled. As the two landed on the ground, Jordan looked up, "You are the biggest asshole I have ever met."

"Oh," said Screechmouth, taking out two red soccer balls, "You and Blue need to shut up."

As he threw the two red soccer balls, Turner and Jordan were hit in the back. Turner and Jordan looked at each other as suddenly, they turned into big red Whismur and started screaming. The two of them yelled as they were on their knees with the Whismur.

"Oh man," said Henry, "That's a harsh scream."

Leona and Melody looked at each other as they sliced the Whismur. However, sparks came out of Jordan and Turner.

"It seems that they take damage if Whismur get cut," said Henry.

He turned around as Screechmouth came to claw at him. The three rangers decided to attack together. As Henry and Leona went to cut, he passed Henry and then attacked Leona. Leona casted off her claw and then went to attack. Screechmouth's claw enlarged and stabbed her in the side. Leona screamed as she dropped her Samurai Saber. She landed on the ground, rolling on the ground in agony, transforming out of her suit. Blood was coming out of her side as she held her wound.

"Leona!" yelled Melody, "Are you okay?"

"I'll… be… fine," said Leona.

Henry stood there and then turned to Screechmouth, "You bastard!"

As he swung the saber, Screechmouth dodged it as Henry turned around. As he went to attack, he struck him. Screechmouth yelled as he landed on the ground. Henry sighed as he looked at him… to find a red soccer ball on top of him. He went to get it off, but it was already glued. It then evolved into a screaming Whismur.

"NO!" yelled Henry, "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"How can we if you are going to take damage?" asked Melody.

"Well, I'm out of water," said Screechmouth, "Have fun."

As he disappeared, Melody got Leona up. Leona sighed as she looked at Melody, "Well, this is going to be interesting."

"What are we going to do?" asked Melody.

"Relax, let's bring them to the car," said Leona, grabbing the keys from out of her pocket, "You drive."

Melody looked at her and then pointed to her face in response, "With my impairment?"

Leona grumbled taking a massive handkerchief, "Yes! I don't want blood spewing all over Greta's car if I drive!"

"Well," said Melody with a sigh, "What do we do about the crying?"

"We'll figure it out, just get the car," said Leona.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

"Okay," said Jordan, hearing the screaming Whismur, "Stop crying, damn you!"

Suddenly, Jordan yelled as he was on the ground with a screaming Whismur. Leona sighed as she was healing her wound and then turning to Melody, who was shaking her head. The two of them walked to a place where they can easily talk.

"How do we stop this screaming?" asked Melody, looking at Leona.

Leona sighed as she looked at them, "Wait a minute… they are screaming like babies. Babies usually need something for them to stop crying."

"So, we need something to cause them to stop crying," said Leona, "We need toys!"

Five minutes later…

Baby toys were surrounded by the three Samurai Rangers. Jordan was able to stand as the babies started to be happy.

"It's true," said Henry, "Nice job, Leona."

"Thanks," said Leona.

"But, in order to get them off of them, you two must defeat Screechmouth on your own," said Greta, who was hanging up a princess doll from the ceiling, "Which means you will have to bear them for a while."

Jordan laughed, "This is easy."

As he flicked the Whismur, it started to sob. Jordan sighed as he landed on the ground, feeling the weight. The others also felt the same thing. After two minutes of pampering the Whismur, they started to sniff and get distracted from crying.

"From what I got from Earl, Jordan, you flick the Whismur, they all cry," said Greta, "Be careful."

Jordan nodded, "Okay."

"You're such a very good boy," said Turner, "Yes, you are… you little Whismur."

"You are an interesting little Whismur," said Jordan, looking at it, "But, you are a very good child."

Henry smiled, "I feel like I'm a father. Game over."

Greta laughed, "You think that's bad, just wait till you get married and have kids of your own."

"I am not getting married," said Henry.

Leona sighed, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I got to save the children who lost their parents due to this creature."

Melody nodded, "I'll go too."

Greta nodded, "Be careful. Now, time to pamper the Whismur."

Henry smiled, "Baaa baa baa baaa…"

"What?" asked Greta.

"I'm just speaking baby language," said Henry, looking at Greta with a dumbfounded look.

"Really?" asked Greta, facepalming herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Contest Hall...<p>

Greta's servants, who were wearing black clothes, assembled the kids. As they made goofy faces, the kids started screaming and crying even more. However, the curtains opened up. As they turned around they saw Leona stepping in front. She wore a powdered pink strapless evening gown with pink glitter. She wore silver high heels. As she walked into the sparkling spot light she took out a black microphone.

"Hello, my name is Leona, the Cosmic Princess," said Leona, "And pianist."

Then, Melody walked out from stage right. She wore a bright yellow evening gown with a white belt around her waist. She wore black heels and she had a flute in hand.

"And I'm Melody, the Lightning Princess and a flutist," said Melody.

"We are going to cheer you up by playing and singing some of our classical tunes," said Leona, walking toward the piano. It was a black Steinway Piano. As she sat down, she put the microphone on the holder as she went to play and sing. The kids watched as they played a 5 minute soothing tune. After they stopped, the kids smiled and cheered. Leona turned around and looked at them, "Well, do you guys want to hear more?"

"YEAH!" said the kids.

"Alright," said Melody, "Leona, you're up to sing!"

Leona nodded as she stood up from the piano, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Sangre River…<p>

Kilocto was laughing as he took out his stick. As he put the stick in the water, he saw the river rise and then lower.

"What?" asked Kilocto, "The rangers are still affected by your spell right? Oh wait a minute, you're here."

Screechmouth nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Your plan is not working. The river is decreasing. It was rising for a good two feet and then it went down," said Kilocto.

Screechmouth stood up, "You don't need to say no more. I will go find who stopped this. I want more crying!"

Meanwhile, at the Contest Hall, the kids are having fun playing with toys as Leona and Melody were having fun with them. As Leona went to stretch, she gulped as she felt the wound scream out. She cringed as she sat down in response, trying not to rip her dress.

"What's wrong?" asked Melody.

"I'm going to go back stage for a second," said Leona, "I'll be back."

As she rushed toward the back of the stage, she cringed in pain as she went toward the dressing room. As she opened her dress, she looked at her stomach. She sighed as she saw the wound that was stitched up. It was getting a little green around the edges.

"Damn, it's infected," said Leona. She took out an antibiotic to heal the infection. As she did so, she felt some intense pain. She then turned around to see Melody who silently walked through the door.

"That looks bad," said Melody, "Let me help you."

"No, I'm fine," said Leona, "You should go play with the kids."

"I released my Pokémon so they can have some fun with them," said Melody, "Because I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Well, don't," said Leona, "Just go hang with them."

"No way," said Melody, "I want to help you. Besides, they are cheered up anyway."

Leona smiled as she released the antibiotic toward Melody. As Leona sat down, Melody started to rub some of it with a q-tip all over the wound. Leona grumbled as she rubbed it. Leona sighed, "You know this is the first time I wore a dress besides the bride dress?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Melody.

"Well, I never had a chance to play girl stuff. I was the only girl in the family so I had older brothers who were interested in sports and stuff. That's why when I first arrived, I had like a tomboyish attitude," said Leona, pushing her glasses to her face, "If you get what I'm talking about."

Melody nodded. Leona sighed, "The only thing is… how can I be a normal mother, a bride, a great Pokémon trainer… if I have a tomboyish attitude? Then again, who wants to be with me? I am so egotistical that it makes people's ears bleed."

Leona sighed as Melody hugged her. Leona turned around, "I don't need a…"

"Yes, you do," said Melody, "All I have done was relied on you. I don't care if you act like a guy sometimes. I don't care how selfish you are. You are like the sister I never had."

Leona stood there shockingly, "Me, a sister?"

"Yeah," said Melody, "Samurai Sisters."

Leona smiled, "Thanks."

As they broke the hug, Melody put a bandage on her stomach and zipped up the dress. Leona looked at her. Melody smiled, "No matter what happens… we both have to stay true to ourselves."

Leona smiled as she punched Melody in the arm, "Then, let's go."

As they walked back on stage, they noticed the kids were screaming. Melody's Pokémon turned angrily as they saw Screechmouth in the audience.

"So, you hold the kids here and you cheered them up while I go reenergize myself?" asked Screechmouth, "That's very clever. Now, I will finally finish what I started."

Melody grumbled, "Over my dead body. Leaf Storm, Roselia!"

Her Roselia nodded as it twirled around, creating a Leaf Storm. The children stood behind them. Greta's servants quickly dashed toward the children, leading them to escape. Melody returned her Pokémon immediately and turned toward Screechmouth. Screechmouth released a huge booming shockwave. Leona took out her Samurai Saber and blocked it, sending it back toward him. He flew through the seats and then landed on the stage.

"You…," said Screechmouth.

Leona and Melody took off their heels and threw them to Greta's servants who were watching.

"You are about to be amazed," said Leona.

"What do you mean?" asked Screechmouth.

"Pink Samurai Ranger, Leona Evans! Ready!"

Melody took out her Samurai Saber, "Yellow Samurai Ranger, Melody Kirkland! Ready!"

"Samurai Sisters, ready!"

"Samurai Sisters?" asked Screechmouth.

"You will be destroyed," said Leona, "We won't allow you to harm anymore children."

They took out their Solrock and Manectric Disks and placed them on the blades.

"Samurai Sabers, Double Slash!"

The two blades struck as they hit Screechmouth. As he flew out the building, Leona and Melody took out their Samuraizers, transforming into the Samurai Rangers. As they went to strike, Screechmouth took out his claw, releasing blue beams. The Samurai Rangers screamed as they landed on the ground in response to the attack.

"Good, now I can make more children cry," he said.

"Not possible," said Melody, "I won't allow it…"

"No, we won't allow it," said Leona, "Because…"

"We sisters fight for family love!" said Melody and Leona. Screechmouth laughed as he released a red bolt of energy. The rangers dodged the attack.

"Melody, let's combine our symbol power!" said Leona.

"Right," said Melody.

波, "Psywave!" yelled Leona, drawing her symbol.

衝, "Shock!" yelled Melody, drawing her symbol in response.

"Psywave Shocker!" they yelled.

A blue wave of cosmic energy appeared, making a tornado as Screechmouth was levitated and electrocuted by the cosmic tornado. Leona and Melody jumped up as they spun their Origami Disks.

"Samurai Sabers… Psyshock Wave Dance!"

As the girls danced around in the air, they flew toward the tornado and slaughtered Screechmouth. Screechmouth yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding.

"We win!" said Melody.

"Thanks, sis," said Leona.

"Anytime, sis," said Melody.

"GIRLS!" yelled Henry, arriving with the others. Melody and Leona smiled as they looked at them.

"The Whismur are gone," said Turner, "Thanks for saving us."

"Anytime," said Leona, "But, we have Round 2 of the Fallen… here it comes!"

Suddenly, Screechmouth grew ten times bigger. The Samurai Rangers took out their Origami.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Screechmouth shook its head as it released red bolts. Quickly, the Samurai Shield materialized as it kept its defense. Screechmouth laughed as he looked at them.

"Time to have some Whining Whismur," he said, throwing the red balls. The red balls hit the buildings and then back at the Samurai Megazord. The Whismur started screaming as they enlarged, causing the Samurai Megazord to bend down.

"We can NOT fight like this," said Leona.

"We can't even move," said Jordan, "Brace for impact!"

Screechmouth used his claws and started ripping and tearing the Samurai Megazord to shreds. The rangers held on as the Samurai Megazord stood back. Henry grabbed his Samurai Saber, "Guys, summon the Battle Cruiser!"

"Right!" said Turner and Jordan.

"Summon, Artillery Origami Zords!"

The Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth Zords appeared from their Samurai Sabers. The three Samurai Rangers jumped out of the Samurai Megazord and placed their swords in the cockpit. Henry then drew the 合 (fusion) symbol.

"Artillery Fusion, Samurai Battle Cruiser!"

Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together.

"Samurai Battle Cruiser, we are united!"

Turner pressed the saber forward, "Let's go forward!"

"Wait!" said Henry.

The Samurai Battle Cruiser flew around and then landed on top of Screechmouth. Screechmouth yelled as he tried to shake it off, but the Battle Cruiser was already attached.

"What are you doing?" asked Henry.

"Now he has the same handicap," said Turner.

"We should've combined," said Melody.

"True," said Leona, "But, I like Turner's idea, so let's finish him ourselves!"

Melody and Leona got up and withdrew their Samurai Sabers. They spun the sabers as their blades began to glow pink and yellow, "Great Samurai Saber!"

"Great Samurai Saber, Samurai Slash!"

Spinning the disk on the saber, the Great Samurai Saber began to glow in bright white light. Sparks of white light were coming from the sky as Screechmouth witnessed the Great Samurai Saber being brought up in a counter clock wise position. The rangers, who were inside the cockpit had their blades raised up high. Immediately, the rangers struck down with their sabers. The Samurai Megazord charged forward and with one cut, slaughtered Screechmouth as the Samurai Battle Cruiser lifted up, releasing the beast. Screechmouth yelled as he exploded into pieces. The Whismur disappeared.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Leona, "Victory is ours."

"Nice job, girls," said Turner.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

The rangers were at the Sasuke-Sakura House. As they were sitting down, they noticed Leona and Greta's servants with food on the table.

"Dinner is officially served," said Leona.

"Yay!" said the rangers, "Hopefully…"

Henry gulped as he cut a piece of meatloaf. As he ate it, he looked at Leona. Leona gulped as she was looking at him. He smiled as he swallowed it, "It's good."

"Thanks," said Leona.

The others also tried it. There were sounds of happiness and pleasure coming from them as Leona smiled in response to what happened. Henry fainted, "I need someone to cook like this every day."

Henry landed backwards. Greta looked at him as he went to check up on him. Leona and Melody looked at each other, smiled and continued eating.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Sisters Forever!" said Melody.

"Agreed," said Leona, taking a glass of soda and clashing it with her glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Josh: So, what the hell is this place?**

**Jordan: I remember you! The Blue Bandstand Ranger, right?**

**Josh: Yeah. So, who would like to teach me some samurai moves?**

**Turner: It's not _that _easy, Mr. Keyboardist.**

**Josh: Try me… I fought metallic junkies, this isn't bad.**

**Turner: Then, fine… **

**Sangrexa: Hmm… destroy Lilycove City.**

**Turner: Where is he?**

**Josh: I'm right here. **

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 14: Music Samurai**

**Josh: Blue Rangers Together, Samurai Forever**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, the girls saved the day. Chapter 14 is on its way. Time to end the new year with three big chapters... promo time.

So, 2011 is coming to an end… the Samurai Rangers finally are fighting this month and had tough battles… However, on January 2, 2012…

Henry: These guys are too powerful…

Turner: What do we do now?

Leona: Retreat and regroup…

Jordan: Not that easy…

Melody: We need to find something quick…

A new warrior joins the Poké Rangers…

?: Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!

**Poké Rangers Samurai: Rise of the Sixth Samurai- Coming January 2, 2012 on this website**

Have a great day! See you next update!


	14. Music Samurai

A/N: Here's Chapter 14! Hope you enjoy! This is amazing to actually do this. Now, note there are some story elements from Shinkenger Episode 14, _however, _because of the Special Guest Star appearing, it actually is an original this time. Yep!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. They get a day off that was interrupted by Tangello. It took the power of the Heracross Disk and_

_the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. After that, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. Then, they learn of the Persian Origami Zord. The monster used a spell on him. After that, Turner gets turned into the puppet to fight Henry. Eventually, Henry finds a way to break the spell and the Persian Origami Zord was released and combined to become the Persian Samurai Megazord, defeating the next beast. After that, the rangers learn about the Samurai Battle Cruiser and originally: Henry, Turner, and Leona were supposed to pilot it. Jordan, however, got angry and decided to use it against Stormkrow. Lectured, Greta then realized that Jordan never learned the basics of symbol power. When Jordan finally achieved power, he was able to use the Heracross Disk and the three zords became the Samurai Battle Cruiser. And what was Kilocto researching? The secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. After that, Leona and Melody have to save the day by stopping a creature who has broken family hearts and caused grief to the male rangers. Leona and Melody developed a bond and together destroyed the creature. What can happen now with the Fallen getting stronger? Find out next! _

* * *

><p>At the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"Ah, good morning!" said Turner, opening the front gates of the house, letting the cool breeze fly through. Turner was dressed in black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt, "It's such a brisk cool morning. For it being December, it's not that cold."

As he went to walk out, he saw someone walking toward the house.

"Nice place," he said.

"Uh, may I help you?" asked Turner.

The guy had brunette hair down to his shoulders and turquoise eyes. He had a black cross on the back of his neck. He wore a black trenchcoat with sleeveless blue t-shirt and he even had black jeans and leather dance shoes.

"Oh come on, you don't know me by now?" he asked, "I'm Josh Courtland of the Rangerz."

"What?" asked Turner.

"You never heard of the Rangerz Band?" asked Turner.

"I've heard of them. I just never expected to meet a band member from it," said Turner.

He walked past Turner, heading into the house. Turner turned toward Josh, "Hey, this is a restricted area. You can't be here!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Music Samurai<strong>

_**Story Elements from:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #14: Foreign Samurai**_

_**Special Guest Star:**_

_**Josuha Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger created by NashWalker**_

* * *

><p>"Where's my sake?" asked an enraged Sangrexa. The Fallen were sitting in the ship as Sangrexa was walking around with his hands in the air, "Well… WHERE IS IT?"<p>

Kilocto grumbled, "Uh, the Fallen Commander I summoned has finished your sake because he needed it to start burning things."

Sangrexa turned around. He then grabbed Kilocto by the neck and threw him to the wall. Kilocto looked up as Sangrexa pummeled him on the floor repeatedly. Kilocto quickly reached for a bottle and gave it to Sangrexa. Sangrexa opened it and started drinking the whole bottle. Faylinn sighed as she looked at Kilocto. Kilocto turned to her as he slowly got up.

"Good job," said Faylinn.

"But, he needed it if he wanted to burn Lilycove City and the rest of the region!" said Kilocto.

"Well, where is he?" asked Faylinn, looking at him, "I want an explanation."

"He has already gone to begin his job," said Kilocto, "I told him not to come back until the Sangre River rises and overflows… or if he runs out of water."

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, so let me get this straight," said Turner, "You are a band member just visiting Lilycove City for the hell of it and you stumbled upon this house?"<p>

Josh nodded, "Yep. Besides, it's been a long time since I've been here."

"You look familiar, now thinking about it," said Turner. Suddenly, the door slid open as Turner and Josh turned around, they noticed Jordan.

"Hey, I…," said Jordan, "HEY!"

"Hi," said Josh, hugging him. Turner looked at Josh, "Huh?"

"What brings you here?" asked Jordan.

"Visiting," said Josh, "I've been getting your emails."

"Sweet," said Jordan, turning to Turner, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Turner looked at Jordan and then at Josh, "Know what?"

Jordan laughed as he looked at Turner and then at Josh. Josh smiled as he took out a blue necklace, "I used to be a Poké Ranger."

Turner turned around, "Ah, that makes sense. Now, I know you. You are the cocky little keyboardist that defeated Scream using chimes. No elements needed."

"So," said Josh, "You don't have to be a water type to be a Blue Ranger."

Turner turned around, "Cheapskate warrior."

Josh gasped, "Hey!"

"Hey," said Jordan, slapping him upside the head, "Give the guy some respect. He and his friends did save the world before us!"

"So, how long are you here for?" asked Turner.

"I was actually going to stay over," said Josh, "Just overnight."

Jordan turned to Turner. Jordan smiled, "Maybe you and Turner could show something… or fight! Let's see who's the better Blue Ranger?"

"I like that," said Josh, "But, first, let me get settled."

Henry knocked on the door and walked inside to see Josh and then the other two. His hands were on his hips as he took a deep breath, "Turner, Jordan. I need to see you immediately. It's nice to meet you, Josh."

Josh smiled as the two Samurai walked toward the throne room. Leona, Melody, Turner, Jordan and Henry stood together as he looked at Jordan.

"Jordan, you don't bring outsiders into our secret hideout," said Henry.

"I'm sorry. But, he used to be a ranger just like us," said Jordan.

"True," said Leona, "But, now that we have a celebrity here, what can we do?"

"Kick him out," said Turner.

"No," said Jordan, "Guys, I'm serious. He's a musician and a Poké Ranger. You guys need to trust me on this… and maybe you and Josh should get along. Blue Rangers should stick together."

"Samurai Rangers are different," said Turner.

"Bend the rules for once," said Jordan, looking at Turner.

Henry sighed, "Fine, only this time _and _only this time."

Jordan smiled, "Yes!"

Turner sighed as he put a hand on his head and then turned to the other rangers. Henry smiled, "And Turner, since he was supposedly a blue ranger… I made a simple request. You both are performing artists, why don't you show off?"

Turner sighed, "Do I have to?"

Henry nodded, "He's more than just an average musician. That's for sure."

Turner sighed, "Okay, where do I get a damn piano, out of my ass?"

Henry shook his head, "Uh, no. Why don't you ask one of Greta's servants to get a keyboard at the music shop across the street?"

Turner looked at Henry. Henry sighed, "For crying out loud, just do it!"

* * *

><p>A half an hour later…<p>

Josh and Turner were sitting at the training field. Henry, Jordan, Melody, and Leona sat down on the stairs, taking out popcorn and having bottles of water on the grass. Greta sat down as she decided to take a look at this little concert that's going on.

"This is going to be interesting," said Leona, "Two performing artists?"

"Yeah," said Jordan, "This is going to be fun!"

"Yep," said Melody, "Hopefully Turner remembers his coordinating skills."

"He does," said Henry, looking at Melody. He then turned around and started reaching for the bag of popcorn that was on the grass that was standing straight up. As Henry looked up, Turner began to take out his first Pokémon from his hand.

"Come on out, Arbok!" he yelled.

As he released the Poké Ball from his hand, a purple cobra like Pokémon appeared. As Arbok landed on the ground, Turner turned to Arbok.

"Arbok, use Acid!" yelled Turner.

Arbok released yellow pieces of sludge from his mouth in the air. As it started coming down, Turner smiled as he looked at Arbok, "Alright, pal… use Poison Sting… let's make it sparkly!"

As Arbok released a couple of poison needles, the white needles hit the yellow sludge as it exploded. The rangers were amazed as the acid disappeared and white and yellow sparkles fill the sky.

"Same combination," said Turner, "But, with Toxic!"

Arbok nodded as he did the same thing. Purple and white sparkles surrounded them with the yellow still glowing. The rangers stood there in awe.

"Arbok, Swallow!" said Turner.

Arbok nodded as he swallowed the poisonous, acidic particles into its mouth.

"Now, Spit Up!" he yelled.

Arbok started puffing out parts of poison and acid particles. The rangers were amazed as the cobra kept puffing it out like a vocalist puffing out a breath of air for exercise routines. As it finished, Turner stood there and bowed as he looked at the rangers. The rangers were amazed as they clapped.

"Thank you, thank you," said Turner, turning to Josh, "But, I think it's Josh's turn."

"Yes it is," said Josh, "Wow, I didn't know you bought a Yamaha just for me."

"We rented it," said Greta.

Josh smiled, "Now to play some songs."

He turned on the keyboard and changed the instrument from Piano to Synthesizer mode. As he started to play a couple of chords, he continued playing back and forth as he was playing a classical piece. Turner stood there, jealous as he looked at the other rangers, who were amazed.

"He's pretty good," said Henry.

"Yeah," said Jordan, "I know, right?"

"He and I should have a duet," said Melody, taking out her flute.

Leona smiled, "I wish I had a boyfriend who could play like that. He moves me so much."

The three Samurai Rangers looked at Leona. Leona turned to the other rangers. They gave her a look of a different expression.

"What?" asked Leona.

Suddenly, with one good perfect authentic cadence, Josh ended the song on a good note. With the exception of Turner, the four Samurai clapped. Josh smiled as he bowed and walked toward them.

"Thank you. That was an awesome performance," said Henry.

"Anytime," said Jordan, smiling, "It's amazing how music can integrate with soul."

"Music integrating soul?" asked Turner, "Please… music is just notes on a page you just probably memorized."

"No, actually not," said Josh, "Then again, you haven't been there for the battle we had when we faced Metallica for the last time. We put our heart and souls together to defeat him, just like music."

"Oh please," said Turner, walking toward the keyboard, playing a chord, "There, peace and harmony."

Jordan sighed, "Turner, just shut up."

Turner turned around, "No way."

Jordan gave Turner a look of confusion, "You just don't understand… do you?"

Turner looked at him as he turned off the keyboard, "I do understand."

"No you don't," said Jordan, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I _do," _said Turner, narrowing his eyes at Jordan. The two of them faced each other, ready to start a fight between each other. Before Jordan and Turner could strike, the sound of the alarm appeared. Turner and Jordan calmed down as Greta walked inside. Seconds later, she popped out of the house with a little map.

"There's a massive brushfire located along Lilycove City's northern beach. Apparently, a Fallen Commander appeared," said Greta.

"Apparently?" asked Leona.

Greta sighed and shrugged. Henry turned to the others, "Let's go."

Josh turned around as the five of them were rushing toward the scene. Josh sighed as he looked at his necklace and then looked at the sky. He then turned to Greta and then at the keyboard.

"_If only… if only I could go back and get my morpher," _thought Josh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

People started screaming as they were rushing toward safety. However, streams of fire appeared, destroying trees and buildings. A massive brushfire has emerged, bringing forth a new monster. He was an Emboar with a massive nose. His skin was gold and black, had green eyes and his claws were silver and black. He laughed as he looked at the damage.

"So illuminating… I like it!" he said, jumping for joy.

He jumped up and looked at the gas pumps that were connected to a massive factory.

"Time to create combustion!" said the creature.

"Mind Slicer!"

Leona's weapon cut the creature. Leona caught the Mind Slicer as the five Samurai Rangers stood together.

"Poké Rangers, I don't have time for you. You are ruining my masterpiece," said the monster, "I am known as Burnie Boar… the one who will make everything a flame so the Sangre River can rise once again."

"This masterpiece sucks," said Jordan. Henry nodded as he took out his weapon. The rangers rushed toward the monster, swinging their sabers. As he dodged each stroke, he released a Flamethrower from his nose, causing the Samurai Rangers to land on the ground.

"Damn," said Henry, "He knows how to turn up the heat."

Getting up from the ground, he placed the Torkoal Disk on the Samurai Saber. Stretching the saber out, he spun the Torkoal Disk, creating a fiery wave throughout the blade.

"Samurai Saber, Sacred Fire Strike!"

As Henry struck with his saber, Burnie Boar laughed as he absorbed the fiery energy. He laughed in response, "Good show. Bad move."

"Huh?" asked Henry.

"I have Flash Fire ability," said the creature.

Jordan shook his head as he spun his Samurai Saber, changing it to the Feather Fan. Placing the Tropius Disk on the weapon, he pulled the trigger. A green wave came out of the Feather Fan, hitting Burnie Boar. Burnie Boar yelled as he took some of the damage, but absorbed the wind energy.

"I love the wind," he said, releasing the fire and wind combination. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Damn," said Jordan.

"Good try," said Henry.

"Okay, so it's obvious that fire and wind don't work," said Leona, "We need water!"

Henry nodded. He then turned to Turner, who was ready to strike. Turner nodded as he went in full force. Burnie Boar laughed as he slashed Turner across the stomach, causing him to land on the ground.

"Weak," he said.

Suddenly, he was kicked by someone. As he landed on the ground, Josh landed on his feet.

"Thought you guys could use a little help," said Josh.

"No," said Turner, "Get out of here, Josh."

Burnie Boar laughed as he released a massive fire attack. As Josh went to duck, Turner jumped over and consumed the flames. Josh watched as Turner was consumed in fire. As he rolled around in flames, Burnie Boar laughed as he looked at them.

"And I thought you were the guys that were the ultimate threat. After seeing this, I don't think so," said Burnine Boar as he went to strike Turner. Suddenly, Burnie Boar felt something crack in his body. Looking at his body, he noticed some grey spots and then turned toward the rangers, "Consider yourself lucky, I'm out of water."

He then kicked Turner in the side and then the rangers, "Now you guys all witnessed my power. Don't interfere!" He then turned to Josh, "Especially, you."

With that said, he quickly slid through the cracks of the concrete, heading back to the river to reenergize. Josh turned to Turner, who got up from the concrete, brushing the ash off of the ground. He turned to Josh angrily, "Josh, may I speak to you?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

Turner was sitting at the training field with his Samurai Saber in hand. As he cut a couple of dummies, he noticed Josh looking at him with a little jealousy.

"Why did you come when you know there was an attack?" asked Turner, "We Samurai are trained to deal with it."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger," said Josh.

Turner looked at him and shook his head, "Not all the time."

Josh sighed as he looked at Turner. Turner then turned to Josh in response, "Besides, if you are a ranger, why didn't you morph? I am not going to accept the fact that you left your Metronome Morpher at home."

"Actually…," said Josh, looking at Turner, "It isn't home."

Turner looked at him with a serious attitude. Josh sighed as he looked at the trees and then at Josh, "My powers were drained when we finished off Metallica. The other rangers and I only had one ounce of energy left. If used, our powers would've been gone forever. So, we went back to the Realm of the Music Spirits and placed our Notation Sabers in the rock. That way, when we fight again, our powers will be energized."

Turner looked at Josh and then looked at the ground, "You know… for so much dedication… I don't know what to say. Thank you for saving the world before me?"

Josh chuckled, "Yep. But, something tells me this monster is more than just fierce. You are going to need some more blue power."

"What do you mean?" asked Turner.

Josh turned to him, "We are going to the realm…"

"The realm? Why the realm?" asked Turner. Apparently, Josh smiled as he looked at him. He then patted Turner on the back as he started to walk.

"It seems that he is too distracted when it comes to special attacks," said Josh, looking at Turner, "Suppose he needed a more physical approach?"

"You mean," said Turner. His eyes enlarged as he looked at Josh, "He has a weakness?"

"Bingo," said Josh, "Sometimes, you need to combine Special and Physical… you guys use them but not to full potential. And from a musical perspective, it seems that he's so into himself that he doesn't seem to hear or look at what's going on."

Turner nodded, "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

Turner and Josh were inside the Relicanth Origami Zord, floating toward the Shoal Cave at very high speeds. Hopefully, as they were driving, there were no disturbances. Turner turned around as he looked at Josh.

"Josh, maybe we shouldn't," said Turner, "Suppose it's still drained. How are you going to be of us to help defeat the beast?"

Josh turned around, "I don't believe so. My spirit has taken good care of it."

"Spirit?" asked Turner, then he shook his head, "Oh, yeah… I forgot."

As the speed of the Relicanth slowed down, the two rangers watched as they approached the Shoal Cave. Getting out of the water, the Relicanth Zord transformed into the Relicanth Disk as the rangers rushed into the cave entrance. Josh sighed as he led Turner toward the gateway. As they walked through the corridor, they rangers stopped as they saw a wall with a seven black slots engraved in the wall. Josh took out his blue necklace and placed it in the wall. He pressed a blue button that was on the wall. Immediately, the door slowly opened. Josh walked inside with Turner behind him. The door closed behind him. Turner looked in amazement as he saw the secret corridor. It was dark with a white light shining down from the sky, hitting the seven Notation Sabers.

"No way," said Turner, "This is the realm?"

Josh nodded, "Yep. The good news is… only the Bandstand Rangers are allowed access."

As he walked toward the third saber on the right, he pulled it out. A blue aura surrounded it as he stretched out his hand. His Metronome Morpher appeared in his hand, which was a black metronome device with an insert for his spirit jewel. As he took out his necklace, a blue beam came out of it, revealing a Chimeco.

"_It's time to fight again?" _asked Chimeco, _"Hi, Josh."_

"Hey," said Josh, "Just this once."

"_I'm only at 25 percent power. Metallica really drained me, remember?" _asked Chimeco.

"I know," said Josh, "But, please. I need your help. I'm here with Turner, the Blue Samurai Ranger. We need to help his team destroy the Fallen Commander. After that, I can place you back in here to reenergize. I know it's been five months since Metallica was destroyed, but please I need your help."

Chimeco grumbled as he looked at Turner, _"Only once… please."_

"Okay," said Turner.

"Okay," said Josh, "Oh, by the way… this is payback for you waking me up at 5 in the morning when we were in Rustboro."

Chimeco sighed, _"Well, karma is a bitch. Now, let's get going."_

Josh and Turner quickly rushed toward the exit. As the door closed behind them, the two rangers rushed back to the beach. As Turner went to activate the Relicanth Disk, his Samuraizer started ringing. Josh turned around as he heard the noise. Turner shook his head as he picked it up.

"What's up?" asked Turner, "We're on our way!"

As he hung up the phone, he took out his Samurai Saber. Josh turned to him, "Let me guess, he's here."

"Yep," said Turner, spinning the disk.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

Burnie Boar released a massive flame like attack, causing more damage in the city of Lilycove City. Burnie Boar laughed as he kept making a brushfire. He laughed as he looked at the whole city in flames.

"Yes, that's what I envisioned," he said, "I can't stand it anymore. More fire, more show!"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a Relicanth. Turning around, he noticed the Relicanth Zord releasing a massive Hydro Pump at the city. The fires were drenched with water, being put out with no problem. Burnie Boar grumbled as he saw the Relicanth disappear. As Turner and Josh landed on the ground, Burnie Boar grumbled as he saw them. He then turned around seeing the other Samurai Rangers, ready to fight.

"Great," said Burnie Boar, "More rangers… and you."

Josh laughed, "Actually, I'm happy you're angry. Isn't that right, Turner?"

Turner nodded as he looked at Josh. He then looked at the creature, "Yeah. Besides, it's not every day I work with a veteran."

"Veteran? What are you talking about?" asked Burnie.

"He doesn't get it," said Turner, "Let's take him out permanently."

"Samuraizers!"

"Music Spirit, set!" said Josh, placing the blue jewel of the necklace into the Metronome Morpher. He set the tempo to 100.

"Let's Samuraize!" yelled the rangers.

火 水 心 風 雷

With the stroke of the symbols, the rangers transformed into their samurai suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

The rangers placed the Artillery Disks on to the Samurai Sabers.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Stretching out the Metronome Morpher, a blue beam came from the sky, covering Josh. Josh stretched his whole body out as his body began to feel energized with energy. He had blue gloves and blue boots with golden rims on the gloves and boots. He had a gold belt around his waist with a blue note on it. He had his Metronome Morpher to the right of him. On his chest was a mini golden quarter note on the right. Next, Josh's helmet materialized into what looked like a Chimeco.

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

Burnie Boar stood there in awe, "What the hell? No! Another ranger?"

Josh laughed as he withdrew his Notation Saber, "Yep. Blue Rangers Forever."

Turner chuckled, "Yep."

Burnie Boar grumbled as he released a massive flame attack at the rangers. Turner and Josh flipped over as the rangers were hit with the attack. Turner and Josh quickly slaughtered the creature with the Samurai Saber and Notation Saber. The creature yelled as he landed on the ground. He grumbled as he released more flames. Josh and Turner rolled out of the way as the flames hit the wall.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Simple. Music Notation," said Turner, swinging his saber, "Sometimes, you need a couple of tones in order for this to work."

"What do you mean?" asked Burnie Boar.

"Josh, could you do the honors?" asked Turner.

Josh nodded as he took out his Chime Daggers, which were shining brightly, "Kindly."

As he put them together, a note appeared, which harmed Burnie Boar's ears. Burnie Boar yelled as he landed on the ground. He then turned to them, "Why?"

"Simple. You are so into yourself, you don't even notice what's going on around you," said Turner, "All you care about is how much fire you created and how much pain you created."

Burnie Boar yelled, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

As he turned around to release a flame attack, Turner nodded a little bit at Josh. As he absorbed the flame attack, Josh jumped up and stabbed Burnie Boar in the back. As he turned around, Josh was then hit by Burnie's claw. Josh yelled as he landed on the ground. A blue glow surrounded him as he transformed out.

"Sorry, Turner," said Josh, "I think I still need a bit more energy. But, he's weak now."

Turner nodded. Burnie Boar turned around as he charged to attack. Turner took out his Kingdra Disk and jumped over Burnie Boar. As Burnie Boar ran into a wall, Turner inserted the Kingdra Disk into the saber and spun it. A blue wave of water appeared as he held the sword. He then noticed the Notation Saber and gave it to Josh. Josh grabbed it as he stood up next to him.

"Let's do this together," said Turner.

"Right," said Josh, energizing his Notation Saber. A blue glow appeared as he held it tightly. Turner nodded as he raised his Samurai Saber.

"Water Pulse Pitch Perfect Strike!" they yelled as they swung the sabers. Two blue slashes came out as they became one, Burnie Boar yelled as he was drenched with water and was weakened even more. Henry ran over to Turner with the Fire Machete.

"Turner, finish him," said Henry.

Turner nodded as he placed the Relicanth Disk on the Fire Machete. It then turned into the 5-Disk Relicanth Cannon. The rangers placed their disks in the cannon as Turner held it. Josh decided to stand on the other side as he gave some energy to it. Blue sparkles surrounded it as Turner charged it.

"5-Disk Relicanth Cannon!" yelled Turner, "Fire!"

Pulling the trigger, the disks were launched. They transformed into a Relicanth, piercing the beast right into the heart. Burnie Boar exploded into a million pieces.

"Thanks," said Turner.

"Thanks," said Josh, looking at his Metronome Morpher, "Great five percent remains. But, I did it to help you."

Turner smiled as he tapped him on the shoulder, "That's right. Now you might want to take cover."

"Let me guess… he grows?" asked Josh.

Suddenly, Burnie Boar grew ten times bigger. He screamed as he looked at the rangers with anger.

"I'm going to kill you samurai and you're little music friend too," said Burnie, "You ruined my masterpiece!"

"Rangers," said Henry, "Samurai Gattai!"

"Right," said the rangers. The rangers stretched out their Origami as they scattered and started drawing the symbols. As they jumped up, they transformed into their zords. Immediately, in a flash, the Samurai Megazord appeared.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Burnie Boar laughed as he released a massive flame attack. The rangers watched as they were getting hit hard by the flame attack. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. The Samurai Megazord flew into a building. Josh, who was looking up was astonished.

"Damn, he's feisty," said Josh.

The Samurai Megazord slowly got up. Henry turned to Turner, "Turner, handle it."

Turner nodded as he took out the Relicanth Disk. Spinning the disk, the Relicanth Origami Zord emerged out of the Samurai Megazord. Turner hopped on from the Samurai Megazord to the Relicanth Zord. He placed the sword in the cockpit and pressed the red button. The Relicanth Zord released a Hydro Pump attack, hitting Burnie. Then, two stone torpedoes were released, hitting the creature.

"Alright," said Henry, "Let's finish this quickly!"

"Right," said Jordan.

"Okay," said Melody.

"Ready," said Leona.

"Let's do it!" said Turner.

Henry and Jordan took out the Persian and Heracross Disk. The rangers spun the disks as the two zords were released. The five rangers then turned to Henry.

"Rangers, combine all zords!" said Henry.

"Right!" said the rangers.

超融合

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord. The cockpit changed. On top of the cockpit wall, there were colors in order: gold, orange, yellow, red, white, green, pink, and blue- just like the Hoenn League Badges. Henry, Jordan, and Turner placed their disks on the outside of their control panel, installing them.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

"You wouldn't dare!" said Burnie Boar.

Turner and the others took out their sabers, "You lose, Burnie."

Immediately, the Battlewing Megazord took off and started flying around. The Battlewing Megzord took out its Great Samurai Saber.

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body. Burnie Boar screamed as eight explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"This chapter hascome to a close. Victory is ours!"

Josh stood there in shock, "Nice!"

An hour later…

As the sun was setting, Josh stood at the edge of the bay as the ferry was waiting to take passengers to Mossdeep Island. He turned to the other rangers in response as he had his bags. The rangers looked at him as he sighed, looking at the rangers.

"Hey, I couldn't fight for long," said Josh, "I'm sorry. I tried my best."

"It's okay," said Turner, "Maybe the next time your morpher will be fully energized."

Josh nodded, "Yeah, which is why I'm leaving. I need to return the morpher and saber back to the place I got it from."

Turner nodded, "Josh, thank you."

He shook hands with him. Josh smiled, "Good luck. They've gotten stronger. But, I know you can succeed."

Turner smiled as he looked at him, "Thanks."

Josh smiled a little bit more as he headed toward the ferry. The Samurai Rangers watched as Josh waved farewell. As the rangers waved farewell, Turner watched as the boat was heading into the pink sky. Turner turned to the other rangers, "Let's go home."

The Samurai Rangers walked back toward the city. As Turner shoved his hands into his pockets, the rangers walked with him as they headed back toward the house, thus ending another adventure of the Samurai Rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Henry: Jordan…**

**Turner: Jordan…**

**Leona: Jordan…**

**Melody: Jordan?**

**Jordan: WHAT?**

**Rangers: STOP PULLING PRANKS!  
><strong>

**Jordan: It's not me! Someone's impersonating me! **

**Henry: Bullshit, Jordan.**

**Jordan: It's true. I will prove this!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 15: Imposter Samurai**

**Jordan: Green Samurai Ranger, ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: I think this was an interesting chapter, if I do say so myself. Next chapter is going to be really fun though. I think Jordan storylines or more fun to write, if I do say so myself. Well, have a great day. Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Imposter Samurai

A/N: Here's Chapter 15!

_Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…_

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. They get a day off that was interrupted by Tangello. It took the power of the Heracross Disk and the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. After that, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. Then, they learn of the Persian Origami Zord. The monster used a spell on him. After that, Turner gets turned into the puppet to fight Henry. Eventually, Henry finds a way to break the spell and the Persian Origami Zord was released and combined to become the Persian Samurai Megazord, defeating the next beast. After that, the rangers learn about the Samurai Battle Cruiser and originally: Henry, Turner, and Leona were supposed to pilot it. Jordan, however, got angry and decided to use it against Stormkrow. Lectured, Greta then realized that Jordan never learned the basics of symbol power. When Jordan finally achieved power, he was able to use the Heracross Disk and the three zords became the Samurai Battle Cruiser. And what was Kilocto researching? The secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. After that, Leona and Melody have to save the day by stopping a creature who has broken family hearts and caused grief to the male rangers. Leona and Melody developed a bond and together destroyed the creature. What can happen now with the Fallen getting stronger? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>It was training day at the Sasuke-Sakura House. The sun was peaking in on them as Jordan and Turner were standing across from each other on the training field with plastic kendo sticks. Turner had a stone cold face expression while Jordan had a look of confusion. Turner raised his stick and then went to attack Jordan. Jordan dodged it and Turner turned to him. His kendo stick was placed down, shaking his head as he walked toward him. Jordan stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes.<p>

"Not bad," said Turner, "You have gotten better."

Jordan sighed, "Great. That's awesome."

Turner smiled, "Now, I think you are ready for an advanced technique. Suppose you are on the ground and an opponent is trying to kill you with his sword. What do you do?"

"You roll?" asked Jordan, rubbing his chin.

"True," said Turner, "But, suppose you can't?"

"You try to get the sword away from you," said Jordan, looking at Turner.

"Close," said Turner, "You catch the sword. So… kneel down."

As Jordan knelt down, Turner smiled as he waved his stick and then held it. As Turner raised it and went down toward Jordan. Jordan went to catch it, but missed. Jordan was smacked in the face with it.

"You were off by two seconds," said Turner.

"Oh zip it," said Jordan.

"Seriously," said Turner, "You need to work on your timing. Watch Henry and Leona, they are doing it."

Jordan turned around. Henry was knelt down as Leona went to strike. As she commenced the attack, Henry looked up and caught it.

"See?" asked Turner, looking at Jordan. Jordan shrugged, "Yeah…"

"You attack me this time," said Turner, kneeling down. He dropped the sword to his right side on the ground. Turner sat down on the grass. Closing his eyes, Jordan raised his sword. Jordan then struck, which caused Turner to catch it. Jordan than used his sword and smacked Turner. Turner turned around in agony.

"Really?" asked Turner.

"You got to watch out," said Jordan, smiling.

"Cheat," said Turner.

Henry, overseeing what happened, stood up and looked at Jordan, "Yo, could you at least fight the right way and not the wrong way? What Turner is teaching you is an essential skill you might need. Now's not the time to play tricks. Play them later."

Jordan grumbled, "Fine."

Henry shook his head as he turned to Melody and Leona. Leona looked at Henry as he shook his head, "I understand that he's troubled with the basics, but playing pranks is not going to get anywhere."

Leona sighed as she cleaned her glasses. She placed them back on and pushed her glasses, "Just let him be. It's going to cost him later."

"True," said Henry, with his kendo stick, "Shall we?"

"Yep," said Leona and Melody.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Sangre River was low as the Fallen's boat floated aimlessly across the river. There, Faylinn was playing her instrument and saying nothing as she was playing the instrument. She sighed, looking at the water and then back to playing again. As she kept playing, Kilocto arrived with a happy tone across his face.

"Well," said Kilocto, "This is lovely. Faylinn, you play that instrument. It reminds me of how much carnage there is in the world."

Sangrexa shook his head, "Faylinn would usually play this at a faster rate."

"What do you mean?" asked Kilocto, "Faylinn's right here."

"I can tell you right now, Kilocto. That's not Faylinn," said Sangrexa.

Kilocto went to say something. Suddenly, he turned around to see Faylinn look at the Faylinn across from her.

"Stop impersonating me," said Faylinn.

Sangrexa smiled as he turned toward the impersonator. The impersonator laughed as he turned around and looked at them, "Now to reveal my true form!"

He transformed into a greenish and reddish humanoid Ditto with Porygon claws and Clefairy legs. He also had a Watchog tail. He laughed as he looked at Faylinn, "That was funny!"

"Persona, that was you?" asked Kilocto.

Persona laughed as he got up. He walked around the three of them in a circle and smiled, "Yes. I have the ability to transform and play tricks on others. I wanted to see if it worked on you guys and it did… till Sangrexa found out of course."

"Well," said Sangrexa, "If you have time to pull pranks on us, why don't you go and overflow the Sangre River?"

Persona laughed as he walked toward the edge of the boat, "Alright, boss. Guys, it's SHOWTIME!"

With that said, he jumped off the boat and landed in the river.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Imposter Samurai<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #15: The Imposter and Real Deal Arrest**_

* * *

><p>In the city of Lilycove, people were rushing around, trying to get their stuff for New Year's Eve. As they were walking and talking, Jordan was walking around, putting his hands in his pockets, and not giving a damn as he was looking around the city. He saw streamers go up and he was just amazed at what he was seeing. He knew 2012 was coming, but he never expected it to be here. Especially, after all they have been through.<p>

He found a bench. As he sat down, he watched as people were getting along and looking at the sky. Jordan shook his head as he looked at them.

"Why me?" asked Jordan to himself, "I can't believe I can't even block a sword coming toward my face."

As he put his face toward the back of the bench, he sighed as he looked at the teenagers walking together. As they were looking each other, they were smiling, which caused Jordan to have some butterflies in his stomach.

"So, are you ready to go to Mossdeep Island?" asked the male trainer, looking at her, "I can't wait to earn my seventh badge."

"I can't wait either," said his girlfriend. As they went to leave, they heard a voice from behind that sounded familiar.

"Joe, what are you doing?"

Joe turned around. He gasped. Jordan also looked up and realized it. The girl trainer looked exactly alike: same exact red shirt, the same blue jeans, everything. It made sense to Jordan. Something was amiss.

"Amy?" asked Joe, and then turned to the girl next to him. The girl laughed as she twirled around. In a flash of white light, the girl revealed herself to be Persona. Persona laughed as he shot pink beams from his face toward the ground. The trainers yelled as they ran away.

"Fallen Commander!" yelled Jordan, getting up from the bench. Persona looked at him. Jordan took out his Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraize!"

Drawing his character symbol, he transformed into his suit.

"Artillery Disk set, Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Fallen Soldiers," yelled Persona.

Suddenly, the Fallen Soldiers flew out of the cracks and walked toward Persona. Persona laughed as he looked at them and then at Jordan, "Eliminate that pest!"

The Fallen Soldiers complied. They jumped off the ledges and went to attack. Jordan rolled across the ground, cutting them across with the Samurai Saber. He rolled on top of one of them and cut the one to the right. He then turned around, cutting one of them from the left. As he continued cutting, he jumped up and kicked three of them in the stomach and then cut them in response.

"There are too many of them!" he said.

As he cut the next wave, he jumped over and cut all of them across the stomach. As Jordan turned to his right, Persona went over and waved his arm that was blade-like down to his head. Jordan quickly went to catch it… but failed. Jordan yelled as there was a high impact to his face. Jordan yelled as he landed on the ground. A green aura surrounded him as he transformed out of his suit.

"Yes, the pest is eliminated," he said, "Now to finish y-."

"Alright, Fallen!" yelled Henry. Persona turned around and hid as the Fallen Soldiers stood there in formation. The rangers looked at each other and then at the soldiers.

"I have a feeling this is a trap," said Turner.

Henry nodded as he took out his Samurai Saber, "Don't let your guard down. Advance!"

As the Samurai Rangers rushed into battle, the rangers kept cutting the Fallen Soldiers. Persona watched as he looked at Jordan. He transformed in a bright pink light, becoming Jordan. He laughed as he walked toward the rangers, "Piece of cake."

As he hid undercover, the rangers kept fighting. Henry looked around as he fought the Fallen Soldiers, "Where's Jordan?"

Turner kept slicing some of the Fallen Soldiers, "What a slacker."

"I'm not a slacker!" said Persona, impersonating Jordan. He walked out into the battle field, "I'm here."

Melody turned around as she cut the last Fallen Solider, "About time!"

"Yeah," said Leona, cutting the last one across, "Morph and help out!"

Persona (Jordan) laughed as he looked at them and then spun around. He then looked at the rangers, "Since you guys are so strong, you can handle them without me."

Leona turned around as she finished cutting, "What?"

Turner finished one of them and turned to Jordan, "Where is the Jordan that we used to know?"

"He died. Bye," Persona said as he walked away into the woods. Leona gripped her saber angrily as a result of his attitude and finished the Fallen Soldiers with the rest of the team. When the Fallen Soldiers, exploded, the rangers placed the Samurai Sabers back in their holsters and transformed out of their suits. Turner turned to the others.

"So," said Turner, "That slacker didn't even show up, that bastard!"

"Guys," a voice said. As Turner turned around, he grumbled as he saw Jordan walk toward them with his hand on his head from the excruciating pain. Walking toward them, Leona turned away. Jordan looked at them and then at Leona, "What's going on?"

"You more or less told us to go screw ourselves. You got what you wanted, happy now?" asked Leona.

Jordan looked at Leona with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Henry looked at Jordan with an angry look. He then walked toward Jordan and turned to him, "Explain yourself. What are you trying to do?"

"Excuse me?" asked Jordan, "I owe you an explanation?"

Melody turned to Jordan. Her face was cold-stoned serious as she turned to him, "Jordan, was that a joke? Please just say it's a joke."

Jordan looked around and turned to Melody, "Melody, jokes were not on my top ten things to do today."

Turner grabbed him by the shirt, "WELL, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!"

He threw Jordan on the ground. Jordan got up as he felt the pain from the force and impact of Turner's rampage. Turner then stepped on Jordan's stomach. Jordan yelled as he felt the impact of Turner's shoe. Turner looked at Jordan as he got back up.

"You lie really badly," said Turner, "For you to abandon us… that was wrong."

Turner and the others walked away. As they walked away, Henry stopped and turned around, looking at him. Turner walked up toward Henry, "Let's go."

Turner gave Jordan an evil look as they turned around, heading toward the house. Jordan threw a rock at a tree and walked away, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

As he walked away, Persona laughed as he walked away. As he walked away, he turned toward the others and laughed as he put his hands behind his back.

"I'm going to tease Jordan a little bit more. Once I do, I will destroy the Samurai Rangers just because of a little prank. Tee-hee!" he yelled, as he disappeared into the crack of the tree.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Sasuke-Sakura House, the Samurai Rangers were sitting together in the throne room. As Turner threw a punch at the wall, he turned to the other rangers in agony.<p>

"Jordan has done shit before," said Turner, "But, this is a whole new low."

As he sat down, Melody turned to Turner, "Well, suppose he had a plan, which explains why he was acting so dumb?"

Leona turned to Melody and then turned to Turner, "She's got a point. Or, maybe he didn't want to fight because he can't get the basic move we all just learned."

Turner looked at Melody and then at Henry. Henry nodded as he turned to Greta and Earl. Greta shook her head, "The point is he abandoned you. What can we do?"

Earl sighed, "However… for a small group of Fallen Soldiers to appear… hmm… I need to do some investigative work."

"What do you mean?" asked Henry.

Earl turned to the rangers, "Did you guys see fire pits before you fought the soldiers?"

Henry and the other rangers turned to each other. The other rangers began thinking. Immediately, Henry looked up, "Yes, there were. They incinerate after we destroy them."

"This isn't just any attack," said Earl.

"What do you mean?" asked Turner.

"If I could get some valuable information… wait a minute… you said Jordan was acting cocky," said Earl.

"Yeah," said Turner.

"This means… Persona," said Earl.

"Persona?" asked Greta, looking at the rangers. Earl nodded and then turned to the rangers, "Rangers, I don't know if it's true, but if it is, the Fallen is already setting the trap for you."

"Well, we'll just play it by ear," said Henry, "The only way we can find out is by hearing it from Jordan. I think if we can ask what's up with Jordan, we can solve this whole thing. I don't know about you guys, but I'm confused."

The other rangers agreed.

* * *

><p>Ramnite and Romnite were lying along the rocks of the Sangre River. As they slept from what happened, Faylinn walked over there. She was angry as she looked at them. She walked away a little bit and then turned to them again. She gripped her instrument as flashbacks came to her head.<p>

_(start flashback)_

_"Five Disk Heracross Cannon, ready!"_

_The rangers placed their disks in the slots. The Samurai Rangers knelt down as Henry held the cannon._

_"Five Disk Heracross Cannon, fire!"_

_As he pulled the trigger, the disks shot out and they transformed into a Heracross. Faylinn screamed as they were coming toward her. Suddenly, a black and white light came from the sky, destroying the beam. The rangers stood there in shock as they walked over to Faylinn._

_"Are you okay, Faylinn?" asked Romnite._

_"Ramnite… Romnite," said Faylinn._

_(end flashback)_

Faylinn sighed as she looked at them. As she walked away from them, she shook her head, getting rid of what happened that day and moving on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Persona laughed as he walked toward the house. He quickly transformed into the Green Ranger and laughed as he walked inside.

"Excellent," he said, "Let's pull some pranks."

Turner was training outside on the training field. He was waving his sword and cutting the dummies that were standing in the field. As he went to strike, he noticed a piece of wood coming toward him. He blocked it and turned around as he went to see who threw the branch. As Turner walked toward the tree, Persona walked toward him, sighing as he acted as Jordan.

"You!" yelled Turner. As he marched toward him, Persona threw a blue balloon. As he threw it, Turner cut the balloon. As the balloon popped, Turner yelled as the water got all over his training gear. Persona laughed as he ran away. Turner dropped the training sword and chased after him.

* * *

><p>"So," said Melody, "Do you think that maybe we criticized Jordan too much?"<p>

"I think so," said Leona, "If we could turn back time, I think we would've been able to handle it a little bit better. We should've listened to his side of the story."

The Samurai Rangers were sitting at a café outside the Lilycove Department Store. As Melody was sipping a glass of water, Leona looked at Melody in response, "Hey, after lunch, let's call him and see what we can do."

As they went to take a drink, Leona and Melody noticed their drinks were picked up… by Persona, who was laughing as he looked at them.

"Jordan, we were going to search for you," said Melody.

Leona looked at him and then at the glasses. As Persona laughed, he went to throw the water glasses. As he did, Leona pushed Melody out of the way as she got the full blast.

"I _love _your expression," said Persona, "Epic win!"

As he left, Melody grumbled as she picked herself up. She then rushed to follow him. Leona grumbled as she looked at him, "I'm taking back what I said."

* * *

><p>Melody rushed into the place where she knew that Jordan would most likely be: at the arcade. As she walked inside, she turned to see Jordan finish dance-dance revolution. As he went to take a sip of water, he noticed Melody standing in front of him. Her hands were at her hips, her hair was all over the place and her foot was tapping.<p>

"What did I do this time?" asked Jordan.

"You threw water at Leona," said Melody, "What is with these pranks?"

Jordan shook his head, "I have not done shit to you, Leona, or anybody."

Suddenly, Leona and Turner rushed over here. The two of them stood next to Melody as Jordan hopped off the game. As he went to walk off, Leona grabbed him by the arm and kicked him in the back. Jordan yelled as he knelt down. As she went around, Jordan got up.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," said Leona, "You have a lot of explaining to do. I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt and listen to your side of the story, but after throwing water at MY face? Really? I didn't do anything wrong to you. You did this to me!"

"Uh, not to mention you did other things," said Turner.

Leona and Melody turned to him. Turner looked at Jordan angrily. Jordan looked at Turner, "Turner, shut up. I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Excuse me," said Turner, "I know EXACTLY what you did. I am not playing your game. Especially, after you threw a water balloon at me."

Jordan looked at Turner, "Turner, that's childish."

"That's the damn point. You are acting childish!" yelled Turner, looking at the green ranger, "You don't deserve the right to be at our level!"

Leona looked at Jordan, "My patience is getting very thin with you. I have had enough of your lazy, sloppy self."

Melody turned to Jordan. She started sniffing as she looked at Jordan, "I can't even look at you… you hurt us… badly."

Jordan looked at them. He was confused, very confused. Turner turned to Leona and Melody, "Let's go back to the house. It's obvious he's not going to apologize for how much we suffered."

Turner, Leona, and Melody looked at Jordan. They started to walk outside giving Jordan angry looks. Jordan shook his head as he kicked the DDR machine. As he grabbed his water bottle, he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Jordan was sitting off Lilycove Bay. As he was sitting there, depressed, Persona was watching every move. He laughed as he looked at him and then at the sky as he spun around to do a little dance.

"This is perfect," said Persona, "I can finally get rid of the green ranger now that everyone has turned against him. And I know just how to do it."

In a flash of white light, he transformed into Melody. As he walked down the rocks, he noticed Jordan walking away.

"Jordan, wait!"

Jordan turned around, looking at her, "Melody."

Persona stood there and sighed as he looked at him, acting as the yellow ranger, "I'm sorry for being mean. I said too much."

"Whatever," said Jordan, walking away. Persona smiled as he followed him. Jordan turned around, "It's all because I don't understand the new moves that we need to learn. They are tricky. I was so angry that I just had to leave and just do nothing. It's like playing a video game. If you can't win the first time, relax for a day and then come back to it. Well, because of that, everyone has turned against me."

As they walked toward the boardwalk, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, "I just don't understand."

"Understand?" asked Persona.

"Yeah," said Jordan, "I feel like I didn't do anything right. I don't deserve to be treated this way."

"Jordan," said Persona, walking with him. As he stood next to him on the bridge, Jordan sighed as he looked at the water. He then froze. He noticed something next to him. He knew something was amiss. Jordan saw the true identity. It wasn't Melody at all. Jordan smiled as he looked at Persona.

"So, Melody… want to know a really cool secret?" asked Jordan.

Persona turned around, "Yes, tell me."

"Henry told me that he has a plan to kill General Sangrexa," said Jordan.

"What? Sangrexa?" asked Persona.

"Yes. Meet him and the others at Mt. Pyre," said Jordan, "I am unable to attend do to various things that I must do."

"Like what?" asked Persona.

"Give up my Samuraizer," said Jordan, "And pack."

Persona smiled as he walked away, "Okay, I'll let them know."

Jordan smiled as Persona skipped as far away as possible. As soon as he was out of sight, he took out his Samuraizer.

"Earl? It's Jordan," said Jordan.

"What do you want?' asked Earl, with a loud angry voice, "I heard what happened. Don't apologize."

"Earl, please, now's not the time to pick a fight," said Jordan, "I know who caused the pranks. This person is able to take any form-."

"It is true," said Earl, "Jordan, it seems that the rangers have fallen into his trap. What can we do?"

"Don't tell them I asked. Tell them to meet me at Mt. Pyre in ten minutes," said Jordan, looking at the ocean, "It's time this monster gets what he deserves."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

The Samurai Rangers walked to the top of Mt. Pyre and they eventually reached the peak of the mountain. As the rangers stood there, waiting, they looked at each other and turned to Henry. Henry looked at them as the three rangers looked at him. Henry then looked back at them.

"Who did you talk to?" asked Leona.

"Earl," said Henry.

"Well," said Turner, looking at Henry, "If it's true, I'm going to be surprised."

"What do you mean?" asked Henry.

"It could be another prank," said Melody.

Suddenly, they turned around to see laughing. The rangers noticed Jordan, or supposedly it was Jordan, walking across the mountain. He laughed as he turned to the rangers. Sparkles appeared in his eyes. It was obvious that he was Persona, but not to them.

"What do you want?" asked Turner, looking at him.

Persona laughed, "You were deceived."

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"I'm not Jordan," said Persona.

"We see you in the flesh," said Leona, looking at Persona, "Besides, Jordan. I think we all are not playing your games."

Henry nodded, "Cheap trick, Jordan. That was a waste of my time."

"Red Ranger, if it was a waste of my time," said Persona, "Then I wouldn't be able to summon the Fallen Soldiers!"

The rangers looked at him as the Fallen Soldiers magically appeared. The rangers stood in a circle as they were surrounded by the grunts. The rangers stood in fighting form as they stood ready to battle. When Persona gave the call, he saw a massive tornado appear. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were all taken down by the attack. The rangers looked at Persona. Persona then looked around as he then saw Jordan, sitting on a rock.

"Miss me?" asked Jordan.

"Two Jordans?" asked Leona, looking at the two of them.

"So, Jordan told the truth," said Turner, "We have an imposter."

Melody gulped and shook her head, "I can't believe we didn't trust him."

"How did you know?" asked Persona.

"Simple. You were disguised as Melody. When you went to the boardwalk, I could easily see your reflection. So, the plan about killing Sangrexa: that was a lie. The plan to gather everyone here was to show that you were imposter," said Jordan, "And it worked well."

"You're going to pay!" yelled Persona.

Jordan turned around, "I wonder… how many people you've hurt… how many friendships were broken? If you broke their hearts, I plan to fix it, permanently."

"Samuraizers! Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

Persona grumbled as he revealed his true form. The rangers nodded as they all moved out to attack. As they used their Samurai Sabers, Persona was able to move around, getting out of hard moves as he turned around to strike. Henry and Turner decided to fight him. As Persona began to glow in a green aura, he transformed into Henry.

"Henry?" asked Turner.

"Don't be deceived," said Henry.

Immediately, Persona cut both of them in half and jumped to the other side, revealing his true form. His swords began to glow green and red. He did a cross cut attack. As he released, it spun like a drill. The rangers yelled as they were caught in the explosion. However, Jordan escaped the smoke. As he jumped up, he cut Persona. Persona then went to attack him, but Jordan rolled away. Jordan got back up, just to see another attack. He bent backwards and kicked Persona in the stomach. Suddenly, Persona threw him down and shot beams. Jordan yelled as he was hit. As Jordan crawled away, the creature looked at him and raised his saber. As the saber came down, Jordan closed his eyes and then opened them. He caught it with his hand and pulled it away. He jumped and kicked him in the stomach. As Persona began to feel damage, Jordan took out his Tropius Disk and placed it within the hilt of the saber.

"Samurai Saber! Leaf Storm Strike!" yelled Jordan. He spun the saber, creating a green aura around the saber. He then cut across as a tornado of leaves came out from the slash. As Persona slowly got up, Henry's Fire Machete arrived.

"Let's do it," said Henry, placing the Heracross Disk on the saber. He gave it to Jordan. As Jordan held it, the 5-Disk Heracross Cannon appeared. The rangers took out their disks and placed them in the holster.

"5-Disk Heracross Cannon, fire!" yelled Jordan.

Pressing the trigger, the disks were released and turned into a Heracross. The creature yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

"YES!" said the rangers.

"That was just Round 1," said Jordan.

Suddenly, Persona grew ten times bigger with more enragement, "I will have my fun."

"Henry," said Jordan, "Shall we?"

"Yep," said Henry, taking out the Torkoal Origami Zord.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords.

"Summon, Artillery Zords!"

With a spin of the disks, the Heracross, Relicanth, and Persian Zords emerged from their sabers. Next, Henry and the other rangers drew the 超融合 symbol.

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

"That looks awesome," said Persona. He began to shine in white aura again. He laughed as he transformed into the Battlewing Megazord.

"Whoa," said Melody.

"Wow, really?" asked Jordan, "Great Samurai Saber!"

The saber was withdrawn. The Battlewing Megazord charged forward as Persona got hit, transforming back into his true form. Persona turned around angrily, shooting pink beams at the Battlewing Megazord. The rangers held their ground as it took minimal damage.

"You will pay for this," said Persona.

"No," said Jordan, pulling out his Samurai Saber, "You will."

Suddenly, the Battlewing Megazord jumped up, heading straight into the sky. Jordan turned to Henry, "Now, let's finish him!"

The rangers withdrew their swords and spun the disks.

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body. Persona screamed as eight explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"This chapter has come to a close. Victory is ours!" said Jordan.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

"We're sorry!" yelled Turner.

Jordan nodded, "Uh-huh."

The rangers were walking back to Lilycove City. Jordan was a good hundred feet away as they kept apologizing to him in the middle of the woods.

"Why are you acting like that? We are being apologetic," said Turner, dragging him. Jordan looked at Turner and sighed, "Turner, its over. The Fallen was destroyed, things are fine and it was just a misunderstanding, its okay!"

"Really?" asked Turner.

"Yes!" said Jordan, "What am I supposed to do? Punish you?"

"That's what samurai used to do," said Turner. Jordan rolled his eyes, "I'm not that way."

Henry looked at them, shaking his head as he walked toward them at a quicker pace. Jordan and Turner turned as Henry started walking backwards.

"You know," said Henry, "You guys seem to get along when you fight each other. Now, come on, we have things to do."

"Right," said the rangers. The five rangers laughed as they were walking back to Lilycove City with the sun setting in the west.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Turner: 2011 is ending!  
><strong>

**Henry: This is going to be the best New Year's ever!  
><strong>

**Jordan: Why?**

**Henry: We got an invite to the Chii Mansion to celebrate New Years Eve!**

**Melody: Really? Alright!**

**Sangrexa: Destroy Slateport City. I want the New Year to be a good year for me.**

**Rangers: Let's Samuraize!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 16: Happy New Year **

**Rangers: Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, an interesting chapter. I had fun writing this one. And next chapter is going to be even better because it's more or less a little crossover between MMPR and PRS… however, Samurai will be having more of the battle since technically there's really no 2 parter or a plot for a crossover. Anyway, your opinion matters, so click the review button. I am going to write and upload the next chapter tomorrow… even though it's 2012 when I upload it. Alright, and from Poké Rangers Online and myself, Happy New Year!

Take care!


	16. Happy New Year

A/N: Here is Chapter 16! The first chapter of 2012 which is set on December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012… enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After the first attack, the rangers decide to embellish symbol power, which Jordan has difficulty doing. Henry and Jordan then have a rivalry with each other. Next, a new monster: Skarmiotto arrives to destroy the planet and the others decide to work as a team, becoming the Samurai Megazord. They get a day off that was interrupted by Tangello. It took the power of the Heracross Disk and the Heracross Zord to destroy the Fallen Commander. After that, the rangers learn of a new disk: the Relicanth Disk. Henry summons Turner to go get it while they fight a monster that is able to release any status problem. Turner, with help from Earl, eventually gets the disk activated and catches the Relicanth. The monster was defeated and the ocean healed their problems. The monster grew and the Relicanth Samurai Megazord was formed. Then, they learn of the Persian Origami Zord. The monster used a spell on him. After that, Turner gets turned into the puppet to fight Henry. Eventually, Henry finds a way to break the spell and the Persian Origami Zord was released and combined to become the Persian Samurai Megazord, defeating the next beast. After that, the rangers learn about the Samurai Battle Cruiser and originally: Henry, Turner, and Leona were supposed to pilot it. Jordan, however, got angry and decided to use it against Stormkrow. Lectured, Greta then realized that Jordan never learned the basics of symbol power. When Jordan finally achieved power, he was able to use the Heracross Disk and the three zords became the Samurai Battle Cruiser. And what was Kilocto researching? The secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. After that, Leona and Melody have to save the day by stopping a creature who has broken family hearts and caused grief to the male rangers. Leona and Melody developed a bond and together destroyed the creature. After that, they meet Josh, who Turner had a conflict with. However, Turner learned from Josh a lot from him as he used his tactics to defeat the Fallen. After that, Jordan was framed by the Fallen. He eventually cleared his name when Jordan made a set up for both the rangers and the monster to show the truth. What can happen now with the Fallen getting stronger? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>"So," said Turner, turning around toward the rangers, "This is the best day ever. New Year's Eve is here… which means 2012 is on its way."<p>

Looking at him, Henry shrugged. It was not surprising that Turner would act this way. Then again, the rangers were all shocked as he had a black hat on his head that said Happy New Year on it. The rangers were inside the Sasuke-Sakura House as they were going to celebrate January 1, 2012. After all, 2011 was a rough year for the Samurai Rangers between August and now. As Turner walked out toward the room again, he wore a black suit jacket with a blue bowtie and a hat.

"Wow," said Melody, looking at him, "You look great!"

"I know right?" asked Turner, spinning around, "I feel very happy."

Leona, who was looking at him shrugged as he turned to Henry, "If I'm not mistaken, Turner is overexcited."

"True," said Henry, "But, I think we should all be excited."

"Why?" asked Jordan, looking at him, "The clock strikes midnight, whoo-hoo! Another year gone, another year begins."

Henry looked at Jordan. Jordan sat down as he opened his black book and started writing a couple of notes. Henry shook his head as he was sitting in the throne room. Suddenly, he turned around to see Greta, who was excited to walk inside the room.

"Hey, guys," said Greta.

"Yes?" asked Henry.

"What's up?" asked Jordan.

"Nothing much, we have a visitor," said Greta, "Someone has come to talk to us from Slateport City. You would be surprised."

As she stepped down, the rangers turned to see a fine woman walk toward them. The Samurai Rangers looked in surprise as they saw who it was. She wore a white collared shirt with brown jeans and black shoes. Her hair was blue, and it was sparkling as it went shoulder length. She had a pink belt around her waist. She also had a pink wrist-watch communicator on her left arm. She also had hazel eyes that were glittery. On her belt was a buckler which caught Henry's attention. It was a silver buckler with a golden Abra coin on it. It had the words "Mighty Morphin'" written on the top of the buckler.

"Hello," said Henry.

"Samurai Rangers," she said, "It's about time I meet you guys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Happy New Year<strong>

_**Battle Footage based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #16: Kuroko Power**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #2: Shell Game**_

_**Special Guest Stars:**_

_**Jack Farrell: Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 4 Green, Green Turbo Ranger 1- created by Psyduck Ranger**_

_**Mika Alden: Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- created by kittydemon**_

_**Sean Fubrizzi: Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles**_

_**Jenna Whitestone: Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 1 Pink, Pink Turbo Ranger 1 created by RubyVulpix**_

_**Amiizuka Chii: Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 2 Yellow, Yellow Turbo Ranger 1- created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity**_

_**Daniel Dragonfly: Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 5 Red, Red Turbo Ranger 1- created by Daniel the Dragonfly**_

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you too!" said Leona, stepping up from the floor. Henry looked at her as she shook hands with her, "I can't believe I actually am meeting you in the flesh."<p>

"What?" asked Henry, looking at Leona. Leona's face was full of excitement that she turned around and was looking at the rangers and then at her, "Guys, this is Amiizuka Chii. She has the fashion line known as 'Perfection' which is really amazing. What brings you here? How do you know our identities?"

Amii giggled as she looked at the pink ranger, "Well, you aren't the only one to transform into a ranger."

Leona looked at her and then turned to her buckler. She then looked back at Amii. The other rangers were also surprised as they fell on the floor. Henry shook his head, "You are one of the original Poké Rangers."

"Correct," said Amii, "I was the first Pink Ranger."

"Leona, you must be happy right now," said Jordan, "You're like the newest pink ranger."

Leona smiled, "Indeed I am. I must represent all Pink Rangers."

Amii giggled, "True. You have to, girl. Anyway, we need to talk about other things. Since you guys are the newest team, I thought it would be an honor for you to meet my friends who were also rangers at my mansion later tonight for New Year's. We are going to have some appetizers and snacks. We will then watch the ball drop and celebrate it together. What do you say?"

Leona jumped up for joy, "I'm in!"

"I'm in," said Henry.

"Alright," said Turner.

"Okay," said Jordan.

"Awesome!" said Melody.

Amii smiled as she looked at them, "Good. Alright, so…"

Suddenly, the alarm overpowered her voice as the rangers stood up in agony. Greta sighed as she went over to the alarm system and went to identify where the Fallen have struck.

"I just love how they activate the tripwire," said Greta, "Guys, 400 Fallen Soldiers, 20 Giant Fallen Soldiers and a Fallen Commander… on the main campus."

"Great," said Henry, "Let's go."

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Amii, looking at them.

Henry shrugged, "Well, since you are so experienced in battle, I don't see why not. Come on."

* * *

><p>As the rangers rushed over toward the main city, the Fallen Soldiers were slaving all over the place. As they kept destroying the city, the Fallen Commander laughed as he was destroying everything in its path. It was a black Sandslash with silver spikes around its back. It had red eyes and its claws were like drills. He laughed as he looked at the rangers heading toward them.<p>

"That's far enough," said Henry.

"Oh trust me," said the monster, "Slashlayer is ready for you!"

Henry and the others took out their Samuraizers and transformed them into their pens to create some strokes.

"Samuraizers! Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With the stroke of the symbols, the rangers transformed into their samurai suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

The rangers placed the Artillery Disks on to the Samurai Sabers. Slashlayer laughed as he released a couple more Fallen Soldiers.

"Okay," said Henry, "There are 30 Giant Fallen Soldiers and he just asked for 100 more."

Amii sighed as she looked at them, "There's no way you can cut all of these guys and take down the creatures at the exact same time."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Henry.

"I have an idea," said Amii. Suddenly, she then saw four beams of teleportation: red, black, blue, and yellow. As they materialized, they rushed toward Amii and the other Samurai Rangers as they started slaughtering.

One person had red hair, reddish-hazel eyes. He had a medium build. He also wore a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts and white shoes. The next guy had blonde hair with bluish eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a jean jacket and black jeans with white sneakers. Next to him, a girl was rushing next to him. She wore a white t-shirt with black jeans. She also had a yellow sweatshirt over her t-shirt. She had long brown hair and brownish eyes. Finally, another girl was rushing toward the scene. She had blue eyes and bubbly pink hair which went down to her shoulders. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. They all wore wristwatch communicators and silver bucklers.

"Hey," said Amii, "I didn't even call you, Jack."

Jack shook his head, "We were wondering were you were because Danny called you."

Amii sighed as she looked at him, "I have my wrist communicator! Whatever…"

Jack turned to the battlefield. He then noticed a Fallen Soldier jumping up toward them, with blade in hand. As he dodged the attack, Jack kicked the Fallen Soldier in the stomach and punched the Fallen Soldier in the face.

"So, what do you know? We went from green lizards to red disgusting ones… how disgusting," said Amii, turning to see the Samurai Rangers fight.

"There are so many," said Jenna, "Should we help?"

The rangers watched. Henry and the other rangers were finishing off the Fallen Soldiers. Mika nodded as she then saw the Fallen Soldiers fly across shooting red beams from their weapons. The rangers yelled as they dove for the ground. Explosions occurred all over the place as they hit the ground. The rangers got up and then looked at Jack.

"There's no way the Samurai Rangers can deal with over 500 enemies and about 100 aerial attempts!" said Jack.

Suddenly, Henry yelled as he landed on the ground. The Fallen Soldiers jumped up and attacked Henry. Henry took out his Torkoal Disk.

"Samurai Saber, Sacred Fire Strike!"

Spinning the disk, a cluster of flames came out, destroying the Fallen Soldiers. Jack turned to Amii. Amii nodded in response as a couple more surrounded them. Henry turned to Amii and the others.

"Look, there are over 800 soldiers," said Henry, "If you guys say who you were… could you at help us?"

Suddenly, Turner and Jordan yelled as they landed on the ground. Turner stood up from the ground and looked at Henry, "We can deal with them. We're samurai."

Jordan shook their head, "Turner, come on. This isn't the Meiji era."

Henry turned to Amii, "Amii, if you can help defeat the soldiers…"

"Wait a minute," said Jack. Suddenly, a green teleportation beam came down. He had red-brown rusted hair and hazel eyes. He had a white long sleeved shirt with green pants. He also had brown shoes. He turned to the other rangers, "What's going on?"

"This," said Amii, "Danny, you're late."

Danny turned to Amii, "Well, we should do something."

The rangers turned around as the Fallen Soldiers were coming closer to them. Henry, Turner, and Jordan nodded as they took out their Origami Zord disks.

"Heracross Disk, set!"

"Relicanth Disk, set!"

"Persian Disk, set!"

The three rangers spun the disks. The Heracross, Relicanth, and Persian Zords erupted from their sabers. As they jumped up, the rangers then took out their swords and went into the cockpits.

"Artillery Fusion, Samurai Battle Cruiser!"

Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together.

"Samurai Battle Cruiser, we are united!"

Meanwhile, Leona and Melody were slaughtering the Fallen Soldiers as the Mighty Morphin' Rangers watched the Samurai Battle Cruiser kicked butt on the Giant Fallen Soldiers. As beams were being shot, the rangers got into a fight. As Mika and Jack jumped up and kicked two Fallen Soldiers. Sean and Danny punched and kicked the next two and then Jenna and Amii kicked the last two in the face.

"And they left us with them?" asked Danny.

"They're samurai, what do you expect?" asked Mika.

"Hey," said Leona, "I thought you were going to help."

Amii smiled, "At least she wants our help."

Jack sighed, "Let's Pokébattle!"

The rangers nodded as they took out their morphers.

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

As the bucklers opened up, the coins began to glow. A fiery glow surrounded them as they transformed into their suits. Jack opened his morpher, bathing him in a red light. In a five-way splitscreen, shades of green, black, blue, yellow, and pink came out of the other ranger morphers. All of the uniforms had diamond patterns across their chests, boots and gloves in many different colors. Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan had skirts on their attire below where all of the rangers had their white belts strapped around them with their morphers in front. Each helmet was different. Jack's helmet was red with black eyes on the top, two yellow beaks. In between the beaks was a black visor with a silver top to cover his mouth. Mostly, all the others had that except that Mika's helmet was a Poochyena with red and yellow eyes on it with Poochyena ears on top. It had a black visor with resembling Poochyena's jaw with shiny teeth. Sean's helmet was blue with black eyes, red cheeks popping out on either side, connected with a black visor. Amii's was pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor. Finally, Jenna had Pichu ears, pink cheeks, and a black visor with a couple of teeth. However, Danny had something different. He had a green uniform covered with gold on his arms and legs. He had a diamond pattern like the others but he had a gold shield over the chest and back. His helmet had the Treecko eyes and had the mouth as a visor with a silver piece for talking. He had the Leaf Blade in his holster instead of a blade blaster.

"Let's do it guys!" said Jack.

"Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, power up!"

The rangers took out their Blade Blasters. Jenna and Amii stood on top of Jack, Mika, and Sean. They put their Blade Blasters in a star formation.

"Babel Attack!" yelled the rangers. A Poké Ball generated from the blades. The blades unleashed an attack. A white beam struck out from the blades as the Fallen Soldiers landed on the ground and exploded into flames.

"Nice," said Melody, "Shall we, Leona?"

Leona nodded, "Agreed."

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

"Samurai Sisters, ready!"

They spun their disks. The Fallen Soldiers came down toward them. As they jumped toward the rangers, they released a cosmic and thunder wave of energy, destroying all of the Fallen Soldiers that appeared.

"Damn," said Amii, walking to Leona, "How long have you been fighting?"

"Five months," said Leona, "Look out!"

Amii turned around as the Fallen Soldier went to strike. Amii thrust her hands out as a pink blast of wind came out of her hand, hitting the Fallen Soldier. The Fallen Soldier landed on the ground. Danny and Jack jumped up and thrust a punch at them. They landed on the ground, causing the two rangers to land on top of them. Danny took out his Leaf Blade and released a Solarbeam attack at the Fallen Soldiers. Jack then took out a golden sword, which turned into an orange blade with a red hilt. His Torch Sword cut the three of them and then jumped up and destroyed them.

"Ah, perfect," said Jack.

Slashlayer was pissed. As he clenched his fists, he went straight up toward Jack. Jack yelled as he was hit hard with the drill. Jack took out his Torch Sword and struck the monster in the face. As he landed on the ground, Slashlayer laughed.

"What do you know? You guys really suck," he said.

Suddenly, Henry, Jordan, and Turner landed on the ground with their sabers.

"Rangers, attack together!" said Henry.

Jack and the others stayed back as the rangers took out their Origami Disks and placed them on their sabers, spinning them. As the elements ignited, the rangers turned to Slashlayer.

"You guys won't win," yelled Slashlayer.

"Samurai Sabers, Quintuple Slash!"

The five blades combined into one. Slashlayer rolled up into a ball. Minimal damage was taken as the rangers stood there in response.

"No way," said Leona.

"Impossible," said Henry.

"It has a high defensive shell," said Sean, turning to the Samurai Rangers, "Blades won't work."

"Well," said Turner, "Allow me to fight him. Hydro Bow!"

As he transformed his saber into his bow, he placed his Kingdra Disk on the bow. As he spun the disk, he shot arrows. Blue water arrows were unleashed. It didn't budge.

"Damn it to hell!" yelled Turner.

"Allow us," said Melody and Jordan, revealing their weapons: the Shocker Spear and the Feather Fan. As they pressed the button and lunged forward, a blast of wind and lightning came out of their weapons. Slashlayer didn't budge.

"Damn," said Jordan.

"We tried," said Melody.

"My turn," said Leona, taking out her Mind Slicer. She placed the Solrock Disk on the weapon. She then threw it like a Frisbee. There was no effect, "This sucks. Why doesn't it work?"

"My hard shell is super powerful," he yelled, looking at them. He then unleashed himself as a crack in the Earth to appear. The eleven rangers landed on the ground. He laughed as he went threw the cracks. The crack then went back together.

"Damn," said Henry, "So much for a crazy end to the year."

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"So," said Jack, looking at the Samurai Rangers, "You guys are the newest group of rangers… nice to meet you, I'm Jack Farrell."

Henry smiled, "I'm Henry Morton, leader of the 2nd generation of Samurai Rangers."

"2nd Generation?" asked Jack, looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"These powers were used before," said Turner, looking at Jack. Sean turned to Turner, "Really?"

"Yes," said Leona, "Before we were born, five samurai were trained rigorously just like us to defeat the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" asked Mika, "Those disgusting soldiers and creepy monster are part of the Fallen?"

"Yes," said Melody, "General Sangrexa was sealed by the attack. However, the original leader didn't complete the seal. It was temporary. Therefore, he's back to finish what he started. We were selected by the gym leaders to train rigorously."

Jenna sighed, "Wow. Well, you guys are on the news. You guys are doing a good job."

Henry nodded, "We were trained well. However, they are getting stronger. Especially, since they are after me."

Amii turned around, "Why?"

"For the past two weeks, the Fallen have been on Henry's ass because Sangrexa knows that Henry knows about the sealing character that Henry needs to perfect," said Jordan.

"The sealing character?" asked Jenna, "Why don't you use it?"

Melody sighed as she turned to Jenna, "Henry doesn't have enough experience to create the symbol."

Henry nodded. Jack turned around, "You'll get it down, hopefully."

Henry nodded, "Yeah."

Amii turned to the other rangers as she hung up her cell phone, "Hey, guys. So, it is now 6:30. 2012 is in five and a half hours, let's party it up in Slateport City!"

"Whoo-hoo!" said the rangers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sangre River…<p>

Faylinn sat down in the boat as Slashlayer was recovering in the water. As she plucked, she heard the bleeding noise. It was out of tune. As she tuned up the instrument, she kept playing. She then sighed as she played the wrong note. She then turned to see Sangrexa, who was watching her quietly. Kneeling down, he looked at her. Faylinn turned around as his claw touched her chin.

"What's wrong, Faylinn? I can tell that something happened," said Sangrexa.

Faylinn sighed as she looked at him and then at her instrument.

_(flashback begins)_

_Ramnite, Romnite, and Faylinn stood together along the riverbanks of the Sangre River. Faylinn walked away as she turned to them._

"_Thank you," said Faylinn._

"_We owe you our lives," said Ramnite._

"_No big deal," said Faylinn, looking at the two of them, "I was just paying back my end of the bargain."_

"_I see," said Romnite._

"_You guys still after the Red Ranger?" asked Faylinn, turning around. Ramnite and Romnite looked at each other as they stood together. _

"_We are strays, Faylinn. We don't have lives of our own. If we can't get our wishes granted," said Ramnite, "Then it doesn't make sense for us to live and rot in the Sangre River. Our wish is to defeat the Red Ranger."_

_Faylinn sighed as she looked down at the ground. Ramnite and Romnite withdrew their blades as they looked at each other._

"_The blade cries for blood," said Romnite._

_Placing the sword in the holster, the two of them disappeared, leaving Faylinn to think. _

_(end flashback)_

"Nothing. I am just in deep thought," said Faylinn, tuning her guitar, "Slashlayer, are you reenergized?"

Slashlayer nodded as he walked toward them. He smiled as he showed them a green piece of paper that was in his hand. As Sangrexa grabbed it, he looked at it, "What? Today's New Year's Eve?"

"Yes," said Slashlayer, "The rangers were invited to go to Slateport City with a group of veteran rangers and watch the Slateport City New Year's events."

Sangrexa smiled, "So, why don't you go to Slateport City at around midnight and cause havoc?"

Slashlayer smiled, "Of course!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Samurai Rangers stood there in awe as they stood at a massive pink mansion. The sky was dark blue with white sparkles in the sky with the moonbeams shining down on the mansion. The door swung wide open as they walked inside the mansion. There, it was bright pink with a golden chandelier attached to the ceiling with a golden staircase that spiraled down.<p>

"Damn," said Henry, "You live a good lifestyle."

Amii smiled, "True. I have the perfect family. I have a perfect lifestyle, but let me tell you something. Perfection is never going to be 100 percent."

Leona looked at Amii. Amii smiled as she walked them over to the living room. The rangers watched as they had two butlers and a black table in the middle of the room. There was a big window that was right in front of them with three red couches. As they sat together, the butler gave them all a glass of wine.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Leona.

"Well," said Amii, "When we first became rangers, I thought things were going to be perfect. We get summoned, defeat the enemy, go home, party, and go back to our normal lives… and then there were times were things turned for the worst. And everybody had made mistakes, even me."

"Yep," said Danny, "We would fight and bicker at each other."

"However," said Jack, "We have a strong bond that will never go away."

Jenna smiled, looking at Jack and the others, "Yeah, we are like a family."

Melody smiled as she looked at them, "I understand what you guys mean. I could tell since September, how much we've grown. I mean we protected Henry, we fought with Jordan constantly, and I have opened up to all of you guys a little bit. I think we have developed a bond. I wonder, did every ranger team develop that?"

"Most likely," said Mika, "If there's no link or connection, how can we work together?"

Melody nodded as she took a glass of wine. Amii turned around as she looked at the clock.

"It's 11:59!" said Amii.

The rangers turned around as they saw a white ball start dropping down in the city. As it was going down, the timer was going down.

"Rangers," said Henry, "We fought and defeated the Fallen for a good five months. Let's do our best and finish the battle next year. Cheers to us in 2012!"

"Agreed," said the rangers. As they looked at the white ball dropping toward the end, they saw the clock turn 12 and the lights 2012 came out in big blue letters. The rangers yelled 'Happy New Year'. Amii pressed a button on the couch. The ceiling exploded pink and green confetti all over the place as she kissed Danny on the lips. The rangers yelled as they enjoyed the beginning of a new year… until they saw fire.

"Great," said Henry, "The Fallen has erupted."

"Funny that we don't have sensors in Slateport City and only in Lilycove," said Leona, looking at them, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Henry.

Leona grabbed Henry, "On one condition, we go out in samurai gear."

"You're crazy," said Jordan.

Leona smiled as she stretched her hand and then touched her clothes. As they were thrown in the air, her pink kimono appeared with white flowers around her robe. Her Samurai Saber was on her waist, "Let's go, rangers!"

Henry sighed, "I thought I was the leader."

* * *

><p>Ten seconds later, people started screaming as Slashlayer was rolling around the main center area. As he was doing that, the original rangers brought beach chairs and sat together as they watched the whole battle.<p>

"This is going to be awesome," said Jack, "Mika, where's the popcorn?"

"Danny is eating it," said Mika. Jack turned around and grabbed the bag of popcorn. Danny looked at him as he had a handful of popcorn from the bag. Danny grabbed it back as he went to share it with Amii.

Meanwhile, the rangers stood on top of the big lights that said 2012 on it as he kept rolling around. Slashlayer turned around as he saw the Samurai Rangers in samurai ware. The guys wore hakamas that were black with red, blue, and green skirt like aprons while the girls wore flowery kimonos with Samurai Sabers in hand.

"Hey!" he said, "Are you ready to die again?"

"No," said Jordan, "This time we're going to finish you off."

"We're going to start the new year off with a bang!" said Turner.

"You will lose," said Melody.

Henry nodded, "Let's go."

The rangers took out their Samuraizers, "Let's Samuraize!"

As they drew their characters, they transformed into their suits.

"Samurai Rangers, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai, Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

The Samurai Rangers turned to Henry, "I have an idea. You guys ready to work on it?"

"What's your plan?" asked Jordan.

"His shell is extra defensive, like Sean said," said Henry, "We break the shell, we can destroy him. Ready?"

"Ready!" said the rangers.

Henry took out his Samurai Saber as he placed the Torkoal Disk in the saber. Jordan and Melody nodded as they had their Samuraizers.

"Ready," said Jordan and Melody.

"Slow him down," said Henry.

The five rangers jumped off the lights and landed on the ground. Slashlayer jumped up and started driving around. Quickly, Jordan drew a 落 (gust) symbol and Melody drew a 落 (bolt) symbol. As he rolled toward them, the symbols created a gust of wind with thunder. Slashlayer yelled as he was shocked by a barrier. He was then caught in a gust of wind. As the wind was starting to decrease, Henry spun the Torkoal Disk with Leona's Mind Slicer. As he released a fire attack, Leona released a psychic attack from her slicer. The two blades cut the creature. He yelled as he was incinerated.

"Haha," he said, "That was quick. Nothing happened."

"Good," said Henry, "Turner?"

"Sure," said Turner, taking out his Samuraizer. He then created a 波 (wave) symbol. Releasing it, a tidal wave came up and hit Slashlayer. Slashlayer looked at them as he looked at the rangers.

"Really?" he asked, "That's just wrong! You can't hurt me!"

Suddenly, his shell started to crack. The rangers laughed as he started to crack up, "What? No!"

"You fell right into my trap," said Henry, "We needed to lift you off your rolling rampage. Then, Leona distracted you while I raised the temperature. The heat and wind incinerated you. Then, the Tidal Wave more or less cooled your shell, hence your shell was cracking. We win."

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Prepare yourself," said Henry, taking out his Artillery Disk. Spinning the black disk, the Fire Machete appeared. He placed the Persian Disk on the blade. As he spun around the Machete, it transformed into the 5 Disk Persian Cannon. The rangers placed their disks in the slots.

"5 Disk Persian Cannon!" yelled Henry, "Fire!"

The five disks transformed into a Persian. It jumped up and destroyed Slashlayer. Slashlayer screamed as he landed on the ground, exploding into a million pieces. The rangers smiled as they stood together giving each other high fives.

"Not bad," said Henry.

"Good job," said Turner, "We all did it! We fought and saved New Year's Day."

Suddenly, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers rushed over toward them. They rushed over and walked toward them with a happy response.

"Good job, guys!" said Jack.

"Thanks," said Henry, shaking hands.

"You were amazing," said Sean, "Tidal waves?"

"Yep," said Turner, laughing.

Amii smiled as she hugged Leona, "I like your style of fighting and of course your kimono outfit. Can I get one?"

"We'll talk about it," said Leona, winking underneath her helmet.

"So," said Mika, "A tornado?"

"Yep," said Jordan, laughing as he shook Danny's hand. Danny nodded, "That was some awesome gust attack."

Jenna smiled, "You definitely are an awesome fighter, Melody."

"Thank you," said Melody, hugging her, "That was awesome."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as the creature erupted. Slashlayer screamed as he started to grow ten times bigger.

"Time to kill you!" he yelled.

"I forgot about the second life," said Henry, "Let's do this!"

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Great Samurai Saber!" yelled Henry, taking out his saber. The other rangers did the same thing as they spun their sabers, "Great Samurai Saber, Samurai Slash!"

Spinning the disk on the saber, the Great Samurai Saber began to glow in bright white light. Sparks of white light were coming from the sky as Slashlayer. Slashlayer witnessed the Great Samurai Saber being brought up in a counter clock wise position. The rangers, who were inside the cockpit had their blades raised up high. Immediately, the rangers struck down with their sabers. The Samurai Megazord charged forward and with one cut, slaughtered Slashlayer. Slashlayer turned around and blocked the attack. He then turned to them.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" he asked,

He rolled into a ball and started rolling toward the Samurai Megazord. He jumped up and hit the Samurai Megazord three times. Henry held his ground.

"Alright," said Henry, "I think it's time for some firepower. What do you say?"

"Agreed," said Jordan.

"Agreed," said Turner.

Jordan smiled as he pulled out the Heracross Disk. He then placed it in the saber and spun the disk. An orange glow appeared as the Heracross Zord was summoned.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Jordan.

Instantly, the Heracross split into three parts. The back part of the Heracross was attached to the Samurai Megazord. The front of the Heracross split and covered the arms. Finally, the samurai helmet disappeared as the head of the Heracross appeared.

"Heracross Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Since we need to give some heat, the Super Signal Beam should help," said Jordan. As he spun the disk, a high level of heat came from the Heracross Samurai Megazord, unleashing a massive rainbow beam from the Samurai Megazord. Slashlayer laughed as he felt hot from the beam intensity.

"Noooo!" he yelled.

"Relicanth Zord!" yelled Turner, taking out the Relicanth Disk. Spinning the disk, the Relicanth Zord appeared. The Heracross disappeared.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Turner.

The Relicanth's head disconnected to its body. The body connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord and the head of the Relicanth attached on to the Samurai Megazord.

"Relicanth Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Time for a Hydro Pump!" yelled Turner, pushing the saber forward. Instantly, the Relicanth Samurai Megazord bent forward. A blast of water came out as Slashlayer was engulfed with water. He yelled as he started to crack all over the place. Henry laughed as he took out the Persian Disk, "Persian Zord, I summon you!"

Spinning the disk, the Persian Zord materialized. The Relicanth pieces disappeared, "Samurai Armament!"

Suddenly, the Persian's head detached from its body while the tail shrunk into the body. The body split in half and turned 90 degrees, making a straight body with four paws in one line, heading in front. The body connected to the top of the Samurai Megazord and the head connected on top of the Samurai Megazord.

"Persian Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"What?" yelled Slashlayer, feeling his shell crack, "Not again!"

Henry pulled out his saber, "Yes, again!"

The Persian Samurai Megazord took out its Great Samurai Saber. A white glow came out of the Great Samurai Saber, cutting through the shield. Slashlayer yelled as he landed on the ground. The paws began to turn into drills.

"Persian Samurai Megazord, Quadruple Horn Drill Strike!" yelled Henry.

Charging up, the Persian Samurai Megazord drilled into Slashlayer's body. The monster screamed as the body exploded into pieces. The Persian Samurai Megazord stood down, walking away from the flames.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Henry, "Victory is ours!"

The Samurai Megazord stood there with the Artillery Zords. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers stood in amazement as they saw the eight zords glow and then disappear as the rangers landed on the ground, transforming out of their suits.

"That was amazing," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Henry, "I'm happy we saved New Year's Day. Now, even though we have a war on our hands, we will be able to win against the Fallen."

"We'll keep rooting for you," said Amii, "Poké Rangers Samurai."

The rangers nodded as they shook hands with each other. They then headed back to the mansion before the cops and other people arrive to ask questions. The eleven rangers decided to celebrate throughout the whole night as 2012 begins….

_**The rangers have met the rangers that were the first defense to the planet. They have a lot to do to rank up with them. And they will surely succeed as their bonds grow. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 16 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>On Tuesday, January 3rd… <strong>

**Next Chapter…**

**Jordan: So, Adam Lecter… the Pokémon Champion of Hoenn is in Lilycove City.**

**Turner: Really? We should get autographs…**

**Henry: We have a situation… we can hold on it.**

**Melody: He's too powerful.**

**Leona: Suggestions?**

**Adam: So, if it isn't the Samurai Rangers…**

**Henry: Adam, this isn't a Pokémon match…**

**Adam: Who said it was? **

**Henry: Huh?**

**Adam: iSamuraizer, Elite Power!**

**Rangers: WHAT?**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 17: Enter the Sixth Samurai**

**Adam: Gold Samurai Ranger, ready! **

* * *

><p>AN: Told you that this was going to be a crazy chapter. Yeah, I brought some of the original rangers back. Interesting, huh? Well, next chapter is back to Lilycove City with Adam, who you will all meet, next chapter. Alright, see you later!

A/N 2: As you can see, Power Rangers Super Samurai is aired an episode of this... lol. However, the sixth ranger was there during that episode and not like the Shinkenger-style... at the time I wrote this using Shinkenger and not Samurai. Oh well... please review... :)


	17. Enter the Sixth Samurai

A/N: Here's Chapter 17… I hope you have fun reading this too!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After a few battles, Kilocto was researching the secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. After that, Leona and Melody have to save the day by stopping a creature who has broken family hearts and caused grief to the male rangers. Leona and Melody developed a bond and together destroyed the creature. After that, they meet Josh, who Turner had a conflict with. However, Turner learned from Josh a lot from him as he used his tactics to defeat the Fallen. After that, Jordan was framed by the Fallen. He eventually cleared his name when Jordan made a set up for both the rangers and the monster to show the truth. Then, they celebrated the end of 2011 with the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, which turned into saving the world from the Fallen again and hoping to maintain the peace in Hoenn. What can happen now with the Fallen getting stronger? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>The sun was shining on the edge of Route 121 as a Pokémon trainer was walking with hands in his pockets. From the looks of his expression, he has been walking for a good matter of days. The weather was not too cold as he continued walking past the Safari Zone. As he looked at the trees, he felt like he was in a different region. Where he was born, it was all mountain and ash. He then looked at the sun, blinding himself as he nearly tripped and landed on the ground. However, he kept moving. The sun was illuminating his black hair as his brown eyes were looking at the trees around him. He wore a gold shirt that was covered by a black jacket and black jeans. He also had a fishing rod in his backpack that he was carrying as well as a blue box that he was carrying by hand. He stopped as he saw the sign that said…<p>

"Lilycove City Limits"

"Yes!" he said, falling to his knees, "I finally made it! Even though I have been here before, I can finally meet the people… the Samurai Rangers that the Elite Four was talking about! I get to finally meet them and I am like so happy to meet them! Yes, indeed!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Enter the Sixth Samurai<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #17: Sushi Samurai**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #11: Unexpected Arrival**_

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers were on the move. The sensor went off as they were going to spend the day, relaxing. As they got to where Greta told them to go, they stood there in surprise. The location was right by the lighthouse, next to a couple of houses. There were people and their Pokémon walking around the area. Henry scratched his head as he turned around. Jordan nodded, turning toward Henry, "Is it just me or do you see any signs of trouble?"<p>

Turner shook his head, "Well… I don't."

Leona was shaking her head, "Really?"

Melody sighed as she turned to the fence. She noticed that there was a golden samurai emblem on the grass, "Is this part of the sensor we have?"

"Yeah," said Turner, replacing it, "It's not even broken."

Henry sighed, "Maybe someone tampered with it."

As he looked outward toward the ocean, he felt a gust of wind go through him. However, the other rangers were unaffected. The wind stopped and Henry looked like he was in a daze.

"Yo," said Jordan, looking at Henry, "Are you okay?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Leona, walking toward him. Henry turned to Leona and then the other rangers as he felt something in his head, "I feel like there's a presence, but I don't see anything."

"Maybe it's best if we get back to the house," said Turner.

Henry nodded, "Let's go."

The rangers nodded. Immediately, the rangers started to walk back to the house. As they did, the unknown trainer was walking toward the lighthouse with a smile, watching the Samurai Rangers walk back. He shrugged as he then looked at the ocean.

"Ah," he said, "It's so good to be back in the best city on the face of the planet! Yes!"

* * *

><p>As they arrived back at the house, Greta and Earl were looking up at them as they walked in. Henry sat down at his usual throne room while the others also sat down enxt to him. Greta and Earl looked at each other and then back at them.<p>

"So," said Greta, "Was there a battle?"

Jordan sighed. He sat down and put his hands behind his head, "No. Someone was tampering with the sensors. It was a waste of time."

"True," said Turner, "However, we looked anyway."

Henry nodded as he looked at Greta. Suddenly, Greta's servants walked over with a serving tray. It had a glass of water on it. As Henry went to take the glass, he looked to his right, sensing something. Immediately, a rock was thrown at the window. It landed on the glass of water. The glass of water shattered. As the servants immediately went to clean, the Samurai Rangers stood ready for battle as Henry looked at the rock. It had a white piece of paper on it. He removed the paper and opened it up in response.

"What?" asked Turner, "What's going on?"

Henry shook his head, "Really? Is he that stupid?"

He turned to the rangers as he showed them the piece of paper. Jordan stood there in response as he saw the paper. The paper had a picture of the wandering trainer with the Hoenn League Cup in hand with a peace sign. It said "Coming Soon… the Sixth Samurai."

"Sixth Samurai?" asked Turner in disbelief, "Oh please."

"That's Adam Lecter for you. He thinks he can beat everybody with his personality," said Henry, rolling his eyes. The rangers were looking at Henry as he sat there with an upset look.

"You seem upset," said Turner.

Henry looked at Turner silently and then looked at the other rangers, "He beat me in the recent Hoenn League Tournament. He was so good that he challenged the Elite Four and wiped them out."

"So," said Melody, looking at the paper, "We're dealing with a Gary-Stu?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Henry, "Everybody loved Adam, everybody liked his battle style. He was the typical impatient and most reckless trainer I have ever met."

Leona looked at Henry as she crossed her arms across her chest, "So, should we even contact him?"

"No, under no circumstances is anybody allowed to contact him. However, I am only allowing it now because he needs to explain himself," said Henry, "Why would you throw a rock at a window and say 'hey, I'm the Sixth Samurai'?"

"It's true," said Turner, "Besides, the five are us are doing quite well without him."

Henry sighed, "He's probably bluffing."

Suddenly, Henry felt a sudden chill going up his spine. He turned around as he opened the door to the back of the throne room. Nothing was there. He turned around, feeling a presence that he could only see. He turned around and looked around waiting to strike.

"Henry, are you okay?" asked Leona.

"I feel a presence," said Henry, "He's watching me."

"Impossible," said Greta, "This house is sealed by ultimate symbol power. Nothing can penetrate it!"

Henry rolled around again, and looked around.

"Uh, I think you need to take a nap," said Turner.

Henry sighed as he looked at the Blue Ranger in response, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Henry thought things were peaceful. However, as he sat in his room writing some characters and practicing the final seal, he felt something behind him. But, he didn't dare look. A purple hole was behind him as he was working. Henry drew the sword symbol. Instantly, a Samurai Saber withdrew out of his paper. He then started cutting around, seeing that nobody's there.<p>

"Really?" asked Henry, throwing the sword on the ground.

After that, Henry decided to read a comic book. He then felt the same presence again. He groaned as he threw the book behind him. No one was there.

"I'm really getting mad now," said Henry.

Finally, Henry was in the bath. As he was covered in soap bubbles, he sat there in relaxation. However, he felt something cold behind his back. He then went to attack as he turned the hot water on. The temperature increased as Henry screamed.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S HOT!" yelled Henry.

Jordan overheard what was going on. He then walked toward the other rangers, Greta and Earl as he sat down and looked at them in response to what was going on.

"What?" asked Turner.

"He's freaking out again," said Jordan.

"Is this over the rock that was thrown across the window?" asked Turner, looking at Jordan.

Jordan shook his head, "It's probably that plus more."

Leona looked at Jordan and then at the others. She then walked toward the exit as she picked up Adam Lecter's photograph. She turned toward the rangers with acknowledgement, "I think it's best if we go seek out Adam Lecter."

"Why?" asked Jordan, "We were told not to."

"I know," said Leona, "But, I want answers before Henry splits into two. We start tomorrow morning."

Turner nodded, "Yeah, let's get some sleep before things get out of hand. Between the tampering with the sensor, Adam, and Henry… why do I have a feeling that there's going to be a massive problem?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the four Samurai Rangers journeyed out toward the lighthouse where the sensor was located. As they were walking across the grass, they then noticed Adam who was signing autographs in front of people. As the lines got lower, the Samurai Rangers were the last in line. He laughed as he finally finished the last autograph. He was having such a good time, he looked up to notice them. Leona was chewing gum and then spat out the gum, landing on the photos. Adam stood there in shock as he looked at her.<p>

"You dare destroy my famous photography?" asked Adam.

"Look," said Turner, "You broke a window."

"What do you mean?" asked Adam.

Melody took out the rock with Adam's photograph on it, "Does this ring a bell?"

"No, I don't remember that," said Adam, laughing, "What are you talking about?"

As Adam went to put the photos away, Jordan walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Listen pal. We know who you are, if you have any decency, you will give us answers."

"What are you talking about?" asked Adam.

"You know we are the Samurai Rangers, so tell us. Why are you stalking us?" asked Leona, looking at him.

Adam sighed, "How about we get lunch and discuss this?"

"No," said Melody, "Right here, right now."

Leona nodded, "Sorry, champ. We don't have time to screw around and eat some seafood or whatever you feel like eating. We have obligations."

"Well, I-," he said, but before he could say anything, Turner's Samuraizer started ringing. Turner reached into his pocket and answered it, "Yes, Greta."

"_Guys, Henry has gone off by himself," _said Greta, _"He's heading toward the Safari Zone on Route 121: the Sacred Valley portion of it."_

"What?" asked Turner, "Alright, we'll find him."

He closed the Samuraizer. Leona and the others looked at him as Turner went to speak. As he went to speak, he noticed Adam running back toward the city.

"You can't catch me!" yelled Adam.

"Alright," said Turner, "Guys, Henry escaped to deal with whatever he's dealing with. Leona, come with me. You two, restrain Adam. I want answers!"

"Right," said Jordan and Melody, rushing toward the city in one direction while the other two rangers went the other direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry was walking along the green grasses of the Safari Zone: Sacred Valley area. It was flat with a foggy sky surrounding him with red fences all over the place. There were no wild Pokémon in sight. Henry reached a pond. As he sat down and looked at it, he then felt the presence. He looked around and didn't say anything. However, he didn't know he was being watched…

A black humanoid body was sitting down with a Spiritomb aura around it. His eyes were greenish-blue as he was looking at it. His head was almost like a Spiritomb and he had Haunter-like claws and Sabeleye feet.

"Spiritshade," said Kilocto, looking at him.

Spiritshade turned to him. They were still on the boat. The Sangre River didn't rise. But, it was obvious that Kilocto wanted to mention that to him.

"Yes," said Spiritshade.

"How is the progress?" asked Kilocto.

Spiritshade showed Kilocto a golden dish-like artifact. Henry was looking around, shaking his head and then back at the water.

"Going well," said Spiritshade, "Even though he knows someone's watching him, he won't know that I will get the sealing character from him."

Kilocto nodded, "Good. If we know what the sealing character is, I can make a counterattack to stop him. I'm so happy I hired someone from the shadows."

Spiritshade nodded, "However, it seems that he will drop his guard when there's nobody around him. He's so vulnerable."

Kilocto nodded as he walked away. Spiritshade turned to his mirror. He turned to see Henry with his Samuraizer, ready to draw.

"Kilocto, he's drawing the character!" said Spiritshade.

Kilocto turned around in happiness as he walked toward the mirror. Henry was drawing a 煙 (smoke) symbol, aware that the others were watching. As he activated the symbol, a blast of smoke appeared. The two enemies were watching as the smoke cleared. Henry wasn't there.

"He got away," said Spiritshade.

"Apparently, black magic doesn't suit well for you," said Kilocto, smiling.

Spiritshade sighed as he took the mirror. He got up from the floor and turned to Kilocto, "I don't like the looks of this. I'm going to investigate."

"If you see him, come right back!" said Kilocto, "I want to know!"

Spiritshade nodded as he walked toward the outside of the boat and jumped into the Sangre River.

* * *

><p>Adam was running as quickly as possible through the city, knocking people back and forth as he was rushing back into the city. Jordan, kept following him in response. As the chase continued, Adam laughed as he decided to keep running.<p>

"You can't run forever!" yelled Jordan.

Adam smiled as he made a left into the alley. Jordan then turned around. As Jordan turned around, he noticed that there was no one there, except a green dumpster. He then turned around and started running to the street. Adam laughed as he poked his head toward the street.

"That was perfect," he said, he then turned around. He saw a Samurai Saber withdrawn. He then looked up at Melody. Melody smiled as he looked at her, "Don't move."

Suddenly, Adam kicked the sword out of her hand and punched Melody in the stomach. Thinking he got away, Melody jumped up and kicked him in the back, causing Adam to land on the ground. Adam grumbled as he went to strike. Melody kept blocking his attacks. She then thrust his hands in front as she kicked him in the stomach. Adam yelled as he landed on the ground. Finally, Jordan walked over as he saw Melody breathing heavily.

"Apparently, he's a tough fighter," said Melody.

Jordan nodded as he grabbed Adam by the collar, "Okay, you have _one _chance. What do you mean by 'Coming Soon… the Sixth Samurai?' We need to know."

Adam laughed, "You'll find out eventually, Green Ranger."

Jordan looked at him as Adam got up from the ground, "Yellow Ranger, you fight very well."

Getting up, the two rangers went to attack. Adam smiled as he disappeared in a flash of golden light, causing the two rangers to hit each other. Melody and Jordan looked at each other and then saw Adam giving the raspberry as he was heading into the woods.

"I am going to kill him!" said Jordan, "Come on, Melody!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Turner and Leona snuck into the Safari Zone. As they were walking toward the trees, they stopped as they looked around the area.<p>

"Okay, so where is Sacred Valley?" asked Leona.

Turner sighed as he took out a Safari Zone map that he got at the Welcome Center. He turned to Leona and pointed toward the trees to his left. Quickly, the two rangers headed off toward the woods.

"Hey, question," said Leona, "I thought your parents used to go there all the time."

"I forgot. It's been a long time," said Turner, rolling his eyes. He folded the map and the two rangers rushed into the woods. As they arrived at the spring, they saw Spiritshade magically appear. Turner and Leona hid as they looked at each other.

"Alright, so it's obvious that Adam didn't tamper with the sensor. It was him," said Turner.

"What do we do?" asked Leona.

"Simple, fight," said Turner, taking out his Samuraizer, "Ready?"

"Ready," said Leona, stretching out her Samuraizer.

"Samuraizer, Let's Samuraize!"

水 心

"Artillery Disk, set!"

"Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Immediately, they headed out to the pond where Spiritshade was already attacked. Henry appeared from the woods as he released his Torkoal Origami to retrieve the mirror. As Henry got the mirror, Spiritshade looked at him, startled. He then turned to see Turner and Leona.

"Sorry," said Leona, "I guess you weren't crazy."

"Yeah," said Turner.

Henry shook his head, "You love to peep on people don't you?"

"How were you able to know?" asked Spiritshade.

Henry sighed, "Well, while was in the bath and scalding myself to death, I had an epiphany. Since I studied fire type characters, if you add the heat element of fire to cold water, it makes steam. So, I went here and used the smoke character. And I already know why you are after me… it's not going to work."

Leona turned to Spiritshade, "And since the water here is different…"

"It was able to cut off your spell," said Turner.

Henry smiled as he threw the mirror in the air and then cut it with his Samurai Saber. As it split in two, Henry looked at him, "And when you tampered the sensor, the gust of wind was you."

"Yes," said Spiritshade, "I took a piece of your hair in order for this to work. However, yes, you were right Henry. I was after the sealing character so we can provide a counterattack against you."

Leona withdrew her Samurai Saber, "So that's why you were after Henry."

Turner nodded as he withdrew his Samurai Saber. Spiritshade laughed as he put his hands together, "With that said, it's time for a Shadow Tornado!"

He spun around as a black tornado appeared. Henry, Turner and Leona screamed as they were being thrown in the air. As the tornado disappeared, the three rangers landed on the ground.

"Where's Jordan and Melody?" asked Henry.

"They are after Adam," said Turner, "We were afraid that he might have tampered with the sensor."

"Call them," said Henry, "Now."

Leona nodded as she took out her Samuraizer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Adam was still being chased by Jordan and Melody on the northern part of Lilycove City.<p>

"You'll never find out my secret," said Adam, smiling with a sparkle in his teeth. Jordan and Melody kept running. However, Jordan stopped as he heard his Samuraizer started buzzing. Jordan picked up the Samuraizer, "What's up? What? We're on our way."

He hung up the Samuraizer and stopped running, "Melody!"

Melody stopped running, "What?"

"Apparently, the Fallen has tampered with the sensor. We need to go to Sacred Valley in the Safari Zone," said Jordan.

Melody nodded as she rushed over to Jordan. Quickly, Jordan and Melody started running toward the edge of Lilycove City. Adam turned around as Jordan and Melody stretched out their Samuraizers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

Transforming into their suits, a green and yellow aura surrounded them as they quickly started running toward the battle. Adam laughed as he rubbed his hands together, "It's time for me to reveal my true secret to them."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Will-O-Wisp!" he yelled.

Suddenly, blue flames came out of his body as they started floating around. Turner, Leona, and Henry kept destroying the flames. However, there were so many that Turner and Leona were attacked by the flames. Henry, who just finally destroyed the rest in his area jumped up to attack. Henry charged toward the Fallen Commander. He then released Night Shade beams, causing Henry to dodge most of them. He then charged with his saber. The saber went right through as he rushed around.

"No matter what you do," he said, "You can't defeat me. You are still exhausted from what I put you through. Now, you can die!"

As he charged in for the kill, Melody and Jordan jumped up from behind, seeing a weak spot. With their Samurai Sabers, they went in for the kill. As Spiritshade landed on the ground, Henry ran toward the other rangers.

"Sorry, we're late," said Jordan.

"Are you okay?" asked Melody.

"I'm fine," said Henry, "Let's fight together!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Tropius Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

"Samurai Sabers, Quintuple Slash!"

The rangers spun their disks. Their blades began to glow in shades of fire, water, cosmic, wind and lightning energy. As waves of fire, water, cosmic, wind and lightning energy were unleashed, they combined into one line, ready to hit Spiritshade.

"Dark Hole!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a black hole magically appeared as the one blade like strike went through. The Samurai Rangers looked at each other as the hole opened up from behind, releasing the attack. The rangers screamed as they threw their Samurai Sabers in the air. They landed on the ground as shades of red, blue, pink, green, and yellow magically appeared, transforming them out of their suits.

"YES!" yelled Spiritshade, "I have finally am going to get rid of you Samurai Rangers for good!"

The Samurai Rangers slowly got up. They had burns all over their faces as well as on their clothes. They also had some sort of bruises too. Spiritshade laughed as he looked at them.

"I can use as many ghost spells as possible," said Spiritshade, "You will never be able to defeat a dark creature."

Suddenly, he noticed a golden Pokéball on the ground. It just magically landed on the ground. As Spiritshade went to pick it up, it exploded. He yelled as he landed on the ground. The rangers looked at each other and then at Spiritshade as they turned to see Adam who was laughing hysterically.

"Well," said Adam, "It's nice to meet you, Fallen Commander Spiritshade."

"Adam," said Jordan, "Get out of here. This isn't a Pokémon battle!"

Adam turned to Jordan and then the other rangers. He then started laughing, "Well, the Hoenn League champ has some secrets up his sleeve. When I meant 'Coming Soon… the Sixth Samurai', I really mean it. So, shut up and watch!"

"What do you mean?" asked Henry.

Adam shook his head as he reached into his pocket. A golden iPhone appeared as he stretched it out, "iSamuraizer!"

He pressed the black button on the phone and there were a couple of options on the screen. It was presented in gold buttons with black lighting. One said "Applications", the other option was "Phone Call" and the other option was "Morph". As he pressed the morph button, a golden aura surrounded the phone.

"Elite Power!"

Suddenly, a 光 (light) symbol magically appeared from his iSamuraizer. Pressing the 'OK' button on the iSamuraizer, a golden glow surrounded him.

Adam was surrounded by a golden background. He was then dressed in a black hakama with a golden skirt for the bottom half. Light symbols surrounded Adam as a golden aura surrounded him, transforming into his suit. It was the same design like the rangers, except that instead of black armor on his arms and legs, they were blue. He had blue lines instead of black across the chest with golden armor. He also had a silver belt instead of a golden belt. He had golden boots and gloves. Behind him, he had a teal-like blade behind his back. Finally, the light symbol appeared on Adam's face. A Crawdaunt-like helmet appeared.

The rangers stood there with priceless looks as Adam stood there, laughing.

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready! I am the sixth ranger of the Poké Rangers Samurai, the Light Warrior… chosen by the Elite Four to help the warriors take on the Fallen!" said Adam.

"Uh," said Jordan, turning to Spiritshade, "Don't listen to him, we never met him!"

"Nor did we ever know that there was a _sixth ranger_," said Turner, darting his eyes at Henry. Henry shook his head, "I'm in the same boat, just like you."

Adam jumped down from where he was and turned to the Samurai Rangers, "Leave this to a _true _champion. Bring it on, Fallen Commander!"

"Nah," said Spiritshade, "Let's see if you can beat the Fallen Soldiers!"

Suddenly, the Fallen Soldiers magically appeared from the cracks within the Earth. Adam laughed as he looked at the Fallen Soldiers, "Easy."

He took out his dark blue blade, "Shadow Blade!"

As the Fallen Soldiers went toward him, Adam stood there. As they went to strike, golden beams came out from Adam as the Fallen Soldiers screamed. They yelled as they landed on the ground, exploding.

"How?" asked Spiritshade.

"I want to know," said Turner, "Right now."

"Simple," said Adam, "I actually cut them all, replay!"

Going back to the battle, the Fallen Soldiers came up to attack. Adam's Shadow Blade cut each one of them in such a fast pace, that they were sent flying to their doom. Immediately, they were all destroyed in a good 4.5 seconds.

Adam jumped up and went to strike. The rangers watched as he cut the Fallen Soldiers and then attacked again. The Fallen Soldiers couldn't stand a chance against him as he used whatever means necessary to defeat them.

"He's powerful," said Leona.

"No wonder he was able to defend himself against me," said Melody.

"Why was he chosen for this?" asked Jordan, "He doesn't have the mentality."

"Just let him fight," said Henry, rolling his eyes.

The rangers watched as they were pulling and striking arrows. Adam laughed as he used his Shadow Blade, cutting all of them into pieces. The Fallen Soldiers started backing off as they started running away. Adam laughed as he jumped up with his Shadow Blade and started cutting the rest of the Fallen Soldiers. He wasn't going to let them get away that easily. He laughed as the Fallen Soldiers fell down, exploding. He turned to see the other rangers walk toward him.

"Told you I don't need your help," said Adam, "I'm the greatest!"

He then started cutting down more of the Fallen Soldiers. As he spun around, explosions appeared as the Fallen Soldiers landed on the ground. He then turned to see some of the trees fall. As he ran away, the trees collapsed. He then turned around as he saw Spiritshade with an angry look.

"Well, now you are worth my time," he said, "I hate annoying pests like you. Shadow Force!"

He released a black shadow of himself. With his arm, he cut Adam across the chest. Adam yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Adam!" yelled the rangers. Henry turned to Spiritshade and took out his morpher, transforming. As another wave was coming toward Adam, a wave of fire was unleashed as he destroyed Spiritshades's shadow strike.

"Nice!" said Adam, "Now to finish it."

He opened his belt buckle to release a golden disk, "Crawdaunt Disk, set!"

As Spiritshade got up, he noticed that the disk was placed into the saber. As he spun it, a golden beam came across as Adam jumped up to attack.

"Crabhammer 100 Strike Attack!"

In a good 10 seconds, 100 slashes came across Spiritshade's body. With the final strike, a golden aura surrounded Spiritshade as he exploded into a million pieces. Henry stood there aghast as the other rangers walked up to meet him.

"That was amazing," said Jordan.

"I try," said Adam, "That was my first test using this thing… this is amazing."

"But," said Melody, "You just made our work a whole lot difficult, that was just round one."

Adam looked at her as he saw Spiritshade grow ten times bigger. Adam stood there, surprised.

"Whoops," said Adam.

Henry looked at Adam as he took out his origami, "Our turn."

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

"That's amazing!" said Adam, "The eight badges represent one Megazord? Insane!"

"That's it," he said, laughing. Spiritshade transformed into a mist of black shadows. He then disappeared from the battlefield. The rangers stood there in response, wondering what's happening next. The Samurai Rangers held on to their cockpits as the Battlewing Megazord was hit hard. The rangers watched as the rush of wind cut them again and then again from the left.

"I can't sense anything," said Leona.

"There's got to be a counterattack," said Jordan.

"Unfortunately, we should've attacked when he was visible," said Henry.

The Samurai Rangers groaned as they were attacked a couple more times. Adam, who was down on the ground was shaking his head.

"I don't like the looks of what's going on," he said, taking out his iSamuraizer. He pressed a green button on the cell phone. It said on the phone, "Insert Disk Here." Adam reached for his belt and pulled out a dark purple disk with Dusclops designs.

"Dusclops Artillery Zord, summon!" said Adam. Placing the disk on the phone, a purple glow was unleashed as the Dusclops Zord landed on the ground. Adam then hopped into the zord and placed his Shadow Blade into the cockpit with the Dusclops Disk on it. The Dusclops Zord floated toward the opponent… wherever it was.

"No way," said Melody, "He's like one of us… how was he able to gain one of those disks?"

"I never even heard of the Dusclops Disk," said Henry, looking at the battlefield, "Interesting."

The Dusclops Zord landed on the ground. Its eye began to glow red as Adam was looking for the monster. He laughed as he saw Spiritshade come toward him.

"Dusclops Zord, Shadow Ball," said Adam, "Knock him down!"

Instantly, the Dusclops Zord released a black ball of energy that was coming from his body. Spiritshade was hit hard as he was damaged very badly. Then the Dusclops Zord threw a couple of fire punches. Adam laughed as he saw blue sparks from his body. Leona, who was watching, noticed a white skeletal feature in the body.

"Henry, there's a weak spot," said Leona, "Let's use the finisher while we still can."

Henry nodded, "Target locked. Let's do it!"

The rangers withdrew their swords and spun the disks.

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body. Spiritshade screamed as eight explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Henry, "Victory is…"

"MINE!" said Adam, interrupting him.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were sitting at the Sacred Valley as they watched Adam, who was still in his ranger suit walk toward them. Jordan, who looked up first, got up in response to noticing him.

"Alright," said Jordan, "Spill it. Explain yourself."

"Yeah, just who do you think you are?" asked Turner.

Henry sighed as he looked at Adam, "The biggest Gary-Stu champ of the Hoenn League: Adam Lecter."

"And the trainer that made the top 2: Henry Morton!" said Adam, transforming out of his suit, "It's nice to meet you again."

"Please," said Henry, putting his hand up, "I don't have time for greetings."

"Oh come on," he said, "You were so awesome at the Pokémon Battle. Let me give you a hug."

Henry started backing away. No sooner he started walking, Adam already hugged him. The other rangers turned to each other and then started to help Henry breathe. The six rangers were in a massive pile up.

_**So, a new samurai has appeared. Hoenn League Champion: Adam Lecter- the sixth Samurai Ranger. So, what makes Henry so afraid of Adam? Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 17 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Adam: Please, can I be on your samurai team?**

**Henry: You don't have what it takes.**

**Adam: Please?**

**Henry: We don't need a sixth ranger! The five of us can take the Fallen on without your help!  
><strong>

**Leona: Are you sure you don't want the help?**

**Adam: I have something you might need…**

**Rangers: Dusclops Samurai Megazord, armed for battle**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 18: Room for One More?**

**Rangers: Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!**

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting way of ending the chapter? Well, the sixth ranger is here. What are your thoughts, and opinions? Feel free to comment. See you next update.


	18. Room for One More?

A/N: So, here's Chapter 18…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After a few battles, Kilocto was researching the secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. Then, they celebrated the end of 2011 with the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, which turned into saving the world from the Fallen again and hoping to maintain the peace in Hoenn. Then, just to start off the new year, the rangers meet Adam Lecter, the Hoenn League Champion. The Fallen search for Henry's sealing power. When they couldn't defeat him, Adam transforms into the Gold Samurai Ranger and took care of business. How was he able to use symbol power? What can happen now with the Fallen getting stronger? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>The Sasuke-Sakura house was expecting a visitor today known as the Gold Samurai Ranger: Adam Lecter, who was also known as the Hoenn League Champion. However, what they wanted to know was the following questions. How was he able to morph? How did he get the Dusclops Disk and the Crawdaunt Disk? How was he able to contain the Secret Disks that Henry has never seen?<p>

"So, that's the guy that beat you last year at the Hoenn League Conference?" asked Turner, sitting down as he looked at Greta and then at the others. He then turned toward Henry, "Henry, I'm so sorry. He is like the biggest prima donna champ I have ever met."

"Yeah," said Henry, "It was a horrible battle."

"You lost horribly," said Greta, looking at Henry, "I thought you would win."

"Unfortunately, no," said Henry, shaking his head.

Jordan shook his head, "If he joins the team, he better throw all of his drama out the door. I don't want to listen to the 'oh, woe is me' shit. Uh-uh, not happening."

"When he beat Henry, he went to the bar to get hammered," said Greta, "Me and the other Frontier Brains watched as Adam was kicked out of the bar, okay?"

"Great," said Turner, "An alcoholic."

Greta smiled as she turned to Turner, "Yep. Speaking of which, he should be here."

Outside the Sasuke-Sakura House, Adam was walking toward the front entrance. He laughed as he was dressed in a golden tuxedo. He smiled as he walked toward the front steps.

"I finally join the ranks of the Poké Rangers," said Adam, squeezing his bow tie, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poké Rangers<strong>

**2006-2012**

**Happy 6th Anniversary!**

_**Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, five rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning to take down them. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.**_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, and the Yellow)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The five Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. Finally, the Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. The five Samurai arrive at the Sangre River. Kilocto, Sangrexa, Faliynn arrive with two soldiers behind them in the shadows)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan and Melody use the Feather Fan and the Shocker Spear, destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The Origami Zords appear. The five zords combine to be the Samurai Megazord)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord withdraws its blade as it stands on top of a cliff)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Also Starring…<strong>

**Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger  
>created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn<strong>

**Chapter 18: Room for One More?**

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #18: Samurai Promotion**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #12: Room for One More**_

* * *

><p>Greta looked up at the clock and then turned to the other rangers in response to what was going on, "He's late. You guys said that he had the Dusclops Origami?"<p>

"Yep," said Jordan, "Why?"

"That's what Henry surrendered to him after he lost to Adam!" said Greta, angrily.

"I didn't know about Secret Disks back then," said Henry, looking at the rangers, "I thought it was a piece of jewelry or something because of how it sparkled. So, as a token, he won it."

The rangers looked at Henry in response. Henry chuckled as he rubbed his head. Leona and the others looked at him with an angry look, ready to attack Henry down. However, he was saved as the doors swung open. The rangers turned around as Adam appeared wearing his tuxedo. He also had a black fedora hat on his head with a cane.

"Hey guys," he said, doing a little dance, "I'm ready!"

Jordan looked at Adam and then turned to the others, "Excuse me."

He walked toward the back of the throne room. Immediately, he burst out laughing hysterically. Adam looked at Jordan as he turned toward Adam. Jordan was laughing with tears coming down his eyes.

"What?" asked Adam.

Jordan stopped laughing as he took a breath, "Um, who wears a fedora hat with a tux? Wow, what a show off."

"Shut up," said Adam, "I was trying to look professional."

"Can you at least act professional?" asked Leona, looking at Adam, "At least show respect for us… that is if you want to join us."

Henry smiled as he looked at him straight in the face. Adam looked at Henry, "Well, at least I took care of this. Did you know it had some special power?"

Henry laughed, "Honestly, I had no idea until…"

* * *

><p><em>Lavaridge Gym…<em>

_Henry was kneeling down in the gym with a kendo stick as Flannery walked toward him with a scroll. Henry was amazed with all the secret disks. _

"_So," said Flannery, "These are the secret disks of the Secret Samurai. They are able to summon greater power in combination with their original powers."_

"_Amazing," said Henry, looking at them, "AH! THE DUSCLOPS DISK!"_

"_What?" asked Flannery. Henry looked at Flannery and gulped, "Flannery, I have something to confess."_

"_What?" she asked. Henry stood there as he closed his eyes and said in one breath, "I GAVE THE DUSCLOPS DISK TO THE HOENN LEAGUE CHAMPION! DON'T TELL ANYBODY!"_

"_WHHAAAAAAAAAT?"_

* * *

><p>"I would have said the exact same thing," said Greta, looking at Henry evilly, "What were you thinking?"<p>

"I still don't know why. Adam seemed to be cool and all when I first met him. However, he's so showy," said Henry.

"Yes I am," said Adam, smiling.

Henry shook his head, "And you haven't changed one bit."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Kilocto!"

Sangrexa's voice called out throughout the whole boat. Kilocto, who wasn't paying attention to Sangrexa was reading a book. Sangrexa walked up toward Kilocto as he looked at him in response.

"There is no need to look up the sealing character," said Sangrexa, "Besides, weren't you the one that said the other Fallen Commanders shouldn't know?"

Kilocto looked at him and gulped, "Well, yes. But, I have a bad habit… and I wanted to know. Besides, I have bad news…"

Sangrexa looked at Kilocto, "What is it this time?"

"Uh," said Kilocto, looking at Sangrexa, "You might need some sake after I tell you. You better sit down."

Sangrexa sighed. He sat on the boat and looked at Kilocto. Kilocto coughed as he looked at Sangrexa, "The Fallen Soldiers have discovered a sixth Poké Ranger."

Sangrexa looked up and turned to Kilocto, "Excuse me, their forces have gotten stronger?"

Suddenly, a tornado of wind appeared as Sangrexa and Kilocto turned around. Sangrexa looked at Kilocto. Kilocto smiled as he looked at the Fallen Commander. He was a Bisharp creature with silver Skarmory wings and two arms that had Steelix drill-like arms that are also blade like. He laughed as he turned toward Kilocto.

"Sharpy," said Kilocto, "Nice to see you!"

Sharpy smiled as he looked at Kilocto, "It's nice to see you too. However, I'm not here for business. They killed Spiritshade… who was just spying on the rangers… he didn't deserve to die. So, I will slice and dice those pitiful humans!"

Before anything could be said, Sharpy jumped out of the boat and landed in the Sangre River. Looking up, Faylinn sighed as she walked toward them in response to what was going on.

"He's going to get himself killed," she said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

While Henry was tending to other things, the rangers decided to learn more about Adam. Adam stood in the middle as everyone else surrounded him. Greta looked at the iSamuraizer as they went to discuss about it.

"So, how were you able to morph?" asked Greta, "Furthermore, how did you become the sixth ranger."

Adam sighed as he sat down, "After I beat the Elite Four, I walked up to Steven. Steven told me about the Gym Leaders choosing the trainers who got the eight badges to become Samurai Rangers. I couldn't become one though, because they already chose them. So, Sidney thought it would be a great idea if I developed light powers. So, Sidney, Steven, and myself created an iPhone that is able to produce electronic calligraphy."

"So," said Leona, "Using the Dusclops Disk, you were able to program the calligraphy into the iSamuraizer. Not to mention you were able to use the design from our suits to create your own uniform…that's amazing."

"Dude, we should use electronic power!" said Jordan.

"Nah, I think it's okay just to use brush strokes," said Turner, looking at Jordan.

"Besides, Sidney and I trained together for the past month so I can be with you guys and join you!" said Adam, "And using electronic power, it's faster with a press of a button."

"Nice!" said Melody, "You need to join us."

"Oh hell no," said Greta. The rangers looked at Greta, including Adam. Adam looked at Greta. Greta stood there in response to Adam's look, "I'm sorry Adam, but one month of training is not enough to defeat the Fallen. Even Henry, your opponent you beat would also agree with me."

"But, we win _because _of me," said Adam.

"True," said Turner, looking at him, "But, this surpasses Pokémon battles. The term Poké Ranger pertains to the use of Pokémon powers to save the world from creatures like the Fallen."

"Yeah," said Leona, "I mean… we _do _get hurt and if you plan to be a ranger, be aware that your life is on the line to save thousands of people."

Adam turned around, "Well, I want to be one."

"Uh, if you are going to wear flashy stuff and act like your hot shit, you need a total reality check," said Turner, looking at Adam, "And grow up."

Adam looked at Turner, "Excuse me, since when do you know everything?"

Turner shook his head, "Don't start with me."

Greta nodded as she went over to Adam and grabbed his iSamuraizer from his pocket, "And I'm taking this."

"What? WHY?" asked Adam.

"Because I am not going to put you in harm's way," said Greta.

Adam grumbled as he went to attack. The Samurai Rangers held him down as he struggled to get his morpher back. Suddenly, the alarm started going off. As they held him down, Greta took out the map and looked at them, "There's a Fallen Commander off the coast of Lilycove… he's very strong."

"Right," said Henry, walking into the throne room, "Samurai Rangers, advance!"

The rangers started walking out of the house. Adam looked at Henry, "Henry, Greta's not letting me fight. Why?"

Henry stood there for a second and turned to Adam, "Well, she's right. Adam, this isn't a Pokémon battle you can easily win."

"But," said Adam, "You need me."

"Adam, we are going to stick to old tradition. The five of us are going out to battle. We don't need a sixth ranger," said Henry, marching out the door with the other rangers behind him. Adam stood there in response after hearing what he said.

"Sorry, Adam," said Greta.

Adam looked at Greta as she looked at him. Adam shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sharpy was laughing as he was running around chopping things and creating tornadoes. He laughed as he kept cutting things and other people as he went to jump up and attack, Henry and the others arrived just in time.

"That's far enough, Fallen," said Henry.

"Shut up," said Sharpy, "You killed Spirithshade who was my best friend. You will die, Samurai!"

He started charging toward them as he started swinging his arms. The rangers ducked as they went to strike. He blocked each attack. When Jordan and Turner charged, he spun around and chopped the two rangers, causing them to land on the ground. Sharpy turned around, cutting Leona and Melody. Turner and Jordan jumped up again to strike. As Sharpy pushed to attack and the guys pushed to defend, Leona and Melody went to attack. Sharpy's eyes began to glow bright yellow as spikes came out of his back, causing the rangers to land on the ground.

"Damn!" said Jordan, "Guys, are you okay?"

"He has a special attack," said Henry, "Guys, be careful!"

"No need to be," said Sharpy, releasing spikes from his chest. Jordan and Turner yelled as they landed on the ground. Henry was the last one to stand. Henry and Sharpy went at it, striking each other. As Henry ducked Sharpy's attack, he ran over to the car that was there. As Sharpy struck, Henry jumped and ran on the roof. Sharpy laughed as he stabbed his drill in the ground. The drill popped up and hit Henry in the stomach, causing him to land on the ground.

"Sharp Body Blade Attack!"

Immediately, his whole body released silver spikes from his body. Henry kept blocking them back and forth. Seconds later, they went back toward Sharpy's body. Sharpy watched as his body started drying up.

"I'm out of water," he said, "Prepare to die, next time."

With that said, he disappeared within the crack. Henry sighed as he removed his helmet, trying to breathe. Immediately, the other rangers looked at Henry as he was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" asked Jordan.

Henry nodded, "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"We're fine," said Turner.

Henry nodded as he placed the helmet back on, now able to breathe normally again. Melody turned to the other rangers, "That was an extremely dangerous technique."

"We need to learn the weakness," said Henry, "We all got to think and train on how we will defeat him."

Leona sighed, "Or we have Adam join the team."

"No, Leona!" said Henry.

"Yes, Henry!" said Leona.

Henry looked at Leona and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

Adam sighed as he grabbed his backpack. Leaving the mansion, he was upset as he was heading west toward Fortree City.

"I guess I'll just head back home," said Adam, "I just love it when I am not wanted. Yeah, I am reckless and annoying, but they should've given me a chance. To take my iSamuraizer away was also wrong."

Clenching his fist, he threw a rock at the tree. He started walking toward the end of Lilycove City. However, he turned around to hear rustling in the woods. Adam sighed as he saw Jordan and Melody walk toward him.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Look," said Jordan, "We just encountered a monster that is powerful. We might need your help. Don't leave."

"Yeah," said Melody, "Also, if you are serious, we'll be happy to train you in what we know so that way the six of us we'll be at the same level. I know we can fight together, but if you want the six of us to work together, we have to cooperate as a team."

"But, don't you have to let Henry decide?" asked Adam, "He thinks I'm a showoff. What can I say? I don't have to be here."

"Please," said Jordan, walking toward him, "Let us help you. We'll do what we can."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry was dressed up in only black martial arts pants with a red belt on his body. He had his Samurai Saber on his lap as he looked at the dummies that were in the training field. He turned around as he saw Leona. She was dressed in black sweat pants with a black t-shirt. A pink belt was around her as she took out her Samurai Saber.

"So," said Leona, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Henry, going toward the dummies. Leona hopped off the porch as she looked at Herny. Henry was chopping the dummies back and forth and Leona stood there, watching.

"It's about Adam isn't it?" asked Leona.

"No," said Henry.

"Don't lie," said Leona, "I know."

"Shut up," said Henry.

Leona then swung her saber at Henry's Samurai Saber. Henry looked at her. He casted off her saber and went into lunge. Leona blocked the lunge and casted off the saber, pushing the sword away. Leona then went to cut as Henry defended. Henry swung across, causing Leona to jump back. She then went in for the kill, but Henry blocked it and looked at her.

"Can I at least give you my theory," said Leona.

"Speak right now," said Henry, "Because I plan to go in for the kill."

"I think you were embarrassed when you lost to Adam. And you didn't want to see him again. I noticed that every time we mention him, you cringe," said Leona, "Or you ignore the whole thing and pretend everything is fine. Get over it. He beat you in the Hoenn League Championship. That was like last year. Get over yourself."

Henry turned to Leona, "How would you know how I feel?"

He then swung his sword toward her head. She blocked it and turned around, so that way her back was next to his.

"You are talking to a Psychic Samurai," said Leona, "Remember, I can tell you when you feel upset or anything bad. You can't hide anything from me. But, it doesn't matter. The five of us won't be able to beat the Fallen. We're going to need Adam."

"Come on, Henry!"

Henry looked at the entrance of the training field. Adam stood there, wearing his original clothes, "Forget about the past. You need me."

"Uh-huh. And you obliterated me in battle," said Henry, "I was in favor to win the championship. You shattered my dreams."

"That was a year ago," said Adam, "I'm sorry that the best trainer of Hoenn is me, but that shouldn't matter."

Jordan nodded as he and Melody walked into the training field. Henry turned around, "Don't tell me."

"Henry, let him on the team," said Jordan, looking at Henry, "He might be our only way out of this war."

Melody nodded, "And we can train him properly so we can all be on the same level."

"But," said Henry, "No, I can't."

Turner then suddenly walked in from behind. Henry looked at Turner and nodded, "We don't have a choice."

"Yes we do," said Henry.

"No, we don't," said Turner, "He might not be a Samurai yet, but we can teach him."

Adam smiled and turned to Turner, "REALLY?"

Turner looked at the gold ranger, "Please be quiet before I change my mind."

Adam nodded as he zipped his lips up and turned to Henry. Leona then turned toward Henry. Henry looked at Leona, "Don't be mad because he's a better trainer than you. We're all good at something."

Henry sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry for being abrupt about him."

Their thoughts were then interrupted by the Sangre sensor. Greta ran out of the house, looking at the rangers.

"Sharpy has appeared at the construction site," said Greta, walking toward Adam in response, "Adam, do you choose to be a Samurai? If you do, things will change."

Adam turned to Henry and then back at Greta. With a sharp nod, Greta took out the iSamuraizer, "I pronounce you the sixth Samurai Ranger of the Poké Rangers Samurai!"

Adam smiled as he got the iSamuraizer back. Henry slipped on a red t-shirt that was on the porch and took out his Samuraizer, "Rangers, let's go."

* * *

><p>At the construction site, the Fallen Soldiers arrived, ready to strike. Explosions appeared as they created havoc around the area. People have already started to run as Sharpy stood there.<p>

"Where are they?" asked Sharpy.

Suddenly, he saw a golden flash. Sharpy turned around with the Fallen Soldiers as the Samurai Rangers stood together.

"That's far enough, Fallen," said Henry.

"Here we go again," said Sharpy, looking at Adam, "With a sixth ranger?"

Adam nodded. He then noticed at how much room space he had. He was squished next to the vehicle.

"Guys, can we move down?" asked Adam.

Henry rolled his eyes. The rangers took five steps to the right as Adam had enough room, "Thank you."

"Let's morph!" said Henry.

"Samuraizers! Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!" yelled Adam.

火 水 心 風 雷 光

With a stroke and flash, six auras surrounded the rangers as they transformed into their ranger suits.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

"So, there are six of you," said Sharpy, laughing, "No big deal. Fallen Soldiers, kill them!"

As the Fallen Soldiers started rushing toward them, the Samurai Rangers started attacking the Fallen Soldiers. Adam stood there in response to what was going on and was happy to be a part of the rangers.

"Alright, let's start work. Shadow Blade!" said Adam, taking out his saber. He jumped up and started slashing all of the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers exploded within seconds. Adam smiled as he saw the Fallen Soldiers explode, but then was happy to see Henry's Fire Machete destroy everybody in one shot.

"That's an awesome weapon," said Adam. Henry smiled as he turned toward Sharpy, who already launched his silver like spears. Henry quickly used his Fire Machete as a block from the attacks.

"Damn you!" yelled Sharpy.

"Adam, his sharp steel blades split into two. It will be hard to fight him by just one blade," said Henry.

"That's why you need two," said Adam, smiling.

The two Samurai Rangers jumped up as they started slicing and dicing with Sharpy. As Sharpy blocked, they attacked and then vice versa. As Sharpy struck, they defended one last time. They casted the blades off and then cut Sharpy. Sharpy yelled as he took damage.

"Sharp Blade Body Attack!"

As his attack appeared, Henry and Adam continued to block the attack. As they got to the monster, the two of them used their strongest attack. A red line and a golden line appeared on his body. Instantly, Sharpy was hit heavily. As he was rolling on the ground, Henry and Adam stood together as they stretched their blades.

"Crawdaunt Disk, set!"

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

"Crabhammer 100 Strike Attack!"

"Sacred Fire Strike!"

A wave of fire came out of Henry's sword as Adam released 100 golden lines from his saber. The attack combination was successful as Sharpy screamed. He landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"That was brilliant," said Adam.

"That was just Round 1," said Henry.

The rangers looked up as Sharpy grew ten times bigger.

"Whoa," said Adam, "Great…"

"Yeah," said Henry, taking out his Origami, "Origami Zords, now!"

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Sharpy screamed as he went to strike. The Samurai Megazord took out its Great Samurai Saber and went to block. It missed. Sharpy yelled as he struck again, hitting the Samurai Megazord. As the Samurai Megazord went to cut again, Sharpy laughed as he released spikes from his chest. The spikes hit the Samurai Megazord, causing the rangers to hang on as the Samurai Megazord landed on the ground. Adam, who was watching this wasn't happy where the battle was going.

"I think they need an elite hand. Dusclops Origami Zord!" yelled Adam, inserting the Dusclops Origami Disk. As he spun the disk, Dusclops jumped out of the sword and landed on the ground.

"What?" asked Sharpy.

Adam smiled as he jumped up toward the cockpit. As he got inside, he stood ready for battle. In the Samurai Megazord, Leona then turned to Henry in response.

"Henry, if it's true," said Leona, "What if we combined with the Dusclops Origami?"

Henry nodded, "Good idea. Adam, ready?"

"Yep," said Adam, stretching his hand on to the saber, "Samurai Armament!"

The Samurai Megazord removed its helmet as the Dusclops floated down. It split into pieces. The chest and back armor connected to the chest and back of the Megazord. The arms became the outer armor for the arms and the head connected to the top. Inside the main cockpit, Jordan and Leona moved to their right by one as Adam appeared in between Henry and Jordan.

"Dusclops Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Amazing," said Turner, "This is going to be one interesting battle."

Angry, Sharpy released his spike like weapons. Adam laughed as the Dusclops Samurai Megazord dispersed into the shadows. The spikes twisted around as it was looking for him. The Dusclops Samurai Megazord appeared behind him. Sharpy then went in to attack from behind. Instantly, the Megazord disappeared and Sharpy stabbed himself in the back.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Amazing, eh?" asked Adam, "Let's try Mean Look!"

Instantly, the Dusclops Samurai Megazord released a red energy beam, causing him to become immobilized, unable to escape the rangers. Adam laughed as he took out his Shadow Saber. The others also did as well. Instantly, Adam spun the Dusclops Disk. The arms began to glow bright purple as the Dusclops Samurai Megazord stood ready to charge.

"Dusclops Samurai Megazord, Shadow Force!" yelled Adam. The rangers raised their swords and struck. Instantly, the Dusclops Samurai Megazord dispersed in a black shadow. Instantly, the shadow cut through Sharpy. Sharpy yelled as blue sparks were coming out of him, causing him to explode. The Dusclops Samurai Megazord stood there in response.

"Alright," said Henry, "This brings this chapter to a close, victory is ours!"

Adam smiled as he clapped in response. The other rangers looked at him. Adam shrugged, "Well, if a chapter comes to a close, shouldn't there be a celebration clap?"

Melody turned to Adam and then to Henry, "I don't see why not."

"Fine," said Henry, rolling his eyes. Together, the rangers clapped their hands, officially ending the chapter.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House, the rangers were sitting down as they were relaxing from today's events. They were happy to have Adam on the team as the rangers were looking at Greta, who was reading the paper.<p>

"Hey, guys. We are mentioned in the paper," said Greta, "Along with the other Poké Rangers teams."

"Really?" asked Jordan, "What does it say?"

"Today marks the sixth anniversary of the long war that has been going on in Hoenn since the year 2006 when Mariah awoke from her tomb and the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers swung into action," said Greta, reading the paper.

"We're the sixth team aren't we?" asked Turner.

"What makes you say that?" asked Leona, looking at Turner. Turner looked at Leona, "We have Mighty Morphin', Overtech Overdrive, Turbo, Space, and Bandstand. We are the sixth team."

Jordan nodded, "That sounds about right."

Henry smiled, "Well, now having a sixth ranger is a great way of celebrating the sixth anniversary."

Adam nodded, "Agreed. Rangers Together…"

The rangers were in a circle as they put their hands in, "Samurai Forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Adam: Alright, so what happens now that I am a member of this team?**

**Turner: Simple, train.**

**Adam: Really?**

**Turner: Yeah!**

**Adam: Why? It's just like Pokémon battles!  
><strong>

**Turner: Pokémon battles and ranger battles are _different._**

**Adam: Let's get him!**

**Turner: My weapons are slimy. I can't grab them…**

**Sangrexa: Pure genius.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 19: Samurai Disposition**

**Turner: Let's Samuraize!  
><strong>

**Adam: Elite Power!**

***Cue Long Author's Note***

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting chapter, right? Well, Henry accepts Adam into the team and now they have a better advantage over the Fallen. Now, you are probably wondering why I am very happy right now. Well, this chapter is updated on the same day of the 6th anniversary. Could you believe it already? 6 YEARS! =D It's been six years since the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers were born and started a whole phenomenon.

Now, usually since we are getting close to the halfway point, I usually announce or at least give stuff for next season. However, there are things that I need to figure out… and unfortunately I'll be thinking about this at school… yeah, I leave Tuesday to start Spring Semester 2012 -_-

First, since there are now 36 series (this includes the Sentai series too since 18 of them are adapted into Power Rangers), only 9 (soon to be 10 if Aura Drive gets up, which will be adapted from Jungle Fury- not my story though) are used so far. So from Goranger-Jetman, and from Lost Galaxy, Time Force-RPM, Goseiger to the new Gobusters (which airs 2/26), which theme should I do? Or do something completely original again? I didn't seem to get excellent reviews with Bandstand, but it was a decent season. At least you guys know I can pull off an original Poké Rangers fanfic from my brain…

Second, should I do an audition process and get a whole new set of characters? Or keep some of the characters and add the new ones and make a storyline out of it? Or throw some of Bandstand with Samurai… and combine them into Generation III rangers because as of right now Samurai is considered Generation IV right now.

So, yeah… it's a lot to think about especially since I've written more than 5 seasons. And like TV shows if the ratings fall, so does the show… and I love writing this type of series in a Pokémon fanfiction setting. If I didn't like doing it, I wouldn't be where I am at this point.

Anyway, what's your opinion of not also this chapter, but next season? Suggestions can be sent by review, private message me, I don't care. But, I hope to know ASAP. Cheers for the Poké Rangers 6th Anniversary… hopefully we can get to Year 7. See ya later!

OH, and one more thing… starting Saturday January 21, 2012… until further notice because of college, we go back to a once a week chapter of Samurai… unless something happens.


	19. Samurai Disposition

A/N: Here is Chapter 19… finally…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After a few battles, Kilocto was researching the secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. Then, they celebrated the end of 2011 with the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, which turned into saving the world from the Fallen again and hoping to maintain the peace in Hoenn. Then, just to start off the new year, the rangers meet Adam Lecter, the Hoenn League Champion. The Fallen search for Henry's sealing power, by spying on Henry. When they couldn't defeat him, Adam transforms into the Gold Samurai Ranger and took care of business. However, the rangers had difficulty accepting him. However, when a Fallen Commander attacks, the rangers learn to use him and immediately the rangers combined their zords to form the Dusclops Samurai Megazord. Well, almost everybody accepted him… find out now._

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day as the rangers decided to sit down and relax. It was awesome the time for a new attire change as they all sat down at the house. Henry did wear the red jumper, but it was removed and he wore a red powdered shirt over a blue and white plaid shirt. He still wore the khaki pants. To his right, Turner was sitting next to Henry all humble and cheerful. He untied his hair, letting it go down to shoulder length. However, this time he wore a turquoise t-shirt with navy shorts and sneakers. Next to him, Leona was yawning, cleaning her glasses. She wore a unique pink-black t-shirt. Her left side of the shirt had a sleeve and her right was sleeveless. She also wore denim pants. Jordan, who was sitting next to Leona, was wearing a green t-shirt with golden stripes that ran across the shirt. He also wore grey shorts and white sneakers. Finally, out of the five, Melody wore a light brown choker with red and black tips. She also wore a yellow sleeveless crop top shirt, denim shorts, black knee-high socks, and yellow converse shoes.<p>

"For once the writer of this season decides to change our attire," said Leona, "I couldn't take wearing the purple tie anymore."

The Samurai Rangers looked at Leona. Leona turned to them, "What?"

"That was so random," said Adam, looking at Leona, "Anyway, this is what I wanted to show you."

He took out a golden box that was stowed behind Henry's seat. As he placed it in the middle, he opened the box. The Samurai Rangers looked in awe as they saw a golden Crawdaunt.

"A Crawdaunt?" asked Henry, "Interesting."

"Nice art work?" asked Jordan.

"Uh, I would shut up," said Adam, looking at Jordan, "Because this isn't just any Crawdaunt."

Suddenly, the golden Crawdaunt started moving around. The rangers looked in awe as it stood there flipping back and forth. Adam turned to them, "This is the Crawdaunt Origami Zord."

"What?" asked Leona, looking at Crawdaunt, "How?"

"Simple," said Adam, "Since I suck at drawing characters, I was practicing symbol power with the iSamuraizer. I found out that Origami is easier to understand if you program them."

"That's why you use a cell phone to create symbol power," said Leona, "Electronic Symbol Power! But, will this help us?"

"It will," said Adam, "If I can ever program enough symbol power for it to activate."

Jordan smiled, looking at Adam, "That is amazing!"

Melody agreed with Jordan looking at Adam, "We can draw on our Origami and use symbol power to unleash our zords. However, this is amazing that you can build your own."

"Yeah," said Adam, smiling, "It's really awesome, isn't it?"

Turner looked at the Crawdaunt Zord and then turned to Adam, "You seem to be more of a computer tech than a Samurai if you can build something like this."

Adam's smile dropped as he turned to Turner. His jaw dropped in response, "Turner, I just joined the Poké Rangers, okay? It's nice to be known as the Hoenn League Champion who can do such a thing! Maybe, I should call myself the Samurai Champion."

Turner stood up from the floor and looked at Adam, "I think you need a reality check."

"Excuse me, _you _need a reality check, Mr. I Know Everything about Samurai," said Adam.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asked Turner. Turner and Adam started getting into a dispute. Leona walked over and literally pushed them away. Both landed on the ground. Leona turned to Turner, "We have already accepted Adam. Let's try to get along."

"Leona, Adam's here because we have no choice," said Turner, rubbing his back as he got up from the floor, "Besides, he lacks the adequate training needed to become a samurai."

"Turner," said Adam, "There are other ways to learn this than just the strict traditional ways that you five were taught. You should be happy to have someone unique like me on the team."

Turner shook his head as he turned to Leona. Leona rolled her eyes as she went to sit back down. Melody looked at her.

"Men, they don't get it sometimes," said Leona.

Jordan, Henry, Adam, and Turner turned around one by one to Leona. Leona looked at them as they all said in unison:

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!** _

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan, Melody, and Adam use the Feather Fan, Shocker Spear, and Shadow Blade destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(Scenes of the Samurai Megazord, Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Shadow Battlezord are shown. The Battlewing Megazord flies over the city)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Samurai Disposition<strong>

_**Based on:  
>Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #19: Learning the Samurai Disposition<br>Power Rangers Samurai #13: The Blue and the Gold **_

* * *

><p>"I… just don't understand," said Adam.<p>

Adam, Melody, Leona, and Jordan were having lunch at the Lilycove Department Store. As they saw the winter decorations up, Adam just sat there, looking depressed as Leona looked at him.

"Cheer up," said Leona, "Turner has been…"

"The biggest snob on the face of the planet," said Jordan, "When we first worked with him, we didn't like him either."

"Not we," said Leona, "You!"

Jordan sat silently as Leona smiled, turning to Adam, "Now, Turner, yes he has that attitude, but Juan trained him strictly to the samurai code compared to how we were trained."

"Really?" asked Adam, "Well, he doesn't even want to acknowledge me as a person, either. I mean, I wield a sword and produce symbol power… what else?"

"Well," said Jordan, "It should motivate you to be at his level."

"Jordan's right," said Melody, then she turned her head directly to Adam, "Wait! Why don't you observe what Turner does for a day? Then, use what you observed to apply yourself."

"So, I have to live a samurai life for a day?" asked Adam.

The three Samurai Rangers nodded in unison. Adam sighed, "This is easier said than done."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Faylinn was playing her musical instrument. While playing, the white fuzzy creatures came down, also known as Fuzzies, were swaying with the song. It was a calm day, well for her perspective. She turned to her left, seeing Sangrexa walk into the main portion of their boat. He had a look of concern on his face as he turned toward Faylinn in response to what was going on.

"You know where Kilocto is?" asked Sangrexa.

"He said something about a test he was going to do. He and a Fallen Commander went together to Earth. If it works, you might be able to get out of the Sangre River and take over the region as you planned on many years ago," said Faylinn.

Sangrexa smiled as he sat on the floor, "I chose a good person to be my eyes, ears, and brains, right Faylinn?"

"Indeed, Sangrexa," said Faylinn, "He is extremely intelligent."

* * *

><p>Speaking of Kilocto…<p>

Kilocto was walking around in the woods. He stole a pair of binoculars as he was looking around to find something for this evil scheme he was planning. He noticed something in front of him. Walking toward the bush, he used his tentacle-like powers and ripped the bushes to the side, revealing a well.

"Yes!" said Kilocto, "This is perfect! Now, I just need him to gather the ingredients."

Outside…

A few girls were walking down the street as they were talking about the typical girly things. As they reached the sidewalk, one of them screamed as she fell on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked one of them.

"I broke my nail," she said, "WAAAHH!"

"Oh, you will be crying a lot more," a voice said. The girls turned around as they screamed to see a black Palpitoad monster with green spots. He laughed as he saw the Fallen Soldiers take them prisoner.

"This is a piece of cake," he said.

"What are you going to do with us?" they asked.

"Simple," said the creature, "You guys are the key to get our general out of the Sangre River!"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting to the west as Henry was reading a comic book. Putting it down, he noticed that it was one of Greta's servants. However, he wasn't as sneaky as the typical ones. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked up toward the servant, who was watching something. Henry removed the head piece. Adam then turned around and saw Henry who had the head piece.<p>

"What are you doing wearing a kuroko outfit?" asked Henry.

"Nothing," said Adam, "Just observing Turner."

"Why?" asked Henry.

"So, I can be a true samurai and gain his respect!" said Adam.

"Adam," said Henry, "Turner's going to find out. You will lose more respect than gain."

"Try me," said Adam, stealing the head piece. Henry shook his head.

Later that night, Greta, Earl, and the Samurai Rangers were eating dinner together. However, Adam, dressed in the outfit sat behind Turner. Melody, who was eating sushi was surprised to see Adam eating.

"Why is he there?" asked Melody.

"Good question. He's looking at Turner a lot lately," said Leona.

Turner turned around, "Are you okay? Do you need me?"

Adam shook his head. Turner shrugged as he went to finish eating. Greta looked at him and then poked at Henry. Henry looked at her as he went for his ear.

"Is that Adam?" asked Greta.

"Unfortunately," said Henry, shaking his head. Jordan finished eating and turned toward him, "Seconds?"

Adam smiled behind as he went to grab the plate. However, he accidentally reached too far and landed on top of Turner and Jordan. Plates and glass smashed all over the place. The girls looked at them. Henry, Greta and Earl looked at each other and then turned to see the servant run off quickly as Turner's face was covered in soy sauce.

Later that night…

Adam peeked through Turner's room. Turner took out a piece of paper and his Samuraizer. Adam stood there amazed as he kept writing different water characters. Adam shook his head as he watched the water attacks ripple, ebb and flow throughout his practice. Turner then threw the paper out. He then dressed in a blue kimono with a kendo stick. He kept practicing technique and attack and defensive skills.

"Amazing," muttered Adam as Turner kept working out. Suddenly, the clock started ringing. Adam watched as Turner went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Five minutes later, he was dressed in clean pajamas and his hair was wet from taking a shower. Adam yawned as he slipped into bed, turning the lights off. Adam, however, was already asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Turner walked out of the Sasuke-Sakura House with only a blue t-shirt and white shorts. He started running through the woods. Adam, who was still blinded by the sun, followed him. As Turner made a left, Adam was running toward him. As Turner got up the stairs, he heard a couple of screams. Turner turned around as he heard them.

"Adam, did you hear that?" asked Turner.

"Yes," said Adam. He then turned to Turner, "WHAT?"

He removed the head piece and costume, "How did you know it was me?"

Turner shook his head, "Your head was on the floor, drooling. Come on, let's check it out!"

Adam sighed as he rushed toward him. The two of them were running in the woods. Turner, looking at Adam sighed as he stopped running.

"So," said Turner, "Why are you dressed up like that?"

"I wanted to observe you," said Adam.

"Well, stop. It's not cool. You're just goofing off," said Turner, "That is no way to become a samurai."

The two rangers rushed deeper into the woods. They didn't realize that there were four red spell tags that were glowing back and forth. They snuck behind a rock as they saw nine girls tied up.

"Perfect," said Kilocto.

The Fallen Creature laughed as he withdrew his blade, "Can we kill them?"

"Yes," said Kilocto, "But, with a different weapon. We must behead them with this special axe."

Kilocto reached into the well. He picked up a black axe with a red crust on the outside, "The weapon is made using real Sangre River water. If we kill them, we can create a tunnel to go in and out of the river."

"And if we run out of water…," the creature said.

"Yep, Palpity, you can recharge here instead of going all the way to the river," said Kilocto.

Palpity laughed as he dropped his weapon and took the axe. Turner, who was watching, turned to Adam. Turner took out his Samuraizer.

"Henry? Henry, respond," said Turner, looking at his morpher, "I don't get a signal."

Adam took out his iSamuraizer, "Not even me."

Suddenly, Adam snapped a twig with his foot. Kilocto jumped up and landed on the rock, "Found you!"

He took out his staff and released a purple beam. The two rangers dove as an explosion appeared. Turner and Adam jumped up with their morphers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"Elite Power!"

The two rangers transformed. Turner took out his Samurai Saber while Adam took out his Shadow Blade.

"You have some explaining to do," said Adam.

"Yeah, Fallen Commander," said Turner.

"Oh, that's Palpity," said Kilocto, "I forgot we haven't met. My name is Kilocto, the brains of the Fallen. I help General Sangrexa find ways to raise the Sangre River."

"Fallen Commander or not, we'll get rid of both of you!" said Adam.

"Ha," said Kilocto, "Well, congratulations on finding this place. But, you will not leave here alive. Palpity, kill them."

Palpity laughed, "With pleasure."

The two Samurai Rangers started rushing toward the creature. Palpity laughed as he released a massive sludge attack from his body. The rangers yelled as they slipped on the ground. Adam went to pick up his blade, but it kept slipping.

"Damn, our weapons!" said Adam.

"Yeah," said Turner, trying to pick up his Samurai Saber.

Palpity laughed as he then started to raise the axe on Turner. Turner rolled to his left as he dodged it. Adam got up in response.

"Forget the sword," said Turner. Adam nodded as he jumped up and did a spinning hook kick. Palpity dodged it and punched Adam in the face. He then turned around and went to hug Turner. Turner dodged it by diving underneath. Turner than jumped up and kicked his stomach. Palpity laughed as he struck the axe, causing Adam and Turner to land on the ground. Kilocto then took out his staff and unleashed a purple beam. The rangers yelled as they were thrown off the cliff.

"Fallen Soldiers, don't let them run. Kill them," said Kilocto.

Quickly, the Fallen Soldiers started heading off to attack as Kilocto turned to Palpity, "Kill the girls."

"About that…," said Palpity, showing him the axe, "It got all slimy and dull. It's need to be sharpened."

"FOOL! GET IT SHARPENED!" yelled Kilocto. Palpity nodded as he rushed into the woods. Kilocto smiled as the nine girls started quivering in fear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry opened the door as he sat down at the table with the other Samurai Rangers. They had pieces of paper and their Samuraizers out. They were going to design new characters today. As Henry sat, he looked at his watch. He noticed that Leona, Melody, and Jordan were there. They were just waiting on Turner.

"So, where do you think he ran off to?" asked Henry.

"He's probably jogging," said Leona.

"Yeah," said Melody, looking at Leona, "Around the city."

"He'll show up," said Jordan.

Henry looked at his watch. He then looked at the clock. Training starts in two minutes.

"Usually, he's on the dot," said Henry, looking at the clock, "We wait until we usually start. If not, we are going to find him."

* * *

><p>"Come on!" yelled Adam.<p>

Adam and Turner fell off the cliff, courtesy of Kilocto. Adam was climbing up the wall, trying to get himself out. Turner shook his head as he looked at him. He then looked up to see some of the Fallen Soldiers. Turner grabbed Adam, causing him to land on the ground. Adam was then dragged by Turner as the Fallen Soldiers looked overhead.

"What was that about?" asked Adam.

"Do you want to die," said Turner, "Look at yourself."

Adam noticed down his right arm that there was blood running down. Adam rolled up his sleeve as he saw the massive line. Adam reached for a white handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound. He looked at Turner as he went to see if there were any Fallen Soldiers.

"You are going to stay," said Turner, "I am going to fight the Fallen and rescue the girls. When the coast is clear, get Henry. We won't be able to contact him here since Kilocto still has this area protected."

"You can't go alone!" said Adam.

"At least I'm not dangerously wounded," said Turner, looking at Adam, "You can't go with me in your condition."

Turner started to run as quickly as possible through the woods. Adam looked at him, angry that he would just turn on him like that. Adam decided to chase after him. After all, Adam didn't plan on running away.

While that was happening, Palpity was sharpening the axe. As he was doing that, the girls were screaming as they started to cry. The only one smiling was Kilocto. One of the girls looked at him as he danced around, laughing.

"Cry and look at me all you want. All your sadness will be useful when the Sangre River rises," said Kilocto, smiling, "I wonder if they got the samurai yet."

As Turner was walking through the woods, the Fallen Soldiers started appearing all over the place. As one took a swing at Turner, Turner backed away and kicked him in the stomach. He then dodged the next sword swing and threw the Fallen Soldier on the ground. He punched one of them in the stomach and took his blade. The Fallen Soldiers got up as they went to attack. Turner cut each one of them and then cut the next soldier in the stomach. While he went to take a swing at the creature, Adam stood there watching. He took a vine that was on the tree and swung over. Turner watched as Adam kicked five of them at once. He then jumped on the tree and then back toward the soldiers as he kicked one of them, causing a dynamo effect. Turner looked at Adam in response as he stood looking at the damage.

"Why are you here?" asked Turner.

"Because," said Adam, "I am a ranger just like you. We both have the same purpose and goal. The others treated me the same, why not you? Why are you sparing my life?"

"Because…" said Turner.

"Because I'm NOT like you guys, isn't it?" asked Adam.

Turner stood there quietly. Adam shook his head as he turned to the river that was flowing smoothly. Adam looked at Turner angrily, "Yes, I understand that I am a show-off because I beat the Hoenn League Champ. I understand that this isn't a video game, a spy movie, or a Pokémon battle. I didn't know it was going to be difficult. But, I don't want the Fallen to kill anymore people. I've seen enough of that already. If I have to risk my life to prove a point, so be it!"

Turner looked at Adam with a calm expression. Turner never understood how Adam felt about this. He turned to Adam, patting him on the shoulder, "I apologize. I never realized you had a true opinion about this. I really thought you were just playing around. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure," said Adam, shaking his hand, "However, don't criticize me because I was trained differently."

"I won't," said Turner, smiling.

Adam smiled, "Shall we? It's going to be hard with just us."

"No, actually… Henry should be leaving right around now," said Turner, smiling.

"Why?" asked Adam, "How? Did you contact them?"

"Nope, it is now 9:30am, I'm already late for symbol power training," said Turner.

"Oh," said Adam.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were looking at the clock as they were waiting for a phone call from Turner. Jordan and Leona had mixed expressions as they saw the clock strike 9:30. Henry looked at it and then looked at his watch. Melody looked at her Samuraizer, there wasn't a text or a call from Turner.

"He usually runs into Lilycove Park, right?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said Jordan, looking at him. Henry sighed as he looked at the clock and then at the rangers.

"I have a feeling Turner's in trouble," said Henry, "Let's go."

Meanwhile…

Adam and Turner were climbing up the wooded cliffs as they started running back. However, they noticed the Fallen Soldiers coming up toward him.

"Great," said Turner, "Time to battle."

Adam nodded as he took two pieces of handkerchief. He threw one to Turner. Turner picked it up and looked at Adam.

"Tie it to our hands so we can hold the blades," said Adam.

"Right," said Turner, taking out his Samuraizer.

"Samuraizer, Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

水 光

With a stroke and a flash, they transformed. They withdrew their blades and started jumping toward the creatures. As they get cut, the rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. In seconds, the Fallen Soldiers were destroyed. They quickly headed toward Palpity as he was ready to raise his sword. Turner unleashed his origami, causing Palpity to lose the axe. The axe landed in the well. Kilocto screamed as he saw the rangers free the girls immediately.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Kilocto, "You got to be kidding me!"

"It's over, Kilocto," said Turner.

Kilocto screamed as he grabbed Palpity and ran. Turner and Adam chased after them. As they got to an open field, Adam and Turner flipped over them and landed in front of them.

"Win!" yelled Adam, "You can't get away!"

"You destroyed my plans," said Kilocto, "You deserve punishment! Palpity!"

Palpity laughed as he released his slime. However, the rangers still maintained their weapons as they cut him. Palpity laughed as he threw them on the ground.

"Even if you can hold your weapons," said Palpity, "They're useless."

As they went to attack again, Palpity laughed as he cut them across their bodies and caused them to land on the ground.

"Say goodbye," said Palpity.

"Samurai Saber, Thunder Raigeki!"

Suddenly, blasts of yellow lightning came down from the sky as Palpity was hit hard. Turner and Adam turned around as the other four rangers rushed over with Melody's Samurai Saber in hand.

"Melody!" said Turner, "Thanks!"

Melody nodded, "No problem."

"So, this is why you're late to training," said Henry.

Kilocto gulped as he started walking toward the Sangre River, "Goodbye, Palpity. Have fun trying to defeat those guys!"

"WAIT!" yelled Palpity, looking at Kilocto slipping into the cracks. He then turned around to see the rangers, "Just because you six are together, doesn't mean you can beat me."

"Watch out. He has oily sludge," said Turner.

Henry laughed, "Well, that's easy."

He took out his Torkoal Disk as he placed it on the Samurai Saber. Spinning the saber, his whole saber turned into flames. As Palpity released his sludge, Henry released a fire attack from his saber. Instantly, the oil was burning, causing Palpity to burn in flames.

"I'm burning!" he yelled. Henry turned to Adam and Turner. Turner placed his Kindgra Disk on his Samurai Saber while Adam took out his Dusclops Disk. Spinning the disks, shadow and water auras surrounded it.

"Samurai Saber!"

"Shadow Blade!"

"Water Shadow Dance!"

As Turner released a wave of water, Palpity was engulfed in it. Adam and Turner then turned into shadows and cut him 1,000 times as Palpity was struck to the ground. Instantly, the rangers took out their Origami Disks and placed them on their Samurai Sabers. Spinning the disks, the rangers were illuminated with elemental lights.

"Samurai Sabers!"

"Shadow Blade!"

"Sextuple Slash!"

As the six blades became one, Palpity yelled as he was struck to the ground. Finally, Adam and Turner dragged him toward the well. As Palpity got up, Turner and Adam cut him down, causing him to fall into the well. Flames were unleashed as the two rangers took cover. An explosion occurred.

"Nice," said Turner.

"Thanks bro," said Adam.

"Anytime," said Turner, "Time for Round 2."

Suddenly, Palpity was unleashed ten times bigger. The Samurai Rangers rushed toward the two other rangers.

"Let's do it," said Henry, taking out his Origami. Adam nodded as he took out his Dusclops Disk.

"Summon, Origami Zords!"

"Summon, Dusclops Origami!"

Instantly, Adam's Dusclops Origami Zord was unleashed from the disk as he got into the cockpit. The other Samurai Rangers placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Adam.

The Samurai Megazord removed its helmet as the Dusclops floated down. It split into pieces. The chest and back armor connected to the chest and back of the Megazord. The arms became the outer armor for the arms and the head connected to the top. Inside the main cockpit, Jordan and Leona moved to their right by one as Adam appeared in between Henry and Jordan.

"Dusclops Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"You can't do this to me!" yelled Palpity, releasing sludge-like attacks. Immediately, it disappeared into the shadows and then reappeared. Palpity turned around as the Dusclops Samurai Megazord went to cut. Immediately, Palpity slipped them. The Dusclops Samurai Megazord landed on the ground.

"Damn," said Turner.

"Oil!" he yelled, "Sludge Attack!"

As Palpity released the sludge, Adam yelled as he accidentally pressed a button, causing the Dusclops Samurai Megazord to be reattached. As the Samurai Megazord landed on the ground, the Dusclops Samurai Megazord stood there as Palpity tried to punch the Dusclops Zord.

"Dude, it's a ghost, get real," said Adam, "Will-O-Wisp!"

He released flames from his mouth. Instnantly, Palpity was on fire as the Dusclops Zord connected back to the Samurai Megazord.

"Sorry, guys," said Adam.

"Don't be sorry," said Turner, "It was an accident. Now, let's finish him!"

The Samurai Rangers withdrew their blades.

"Mean Look!"

Instantly, the Dusclops Samurai Megazord released a red energy beam, causing him to become immobilized, unable to escape the rangers. Adam laughed as he took out his Shadow Saber. The others also did as well. Instantly, Adam spun the Dusclops Disk. The arms began to glow bright purple as the Dusclops Samurai Megazord stood ready to charge.

"Dusclops Samurai Megazord, Shadow Force!" yelled Adam. The rangers raised their swords and struck. Instantly, the Dusclops Samurai Megazord dispersed in a black shadow. Instantly, the shadow cut through Palpity. Palpity yelled as blue sparks were coming out of him, causing him to explode. The Dusclops Samurai Megazord stood there in response.

"Victory clap!" said Adam.

Immediately, the Samurai Rangers clapped in response.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Turner.

"Victory is ours!" said Adam, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"So, the Crawdaunt Megazord hasn't moved yet?" asked Jordan.

The Samurai Rangers were back at the house. They were in Adam's room as he was working on the iSamuraizer to program the symbol power.

"Nope," said Adam, "Still needs to be programmed more."

Turner laughed, "That's awesome."

"Yep… I should name it."

"Please don't," said Turner.

"Why not?" asked Adam.

Turner laughed, "Because the name sounds lame, duh."

Adam laughed as he looked at the Crawdaunt and then at Turner. Turner shook his head as Adam started running out of his room, "I will call you… whoever that MC is at the Pokémon Coordination festivals."

Turner changed his attitude as he walked over, "You WILL not use that name in vain!"

Suddenly, Turner slipped on a banana peel as he landed on the ground. The Samurai Rangers laughed as Turner got up from the ground, looking at him in agony.

"Good job," said Adam.

Turner shook his head as he shook hands with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Leona: So, it's Melody's birthday…**

**Adam: We should surprise her. **

**Jordan: Why are you bummed out?**

**Melody: As usual, my birthday is usually the worst day of my life. My family never calls me. It sucks. **

**Turner: Great, another creature…**

**Jordan: Melody? Wake up! Melody!**

**Adam: Time to unleash the Crawdaunt Zord**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Melody**

**Adam: Crawdaunt Battlezord, ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: So, finally Adam gets Turner's respect for being a samurai. Amazed, huh? Well, awesome, isn't it? Well, the next chapter deals with Melody, a little bit of Jordan, and some of Adam.

Also, I might want to throw in this promo to show what you guys are coming up against. Here's why…

Because on February 18, 2012, Power Rangers Samurai will be airing new episodes, which is also known as Power Rangers: Super Samurai. However, because it's in the same theme, I'm going to keep it the same.

Also, if you look on my profile, there is a poll for the next season. Highest vote wins and I will stick to the votes this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>IN FEBRUARY 2012…<strong>

**Greta: Guys, we have a problem. **

**Henry: What is it?**

**Greta: Earl, tell them.**

**Earl: The Fallen have gotten stronger. For some reason, today was the day that the Sangre River has become most active.**

**Leona: So, you're trying to tell us that if we don't get stronger? We are going to die?**

**Earl: Well, gaining strength is different from gaining the keys needed. So… we need to go to the Tengu Temple in Northern Lilycove…**

**Henry: (coughs) Guys! (coughs)**

**Rangers: Henry!**

**Ramnite: There's something you should know about us…**

**Henry: What do you mean?**

**Romnite: Tell him, Ramnite. **

**Leona: Wow, I never expected this…**

**Faylinn: How dare you creep on my past, Pink Ranger!**

**Adam: I am going to need your disks.**

**Rangers: What?**

**Adam: Quickly!**

**Henry: How can we defeat this monster?**

**Adam: Use it!**

**Henry: Super Disk, activate! Power of Justice, Red Super Samurai Ranger, Ready!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Arc:**

**Secrets Revealed (Chapters 23-26)**

**Coming February 11, 2012**

* * *

><p>See you next update!<p> 


	20. Happy Birthday Melody

A/N: Here's Chapter 20! Almost to the halfway point!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After a few battles, Kilocto was researching the secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. Then, they celebrated the end of 2011 with the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, which turned into saving the world from the Fallen again and hoping to maintain the peace in Hoenn. Then, just to start off the new year, the rangers meet Adam Lecter, the Hoenn League Champion. The Fallen search for Henry's sealing power, by spying on Henry. When they couldn't defeat him, Adam transforms into the Gold Samurai Ranger and took care of business. However, the rangers had difficulty accepting him. However, when a Fallen Commander attacks, the rangers learn to use him and immediately the rangers combined their zords to form the Dusclops Samurai Megazord. Well, almost everybody accepted him. Turner thinks that he is still unable to be a part of the team. However, Adam tries to prove him wrong. So, he observes Turner. However, Turner and Adam's bond are tested when they meet Kilocto, the brains of the Fallen. The rangers worked together and eventually defeated the creature that Kilocto had plans for. Adam was then finally accepted. Now that the six rangers are united, will they defeat and save the world? Well, find out next!_

* * *

><p>Melody walked into the throne room of the Sasuke-Samurai House. She was looking around, wondering where everybody was. She was shaking her head as she walked into the throne room.<p>

"I guess Henry wasn't kidding when they said training was cancelled today," said Melody, "Well, time to play some flute."

Meanwhile, in a secret room of the house, Jordan was putting up yellow lights around the room. He turned toward the other rangers and smiled in response.

"This is going to be the best birthday party for Melody!" said Jordan.

"And the best part is that she doesn't know," said Leona, making yellow flowers around her banner.

"Yep," said Turner, setting up the tables, "This is going to be awesome."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The three rangers looked at the door and then Leona and Turner turned to Jordan.

"Password?" asked Jordan.

"I Love Torkoal,"

"Come on in," said Jordan.

Suddenly, Henry slid the door open. He then grabbed the silver dishes that were covered. Placing them on the tables, he quickly walked outside and grabbed the canned cooking fuel that was in the bags with drinks.

"How much was it?" asked Jordan.

Henry closed the door, "Let's just say, we have Greta's credit card. Where's Adam?"

"Adam… is supposed to go buy the cake today," said Leona, "I didn't see him though."

"He needs to go to Fortree City to pick up that cake!" said Jordan. He immediately walked out the door and headed outside to his room.

Upon entering his room, Jordan was angry as he saw Adam sleeping. Adam was wrapped up in sheets as he was thinking about other things. He was turning around in his sheets with a smile on his face.

"Crawdaunt Zord, I summon you!"

He turned on his back as he kept sleeping. The Crawdaunt Zord started to move a little bit as it was looking at Adam sleeping heavily. Jordan decided to take a bell from the nightstand and his Samuraizer. Making the wind symbol, he rang the bell and activated it. A loud echo appeared as Adam woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Adam, getting out of bed.

"WAKE UP, GOLDILOCKS! TIME TO GET A CAKE!" said Jordan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!** _

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan, Melody, and Adam use the Feather Fan, Shocker Spear, and Shadow Blade destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(Scenes of the Samurai Megazord, Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Shadow Battlezord are shown. The Battlewing Megazord flies over the city)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Melody<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #20: Ebi Origami Transformation**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #14: Team Spirit**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Sangre River was roaring as the waves were going back and forth. The boat that the Fallen were on was also going back and forth in response. Kilocto held on as he turned to Faylinn, who was hanging on for dear life. Sangrexa was just sitting there shaking his head.<p>

"I forgot its January," said Kilocto, "This month is the month where the Sangre River is at its coldest and it gets wavy and crazy!"

"That explains why I almost want to vomit every year," said Faylinn.

Sangrexa sat down, yawning as the boat was going back and forth. As they kept going, they noticed a monster coming toward them. It was a Gengar based monster and it had crystal balls all around him. He had green eyes and it was laughing as it looked at the Fallen.

"Gengi," said Faylinn, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I want to have some fun," said Gengi, "Can I?"

"Well, I would like the river to rise," said Kilocto, hanging for dear life, "Go take some spirits and make the river flood."

"Okay," said Gengi, jumping into the Sangre River.

"What's the point of raising the Sangre River if it's going to be restless like this?" asked Faylinn.

"Maybe if Gengi does something about it, we don't have to rock so hard with the river!" said Kilocto, "Now I want to throw up!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside in the middle of the woods, Ramnite and Romnite were sitting outside. They were looking at the ocean that was around the northern coast. They were looking at themselves and at the water.<p>

"We should go back to the Sangre River," said Ramnite.

"We can't," said Romnite, "Brother, if we do, we can't use our human forms."

As they were walking back to the city, they noticed a black car coming from Lilycove. It was a black Toyota Camry with golden stripes on either side. Adam turned around as he noticed the two of them. As he stopped, he pressed the passenger side window to go down.

"You two don't look like ordinary people," said Adam.

"Nope," said Romnite, grabbing his sword. Ramnite grabbed him. Romnite looked at him, shaking his head, "However, we think you are unique too. I hope to meet you again."

Adam pushed down his window as he saw the two of them walk toward the city. A black and white aura surrounded them. Adam pushed button for the windows to go up and looked at the woods in front of them.

"They don't seem to be your _normal _type of people here," said Adam, "Could they be Fallen?"

Suddenly, there was a song blasting from his iSamuraizer. Adam picked up the phone. He noticed that Henry was trying to talk to him. As he slid the screen, he put the phone to his ear.

"What's up?" asked Adam.

"The Fallen's here," said Henry.

Adam sighed, "On my way."

He literally turned around, doing a three-point turn and pushed the gas pedal as he charged through Route 121, back to Lilycove.

* * *

><p>Immediately, Gengi jumped out of the window and as he grabbed another person's soul. He laughed as he shot green eyes into the person and took his soul. The crystal balls began to glow as he had one clear one left.<p>

"Yes," he said, "This should work."

"That's enough!"

Gengi turned around as he saw the rangers, unmorphed.

"What do you want?" he asked, "I only need one of you."

"Prepare to lose," said Henry, taking out his Samuraizer.

"Samuraizers!"

"iSamuraizer!"

"Let's Samuraize!"

"Elite Power!"

火 水 心 風 雷 光

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

Turner took out his Hydro Bow and started shooting. The monster yelled as he was hit repeatedly with the arrows. He rolled around as he saw Jordan and Adam jump up to attack.

"Attack of the Crystal Balls!"

He dispersed into the shadows as his crystal balls slaughtered Adam and Jordan. He then appeared with a blade, cutting them in the face. The two rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Next, Gengi laughed as he swarmed toward the other four rangers. Turner and Henry were hit and then Leona. As it came toward Melody, Melody went to cut one. However, Gengi materialized and threw her down on the ground. Gengi's eyes began to glow bright green as his eyes shot down into her visor. She groaned as she lay there. A yellow aura surrounded her as she transformed out of her suit. Her face was pale with zombie-like characteristics.

"MELODY!" screamed Leona, rushing toward her. She lifted her body a little, "Melody, answer me. Wake up!"

"What did you do to her?" asked Henry, looking at the creature with blade in hand.

"Simple. I stole her soul. She completed my souls that I needed for this task. Rangers, if you want the Yellow Ranger back, you have 24 hours from now. Otherwise, her body will go into a deep sleep.

"Well, we're going to stop you!" said Adam.

"I got a news flash for you, Gold. I'm not coming up here. I'm staying in the Sangre River," he said. The Samurai Rangers looked at him, laughing a little bit. Adam looked at him, "Uh-huh, we'll go too and stop you."

"Fool," said Gengi, "The Sangre River is untouchable by humans. Only Fallen are allowed."

The Samurai Rangers stopped laughing, hearing this. Gengi laughed, "You humans think everything is possible. It's quite sad."

He laughed as he started walking away. Turner and Jordan looked at each other and gripped their Samurai Sabers. They jumped up and went to start cutting. Gengi split into crystal balls, smacking them on the ground. As Gengi jumped up to do a quick body slam, Adam withdrew his Shadow Saber and rushed toward the creature. Gengi took out his blade and went to attack them, but Adam blocked it just in time. He took out a black disk with blue and red labels on top of it. As he connected them, Henry jumped up to attack. Gengi split into crystal balls causing Adam to strike one of them. Gengi then rematerialized and headed for the big crack in the wall of an old apartment building.

"Later, Samurai weaklings," he said, disappearing into the crack. The Samurai Rangers stood there, appalled at what just happened. Henry turned around, picking up Melody. Leona was silent as she stood up looking at the other rangers. Turner and Jordan looked at each other, silently. As for Adam though, he looked at the crack that Gengi went through. He shook his head as the Samurai Rangers walked away, heading back to the house.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

Earl sighed as he looked at the rangers and turned to Greta, who was sitting down as well. Earl started coughing a little bit as he turned to the others.

"So, Earl, who's this Gengi guy?" asked Henry.

"He's a soul eater," said Earl, "He can only eat 60 souls every 24 hours. Unfortunately, Melody was number 60. People will be sent to hospitals, just like in the old times. However, there is no cure."

"What do you mean?" asked Henry, "Melody's going to die?"

"Yes. However, there is a way," said Earl, "You five must defeat him alone."

The rangers looked at Earl. Jordan stood up in response, "Earl, he's staying in the Sangre River. Greta mentioned that we can't even step in there because we're human!"

"He's right," said Leona, "So, how can we save Melody if he's going to stay there?"

Jordan grumbled as he punched the wall with his right hand, "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO? How can we even get into the Sangre River?"

Greta sighed, "I think we need to relax and step back a little bit. We still have 20 hours left to save Melody. That's more than plenty of time to get Melody back and defeat Gengi at the same time."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Outside, Adam was sitting on the bench with his iSamuraizer. His Crawdaunt Zord was sitting there as Adam was pressing a couple of buttons. He pressed the word 活 (life) on his iSamuraizer. The symbol began to glow bright gold.

"Symbol Power, Life!"

He unleashed it into the Crawdaunt Zord. The Crawdaunt Zord moved a little bit, but it wasn't enough to Adam's standing.

"Come on!" yelled Adam, opening his iSamuraizer, "Symbol Power, Life!"

He pressed the button again and the symbol went into the Crawdaunt Zord. He also had the same effect.

"This is going to take forever," said Adam, drinking an energy drink, "But, I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The boat on the Sangre River was rocking back and forth. Gengi laughed as he was looking at the red sky and then at the waves as he was having an awesome time feeling the rock.

"Cry all you want humans," he said, "Death is sure to come sooner than you think. The best part is your loved ones are going to have no choice but to let you die!"

Laughter filled the whole room with the thunder and lightning that caused the ship to rise and rock with every laugh coming from his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

The sun was peaking in the house. As the rangers woke up, they headed into the infirmary where Melody was laying down. As Jordan sat down next to her, she started coughing a little bit.

"What the hell?" asked Jordan, turning to the other rangers as they walked inside, "She's awake."

The rangers hovered over Melody as she woke up.

"Are you okay?" asked Leona.

"Yeah," she said, "I couldn't fight. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," said Henry, "We'll try to save you."

Melody nodded. She then looked at the sky, "I feel nothing."

She closed her eyes. The rangers gasped as Jordan tried shaking her, "Melody, wake up! Melody! Melody!"

Jordan looked up at Henry and then at the others. He carefully got up and marched out the door. Turner and Leona went to stop him, but Jordan pushed both of them as he walked out the door. The two of them rushed out. Henry looked at Greta, who was watching this whole thing play out.

"Greta, take care of Melody," said Henry.

She walked over toward him as Henry took off after Jordan.

Outside, Jordan was running with his Samurai Saber looking at the crack of the wall that Gengi did escape from. He looked around with anger as he gripped his sword tightly.

"COME ON OUT, GENGI! I'M READY TO ROLL! BRING IT ON!"

He withdrew his saber and started making cuts along the solid columns. As he did so, he turned around and kept cutting. As he did, Leona and Turner were rushing toward him. Jordan was grabbed by either side. He was then thrown on the ground.

"Cutting the wall isn't going to solve anything," said Turner.

"Yeah, are you out of your mind?" asked Leona.

Jordan pushed Turner and Leona away from him as he got up. Henry then walked toward them as he looked at Jordan.

"Jordan, let's think right now… this isn't the way," said Henry.

"Uh, let me tell you something," said Jordan, "I don't care about Gengi. I want Melody's soul back. If I don't get her soul back, I won't forgive myself and I would have to deal with it for the rest of my life! I am not going to let this asshole win!"

"Jordan…," said Turner, "What are you saying?"

"If I have to go to the Sangre River to save Melody, I will," said Jordan.

"Oh, Green Ranger, you want to?"

Jordan turned around. The Samurai Rangers turned around as they saw Ramnite and Romnite walking toard them. Henry rolled his eyes, aware that he was there.

"Can I help you?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, I would like you to fight us, but you are kind of busy," said Romnite.

"No shit," said Leona, "I think it's best if you leave, please."

"Well," said Ramnite, "Then we can't help you get into the Sangre River."

The rangers looked at them. Turner looked at him, "Oh, really? How?"

"Simple. Sacrifice your human side and become part of the Fallen. That is, if you want to save Melody," said Ramnite.

The rangers looked at each other and then turned to Ramnite. Leona looked at him, appalled, "Become a Fallen? Like you?"

"Yep," said Romnite, "You don't have that much time. I would do so…"

The two of them began to glow in black and white aura. The rangers watched as he dashed back and forth and disappeared into the darkness. Turner turned to Henry, "Henry, what do you think we should do?"

"Should we sacrifice ourselves and become the Fallen?" asked Leona.

"Henry!" yelled Jordan.

Henry froze. What should they do? They would sacrifice their human morals, value, quality, and body and transform into their enemies to save Melody? Is there another option? What can be done to save her? Time was of the essence.

"I'll do it," said Jordan.

The rangers looked at Jordan. Henry walked over toward him, "Excuse me?"

"Yep," said Jordan.

"We have a mission," said Henry, "Becoming the enemy is…"

"I want to save Melody," said Jordan, turning to Henry, "I don't care about the Fallen right now. I told you that."

Leona turned to Jordan, "Then, I'm going with you. For her sake, I think its best."

"You guys need to stop this nonsense!" said Henry, "Yes, we're human. We have emotions which is understandable. But, what were we the moment we picked up those Samuraizers? We are Samurai! We got to put those emotions on the back burner right now."

"So what?" asked Jordan, "We don't leave samurai behind because of an affliction! Melody did not deserve this. She is such a strong fighter!"

"Yeah," said Leona, "No offense, but I don't want to be responsible for the lives of 60 people."

"Henry, yes we are emotional samurai and we do let the emotions distract us from our goal, but if we don't do something, we are going to be responsible for those lives. We will have failed our mission," said Turner.

Henry stood there as he looked at the three of them. It's best for them to go, but will it harm them in the process? How much will they need to sacrifice? Henry nodded, agreeing that this was the only way.

"Hey guys!"

The rangers turned around. Adam was running with his black backpack. As he knelt down, he took the Crawdaunt Origami out of his backpack.

"What are you doing?" asked Jordan.

Adam looked at him as he placed the Crawdaunt Disk on his iSamuraizer, "I have an idea."

"What?" asked Jordan, "Will this get us into the river?"

"No," said Adam, "We'll get Gengi from the river."

The rangers looked at him as he looked at the rangers. He stood up in response to their puzzlement, "Take out your Samurai Sabers and follow my instructions!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, in the Sangre River, Gengi was laughing. He looked at the river as it started to settle. He laughed as he looked at the red waves come up and down. He laughed, looking at them.<p>

"Just two more hours," he said. Suddenly, he felt something burning from his body. He looked down to see a gold light come out of it, "What the hell?"

Outside, the rangers spun their disks as white lines and a gold energy beam came out of their arsenal, causing Crawdaunt to grow bigger.

"Again!" said Adam, pressing the buttons. The Samurai Rangers then spun the disks and the same process was used. Crawdaunt got ten times bigger. He turned to the other rangers, "We need more symbol power!"

The rangers nodded as they spun the white disk on their sabers. A magical white light laminated the sabers. Adam pressed the buttons for symbol power and they were released. Crawdaunt got ten times bigger.

"One more!" yelled Adam.

The Symbol Power was unleashed as Crawdaunt became a massive weapon to the rangers. Immediately, a red glow came out of the crack, causing Gengi to fly forward. The Crawdaunt Zord knocked it down. Gengi got up, angrily as he turned to the other rangers in agony.

"What is that?" asked Gengi.

"Simple. The Crawdaunt Origami Zord," said Adam, "Thanks for coming out on such short notice. It was my idea."

"How?" asked Gengi.

"When I attacked you, I marked you with my Shadow Blade, sending electronic characters into your body. With these guys, we were able to activate the Crawdaunt Zord… and lure you here," said Adam, "After all, electronic symbol power is just like programming words into a computer… except no brushstrokes."

"Now that you're here," said Jordan, "It's time to exterminate you… permanently."

"Unforgivable," said Leona.

"You WILL return those souls," said Turner.

"Make me," said Gengi.

Henry and Adam took out their morphers, "Let's battle!"

The rangers took out their morphers.

"Samuraizers! Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer! Elite Power!"

Transforming, the rangers morphed into their suits. As Gengi released a shadow attack, Adam lunged forward with his Shadow Blade. Gengi screamed as he went to use his attack, but Adam kept cutting back and forth with his blade. Gengi screamed as he looked at Adam, "Why can't I use my attack?"

"My character on your body immobilized your moves," said Adam.

Gengi laughed as he jumped away. Turner and Leona nodded as they took out their Hydro Bow and Mind Slicer. As Turner released the Hydro Bow, Leona threw her Mind Slicer toward the creature. Gengi yelled as they landed on the ground. Next, Jordan started charging with his Feather Fan. He yelled as he pulled the trigger, releasing a gust of wind. As he released the gust of wind, Gengi yelled as he was blown backward. As Jordan flipped behind Gengi, he released the Feather Fan attack. Gengi yelled as he was flying toward Henry. Henry gripped his Fire Machete and cut across Gengi. Gengi yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Round 1, finished!" said Jordan.

"One step closer to saving Melody," said Leona, smiling. Suddenly, she turned around seeing Gengi grow ten times bigger.

"Really, Round 2?" asked Gengi.

"Without Melody, we can't form the Samurai Megazord," said Leona.

"No need to," said Adam, "Let me battle. Crawdaunt Zord, let's go!"

He jumped up and landed in the cockpit. He took out his Shadow Blade and placed it in the control system. He placed the Crawdaunt Disk on the blade.

"Alright, Crawdaunt Origami Zord, engage!"

The Crawdaunt Zord started moving toward Gengi. Gengi released a Shadow Ball attack. The Crawdaunt Zord took the Shadow Ball and smacked it back. Gengi screamed as he was hit repulsively.

"Damn!" said Jordan, "That is amazing!"

"How dare you do this to me?" asked Gengi.

"Oh, this Crawdaunt Zord has more things than just reflecting back your attack," said Adam, smiling, "Crabhammer!"

The Crabhammer attack hit Gengi repeatedly. Gengi was then caught in its pincers. He yelled as he was hit repeatedly by the attack. Gengi yelled as he was bit intensely. He was then thrown back into the ground. Suddenly, the Giant Fallen Soldiers jumped out of the buildings, ready to strike.

"Perfect," said Adam, "Bubblebeam!"

A blast of bubbles came out of his body. Gengi yelled as he was hit repeatedly. Gengi yelled as he fell back. The bubbles hit them repeatedly causing them to explode. Gengi laughed as he looked at the Crawdaunt Zord, "That golden trophy's not going to save you!"

"Now," said Adam, "For your viewing pleasure."

He took out his iSamuraizer. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord East, Ready to Battle!" said Adam.

The Giant Fallen Soldiers were coming in from either side. The Crawdaunt Battlezord punched three of them. As two came from either side, the Crawdaunt Battlezord lifted its arms up and punched three of them in the stomach. With a Mega Punch three landed on the ground again. The Crawdaunt Battlezord turned around as two came up with its arrows.

"Now, you want to try again… let's go to the wheel," he said, spinning it. It landed on a green label which said 'West' on it. The head of the Crawdaunt Zord began to green and it had a silver helmet attached to it. The tail of the Crawdaunt detached as it became a main weapon.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord West, Ready to Battle!" he said.

As they started throwing arrows, the tail deflected most of the attacks. Adam smiled as he kept waving. However, he was then attacked by the others.

"Great," he said, "I'm screwed."

As the Giant Fallen Soldiers went to aim and fire their arrows, they were then shot by laser beams. Adam turned around, noticing the Samurai Battle Cruiser floating in the air, flying through and destroying the Giant Fallen Soldiers.

"Thought you might need some help," said Henry.

"Thanks," said Adam, "Meanwhile, let's go south!"

He spun the wheel. A navy blue label appeared which said 'South' on it. Immediately, the helmet disappeared and a blue and black helmet materialized with gold pointy beads on either side. The claws came out and two silver like blades appeared.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord South, Ready to Battle!"

As one of the Fallen Soldiers went to battle, Adam laughed as he cut them down in size with the silver blades. He then cut all around him, causing all of them to land on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Come on!" said Gengi, taking out a shadow-like saber, "Stop changing forms!"

"How about you shut up so I can kick your ass?" asked Adam. The Crawdaunt Battlezord moved forward and blocked the attack. Gengi struck with his saber, causing the Crawdaunt Battlezord to knock it out of his grasp. Gengi turned around as he noticed the sabers going bright blue.

"Night Slash!" said Adam.

Immediately, the Crawdaunt Battlezord raised its blades and cut across in an X formation. Gengi screamed as he landed on the ground. Adam laughed as he spun the wheel, turning back into East. The pincers materialized.

"Now for the finisher!" said Adam.

"NOOOO!" yelled Gengi.

"Guillotine Crash!" he yelled.

Immediately, the pincers began to glow bright gold. As they clamped on to Gengi, Gengi screamed as red bolts came out from the claws. Gengi yelled as he was electrocuted. Immediately, the clamps were released and Gengi exploded.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Adam, doing a victory clap at the end, "Victory is ours!"

Immediately, crystal like balls emerged from its body, scattering to all parts of the world.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"So, I almost died?" asked Melody.

Leona and Melody were walking through the corridors of the Sasuke-Sakura House. Leona nodded, "Yep. But, it's all over now. Adam took care of it. Now, we move on to something awesome."

"What are you talking about?" asked Melody.

Leona grabbed her by the hand as they headed into the secret room, "Trust me."

As the two walked in, the lights kicked on. Melody stood there in awe as a yellow cake stood there on the table with the other Samurai Rangers, Greta, and Earl.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Melody smiled, "Guys, I… I don't know what to say… thank you!"

"Can we also celebrate Crawdaunt's Birthday?" asked Adam.

The rangers looked at Adam. Adam shrugged and the rangers looked at him. Jordan coughed up, "No."

Adam sighed as Jordan turned toward Melody, "Well, I am happy that things worked out."

Melody smiled, "Yeah. You see, I am happy that you guys did this. I never celebrated my birthday at all because of my past. For once, I feel happy."

Leona looked at Melody, "You look like you want to cry… it's okay to have happy tears."

Melody looked at Leona. Melody's eyes were getting puffy as she went to hug Leona. Leona smiled as she patted her head. Henry and the others smiled as they looked at the cake.

"Well, I'm starving!" said Adam, "Let's eat!"

Turner sighed, "Let's not ruin the moment."

"What moment?" asked Adam.

Turner rolled his eyes, "Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**?: Hello, son.**

**Jordan: Dad? **

**Leona: A family reunion? So sweet!  
><strong>

**Adam: Oh where is it?**

**Henry: What is with the Pokémon?**

**Jordan: We are held hostage at a restaurant… great.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 21: Like Father, Like Son**

**Leona: He will find a way. We just got to believe it.**

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating. I am back at college. I have been swamped. So, the Samurai arc will have to wait until March…. However, I will have Chapter 21 up soon. Give me time. I never expected to do my term paper in February, practice four instruments, etc. It's a lot to do.

Also, if you haven't had a chance to look, the poll is still up for which season is next. You have till like Chapter 26 to vote. So, if you haven't voted, do it now. Note, I will go by the votes. Once that happens, I will decide if I keep the characters or ask for new.

Could you believe it though that I am already in the 20s? Sweet. Oh well, talk to you later… bye!


	21. Like Father, Like Son

A/N: Here is Chapter 21!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After a few battles, Kilocto was researching the secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. Then, they celebrated the end of 2011 with the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, which turned into saving the world from the Fallen again and hoping to maintain the peace in Hoenn. Then, just to start off the new year, the rangers meet Adam Lecter, the Hoenn League Champion. The Fallen search for Henry's sealing power, by spying on Henry. When they couldn't defeat him, Adam transforms into the Gold Samurai Ranger and took care of business. However, the rangers had difficulty accepting him. However, when a Fallen Commander attacks, the rangers learn to use him and immediately the rangers combined their zords to form the Dusclops Samurai Megazord. Well, almost everybody accepted him. Turner thinks that he is still unable to be a part of the team. However, Adam tries to prove him wrong. So, he observes Turner. However, Turner and Adam's bond are tested when they meet Kilocto, the brains of the Fallen. The rangers worked together and eventually defeated the creature that Kilocto had plans for. Adam was then finally accepted. After that, it was Melody's birthday. The rangers planned a surprise party. That is, until Gengi sucks her soul. Adam's Crawdaunt Battlezord was the solution to regaining the souls. What will happen next? Well, find out next!_

* * *

><p>"Dusclops!"<p>

Adam was running around the city. It was obvious what he did. Ever since he activated the Dusclops Origami, the Origami literally decided to do its own thing. It was to get lost, making Adam search all over the city.

"This sucks," said Adam, "I should've watched it. But, no, I didn't want to. I thought it would sleep like the others. Guess I was wrong."

While he ran all over the city, certain Fallen Soldiers popped out of the walls, causing massive chaos to occur. As the Fallen Soldiers started cutting and killing people, the Fallen Soldiers started laughing. That is, until they heard the sound of drum rolls. They turned around to see the Samurai Rangers, morphed, ready to battle.

"Time to take them down," said Henry.

"Right," said the rangers, "Samurai Sabers, ready!"

Immediately, upon withdrawal, the Samurai Rangers started cutting the Fallen Soldiers into pieces. As usual, the Fallen Soldiers started dropping like flies. Ten seconds later, they destroyed the soldiers and met up together.

"Well, that was easy," said Turner.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Henry, "Turner, you and Melody go one direction. Leona and Jordan go the other way. We must patrol immediately."

The rangers nodded as they split up throughout the whole entire city.

Meanwhile…

"Anybody home?"

A Golem like creature walked toward the ship. He also had a Dragonair around his body with two green globes placed on either side.

"Well, he's not here?" he asked, "Well, I guess I can hang out here. Besides, what can happen? My plan is just beginning!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!** _

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan, Melody, and Adam use the Feather Fan, Shocker Spear, and Shadow Blade destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(Scenes of the Samurai Megazord, Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Shadow Battlezord are shown. The Battlewing Megazord flies over the city)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Like Father, Like Son<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #21: Father and Son Bears?**_

* * *

><p>Leona and Jordan were walking along the streets of Lilycove City. Leona was shaking her head as they were walking forward toward the edge of where the main road ended. As they stood there, looking at the ocean, she turned to Jordan in response.<p>

"Nothing out of the ordinary," said Leona, shrugging as she turned to Jordan, "Let's return to the mansion."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "How about we take the day off?"

"Uh, Jordan, it's training time," said Leona.

Jordan walked up to her closer, "PLEASE!"

Leona rolled her eyes, "Alright, for heaven's sake."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

A businessman was walking back toward his place of work. He was rubbing his hands because of the cold weather. Apparently, he was stupid enough not to wear gloves as he kept walking. Suddenly, the creature appeared and jumped him from behind. A green boulder attached to his head. Green eyes materialized from his head as the businessman noticed a few bikes. He picked up a metal pole and started beating the bikes. The creature laughed as the Fallen Soldiers appeared. One of them gave the businessman a red saber.

"Huzzah!"

* * *

><p>"Really? You wanted to go to iHop?" asked Leona.<p>

"Yeah," said Jordan, "I miss having pancakes."

The rangers sat next to the windows of the restaurant. Leona was shaking her head as she was eating an omelet while Jordan was having beautiful cinnamon pancakes, "So, where was Greta at the time of the attack?"

"She got sick with the flu. Henry and she argued about going to the doctor. She did go eventually," said Leona, "Just like a parent-child fight."

"Story of my life," said Jordan, "Why do you think I'm messed up?"

Leona began to cut in to the eggs, "You're blaming your parents?"

"Yeah," said Jordan, "It's a long story."

As he went to take a bite, a person stood over Jordan. Jordan looked up in response. He had the same brown hair as Jordan with green eyes instead. He wore a black Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts.

"What about me, son?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Dad," said Jordan, gulped.

"That's your father?" asked Leona, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Leona. Jordan's friend."

"Ah, thanks. You can call me Shane," he said.

Leona smiled as she turned to Jordan, "Okay, let him sit with us!"

"Uh, are you out of your mind?" asked Jordan. Before he could say no more, Leona smacked him on the head. Jordan yelped in pain and rubbed his head, "Feel free to join us."

As he sat down next to them, Leona smiled as Shane got a glass of apple juice, pancakes and smiled at his son. Jordan rolled his eyes as he smashed his head into the wall.

"So… your friend is really nice," said Shane, "I would give her a 6 out of 6. Date her!"

Jordan rolled his eyes, "We're just friends."

"Yeah," said Shane, "You say that now. So, has Jordan competed yet?"

Leona sighed, "We were supposed to compete in the Hoenn League, but we kind of got held back. We will next year."

"Oh good," said Shane, "His Pokémon training skills are lacking."

Jordan turned around, "And what does that supposed to mean?"

Shane chuckled. Leona cracked a smile as she went to sip her glass. She then noticed a businessman with a green orb on his head, walking toward the bar. She rubbed her chin as she tried to look like she wasn't noticing the person.

"Uh, does that guy realize he has a green orb on his head?" asked Leona.

Suddenly, the businessman withdrew a red saber and grabbed a woman. The people started screaming as Jordan, Shane, and Leona stood up. Shane looked at them as Jordan and Leona stood there fiercely.

"Something tells me it's more than just an orb on his head," said Jordan.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "I am in charge now. This whole restaurant is under my control. You are my hostages!"

Leona looked at Jordan. Jordan then noticed a Togepi that was sitting on the table, right next to the person.

"Get the Togepi," whispered Leona, "I'll deal with him."

Jordan nodded. As the businessman turned away, Jordan quickly got on all fours and started crawling around as he started looking around, Jordan looked up to see the Togepi. He then looked back to see Leona, who was waiting. Immediately, Jordan nodded. He reached for the Togepi as Leona charged up to attack. However, Shane arrived in front of her.

"Dad!" said Jordan, taking Togepi.

Suddenly, as he went to strike, Shane pushed Leona out of the way. However, the blade made a little cut across his shoulder. Shane groaned in pain as Leona saw what happened.

"Everyone, run!" yelled Jordan.

Immediately, people started running away including Jordan and Togepi. However, the Fallen Soldiers erupted from the cracks, surrounding the remaining prisoners.

"You will obey me!" he yelled.

Shane started quivering as he looked at Leona. Leona sat down, gulping as she saw the woman that had a baby in her arms. She then turned to Shane who stood there with fright.

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

"We made it!" said Jordan, carrying the stranger's Togepi. However, he noticed a red car driving by, nearly running them over. Jordan watched as the person had a green orb on its head, screaming as it started running over people. Next, a Raichu appeared with a green orb. It released a Thunder attack, electrocuting people. After that, a crazy woman screamed as she had a red saber, ready to cut.

"This is bad," said Jordan, taking out his Samuraizer, "Henry, get to Lilycove Square!"

As he hung up the phone, the woman came down with her saber. Jordan ducked and then landed on the ground. Rolling along the pavement, she came down with her saber. Jordan took out his Samurai Saber and blocked the attack. He casted off the saber and kicked her in the stomach. He realized that she's human. Slashing her would be murder. He then looked up to see the orb. As she swung across, Jordan flipped back, and kicked the saber out of her hand. The saber cut across the orb, breaking it in half. Jordan sighed as the woman landed on the ground. The spell was broken. She screamed as she started running away.

"Glad that's over," said Jordan, "This should be easy."

Suddenly, as a group of people started running from two people, the other Samurai Rangers arrived.

"Hey," said Henry, "What's up?"

"Those people are under control. Cut the boulders," said Jordan.

Turner and Melody nodded as they stretched out their hands. A blue and yellow aura appeared as their Samurai Sabers materialized.

"Let us deal with it," said Turner.

"Agreed," said Melody.

The two of them jumped up and cut the boulders on their heads. The spell was broken as they dashed toward safety with the other people. Henry turned to Jordan, "Was that the last of them?"

"No," said Jordan, "There's one at the iHop. Leona's held hostage with other people."

Immediately, the rangers had surprised responses as Jordan stood there in response. If it wasn't for his father, everyone would be free. Things would have been solved if it wasn't for his father. Jordan sighed as he took out his Samuraizer.

* * *

><p>Inside…<p>

The Fallen Soldiers surrounded the people. As the woman held the baby tightly, Leona was taking care of Shane's wound. As she applied water on it, Shane hissed as she went to tie up the wound.

"At least it wasn't superficial," said Leona, "You were lucky."

"Thanks," he said.

Leona smiled as she took out her Samuraizer. She read the message and nodded in response.

"Okay," said Jordan, "Leona will let us know when it's safe to enter."

"I can't believe your father is in this," said Turner.

"I know. What an asshole," said Jordan, shaking his head in response. This caused Melody to look at Jordan with a pissed off look. As Jordan went to turn to her, she immediately walked up to him. Melody looked at Jordan, "You shouldn't talk about your dad that way."

"But, it's true!" said Jordan, looking at her, "You know what his philosophy is to life? Have fun! Have sex! Do drugs! Be a MAN! Well, that's what caused him to go to jail on many an occasion. My sister and I were glad to leave him to start our own journeys because we couldn't stand it anymore. We had no choice. I didn't want to be like him."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "At least you aren't like him. Jordan, you choose your path."

Jordan nodded. He then turned to see the Raichu running toward him. Henry took out his Samurai Saber and cut across the orb. Raichu screamed as it landed on the ground. It started running away. Jordan smiled as he carried the Togepi that was the stranger's.

"Okay, it's totally obvious. The Fallen Commander is behind this," said Henry, "Jordan, I leave you to do the rescuing. Melody, Turner, we will find the source."

The three rangers nodded as they split off.

Jordan stood on the bridge that led to the restaurant. He looked at his Samuraizer. Leona replied back, asking what time.

"Simple," said Jordan, "At 2:30pm, we begin."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Is he out of his mind?" asked Shane, "It's Jordan! This could kill him."

"But, Shane," said Leona, "Jordan's experienced. Eight minutes… that's all we need."

Shane gulped as he looked at the clock. It was now 2:22pm as he looked at her. Leona nodded as she sat there silently.

While that was happening, the creature kept plopping green orbs on heads, causing people and Pokémon to go scurry off with evil. As he laughed, he turned to his left.

"Who are you?"

Henry, Turner, and Melody stood there with looks of anger.

"We found the source," said Henry, "You're screwed, Fallen."

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 雷

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Oh come on," the creature asked, "Do you think my orbs were awesome?"

Henry shook his head as he placed his saber behind his back, "No. Turner and Melody, deal with the affected people."

"Right," said Melody and Turner, running away from Henry. Henry took out his Samurai Saber and started cutting the creature. He laughed as he ducked and blocked the attack. He then punched Henry in the stomach.

"That's right," he said, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Five more minutes," said Leona, looking at Shane. Shane's expression was cold, yet frantic on the inside. He was scared, looking at Leona, "Hey, how come you didn't tell me about the baby that was in the booth at the time me and Jordan went to jump?"

"There was a child?" asked Shane.

Leona nodded. Leona turned to the booth, "If it wasn't for you, the baby would have been in danger… and our secret would be revealed."

"Secret?" asked Shane.

Leona sighed as she got closer to Jordan's father, "Jordan, your son is a Poké Ranger."

Shane looked at Leona with a surprised look, "Nah, you're joking."

Leona shook her head, "No. I'm not joking."

Shane looked at Leona, "Well, for once. Jordan has grown."

Leona looked at him. Shane sighed, "Well, I wasn't the perfect dad. My wife died when Jordan was 14 years old. I was so depressed about her death, I didn't have the confidence to go up and talk to someone. I had prostitutes come in my house with booze and alcohol, I was arrested in front of my own children. It got to the point where both Jordan and his sister left to go on a journey that I got worse. This was the first time I saw him. No wonder he's pissed at me. I am a very bad father."

Leona looked at Shane, "Shane, Jordan made an adult decision. At least you guys were able to reunite. The point of being a father and son is to develop a relationship and become best friends. It's called unconditional love."

"How do you know?" asked Shane.

"Because, I know," said Leona, smiling, "Let's not talk about my story. My story is too long and we don't have time to discuss this. Five seconds."

She was looking at the businessman with the Fallen Soldiers. Immediately, a pink aura surrounded her hands as her Samurai Saber materialized. The Fallen Soldiers jumped up to attack. She cut three of them at once and then jumped toward the businessman, cutting the orb. The businessman screamed as he ran away with the rest of the people. Shane looked at Leona in response.

"Not bad," said Shane.

"You can thank me later," said Leona, "Come on."

Suddenly, as more Fallen Soldiers appeared, a gust of wind appeared from the ceiling, causing the Fallen Soldiers to crash through the windows, landing on the ground. Leona turned around as Jordan appeared with his Samurai Saber. He turned toward Shane, "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe you are a ranger," said Shane.

Jordan turned to Leona, "You told him?"

"Didn't really have a choice," said Leona, "Now, come on. We have Fallen to kick!"

Jordan nodded as he lifted his shirt. Togepi popped out of his shirt and landed toward the woman that was looking for it.

"You had a Togepi underneath you the whole time?" asked Leona.

"I couldn't let it get cut," said Jordan, turning to Shane, "Did you bother Leona?"

"No," said Shane, "Not at all. You have grown up my son."

Jordan smiled as he looked at Shane, "Well… I'm sorry for leaving."

"I think it was for the best, son," said Shane, "You didn't need to experience anymore. So, want to do breakfast when you return?"

Jordan chuckled, "Yeah, I'll be glad too."

Leona turned to Jordan. Jordan nodded as he grabbed his Samurai Saber, "We have to go."

"Alright," said Shane.

Jordan and Leona rushed out of the restaurant, heading toward the town. The rangers were rushing as fast as they could as they were running. They ran as fast as they could. As Turner and Melody ran up toward them, Henry was cutting the creature back and forth, causing him grief.

Immediately, Henry and the others were dodging the boulders that the creature kept shooting out. Henry and the others kept blocking back and forth. When more came over, Henry took out his Torkoal Disk and spun it. Fire materialized from the blade.

"Samurai Saber, Sacred Fire Strike!"

He released a stream of flames, which caused the boulders to turn into coal. The creature screamed in response.

"My orbs!" he yelled. He then turned to see Henry with the Fire Machete. As he was struck by the attack, the creature was sent flying.

"I guess," said Leona, "You can finish him."

Turner and Melody nodded as they took out their disks and placed them on their sabers. Spinning them, the two of them jumped up to the sky and went to attack.

"Samurai Sabers, Water Lightning Dance!"

Spinning around, a wave of blue and yellow light came out of their sabers as he flew into the sky, exploding into pieces.

"Not bad," said Jordan, running toward them," But, what about Round 2?"

Suddenly, the Fallen Commander emerged from the ground. He screamed as he started throwing boulders and orbs at the ground, causing explosions. Henry turned to Jordan and Leona.

"Let's do it," said Leona.

"Ready when you are!" said Jordan.

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

The two of them created their symbols and transformed. The rangers then took out their Origami.

* * *

><p>"Torkoal Origami Zord!"<p>

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords.

"Summon, Artillery Zords!"

With a spin of the disks, the Heracross, Relicanth, and Persian Zords emerged from their sabers. Next, Henry and the other rangers drew the 超融合 symbol.

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Yes," said Adam, seeing the Dusclops Disk on the ground, "I am never letting you out of my sight again!"

He turned around. Immediately, he saw the Battlewing Megazord fly across, being hit by the creatures that were attacking them.

"Great," said Adam, "Just in time."

He took out his iSamuraizer, "iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Pressing the button to reveal his symbol, a golden aura surrounded him as he materialized. He then took out his cellphone and Crawdaunt Disk. Pressing the green button on his phone, the Crawdaunt Zord materialized. It headed toward the battlefield with the Battlewing Megazord, who was getting pummeled by the boulders.

"I can't take it no more," said Turner, "Damn boulders!"

Melody nodded, "Hey, look!"

The rangers noticed the Crawdaunt Zord coming toward them.

"I'm coming guys!" yelled Adam, "Let's do this!"

He took out his iSamuraizer. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord East, Ready to Battle!" said Adam.

"Late," said Henry, "Very late!"

Adam sighed, "I left my Dusclops Disk in town."

"Idiot," said Henry.

"Enough talk," said Adam, spinning the wheel.

It landed on a green label which said 'West' on it. The head of the Crawdaunt Zord began to green and it had a silver helmet attached to it. The tail of the Crawdaunt detached as it became a main weapon.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord West, Ready to Battle!" he said.

As he released boulders, the Crawdaunt Battlezord started blocking with its tail. The boulders were then knocking into the creature. He yelled as he landed on the ground. Adam then spun the disk as it went back to East mode. The pincers then materialized.

"What are you doing?" asked Henry.

"Ending this, are you?" asked Adam.

"Right," said Henry, "Great Samurai Saber!"

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body. The creature screamed as eight explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground.

"Guillotine Crash!" he yelled.

Immediately, the pincers began to glow bright gold. As they clamped on to the creature, it screamed as red bolts came out from the claws. The creature yelled as he was electrocuted. Immediately, the clamps were released and it exploded.

"Yay, let's do a victory clap!" said Melody.

"Nah, too tired," said Adam, walking away with the Crawdaunt Battlezord. Jordan looked at him and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Jordan and Leona were walking with the group. Leona turned around to stare. Jordan chuckled as he stared back. He then rushed up toward Melody and Turner, who were walking slowly back. Leona stopped walking as she turned to Henry who was ahead of her.

"What's up?" asked Henry.

"How strong do you think Jordan got?" asked Leona.

"It hasn't improved. Why?" asked Henry.

"Because if he keeps doing this at his level, he might surpass you," said Leona. She walked past him and headed straight toward the others. Henry sighed as he caught up with the group, walking back to the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Though apart, they understand and they grow and understand even more. Even though they have learned, Jordan still has a long road ahead. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 21 ends here!<strong>_

**Next Chapter:**

**Adam: Melody, I am going to need your help.**

**Melody: ME!**

**Adam: Yes. Can you act as my friend's fiancé? **

**Henry: What is this?**

**Adam: You wouldn't get it, Henry.**

**Henry: I am going in as the butler. **

**Melody: Something's up… with him.**

**Henry: You can tell.**

**Melody: Oh yeah…**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 22: Leader Engagement**

**Henry: Let's go!  
><strong>

**Melody: Right!**

A/N: Interesting Chapter, right? Yep. For once a chapter that deals with a father and son relationship and it's awesome! So, next chapter will be a Melody and Henry storyline… but more focused on Melody, making it the last filler chapter before I get into the story arc known as the Super Samurai Arc. It's going to be awesome.

Why was this chapter shorter? Well, in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Kamen Rider Decade guest starred. And in the series, Genta's Ika Origami was stolen. So, I had to come up with a substitute for why Adam's Dusclops Disk was missing.

Now, what about the votes? Well, so far Goseiger is winning… Now, if you don't know what Goseiger is, I would look it up on Wikipedia, the Super Sentai TV Facebook page, etc. 5 chapters to go until I close the fanfic votes and its decided. :D

Alright, see ya. Sorry for the delay. I was celebrating my 21st birthday and a term paper is due. And yeah I didn't have a name for the creature. I was stuck on names. Alright, see you next chapter!


	22. Ranger Engagement

A/N: So, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After battle after battle, the Fallen search for Henry's sealing power, by spying on Henry. When they couldn't defeat him, Adam transforms into the Gold Samurai Ranger and took care of business. However, the rangers had difficulty accepting him. However, when a Fallen Commander attacks, the rangers learn to use him and immediately the rangers combined their zords to form the Dusclops Samurai Megazord. Well, almost everybody accepted him. Turner thinks that he is still unable to be a part of the team. However, Adam tries to prove him wrong. So, he observes Turner. However, Turner and Adam's bond are tested when they meet Kilocto, the brains of the Fallen. The rangers worked together and eventually defeated the creature that Kilocto had plans for. Adam was then finally accepted. After that, it was Melody's birthday. The rangers planned a surprise party. That is, until Gengi sucks her soul. Adam's Crawdaunt Battlezord was the solution to regaining the souls. After that, Jordan and Leona meet up with Jordan's father, who gets attacked by the Fallen. Jordan and the others come up with a plan to save him and defeat the Fallen. What could happen next? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai!_

* * *

><p>It was a breezy day in the city of Lilycove. As the breezy winds come across the city, Adam was sitting on top of the fountains at the house. He smiled as he looked at his Crawdaunt Zord who was resting in the water. He then looked at his Crawdaunt and Dusclops disk.<p>

"Now, I think it's time to work these disks together to see what I can do to combine these two," said Adam, rubbing his chin. Suddenly, he felt something vibrating. He reached into his pocket to see his iSamuraizer vibrating. Sliding across the panel, he held the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked, "Oh hi! Yes! What's up? A favor?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, later that night…<p>

"I can't," said Melody.

Melody was sitting down with Henry. Henry was looking at her with a sigh, "It's just a training menu. You choose what you want to do."

"But… shouldn't you choose what you want to do?" asked Melody, "I mean you are the leader?"

"True," said Henry, "But, it's not what I want to do. You pick what you want to do for tomorrow."

However, the decision was interrupted by Adam who barged into the mansion. The two rangers looked at Adam as he carried a yellow dress just for Melody.

"Hey, Melody, can I ask you for a favor?" asked Adam.

"Me? A favor?" asked Melody, looking at Adam. Adam smiled as he walked over toward her.

"Yeah," said Adam, "One of my fans is high maintenance and he needs someone to act as his fiancé for the day."

Melody's eyes grew wide as she looked at him. She smiled in response, "Fiancé?"

"WHAT?" asked Henry, looking at Adam, "No, I don't think so. Adam, I forbid this."

Adam pulled Henry's ear, "Oh come on! It's going to be fine!"

Melody rolled her eyes, "I don't mind."

Henry and Adam looked at her; Henry with a surprised look and Adam with a look of happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!** _

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan, Melody, and Adam use the Feather Fan, Shocker Spear, and Shadow Blade destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(Scenes of the Samurai Megazord, Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Shadow Battlezord are shown. The Battlewing Megazord flies over the city)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Leader Engagement<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #22: Lord Butler**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Sangre River was a little calmer than usual in the winter months, but the boat was still stable enough to be a float after last time. Kilocto and Faylinn were sitting together as they realized their most recent monster, Rockeroller, was destroyed by the Samurai Rangers. However, Kilocto turned to Faylinn and Sangrexa as he took his cane and stabbed it into the ground.

"The winter is nice," said Kilocto, "If we let Sangrexa's power flow, incredible things might happen with a nasty consequence. If the river overflows, both worlds will be destroyed! At least Sangrexa's sleeping… him sleeping is causing the river to maintain balance right now."

Kilocto then turned to his left as a monster appeared. It was a black humanoid creature with Claydol like designs. It had armor of a Claydol, wielding a black staff with a golden spear-like blade at the end. He laughed as he turned to Kilocto.

"I'm ready to attack," he said, skipping to Kilocto. Kilocto rolled his eyes, "Sweetacious, I didn't summon you. You won't reach our goal."

"Yes, I can," he said, "I don't care. I just want to manipulate and acquire sweet people!"

He then started to head for the river. Kilocto rolled his eyes and sat down next to Faylinn, "How come every time Sangrexa leaves, this happens?"

Faylinn shrugged, "I don't know."

"Speaking of Sangrexa, you've been very calm lately," said Kilocto.

Faylinn nodded, "True."

"Besides, I know," said Kilocto. Faylinn looked up, wondering what was Kilocto talking about, "I know that Ramnite and Romnite saved you. But, I'm going to keep my nose out of it."

Faylinn nodded, "Okay."

The next day at the Sasuke-Sakura House, Greta turned to Adam, "I know those people! They are snobbish, arrogant! Melody, why?"

* * *

><p>"I was doing a favor for Adam, that's why," said Melody. She was sitting on the bench in a yellow dress with a silver crown on her head. Jordan, looked at her, astonished in a positive way.<p>

"Why?" asked Greta.

"Well," said Melody, "I think the guy had a problem. So, he couldn't take the family marriage. He more or less chose me out of randomness to act as a fiancé for the day."

Turner turned around, "How is that going to play out?"

"I don't know," said Melody, "At least Henry's coming."

"Henry's going?" asked Leona, looking at Henry, "As what? Your samurai bodyguard."

Suddenly, the door swung open. The Samurai Rangers turned around to notice Henry walking toward them in a butler suit. He had a black vest a white shirt with black pants and a black bow tie. He also wore white gloves.

"Not bad," said Jordan.

"It beats the sweater," said Henry, "Shall we, Melody?"

Melody nodded, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

The girls were all screaming as a guy in black and red was looking at them. He had red fiery hair, blue eyes and he was walking around, wondering who to choose. Henry looked at Melody in response.

"Is that Lance?" asked Melody.

"Yeah," said Henry, "The last time I saw him he was heading to Verger for something. I wonder why he's back."

Suddenly, the two of them noticed Adam as he was walking toward him, "Yeah, that was Lance. He needs someone. Henry, stop looking like you are the leader."

"What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"Melody's the princess. You are the butler. Go get her food," said Adam.

"But-," said Henry.

Adam stepped on his foot, causing Henry to cringe in pain. Adam then grabbed him by the collar, "Do you want this to work?"

"Yes," said Henry.

"Then stop acting as Red Ranger and PLAY THE DAMN PART!" said Adam, pushing Henry away as he headed back to the autograph stand. Henry rolled his eyes and walked to get Melody food as she stood there in her beautiful dress.

"I am NOT playing the butler," said Henry.

Adam then pointed to the door that was to the right of them, "Well, there's the door."

Henry, rolling his eyes, walked over toward Melody, who was smiling at the people that were walking past her. Henry then noticed a table with plates and vegetables. Picking up the plate, he found tongs and took a little bit of broccoli, carrots, and put some ranch dressing on it. He then walked over toward Melody with the plate.

"Here you go," said Henry.

Melody looked at him awkwardly and then took the plate, "Thank you very much."

No sooner she began to nibble, the lights turned off. The rangers looked straight ahead as a spotlight appeared with Lance on the microphone stand in front of them.

"I have made my engagement announcement. I'm being engaged to… Melody Kirkland," said Lance.

The girls looked at Melody in horror. Melody stood there in surprise. Henry rolled his eyes and as for Adam, he was clapping up a storm. Melody smiled as she bowed in acknowledgement, "Thank you so much."

Lance walked up to her and smiled. He pressed his palms on her hands, "I think we should talk about this on my yacht… what do you say?"

"Uh…," said Melody, "Wow, that would be-."

Suddenly, she felt something buzz in her dress. Reaching into one of her pockets, she picked up her Samuraizer. She opened the cell phone, "Leona, now's not the time… Oh, okay. We're on our way."

She hung up the Samuraizer and looked at Lance, "Lance, maybe later. Something came up. Henry, Adam… let's go."

The two of them nodded as the three rangers rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

The Fallen Commander was running around town, looking for people to slurp and kill. He had Gengar arms and legs. However, his body was a Lickitung with a black demon head with red piercing eyes. He carried a trident.

"Where are all the people I want to slurp today?" he asked.

He turned around as the Samurai Rangers landed on the ground with blades in hand.

"Hi," said Henry, "Leave."

"Nah," said the creature, "Fallen Soldiers… get rid of them!"

Immediately, the Samurai Rangers started running across, cutting the Fallen Soldiers back and forth. Immediately, they were cutting with ease as they landed on the ground. As Adam cut more of them, he turned to see the creature running away.

"Hey!" yelled Adam.

The Fallen Soldier laughed, "Bye bye."

He suddenly sunk into the ground as more of the Fallen Soldiers came up to attack. Immediately, Adam spun around and slaughtered all of the Fallen Soldiers in one hit. He then met up with the other rangers.

"Great," said Jordan, "You know this is the second time we don't even know the name of this creature?"

"Uh, what's more important is what he's doing," said Turner.

Melody turned to Henry, "We need to speak to Lance."

"Why?" asked Henry.

"We still have that mock marriage proposal," said Melody.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah."

The six Samurai Rangers materialized out of their suits and started heading toward the dock. There, a silver Gyarados was sitting on the dock. Lance was waiting for them. Meanwhile, the Fallen Commander laughed as he dissipated into the shadows and afflicted him. Lance shrugged as he was embedded within the clothes. He turned around as he saw the other rangers, running toward him.

"Hello," said Lance, "Are you ready?"

Melody nodded, "Yes, Henry?"

Henry nodded. The two of them walked toward the Silver Gyarados. The four other Samurai Rangers eyed Lance evilly. Jordan walked away with the others following him.

"It's obvious," said Turner, "Lance is afflicted."

"Yeah. You guys felt it too, right?" asked Jordan.

"Indeed," said Adam.

"Yeah," said Leona, "Now, we just got to wait."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Nice place," said Melody, looking at the ocean, "What is this place?"

"This is where the Verger Rangers used to be at all the time," said Lance, "You've heard of Poké Rangers Genesis Overload, right?"

"Yeah," said Melody.

They were sitting outside. There was a table on the boat. As they were sitting, drinking wine, Henry came out with two plates of food. As he laid food out on the table, Melody turned to Henry and then to Lance. Henry then placed the napkin on Lance's lap. Then, he went toward Melody. Melody looked at Henry and then at Lance, "Excuse me."

She put the napkin down and walked toward a quiet place in the boat. Henry looked at Melody and then walked toward her. Sitting down on the other side of the boat, she turned toward Henry. Henry sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Henry.

"I don't think you should serve me," said Melody, "I can do it myself. To see you do that, it makes me uncomfortable."

Henry sighed, "It's just an act, Melody. Don't think that way. Ask Turner and Leona, who are very good at acting… they act, but in the end they are still being themselves. You should act that same way."

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"Just act like you're engaged, and act like I'm your butler," said Henry, smiling.

"Okay," said Melody, giggling. Henry chuckled as he patted her head, "Alright, back to lunch."

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

Melody and Lance were walking outside toward the open fields of Lilycove City. Turning toward Lance, she smiled as she walked in the area.

"Hey, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable doing this," said Lance.

Melody smiled, "It's okay."

"Besides, I selected you for a reason," said Lance, "You are different and not like the girls that have come up to me. They are after me for my fame, and not for who I really am."

Melody looked up, "Yeah. You know I'm famous, but you don't really care. That's pretty cool."

Melody smiled as she looked at him. She then turned around to see Henry, who was watching him from behind. When they went to say something, all of a sudden Lance felt lightning bolts coming from the back of his body.

"What's going on?" asked Melody.

'_Simple, I Lickutus have attached to his body. He can't beat me!' _

"The Fallen Commander is in control of his body," said Henry, "Come on!"

As Melody and Henry ran toward him, two electric bolts came out of his back, shooting Henry and Melody down. He then materialized out and laughed.

"You!" said Melody, "What are you doing here."

"Simple," said the creature, "I was waiting just for him to feel happy."

"Happy?" asked Henry. He then turned toward Melody, "Oh no you didn't!"

The creature laughed as he began to glow. He materialized into Lance's body. Melody turned to Henry and then toward Lance, "He's using Lance's personal feelings. That's just wrong!"

"Get off of him!" yelled Henry.

The two rangers jumped on top of Lance. Electric sparks came out as the two of them landed on the ground.

'_You have to kill Lance if you want to get to me. I'm already attached to his positive feelings,' _said the creature.

The two rangers stood there quietly as the words of the creature was sinking into their heads. Melody grumbled as he heard what was said. Henry gripped his fists as he went to take out his Samuraizer.

"We'll use Symbol Power," said Henry, turning to Melody. Melody stood there angrily as she turned to him.

"Melody?" asked Henry, "Come on, let's go."

Suddenly, Melody closed her eyes and slapped Henry across the face. Lance looked up as Henry looked at her.

"MELODY!"

"What are you standing here for?" asked Melody, "Do something! I want to be a trophy wife and be famous with Lance! Save him!"

SMACK! SMACK! Suddenly, Henry was slapped all over the place. Lance looked at her and then started to feel depressed as he punched the ground, "Well, I thought I found someone… guess not."

"NOOOO!" the creature yelled. A blue beam came out of the ground as Lickutus jumped out of his body. Henry and Melody looked at each other as he appeared. Henry turned around, "This was all an act. Wasn't it?"

"Yep," said Melody.

Lance looked up, "You used my feelings?"

Melody looked at Lance, "Sorry, Lance. I didn't have a choice. It was either that or he was going to take your life with the happy feelings you had for me. It's unforgivable!"

Suddenly, Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Adam materialized and landed on the ground with Samurai Sabers and Shadow Blades in hand. Lance looked up as Melody took out her Samuraizer.

"Lance, I also have another confession… I'm a Poké Ranger," said Melody, taking out her Samuraizer. Henry nodded as he stretched his Samuraizer out, "Henry, let's go!"

"Ready," said Henry.

"Let's Samuraize!"

火 雷

Transforming into their suits, the rangers surrounded the creature.

"Samurai Forever!"

"That's it!" he yelled. He was rushing toward them with his staff. Henry nodded as Adam jumped up first with his Shadow Blade. As he made three cuts, he then was hit by Lickutus. Next, Jordan, Leona and Turner jumped up with their sabers as they were then attacked by the blade.

"Now, while they are still flying toward the ground!" said Henry.

Melody nodded as she took out her Manectric Disk, "Manectric Disk, set!"

She spun the disk. Bolts of lightning appeared around her saber. Lickutus went to lick, but Melody electrocuted the creature. He was slumping a little bit, going back and forth. Immediately, Melody raised her sword to the sky as lightning bolts were sparking. Lance was amazed as thunder clouds were coming together.

"She needs to meet Nahir," said Lance, "This is amazing."

"Samurai Saber, Shock Wave!" yelled Melody.

Suddenly, a streak of lightning came out of her blade. The dark clouds released lightning bolts, making a trail to the creature. Lickutus yelled as he was being electrocuted. While that was happening, Henry had the Fire Machete: Cannon Mode, ready with the Persian Disk on the Fire Machete. There were four disks. As Melody placed the Manectric Disk, he pulled the lever.

"5 Disk Persian Cannon," said Henry, "Fire!"

The trigger released five disks from the cannon. The disks came together as a Persian came out. It jumped up and destroyed Lickutus. Lickutus screamed as he exploded in response. Henry lowered the cannon and turned to Melody. Melody nodded. As she turned around, Lickutus grew ten times bigger.

"Giant Fallen Soldiers!"

Suddenly, the rangers watched as Fallen Soldiers appeared with their wings, flying across the sky. As the rangers looked up, Melody turned to Henry, sighing in response.

"Great," said Melody, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," said Henry.

"Okay!" said Adam, "Enlarge, Crawdaunt Origami! Come out, Dusclops Origami!"

Pressing a couple of buttons, the Crawdaunt Origami and the Dusclops Origami enlarged as they were heading toward the battle.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords.

"Summon, Artillery Zords!"

With a spin of the disks, the Heracross, Relicanth, and Persian Zords emerged from their sabers. Next, Henry and the other rangers drew the 超融合 symbol.

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

"Let's go!" said Henry.

Immediately, the Fallen Soldiers started releasing beams of energy. The Battlewing Megazord was cutting through the beams as the rangers were focused on the flight control. Meanwhile, Adam was heading toward Lickutus.

"I'll deal with him," said Adam, rubbing his hands together.

Lickutus laughed and then turned around to see the Crawdaunt Zord use its Crabhammer attack repeatedly. Immediately, the creature jumped back and then jumped on to the Crawdaunt Zord. Adam yelled as he rocked the zord back and forth.

"Now to pry this little zord," said Lickutus.

"Crap," said Adam, rocking back and forth, "Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!"

Suddenly, the Dusclops Zord released a Shadow Ball attack, which caused Lickutus to fall backwards, landing on the ground.

"Awesome," said Adam, "Now, to try out my new combination."

He took out his iSamuraizer. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a black label that said 'North' on it.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Adam.

Instantly, the Dusclops split into parts. The chest armor appeared on the Crawdaunt as well as the back. The arms and legs were also armored parts and the head appeared on top of the head of the Crawdaunt Battlezord.

"Dusclops Battlezord, armed for battle!" yelled Adam.

"Fool!" yelled Lickutus. He raised his weapon and headed for the Dusclops Battlezord. Immediately, a black aura appeared, causing a blackish-purplish saber to appear. The saber blocked the attack and then cut him across. While that was happening, the Battlewing Megazord started cutting across the Giant Fallen Soldiers that were aimed at them. The Dusclops Battlezord then pushed the monster away.

"Now to get rid of you," he said, "Darkness Saber, Night Slash!"

Immediately, the Darkness Saber began to glow bright purple as he swung the saber in a circle, clockwise. He then jumped up and charged forward. A streak of black light went through as Lickutus cried for mercy. He blew up immediately.

"Alright!" said Adam, turning around to see the Battlewing Megazord, "Victory clap!"

Immediately, the rangers did a clap a victory.

"This chapter has come to a close," said Henry.

"Victory is ours," said Melody.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Lance was sitting on the docks with the other Samurai Rangers who were standing there.<p>

"Hey," said Lance, "Thanks for saving my life. After what I've seen, I wasn't surprised something happened to me after dealing with these guys in Verger, but if it wasn't for you I think I might have a problem."

"No need to worry," said Melody, "Besides, I want to meet them someday."

"You probably will," said Lance, "You never know."

Melody smiled as Lance started hopping on to the Silver Gyarados. As the boat departed off the Lilycove Docks, Henry looked at her in response, "Would it work out?"

Melody shrugged, "Probably not. Besides, I have you guys."

Jordan sighed in relief, "Thank the heavens."

Melody turned to Jordan. Jordan looked at her, "Well, not in that way."

Melody looked at Jordan. Jordan chuckled, "I'm going back to the house."

Henry looked at Melody. Melody looked at Henry and sighed. Henry smiled as he patted Melody on the head. The two rangers walked together with Turner, Adam, and Leona behind them. The sun started setting in the west as they walked.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 22 ends here! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Greta: It appears the Fallen have gotten stronger, I'm afraid.**

**Henry: We must go to the Tengen Gate**

**Jordan: The Tenga Gate?**

**Henry: Yep. The temple where they have the key to defeating the Fallen. **

**Kilocto: Time to poison him.**

**Turner: Henry!**

**Henry: *cough* Don't worry about me *cough* Save the temple!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 23: The Tengen Gate**

**Adam: Henry? Guys? NOOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, I thought I would never finish the chapter. This chapter is the last filler chapter before I get into the good stuff… unfortunately I kind of mischeduled… so the arc for Super Samurai starts this week… hopefully… Chapters 23-26 are like two parters: 23 and 24, 25 and 26…

Speaking of that, we are getting very close to the halfway point of this fanfic… which means… the voting for next season is almost at deadline time. So far it's a tie between Lost Galaxy and Goseiger. By Chapter 26, I will close the poll and the season will be next. If it's a tie, I will do a coin toss. No joke.

Auditions will start when I update Chapter 30… this is for new monsters, new plot, new rangers, etc. But, that will be more in detail later.

See ya later! I need to go to sleep. It's like 2:30AM over here. Good night!


	23. The Tengen Temple

A/N: Here's Chapter 23… now note, this is like a sequence arc of chapters that are appearing all over the place. Now, note, there is no need for a Previously on Poke Rangers Samurai because I plan to tweak it a little bit for next time. So, here you go.

* * *

><p>The thunder roared throughout the sky as Sangrexa grew angry. His fists were gripped as red and black sparks emerged with energy. He was roaring, screaming. He was ready to destroy the rangers, and flood the region. The boat kept going back and forth and the waves of the Sangre River were getting worse and more perilous. Inside the boat, Kilocto was standing still as the boat was tilting back and forth with Faylinn who stayed there with her guitar, trying not to move.<p>

"Sangrexa's power is almost unleashed," said Kilocto.

"He will find away to suppress his power," said Faylinn.

"But the people that were afraid of Sangrexa will have this opportunity to use this as a target toward Sangrexa. That's what I am worried about," said Kilocto, "Once he reaches optimal power, things are going to go down, but it's going to have a negative effect!"

Suddenly, a red glow appeared underneath the boat. Sangrexa and Faylinn dodged both sides as red lightning bolts hit the sky, leaving the other dimension.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Ramnite and Romnite were sitting outside of Route 123. Red lines were coming out of the cracks of the ground. As the two warriors looked up, they could feel the earth rumble underneath them.

"It seems that Sangrexa is ready to attack," said Ramnite.

"Yep," said Romnite, "It's time to strike!"

Suddenly, 200 Fallen Soldiers jumped up to the ground and grew ten times bigger as they started their march to Lilycove City. The Giant Fallen Soldiers started crushing buildings. As the rangers rushed over, they noticed the powerful explosions of the creatures.

"Great," said Henry, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

"Crawdaunt Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Adam pressed a couple of buttons. Instantly, the Crawdaunt Zord enlarged ten times bigger.

"Summon, Artillery Zords!"

With a spin of the disks, the Heracross, Relicanth, and Persian Zords emerged from their sabers. Next, Henry and the other rangers drew the 超融合 symbol. Adam pressed a couple of buttons and used the Dusclops Disk. The Dusclops Zord materialized from his iSamuraizer.

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

Adam took out his iSamuraizer. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a black label that said 'North' on it.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Adam.

Instantly, the Dusclops split into parts. The chest armor appeared on the Crawdaunt as well as the back. The arms and legs were also armored parts and the head appeared on top of the head of the Crawdaunt Battlezord.

"Dusclops Battlezord, armed for battle!" yelled Adam.

The two giant Megazords were surrounded by the Fallen Soldiers.

"There's a lot today," said Henry, "Be on your guard."

"Understood," said Adam, thrusting his arm toward the cockpit, "Let's do this!"

The Fallen Soldiers started screaming as they were heading toward the Megazords. As the battle was progressing and fighting, down below, something horrible was happening. Red liquid was coming out of the cracks, burning the concrete like structure of the road.

* * *

><p>Greta was watching the rangers as Earl was on his laptop, seeing how many soldiers there were.<p>

"That's odd… 200 giant soldiers? I don't like this," said Earl, looking at Greta, "What do you think this is?"

"I don't know," said Greta.

Suddenly, the alarm started sounding. However, the sound was actually worse than it was for a Fallen Commander attack. Earl turned to Greta, "Why does it have a deeper tone?"

Greta stood up as the servants came up to her. She nodded as she they took out crystal beads and placed them on the ground. A holographic map appeared with the city of Lilycove. There were streaks of red appearing all over the streets.

"Oh my!" said Greta.

"What's that?" asked Earl.

"Earl, please tell me that isn't water from the Sangre River," said Greta.

Earl nodded, "I knew it."

"What?" asked Greta.

Earl sat down as he closed his laptop. Greta turned to him, demanding questions and answers. Earl turned toward Greta, "This is the last month of winter… supposedly. This is where Sangrexa gets his ultimate power. Greta, this is an omen of death. The Fallen have gotten stronger."

Greta stood there silently, "Earl, should we tell them?"

"About the item?" asked Earl, "Yes, we need to tell them immediately!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan, Melody, and Adam use the Feather Fan, Shocker Spear, and Shadow Blade destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(Scenes of the Samurai Megazord, Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Dusclops Battlezord are shown. The Battlewing Megazord flies over the city)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Tengen Gate<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #23: Reckless Gedoshu**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #15: The Tengen Gate**_

* * *

><p>The two Megazords immediately cut most of the soldiers that were on the ground. As they landed on the ground and exploded, there were flying Giant Fallen Soldiers who took aim. Red beams came from their staffs, shooting the Battlewing Megazord. Henry grumbled as he pushed his hands toward the saber.<p>

"Battlewing Megazord, take off!"

Suddenly, the Battlewing Megazord jumped off and flew across the sky. The beams came down as the buildings were exploding. They flew across as they cut through the Fallen Soldiers, causing them to land on the ground. As the Battlewing Megazord landed next to the Dusclops Battlezord, Adam laughed as he turned to the others.

"Let's finish them!" said Adam, taking out his Shadow Blade.

"Right!" said the rangers, taking out their Samurai Sabers.

"Darkness Saber, Night Slash!"

"Great Samurai Saber, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

Immediately, the Darkness Saber began to glow bright purple as he swung the saber in a circle, clockwise. He then jumped up and charged forward. A streak of black light went through the Fallen Soldiers. Next, the Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the Fallen Soldiers watched as the saber pierced right through them. They screamed as nine explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Alright, a clap for victory!" said Adam. As the rangers went to clap, Adam then heard his iSamuraizer buzz, "Hi! Oh crap! I forgot! On my way!"

"Hey!" said Turner, "It's rude to answer your cell phone… or in this case your morpher!"

"I have a meeting with Steven and Wallace. Got to go!" said Adam.

The rangers looked in horror as the Dusclops Battlezord walked away transforming out as Adam started running across the city. Henry stood there in response.

"Talk about not finishing up the chapter," said Henry.

"Funny, we are only like 7 pages into the chapter anyway," said Jordan, taking out the script.

Henry took out the Samurai Saber and chopped the script in half. Jordan rolled his eyes as Henry put it back in the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The sound of Faylinn's guitar filled the whole room. Kilocto stood there as the boat was rocking back and forth. He sighed as he looked at her playing.

"Ah, her guitar is soothing Sangrexa," said Kilocto, "At least nothing will happen now."

As he turned around, he jumped back to see a humanoid Galvantula monster with a head of a Feraligatr. It had nose rings all over the place and it had greenish-yellow claws. Its head was red with black beady eyes.

"Devantulater," said Kilocto, "You defied Sangrexa. You are not welcome here. Go back to the river where you belong."

"It depends, if you can answer my questions, Kilocto," said Devantulater.

"What is your question?" asked Kilocto.

"The annoying bastard that binds the Fallen… must be destroyed, so can you kill General Sangrexa?" asked Devantulater.

"Why?" asked Kilocto.

"We Fallen can finally roam free," said Devantulater.

Kilocto laughed, "Even if you distracted Sangrexa, the chances of you trying to weaken him is slim to none."

"Well, we can't do it now. It's too early. We need one thing before we can," he said.

Kilocto turned around as he looked at the Fallen Commander. Kilocto wrapped his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the floor, "And that is?"

"The Samurai Shiba Character," said Devantulater.

Immediately, Kilocto's eyes grew as the words popped into his head. He never had a chance to attack since the sixth ranger came into play. Could it be a perfect opportunity to do that? If he killed Henry, Devantulater could use the sealing power and kill Sangrexa. However, his loyalty to Sangrexa would be destroyed. It's risky, but is it worth losing loyalty to the Fallen?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

The Samurai Rangers, with the exception of Adam, sat in the throne room as Earl took out his laptop and pressed a couple buttons. Immediately, the rangers saw a holographic cylindrical box with the logo on it. Surrounding the box are the Origami they all captured so far that are also pictured in holographic.

"Sangrexa is getting powerful and powerful by the minute," said Earl, "This is from what the previous samurai used many years ago."

"It's a case," said Turner, looking at it, "I've heard of it."

"You have?" asked Henry.

"Yeah. Juan told me about it. This is the Super Samuraizer," said Turner, looking at Earl. Earl agreed to his observation.

"Yes," said Greta, "Rangers, the Super Samuraizer is a black box that allows all the origami to combine into one powerful source."

Jordan smiled and looked at Greta, "That's awesome. Let's do it."

"Hold on. The five samurai rangers couldn't even master unlocking the secrets of the Super Samuraizer. But, because of how strong we are now, bending the rules of tradition, we can," said Greta.

"We can?" asked Henry.

Leona looked up and turned to Greta, "Let me guess, Adam?"

Greta nodded, "Adam can manipulate the Symbol Power from the Secret Disks and can easily input the power into the box."

"We are going to have to get it now, don't we?" asked Jordan.

Turner nodded, "Yes, because at this time, according to the Sangre River schedule, Sangrexa's power is at optimal levels. If we can crack the code on the Super Samuraizer, we can be evenly matched and we can finally defeat the Fallen."

Leona nodded, "Yes, he's like an Ursaring. He goes to hibernate for the winter months and then he goes out on a rampage during the spring months for food. That explains why the Sangre River has been acting crazy all winter because Sangrexa was waiting for the right moment to attack, so he stored energy this whole time. Today was the day for it."

Greta nodded as she turned to Henry and the others, "The Super Samuraizer is being completed at the Tengen Temple… which is Route 123, south of Mt. Pyre. So, I will go get it."

"No," said Henry, "I'll go. I never been on Route 123 and I'm in the mood for adventure."

"Can we go with you so we can have a learning experience about the temple?" asked Turner, looking at Henry. Henry nodded, "I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

The rangers were walking on Route 123, after surfing across the route with their water Pokémon. Turning left, according to the map, they were going through the woods.

"How far is the temple?" asked Jordan.

Leona rolled her eyes, "Do you do this every time you went from Point A to Point B?"

"Yeah," said Jordan.

"It gets annoying after a while," said Leona, "Stop."

Eventually, they noticed a clearing. It was a grey shogun temple with red wooden bridges. A river was flowing underneath as there were two humanoid structures.

"This must be it," said Henry, "Welcome to the Tengen Temple."

As the rangers walked through the bridges and the grey temple, there was a massive trail of stairs that peaked up to the golden temple on top. As they climbed up the massive flight of stairs, they walked over to see a group of sages, who were dressed in black and they were all bald. One of them looked at them in response.

"Hello, Samurai Rangers," he said. He had greenish eyes and he had a black goatee, "My name is Sage Li. I am the keeper of the Tengen Temple. I heard you guys are looking for the Super Samuraizer."

"Indeed we are," said Henry, "We are pleased to meet you."

The rangers looked to their right. They saw five cemetery plots with cylindrical cement columns. Each one had the Japanese symbol of their element characters. Melody walked up to the one that lay down there.

"This must be where the original Samurai Rangers have passed," said Melody, touching the grave marker. She looked at the others as she walked toward them. As the rangers walked toward the main temple, Jordan was jumping for joy.

"Oh my, this beats Mt. Pyre!" said Jordan, "Bitchin!"

SMACK! Jordan rubbed his head as Turner looked at him, "Dude… don't swear at the temple."

"Sorry," said Jordan, rubbing his head.

"Excuse me," said Leona, looking at the other sages, "Where's Henry?"

She looked around to notice that Henry wasn't with the other rangers. One of the sages coughed a little bit and walked to her, "Pink Ranger, the Red Ranger is out with Sage Li discussing private matters. They are also going to look at the Super Samuraizer."

Leona nodded, "Understandable."

"It seems to be so quiet here compared to being in the city," said Melody, "I wish I could live here."

"You might want to shave your head," said Jordan, laughing. Leona and Melody looked at each other. Melody was insulted. Jordan turned around as he was punched in the stomach. Jordan fell to his knees, "I shouldn't have said that."

Melody shook her head, "Honestly?"

* * *

><p>Outside, Henry and Sage Li were walking across the woods of the temple, seeing gravestones of people who died. Eventually, Henry and Li walked up to the ones that stood in the middle. There were two uneven grave stones that stood next to each other with a third one in front.<p>

"This seems a bit uneven," said Henry.

"We kept it there intentionally," said Li, "According to history, the people that died here are people that shouldn't have been born."

Henry looked at Li, "What are you talking about?"

"Centuries ago, these warriors passed away. They were not allowed to be buried anywhere in Hoenn. We had to take them in… they were brothers… we had no choice," said Li.

"Why were they not allowed to be buried in the other temples?" asked Henry, looking at Li.

Li gulped, "One of them fell to become one of the Fallen… and dragged his brother with him."

Immediately, Henry's eyes grew. He knew exactly what Li was talking about. It all made sense now. He turned to Li in response, "What happened to the family?"

"The family was exterminated. It was an epic tragedy," said Li. Henry turned around and looked at the tombstone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Adam was driving back to Lilycove City. As he was heading toward the city limits, he stopped his brakes as he saw Ramnite and Romnite in human form, walking across the street, heading into the woods.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again," said Adam, "Still want the autograph?"

Ramnite walked over toward the car and pressed his hand on the car and looked at Adam, "You are one interesting person. Why do you keep coming to us?"

"The more fans, the better!" said Adam, smiling with his thumb up in the air.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Samurai Rangers sat down in a circle as Li took out a golden box. Opening the box, the Super Samuraizer appeared. However, it was in a sealed cylindrical capsule.<p>

"Whoa," said Jordan, "That's amazing."

"If you guys can complete this," said Li, "We will hold a memorial for the ancestors who have tried to complete it. They were all a part of this. So, to celebrate, tea is being prepared."

Henry smiled as he took the case from Li, "Sweet."

On the other side of the temple, the monks were in a rush getting tea ready. As they were all occupied, Kilocto materialized from the bottom of the temple and took out a red capsule. He placed one drop in the middle of the tea. He then disappeared into the cracks. Outside, Devantulater was ready to go. He walked up the stairs and put his hands to the ground, "Fallen Soldiers!"

Immediately, the Fallen Soldiers appeared from all over the place. Devantulater looked at the Fallen Soldiers and then at the temple.

"Attack the Tengen Temple. Take no prisoners!" said Devantulater.

Immediately, the Fallen Soldiers screamed as they started running up the stairs into the entrance.

* * *

><p>Inside, the Samurai Rangers were sitting down as the tea appeared. As the monk laid the tea on the ground, the rangers went to pick up the tea. Henry picked up the one in the middle while the other ones picked up the others. Immediately, Henry raised his glass.<p>

"To the Super Samuraizer!" said Henry.

The rangers nodded as they drank the tea. As Henry drank the tea, however, he felt a shivering chill go throughout his whole body. He dropped the tea cup, which shattered. His skin began to go pale as he was rolling around in circles. The rangers looked at Henry and rushed over toward him. Turner turned around as he saw the red acid on the carpet.

"The Fallen… poisoned his tea," said Turner.

"What?" asked Li, "Which means…"

Suddenly, one of the monks rushed over with bleeding gashes, "Master Li! The Fallen has invaded the temple!"

Henry opened his eyes, gasping for air, "Guys… GO!"

"No, we can't leave you here!" said Melody.

"Don't… worry… about me. Save… temple… Protect… the… case," said Henry, closing his eyes.

"HENRY!" said the rangers. Li looked at them, "Go, don't worry about him!"

Turner looked at Li and then at Henry, "Take care of him."

Li nodded as the other rangers rushed out of the temple. Walking toward the top of the temple, the monks started running away toward the temple. Devantulater laughed as the Fallen Soldiers appeared.

"Well," said Devantulater, "If it isn't the Samurai Rangers."

"Shut up, Fallen," said Turner, "You are our opponent and we will defeat you! Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

水 心 風 雷

"Samurai Rangers, Ready!"

Devantulater laughed as he struck his claw, "Attack!"

The Fallen Soldiers started running toward them. Immediately, the Samurai Rangers flipped over one by one and with their Samurai Sabers, commenced their attack. The rangers began their assault as they made every hit count. The rangers screamed as they were being hit by the attack. Each blade made a cut across the body. Melody flipped and cut two of them at the same time. She blocked one of their attacks and then cut across. Next, Turner started cutting across the Fallen Soldiers. As he jumped backwards, he then cut across the other Fallen Soldiers. After that, Jordan kicked three of them and then cut them across. Meanwhile, Leona flipped up and then came down on the Fallen Soldiers by cutting them across. As they landed on the ground, Leona picked up her Samuraizer, "Adam, we need you at the Tengen Temple!"

"Tengen Temple?" asked Adam, "I'm on it!"

He turned to Ramnite and Romnite, "Duty calls, guys. See ya later!"

Ramnite and Romnite got out of the way as Adam turned around and headed back out of Lilycove City. Romnite looked at Adam's car and then turned to Ramnite, "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Oh yeah, the Tengen Temple," said Romnite.

Immediately, the two of them materialized in streaks of black and white light, heading to the temple.

* * *

><p>The rangers drove them out of the temple and were fighting them on Route 123. Jordan cut three of them down and then cut two across that were coming toward them. Jordan stretched out his saber and spun the Artillery Disk. His Feather Fan materialized. As he jumped up and landed backwards, he aimed his weapon at the Fallen Soldiers. A green blast of wind came out as they were blown away by the attack. He then rolled across and started blowing gusts of wind, causing them to land on the ground.<p>

Next, Turner jumped up and cut three of them with his Samurai Saber. He rolled over and started cutting the other Fallen Soldiers. As more came up toward him, he cut all of them in response. Turner stretched out his Samurai Saber and spun the disk, revealing the Hydro Bow. Pulling the bow, blue water gun like arrows came out, shooting the Fallen Soldiers to the ground.

Meanwhile, the girls finished the Fallen Soldiers easily. They then turned to their opponent: Devantulater. As they went to cut, Devantulater, blocked them and punched them in the chest. They screamed as they landed on the ground. Immediately, he spun around as the girls were caught in the spider webs.

"Now, take this," he said, "Minimal Voltage!"

Sparks came out of the ground and electrocuted Melody and Leona. They landed on the ground as they felt the massive attack. As he went to strike, he was then struck by a gust of wind and water arrows. Melody looked up as Jordan picked her up from the ground. Leona, aided by Turner turned toward him.

"Thank you," said Leona.

"Anytime," said Turner, "Let's get this done quickly."

"Um, that could be problematic. This creature is NOT like the other Fallen. This guy is considered to be of moderate difficulty," said Leona.

Turner nodded, "Well aware of that, let's go."

The rangers nodded as they charged in for the strike.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry was down on the ground with a massive fever. He was conscious, but he wasn't aware of what was going on. As the monks were giving him tea, Henry was staying strong enough to fight off the poison. Li turned around as he saw one of the monks with the antidote.

"Quickly," he said.

As he went to prepare, Kilocto broke through the temple walls. Li turned around as he struck out his staff, "Unfortunately, it's special poison which can not be healed by simple medicine. My business, however, is not with you monks. It's with Henry Morton, the Red Ranger and the keeper of the Shiba sealing character."

Henry lay there, looking at Kilocto with no emotion. Kilocto smiled as he looked over at the poisoned ranger, "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

><p>The rangers immediately started attacking Devantulater. Devantulater jumped up, causing the rangers to hit each other. He then came down, releasing a Thunderbolt attack. The rangers screamed as they were hit by the attack. He then started to release Charge Beams. Melody took out her saber, and absorbed the attack. She then threw the attack right back at the creature. Devantulater was hit hard. He then jumped up and slashed Melody. Melody screamed as she landed on the ground.<p>

"Melody!" said Leona, "Are you okay?"

Melody nodded, "I think so."

Suddenly, they turned to see one of the sages, "Guys, Kilocto's at the temple!"

"Kilocto?" asked Turner, "Shit!"

As he went to run back, Devantulater jumped on top of him and crushed his body. Getting off, Turner crawled underneath and turned around as he went to strike. Turner blocked the attack and kicked him in the stomach. Devantulater was kicked hard enough for Turner to stand. Turner was then grabbed by the creature.

"I want the sealing character," said Devantulater, "You are in my way!"

He was then thrown to the ground. Jordan and Leona looked at each other.

"So, that's why you are here," said Leona.

"We won't let you have your way!" said Jordan.

The two of them jumped up to attack. Devantulater released a String Shot attack. The rangers were then caught in a web of string. They were thrown together into one mummified structure. Struggling to get out, Devantulater released a Thunderbolt. The rangers yelled as they were attacked. They landed on the ground after being hit.

"Oh man," said Jordan, looking at Leona, "I don't think we can handle this much longer."

Leona nodded, "We got to try."

"The finisher, Fusion Beam!"

Suddenly, a blue lightning beam came from his body. Leona and Jordan yelled as they were hit with the attack. While the beam kept firing, Jordan and Leona began to glow in pink and green aura as their uniforms disappeared. As it dissipated, the two rangers landed on the ground. They were covered in blood and smoke. Jordan looked at Leona, who was knocked unconscious.

"Leona…," he said, lying on the ground.

"Leona! Jordan!" yelled Melody, checking on them. She turned toward Devantulater as he was charged up.

"You might have electric power, but mine can outwit your power. It's your turn!" he said.

"Wait!" a voice yelled.

Adam walked out into the woods and rushed toward Devantulater, "I'm next!"

"So, there's a sixth samurai ranger?" asked Devantulater, "Interesting."

Immediately, Melody and Turner grabbed Devantulater by the arms. Turner turned to Adam, "Henry is in trouble. Go to the temple. We'll deal with him."

Adam nodded, "Understood."

As Adam rushed toward the temple, Devantulater released his grip. He crushed the two of them as they landed on the ground. As Turner and Melody went to charge into strike, Melody took out her Manectric Disk and spun it. Lightning bolts came out of it. Devantulater began to glow bright blue as another Fusion Beam was released. Melody then struck with her saber. As the attacks clashed, Turner quickly took out his Kingdra Disk and placed it on the Samurai Saber. Spinning it, he released a water attack. However, Devantulater screamed as the beam got stronger, deflecting their attacks. Melody and Turner yelled as explosions appeared behind him. A blue and yellow aura surrounded them as their suits disappeared. Turner and Melody landed on the ground with their Samurai Sabers in hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry was rushing outside. Lying on the ground, he could feel his heart slowly beat. Kilocto hovered over him with his staff toward his body.

"Tell me about the Shiba sealing character. I have knocked out the monks and I for one, will not leave until you tell me," said Kilocto, "The more you resist me, the closer you are to your death."

While they were having their discussion, Ramnite and Romnite rushed in, wondering what was going on. Looking at each other, they looked at Henry who was near his death. Suddenly, they turned around seeing Adam running toward them.

"Hold it!" said Adam.

"What?" asked Kilocto.

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Transforming into his suit, he rushed over toward the battle. He jumped up and attacked Kilocto. Kilocto blocked the attack and stood with his staff.

"Gold Ranger!" yelled Kilocto.

Ramnite turned to Romnite, "He's the Gold Ranger?"

Romnite stood there quietly. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Kilocto?" asked Faylinn.

She was walking around in the ship. She was wondering where Kilocto went. He has been gone for hours as she was walking along the ship. She rubbed her chin as she started walking around, calling his name around the whole boat. She then ceased calling out her name as she heard silence.

"Sangrexa's silent!" she said.

Outside, Devantulater went to strike as Turner took out his Samuraizer.

"There's no need to transform," he said, "I'll take care of you… permanently!"

As he went to strike, a red crack from the ground appeared. Branches came up and around Devantulater. He screamed as he was being taken down to the Sangre River. Turner looked in surprise as he screamed going toward his death. Sealed, Turner sighed in relief as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Adam kept cutting with his Shadow Blade as Kilocto kept blocking. He then casted off the saber and stabbed him with his staff, causing Adam to land on the ground. Instantly, Kilocto released an ice beam, causing Adam's feet to freeze. He landed on the ground as Kilocto was walking toward him. He released his tentacles, capturing Adam. Kilocto laughed as he was smacked over and over again by his tentacles. The ice cubes broke from his feet. Adam started rushing over as Kilocto tried to release Octozookas. He kept cutting back and forth. Immediately, they continued on fighting. While they were fighting, Henry was being picked up by Ramnite and Romnite.

"Hey, Ramnite!" said Kilocto, "Romnite!"

Adam turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"I like your style, champ," said Ramnite, "However, you aren't on my list of duels."

"Yeah, we are only interested in Henry, the Red Ranger," said Romnite. They transformed into their true forms. They grabbed Henry and took off in streaks of light. Adam quickly started to follow the path. Kilocto, however, was very angry.

"He ruined my plans, that bastard," said Kilocto, walking away.

In the forest, Adam watched as they disappeared. Adam sighed as he turned around, looking at the opening. He then noticed the other Samurai Rangers on the ground. He rushed over to them.

"GUYS!" yelled Adam, running toward them, "Hang on!"

He tried waking all of them up. They were all knocked unconscious. Adam quickly picked up his iSamuraizer, "Greta, Greta! The Tengen Temple has been compromised. I need medical help now!"

* * *

><p>Later in the boat…<p>

Devantulater was rolled up in the boat. Sangrexa laughed as he walked out the door, "Nice try. You can't try to kill me. You should've thought faster."

He walked away as he turned to Faylinn. Faylinn smiled in response, "I'm amazed how fast you were able to regain energy."

Sangrexa nodded, "Yep. Actually, I have more than enough power. So… Devantulater… want some?"

Devantulater shook his head in response, "No… please…"

"Too late," said Sangrexa.

As Devantulater started getting up and ready to escape, Sangrexa released his grip, causing black and red energy to attack him. Devantulater screamed as he was supercharged with unbelievable power. Outside, Kilocto turned around as the Fallen Soldiers started screaming in response.

"Oh my," said Kilocto, "It seems like the war for invasion has just reached a new turning point."

_**Well, even though we are nearing the edge of winter and into spring, Sangrexa has reached his peak of power. Sangrexa's power is now enhanced by over 100 percent. Where did Ramnite and Romnite take Henry to? Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 23 will continue into Chapter 24! Next time!**_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Greta: You must input the black box…**

**Adam: Great.**

**Henry: Why?**

**Ramnite: We want to duel you.**

**Romnite: Yes… it's true. We want to fight you.**

**Henry: Super Samurai Mode!**

**Rangers: Whoa!  
><strong>

**Henry: Red Super Samurai Ranger, ready!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 24: Strike, Super Samurai**

**Earl: We completed the black box! Yes! **

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting chapter? He's back and he's ready to kill. So, this is where it gets interesting. Now, you are probably wondering what's next chapter results will be… possibly. Well, it was a fighting chance. Any questions or concerns? Review! Feel free to… It's okay!

Meanwhile, three more chapters till I decide… so if you haven't voted, do so. I'm doing a poll for Season 9. So, see my profile for details.

Anyway, read, review… see you next time!


	24. Strike, Super Samurai!

Here's Chapter 24… picking up where we left off…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Adam becomes the sixth ranger and the rangers had some issues. However, he proved himself to be a worthy adversary to the team. He was able to recreate symbol power and was able to create the Crawdaunt Zord. Recently, Melody meets Lance who was acting as her fiancé to get away from the fame. However, the Fallen strikes his true feelings. Melody and Henry defeated the monster. However, it was just in time for Sangrexa to unleash his fury. Greta tells the rangers of the Super Samuraizer, a device that was not completed. They go to the Tengen Temple to retrieve it. However, it was a trap by Kilocto. Devantulater knocked out the rangers and Henry was taken by Ramnite and Romnite. What could happen next? Well, let's find out!_

* * *

><p>Greta and Earl were sitting in the Sasuke-Sakura House as Sage Li and Adam walked inside. Greta looked at Li as he sighed, "My deepest apologies, Greta."<p>

"It's okay," said Greta, "Unfortunately, I never expected Kilocto to attack the temple in order to kill Henry."

Earl sighed, "It's not anybody's fault."

Li nodded, "However, he did give this to me."

He reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Super Samuraizer in capsule form. As Adam looked at it, Greta took the capsule and gave it to Adam.

"What do I do?" asked Adam.

"You must gather all of the Origami Disks and with your symbol power, you must calibrate the Super Samuraizer," said Greta.

Adam turned around, "But… but… the rangers… they can't fight. If the Fallen attacks, I'm the only one that can go."

"As of right now, though, we need to worry about you uniting all the Origami into one powerful disk. If we can't do it by the next attack, we're done for!" said Greta.

Earl nodded, "Adam, you are our only hope."

Adam nodded as he raised the capsule to the sky, "Just leave it to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. The rangers take out their Samurai Sabers and start heading toward the battle)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Henry, Turner, and Leona use the Fire Machete, Hydro Bow, and the Mind Slicer, slicing the enemies)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Jordan, Melody, and Adam use the Feather Fan, Shocker Spear, and Shadow Blade destroying the Fallen Soldiers)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(Scenes of the Samurai Megazord, Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Dusclops Battlezord are shown. The Battlewing Megazord flies over the city)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Strike, Super Samurai!<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #24: The True Samurai Combination**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #16: Boxed In**_

_**Power Ranger Super Samurai #1: Super Samurai**_

* * *

><p>Ramnite carried Henry's body toward Route 122. Romnite nodded as he threw Henry's body into the water. Henry yelped as he started to take the water in. Ramnite stepped in as he pushed his head in the water.<p>

"Relax, this is the only way to get rid of Kilocto's poison," he said.

Henry started kicking his feet angrily as he tried to break free. He could feel himself getting stronger as he was hit with the water.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I'm sorry, Sangrexa! Devantulater, forced me to work with him!" said Kilocto. He was walking toward Sangrexa in a very upset tone. Sangrexa grumbled as he looked at Kilocto. Kilocto was down on his knees as he looked at him, "Please understand. I didn't mean to choose myself over you."

Sangrexa sighed as he looked at Kilocto, "At least you are honest with me… unlike Ramnite and Romnite, who used your plan to kidnap Henry Morton! We were so close toward taking him out!"

He roared as he took out his saber and cut a wooden box in half. Sangrexa put the saber back in his holster, "I'm going to eliminate him… isn't that right Faylinn?"

Faylinn, who was playing the guitar the time, looked up. Her face was full of despair as Sangrexa walked toward her, "You can do it, right? Go, kill Ramnite and Romnite."

Kilocto gasped as he rushed over toward Sangrexa, "Hold on! He's too powerful to defend. She could die!"

Faylinn looked up in response to Sangrexa. She sighed as she got off the chair. She looked at Sangrexa and nodded, "Understood."

She walked away and headed out toward the Sangre River. Sangrexa sighed as he looked at Kilocto. Kilocto turned around, "You are so cruel."

"I know right?" asked Sangrexa, laughing, "I need some sake… I haven't had any in like a month. If Devantulater breaks out from my bind, send him out to destroy the humans!"

Kilocto nodded, "Right away."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Adam was looking at the book of where Earl got the Super Samuraizer from and he started pressing random buttons. After pressing random buttons, he turned to Greta as he was looking at her with a look of excitement.

"What have you found out?" asked Greta.

"That this capsule is easy to crack," said Adam, looking at Greta.

"Don't overdo it," said Greta.

Adam laughed as he pressed a few buttons. A golden symbol appeared as he pressed the send button. He stretched out his iSamuraizer. A golden beam came from the iSamuraizer and into the Super Samuraizer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Leona, Melody, Turner and Jordan were lying down on the ground, unable to move. Leona was looking at Melody as she carefully got up. Melody cringed upon rising to stand. She fell backwards and landed on the ground. She was in her pajamas, wrapped up in bandages. As she went to get up again, Jordan woke up and noticed Melody trying to stand.

"Melody," said Jordan, "Relax."

"But, Henry…," said Melody, "We got to find them."

"Melody," said Leona, looking at her, "We can't. Not like this."

Turner nodded as he was lying down, "Yeah. We need to recover first. Besides, I feel like we are all at fault for not protecting Henry."

Melody nodded as Turner looked at the wall. He was upset because he knew that he failed protecting their leader from something drastic. He looked at the sky, upset that he wished things were ten times better. He turned toward Melody and the others as he wondered what they can do to save the world right now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry woke up in a cave. As he looked up, he noticed Ramnite and Romnite surrounding him. He turned to his left, seeing a fire burning. He turned toward Ramnite and Romnite and sighed, looking at them.

"Thanks, but I don't need to be cared for," said Henry, "I got things I need to do."

He carefully got up. However, he fell back down again.

"Easy, easy," said Romnite, "We don't want you getting hurt."

Ramnite nodded as he looked at Henry. He then brushed his hair as with his hand as he looked at Henry, "However, you will be weak for a little bit."

"Well, why do you want to help me?" asked Henry, looking at them, "Let's be honest and ask the questions now. I already know about your past. Might as well ask why everyone's after me."

Ramnite and Romnite looked at each other. They then looked at Henry. Ramnite sighed as he looked at the Red Ranger, "Henry, we know about your secret to the sealing power. We also know… that you are the only one liable enough to duel us."

"Duel me?" asked Henry, "Why?"

"You are the leader. Therefore, we think you are the strongest," said Romnite, taking out his black saber with red stripes on it, "It's been a while since my sword has been full… it's hungry for a duel."

"Same here," said Ramnite, taking out his white sword with blue stripes on it, "However, I think it's best if we wait for you to heal."

Henry sighed as he looked at them, "First of all, I hate violence. Second of all, I only fight to protect those who are in trouble."

Ramnite and Romnite shook their heads and turned to Henry. Ramnite looked at him, "Henry, we are very patient. We will battle eventually. Anyway, going back to our past, yes it is true."

Henry nodded as he looked at Ramnite. Ramnite walked over to him and sat down next to him in response, "My brother… fell to the Fallen. I was dragged into it. We both gave our family a bad reputation. However, we had no choice. We fell into it, unfortunately."

Henry looked at Ramnite and Romnite, "You guys were once human. You did have a choice."

"Well," said Ramnite, looking at Henry, "We want to fight you…"

Henry turned to Ramnite and then to Romnite, "You guys have other things to do? Because the answer still stands: NO!"

Suddenly, Romnite started shooting electric bolts from his body and it illuminated the cave wall. Luckily, there wasn't a cave in. He turned toward Henry, "YOU WILL FIGHT ME! OTHERWISE, THE CURSE WILL REMAIN WITH US FOREVER!"

Henry looked at Ramnite and then at Romnite. He didn't understand or want to understand. Faylinn, who was watching from behind, turned around and walked deeper into the cave.

"You don't understand," said Romnite, "How much I want to live as a human again. I regret living like this."

Henry shook his head, "That was your choice. You should've thought of that before you turned on your own kind."

Ramnite fell silent as he looked at Romnite. Romnite looked at Ramnite. Ramnite decided not to press the issue as he looked at Romnite with anger.

"Henry, you have no idea what's going on," said Faylinn, "You just got yourself caught in a web that might be hard to get out of."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Adam was pressing a couple of buttons as a long stream of gold digital beams was covering the whole entire Super Samuraizer capsule. He stopped pressing, releasing the beam. The Super Samuraizer began to glow bright gold as he looked at it. Greta walked over as she saw the capsule a float.

"Well?" asked Greta.

"I hacked in," said Adam. He suddenly felt like the world was spinning as he landed on the ground. Greta walked over and picked him up, "Be careful."

Adam looked at her, "Why?"

"You are using too much Symbol Power. Symbol Power can tire you," said Greta.

Adam nodded as he stood up carefully, "True. But, as of right now, what's more important is upgrading the box to be useful. Otherwise, the world may not live to see another day."

Greta looked at Adam, "Adam, there is no way you can get that all done."

Adam looked at Greta angrily as he pressed a couple of buttons on his iSamuraizer, "Watch me."

He pressed a couple of buttons. Immediately, a golden stripe came out of his iSamuraizer. He fell to the ground as he released his iSamuraizer.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Henry, Ramnite and Romnite were sitting in the cave. Henry was looking at them with a cold stare as they went to talk about them. He was unsure of what was yet to come for he knew that the two of them were after him.

"So, the sword is just a way for you to have pleasure?" asked Henry, "That explains why you went to the Sanzu River while you were still alive."

"Pleasure is tasteful," said Ramnite, looking at him.

"Yes, the more pleasure you get, the more hungry you become," said Romnite, looking at Henry, "Just like centuries ago…"

* * *

><p><em>Cue flashback…<em>

_Samurai were charging toward the two of them. Ramnite and Romnite, who were in their human forms took out their swords and slaughtered every last one of them. _

"Don't you see Henry?" asked Ramnite, "This pleasure is better than suffering disease!"

_Ramnite looked at Romnite. He was laughing frivolously as Ramnite looked at him, "We're murderers! Why did we do this?"_

"_Oh come on, brother. What's wrong? Are you afraid to go against our family?" asked Romnite._

_Suddenly, the two of them turned toward the cracks in the floor. A red glow was shining in front of them. Romnite laughed as he pushed his brother into the red glow, followed by him. _

_End flashback…._

* * *

><p>Henry looked at Ramnite, who was shaking his head. He turned toward Romnite, who had his blade. He looked at the blade. He then looked at Henry. Faylinn, who was undetected, was watching this whole entire meeting play out. Romnite laughed, "Don't you feel regret?"<p>

"Regret?" asked Henry, "If I were in your shoes, I would. First, how dare you turn against your own kind? Ramnite, if you knew this was a bad thing, you should've turned yourself in. You shouldn't have listened to him!"

Ramnite shut himself up as he turned toward Romnite. Romnite laughed, "Don't listen to him. He doesn't understand. He will, once I kill him. After all, Henry, you might become one of us. I will kill you and make you one of us… if I have to use every ounce of strength I will."

"Every ounce…," muttered Faylinn, looking at them. Henry looked at Ramnite and Romnite. He shook his head in response.

"I don't want to be a part of your kind," said Henry, "However, I know from what I see from you Romnite, you are not human. You killed your human half long ago."

Romnite snickered as he looked at the red ranger, "No shit."

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

"Ah," said Greta, looking at Adam on the floor, sleeping. Greta then looked at the box. It was black and silver with the golden samurai symbol on it. Greta knelt down and woke Adam up. Adam opened his eyes and carefully got up.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," said Adam, getting up. He turned to see the other rangers, fully recovered and rested, "The Super Samuraizer is complete."

"It is?" asked Melody, "Then, let's use it."

"Only 50 percent is complete!" said Adam, looking at Melody, "I need your Origami Disks. I have to program them into the Super Samuraizer."

He went to stand up straight, when suddenly he fell down. Leona knelt down as he carefully got up. He noticed that she had the Solrock Disk in her hand.

"Here," said Leona.

"Leona," said Greta, "Suppose the Fallen come back."

"If it's to give us new powers, I am willing to sacrifice my disk," said Leona. Adam nodded as he took the disk. Greta sighed as she took out the white disk and the Persian and Torkoal Disks that were in Henry's possessions. Next, Melody gave up her Manectric Disk. Then, Jordan gave Adam the Tropius and Heracross Disks. Finally, Turner gave up the Kingdra and Relicanth Disks. Adam carefully placed them around the Super Samuraizer. He also took out the Crawduant and Dusclops Disks. The 10 disks began to glow.

"Yes," said Adam, "I can finally reprogram them."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Greta turned toward them as she saw her servants come down with a map.

"Northern Lilycove City," said Greta, "And we also located Henry. Henry has been found south of Lilycove City on Route 123… west of the Tengen Temple."

"I'll stay here and program the disks. I'll rescue Henry. You guys go down there and protect the city," said Adam.

"Devantulater, you're finished," said Jordan.

Turner nodded, "Let's go."

Immediately, Adam turned around and grabbed the disks. Adam took out a black device and attached it to the bottom of the iSamuraizer. Placing the Torkoal Disk on the bottom of it, he pressed a couple of buttons. Immediately, the Heat Badge symbol appeared and was immediately placed on the disk. He then used the Relicanth Disk, next. After placing a couple of buttons, the Stone Badge appeared. Then, the Knuckle Badge appeared with the use of the Heracross Disk. After that, the Manectric Disk was placed. The Dynamo Badge appeared and landed on the disk. Greta was amazed at how quick Adam was able to work the disks out. Immediately, he used Jordan's Tropius Disk. Pressing the buttons, the Feather Badge appeared on the disk. Then, the Solrock Disk was next. Pressing buttons, the Mind Badge appeared. After that, Turner's Kingdra Disk was activated. The Rain Badge made the final slot. Finally, he placed the Dusclops Disk. A purple barrier surrounded the disk. After that, the Crawdaunt Disk was used to close the hacking of the Super Samuraizer so that way no one was able to destroy the device.

"Mission complete," said Adam.

* * *

><p>Henry stood up and started walking backwards, "Let me ask you one more question. Why me?"<p>

Romnite sighed, "There are plenty of other strong people. But, there's something about you that's different from the other strong people out there."

Henry looked at him, "Me? Different?"

"Yeah. When Kilocto was forcing you to tell him the sealing character to seal Sangrexa, you chose to die and not say anything. That's abnormal for a samurai. But, it's that kind of person that makes for a pure crossing of the sabers… if you know what I mean."

Henry looked up as Ramnite went to attack from behind. Henry blocked the attacked and kicked Ramnite in the stomach. He then turned around as Romnite went to strike. Before Henry could defend, Adam dashed through and blocked him with his saber.

"Adam!" said Henry.

Adam looked at Henry, "Let's go!"

Henry nodded as he took out his Samuraizer, "Ramnite, Romnite. I will kill both of you. Not because I'm thirsty to fight you, but because you two are now a threat to this region and planet."

Quickly, Henry started drawing 煙 the smoke symbol. Immediately, a blast of smoke appeared as the two rangers left. Ramnite and Romnite looked at each other as they turned to the entrance of the cave. The smoke cleared as they left. Faylinn stood there in response to what happened, she was silent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The other rangers were in Northern Lilycove City, fighting over Devantulater. Devantulater has grown ten times stronger since the last time. He has black and blue stripes all over his body and red eyes were glaring. His eyes were bright blue as electricity came out of them. Devantulater screamed as he shot four Charge Beams. The four Samurai Rangers landed on the ground immediately. They then went up to attack again, when suddenly Devantulater used his spider like webs. The rangers were then electrocuted as they landed on the ground, morphing out of their suits. They were smoking up a storm as they were trying to get up, trying to fight the creature.

"Now you're mine!" said Devantulater.

As they carefully got up, they noticed a golden light blinding everybody. Turner's eyes opened up as Henry appeared in a black and red samurai hakama with the Heat Badge symbol on the right hand side. It was another uniform they used to replace the old ones. Adam looked at the creature.

"Devantulater, meet the Red Samurai Ranger. He's going to kick your ass!" said Adam.

"How can he defeat me when I can easily eliminate the other four?" asked the creature.

Henry looked at the creature. He then took out his Samuraizer, "I have a different trick up my sleeve. Let's Samuraize!"

Creating the fire symbol, he transformed into his uniform. Next, Adam gave him the Super Samuraizer and the Super Samurai Disk, which has the 8 gym badges on it. It also had a purple covering. He opened the Super Samuraizer, and placed the disk on it. He then stretched the device in front of the creature.

"Super Samurai Mode!" said Henry.

Pressing the button, a red aura surrounded Henry as the device released a dark ruby vest. Crashing down on to Henry, Henry had the ruby vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a ruby and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Adam, "Introducing the Red Super Samurai Ranger!"

Henry smiled as he looked at Adam. He placed the Super Samurai Disk on his Samurai Saber and placed the Super Samuraizer on the handle of the sword. A stream of fire surrounded it. He charged forward and cut all of the Fallen Soldiers in seconds. As more started coming, a stream of fire was unleashed, causing the Fallen Soldiers to explode, landing on the ground.

"Amazing!" said Leona.

"Interesting!" said Turner.

"That's incredible!" said Jordan.

"Sweet," said Melody, looking at Adam. Adam turned around as he gave the disks back to the rangers.

"Nice," said Leona, taking out her Samurai Saber, "I don't know about you. But, I want some fun!"

"Indeed," said the rangers.

Adam nodded as he placed the Dusclops Disk into the Shadow Blade. He then jumped up and charged.

"Shadow Blade, Night Slash!"

He charged through the Fallen Soldiers cutting all of the within seconds. He turned around as the Fallen Soldiers landed on the ground, exploding. Meanwhile, the rangers are turning toward the Fallen Soldiers who are coming after them. Jordan went to take out his Samuraizer. Turner smacked his hand, as it landed on the ground.

"No time," said Turner, spinning the disk.

The rangers nodded as they did so. Water, wind, cosmic and lightning energy were flowing as they aimed at the Fallen Soldiers.

"Samurai Sabers, Quadruple Slash!"

The blades came across and became one line of energy. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. The rangers fell to their knees as they watched the flames disperse. They then focused their attention on Henry and the creature. Henry fought with the Devantulater. As he went to slice with his arm, Henry blocked it and sliced it off. He then cut through the stomach. As sparks started flying through his body, Henry turned around and cut the creature vertically. Sparks exploded throughout the body. Devantulater released a Charge Beam. Henry cut the beam. The beam divided in half, causing two explosions.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

He placed the Torkoal Disk into the Super Samuraizer. He then raised his saber and spun the disk. A white light surrounded the Super Samurai Saber as he and Devantulater were caught in it. Flames surrounded his saber as a dark background appeared with a red moon. Devantulater was surrounded in flames as Henry charged forward.

"Super Samurai Saber, Blast Burning Strike!"

His blade cut through the creature. As he screamed, flames burst from his body. Removing the blade, the dimension disappeared as the monster exploded into pieces.

"NICE!" said the rangers, rushing over toward Henry. Henry sighed, "This device was definitely what we needed."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they heard rupturing. Devantulater grew ten times bigger and was screaming and roaring.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!" he yelled, "COME ON OUT! FALLEN SOLDIERS! FANG WARRIORS!"

"Fang Warriors?" asked Jordan.

Suddenly, Fallen Soldiers emerged all over the place. Then, Fang Warriors emerged from the ground. Fang Warriors are Krokorok creatures that are black. The heads are white with red eyes. The warriors screamed as they released fire balls. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Explosions appeared all over the place.

"Enough of this," said Henry, taking out his Origami, "Let's go!"

"Right," said the rangers, taking out their Samuraizers, "Let's Samuraize!"

The four rangers immediately transformed into their suits and took out their Origami Zords. The Samurai Rangers stretched out the Origami Zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Adam took out his iSamuraizer. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord East, Ready to Battle!" said Adam.

Immediately, the Fang Warriors released fireballs from their body. The two robots flew to both sides as an explosion appeared. Adam turned around toward the Samurai Megazord, "Henry, this is where the Super Samuraizer comes into play. There's another disk that is already created."

"What?" asked Henry, opening up his belt. He noticed a rainbow disk with Japanese symbols, "The Union Disk?"

"Yeah," said Adam, "Use it!"

Henry placed the Union Disk into the Super Samuraizer. He then spun the Super Samurai Disk, "True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord. The six rangers stood in the cockpit as they stood ready to battle. The cockpit was gold with a black background

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

"Wow," said Henry.

"This is awesome," said Turner.

"Good job," said Jordan.

"Thank you," said Adam.

"Oh look, they're attacking!" said Melody.

"Let's go!" said Henry.

Immediately, the Samurai Battlezord started marching toward the soldiers. Using two titanium blades, the Battlezord cut a lot of the Fallen Soldiers. The Samurai Battlezord made each cut superficial as they came to strike more. The Samurai Battlezord spun around in a tornado and cut all of the Fallen Soldiers. As more started coming toward them, Henry and the others took out their Samurai Sabers. The Samurai Battlezord began to charge dark blue lightning bolts around the sabers.

"Samurai Battlezord, X-Scissor!"

The two blades came across, creating an X like attack. Two blue lines struck the Fallen Soldiers, creating the X like motion that was formed. Explosions occurred all over the place. As they landed on the ground, Devantulater and two Fang Warriors released Charge Beams and fireballs. The Samurai Battlezord took a dangerous hit. The rangers yelled as they were hit by the attack.

"Damn, it's that powerful," said Jordan.

"This is where our finisher comes into play," said Adam. He placed the Dusclops Disk on the Shadow Blade and spun the disk, "Dusclops Disk, activate!"

"Alright, Jordan and Turner!" said Henry, taking out his Persian Disk.

"Summon, Artillery Zords!"

The four artillery zords materialized on the battlefield.

"Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Samurai Battle Blaster!" yelled Henry, taking out the blade.

"So, ten origami, one Megazord," said Melody, "Awesome!"

"So, this is how we are going to kill?" asked Turner.

"Yep!" said Adam.

"However, we will have to use a lot of Symbol Power. We can only attack once!" said Henry.

"Once?" asked Jordan.

"We can't afford to miss," said Leona.

Suddenly, the Fang Warriors released more fireballs. The Samurai Battlezord stood there with the Super Samurai Blaster, still stable.

"Armor is holding," said Melody.

"Everyone, lock finisher on target!" said Henry.

The rangers nodded as they pressed their hands on the saber. The fireballs kept coming toward them as they were getting hit. As the rangers got hit, Henry strengthened his saber as the targeting screen appeared. The words "target locked" appeared and there was a red ring that appeared in the middle of the screen. The Super Samurai Blaster started charging up. Blue sparks came from the Samurai Battlezord into the blaster.

"Super Samurai Blaster, fire!"

Suddenly, explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple as they rushed through the Fang Warriors and Devantulater. A mushroom-cloud explosion appeared as the rangers jumped up for joy.

"Yes!" said Adam, "We did it! Victory clap!"

Immediately, the Samurai Rangers clapped. Henry sighed in relief, "Finally, this chapter comes to a close. Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were at the Tengen Temple. Henry was looking at Ramnite and Romnite's grave. He looked at the grave and began to question himself. Why was he different from other warriors? Why is Romnite intrigued in fighting? Both were hungry for making people miserable. Turning around, he saw the other Samurai Rangers who were waiting.

"Well, come on. There's a party at the temple!" said Jordan, "You're invited!"

"I know," said Henry, "Coming."

The Samurai Rangers walked down toward the temple. A pink hue appeared all over the sky as the sun was setting in the west.

_**The battle with the Fallen has a tiny burden in Henry's mind. But with the ten origami and six samurai souls combined into one, they will fix matters leading one step toward the last battle with the Fallen. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 24 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Sangrexa: You didn't kill them, why?**

**Faylinn: Because…. Because….**

**Greta: Another Fallen Commander and Adam is now asleep…**

**Henry: So, they both want to duel me.**

**Leona: No wonder she's so hurt…**

**Faylinn: I'm going to kill you!  
><strong>

**Melody: Leona, look out!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 25: Welcome to Dream World **

**Henry: This is going to be one crazy problem…**

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting, eh? Yes, we are getting to the Super Samurai Chapters. Awesome! So, what do you think? Review, review, review! Also, if you haven't voted for what season you want for next time, you have two chapters left. We are nearing the halfway point!

Alright, talk to you later.


	25. Welcome to Dream World

A/N: Chapter 25 is here… getting to the halfway point…

* * *

><p>"<em>You seem to be different than other warriors I have fought," said Romnite.<em>

Henry sighed as he was in his hakama training suit. He had his Samurai Saber by his right shoulder. He then started striking across in the training field. While he was fighting, he could feel the uncomfortable emotions go through him. As he kept fighting, Jordan and Turner were sitting outside wearing new hakama training suits. Turner wore a blue version of what Henry has with the Rain Badge on it and Jordan has a new hakama suit, that is green with the Feather Badge. Henry turned around as he placed the saber down, "May I help you?"

"You accepted his invitation, didn't you?" asked Jordan.

"Please tell me you are not fighting alone?" asked Turner, "Fighting alone will increase your chances in death. Please, don't fight. Both are possessed by the sword."

In the kitchen, a similar conversation was occurring as Melody and Leona sat down. Melody was going through her bangs as she turned to Leona.

"Leona, Henry said that they chose to give up their human selves to be a part of the Fallen," said Melody, "They were so hungry for they murder they killed millions of people in Hoenn centuries ago. He even killed their family. So, I don't understand why."

"I wonder why. I think we are wondering why. We all want questions that we want answered," said Leona, straightening her purple tie. She then took her white apron and placed it around her waist. She then stretched her hands and took out a pan, "Let's get cooking!"

"Okay," said Melody. As the two of them started to cook, Earl was looking at them and then turned away. He started walking out the door to the throne room, "Leona, please… don't get anybody sick this time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Welcome to the Dream World<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #25: Dream World**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #17: Broken Dreams**_

* * *

><p>"EW, WHAT IS THIS?" asked Henry.<p>

"Lunch," said Leona, laughing, "Melody set the burner too high."

The Samurai Rangers were looking at the food. There were burnt hot dogs, burnt biscuits, burnt eggs, burnt bacon… in plain English: everything was burnt. Turner and Jordan had barf bags ready to go and Melody groaned as she went to take her first bite. It was a bit crunchy.

"Uh, I think I need to let you do the cooking next time," said Melody.

"I think you need to keep the burner on medium," said Leona, "How bad?"

"The hot dogs are burnt through the inside," said Jordan, looking at Leona, "You gave us food poisoning the last time!"

"Well, I got the meat from a cheap butcher shop off Queen Street," said Leona.

"What did we say about going on streets with royalty names?" asked Henry.

"I know, I know. It's like going on Martin Luther King Jr. Boulevard," said Leona, rolling her eyes. She was looking at the rangers as she kept feeding her face with burnt eggs, "Well, come on!"

"I'll think I'll pass," said Jordan.

* * *

><p>At the Sangre River, Sangrexa threw Faylinn on the ground. Faylinn looked up as Sangrexa was looking at her, angrily.<p>

"I'll told you to kill Ramnite and Romnite," said Sangrexa, "You didn't obey me. What is the meaning of this?"

"Now, now," said Kilocto, "Even if she did, his skill is higher and better. Apologize, Faylinn."

Faylinn looked up at Sangrexa, "If you are that angry, then cut me down."

Sangrexa looked at her. He put his arms across his chest and looked at Faylinn, "Explain yourself."

"Ever since I sacrificed myself into being one of the Fallen, my whole body was devoted to negative emotion. If you want to kill me, kill me! My emotions mean nothing to you and nothing to anybody! I forced myself to become a Fallen. I don't have to explain why but I had to!" said Faylinn. She stretched her guitar out, "Come on, Sangrexa, what are you waiting for?"

Sangrexa laughed as he sat down and brushed her chin. He stepped in close and chuckled, "Faylinn, you seem confident."

He grabbed her guitar and smashed it into the hull. He then set it on fire with his breath. Faylinn screamed as she saw her blackish-burnt guitar.

"Faylinn," said Sangrexa, "Things change centuries and centuries from now till whenever. Do you think you can rest peacefully so easily? You love him, don't you?"

Faylinn shut up. She then closed her eyes as she began to feel a sense of terror and death. She screamed as she ran out the door with her burnt guitar. Sangrexa laughed as he turned to Kilocto, "Kilocto, summon the next monster to rise the Sangre River."

"Yes, sir!" said Kilocto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Leona was reading a book on how to cook properly. She sighed as she looked through the pages. She smiled as she took two books and walked toward the checkout. She paid for the books and then she walked outside the bookstore. Upon walking out, she heard the screaming from the middle of town. Rushing over, she noticed Faylinn punching and kicking people. She then took some random person and laughed as she dragged him to a different area.

"You are mine. You will refill my guitar with your sad emotion," said Faylinn.

"FAYLINN!"

Faylinn looked up as Leona dropped her bags. Faylinn shook her head, "Leona Evans."

Leona took out her Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraize!"

Transforming, a pink aura surrounded Leona as her suit appeared. She then went to strike. Faylinn punched her in the stomach, causing her to land on the ground. The random person was then grabbed by Faylinn.

"Pink Ranger, don't interfere," said Faylinn.

"Over my dead body," said Leona, getting up with her Samurai Saber. She pushed the person away as she dueled with Faylinn. However, it was interrupted by a group of people coughing up pink mist. They landed on the ground, falling asleep. A Fallen Commander appeared. He was a black Musharma with Tauros like body figure. He laughed as he had grey horns that were sparkling. Pink mist surrounded him.

"Sharmeus," said Faylinn, "What are you doing here?"

Sharmeus released a pink mist. Faylinn grabbed the random person. The random person fell asleep and landed on the ground. Faylinn shook her head, "Sangrexa did this!"

Suddenly, Henry jumped up and attacked Sharmeus. Sharmeus yelled as he landed on the ground. The other rangers landed on the ground, running toward Leona.

"Leona, are you okay?" asked Melody.

"Yes, I am. Thanks," said Leona.

"How dare you interfere?" asked Sharmeus. He charged forward toward the rangers. The rangers started swinging their sabers, but they were run over by the creature. As they started fighting, Faylinn laughed as she took the random person over her shoulder and started walking away. As the fight continued, Leona turned around, noticing what's going on.

"Why you-," said Leona, rushing over to catch up.

"Where are you going?" asked Melody.

"Watch out!" yelled Henry. He jumped over and pushed Melody to the ground as pink mist struck out. Henry turned to Melody, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Melody.

"Take care of Leona. We got this," said Henry.

Melody nodded as she followed Leona. The rangers then jumped up and attacked. The creature yelled as he pushed them to the ground. Henry looked up as he went to strike. Suddenly, golden spikes impaled the creature's body. Sharmeus turned around as Adam walked over.

"Alright," said Adam, "Let the Pokémon champion…"

Suddenly, Sharmeus released pink mist. Adam felt it as he landed on the ground, "Show you how this is done."

As he fell asleep, Sharmeus laughed, "See, I am a nice guy. He's having a dream right now. So, I'm going to use him."

Immediately, he jumped up and headed toward Adam. A blue hole opened up as he went inside Adam's dreams.

"Shit!" said Henry, "This isn't good."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leona and Faylinn were fighting in the forest. Faylinn went to stab, but Leona flipped backwards and kicked the blade out of her hand. Leona then stretched her saber and went in for the kill. Faylinn blocked with her hand. As they were struggling, Sharmeus jumped up from the person's body and released his dream mist. They were caught in the pink mist, landing on the ground. The two of them rolled down the hill and landed on the ground, falling asleep.<p>

"Good, now to destroy them in their dreams," said Sharmeus, jumping into a massive hole of cosmic energy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sangrexa was having some sake as he looked out the window of the boat. He laughed as he turned toward the river, "That's it, Faylinn. Remember your past. Dream about it."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Greta and Earl were researching what was happening at the middle of the city. Greta immediately opened up her cell phone as she went to speak, "Henry, we have the source of the problem. Sharmeus is able to put people to sleep and throw them in this weird place known as Dream World."

"What?" asked Henry. The rangers were outside, looking at the people in their slumber. Earl then went to speak, "Henry, this monster goes into Dream World and eats humans in Dream World. If they are eaten, they can't wake up!"

"Great," said Henry.

"Henry," said Earl, "You guys need to defeat him ASAP."

"Understood," said Henry, hanging up the phone. He turned toward the other rangers as they looked at Jordan and Turner. Turner was shaking his head as Adam was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what do we do?" asked Turner.

"Simple. Symbol Power," said Henry, "I can create a symbol that will allow you guys to go into Dream World."

Jordan and Turner looked at Henry and then at Adam. Is it even possible to send two rangers into Adam's dreams and try not to die in Adam's dream?

"Is that even possible?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah. Sharmeus created the Dream World so he can destroy everybody from the inside. The only way to defeat Sharmeus is if you two go in there and destroy the source of Dream World," said Henry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leona and Faylinn were sleeping peacefully in the woods. They were also inside the Dream World. Leona started tossing and turning as she began to enter a dream.<p>

_Leona was surrounded in a black background. She looked around, remaining still. She wasn't able to see what was going on because of the darkness that surrounded her. She turned her head, smelling the smoke. She noticed a woman with a stick of fire. The woman was wearing a white wedding gown from the samurai era. She noticed a house that was made from the Edo period. It was three stories high with ancient construction of that time. It proved to Leona that this person lived a wealthy lifestyle. Leona watched as the woman walked into the house. Leona also walked inside, trying not to interfere with the situation. She was going to observe instead. As the woman walked into the bedroom, she stood there, gasping._

"_Ryuji, what is this?" she asked._

_Leona was shaking her head. But, her eyes widened as a woman rushed out of the house. _

"_I can explain," said Ryuji._

"_I can't believe you did this to me," she said, dropping the stick of fire. Immediately, the whole house went up into flames. Leona started to run out of the house. Unfortunately, the house was engulfed in flames. Luckily for her, she wasn't on fire. She turned around as she saw the house crumble down. Ryuji yelled as he was in the debris. She turned toward him._

"_You have made me one very angry woman today," she said, "I can't believe I married someone like you. You used me! Now, we are going to die together."_

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because you are going to pay for all the times you've cheated on me," she said. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded her as she grabbed him from the debris. He stood there as she began to glow bright red._

"_What are you doing?" asked Ryuji._

"_I didn't tell you. I thought about something last night. I decided, since I knew something like this was going to happen, I turned to become one of the Fallen because no matter what you do, I will never be happy," she said._

_Leona stood there with tears coming down her eyes. Sure, she saw movies where spouses cheat on each other. She had friends that had the same thing. But, out of all the things that happened, this was the worst experience she has ever seen in a relationship. Leona gasped as she saw the woman turn into Faylinn. Ryuji was set on fire and turned into a skeleton. Throwing him on the ground, Faylinn screamed as red sparks started flying._

"_Faylinn… that's why…," said Leona._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry took out his Samuraizer and started writing the dream symbol. As he drew the symbol, a purple gateway opened up in front of him. Turner and Jordan jumped up and landed in the dream. The portal collapsed as Henry landed on the ground. As they landed on the ground, they were looking around the area. It was a green meadow with white picket fences and multi-million dollar homes.

"Wow," said Turner, "This is definitely Dream World."

"Yeah, I don't think a whole city can devote itself to multi-million dollar homes like this," said Jordan.

They turned around and started walking to explore the area. However, no sooner Turner placed his foot on the ground; a black limo was coming up toward them. As the limo stopped, the window rolled down to reveal Adam wearing everything gold from top to bottom. He had a gold shirt, gold pants and black shoes.

"Adam?" asked Jordan.

"Hey guys!" said Adam, "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Turner.

"I'm World Champion. I'm a Pokémon Master!" he said, "That's why I got the luxury stuff!"

"That's awesome," said Turner, scratching his head, "However, you do know that we are in Dream World, right?"

"Nope," said Adam, "This isn't Dream World. I'm not dreaming this!"

"Yes, you are!" yelled Turner.

Suddenly, Sharmeus was prancing around the path. He turned to notice a princess twirling around. She was looking at the creature as he went to open his mouth. A pink aura surrounded her as she felt like she was being sucked in. Jordan quickly took out his Samurai Saber as he pushed Sharmeus out of the way. Sharmeus turned around as Jordan stood there. Turner turned around, noticing what's going on. He flipped forward and landed on the ground.

"How did you guys get inside Dream World?" asked Sharmeus.

Sharmeus grumbled as he was rubbing his feet along the pavement, "You son of a bitch!"

"Let's Samuraize!"

The rangers transformed into their suits and took out their Samurai Sabers.

"You will never leave," he said.

"Sure, we can't leave," said Jordan, "But, you are our exit out of here. So, no matter what happens, we will get out!"

Immediately, Sharmeus started to run for it. Jordan and Turner chased after him. As they got to an open area in the woods, he took out two purplish-blackish blades. He started charging toward the rangers with his sabers. Immediately, Jordan and Turner blocked the attack and then struck to attack, causing the two rangers to back down. As they got up, Sharmeus went to push them down once again. Jordan kicked Sharmeus in the stomach and then was slammed to the ground. Sharmeus laughed as he released his saber at the ground. Turner and Jordan yelled as the saber began to glow, causing them to levitate. Sharemus laughed as a bolt of lightning struck them. As they landed on the ground, Sharemus looked at them.

"Well, guess what?" asked Sharmeus, "I can control anything in this world."

Suddenly, a massive boulder appeared. As it started rolling toward them, Jordan laughed as his Samurai Saber began to grow huge. He raised the saber, and cut the boulder in half. Sharmeus looked at him in awe, "What was that for?"

"It's Dream World," said Jordan, "Anything could happen."

Sharmeus screamed as he started running away. The other rangers chased after him. He yelled as he jumped up in the air with the other Samurai Rangers. They saw a flash of white light and then the real world. As they landed back in the woods, Sharmeus turned toward them.

"I never got one bite!" yelled Sharmeus.

"Good," said Jordan, "We aren't really healthy anyway."

"Hey, I am," said Turner.

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not."

As he went to strike with his Dream Mist attack, the rangers both dodged the attack. Immediately, Jordan and Turner lunged forward, damaging Sharmeus. Pink mist was coming out of his body, dispersing in the air.

"No, my mist!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, everyone started waking up all over Lilycove City. Henry looked over as he saw Adam awake. He turned to Henry, "What happened?"<p>

"Uh, let's just say I had to lure the monster out of Dream World with Turner and Jordan's help. If I didn't do anything, you would be dead right now," said Henry.

Adam sighed, "Well, that's a relief. Come on, let me help you."

Henry nodded. As Adam grabbed Henry, the two of them started walking together. However, they noticed Kilcoto laughing.

"Kilocto!" said Adam, "What do you want?"

"Simple, now that Henry's weak enough. I can eliminate you guys!" yelled Kilocto, "And get the sealing power. Giant Fallen Soldiers, Fang Warriors!"

Immediately, the two types of soldiers appeared all over the city. Henry and Adam looked at each other and then turned to the soldiers as Kilocto left. Adam turned to Henry, "Where are the others?"

"Jordan and Turner are dealing with Sharmeus. Leona and Melody are off chasing Faylinn. We are going to have to do this ourselves," said Henry.

"Just US?" asked Adam.

"You forgot," said Henry, taking out the Union Disk.

"Oh yeah," said Adam, "Okay."

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

The two rangers transformed into their suits. Next, Henry took out the Super Samuraizer, "Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a red aura surrounded Henry as the device released a dark ruby vest. Crashing down on to Henry, Henry had the ruby vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a ruby and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck. He placed the Union Disk on the Super Samuraizer and raised it to the sky.

"True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!" said Henry.

Immediately, the Samurai Battlezord took two blades and started cutting them back and forth across the Fallen Soldiers and the Fang Warriors. It was one explosion per stroke. Suddenly, two Fang Warriors released spit fire bombs at the Samurai Battlezord. Henry and Adam held on as damage was struck.

"Shields at 80 percent," said Adam.

"That was powerful," said Henry, "How many soldiers left?"

"Over 400," said Adam.

"Great," said Henry, "We don't have a choice."

"What are we doing?" asked Adam.

Henry spun the disk again, "Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Samurai Battle Blaster!" yelled Henry, taking out the blade.

"There's not enough symbol power," said Adam.

"Well aware of it. We must triple the amount of our symbol power. Ready?" asked Henry.

"Ready," said Adam, pressing his saber, "Target locked."

The fireballs kept coming toward them as they were getting hit. Upon impact, Henry strengthened his saber as the targeting screen appeared. The words "target locked" appeared and there was a red ring that appeared in the middle of the screen. Adam and Henry grumbled as gold and red aura surrounded them, transforming them out of their suits.

"We can't hold on much longer," said Adam.

"We got to try!" said Henry, "Power is almost at optimal level!"

The Super Samurai Blaster started charging up. Blue sparks came from the Samurai Battlezord into the blaster.

"Super Samurai Blaster, fire!"

Suddenly, explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple as they rushed through the Fang Warriors and the Giant Fallen Soldiers. Immediately, they did a 360 degree turn, destroying all of the Fallen warriors. The Samurai Battlezord began to glow bright gold as it disappeared, causing the two Samurai Rangers to land on the ground. Henry was breathing heavily as Adam carried him through the city.

"That was reckless," said Adam.

"We didn't have a choice," said Henry, "But, hey we did it!"

Adam nodded, "Yes we did. However, I feel tons of pain right now. Can't wait to go back to the house and… oh, shit."

Henry looked at him, "I know right, I feel it too."

Henry turned to who they stood in front. Ramnite and Romnite stood there, with blades drawn. They were ready to go.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Jordan and Turner were dealing with Sharmeus. As they were swinging with their sabers, Sharmeus laughed as he blocked them all with power. He smacked them down with his horns, causing the two rangers to land on the ground. Sharmeus laughed as he went to stomp them. Turner rolled away as he took out his Kingdra Disk. As he spun the disk, a blue beam came from his laber. He went to strike. Sharmeus began to glow as he redirected the attack back at Turner. Turner yelled as he landed on the ground with saber in hand.

"TURNER!" yelled Jordan. He then turned toward Sharmeus, "YOU BASTARD!"

"Come at me!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>While that was happening, Leona was looking at Faylinn. Faylinn turned around, looking at Leona. She stood up and took out her guitar. Removing the neck, there was a little tiny blade that popped out.<p>

"Faylinn, please. I don't want to fight you. I know everything. I was in the dream. I saw it. I understand why you captured the brides and why you have sorrow. Please, I don't want to fight you," said Leona.

"Shut up, Pink Ranger. You know too much of my past," said Faylinn, "I can't go back to being human. However, if I kill you, I will."

As she went to strike, Leona went to transform. Faylinn cut a wound in her hand, causing her Samuraizer to fall on the ground. Leona looked up as she went to stab. Suddenly, electricity hit Faylinn. Faylinn turned around as Melody rushed in.

"Melody!" said Leona.

"Yellow Ranger, stay out of this!" said Faylinn.

"No way! Leave Leona alone!" said Melody, stretching out her Shocker Spear. Faylinn stretched out her right hand and pressed a purple button. As it turned into a blade, she raised it and struck it to the ground. A red and black beam came out of the ground, causing Melody to land on the ground, transforming out of her suit.

"MELODY!" yelled Leona.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" asked Henry, "I don't have the time for this right now."<p>

Adam nodded, "Yeah, why don't you two go find some other people to pick on."

Ramnite looked at Adam and then turned to Henry, "We aren't interested on other people right now."

Romnite nodded as he stretched his saber, "That's right. Red Ranger, I'm hungry and I want to challenge you."

"Not now," said Henry.

Romnite turned to Henry and then looked at the statue next to them. Romnite slaughtered the random statue in half. Upon hitting the ground, it exploded, "Yes… now."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**Henry: He just won't take the hint so I am going to have to fight him.**

**Turner: Henry, as executive samurai, I refuse!**

**Leona: We got to trust him.**

**Jordan: Yeah, we have to.**

**Melody: Good luck, Henry.**

**Turner: Blue Super Samurai Ranger, ready!  
><strong>

**Adam: HENRY!**

**Ramnite: This is your end!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 26: The Climatic Battle **

**Rangers: HENRY, NO!**

* * *

><p>AN: So, not bad for a good chapter. You finally get to see some new things about Faylinn. This is where I think, the climatic part of the story goes to as of right now. After all, this is almost the halfway point. So, next chapter will be the conclusion.

Speaking of next chapter, if you haven't voted for Season 9, THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! Upon updating next chapter, I will close the poll and announce next season by the end of March. Auditions for Season 9 will begin in April.

EDIT: Hey, yeah. I am updating the author's note. Please see my profile and click on the link for the latest announcement regarding this fanfic. It's actually on youtube... might as well speak and explain what's going on :)

Have a great day!


	26. The Climatic Battle

_Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…_

_Adam becomes the sixth ranger and the rangers had some issues. However, he proved himself to be a worthy adversary to the team. He was able to recreate symbol power and was able to create the Crawdaunt Zord. Recently, Melody meets Lance who was acting as her fiancé to get away from the fame. However, the Fallen strikes his true feelings. Melody and Henry defeated the monster. However, it was just in time for Sangrexa to unleash his fury. Greta tells the rangers of the Super Samuraizer, a device that was not completed. They go to the Tengen Temple to retrieve it. However, it was a trap by Kilocto. Devantulater knocked out the rangers and Henry was taken by Ramnite and Romnite. Eventually, he was rescued by Adam and the rangers deal with the upgraded Devantulater. Immediately, Henry upgrades to Super Samurai Mode to take down the creature. After doing so, Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel…_

* * *

><p>"Move, champ!" yelled Ramnite, taking his sword out, "Unless you want to die."<p>

"I'm not moving," said Adam, "What do you want with Henry?"

Romnite laughed, "Isn't it obvious? We want to duel Henry."

Adam looked at them and stared them down evilly, "Not in his condition."

Romnite walked up to Adam and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "He said the next time we meet. I thought that would be now, golden champ."

Before Adam could say anything, the sound of the Fallen Soldiers were rushing up from behind, "Great, another wave of soldiers."

"They are in my way," said Romnite, turning to Ramnite. Quickly, Adam was released from Romnite. Ramnite nodded as they took out their sabers. Immediately, Adam and Henry watched as the two of them annihilated a whole wave of Fallen Soldiers. As they all landed on the ground, exploding into bits and pieces, Ramnite and Romnite turned to Adam and Henry.

"Fine, Henry, you have 24 hours to recover," said Ramnite, "If you don't come out, we might have to go on a rampage and kill people."

"You will meet us at the crater of Mt. Chimney tomorrow," said Romnite, turning to Henry, "We are hungry and we want to kill! You better show or we will slaughter as many lives as possible regardless of how innocent they are!"

"That's not fair!" said Adam, looking at Henry. Henry looked at Romnite. Romnite grinned and looked at them, "That's life. Deal with it. Sometimes it is unfair."

Immediately, Ramnite and Romnite disappeared. Henry turned to Adam. Adam grumbled as he carried Henry back home toward the Sasuke-Sakura House.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Climatic Battle<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #26: Decisive Match Round 1**_

_**Power Rangers Samurai #18: The Ultimate Duel**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you okay?" asked Adam.<p>

The four rangers were at the Sasuke-Sakura House, recovering from the battles. Melody nodded as she was wrapping her left arm with a bandage, "Yeah. Faylinn was about to kill Leona so I took the hit. She then took off immediately."

Leona sighed, "Thank you for saving me."

Melody nodded, "Anytime."

Suddenly, Adam turned around as Jordan and Turner appeared. Turner threw his Samurai Saber at the wall and kicked the wall, "Sharmeus got away… AGAIN!"

"This time he was out of water," said Jordan, "When do you think he's going to attack again?"

"I don't know. But this time we slaughtered his dream mist. So, it shouldn't be that long before he can be easily taken down," said Turner, looking at them, "Then again, after Sangrexa's massive awakening, I am not surprised that the monsters are going to get stronger from this point."

Henry nodded, "That's definitely true."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The boat was rocking back and forth as Kilocto turned to Sangrexa, "I'm worried."

Sangrexa looked at him. He was sitting down drinking a cup of sake as he looked at him with a dumbfounded look, "About what?"

"Simple," said Kilocto, "Faylinn, Ramnite, and Romnite."

Sangrexa laughed, "And?"

Kilocto looked at him, "Sangrexa, you aren't going to ignore them are you?"

"Maybe," said Sangrexa, looking at Kilocto, "I don't know."

Suddenly, they turned around to hear the whining and crying of a sad Fallen Commander. Sharmeus was bawling as he saw his hand. It was busted, courtesy of Jordan and Turner. He looked at them and said, "How can I eat people if I can't put them to sleep?"

"It shouldn't matter if they need to be put to sleep," said Sangrexa, "JUST EAT THEM!"

"Do they taste good?" asked Sharmeus.

Kilocto stood up and smiled, "Yes. Chew thoroughly."

Sharmeus smiled, "Thanks for the advice, Kilocto!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Leona was cleaning out her room. As she was cleaning, she noticed three of her favorite books: acting, adventure, and cooking. She threw them in the garbage can as she continued to clean up. However, she never expected Greta to walk into the room. She picked up the books and looked at Leona, "Your books. Why are you throwing them away?"<p>

"Greta," said Leona, "I… I have to put my dreams on hold."

"Why?" asked Greta.

"Simple," said Leona, putting her hands to her hips, "Faylinn almost cost me a friend and us a ranger. I need to get stronger. I know I already am. But, after everything I saw today, I just got to do what I need to do. I'm done playing games."

"How horrific was the dream?" asked Greta.

Leona's eyes grew wide as she turned to Greta, "Horrific. Why would she sell her soul to the Fallen? I mean I understood why she was cheated on. But, I wouldn't go to the point of killing people to punish them. That's morally wrong. Well, either way, I got to show that I'm a strong warrior."

Greta nodded, "Touché."

Leona smiled, "We have meeting in an hour, don't we?"

Greta smiled and looked at Leona, shrugging, "Yes, we do."

* * *

><p>One hour later…<p>

The Samurai Rangers sat down together at the throne room. Greta and Earl sat on either side as Henry looked at the rangers.

"Okay, so we have a problem which is why I called the meeting," said Henry.

"We seem to have two problems," said Greta, looking at Earl.

"Two?" asked Turner, "I thought it was just Sharmeus."

Earl looked at Turner, "That's just one. The other one is Ramnite and Romnite. They threatened Henry to fight. If they don't, they will be all over Lilycove City."

Turner turned to Henry, "And what do you plan to do?"

Henry looked at Turner. He sighed as he folded his hands into prayer position and looked at Turner, "I don't know how to say this to you without you getting mad at me, but I accepted the challenge."

Immediately, Turner's face looked completely priceless. He looked at Henry and then at the other rangers, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope," said Henry, "It's either me or the people."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Turner, "Henry, you are chosen to save the world. You weren't chosen to fight recklessly."

"As a ranger, we are destined to sacrifice ourselves for the protection of others," said Henry, looking at Turner, "I am not changing my mind."

Earl looked at Henry and then at Turner, "You have to go alone right?"

Henry nodded as he looked at Earl and then at Turner, "Unfortunately. If you guys come, they will attack Lilycove City and anybody else they see."

"Not to mention," said Melody, "They are strong warriors. They can probably wipe the whole region within days. If Henry has to go, he has to. We should focus more on Sharmeus."

"No we aren't Melody!" said Turner, looking at her, "We are going to stop Henry from making a stupid decision."

Jordan stood up and grabbed him by the neck, "And you need to calm down."

Turner sighed as he started to relax. Greta looked at Leona, "Leona, what do you think?"

Leona looked up. Everyone was looking at her. Henry was giving a curious expression. Adam was also giving the same expression. Melody looked up, wondering what she wanted to say. Jordan shrugged, looking at her and then Turner had an angry expression.

"Simple," said Leona, "If Henry has to fight, let him go."

Turner looked at her, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Immediately, as Turner went to get closer, Greta walked over and intercepted the approach, "Turner, I understand that you don't want Henry to get hurt and we should focus on Sharmeus. But, we are being threatened by those two warriors. We can't and we won't ignore the threat. Come on Turner, you know very well at this point we have to take everything thrown against us very seriously."

Henry nodded, "Greta's right. With that said, Sharmeus must be eliminated and I must go into battle. Meeting adjourned. Thank you for your time."

Before Turner could say anything, Henry slid the door to his room and closed it behind him. Turner sighed as he walked out of the throne room with an angry look on his face.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Ramnite and Romnite were walking through the woods, heading toward Mt. Chimney. Nothing was said between them. There was really nothing to say. The woods were quiet and the winds were blowing as they were walking by moonlight. As they looked down, they noticed Faylinn was sitting with a depressed look on her face.

"After everything that happened to me," she said, "I don't feel anything anymore."

"Do you really?" asked Romnite, looking at her. Faylinn turned around, "What do you want?"

"I just like how you decided to join the Fallen because you broke up true love," said Romnite, "It's really horrible, you know?"

"You are such a jerk," said Faylinn, looking at him, "And why did you two give it up for? Oh yeah? So you guys can ruin your family name even more."

Ramnite rolled his eyes as Romnite started laughing, "That is my ambition… Faylinn. I could be satisfied. I might not be. But, the point is, I don't care. As long I'm free from being cursed. Come on, Romnite."

As he walked away, Ramnite turned to Faylinn, "At least you are honest."

Ramnite turned his head and started running toward Romnite. As the two of them walked, Faylinn started tearing up. She sat down on a log and started sobbing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry was wearing only black sweat pants and a red belt as he was training with his Samurai Saber. As he kept slicing and fighting back and forth, he turned around to notice Turner who was sitting there, reading a book. Henry shook his head and threw his saber. Turner looked up as he dodged the attack. Henry walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You are starting to piss me off," said Henry, "My patience is growing thin."

"For a comic book nerd, you are starting to grow out of it. Not surprised," said Turner.

"Shut up," said Henry, "Look, I'm not changing my mind. Don't try to stop me. I faced battles like this before."

"Yeah, they were easier," said Turner, kicking him in the stomach. Henry yelled as he felt the pain from Turner's feet. Turner looked at him, "This is worse than what you faced before. Do you really think you can stop them?"

"I am and I will," said Henry, looking at Turner, "I'm going as a samurai into battle. I'm not going in as the warrior to save innocence. I'm going to simply fight because that's what the technical role of a samurai is."

"What about honor?" asked Turner, "Ever thought about that?"

Henry looked at Turner, "Turner, I know what honor is. I'm not stupid."

Turner sighed as he walked away, heading into his room. Henry shook his head and continued training. Turner went into his room. As he walked inside, he closed the door. He climbed into the bed and lay there, watching time go by. He could see the fire symbols come from the window as Turner stood there and watched. From what Turner could see, Henry is determined to defeat Ramnite and Romnite. Is it worth it?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Henry was walking out the door to the exit. Greta and Earl smiled as they looked at Henry. Henry nodded as he walked downstairs. He saw Leona, Jordan, Melody, and Adam who also nodded.<p>

"Good luck," said Melody.

"Thanks. I might need it," said Henry, walking away. As he started walking, he noticed Turner looking at him.

"What do you want?" asked Henry.

Turner sighed as he looked at Henry, "I really don't know why you're doing this. But, if you have to, then fine."

Henry smiled, "I hope you understand why I'm doing this."

Suddenly, the alarm started going off. Earl quickly turned to see the people in black cloaks with a map.

"Sharmeus is in the business district of Lilycove City," said Greta.

Henry turned to Turner. Turner smiled, "Sorry for overreacting. We'll take care of Sharmeus."

Henry nodded as he reached into his pocket. He took out the Super Samuraizer and gave it to Turner, "You are going to need this."

Turner nodded. He then turned to the others, "Samurai Rangers, move out!"

Immediately, the doors opened up as the Samurai Rangers started rushing out of the Sasuke-Sakura House. Greta and Earl watched them leave as they turned to realize that two battles were being fought instead of one.

* * *

><p>People started screaming as they were running all over Lilycove. Sharmeus was laughing as he started attacking, waving his sword around like a crazy barbarian. As one person fell down, Sharmeus reached for the person's head and opened his mouth. As he went to eat, the Kingdra Origami jumped out and attacked. Sharmeus turned around as he saw Turner, Jordan, Leona, Melody, and Adam with their morphers ready.<p>

"You again," said Sharmeus.

"Let's do this," said Turner, "For Henry."

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Samuraizers!"

"iSamuraizer!"

"Let's Samuraize!"

"Elite Power!"

A bright aura surrounded them as their suits began to materialize. The rangers took out their Samurai Sabers while Adam took out his Shadow Blade.

"Poké Rangers Samurai! Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

Sharmeus, now fed up with the rangers, angrily raised his sword to the sky. Blue bolts came out from it as he started screaming, "Fallen Soldiers, get rid of them!"

Suddenly, the Fallen Soldiers popped out all over the place and started attacking the rangers. Turner and the others charged forward. Turner jumped up and slashed three of them in the stomach. He then turned around and slashed another in the face. Behind him, Jordan kept dodging the attacks. He then kicked three of them in the stomach. He flipped forward and slashed one across the chest. After that, Leona and Melody jumped up and started fighting with the Fallen Soldiers. On the other side, Adam raced through cutting the Fallen Soldiers with his Shadow Blade.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

With the use of the Torkoal Origami, Henry arrived at Mt. Chimney. Jumping off the Origami, the Origami materialized right into his hand. As Henry walked toward the crater of the mountain, he saw Ramnite and Romnite in human form looking at him.

"Oh look," said Romnite, "He actually showed up."

"Indeed," said Ramnite.

"Look, I'm only here because you threatened to kill thousands of people," said Henry.

Ramnite and Romnite grumbled as they began to glow. They then transformed into their battle forms. Henry took out his Samuraizer and transformed into his ranger uniform. He took out his Samurai Saber and looked at them as they took out their own sabers. As they stood, they started striking each other. As Henry struck, Ramnite and Romnite jumped backwards. They turned around and went to strike. Henry yelled as he landed on the ground. He quickly got up and punched Romnite in the mouth. As he screamed, Ramnite yelled as he went to fight mercifully. Henry punched Romnite in the face and then cut Ramnite with his Samurai Saber. He then charged after Romnite. Romnite dodged as Henry turned around to see Romnite strike him. Henry quickly blocked and then casted off the saber to the right. He then lunged forward and hit Romnite in the stomach. Romnite grumbled as Henry attacked again.

* * *

><p>Sharmeus laughed as the Fallen Soldiers were rushing toward them. Turner kept cutting them back and forth and then headed straight toward Sharmeus. Sharmeus blocked twice and then went to attack. As Turner got up, Sharmeus's saber slashed him. Turner flipped backwards and landed on the ground. The other rangers rushed over toward him as Turner got up from the ground.<p>

"You okay?" asked Melody.

"Yeah," said Turner, "Let's go!"

Immediately, the rangers started rushing toward Sharmeus. Sharmeus started cutting across as the rangers dodged the attack. Jordan went up to attack. However, Sharmeus shoved him to the ground and slashed Leona. Turner and Adam jumped up to attack. Sharmeus slashed him across the chests. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Melody jumped up and cut across the rangers. Sharmeus started laughing without realizing what was happening next. Quickly, Adam and Jordan rushed over toward Sharmeus. As they grabbed him from both sides, they started turning around as they struggled with the creature. Turner, Leona, and Melody stood there in response as they watched the struggle. Leona turned to Turner, nodding in response. Turner nodded as he took out the Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a blue aura surrounded Turner as the device released a dark sapphire vest. Crashing down on to Turner, Turner had the sapphire vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a sapphire and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

"Blue Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

He reached for his belt and took out the Kingdra Disk. He placed the Super Samuraizer on the Samurai Saber, charging it with blue energy. Opening the Super Samuraizer, he placed the Kingdra Disk on it.

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

As he rushed forward, Sharmeus threw Jordan and Adam on the ground. As he went to strike with his psychic-like saber, Turner flipped forward and landed on the ground. He then struck him three times across the body. As Sharmeus started to strike, a blue light of energy appeared around Turner's Super Samurai Saber.

"Super Samurai Saber, Dragon Slash!"

As a blue wave of water came out, a burst of dragon energy appeared. Teal sparks started hurting him as he turned around and fell to the ground, an explosion appeared.

"Yes, Turner! Awesome job!" said Jordan.

Turner smiled in response, "Thank you. But, that was just Round 1."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Sharmeus grow ten times bigger.

"I'm going to crush you!" he yelled.

Turner laughed as he took out the Union Disk, "Not if I can help it, Union Disk, set!"

He placed the Union Disk in the Super Samuraizer. He then raised his sword and spun the disk, "True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

"I don't care how powerful you are!" said Sharmeus, "Just because you can combine six Pokémon, doesn't mean you have the skill!"

Immediately, Sharmeus started jumping back and forth and doing teleportation attacks. He started surrounding the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, every time he teleported he started slashing. The rangers started holding on for dear life.

"This isn't good!" said Leona.

"He keeps teleporting!" yelled Melody.

While that was happening, Henry was running toward the cliffs. However, he stopped as he turned to see Ramnite and Romnite attack. As he started charging, Henry could feel his symbol power as he struck them consecutively. Ramnite punched him, causing Henry to land on the ground. Romnite and Ramnite started digging their sabers as Henry started dodging each time. Henry got up and then blocked Ramnite's attack. However, as it was casted off, Romnite slashed his helmet. Henry yelled as his helmet broke off, disappearing. His identity was revealed as he went to fight more.

Heading back, Sharmeus once again attacked the Samurai Battlezord. With each attack, the rangers got more and more nervous as they were being hit.

"So, what do we do?" asked Leona.

"You're telling me?" asked Jordan, "He has a problem!"

"At this rate, we're doomed," said Melody.

"We need to retreat," said Adam.

Turner turned around, "Hell no! We aren't retreating. We're doing this for Henry!"

The rangers looked at each other and then turned to Turner. They agreed. Immediately, Turner stretched his hand out. The others did too as they went to focus on their attack. As Sharmeus struck, the Samurai Battlezord pushed him off. Sharmeus screamed as he landed on the ground.

"What have you done? I've fallen and I can't get up!" said Sharmeus.

"Now…," said Turner, "Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Samurai Battle Blaster!" yelled Turner, taking out the Super Samurai Saber. Immediately, Sharmeus got up as he saw what was happening. The Super Samurai Blaster started charging up. Blue sparks came from the Samurai Battlezord into the blaster.

"Super Samurai Blaster, fire!"

Suddenly, explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple as they rushed through Sharmeus. A mushroom-cloud explosion appeared.

"Good job, team," said Turner.

Leona turned around, "What about Henry?"

* * *

><p>Henry was sitting on the edge of the cliff with his Samurai Saber aimed at them. He literally was on the border of life and death. His adrenaline was on overdrive as he looked at them. As Henry struck his saber, Ramnite blocked it and Romnite struck him. Turning around, Henry slashed him across the chest. He then dodged Ramnite's blade. As Henry dove to the ground, he got up to see Romnite laughing.<p>

"It's been a while since I had goosebumps similar to this," said Romnite.

Romnite and Ramnite lunged forward as Henry jumped up. He flipped forward and started swinging his saber. It was attack-defense, attack-defense with every move that was made. The three of them stood there and then rushed to the cliffs. As the battle got worse, Henry looked behind. He didn't want to fall off the cliff. He kicked Ramnite and slashed Romnite. Henry knelt down with his Samurai Saber pointed to the ground. Ramnite went to strike, but then Romnite looked at him. A blue charge of lightning appeared.

"I'll stop him," said Romnite, laughing.

Henry sighed as he took out his Torkoal Disk. As he placed it in the saber, he looked up to see Romnite slash him in the side. A spark of electricity appeared. A hole appeared in the Samurai armor. Henry looked to see his skin with a gash of blood seeping out. Henry spun the disk as flames came out. He dropped the saber and then picked it up. He slashed Romnite severely across the chest. Sparks started flying as Romnite was hit hard by the attack. He yelled, cringing in pain as he landed on the ground. As sparks appeared from his body, Romnite started screaming in pain. Ramnite rushed over as he went to strike. Henry quickly dodged as Ramnite screamed. Ramnite felt a rush of wind as he was swept off the cliff, landing in the lava. Romnite turned around in response, "NOOO! BROTHER!"

Romnite turned to Henry, "You will pay for what you have done! I will fight you… that is, when I recover."

As he disappeared, Henry landed on the ground. A stream of fire materialized around him as his suit disappeared. His shirt was ripped due to the slashes that the brothers made. Turning around, he saw the other rangers rushing toward him. Henry smiled as he closed his eyes with the Samurai Saber lightly grasped.

"Hold on!" yelled Adam, picking him up, "I got you do."

* * *

><p>Hours Later…<p>

Henry sat down, heavily bandaged at the Sasuke-Sakura House. The other Samurai Rangers were relieved that Henry was okay. In response, as the rangers sat down in front of him, Turner, took out something from his pocket. In his hand, he took out the Super Samuraizer.

"For you, Henry," said Turner, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Anytime," said Henry, taking the device. Adam smiled as he stood up, "Anyway, I'm going to get the grill out. It's time for some BBQ."

"Barbecue?" asked Melody, "I'm in."

"Great, come help me," said Adam, smiling. In response, everyone started rushing out of the room. As Leona started walking outside, she noticed her books in front of her as she went to leave. As she picked them up, she turned to Greta. Greta smiled as she looked at Leona.

"To beat the Fallen, one must have flexibility," said Greta.

Leona looked at the books. She hugged Greta tightly as she started walking away with them. As she headed toward her room, she laughed as she saw Adam on the ground with Henry on top. The other rangers laughed as well. She smiled, as she looked at the sun heading into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, Henry escapes death. The Dream World is no more and the rangers can finally be at peace again as the war to defeat the Fallen continues. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 26 ends here! <strong>_

**Next Chapter…**

**Melody: What happened to Henry and the others?**

**Jordan: Their lives are… swapped with inanimate objects.**

**Sangrexa: This is perfect.**

**Jordan: Come on, Melody. Let's show them!**

**Melody: Agreed!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 27: Life Swap**

**Jordan: Green Super Samurai Ranger, ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo, finally that little climatic point is finished and this is the halfway point folks. So, yeah you are going to have fun reading the second half because I got plans: we have three more Origami to introduce, a new combination, a ranger crossover, and the secret that Henry has been keeping for a while. So, yeah you're in luck.

As of right now, I threw in a new poll to break the tie between DinoThunder and Goseiger. The other poll is closed because I need to break this tie. So, please vote! You have till Easter Sunday. See ya later!


	27. Life Swap

A/N: Finally, Chapter 27!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Melody meets Lance who was acting as her fiancé to get away from the fame. However, the Fallen strikes his true feelings. Melody and Henry defeated the monster. However, it was just in time for Sangrexa to unleash his fury. Greta tells the rangers of the Super Samuraizer, a device that was not completed. They go to the Tengen Temple to retrieve it. However, it was a trap by Kilocto. Devantulater knocked out the rangers and Henry was taken by Ramnite and Romnite. Eventually, he was rescued by Adam and the rangers deal with the upgraded Devantulater. Immediately, Henry upgrades to Super Samurai Mode to take down the creature. After doing so, Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel. After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai, next!_

* * *

><p>The boat was softly sailing through the Sangre River as white puffy creatures that were on strings started singing Faylinn's song. Kilocto turned around, "I would be very quiet. Sangrexa is not in the mood to hear that song."<p>

Suddenly, Sangrexa walked over and grabbed one from the string and popped it, "Kilocto, when am I going to get human juice?"

"With the Super Samuraizer and everything… we couldn't," said Kilocto.

"Excuses, excuses…," said Sangrexa, "Just do it!"

Suddenly, they heard laughter. The two of them turned around to see a creature walk up toward them. He had a Persian head on his chest with Milotic scales around him with two red arrows for each arm. He had a green Sunflora like head and he was laughing as he looked at them.

"Let Floratican deal with it," said Kilocto.

"Well," said Sangrexa, "Who summoned you?"

"Let's just say I was created by someone who you haven't seen in a while," said Floratican, "He wanted me to help. It's been a while."

"Who's this someone?" asked Kilocto.

"You'll meet him eventually," said Floratican, "I came to do my job."

Before Sangrexa could say anything, Floratican ran to the edge of the ship and dove into the river.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

The sun was high in the sky as Jordan, Melody, and Adam were sitting at the dock of Lilycove City. Adam brought over crab cakes from the seafood store. They were on wooden benches with the wind blowing back and forth with the smell of the ocean burning their nostrils with the essence of seafood mixed in.

"Thanks Adam. I'm starving," said Melody.

"Anytime," said Adam, "Eat up. I bought like 20 of them and then I bought an extra package for me when we go back."

"Good thinking, bro," said Jordan, eating three at a time. As he was eating, he noticed a girl who was in her teens running around. As he ate another one, he watched as the teenager was zapped by an unknown force and then another item. He watched as the teenager raised her hands in the air.

"Weird," said Jordan.

Melody turned around, "Oh wow."

As they rushed over, Adam went to follow. Suddenly, Adam was hit by a dart and then one of his boxes. Adam then crumpled up into what looks like a box. Melody, who was looking around at what was going on, turned to see Adam in formation.

"Adam!" said Melody, shaking him, "Snap out of it. Adam? ADAM!"

Suddenly, Melody heard the sound of screams as Jordan ran back to get her, "Great. The Fallen attacks on our day off."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Life Swap<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #27: Switched Lives**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #3: Trading Places**_

* * *

><p>Floratican laughed. He watched as he saw all the people doing positions that were funny and then there were some that were awkward. He was looking at ones like the street lights, the dock, people acting like Magikarp, etc.<p>

"This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!" said Floratican, "It worked!"

Suddenly, yellow bolts hit Floratican. Floratican yelled as he was hit by the attack. He landed on the ground and turned to see Melody and Jordan. Melody's Shocker Spear was in her hand.

"Samurai Rangers," said Floratican, "I've heard so much about from a certain someone."

"Sangrexa knows about us," said Jordan, pointing the Samurai Saber at Floratican's body.

"I wasn't referring to him," he said.

As they were getting into a negative conversation, Melody was looking at all the people, "Apparently, half the city is frozen."

"What did you do?" asked Jordan.

Floratican laughed as he took out two sabers and combined them into a baton, "I don't know."

"Bullshit!" said Jordan, running toward Floratican. Floratican blocked his saber and slashed him. He then went to attack Melody. Melody blocked with her spear and then went to stab. Floratican jumped back and went to slash Melody. Jordan blocked the attack and then kicked Floratican in the face. Floratican punched Melody as her Shocker Spear transformed into her Samurai Saber. She then went to cut him once she grabbed the Samurai Saber. Floratican slashed both of them, landing on the ground. Floratican quickly took out his golden dart, aiming right for Melody. However, a pink barrier surrounded Melody as the dart was blocked. Floratican turned around as Leona and Turner flipped over and landed next to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Leona.

"Yeah," said Melody.

Suddenly, Henry jumped up from nowhere and started slicing Floratican. As Floratican kept slicing, Henry kept dodging. Immediately, Henry went to raise his saber. However, Henry screamed as he felt the left side of his ribs in pain.

"Wounded from battle last time? Perfect!" he said.

"What are you talking about? How did you know?" asked Henry. Before he could get an answer, Henry was stabbed in the chest with a golden dart that came out of Floratican. He then used a golden dart and aimed it at a Meowth doll. Henry knelt down on the ground, transformed out of his uniform and did a Meowth pose. Leona and Turner gasped as they looked at what happened.

"You bastard!" said Leona, "What are you doing?"

Floratican walked over to the Meowth doll, "Good bye, Red Samurai Ranger."

As he went to strike with his baton, Jordan released his Feather Fan and pulled the trigger. A green gust of wind pushed Floratican down on the ground. Turner and Leona jumped up over Jordan and started striking Floratican down. As he dodged them, he punched them in the face. Turner and Leona went to take out their disks. Immediately, Floratican released a green beam of solar energy. Turner and Leona screamed as they flew into a pile of boxes. Two gold darts hit them and then two gold darts hit other items, doing the same method. Melody jumped up to attack. Floratican laughed as he dodged the attacks.

"Ha ha," said Floratican, "Thank you for biding time. I'm out of water. See ya later!"

Before Jordan and Melody could attack, he disappeared. Jordan and Melody immediately transformed out of their suits and headed toward the boxes. As Melody started digging, she saw Leona sitting. She was moving back and forth. Turning around, Melody noticed the fan and then her.

"I wonder…," said Jordan, taking the Persian doll, "I don't think Henry's in his body."

"What makes you say that?" asked Melody.

"Simple. Floratican swapped Henry's soul with the Persian doll. Henry is in the doll and there's nothing in Henry. So, if Floratican destroyed this doll…"

"Henry dies," said Melody.

"Yep. Same thing for everybody who has been swapped with an item," said Jordan, "So I wonder… if Leona is a fan…"

Suddenly, Turner popped out of the boxes. Jordan and Melody looked at him. He started to pose like a ballerina. Jordan started laughing as he went to take the items back to the house. He then took out his Samuraizer, "Hey, Greta. We have a problem… please get the car here."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"So," said Greta, looking at everyone. She turned to Jordan, "This Fallen Commander has the ability to swap human lives with well nothing and they become these figurines."

"Yep," said Jordan, "Unfortunately, Henry's a Persian doll, Turner is a ballerina, Leona is a fan and Adam… is a crab cake in a box."

"_This sucks," _said Henry.

"_I look some feminine," _said Turner.

"_I really am getting bored," _said Leona.

"_At least you guys aren't a crab cake trapped in a box!" _said Adam.

"_Adam, you'll get out. You need to relax," _said Turner, looking at him.

"_Thank you, ballerina boy," _said Adam.

"_Not cool," _said Turner, shaking his head.

"_Do you think they can hear us?" _asked Leona, looking at Henry.

"_Probably not," _said Henry, looking at Leona, _"We just got to hope that they see us!" _

Jordan and Melody looked at them and then at Greta, "We need to hurry. If we don't do something people who are trapped in miscellaneous things will die."

Immediately, the objects started shaking, amazed at what the results were. Jordan and Melody looked at each other. They both had priceless looks on their faces and then turned to Greta. Greta looked at them as she started to sigh.

"Well," said Greta, "Have you thought about a plan?"

"Yeah, but," said Jordan, "It's going to require the monster. He should be able to reverse the process."

Melody looked at Jordan. She sighed, "Are you telling me it's up to us?"

Jordan looked at Melody and then at Greta. He sighed and turned back to Melody, "Unfortunately. But, do you have a tutu?"

"Why?" asked Melody, looking at Jordan, "This is so random."

Jordan laughed, "I know. Bring it."

Greta looked at Henry and then at Jordan. Jordan activated his Samuraizer and started drawing black lines on his face and then a Pay Day coin on his forehead. He laughed furiously as he got the tutu. He put the tutu through Turner's legs up to his waist. Greta looked at him, "You are terrible!"

"_Jordan…," _said Henry, shaking his head.

"_I can't wait to get out of this stance so I can kick your ass," _said Turner, grumbling.

* * *

><p>"That was neat!" said Kilocto.<p>

Floratican laughed as he looked at Kilocto and then at Sangrexa, "The terror of having a soul swapped with an object is… brilliant! You just raised the Sangre River by like 10 feet. That's a huge difference!"

"Well, I'm not going for the river portion," said Floratican, "Sometimes, you just got to go with the flow. Humans are going to kill them. Not me. That's how the river will rise and this world will no longer be the Fallen taking over the world, it will be the humans against the humans who are trapped in objects. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Interesting," said Kilocto, "I never thought about it that way."

Sangrexa nodded as he looked at Floratican, "Out of the Fallen Commanders, you seem to be the wisest I met so far. I look forward to this 'vision' you speak of."

"I'm amazed too," said Kilocto, "I can't wait!"

"Yes sir!" said Floratican. He took out a white puffy ball that was attached to the ceiling and threw it in the water. The creature screamed as it went into the human world…

* * *

><p>On Route 121, the white puffy creature landed in the river. As it was floating down the river, Faylinn was looking at her reflection. She was depressed, ashamed and all of those negative expressions mixed together. She looked up to see the creature on the edge of the river. She went to pick the creature up…<p>

"Faylinn… I miss you," it said in a screechy voice.

"You miss me?" asked Faylinn, "Want to join me? I could use the company."

The creature nodded. Faylinn kept it close as they walked deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Melody and Jordan were in training gear. They started sparring and fighting as they were training, waiting for Floratican to appear. As they charged in with their swords, Jordan looked at Melody, "I said we should capture the monster. But, I would rather just annihilate him."

"Okay," said Melody, putting her saber down. She started walking away and then turned to Jordan, "Suppose we destroy him and after Round 2, none of the souls get swapped?"

"Good question," said Jordan.

"Well, we got to think of something. We are the only ones able enough to battle!" said Melody.

"Don't overdo it!" said Jordan, walking toward her.

"Why shouldn't I overdo it?" asked Melody as Jordan approached her. Jordan put her Samurai Saber down. He looked at her deeply and then turned away. Melody looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Jordan, is there something wrong?"

"No," said Jordan, "I just don't want you going into battle recklessly. I kind of… care about you."

Melody looked at Jordan, rubbing her head, "You don't have to worry about me."

Jordan turned to Melody, "After you fighting a monster that talked trash in front of us, and after you nearly dying by someone who took your soul, I don't want another thing to happen to you."

Melody looked at Jordan, "I'm going to be fine. Trust me. I haven't given up yet and I won't until they are defeated."

"Cool," said Jordan, smiling. Behind them, Greta watched as they were going to engage in deeper conversation. However, it was interrupted by the typical alarm. She walked over as the servants gave her the map and the location. She then walked outside to meet Jordan and Melody.

"He's attacking Eastern Lilycove City," said Greta.

"Let's go," said Jordan.

As they went to walk out toward the city, Greta pulled Jordan by the shirt. Jordan turned around as she gave him the Super Samuraizer, "Now, you can go."

Jordan smiled, "Thank you."

Immediately, Jordan and Melody quickly ran off to battle.

* * *

><p>While that was happening, Floratican started laughing as he kept switching souls. Immediately, more people started running away. As Floratican went to chase them, he felt a gust of wind. He turned around, looking to see who it was. Jordan and Melody took out their Samuraizers.<p>

"Hey, we're back," said Jordan.

"This time, you will reverse your spell," said Melody.

"Try me," he said.

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

風 雷

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

The two rangers jumped up and headed for the creature. As they jumped up, Melody turned to Jordan, "We got to be quick before people get destroyed."

Immediately, around the city, the people have started cutting down and destroying things. People that were in them are starting to worry if they are going to be destroyed. There were recycle people crushing cans, there were garbage bags being crushed in a different area. At the Sasuke-Sakura house, even one feared for its own life. Because the crab cakes were smelly, Adam, who was trapped in the box of crab cakes was going in the fridge, but because with all the commotion. The servant threw it in the closet. However, they didn't know that a wild Meowth was in the closet and it was hungry for food. Adam could see the sparkling golden coin and the smile from its face.

"_No, please don't!" _said Adam, _"I am not food!"_

Jordan and Melody screamed as they landed on the ground. Immediately, as Jordan got up, Floratican stabbed with the dart like attack. As he went to shoot the mailbox, Melody caught it and stabbed him. Immediately, the souls were switched.

"What?" the creature asked, now in Jordan's body, "NO!"

"Yep," said Jordan, "Thanks, Melody. Now, listen up. You can have your body back _if _you release all the people. Otherwise, I might have to do it one on one and that could take forever."

Floratican laughed as he used Jordan's Samurai Saber, "Suppose I kill you?"

"Melody, please," said Jordan. Melody smiled as she found a soccer ball and took one of the darts and then Jordan stabbed Floratican with the dart. The souls were switched. Jordan's body curled into a ball as Jordan started kicking it around. Melody then caught it and squeezed it.

"_Alright, fine!" _ he yelled.

"I think he had enough," said Jordan, releasing a dart into the soccer ball and then at his body. The souls were switched again. Floratican grumbled as he took out Jordan's Samurai Saber and slashed Jordan. Jordan hissed as he felt the pain. A golden beam of energy was released. Melody laughed as she saw the golden spheres disperse all over the place.

"Alright!" said Melody.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

"I'm alive!" said Henry, touching his whole body. He then took out a napkin to wipe the ink off of his body.

"I feel cramped," said Leona, "I can't move my legs."

Adam woke up and looked at the others, "That was so scary."

Suddenly, Turner walked into the throne room. The rangers started laughing as Turner took off the tutu. He shook his head, "At least I'm not a ballerina anymore."

Greta smiled as she took out her cell phone and dialed Melody's phone number, "Good job, guys. The spell is broken."

* * *

><p>Jordan smiled as he looked at Melody's Samuraizer, "I'm glad things worked out. Now, we have another thing to worry about!"<p>

Immediately, Floratican released a golden beam of energy. The two rangers dodged as the beam made a line in the cement. Melody turned to Jordan, "Now, would be a good time to use it."

Jordan nodded. He opened his belt to reveal the Super Samurai Disk. Opening the Super Samuraizer, he placed the Super Samurai Disk into the Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a green aura surrounded Jordan as the device released a dark emerald vest. Crashing down on to Jordan, Jordan had the emerald vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had an emerald and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

"Green Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

He placed the Super Samuraizer on to the Samurai Saber. He charged with the Super Samurai Saber. The creature hissed as he was attacked three times quickly by the saber. Floratican turned around, looking at him.

"YOU WON'T WIN!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Jordan turned around and slashed him down the middle. Sparks were flying as he landed on the ground.

"Try me," said Jordan, taking out the Tropius Disk. He placed the Tropius Disk into the Super Samuraizer, "Tropius Disk, set!"

He then spun the Super Samurai Disk. A green wave of energy appeared. Next, a white light surrounded them as a forest and a cliff stood there. Turning around, Floratican saw Jordan fly with his saber.

"Super Samurai Saber, Frenzy Leaf Storm!"

Cutting across, a tornado of wind came out with leaves. Soon, it turned into twenty. Floratican screamed as he was tossed and turned by so many tornadoes. He then turned around as one glowing tornado appeared. Jordan revealed himself and cut across. Floratican yelled as they went back to the real world. He exploded into million pieces.

"Good job!" said Melody.

"Thank you," said Jordan, "But, that was Round 1."

Suddenly, Floratican screamed as he grew ten times bigger. Jordan sighed as he took out the Union Disk, "Let's do it!"

"True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

"I won't have two pitiful teenagers destroy my plans and humiliate me!" yelled Floratican, "Let's go!"

"Shall we dance?" asked Jordan, turning to Melody.

"Agreed," said Melody.

Immediately, the Samurai Battlezord went in for the move. Floratican blocked it with his baton. The Samurai Battlezord took out its two sabers and cut across the creature.

"It's tough with just the two of us," said Jordan.

"Agreed," said Melody, "Let's finish this quickly."

Immediately, Floratican released two solar bolts. The Samurai Battlezord took the hit. As more came down, the blades cut them open. The Samurai Battlezord turned its back on the creature and a stream of lightning, fire, and cosmic energy came out. Floratican screamed as it was hit heavily by the attack.

"The finisher," said Jordan, taking out his Samurai Saber with Melody following him.

"Samurai Battlezord, X-Scissor!"

The two blades came across, creating an X like attack. Jordan and Melody attacked in unison. Two blue lines struck Floratican, creating the X like motion that was formed. Explosions occurred all over the place. As the explosion ceased, the voice of the creature echoed throughout the whole entire city.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Jordan.

"Victory is ours!" said Melody.

Immediately, Jordan and Melody landed on the ground, morphing out of their suits. Melody got up and placed the sword in the cockpit and went to help Jordan up.

"I can't believe it. We did it all by ourselves," said Jordan.

"Amazing right?" asked Melody.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah."

"However, let's not be so reckless," said Melody, smiling. She punched Jordan in the arm. Jordan chuckled as he hugged her a little tight.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"I can't stop laughing," said Jordan. The rangers were settled into the Sasuke-Sakura House. As Jordan sat down, Melody looked over his shoulder. Jordan pulled out his Samuraizer and showed her the pictures. Immediately, she started laughing. She looked at them and then turned to Jordan. The pictures contained Henry and Turner in their soulless form and what they did.

"Who knew that the two of them grew to be such fine rangers?" asked Greta.

"You're asking the wrong person. But, I see your point," said Henry.

Adam sighed, "That was close."

Leona giggled, "Well… at least I wasn't a ballerina."

"Shut up," said Turner, laughing. He then looked at Henry. Henry looked at Turner. Turner then looked at Jordan and Melody.

"Send that to me too," said Melody.

"Sweet. These two pictures are hilarious," said Jordan.

As he went to press the send button, Jordan looked up to see Henry and Turner, angry that he took a picture. Turner punched his own fist and Henry was tapping his foot. Melody started to move toward her room. Immediately, Jordan ran for it. The two Samurai Rangers started chasing him.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, something was happening at the Sangre River. Lightning struck as Ramnite came out of the water. However, Ramnite was laughing as he took out a grey sword.<p>

"This is perfect," he said, "This new sword… gives me new strength. By the power of this sword, I have the power!"

Immediately, grey lightning bolts came up from the sky as he took a new form. He laughed as he looked at the river.

"Why fight with my brother when I can use this form and destroy the rangers myself and help Sangrexa out in the process?" he asked himself.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 27 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Adam: I'm scared of the dark…**

**Henry: Oh come on, Adam!  
><strong>

**Adam: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
><strong>

**Henry: Great…**

**?: I'm back**

**Henry: We need you…**

**Adam: Then fine! I'm going to need a different move!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 28: Let the Light Shine on Me**

**Adam: Gold Samurai Ranger: Metal Mode, ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo! Another chapter down. So, we are getting to see a little bit of Jordan/Melody. What do you think about this pairing? Send me a little review.

For those who haven't looked at my profile, the poll has been changed to break the tie of DinoThunder and Goseiger. I thought you guys wanted to know. I have a feeling I know what season is going to win… so there will be another announcement video later in the week regarding Season 9.

Happy Easter… if I don't update again. :D See ya!


	28. Let the Light Shine on Me

A/N: Here's Chapter 28!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Greta tells the rangers of the Super Samuraizer, a device that was not completed. They go to the Tengen Temple to retrieve it. However, it was a trap by Kilocto. Devantulater knocked out the rangers and Henry was taken by Ramnite and Romnite. Eventually, he was rescued by Adam and the rangers deal with the upgraded Devantulater. Immediately, Henry upgrades to Super Samurai Mode to take down the creature. After doing so, Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel. After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Next, Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, both of those questions are coming up, next!_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this happened to me," said Adam. He sat on the stairs thinking about how his soul was trapped in a crab cake inside a sealed box… in a closet. It was obvious that Greta's servant was being a complete and total moron. Adam didn't mind the coldness of the fridge, but he did mind being alone in the dark. Especially, if a wild Meowth was there.<p>

"I think it's time to let them handle the Fallen. Maybe I should start training for the next league," said Adam. As he went to walk away, the iSamuraizer started ringing. He slid the touch screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" asked Adam.

"Adam, the Fallen is 2 miles west of your location," said Henry. Adam said nothing for a little bit and then turned to his phone, "Adam, are you here?"

"Yeah," said Adam, "I'm on my way."

He quickly hung up the phone and started walking, "This is the last time I do this…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Let the Light Shine on Me<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #28: Lantern Samurai**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #4: Something Fishy**_

* * *

><p>"Torkoal Disk, set!"<p>

He then spun the disk. A red flame burst out of the disk and it swirled around the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Sacred Fire Strike!"

Swinging the saber, a stream of mystical fire emerged as he swung across. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were incinerated in flames. Immediately, Turner and the other rangers got the people to safety as more Fallen Soldiers came up out of the cracks. Turner turned around and started cutting more of the Fallen Soldiers. He grumbled as he sliced three at once. Leona flipped backwards and pulled out her Samurai Saber. She cut three of them in the stomach and then turned around. She kicked three of them in the stomach, causing them to land on the ground. Melody sliced four of them and then turned around to slice another creature. After that, Jordan went around and started cutting across the Fallen Soldiers. As he turned his head, he saw Adam who was walking towards the battlefield.

"Adam, come on!" yelled Jordan.

"Okay, iSamuraizer, Elite Power," said Adam, doing the usual routine. As he transformed, he went to touch his Shadow Blade. As he did, he saw a black aura surrounding it. He dropped the saber and started to scream a little bit. A golden aura surrounded him as he transformed out of his suit. He was on the ground, upset as he looked at his morpher.

"What is your problem?" asked Jordan, looking at him. As he ran toward him, the Fallen Soldiers got in the way. He cut each one, charging through. Adam looked at Jordan, "I just can't do this anymore."

"What?" asked Jordan.

"Jordan!" said Henry, "We can deal with him in like five seconds, let's finish him off."

"Right," said Jordan. Turning away, he ran toward the other Samurai Rangers. Henry took out his Torkoal Disk, "Everyone, attack together!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Tropius Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

The rangers spun their disks. Their blades began to glow in shades of fire, water, cosmic, wind and lightning energy.

"Samurai Sabers, Quintuple Strike!"

As waves of fire, water, cosmic, wind and lightning energy were unleashed; they combined into one line, cutting all the Fallen Soldier, creating a massive explosion.

Immediately, the rangers transformed out of their uniforms and walked toward Adam, who was shaking from touching something so… dark. Leona looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"The moment I touched the Shadow Blade… I got scared," said Adam, "I'm scared of darkness!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

"Okay, so you are unable to transform because you are scared of the dark?" asked Greta, looking at Adam. Adam was hunched over with his back against the wall. He looked up and nodded. The Frontier Brain laughed as Adam looked at her. Greta turned to him, "Adam, kids are scared of the dark. You're 19. Come on."

"Well," said Jordan, "He turned into a crab cake courtesy of the creature from last time. To prevent the item from getting bad, I threw it in the box and I hoped one of your servants would put in the fridge and not in the closet for a wild Meowth to come and eat Adam."

Adam sighed, "I'm finished… the end of the Golden Champion era is over."

Turner laughed, "Last time I checked that era never existed. Get real! Pull yourself together!"

Greta nodded in response, "He's right. Remember, you taught yourself how to use symbol power."

"True," said Adam, "But, if you were stuck in a food item ready for a wild Pokémon to consume it, would you be ready to die?"

Immediately, Greta looked at Adam with concern. Adam then went to stand. He turned to Greta and the other rangers, "I quit Poké Rangers Samurai."

He quickly dashed to his room to grab his things. Henry stood there in shock and then turned to the other rangers, who were surprised that Adam would quit the team. However, Adam might regret making that decision…

* * *

><p>Down in the Sangre River, Kilocto was sitting inside. He watched as Giant Fallen Soldiers started to emerge all over the place. Kilocto was surprised as he looked at them.<p>

"It seems that the Giant Fallen Soldiers are going into battle. But, Sangrexa didn't give the authority to do so."

"I did," a voice said.

Suddenly, Kilocto turned around. He noticed Ramnite walking into the ship. Kilocto grumbled as he looked at him, "I thought you fell off the cliff and died."

"Get out!"

The two villains turned around to see Sangrexa walk into the main portion of the boat, "Go back to your sorry brother."

"I'm not going near him," said Ramnite, pulling out his grayish-titanium saber. Sangrexa looked at it and then turned to him. He started laughing as Ramnite looked at him with response, "I plan to work for you. I was the one that sent the recent monster to destroy the rangers."

"Try me," said Sangrexa.

"By the Power of the Fallen… I have the power!"

As he held his sword up, a grey lightning bolt struck the sky. Immediately, Ramnite transformed. Kilocto was amazed as he had teal like crystal structures on his shoulders with a Kyurem head on his chest plate. He then had blue crystals on his head.

"The name is Ultranite," he said, "Using the Fallen Saber that has been a float in the Sangre River I was able to gain its power. Henry cut me down and threw me in Mt. Chimney. After being burned, I found a way into the Sangre River. I found the sword in the water and was able to become powerful."

"So, let's see," said Sangrexa, striking a fighting pose with his saber. Ultranite laughed as he released a crystal orb. He threw it at the Giant Fallen Soldiers. It enlarged. As the orb enlarged, everybody that was near it exploded. Sangrexa laughed as he looked at them, "You seem to be more action than talk. I like it."

He suddenly went for the slash. Immediately, Ultranite closed his eyes and he got cut. Sangrexa looked at him, "Why didn't you dodge?"

Ultranite smiled, "To prove my loyalty."

Sangrexa backed away as Ultranite bowed in front of him, "Please, allow me to get rid of the rangers. I want to show my ultimate power and not a sidekick to my brother's plot."

"Agreed," said Sangrexa, smiling, "Do as you wish?"

"Are you sure?" asked Kilocto, looking at Sangrexa. Immediately, Ultranite smiled as he went to bow, "Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Jordan stood up in front of the whole team as he went to take out his white stick-like music baton that he picked up. He then took out an easel with a white board that had markings and designs that explained his plan.

"We are going to have Adam back on our team and this is how we do it," said Jordan, pointing to the board.

"How?" asked Henry.

"Simple," said Jordan, "We are going to use our biggest fears and overcome them with Adam together."

Immediately, the Samurai Rangers looked at each other and then at Jordan. Jordan looked at them. Immediately, the rangers gave him a look of shock as they said, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?"

"Trust me," said Jordan.

Five seconds later…

Turner sat down next to Adam. Turner gulped as he had a cup full of Leona's disgusting hard-boiled eggs. Adam gulped as Turner smiled and then turned to him, "You see this?"

"Yeah," said Adam.

"This is my biggest fear: eating Leona's cooking," said Turner. Leona sighed as she looked at Adam. Adam looked at her as she was trying to not put her hand on the Caterpie that was in the room, "And as you can see, Leona's afraid of bugs."

Leona nodded, "Yep. But, if it's for you to get rid of your fear…"

Jordan and Melody looked at each other and then at Henry. Henry rubbed his head as Adam was brought by Greta. Adam watched as they went to a closet.

"What are we doing?" asked Adam.

"Simple," said Greta, "You are going to go face your fear in the closet."

Immediately, Henry and Jordan grabbed him on either side and went to throw him in the closet. As they approached the closet door, Greta looked at her watch.

"One…"

Adam looked at her and then at the others. He started gulping as he looked at the door.

"Two…"

Adam turned to the closet door as Melody opened the door with a smile on her face. Adam didn't really like her look on the situation.

"Three!"

Suddenly, Adam yelled as he was pushed in the closet. Leona touched Caterpie and Turner ate the horrible food. As Melody closed the door and locked it. He started banging on the door.

"GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! AHHHHHHH!"

"Wow," said Jordan, "The Hoenn League Champion having outbursts like this? That's a first."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" said Adam.

Jordan sighed as he unlocked the door. Jordan stood there in response as Adam was on his knees in tears.

"Oh boy," said Jordan, "This is going to be great."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

Jordan and Adam were outside in the middle of the woods around a campfire, roasting marshmallows. Adam sighed as he looked at Jordan. Jordan looked at Adam as he put a marshmallow on a skew and placed it in the campfire.

"Thanks for helping me," said Adam, "You really have gone too far to help."

Jordan smiled, "That's what friends are for."

"But," said Adam, looking at Jordan, "I think it's best if I leave."

Jordan looked at Adam, "You know, we have struggled battling the Fallen before you showed up? They were getting stronger and stronger. With 8 Origami and 5 elements, it wasn't really enough to beat them. If you didn't show up, then I think the world may have been destroyed. I'm really glad you are on the team. You've been useful in many situations."

"Such as?" asked Adam.

"You were able to program the Super Samuraizer, you were able to program your own morpher, you were able to program the Crawdaunt Zord… so, and yeah… if it wasn't for you, we would be going down the same way as our ancestors did,"said Jordan, "Also, out of all of the rangers, you actually are 'normal'."

"You think?" asked Adam.

"Well, let's see… Henry is a comic book nerd and somewhat has a samurai personality, Turner is a Drama Queen like Samurai, Leona is somewhat samuraish regardless of how much effort she puts into her training and Melody is dedicated. You might have been a little bit dramatic, egocentric… but all in all, that's just you," said Jordan, "Besides, we all put our foot forward to help you. We all feel the same way."

Adam smiled, "Well, thanks for putting your foot out. Maybe I can fight using a different approach."

"What do you mean?" asked Jordan.

Adam smiled as he reached into his pocket. It was a grey disk with some black light symbols. Jordan looked at it, "Adam, what are you doing?"

"This is the Aggron Disk. I plan to Super Samuraize myself," said Adam, "I thought about it the day I transformed into a crab cake. Seeing how everyone else can master the power of the Super Samuraizer, I thought it would be nice to have my own personal upgrade. Maybe this finished product could help me keep fighting! After all, my element is light!"

Jordan smiled as he shook hands with him, "I hope this works out. I don't want you to leave because you are afraid of the darkness. You do realize it's probably going to get uglier?"

"Yeah," said Adam, gulping in response.

Suddenly, Jordan's Samuraizer started going off. Jordan reached into his pocket and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" asked Jordan.

"Jordan, the Fallen are attacking north of Lilycove City. Please get there right away," said Henry on his Samuraizer.

Jordan hung up the phone and turned to Adam, "Do you want to fight with us?"

Adam nodded, "Of course."

"Start programming," said Jordan. Immediately, Jordan started rushing off deeper into the woods. Adam nodded as he went to call on one of his Pokémon to put the fire out so he can continue to work on the disk.

* * *

><p>On the north-west side of Lilycove City, a group of Fang Warriors started shooting fireballs at the city. The screams could be muffled by the sound of the explosions. As they started shooting, they suddenly heard some rustling behind them. Turning around, they noticed Henry and the other rangers.<p>

"Don't you guys have other things to do then shoot fireballs at a city?" asked Henry.

The Fang Warriors grumbled as the rangers stretched out their Samuraizers, "Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

火 水 心 風 雷

With a stroke, the symbols activated as they transformed into their suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

As the group of Fang Warriors started charging toward them, so did the Samurai Rangers. As they went to strike, a blue lightning bolt from the sky appeared. The rangers yelled as both groups flew backwards. The Fang Warriors were destroyed, but the rangers were still alive. Struggling to get up, Henry noticed something vile from the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Henry's eyes glared as they saw Ramnite with his steel-like saber.

"How the hell did you survive?" asked Henry.

"Ramnite?" asked Jordan, "You killed him right?"

"I pushed him off a cliff into Mt. Chimney," said Henry, looking at Ramnite. Ramnite laughed as he twirled around, "Henry, thanks to you, I can have my revenge."

"What?" asked Leona.

Immediately, Ramnite stretched his saber to the sky, "By the Power of the Fallen… I have the power!"

Ramnite transformed into his ultra form. The rangers stood there in response as he laughed, "Surprised, rangers? I'm General Ultranite. This time, I don't plan on just killing the red ranger. You are all on my list."

Turner looked at the other rangers, "He's no ordinary enemy."

"Yeah," said Henry, "Rangers, approach with extreme caution."

The rangers nodded. As they started to charge, General Ultranite stretched his arms. Steel blades popped up, causing the rangers to dodge the 20 ft blade. Ultranite looked up as Henry came down with his saber. Ultranite blocked his saber and then started slicing Henry's body. Henry yelled as he landed on the ground. Next, Jordan and Leona jumped up and attacked. They were also slaughtered by the attacks. Turner and Melody jumped up to strike only to be slaughtered by the attack. As the four rangers landed on the ground, Ultranite laughed as he looked at him.

"Really?" asked Ultranite, "Is that the best you rangers can do against me?"

Immediately, Turner started charging toward Ultranite. Ultranite slashed him with so much velocity, that he was thrown to the other side of the battlefield. Next, Melody started swinging her blade as she went to strike. Ultranite put his leg out, causing Melody to fall. Landing on the ground, Ultranite put his foot down; causing sparks to come out of her uniform. She was then slashed repeatedly.

"Hey, get off of her!" yelled Jordan, lunging forward. Ultranite stabbed him, causing a massive hole to appear in his uniform. Ultranite withdrew causing Jordan to look down. There was a massive hole with a slight piece of skin showing as he landed on the ground.

"Apparently, his blades can dig deep," said Jordan, looking at Ultranite. Suddenly, Leona jumped and was then slashed by the creature. As the rangers stood ready, Ultranite laughed as he released a red lightning bolt from his saber. The rangers screamed as explosions appeared.

"Haha, see… I am that awesome!" said Ultranite, "And the best part is I feel powerful using this than just using straight saber like my brother!"

"Well, Ramnite, Ultranite… whatever your name is," said Henry, "We have some powers we would like to show you. Don't underestimate the Poké Rangers! Turner!"

Turner nodded as he took out the Kingdra Disk, "Rangers, attack together!"

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Tropius Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

The four Samurai Rangers spun their disks, causing their swords to glow blue, pink, green, and yellow. They raised their sabers as they committed their special attack. Ultranite stood there, laughing.

"Samurai Sabers, Quadruple Slash!"

The four sabers combined into one slash. Ultranite raised his claw and broke the major line, splitting the saber line into two slashes. Two explosions appeared on either side. He then saw Henry with the Persian Disk and the Fire Machete combined.

"Five Disk Persian Cannon!" yelled Henry, placing the Origami Disks in the cannon, "Fire!"

Immediately, the five disks combined into a Persian figure. Ultranite screamed as he felt the power drill into his body. He then caught it and threw it right back. Henry and the other rangers yelled as the cannon flew out of his hand with the other rangers. A massive explosion appeared as he landed on the ground. Henry carefully got up as Ultranite looked at him, "You know, you guys have killed Fallen Commanders… yet you get to someone like me and you can't defeat me. Henry, your team is weak! And to prove it, I am going to do something I can finally do with this."

"Do what?" asked Henry, "May I ask?"

"Simple," said Ultranite. He took a piece of paper and started using his claws to shred it into a paper human. He then placed it in on a black clipboard and then used his saber to stab the board. A green glow appeared in the clipboard, making a robotic Kyurem Warrior.

"Great," said Jordan, looking at it, "What is that?"

"Kyurnoids," said Ultranite, "Now, it can destroy the world while I get rid of you! Let's see if you can handle it!"

Turner looked at Henry, "We'll deal with Ultranite."

Henry nodded, "Agreed."

Ultranite laughed as he released a blue lightning bolt. The Kyurnoid released a green lightning bolt. Ten explosions appeared as the rangers landed on the ground. Henry grumbled as he got up and took out his Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a red aura surrounded Henry as the device released a dark ruby vest. Crashing down on to Henry, Henry had the ruby vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a ruby and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck. He placed the Union Disk on the Super Samuraizer and raised it to the sky.

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

As the Battlewing Megazord was dealing with the Kyurnoid, the Samurai Rangers dealt with Ultranite, who was laughing at him and then at the other rangers. As the rangers went to charge, he released a blue bolt. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. He then took out a metallic ball. It started charging blue electromagnetic energy. He threw it up in the air numerous of times. He then took out his saber and laughed.

"As they say on Earth, batter up bitch!" he said, smacking the ball. Immediately, the rangers yelled as the ball smacked into them. A big explosion appeared as the Samurai Rangers landed on the ground.

While that was happening, the Battlewing Megazord raised its saber. The Kyurnoid released a magnetic electric beam. Henry yelled as the Battlewing Megazord crushed a cliff wall. Immediately, the Battlewing Megazord transformed into the Samurai Megazord. They disappeared immediately disappeared as the Samurai Megazord charged with the saber. The Kyronoid dodged it and then slashed the back of the Samurai Megazord. Immediately, the Samurai Megazord landed on the ground. The helmet flew off of the Samurai Megazord. Next, the Kyurnoid started stomping on him repeatedly.

"Shit!" said Henry, trying to get up.

Down below, the Samurai Rangers landed on the ground as Ultranite appeared, walking toward them with his saber. He then grabbed Leona and went straight for her throat. However, he looked at the rangers.

"You guys are so weak, it's pathetic," said Ultranite, "Well, I guess it will be easy to start slitting throats one at a time."

As he went to slice Leona, a golden beam shot Ultranite. Ultranite released Leona and landed on the ground. He looked at who was doing that. The Samurai Rangers turned around to see Adam, morphed and ready to go.

"Adam!" said Turner, "You're back!"

"Alright!" said Jordan, "The numbers have changed Ultranite!"

"You!" said Ultranite, "How dare you make an appearance? You egocentric ass!"

Adam laughed as he looked at him, "I have a new way of dealing things now that I'm not afraid of the darkness anymore."

He took out the Aggron Disk. The Samurai Rangers were amazed as he placed it on the Shadow Blade, "Now to show you what I can really do."

"Bring it on!" yelled Ultranite.

Immediately, Adam spun the Aggron Disk. A metallic wave of energy appeared as a silver armored vest appeared on Adam. It had spikes protruding on its back as well as the sides of the vest. A golden Poké Ball appeared on the right side of his vest. He stretched his saber out toward Ultranite.

"Gold Samurai Ranger: Metallic Mode!"

Jordan looked at the new upgrade, "That's amazing!"

"Take this!" yelled Ultranite, throwing an electromagnetic ball at him. Immediately, Adam cut the ball in half like metal cutting through a diamond. The ball split in half went to two opposite directions of the battlefield and exploded.

"WHAT?" asked Ultranite.

"Flash Cannon Beam!" yelled Adam. He took the handle of the Shadow Blade and changed it into a gun. A silver metallic beam struck Ultranite. He then turned around as he saw a silver blade materialize. Adam jumped up and raised his saber.

"Shadow Blade, Metallic Strike!"

Suddenly, three slashes appeared on Ultranite. Ultranite yelled as he began to transform back into Ramnite. Ramnite carefully got up as he looked at them.

"You've gotten stronger," he said, clutching to his wounded shoulder, "This isn't the end. I'll let that creature deal with you."

Immediately, Ramnite disappeared into the cracks of the Sangre River. The rangers then looked at the Kyurnoid. Adam looked at the others, "Let me handle it."

"Okay," said the rangers.

Immediately, Adam spun the Aggron Disk. A silver beam struck the sky as a gigantic Aggron appeared. Adam jumped up and landed in the cockpit. He placed the Shadow Blade into the cockpit.

"Metallic Battle Mode!"

Immediately, the tail of the Aggron detached into a sword. The hands grew longer as the Aggron caught the saber, which was gold and silver throughout the whole blade. The Aggron's feet enlarged as the Aggron Zord grew taller. The head of the Aggron flipped forward as a human head appeared. A steel helmet appeared above its head. Spikes grew out of it as Adam stood ready to battle.

"Aggron Zord: Battle Mode!"

Immediately, the Kyurnoid released a metallic beam. The saber was in front of the zord as the beam reflected back into the Kyurnoid. The Kyurnoid screamed as it was hit hard.

"Great!" said Adam, "This is just like a Giant Fallen Soldier. Metal Blade!"

Suddenly, a silver color energy materialized to the tip of the saber. The Kyurnoid started charging toward Adam as he took out his saber, "Meteor Strike!"

Immediately, the blade came across the Kyurnoid. The Kyurnoid exploded into a million pieces. Adam smiled as he looked at the others, "This chapter comes to a close. Victory is mine!"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Someone's back to normal."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Adam sighed as he was sitting down with everybody outside at a great restaurant off by Route 124. As the food was given, the rangers looked at him.

"So, what caused you to not be afraid of the dark anymore?" asked Jordan.

"Greta," said Adam, "While programming the disk, Greta more or less grabbed me by the neck and put a black bag over me. She sent some of her Pokémon to attack me and I defended. I feel a lot more confident!"

"That's good," said Leona, turning to Henry, "So, what plans do you think Ramnite might have? After all, he did decide to work with Sangrexa."

"I don't know and I would rather not know," said Henry, "But, we have now Eleven Origami… thanks to Adam, of course!"

Adam smiled as he looked at Henry, "Indeed. Cheers!"

The rangers raised their glasses and clashed them. However, Adam's motion was so hard, that he broke his own glass. The soda spilled all over his pants, "Great!"

"Well, what do you know?" asked Jordan, seeing Adam stand up, "Adam wet his pants."

The rangers started chuckling. Adam got so furious that he chased Jordan around the whole entire table.

_**Once again, the bond of the Samurai Rangers become stronger and with their eleventh Origami Zord, the rangers will be unstoppable. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 28 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Adam: The Aggron Disk! NO!**

**Rangers: Adam!**

**Henry: We're in Sunnydale?**

**?: Who might you be?**

**Leona: Give me back that disk?**

**?: What are you going to do to stop me?**

**Leona: Just who do you think you are?**

**?: The slayer.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 29: Leona vs. Buffy**

**Leona: Pink Super Samurai Ranger, ready! **

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo! Yes, another chapter complete! Alright, for those who are wondering what the next season is… it is an adaptation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Saban never touched it!) so I get to experiment with it. Auditions are actually on for the next three weeks. See Poké Rangers: Online under General Discussion for more info (check my profile to get the link) so you can submit monsters, characters, villains by review, private message, or if you are a member, post them there. The auditions will be based on the rangers. You are more than welcome to submit any monsters and villains. Alright, see ya next chapter when Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets the rangers!


	29. Leona vs Buffy

A/N: So, Chapter 29… begin!

Note: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The show is owned by Joss Whedon. I did this because, well, Leona has a very great tomboyish attitude and after watching some of the episodes iTunes, I thought to myself "What if Buffy and Leona fought each other?" Or "What if they worked together"? Well, this is a little crazy… but I thought it would be worth to give it a try. Originally, the Aggron Disk was supposed to have some kinks... but I thought of another thing. If this chapter isn't good, I apologize to all the Buffy fans.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Greta tells the rangers of the Super Samuraizer, a device that was not completed. They go to the Tengen Temple to retrieve it. However, it was a trap by Kilocto. Devantulater knocked out the rangers and Henry was taken by Ramnite and Romnite. Eventually, he was rescued by Adam and the rangers deal with the upgraded Devantulater. Immediately, Henry upgrades to Super Samurai Mode to take down the creature. After doing so, Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel. After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Next, Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. However, what will happen next? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai!_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night in the town of Sunnydale. A girl with greenish-blue eyes and blonde hair was walking around the cemetery wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and a green shirt. As she walked toward one of the catacombs, a hand popped out of the ground. She glared at the hand as this human emerged from the grave. However, his face had a demon-like complexion. Obviously, it was a vampire. He jumped out and glared at her. The girl kicked the vampire in the stomach. He flew back and landed on the ground. She then went for her stake. As she went to stab, he flipped forward and kicked her straight in the face. Immediately, she landed on the ground. The vampire laughed as he looked at her. As she went to stab, the vampire laughed as he looked at the stake. He then pulled it out and landed on the ground.<p>

"Did you really think that stabbing me was the best way? Good idea, but I'm not just any vampire!" he said, pushing the girl down, "Fallen Soldiers!"

Immediately, the Fallen Soldiers appeared. The girl started running away as the Fallen Soldiers started chasing her down. As she started running away, she then smacked into Ultranite. He laughed as she looked at him, "It's a really nice place. Better than Pokémon Earth, that's for sure."

The slayer was surrounded by the Fallen Soldiers. Immediately, she started kicking and punching with them. As she continued, two other people showed up. One was a medium build male and he was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. He had black hair and brown eyes. The other person had brunette hair brown eyes and he wore a white t-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. Ultranite laughed as he looked at them.

"You even brought friends? This is awesome!" said Ultranite, "Taking over both planets is going to be amazing. That was just a first sign. Don't interfere!"

With that said, Ultranite disappeared and the Fallen Soldiers also disappeared with the vampire. The slayer sighed as she was picked up by the brown-haired guy.

"Buffy, are you okay?" asked the guy, picking her up.

"Never been better, Angel," said Buffy, "I don't know either. Who are those people?"

"Probably more minions from the Hellmouth?" asked the other guy.

"If you were paying attention, he said Pokémon Earth," said Buffy, looking at Spike, "We need to talk to Giles."

Angel nodded, "He said something about Pokémon. What is Pokémon?"

Xander looked at Spike and then turned to Buffy. He then turned to Spike, "Pokémon is a video game that was made from Japan. You know, gotta catch 'em all?"

Buffy sighed, "The point is why are they here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Leona vs. Buffy<strong>

_**Some Story Elements from:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #29: Runaway Lantern**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Pokémon World…<p>

The city of Lilycove was having a really great time partying now that summer is almost here. As the rangers were sitting down in the Sasuke-Sakura House all over the house, Adam was wiping his new shiny Aggron Disk and placing it on top of the other two disks that he already obtained.

"You wipe your disks?" asked Leona, "Do you do that because you want your disks to sparkle?"

"Yep," said Adam, looking at Leona, "It is the best thing to do!"

Leona giggled as she took out her Solrock Disk, "You're funny."

As she laid it down on the table, she went to go get a glass of water. While she was going, a pink aura was surrounding the disk. Adam looked up as he saw the psychic energy glowing from the disk.

"Oh, Leona?" asked Adam.

Immediately, Leona walked into the room as the disk stopped glowing.

"What's wrong?" asked Leona.

"Simple," said Adam, "Your disk was glowing?"

"My Solrock Disk?" asked Leona, laughing, "Okay."

As she went to take a sip of water, the alarm went off. She put the glass down and started walking toward the door with her Solrock Disk in hand. As she started walking to meet the other rangers, they started running out the door toward Lilycove City.

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

The Fallen Soldiers started laughing as they were laughing and destroying the business districts of Lilycove City. As they were fighting, the explosions appeared as people started running away. Suddenly, some of them turned around as Ultranite appeared with two Kyurnoids and giant Fang Warriors. He then turned around, releasing a blue bolt, causing the Fallen Soldiers to grow humongous."

"Perfect. Just in time to lure the rangers out for my plan," said Ultranite.

"Ultranite… or in this case Ramnite," said Henry, running up toward the battlefield, "What are you doing?"

"You'll find out in time," he said, smiling.

"Let's do it!" said Henry.

"Samuraizer, Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Immediately, they transformed into their suits.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a red aura surrounded Henry as the device released a dark ruby vest. Crashing down on to Henry, Henry had the ruby vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a ruby and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck. He placed the Union Disk on the Super Samuraizer and raised it to the sky.

"True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

Immediately, the Kyrunoids started walking toward the rangers with their powerful arsenal. As the rangers were hit hard by the attack, Leona grumbled as she pushed her hand forward. The Samurai Battlezord blocked it with its saber. As the Kyrunoid landed on the ground, the Samurai Battlezord got up on its feet.

"Great job," said Henry.

"Thanks," said Leona, "Now, let's finish them."

"Right," said Henry, "Adam, Jordan, and Turner… now!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Summon, Artillery Zords!"

"Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

Suddenly, a pink aura surrounded Leona as the Samurai Battlezord started glowing. The rangers stood there in shock as a cosmic portal appeared. Ultranite, who was down there, watched as they were being picked up and sucked into the cosmic portal. The Kyurnoids were destroyed among the transport. The rangers yelled as they saw a massive cemetery coming toward them.

"Is that death?" asked Adam.

"I don't know. Everyone, eject!" yelled Henry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Buffy, who was walking home with the others turned around as they saw the Samurai Battlezord head toward the cemetery.<p>

"Great," said Xander, "First, vampires and now this."

Buffy sighed as she started heading back to the cemetery with the others behind him. The Samurai Battlezord began to glow into six parts and then the rangers materialized out as they disappeared. As Leona landed on the ground, the other rangers followed suit. As she carefully got up, she looked around.

"Guys!" said Leona, "Are you okay?"

She went over to Henry and then to Jordan. They were both unconscious. She then walked toward Melody and Turner, who were also knocked out. She finally walked toward Adam.

"Adam!" said Leona, "Are you okay?"

He was also knocked unconscious. She sighed as she looked at the area. She was in a cemetery. She then looked up to see Xander and Buffy rushing toward them.

"Everything okay?" asked Xander.

Leona stood there. She was astonished as she saw him. As she got up, she nodded as she turned to see Spike with a weird look. Buffy then turned to her, "So, I have questions."

Leona sighed, "I hopefully have answers."

Suddenly, a vampire popped out of the grave. As Buffy went to attack, the vampire jumped up and pushed Buffy to the ground. The vampire then started walking toward Melody. As he opened up his fangs, Leona took out her Samurai Saber and her Solrock Disk. She spun the disk, causing cosmic energy to flow out of her saber. The vampire laughed. He had black spiky hair, and was wearing a green collared shirt from the 1950s and jeans. As he went to sink his teeth, she raised her saber.

"Samurai Saber, Psyshock Strike!"

Striking down, a pink wave of psychic energy hit the vampire. The vampire grumbled as he flew toward the tree branch. The vampire exploded. Melody woke up and turned to see Leona with the Samurai Saber. As she carefully got up, she then turned to see Buffy.

"Leona, where are we? I thought we were battling Ultranite!" said Melody.

"We were," said Leona, taking out her Solrock Disk, "Then this happens to us. It's all my fault."

Melody looked at the disk, "Do you think there could be a glitch?"

Leona shrugged, "I don't know."

Buffy walked toward them in response, "So, I'm guessing you are from Pokémon Earth."

"Yeah," said Leona, looking at Buffy, "Why?"

Angel, who wasn't surprised, walked toward the two rangers, "It seems that Ultranite, or whoever this moron could possibly be is rampaging Sunnydale."

Xander nodded, "The Fallen Soldiers almost killed us!"

"So, Sangrexa really doesn't know when to quit," said Leona, looking at Melody. Melody nodded and then turned to the others, "We're sorry that this happened. But, we kind of got sucked in here because of my Solrock Disk. I have no idea why it's acting so… crazy."

Xander sighed, "Well, at least you guys are not vampires."

Leona nodded, "Agreed."

Henry turned to Leona and the others, "We need to find Ultranite and get back to our world before Sangrexa overflows the Sangre River."

"Right!" said the rangers. Before Buffy could say anything, Leona and the other rangers walked away, deeper into the cemetery.

"They came at the wrong time," said Angel, "The Hellmouth is going to be attacking… I don't like where this is going."

"Hmmm… but why are they here is the question," said Buffy, "I am sure the rangers went to find out the exact answer."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sangrexa's ship was floating along the Sangre River. As he was sipping some of the booze that was left, he looked at the Fallen Soldier, "This is terrible. But, I'll have another drink."

"Then just don't drink it," muttered Kilocto. Sangrexa's eyes darted to Kilocto. He threw his glass at him. Kilocto turned around, "You heard that."

"You better believe I did," said Sangrexa.

Suddenly, Ramnite appeared. He walked down the stairs, laughing as he looked at Sangrexa, "Hey, boss."

"What do you want?" asked Sangrexa.

"Simple," said Ramnite, "Nothing. I done something genius! When I became Ultranite and attacked… I infected Leona's Solrock Disk with a dimension spell. I sent forces into another dimension with the rangers in it. So, while they have fun over there, we can have fun here."

"Brilliant idea," said Sangrexa, "Did you at least send a monster down there?"

"Yep," said Ramnite, "You'll be drinking even sweeter sake once he destroys the town of Sunnydale, California… We need to go somewhere else at least once in our lifetime. It gets boring."

"Indeed," said Sangrexa.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"So," said Henry, "It's like 3 in the morning and we are still wide awake."

Leona shrugged, "That's because it was daylight when the fleet attacked."

Henry turned to Leona, "Speaking of which, how are we going to get that disk to stop glowing?"

"I have no idea," said Leona, sighing, "I feel like this disk has been tampered with a curse or something."

"Let's just hope that we can get home," said Jordan, "I am missing my favorite TV show."

Leona turned to Jordan, "Is that really all you care about right now?"

Jordan nodded, "Yep."

Henry turned to the other rangers, "So, where do we start?"

"You can start by turning around and looking at me, Poké Rangers!"

The Samurai Rangers turned around as they saw a purple Configarous with red skeletal structures popping out. It had black legs and it also had a candle on its head, "I was the one that afflicted Leona's power."

"Who are you?" asked Leona.

"Simple," said the creature, "I'm Continuum. The creature that taps into psychic energy and distorts it! After all, you rangers fell into Ramnite's trap! Landing here in Sunnydale was great."

"I hope you know… we don't plan on staying in Sunnydale for very long," said Leona, looking at the creature, "You have some nerve."

While they were talking, Xander was walking home. He then turned around and saw the rangers and their nemesis.

"This is interesting," said Xander, looking at them.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Henry.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Samuraizer! Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

火 水 心 風 雷 光

With a stroke and flash, six auras surrounded the rangers as they transformed into their ranger suits.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked. Immediately, Jordan grabbed his Samurai Saber and pointed his sword at the creature, "You should be answering that question."

Jordan charged forward with his saber. The Fallen Creature took out a black saber and blocked each move Jordan tried to attack with. Continuum laughed as he punched Jordan in the stomach so hard, that he landed on the ground. As Jordan rolled on the ground, the other rangers surrounded Continuum.

"You think you can possibly try to kill us in this dimension?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said Leona, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Continuum, bitch!" he said.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" asked Leona. Immediately, Leona charged forward and started slashing. Continuum started blocking her attacks. Leona flipped backwards and then cut across his stomach. Continuum screamed as he landed on the ground. The Samurai Rangers took out their disks. As the Samurai Rangers spun their disks, dark, wind, cosmic, water, lightning and fire energy were coming from their hilts into the tip of their blades.

"Samurai Sabers, Hextuple Slash!"

Six slash lines emerged, combining into one. The monster immediately disappeared in the shadows as the line cut a tree in half. The Samurai Rangers stood together in a circle.

"Where did he go?" asked Henry.

"I'm right here," said the creature. The rangers turned around as Continuum appeared on one of the gravestones, "I'm so hot and fresh!"

Turner laughed as he took out his Hydro Bow, "Allow me to cool you down!"

As he pulled the bow, blue arrows came out and hit Continuum. Continuum yelled as he fell to the ground. He then disappeared and materialized in front of the rangers. He then multiplied into dopplegangers of himself.

"Great," said Henry, "Not what I wanted to do today."

Henry turned to the other rangers. The rangers pulled out their Samurai Sabers and started cutting the creatures. Xander froze as he watched this whole battle. He never seen so many demons or monsters at this much capacity. As the rangers finally defeated them, the real one appeared and laughed as he felt his stomach dry up. Continuum laughed, "I ran out of water. I'll see you later!"

Immediately, he sank into the cracks of the Earth. Leona turned to the rangers as she demorphed. Leona walked over toward the other rangers, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," said Henry, looking at Leona, "This was a trap. Isn't that right, Leona?"

The look on Leona's face was embarrassing enough. It wasn't her fault, yet Henry kind of put the blame on her for something that didn't happen. She clenched her fists and looked at the rangers with a solemn tone.

"I'm sorry," said Leona, walking away. The rangers were looking at her as she started walking into the woods. The rangers started walking toward her as she started running through the cemetery. Xander sighed as he started walking, following her.

* * *

><p>Leona was standing in the forest on a dock that led to the lake. As she stood there sobbing, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around, seeing Xander. She turned around as she started scratching her head, "May I help you?"<p>

"Do you need a friend?" asked Xander.

"Thanks," said Leona, "But, I can handle myself."

"I can see that," said Xander, "I saw you battle that creature."

Leona sighed, "Yep. Your point is?"

Xander chuckled, "You are just like Buffy. You guys battle it out. You love to fight evil!"

Leona looked at Xander, "I was chosen to fight evil. Probably she was chosen too. Look, I don't even know who you are, but I am fine. I feel like it's my fault that everyone was thrown in this dimension because of me."

Meanwhile, Henry and the others were peeking out into the woods. They were going to rush in, but they noticed that Xander already beat them. Leona sat on the dock and sighed as she turned to Xander, "This disk was tampered by Ultranite… who is part of the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" asked Xander.

"Yep," said Leona, "The Fallen, from our world arose last summer, trying to destroy everything. I was chosen, along with five others to save the world. Okay, I'm Leona."

"Xander," he said, shaking hands, "Come on, let's talk to Giles. Maybe we can solve this problem."

"Who's Giles?" asked Leona.

"Giles is the main man who knows everything about the above and beyond when it comes to the supernatural," said Xander, "Maybe we can get a soda afterwards?"

"Don't push it," said Leona, walking with Xander. Meanwhile, Turner was grumbling. As he went to jump out, Henry grabbed him.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Turner.

"Good point," said Henry, rubbing his chin, "I just wanted to hear why we made her upset."

"Well, if your eyes didn't glare like an Arbok maybe she would've stayed," said Jordan, looking at Henry, rolling his eyes. Jordan looked at Henry and then at Leona, "Besides, if Leona meets with the slayer and her friends, we could probably work together and get out of here! Maybe even defeat Continuum!"

"Good thinking," said Henry.

Melody nodded as she looked at the moon, "I don't know about you, but maybe we should get out of this place. It's so… shady."

"But, that's the best part! We get to see vampires come out!" said Adam, "Real live vampires!"

"Hey," said Jordan, looking at a terrified Melody, "Don't scare Melody!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

Leona walked through the library of Sunnydale High School. As Xander walked up to Buffy and Angel, there was another girl that was sitting down at the table. She had red hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans. Next to her was a man in his late fifties with grayish hair and golden framed glasses. Next to him, there was a girl wearing a blue dress. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Hey," said Buffy, "Why is she here?"

"Let's just say the enemies we fought earlier are technically…," said Xander.

"Our responsibility," said Leona, "My name is Leona Evans, the Pink Samurai Ranger of the Poké Rangers Samurai. The Fallen have decided to send me and the other rangers here by accident. The Fallen used some sort of curse on my disk because both of us wield psychic-cosmic energy power."

"Wait a minute, you are a samurai warrior?" asked the black-haired girl, "You have great fashion for fighting."

"Thanks," said Leona, pushing her glasses upward. She then took out her Solrock Disk. She gave the disk to Buffy, "Here is what caused it."

As Buffy took the disk, a pink wave of energy shocked Buffy. Buffy screamed as she landed on the ground. The old man, also known as Giles walked over to the disk and then at Buffy. Buffy opened her eyes as they became bright red. Fangs popped out of her mouth as she was enraged with anger.

"Great," said Leona, "My disk was cursed."

Immediately, Buffy started to jump up. Leona screamed as she was tackled to the floor. The two girls were rolling on the ground, screaming and groaning. As Xander walked forward, he noticed the other Samurai Rangers walk into the library.

"Leona!" yelled Henry.

Immediately, Leona kicked Buffy to the ground. Buffy grumbled as she started to attack.

"What do we do now?" asked Melody, turning to Leona. Leona took out her Samuraizer, "Xander, and…"

"Angel," said Angel.

"Angel, restrain Buffy," said Leona, stretching her Samuraizer. Immediately, Angel and Xander held on to Buffy. Buffy struggled as the two guys were kicking back and forth. Xander looked up, "Leona, anytime!"

"Right," said Leona, "Symbol Power!"

Immediately, she started drawing the 眠 (sleep) symbol. Immediately, hypnotic waves began to hit Buffy. Buffy growled as she tried to resist the hypnotic power. Buffy pushed Xander and Giles as the hypnotic power was still taking place. Leona grumbled as her symbol began to glow bright pink.

"She needs to be paralyzed," said Leona.

"Right," said Melody, taking out her Samuraizer, "Symbol Power, Thunder Wave!"

Immediately, Melody began to draw her symbol (でんじは). Immediately, a yellow lightning bolt hit Buffy. Buffy screamed as she started to become paralyzed. Her body became relaxed as she fell into a deep sleep. As she was dragged to a cage, Xander turned to Leona and Melody who then looked at Giles, Angel, and Xander. The red-haired girl, turned to them.

"Please to meet you. I'm Willow, and this is Cordelia," said Willow, turning to the black-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Melody, looking at Willow. Cordelia laughed, "So, Leona. What are you wearing?"

"Something from Victoria's Secret," said Leona, "No big deal."

"Oh my, I love Victoria's Secret," said Cordelia.

"If we can stop talking," said Xander, "Let's see why Buffy turned into a demon."

Leona nodded as she picked up the Solrock Disk. As she placed the disk on the table, she then noticed a purple glow to the disk. It had three lines and it connected to a point. Giles looked at the symbol and then turned to the rangers, "The Master is returning."

"What?" asked Xander, "But, Buffy killed him… here. He was thrown down here before the Hellmouth could be unleashed."

"I think the Fallen could be working with the Hellmouth," said Giles, turning to the Solrock Disk, "However, with the magic we have, we can reverse the spell and get it off this disk."

"You can?" asked Leona.

"Yes," said Giles, looking at Leona, "We're going to have to work fast. We have the Fallen to work with here as well as the rise of the Master. Willow and Cordelia, I will need the proper materials to reverse the spell."

"Right," said Willow and Cordelia.

"Xander and Angel, I want you and some of the Samurai Rangers to go and search for any clues that could lead to a connection between the Hellmouth and the Fallen," said Giles.

Xander turned to Leona, "Want to work with me?"

"Sure," said Leona. As the two walked away, Angel turned to Melody. Melody was looking at him. Angel stretched out his hand, "I don't bite."

Melody gulped, "I hope not."

Later that night…

As Xander and Leona were walking through the woods, Leona stopped and looked at Xander. Xander looked at her, "Is there something wrong? Something wrong with me?"

"No," said Leona.

"Then, what's wrong?" asked Xander.

"You like me," said Leona, looking at Xander as they were walking, "Don't you?"

"Well," said Xander, "I like how you kicked butt out there."

Leona looked at him. Xander rolled his eyes, "Okay, you win. I like you. I like you a lot. You beat Cordelia any day of the week. You seemed so determined to win."

Leona laughed, "That is true. Buffy and I are similar. However, she has been through a lot. I can already tell. And so have I for only a short time."

"What do you mean by 'a short time'?" asked Xander.

"I fought 27 Fallen Commanders, I have a rival who I haven't seen that works for the enemy and I have been protecting Henry," said Leona.

"Why Henry? He can protect himself," said Xander. Leona looked at him, "Xander, he has the key to seal Sangrexa."

"Oh…," said Xander, looking at her. Leona nodded, "Yeah… you know, for someone so…"

"Unique?" asked Xander, looking at her. Leona looked at her and then looked away, "I was thinking average… you're okay. I haven't met someone like that in a while. It's always been training, Pokémon battles, and Fallen creatures from the depths of the underworld."

"Hmm," said Xander. Leona sighed as she walked toward him. He then turned to see Angel and Melody walk over toward them.

"Any clues?" asked Leona.

"Nothing," said Angel, "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"There were no signs of Sangre River water in the area either," said Melody. Leona looked at Melody and then at the ground. She then saw a red spot glowing. The rangers knelt down to examine it.

"What's that?" asked Xander.

"Sangre River water," said Melody, "It seems that Continuum must have come back for Round 2!"

Xander looked at the water, "It looks like blood."

As he went to touch, Leona grabbed his hand, "Don't! We can't touch Sangre River water. We'll burn up!"

Immediately, Leona's Samuraizer started buzzing. Leona reached for her Samuraizer that was in her pocket and opened the phone.

"Yeah?" asked Leona.

"Hey, we have the materials for the disk," said Henry, "Get back to the library. Do we have any clues?"

Melody looked up. She then gasped as she saw two vampires and Continuum walking away. One of them was heavy build with brown hair and one was a blonde haired woman with fangs like his. They both wore black as they were walking away.

"Darla and Luke, the Master's highest servants have been revived," said Angel.

"We got to work fast," said Leona, "The Master's minions have been revived and Continuum is behind this whole thing."

"Okay," said Henry.

As she hung up the phone, they quickly left, heading back to the library. As they started, Darla and Luke appeared.

"I knew we smelled some humans," said Luke.

"Agreed," said Darla, waving her finger, "How about a little snack?"

Leona and Melody nodded as they reached for their left waist, "Samurai Sabers!"

Angel grumbled as he closed his eyes. Fangs popped out of his mouth as he began to grow vampire-like. Leona took out Adam's Dusclops Disk and placed it in her Samurai Saber, "I'll be borrowing this!"

Melody took out her Manectric Disk and placed it on her saber, "Shall we?"

"You guys go! I'll deal with Darla and Luke!" said Angel, snarling. The humans nodded as they dashed off. Angel grumbled as he went to strike.

Five minutes later…

Melody, Xander, and Leona rushed toward the rangers and the other members of the Scooby Gang.

"So," said Leona, "Where's this spell?"

"Ready," said Giles, "We just need you and Buffy."

Immediately, Buffy was unlocked and the two of them lay on the floor with the Solrock Disk on the ground. Willow appeared as she took out her spell book. As a purple ring surrounded them, Willow's eyes began to grow green as the Solrock Disk began to glow bright pink, eliminating the dark spell. Pink energy surrounded both of them as Buffy's demon started screaming. Leona's spirit materialized as it cut across the demon. The demon exploded into pieces. The pink energy ceased as the disk was good as new. Buffy opened her eyes.

"Ugh… what happened to me?" asked Buffy.

"It's a long story," said Leona, "My disk made you evil because the Master was coming to get revenge."

"The Master?" asked Buffy, turning around, "Where's Angel?"

"Fighting Darla and Luke," said Xander, "I thought they were killed."

Henry turned to the others, "And Continuum is probably there too. Rangers, we need to move immediately. I think if we destroyed Continuum, things will go back to normal."

"Agreed," said Turner, "Let's do it."

"Right!" said Jordan.

"Count me in," said Melody.

"Let's go!" said Adam.

"Ready," said Leona, "Let's battle!"

The Samurai Rangers took out their morphers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers struck their poses. Cordelia and Willow were beside themselves. Buffy looked at Xander. Xander kept smiling.

"Power Rangers?"

"No, Poké Rangers: Pokémon Rangers is the real term," said Melody, smiling. Giles stood there as he looked at the ceiling, "We're doomed. God help us all."

"Let's go!" said Buffy.

Immediately, the rangers and the Scooby Gang, with their war materials, rushed out into Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>Outside, Angel and Luke were rolling in the dirt, scrounging and snarling. Angel lifted Luke's neck and Luke kicked him in the stomach. Luke laughed as Angel landed on the ground feeling the powerful pain that just occurred.<p>

"Oh come on Angelus, you can't handle us," said Luke, "Ain't that right, Darla?"

"Yes, it is so true," said Darla.

Suddenly, they turned around to see the Samurai Rangers with their weapons ready. Adam laughed as he looked at Continuum appear as well.

"You guys are back for Round 2?" asked Continuum, "The Solrock Disk is not going to help you."

"Yeah," said Leona, "It will because the curse has been reversed."

Continuum looked at her, "No one tampers with my spells."

"Well, Continuum, your vampires are going to hell. Just like you," said Leona, "Roll call!"

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai! Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

Xander started laughing and turning to the others, "This is so awesome! This is like-."

"Xander," said Willow, "Now is not the time."

Xander nodded, "Right."

Buffy turned to the others and then at Darla and Luke, "Let's take care of the vampires. The rangers can handle the rest!"

Adam laughed as he looked at Continuum, "I think it's time we power up a little bit."

He took out his Aggron Disk and placed it within his Shadow Blade. Immediately, Adam spun the Aggron Disk. A metallic wave of energy appeared as a silver armored vest appeared on Adam. It had spikes protruding on its back as well as the sides of the vest. A golden Poké Ball appeared on the right side of his vest. He stretched his saber out toward Ultranite.

"Gold Samurai Ranger: Metallic Mode!"

"That's not going to save you," he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Buffy and Angel kicked Darla and Luke to the ground. Snarling, they went over to their friends. Xander, Willow, and Cordelia took out their crosses. The vampires started backing down. Suddenly, an earthquake started occurring.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Willow.

"Simple," said Darla, "Continuum is so angry that he is summoning the master using us."

Buffy grumbled as she took out her stake. As she went to stab Darla, Darla kicked her in the face. Buffy landed on the ground. Darla instantly came up to attack. Buffy pointed her stake toward her stomach. Darla screamed as she was stabbed. However, she laughed as she didn't feel a thing. Immediately, Xander picked Darla up and kicked her in the stomach.

"She didn't die!" said Buffy, "Impossible."

Angel grumbled as he spun around and landed on the ground, "Yeah, they can't be staked. Something's going on. There must be a connection with Continuum and the vampires."

"I wonder if they have to destroy them," said Cordelia.

"Then we should just run," said Xander.

Buffy looked at him, "Xander, no. We keep fighting!"

While that's happening, Continuum laughed as he appeared next to Luke and Darla. The rangers ran over toward the Scooby Gang as he multiplied into dopplegangers.

"Whoa," said Buffy, "That's just crazy."

"We'll handle it," said Henry, "Origami Disks!"

The rangers took out their Origami Disks and placed them with their sabers. They started rushing toward the Continuum group.

"Sacred Fire Strike!"

"Water Pulse Strike!"

"Psyshock Strike!"

"Leaf Storm Strike!"

"Shock Wave Strike!"

"Iron Claw Strike!"

Immediately, six lines of elements appeared, slaughtering all of the Continuum duplicates. The rangers then turned around as they saw Continuum appear. Darla and Luke then started charging for the Scooby Gang as the creature started destroying. Continuum laughed as he multiplied himself again. Five were in the air, shooting purple bombs. The rangers yelled as they hit the deck.

"Ha, you can't defeat and all of my drones!" said Continuum. Adam, who was very angry, got up and walked toward Continuum.

"You forgot one thing. My armor is pure metal," said Adam. Immediately, the moon beams from the moonlight started charging his armor. Continuum watched as a blinding silver light hit Continuum and eliminated all of his drones.

"The light… it's so bright!" he yelled.

"You're welcome," said Adam, turning to Leona. Leona nodded as she walked forward. Henry stopped in front of her and gave her the Super Samuraizer.

"Sorry for blaming you. I guess I was angry," said Henry.

"Don't worry about it," said Leona, "Right now, let's destroy!"

She took out the Super Disk and placed it in the Super Samuraizer, "Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a pink aura surrounded Leona as the device released a dark rose vest. Crashing down on to Leona, Leona had a rose vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. She had golden line around the vest. She also had a rose and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck. She placed the Super Samuraizer on her Samurai Saber.

"Pink Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Immediately, Xander's jaw dropped as she stood there ready to battle. However, he wasn't seeing that Luke was coming to eat him. As Xander turned around, he went to punch, but Luke dropped him on the ground. Buffy grabbed him, but Luke pushed her away.

"Time to feed so the Master can wake," yelled Luke.

Xander tried to fight Luke, but Luke's vampire power was too powerful for him as Xander muffled a cry for help, Leona turned toward Continuum. Leona placed the Solrock Disk in the Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Saber, Super Cosmic Strike!"

Immediately, a pink background surrounded. Cosmic energy appeared around the area as Continuum looked in horror. Leona flipped forwards and then slashed Continuum. The background disappeared as Continuum exploded into pieces, as well as the vampires.

"Nice!" said Jordan.

Suddenly, Buffy walked over, relieved. She turned to Leona and shook her hand, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Buffy, "But, that's just Round 1."

"Round 1?" asked Angel.

"Yep. Round 2 is coming right about…"

RAAAAAWWWWRRR! The rangers and the Scooby Gang turned around as Continuum grew ten times bigger.

"Now," said Leona, taking out the Union Disk. She placed it on the Super Samuraizer and struck her saber in the air, "True Samurai Gattai!"

"Aggron Zord," said Adam, "Metallic Battle Mode!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

Immediately, the tail of the Aggron detached into a sword. The hands grew longer as the Aggron caught the saber, which was gold and silver throughout the whole blade. The Aggron's feet enlarged as the Aggron Zord grew taller. The head of the Aggron flipped forward as a human head appeared. A steel helmet appeared above its head. Spikes grew out of it as Adam stood ready to battle.

"Aggron Zord: Battle Mode!"

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

Xander looked at the two ferocious robots and Continuum. He then turned to Buffy, "I want one."

Continuum screamed as he charged into strike. The Samurai Battlezord punched him in the stomach. The Aggron Zord punched Continuum in the stomach. The Samurai Battlezord then took out its two blades. Continuum screamed as he saw the blades charge up. The Samurai Battlezord began to charge dark blue lightning bolts around the sabers.

"Samurai Battlezord, X-Scissor!"

The two blades came across, creating an X like attack. Two blue lines struck Continuum creating the X like motion that was formed. Continuum laughed as he began to duplicate himself all over the place.

"Great," said Leona, "Which one is real?"

"I got this solved," said Adam, "Aggron Zord, Flash Cannon!"

Immediately, the Aggron Zord started releasing multiple beams of light, eliminating Continuum drones. Continuum yelled as a stream of metal light hit him. Continuum screamed, landing on the ground. Leona smiled as she took out her Super Samurai Saber, "I think it's time to end this once and for all."

"Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Samurai Battle Blaster!" yelled Leona.

"NO!" yelled Continuum.

"Time to fix this problem and get home!" said Leona. The rangers nodded as they spun the disks. As the Samurai Battlezord began to charge up power, the rangers placed the swords in the cockpit as their cockpit was energizing, "Samurai Battle Blaster, fire!"

Suddenly, explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple as they rushed through Continuum. A mushroom-cloud explosion appeared.

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Xander, down below. The other members of the Scooby Gang were impressed as the Samurai Battlezord and the Aggron Zord materialized. The eleven Origami disappeared as the six rangers landed on the ground, morphing out of their suits.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Leona, "Victory is ours!"

"Yes!" said Buffy, "Thanks for saving us."

"You would've done the same if it were the other way," said Leona, "You know with vampires coming into our town."

"So," said Xander, "I just wanted to know… is the Pokémon World really awesome?"

Suddenly, a pink distortion appeared in the sky. The Scooby Gang looked at in awe as they saw Lilycove City. Leona turned to them, "It feels weird, but this is what it looks like."

"Unfortunately, we need to head home," said Henry, "Unless, the Fallen wants to overflow the region again."

"Good luck," said Angel.

"Thanks for helping us," said Willow, "I'm happy the Master didn't resurrect and it was your skills that helped us."

"Thank you for fixing this disk problem," said Leona, turning to Xander. Xander looked at Leona. Leona smiled as she kissed Xander on the cheek, "Don't quit your day job."

Xander chuckled. Leona smiled as the other rangers walked toward the distortion. As they flew threw the portal, the seal closed. Buffy smiled as she looked at the others, "I don't know about you, but I have a test tomorrow."

"Agreed," said Xander, "You know, you and Leona are the same."

"Oh please," said Buffy.

"No, I'm dead serious," said Xander.

"I think you need to go to bed Xander," said Willow.

"Yeah, Buffy and Leona are nothing alike," said Cordelia, "However, I do want to get her shoes from that same place."

"Oh brother," said Angel. Angel turned to Buffy. Buffy smiled as they kissed on the lips. Xander and Willow rolled their eyes as they walked away. Cordelia shook her head as she followed them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Samurai Rangers finally got back home safely after dealing with vampires. Together, they stopped the Master from reviving and were able to fix the distortion, allowing the Samurai Rangers to come home. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 29 ends here!<strong>_

**Next Chapter…**

**Turner: The students are being taken over by something…**

**Melody: Maybe we should get involved?**

**Ultranite: Perfect!  
><strong>

**Turner: Let's get them!**

**Melody: Alright!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 30: Manipulative Students**

**Turner: You are done, Fallen Soldiers!**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, so I thought it would be nice to write a chapter like this AND it took forever. Please, I would love to have your thoughts, comments, etc. Also, I am pleased to say that auditions are going well. I have one red, one blue, two yellow, two black, and one green for next season as well as two villains from two of the three empires. You guys are more than happy to submit rangers and villains. I will make the official villain for it. The next season, the rangers face more than just one empire. It will be like Mighty Morphin', but condensed to 50 episodes with a different plot. More information is on **Poké Rangers: Online** sponsored by ZetaBoards. Alright, well, see ya next update. The next chapters will start the summer episodes.

Also, it's summer time. So, expect more updates from me! I'm home for three months XD


	30. Manipulative Students

A/N: Here's Chapter 30!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Greta tells the rangers of the Super Samuraizer, a device that was not completed. They go to the Tengen Temple to retrieve it. However, it was a trap by Kilocto. Devantulater knocked out the rangers and Henry was taken by Ramnite and Romnite. Eventually, he was rescued by Adam and the rangers deal with the upgraded Devantulater. Immediately, Henry upgrades to Super Samurai Mode to take down the creature. After doing so, Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel. After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Next, Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. Next, Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. However, what will happen next? Find out on Poké Rangers Samurai!_

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the students at Lilycove High as they were sitting in Music Theory class. Melody was dressed up as a high school teenager. She was wearing ripped jeans and a green t-shirt. She was looking rebellious as the teacher looked at them.<p>

"This is Melody Kirkland. She is a transfer student from Mauville High School. We also have a new student teacher, Mr. Wolfe," the teacher said as he pushed his glasses up. Turner walked toward the class. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt with black pants and shoes. He then looked at the students.

"My name is Mr. Wolfe, I will be your Ear Training and Theory teacher… for two days. Let's have fun and do our best!" said Turner, smiling as he walked toward the board. As he went forward, he slipped on a piece of chalk and landed on the floor. Everyone started laughing as Turner got up from the ground, "I'm okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Manipulative Students<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #30: The Manipulated Academy**_

* * *

><p>"I wonder how school is going?" asked Jordan, sitting at the kitchen table with the others at the Sasuke-Sakura House.<p>

"I'm sure they are going to be okay," said Leona, looking at Henry, "What do you think?"

"Oh yeah," said Henry, looking at them, "Definitely. Besides, it's only an undercover mission."

* * *

><p>Earlier today…<p>

A couple of people stood still as the Fallen were running around, screaming with their sabers in hand. People started running for their lives. As one of the Fallen went to cut the one of the frozen people, Henry and the others pushed the soldier down on the ground. The Fallen Soldiers stood there as the rangers landed on the ground.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai! Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

Immediately, the Samurai Rangers charged forward toward the creatures at hand. The rangers started slicing as more people started leaving. Turner flipped around and slashed across the Fallen Soldier and looked at the teenager who was frozen.

"Come on, run!" he said. There was no response, "What the hell?"

Leona jumped up and started slicing across the Fallen Soldiers. As they landed on the ground, she noticed two people that weren't running.

"This is weird," said Leona, "It seems like they have no souls."

Turner jumped up and cut across the Fallen Soldiers. As he went to protect another student, he cut across the Fallen Soldiers. Jordan jumped over another Fallen Soldier as he took the hit from the Fallen Soldier and cut across.

"Why aren't they running?" asked Jordan.

"I think we all want to know that question," said Adam.

"Don't hurt them!" yelled Henry.

"That's easier said than done," said Adam, using his Shadow Blade. He cut all of the soldiers and almost attacked a frozen teenager. He stopped and cut across. Behind him, Melody was fighting the Fallen Soldiers. Immediately, the students started walking in front of Melody. Melody and the others watched as they stood in a line. The Fallen Soldiers retreated as the students left.

"Weird," said Jordan, "That's just weird."

"It seems that they go to the Lilycove School District," said Melody, "One of them had a football jersey representing the school!"

* * *

><p>Present time…<p>

The rangers were sitting inside at the Sasuke-Sakura House. As Greta sat down with the rangers, Henry took out a glass that was on the table and poured a glass of water. Sitting down, he looked at the other rangers and then at the clock.

"I wonder what's going on at Lilycove High," said Henry, looking at the rangers.

"Yeah," said Leona, sitting down on her butt now, "For high school students to not run from the soldiers, which is odd."

"I should have gone undercover," said Jordan, looking at him, "Melody…"

"She can take of herself," said Adam, looking at him, "Besides, Turner's there. Nothing's going to happen."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Melody was sitting in an English class with Turner in the backseat of the class. Melody was taking notes when suddenly a guy was sitting in front of her. He had greenish hair, black eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans. He turned to her as she was taking notes.

"So," he said, "The name's Dwayne. What's yours?"

"Melody," she said, "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the lecture?"

"Nah," he whispered, "I hate the teacher. You and I should go-."

"Dwayne, why don't you talk more about literature and not about your sex life?" asked the teacher. The students looked at the teacher. Melody looked at the teacher and then at Dwayne. There were mixed groans. Turner stood there and was writing his observations down as he looked at the teacher.

"_How unprofessional," _thought Turner. He then noticed half the classroom, remaining frozen in silence. Turner started writing down his observations. So far, he couldn't get any leads.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Ramnite," said Kilocto, looking at Ramnite. Ramnite was looking at the ocean and then turned toward him, "Ramnite, Sangrexa wanted to know if you have done anything yet."

"Relax," said Ramnite, looking at Kilocto, "I am one step ahead of you."

He pointed at a Levanny like creature with tons of Sewaddle all over his back that had strings appearing in the ocean. He was playing with the strings as he was looking at Ramnite and Kilocto.

"That's your creature," said Kilocto, "What is he doing? Fishing?"

Ramnite looked at Kilocto, "You have heard of puppets, right? He is Puppetania, the puppet master. Using invisible bug webs, he can take control over people without anybody knowing. Every hour, he drains an ounce of human sadness and an ounce of water is risen."

"Good thinking," said Sangrexa, sitting up. He then started walking away, "I'm going to bed. Good luck."

Ramnite smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Melody sighed as she knelt down with Turner. Henry, who was dressed up in samurai gear, placed his Samurai Saber down and looked at them, "So, how was school?"

"I feel old," said Turner, "Now I know why school has been such a drag."

"Some guy tried to pick me up," said Melody, "And the teacher talked about his sex life. I think she needs to be fired for saying that."

"Yeah," said Turner, "Teachers these days…"

"Uh," said Henry, interrupting them about them, "What about the teenagers."

"Try nothing," said Turner, looking at Henry. Henry looked at him, "Nothing? You were in school from 7am-3pm, did homework, created lesson plans, graded papers, and all you could find was nothing?"

"Well, they were in the room silently," said Melody, "We just couldn't find any leads to pursue an attempt to attack."

Jordan, Leona, and Adam then walked into the room, overhearing the conversation.

"Did you ever think that the teacher or students could be impersonating one of the Fallen?" asked Jordan, "Surely, you remember the time the Fallen impersonated me."

Turner nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Or… remember the time the Fallen got into Lance's clothing?" asked Leona, "That's also a possibility that it could happen again."

"But, wouldn't they be smart not to repeat the same plan?" asked Adam.

The rangers were silent, thinking about Adam's statement. Turner stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants.

"I wonder how it's going to be tomorrow?" asked Turner, "We should go to sleep."

Melody sighed, "Yeah. I never have been up for 6 in the morning since we first started training to be Samurai Rangers. We have been lacking that."

Henry chuckled, "Well, we're doing very good right now. We just got to watch the Fallen. Get some sleep so you can have a great day at school tomorrow!"

"Yes, dad," said Turner, mockingly.

"Goodnight, Henry," said Melody, walking to her room. Henry sighed as he turned to Jordan. Jordan stood there as she left for the room.

"Can I go?" asked Jordan.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Dear lord, Jordan. They're going to be okay! You just don't want Melody to get hurt."

Immediately, Jordan started to blush a little bit. Henry chuckled as he headed to his room, "Good night!"

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

"Hey, guys!" said Melody, walking into the class. Her expression changed when this time the whole entire class was frozen. Melody sat down and looked at the class, "Something's going on that I don't like."

"Well, what do you expect?"

Melody turned around. Dwayne appeared as he sat down, looking at her, "A majority of the school has been acting strange lately. Even the teachers have been acting this way."

Melody looked at the clock. Turner, who was sitting down, getting ready for class, looked at the clock and then turned to Melody. The music was playing in the background, "Hey, Dwayne, what's with the music?"

"That's what the music teacher would usually play for twenty minutes during our test. It says it helps us maintain our focus," said Dwayne.

"I'll be right back," said Turner, walking out the door. Melody looked at Turner leave and then turned to Dwayne.

Turner took out his Samurai Saber as he went down the corridor. He noticed the recording lounge, where all of the music was coming from. He quickly pressed the code and turned the door knob. He pointed his saber out as he closed the door. He looked at the place.

"I know you are one of them. Just show yourself and things will be okay," said Turner, "Why are you manipulating these students?"

He looked underneath the tables, recording devices, and everything. As he turned off the music, he then saw the music teacher frozen. Turner shrugged him for a little bit. The teacher stood there frozen.

"He's one of them," said Turner. He walked out of the room. He headed back toward the class when he heard some things going on in the bathroom. He opened the door and noticed two guys spray painting the princpal's name on the wall. Turner looked at the two students.

"Vandalism?" asked Turner, "I'm going to have to report you."

"Oh wow," said one kid, "It's the student-teacher. Ooh, I'm so scared of you. What you gonna do about it?"

Turner took out his white slips that he had in his pocket. With his Samuraizer, he wrote the action of what happened.

"What's your name?" asked Turner.

"Jake," he said.

"Charlie," said the other guy.

Turner wrote both names. He could tell they were both freshman, "Thanks guys."

As he left, Jake turned to Charlie and laughed, "He wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"Probably not," said Charlie, "He seems to be too much of a pansy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Melody was rubbing on people's clothes. She rubbed each person that she came in contact with. No one stirred a response.

"Funny," she said to herself, "I thought they would be in the clothes."

As she rubbed more people, she eventually reached Dwayne. He was standing there, frozen with his hand on his chin. Melody went to rub his back. He turned around.

"Hey, touching my back?" asked Dwayne.

"Sorry, that's an awkward way of saying hello," said Melody, rubbing her hair back and forth. She laughed as she turned away, "That was embarrassing. I apologize."

Immediately, Turner was sitting in the classroom as Melody and Dwayne walked inside. The class was still frozen. Melody turned to Turner, "Yeah?"

"May I speak with you, privately, Ms. Kirkland?"

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe," said Melody. Turner got up. Dwayne shrugged as Turner and Melody walked outside of the room down toward the middle of the school. As Turner opened the door to the outside, he turned toward the windows as they reached the center of the school.

"What?" asked Melody.

"Dwayne is the key," said Turner, "He's the only one in this school that has not been possessed by the Fallen. Therefore, he's impersonating a Fallen Commander."

"Where's your proof?" asked Melody.

"His attitude towards you, me, school, people in school, the clues that led to me to find some of the faculty in the same condition as the students?" asked Turner, "Yeah, Melody. He's one of them."

"That can't be. He doesn't seem to be that type," said Melody.

Turner put his hands on Melody, "Open your eyes for three seconds! We have the proof. We can exterminate him right now. We need to call Henry and the others."

Suddenly, turning around, they noticed Dwayne walking around. Turner and Melody sighed as they walked back into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Jordan was driving on his motorcycle. As he parked into the Senior Parking lot, he strapped on his backpack and started walking in. However, he heard the sound of a black vehicle. As Jordan flew across the parking lot, the car parked next to the motorcycle. As he opened the cardoor, a person walked out with his hair slicked back. He had a black leather jacket and a golden shirt. He had blue jeans, sneakers and a black backpack. The smell of American Eagle cologne burned Jordan's nostrils as he looked at who was there.<p>

"Adam, no! Leave!" yelled Jordan.

"Hey, I'm worried as much as the others," said Adam, "They should be here right about now."

Jordan turned around to see Henry and Leona walk toward them. Henry was wearing a red t-shirt with black sweatpants. Leona wore a pink dress with white shoes and wore blue nerdy glasses.

"You changed your glasses?" asked Jordan.

"You got to look the part," said Leona, "I'm a nerd!"

"Well, let's try to get into the school," said Henry, sighing. The four rangers walked toward the inside of the school. As they were rushing inside, they noticed Melody and Turner heading toward Dwayne. Turner turned around as they saw them.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" asked Turner.

"Because we were worried," said Adam, "I'm a player, Jordan's a preppy, Henry's a jock, and Leona's a nerd."

Turner shook his head, "Whatever."

Melody walked over to Dwayne. Dwayne was frozen solid. Melody turned to the others, "Turner, I told you so!"

Turner turned around to the others and then at Dwayne. Dwayne slowly walked toward the classroom. Melody and the others looked at each other and then headed toward Dwayne. Dwayne walked toward the classroom and sat down with the others.

"I don't get it," said Turner, "There's nobody left! They aren't in people's clothes as Leona mentioned or what Jordan mentioned with impersonation. I'm lost!"

"This is an actual mystery," said Leona, looking at the students. Melody nodded as she turned to Dwayne. She then noticed something that caught her eye. As she walked toward Dwayne, the rangers were looking at her.

"What?" asked Henry, "You found something?"

"Yeah," said Melody, lifting Dwayne's wrist. A white bracelet was around his wrist. She turned to the other rangers, "Guys, look at each student to make sure there's a white bracelet."

The rangers nodded as they were checking the wrists of each student. The rangers turned toward Melody with a nod in unison.

"So," said Jordan, "They made bracelets. Nice."

"They are being controlled by the movement of the wrist," said Melody, "I'm sure because Dwayne did not have one before today."

Henry looked at Melody, "What does that mean?"

"I need some light and not just any normal light," said Melody, "Adam?"

Adam nodded as he took out his Aggron Disk, "You got it."

He took out his Shadow Blade and placed the Aggron Disk in the blade. Spinning the blade, the Aggron armor appeared on Adam. Adam released a silver light of energy. Immediately, the rangers saw lines all over the place.

"No way," said Leona, "These are like spider webs. But, they aren't."

Turner turned to Leona, "No, these aren't spiders. Puppets."

Henry turned to the others, "I think we found who we are looking for, now to draw them out."

Turner smiled as he turned toward the rangers. He took out his Samurai Saber and cut the white lines. The lines were impenetrable.

"Damn," said Turner.

"_Shit! I've been spotted. Damn you Samurai Rangers! You are now going to wish you have never stepped foot in this school!"_

Adam turned around. He noticed the string threads making a path toward the exit. Adam walked toward it. The rangers walked down the stairs, following Adam. The path then led toward an empty art classroom. There was a statue where all the webs were connected to.

"There's the source," said Adam. The other rangers piled in. Immediately, an automatic machine gun emerged from the desk. Henry turned around, "GET DOWN!"

As the rangers got down, the automatic weapon started shooting. In seconds, the whole entire classroom looked like Swiss cheese with windows broken. As the weapon continued shooting, Henry turned toward Turner.

"THIS THING WON'T RUN OUT OF AMMUNITION!" said Henry. Suddenly, a support beam crushed some of the classroom. Henry turned to Turner, "Turner, your bow!"

Turner nodded as he took out his Hydro Bow. As he aimed for the weapon, he pulled the trigger. Blue arrows came out and impaled the machine gun. The weapon exploded. Immediately, the rangers got up to noticed the whole classroom in shreds. Henry turned toward the rangers, "That was too close."

Turner nodded as he aimed his Hydro Bow at the statue. It was white with a grey Galvantula on it, "Now, to blow it up."

As the statue blew up, Puppetania appeared with his webs. The rangers stood there in battle position.

"So, you finally caught on AND survived mechanical warfare!" said Puppetania, "Now, you guys will have to die by my hands."

"You took over the whole school by freezing their bodies and manipulating them. Then, setting a trap for us," said Adam, "Pretty sneaky."

"Yep. And then they attack each other and all life is destroyed. The Pokémon were next on my list, but you guys already caught me."

"This act is unforgivable," said Melody, "Turner, guys?"

"Yep," said the rangers.

"Samuraizer, Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraize, Elite Power!"

The rangers transformed into their suits. Puppetania jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. The rangers rushed outside as he started bolting for it.

"No way," said Adam, "He's fast."

"Leona," said Henry.

Leona nodded as she pressed a couple of buttons. A blue dimension portal appeared. The rangers jumped into the portal and materialized right in front of him,

"No way," said Puppetania.

"Behold the power of teleportation," said Leona, "You're surrounded!"

Immediately, Puppetania turned around to see Leona and the other rangers. Melody and Turner jumped up and started attacking. Puppetania dodged both their moves and pushed them to the ground. As the rangers regrouped, they turned to the creature. Puppetania looked at them.

"You expect me to attack you directly when I have my minions?" he asked.

Immediately, the students and teachers appeared in front of them. They were walking forward toward the rangers.

"Great," said Melody.

Jordan looked at the others, "Leave it to me!"

Immediately, he jumped up and took out his Feather Fan. Pushing the button, he gave himself enough power to levitate over the air. Turning his weapon into a Samurai Saber, he went to strike. Two students appeared as Jordan quickly put his sword down. The students grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Melody and Adam nodded as they blinded everybody with light. Adam and Melody flipped over and went to attack. Another group of students pushed them aside.

"Okay, we can't do anything," said Jordan, "Do we have any other bright ideas."

"Ha, maybe you should surrender," said Puppetania.

Melody laughed as she turned to Leona. Leona looked at her, "What's up?"

"I have an idea. I'm going to need you though," said Melody.

Leona nodded as she took out her Samuraizer. She looked at Melody, "I know what you are thinking. Turner!"

Turner nodded as he rushed over toward the girls. Leona drew a massive circle. Instantly, a blue wave of energy was coming out of it. There was one behind the creature. He was obviously too amused to not even care. Henry then threw the Super Samuraizer at Turner. Turner nodded as he went through the hole and appeared from behind.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Transforming into his super mode, he cut Puppetania from behind. Puppetania turned around, "How?"

"You don't need to know. Now you will die!" said Turner, cutting him all over the place.

"Going underground?" asked Henry, "Good move!"

Leona and Melody looked at each other and gave each other high fives. Turner sighed as he placed the Kingdra Disk in the Super Samuraizer. A blue light of energy appeared around Turner's Super Samurai Saber.

"Super Samurai Saber, Dragon Slash!"

As a blue wave of water came out, a burst of dragon energy appeared. Teal sparks started hurting him as he turned around and fell to the ground, an explosion appeared. The rangers were amazed as Turner landed on the ground.

"Turner, that was amazing!" said Melody. She then looked down to see some of the students confused, "And the school's back to normal!"

The rangers sighed as they looked at each other. Then Turner turned around, "This moment will be ruined right about… now."

Suddenly, Puppetania grew ten times bigger and started screaming. Everyone started running away as the rangers looked at Turner.

"I think its best we take him on separately," said Turner. Henry nodded, "Agreed. Rangers, let's go!"

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Adam pressed a couple of buttons, "Crawdaunt, Dusclops, you're up!"

Immediately, the seven Origami Zords appeared. Adam jumped into his cockpit and pushed the blade into the cockpit.

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a black label that said 'North' on it.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Adam.

Instantly, the Dusclops split into parts. The chest armor appeared on the Crawdaunt as well as the back. The arms and legs were also armored parts and the head appeared on top of the head of the Crawdaunt Battlezord.

"Dusclops Battlezord, armed for battle!" yelled Adam, "Now to summon the Aggron Zord!"

Spinning the disk, the Aggron Zord appeared. Henry and the others nodded as they placed their hands on the handle of their sabers, "Samurai Gattai!"

As they were transforming, the Aggron Zord pushed the Torkoal Zord out of the way. The Aggron Zord legs folded up with the back of the Aggron Zord folding back to put the arms in. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord. The head folded into make a human head with a Samurai helmet on. Next, the Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Aggron Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord.

"Uh, can someone explain to me why we are like this?" asked Henry.

"I forgot to mention," said Adam, "I found a way to configure the Aggron Zord to work with you. Hence, it is known as the Champion Samurai Megazord!"

Henry looked at Adam, "Thanks. Well, let's try it out."

The rangers stood in the cockpit where everything was shiny and silver. It was the same look a like as the Samurai Megazord. Puppetania screamed as he went toward them. Using the Shadow Blade, the Dusclops Battlezord slashed Puppetania. Puppetania looked as Adam went for it again. He used his spider webs and grabbed the saber. He threw it back at him with the use of the webs.

"Damn!" said Melody, "Well, it's time to get rid of you once and for all. Shall we?"

Turner nodded, "Yep."

The Champion Samurai Megazord jumped up and did a roundhouse kick toward Puppetania's face. The rangers then took out their sabers as their blades became metallic silver.

"Champion Samurai Megazord, Flash Cannon!"

Immediately, a shining silver orb appeared in the center of the Champion Samurai Megazord. He then threw the orb at the monster. The monster screamed as silver sparks were flying out of his body. He landed on the ground, exploding into billions of pieces.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Turner, "Victory is ours!"

"Nice!" said Adam, "That was fast."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"So, you're transferring to another school?" asked Dwayne, looking at Melody. Melody nodded, "Yeah, but I'll come back to visit."

Dwayne sighed as he looked at her. Turner then looked at Dwayne. He said nothing as the rangers were heading back to the house. Turner shook his head as he looked at Melody, "He's a sleaze. Always will be."

"I kind of figured," said Melody, "Oh, well."

Jordan looked at Melody, "He tried hitting on you?"

"Yeah," said Melody.

Jordan turned around. The rangers looked at them as Jordan walked over to Dwayne, "So, I heard you like my friend over there."

Dwayne looked at him, "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

Five minutes later…

"LET ME GO!"

Dwayne was taped to the flagpole as Jordan started laughing. The rangers looked at as he walked away, "You touch her or even flirt with her, I swear the next thing will be worse than this."

_**The rangers protected the school from being manipulative puppets. Turner and Melody had a wonderful experience playing as a student and teacher. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 30 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Henry: Great… just what we needed.**

**Adam: Save us!  
><strong>

**Greta: Guys!**

**Earl: There is one disk that will help… However, only the Red Ranger can use it.**

**Henry: This must be it!**

**Jordan: This is war…**

**Henry: Agreed! Salamence Disk!**

**Chapter 31: The Fateful War**

**Henry: Red Dragon Samurai Ranger, ready!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A/N: About time, right? Yep. This chapter took forever but it was worth it. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a week. I've been very busy trying to find a job! I should've taken the job when I had the chance last week :( Anyway, oh well.

I have the audition rangers for next season. I gave you guys enough time and I can decide between the pink, yellow, and black rangers because the green, blue and red ranger have already been selected for next season (because I only got one each). I also have monster submissions available. It's open to everybody both anonymous and members. Any questions, please see me. I'm still looking for villain submissions too. I might do quizzes starting next chapter to get them ;D

Alright, see ya later. Probably will have Chapter 31 up!


	31. The Mini Fateful War

A/N: Here's Chapter 31!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Devantulater knocked out the rangers and Henry was taken by Ramnite and Romnite. Eventually, he was rescued by Adam and the rangers deal with the upgraded Devantulater. Immediately, Henry upgrades to Super Samurai Mode to take down the creature. After doing so, Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel. After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Next, Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. Next, Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. After that, Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. So, what could this mean for our heroes? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>"Ugh," said Kilocto, yawning. He was walking along the rocky shores of the Sangre River, "The river is still stagnant. It hasn't risen in like a couple days. Faylinn isn't coming back and we have the traitor's brother working for us. He thinks he can wipe the rangers easily. Well, it's obvious he's learning the hard way."<p>

He headed toward the water. A foul smell was appearing from the river, "What is that horrible smell?"

He turned toward the river, "Ew… they haven't been seen since many years ago. I believe he is the last one of that type of Fallen Commander."

Immediately, sludge bubbles were popping all over the place. He laughed as he looked at the boat and then at the river, "Amazing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Greta and Earl were walking up the stairs toward a temple north of Lilycove. It was burnt down, yet it was full of Fallen Soldiers that were protecting it. Adam looked at them.

"Why are we here?" asked Adam.

"Simple," said Greta, "The Salamence Disk is in that temple. We need to get over there."

The three of them snuck along the side of the temple while the Fallen Soldiers stood there, talking amongst each other. Adam snuck out and rushed into the burnt temple. Earl smiled as he walked back. He turned around in response to see a Fallen Soldier, snarling.

"Uh, Greta," said Earl, "We've been spotted."

Five minutes later, Adam walked out and snuck into the bushes. He noticed a white cloth on the ground. He looked back and forth to see that there were also footprints.

"Great," said Adam. He quickly ran before anymore Fallen Soldiers came to get him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Mini-Fateful War<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #31: Dinosaur Origami**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #5: The Rescue**_

* * *

><p>"I fold," said Henry, putting the cards down. Turner laughed, "Four Cards!"<p>

Leona looked at Turner, "Straight!"

Melody looked at them, "I fold."

Jordan laughed as he put his cards down, "Royal Straight Flush!"

The rangers had a wonderful day playing some poker. Jordan has been very lucky for the past hour. He has won every hand. Henry stood there angrily as he took all the chips, "Now if this was money, you would all be beyond broke."

"That's because you're a gamer," said Turner.

"Yep!" said Jordan, looking at them, "That's why I'm so awesome!"

Suddenly, there was a sudden slam to the front door. The rangers looked at each other as they turned toward Adam, who landed on the ground.

"Adam, are you okay?" asked Henry, looking at Adam. Adam carefully got up and brushed himself off. He gave Henry the disk. It was ruby with black symbols of a Salamence on it.

"Nice. So this is the lost disk of the Shiba Clan. Or at least one of the few lost disks that Earl metioned," said Henry, "Can we unlock it?"

Adam nodded, "But, I'm going to need to unlock it using your Symbol Power."

Henry nodded as he took out his Torkoal Disk from his pocket. The rangers looked at him and then at Henry, "Why Henry's Symbol Power?"

Adam sighed as he sat down next to him. The other rangers were gathering the cards and placing them in the deck. Adam turned to the others, "You've heard of Battlizers, right?"

"Yeah," said Jordan, "Every red ranger had one."

"Think of it as a Battlizer for him," said Adam, "This Salamence Disk harnesses the power of Drake's Dragon Pokémon. During ancient times, it was a great advantage to defeating the Fallen."

Placing the Torkoal Disk on his iSamuraizer, he pressed a couple of buttons. Immediately, the disk began to glow as the Torkoal Disk wrapped around the whole entire disk, "Since the Salamence Disk has so much energy, there's no need to go further with it."

Henry looked at Adam, "Battlizers aren't supposed to be that way."

Henry took out his Samurai Saber and placed the Salamence Disk on his saber. As he spun the disk, Henry fell backwards and landed on the ground. A red spark came out of his saber as a human appeared. He wore samurai clothing and he was looking at Henry.

"_Thank you for unlocking the power of the Salamence Disk. I'm Ryou Shiba, the first generation of Samurai. To the new Red Ranger who unlocked this power. If you plan to use it, you must use it to your full potential. This disk will give the leader ultimate power. I bid you luck."_

"That's great," said Henry, "That's so vague."

The rangers looked at the Salamence Disk, "And this is Origami Number 12 right?" asked Leona.

"Yeah," said Henry, looking at the rangers. Henry looked at the rangers and then turned to the other rangers. Adam sighed as he looked at the rangers, "Well, I have an Elite Four Meeting I need to go to. I'll see you later."

As the rangers nodded, Adam left the house. As he left, the alarm started ringing. The rangers turned around as they turned to Henry, "We'll deal with this later."

The rangers started rushing toward the door. The rangers rushed outside to see a Muk like creature appearing right in front of their headquarters. He also had Garbador like features.

"Garbduk is here, and it's time for you to take back what was rightfully ours!" said the creature.

"You mean the Salamence Disk?" asked Henry, showing it in the air, "That's ours!"

The Samurai Rangers took out their Samuraizers, "Samuraizer! Let's Samuraize!"

Transforming into their suits, the Samurai Rangers went at it with the Fallen Soldiers. Pushing them outside of their house, the rangers were fighting in the woods. As the Samurai Rangers dealt with the soldiers, Henry dealt with Garbduk.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Transforming into Super Samurai Mode, he took out his saber and started slicing Garbduk. Garbduk laughed as he felt nothing from the blade. He released acid from his body. Henry yelled as his armor started melting and deteriorating. He landed on the ground. Garbduk laughed as he released sludge from his body. Henry blocked it all within one shot.

"There's no way you can defeat me," he said.

Henry grumbled, "Try me. Torkoal Disk!"

He placed it within the Super Samuraizer. As his whole saber began to engulf in flames, he created the finishing attack. Garbduk laughed as he only got a tickle from it. The rangers yelled as they were all surrounded by the Fallen Soldiers.

"Now, here's what we can do. We can give up the disk or you can say goodbye to your headquarters," said Garbduk, looking at the creature.

"How about I try it out," said Henry, placing the Salamence Disk on the saber. Spinning the disk, he held firmly. Red sparks were surrounding Henry as he gripped it. Garbduk laughed as he looked at him. Immediately, Henry yelled as a red aura surrounded him. A red background surrounded Henry with teal armor surrounding his body. Red wings appeared on Henry's back. His saber turned into the head of a Salamence with two red wings on the handle and he gripped it tightly.

"Red Dragon Samurai Ranger!" yelled Henry.

"What?" asked Garbduk. Immediately, Henry raised the Dragon Saber. The blade stretched out and destroyed the Foot Soldiers that surrounded them. The blade shrunk back. Immediately, Garbduk was slashed constantly. Garbduk screamed as he landed on the ground. The Samurai Rangers looked at Garbduk in response.

"Now, why don't you go back to the Sangre River before I finish you?" asked Henry.

Garbduk gulped as he disappeared into the cracks. Henry sighed as he turned to the other rangers. Henry transformed out and turned toward the rangers, "Well, this worked out quite well."

* * *

><p>Back at the Sanger River…<p>

"Kilocto, why was there a monster attacking the Samurai Rangers?" asked Sangrexa.

"Because," said Kilocto, "We found the mentors and the Gold Ranger sneak into the house where they grabbed the Salamence Disk. It harnesses all the powers of the Red Ranger."

Sangrexa turned to Kilocto, "That disk was stolen?"

"Yes," said Garbduk, looking at Sangrexa, "He took out all my foot soldiers and used the Salamence Disk against us. He's too powerful!"

"At this rate," said Sangrexa, "If we don't do something between now and then, the rangers will defeat us. Garbduk, Kilocto... it was your job to make sure the temple was secure. Where's the Samurai Ranger mentors?"

"They are underground in some remote location," said Ramnite, looking at Sangrexa, "The Fallen Soldiers gave them to me. I'll make sure they won't run."

"Good," said Sangrexa, "Get back to work."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Adam was walking toward the rangers. The Samurai Rangers were in the city as they were looking at him.

"What happened?" asked Adam.

"The Fallen came over and tried to steal the Salamence Disk back. They probably are planning something since we stole it from the temple," said Henry.

Adam sighed as he looked at them and then at the sky, "Well, we need to find Greta and Earl."

"Why?" asked Leona. She turned to Henry and then to Adam, "Don't tell me…"

Adam took out a handkerchief and threw it on the ground. The rangers looked over at the handkerchief and then at Adam. Adam nodded as he looked at the rangers and then at the sky, "They were taken by the Fallen while I went for the disk. They had it guarded to the point of where they knew we were coming."

"We need to find them!" said Henry, "The question is where do we start?"

"I wonder if the temple has something," said Melody, looking at the rangers. Henry looked at her and then at the other rangers. The rangers then turned around toward Adam, "Let's infiltrate," said Henry.

Five minutes later…

The rangers were walking toward the temple. Leona pushed them away as they saw the Fallen Soldiers running around with their sabers.

"So, what do we do?" asked Henry.

"Simple," said Leona, pressing a button. A pink aura surrounded them as they were dressed up in Fallen Soldiers attire.

"Good idea," said Adam.

The rangers were walking casually through the outside of the temple. The Fallen Soldiers smiled as they looked at them. The rangers were just being oblivious as they were heading to the temple. Adam, however, tripped and landed on the ground as the rangers snuck into the temple. Adam's disguise was exposed. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they took Adam and brought him to the area.

The area was mountainous as he was tied up with Greta and Earl. Earl turned around toward Adam, "Well, so much for not getting the disk."

"Wrong," said Adam, looking at Earl at the corner of his eye, "I did give Henry the disk. He should be on his way to rescue you."

Greta smiled, "That's a relief. I hope they realize though that this was a trap."

"At this point, they should be ready to treat traps as challenges," said Adam, looking at Greta, "We're Poké Rangers. We always run into these things from time to time."

* * *

><p>The rangers went through an underground entrance. They noticed underground piping and other places of pipes as they walked through the entranceway. Lights were dimmed to almost pitch black as the rangers kept exploring.<p>

"Seems so creepy," said Leona.

"Yeah," said Melody. She noticed the lights that were on above her as the rangers kept continuing further in the tunnel. The rangers kept walking through until they got to the center of the tunnel. They noticed that they were surrounded by gas pipes as well as water pipes. They heard footsteps.

"Do you hear that?" asked Henry.

Turner turned around, "Yeah, something's approaching."

Jordan looked at the others, "Hey, where's Adam?"

"Good question," said Leona, "No wonder it's been so quiet."

"Too quiet," said Melody, "I feel like this is a trap."

Suddenly, the Fallen Soldiers started appearing all over the underground tunnels. Quickly, they surrounded the Samurai Rangers. Jordan turned to Melody in response, "I guess you are right."

Melody nodded. Leona turned around, "I'd say we have over 1,000 in this little tunnel."

"Then Melody wasn't kidding," said Turner, "It is indeed a trap."

The rangers took out their Samuraizers, "Let's Samuraize!"

The rangers transformed into their uniforms and started slashing. Jordan was huddled into a corner and he started slashing away, knocking some of the Fallen Soldiers off. He kicked three of them and slashed the other four in one hit. Melody slashed five times and then cut another creature in the face. Leona jumped up and started slashing across the chest of the Fallen Soldiers. She flipped back and slashed two more in the stomach. Next, Turner started slashing across. He climbed on one pipe and cut across the necks of two Fallen Soldiers. Henry turned around as he started slicing away. As he did so, he turned to the others.

"I know what it's time for," said Henry, opening his belt. As he took out the Salamence Disk, the Fallen Soldiers pushed Henry to the ground. The disk landed on the floor. Henry tried to get up, but the Fallen Soldiers kept punching and kicking him. Looking up, he was thrown to the ground. Turner and Jordan flipped forward and slashed the other Fallen Soldiers. Jordan picked up the disk and then cut a group of them. Immediately, he felt his adrenaline rush as the Fallen Soldiers slowly got toward him. He cut them easily and turned toward Henry. Henry was slashing across, trying to give himself room. But, the Fallen Soldiers kept coming toward him. Quickly, Jordan threw the Salamence Disk at Henry. Henry caught it with his hand and then slashed the other Fallen Soldier. He placed the disk on the Samurai Saber and spun the disk. A wave of fire emerged, destroying a majority of the Fallen Soldiers as his Dragon Form appeared. He cut tens and thousands of them and then destroyed a majority of them.

"That was great," said Jordan, relieved.

"Yeah," said Henry, "Now, let's save them!"

The rangers started rushing deeper into the tunnel. As they reached around the bend, the light at the end of the tunnel opened up. The rangers stood there in response as they saw a massive valley. They also saw a group of thousand troops, Adam, Greta, and Earl tied around a pole with the creature looking at them.

"They were expecting us to come from the opposite direction," said Turner, "It was going to be a trap on both sides."

"Luckily, we cleared out the first trap," said Melody, "So, how do we save them and get out home free?"

Henry sighed, "We don't have a choice."

"There's over 2,000 Fallen Soldiers," said Leona, "This is a war were talking about."

"They've wanted war," said Henry, "Let them have it."

He demorphed from his Dragon Form and took out the Super Samuraizer. The rangers looked at him as he took out his Union Disk, "Trust me. We're going in with a bang!"

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Garbduk laughed as he grabbed Adam by the collar of the shirt. He looked at him, laughing hysterically, "The moment the rangers come through that valley, these soldiers are going to run them over!"

"There will be a way," said Adam, laughing, "You don't know us."

"Shut it!" yelled Garbduk. Garbduk smacked him across the face. Garbduk laughed as he looked at the other Fallen Soldiers. Greta and Earl looked at him. Greta looked at him and smiled, "You definitely have hope."

"I have learned a lot," said Adam, "I want to thank you guys and the others for it."

"You have changed since you first came to us," said Earl, looking at Adam. Suddenly, there was a roar coming from the mountains. Adam looked at Earl, "I would lower our heads."

"Why?" asked Greta.

"That's the sound of something huge," said Adam, "Like a Battle Cruiser."

Garbduk turned around and looked at Adam, "Shut up! What are you talking about?"

Adam laughed. Garbduk looked at him like he had ten heads. He then turned around as he saw the Samurai Battle Cruiser floating above Garbduk and the Fallen Soldiers. Henry was in the cockpit with targets aimed around all the Fallen Soldiers.

"Alright, Garbduk, everyone except for Greta, Earl, and Adam has been targeted for destruction. You have two choices," said Henry, "Let them go or die! Well, actually there's only one choice and that's to die."

"I love death," said Garbduk.

Henry laughed, "Okay. Fire all weapons."

Pressing the button, lasers were coming out of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. Garbduk and the Fallen Soldiers started running as they were being blown up and shot down by the Samurai Battle Cruiser. As they kept running, Jordan, Leona, Turner, and Melody jumped down and started heading toward the Fallen Soldiers… or at least what's left of them. As more beams were shot, the more Fallen Soldiers they were able to cut down.

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Jordan took out his Feather Fan and unleashed a wave of wind, knocking all the Fallen Soldiers out. Leona took that signal and hopped over the Fallen Soldiers toward the pole. She freed Greta, Earl, and Adam. She then aimed her sword at the Garbduk.

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Immediately, Turner took out his Hydro Bow and released a blue wave of arrows, hitting all the Fallen Soldiers. He then jumped up toward Garbduk and shot arrows at him. Garbduk yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Garbduk turned around as he was shot by lightning bolts. The iSamuraizer flew out of his hand and into Melody's hand. Melody aimed her Samurai Saber at Garbduk and threw the iSamuraizer to Adam.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Catching the morpher, he transformed into the Gold Ranger.

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Garbduk laughed as he started running away. Immediately, a Salamence swung around him, causing him to stay still. Henry appeared, with the Salamence Saber.

"Red Dragon Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Garbduk looked at him and turned to the other Fallen Soldiers. The rangers aimed their weapons, ready to strike.

"Poké Rangers Samurai! Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

"Screw this," said Garbduk, "Fallen Soldiers!"

Immediately, the remainder of the Fallen Soldiers started rushing toward them. Jordan took out his Feather Fan and pressed the button. He turned around and stretched his arm, releasing another gust of wind. The Fallen Soldiers yelled as he landed on the ground.

Melody slashed each one of them. As the group came toward to attack, she transformed her weapon into the Shocker Spear.

"Shocker Spear, Thunder!"

Raising her spear, thousands of thunderbolts came down on the Fallen Soldiers. A circle of explosions appeared around her. She then turned to Adam. Adam looked at her as he spun around, slicing the Fallen Soldiers. Adam took out his Aggron Disk and placed it on the Samurai Saber.

"Metallic Mode!"

As he transformed into his mode, Melody nodded as she released another Thunderbolt. Adam absorbed the energy and turned it into metal energy. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were burned to the ground.

"That was great!" said Adam.

"You're welcome!" said Melody, she then noticed Garbduk ready to attack, "WATCH OUT!"

Adam turned around as Garbduk's sword cut into his armor. Adam and Garbduk started striking and attacking each other. Adam stopped attacking. Turner and Leona jumped up with the Mind Slicer and Hydro Bow. Releasing their attacks, Garbduk yelled as he was attacked. Next, Henry flipped over with his Salamence Saber. He struck Garbduk across the body and slashed him again. Henry then stretched out his saber from behind the creature. The head of the Salamence flipped upward and landed on Garbduk's body. Garbduk yelled as he landed on the ground.

"You can't kill me!" he yelled.

"Try me," said Henry, spinning the disk, "Salamence Saber, Meteoric Swarm Slash!"

Cutting Garbduk across, Garbduk yelled as he felt dark blue energy coming from his body. Henry then stabbed him in the stomach. Garbduk yelled as a dragon energy came out of his body, exploding into pieces.

"Sweet!" said Adam, "That was amazing."

Greta and Earl, who were hiding were very pleased with what was going on. They both walked toward the rangers and smiled in response.

"Good job," said Greta, "It seems you knew what you were doing, Henry."

"I was addicted," said Henry, "Now, we all need to start backing up before Garbduk unleashes his fury. That was just Round 1."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Garbduk enlarge from its dead corpse. He screamed as he started crushing the ground. Greta and Earl started to hit the road as the rangers looked at Henry.

"Origami Zords, unleash!" yelled Henry, taking out the Torkoal Origami.

"Summon, Crawdaunt Zord!" yelled Adam.

The rangers drew their symbols and their Origami Zords appeared. The Crawdaunt Zord materialized from Adam's iSamuraizer. Adam jumped into the cockpit. He placed the saber into the cockpit.

"Let's do this!" said Adam. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord East, Ready to Battle!" said Adam.

"Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

The two robots stood together. Garbduk laughed as he looked at them, "There's no way you can defeat me."

"Well, if we are going to use blades," said Adam, "Crawdaunt Battlezord South!"

He spun the wheel. A navy blue label appeared which said 'South' on it. Immediately, the helmet disappeared and a blue and black helmet materialized with gold pointy beads on either side. The claws came out and two silver like blades appeared.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord South, Ready to Battle!"

Garbduk attacked the Crawdaunt Battlezord. As the Crawdaunt blocked it, Garbduk pushed him to the side and cut across. Adam held on as he took a major blow from the attack.

"Damn!" yelled Adam.

Garbduk then swung his saber across at the Samurai Megazord. He then stabbed the Samurai Megazord. The Samurai Megazord stumbled forward and landed on the ground. The Samurai Rangers fell forward hanging on to their cockpits. Adam then turned to Garbduk.

"That's it! Let's go West!" yelled Adam, spinning the disk.

It landed on a green label which said 'West' on it. The head of the Crawdaunt Zord began to green and it had a silver helmet attached to it. The tail of the Crawdaunt detached as it became a main weapon.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord West, Ready to Battle!" he said.

As he went to charge, Garbduk grabbed him into a headlock. Sparks appeared as Adam landed on the ground. Adam turned to Garbduk.

"I can't break free!" yelled Adam.

"Rangers, surrender. Otherwise, he dies," said Garbduk.

Henry laughed as he looked at him, "You got to be kidding me. Summon, Salamence Origami Zord!"

Spinning the disk, a red charge came out of the Great Samurai Saber, transforming into the Salamence Origami Zord. The wings came up and out of the Salamence Zord. Like a rocket, he launched toward Garbduk. Garbduk yelled as the Crawdaunt Battlezord was released. The Salamence Origami Zord slashed Garbduk all over the place. Returning to the Samurai Megazord, Henry spun the disk again, "Samurai Armament!"

The wings detached from the Salamence and appeared at the Megazord. A Salamence head materialized on the head of the Megazord with the blade being the body of Salamence. The cockpit was now completely red with teal lights as the rangers held their sabers.

"Salamence Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Let's head back to South!" said Adam.

Immediately, Crawdaunt Battlezord West transformed to Crawdaunt Battlezord South.

"Oh my," said Garbduk, "Bring it!"

"Night Slash!" said Adam.

Immediately, the Crawdaunt Battlezord raised its blades and cut across in an X formation.

"Salamence Saber, Dragon Slash!"

The Salamence Saber was raised. As the Salamence Saber struck down, an aura of red and teal surrounded the Salamence Samurai Megazord. Upon impact, Garbduk screamed as red energy came from the saber. The X from the Crawdaunt Battlezord increased energy as Garbduk exploded into millions of pieces.

"Alright, Victory Clap!" yelled Adam.

Immediately, the rangers looked at each other and then at Adam. They clapped in unison.

"This brings this chapter to a close!" said Henry, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House, the rangers were sitting down as Henry took out a black chest. The rangers looked at him as he showed them all the disks that they have recovered.<p>

"Whoa!" said Jordan, "We have almost a full arsenal…"

"However," said Greta, looking at them, "We need one more Origami."

"One more?" asked Leona.

"Walrein," said Adam, looking at Greta, "Right?"

Greta nodded, "Yes. The Walrein Zord is the last Origami we need in order to defeat the Fallen. We were lucky to get the Salamence Origami. But, if we need to kill Ramnite and the other Fallen, we are going to need all of the disks."

"So, once we get the Walrein Disk, our collection will be complete," said Jordan, "This is going to be interesting!"

Adam sighed, "Well, I don't know about you, but I could go for some ice cream. It is almost summer time and I know a really good place."

"Well," said Henry, looking at them, "Let's go."

_**The rangers have survived a mini-war that will lead to greater wars in the future. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 31 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Glacia: Hello, rangers.**

**Henry: What's up?**

**Jordan: It's about the Walrein isn't it?**

**Walrein: ROAAAAR!  
><strong>

**Adam: What's that?**

**Henry: It's the Walrein!**

**Greta: It became active! Rangers, we must get that Origami! **

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 32: Wrath of the Walrein**

**Turner: The Fallen wants the seal?**

**Henry: Over my dead body…**

* * *

><p>AN: Now, you are wondering why it's called The Mini-Fateful War. This is supposed to be based off the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Movie: The Fateful War. I changed my mind and decided to just base it off of Shinkenger Act 31 because I wasn't sure if the Gold Ranger was in the Fateful War nor have I seen the movie. However, the Salamence Disk had to get obtained somehow. So, that temple with the original red ranger was somewhat from the movie. The next chapter… well, if you haven't figured it out yet by now, it's obvious you don't play Ruby/Sapphire or Emerald (just kidding ^_^). The last Origami Zord is Walrein, another Elite Four Zord. Amazing, isn't it? Well, technically this was supposed to have Samurai themes as well as the Gym Leaders.

If you look at it like this, the Poké Rangers franchise had some references we used. One author used Neo Team Rocket, another one used Team Galactic, one person used an empire not even in the Pokémon universe but it was created: Team Chronos… and so on and so forth. But, this actually was based off the Hoenn League for the people that have not opened their eyes.

Anyway, let's have a little quiz. This quiz is open to all and the prize is a monster for Heaven Force and a storyline. It can be based off the Goseiger series or its own original.

**QUIZ 1: **The Samurai Rangers have two counterparts that were adapted into this. Name both counterparts.

Till next update!


	32. Wrath of the Walrein

A/N: Here's Chapter 32!

Special Guest Stars:

The Hoenn Elite Four

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel. After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Next, Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. Next, Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. After that, Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. After that, Adam and the other rangers learn of the two lost Origami: the Salamence and the Walrein. Adam, Greta, and Earl steal the Salamence Origami. However, Adam gave it to Henry. Immediately, Henry unleashes Dragon Power as he saves Adam, Greta, and Earl, causing a mini-fateful war. In the end, Salamence Samurai Megazord destroyed the Fallen. They then learn of the Walrein? Is it something to search for? Is it something important? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning in the Sasuke-Sakura House. Jordan turned off the alarm clock as he looked stood up from bed. He then went to find his Samuraizer and Origami. As he picked up the Samuraizer, he noticed something was missing. He quickly looked around. There were no results of Tropius Origami. Instantly, Jordan rushed toward Henry and the others who were just waking up from sleeping.<p>

"Where's Tropius?" asked Jordan.

"Same question, different Pokémon," said Turner, "Where's Kingdra?"

Leona looked at Jordan, "The Origami disappeared today. I wonder where?"

Immediately, they heard the sound of someone coming inside. Melody was looking at the others as a woman wearing a red dress walked in. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and all of the Origami were around her. The Origami flew right back into their hands.

"Glacia of the Elite Four," said Henry.

"Henry Morton. It's nice to meet you and it's nice to see some of you guys. You were all in the Pokémon League at one point. You put on a very good show," said Glacia, walking toward Melody, "Were you in the league?"

"No," said Melody, "I wanted to but I never did."

Glacia smiled, "Well, regardless. You guys have really pulled it off using the power of the Gym Leaders and some of the Elite Four Powers. You just need one more power."

"Let me guess, the Walrein?" asked Jordan.

Glacia nodded, "Yes. The Walrein has become active in the Lilycove Mountain Range. Rangers, we must get it before the Fallen come after it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Wrath of the Walrein<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #32: Bull Origami**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #6: The Bullzord**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Ramnite transformed into Ultranite, examining the mountain. He then turned to a creature which was made completely out of Sudowoodo with black holes. He also had green leaves on either side. His head was black with red demonic eyes.

"So, it's true," said Ultranite, "The beast lies within here. Woodrose, you know that this power is forbidden, right?"

"Yes," said Woodrose, "How do we get it?"

"I don't know," said Ultranite, "But, I want it. Apparently, Glacia of the Elite Four knows about the seal. Our job is to capture her so that way she can unleash the beast."

"That's easy," said Woodrose. With that said, he disappeared within the darkness. Ultranite laughed, "Good thinking, Woodrose. However, I might need to go ask a few people to help."

He began to think. When he came out alive, he noticed the black saber on Mt. Chimney before he got the sword to become Ultranite.

"I think it's time for a reunion," said Ultranite, laughing.

* * *

><p>"So, what about this Walrein?" asked Henry, looking at it, "Why does it need to be activated?"<p>

"Yeah," said Greta, "I was going to say we should wait on it."

Jordan turned around toward them, "It seems you know about this."

Turner looked at Jordan, "Obviously, someone wasn't reading. The Walrein Zord used to be the first zord ever created… supposedly right after the original zords of the Mighty Morphin'. But, the Walrein Zord went on a rampage. The last ice master was able to trap Walrein into a secret location. Anybody, who mastered the power of the Ice Types were the guardian or guardians of the secret location. Since Glacia is an Elite Four Member, she is the perfect candidate for hiding the location of the last origami zord."

"Yes," said Glacia, "The Ice Masters have protected it for centuries. I was just trying to help."

"Wait a minute: Mighty Morphin'?" asked Jordan. Turner groaned, "Remember, those rangers we met at Slateport City?"

"Yeah," said Jordan, and then he turned to Turner, "Oh yeah, they were the first Poké Rangers. Got it!"

"So, why should we unlock a new machine that goes on a rampage?" asked Turner.

Glacia reached into her pocket. She gave Henry a white disk with icicle like symbols, "This disk is a way to seal its power."

Henry took the disk. He then turned toward the other rangers. He then turned toward Turner and then back at Glacia, "But, Turner has a point. Suppose it goes on a rampage and we can't tame it?"

Glacia looked at Henry, "Try your best."

"We don't have enough information to even do such a thing. Are you sure you want us to do so?" asked Henry.

"I wouldn't believe those rumors," said Glacia.

Immediately, the meeting was interrupted by a nasty alarm going off in the house. The rangers got up and started rushing outside the house. Glacia sighed as she was looking at the alarm. The Samurai Rangers rushed out with their Samuraizers, morphing into their suits. As they head toward the main part of the city, they saw Woodrose grabbing people and throwing them down.

"They don't harness the symbol Ultranite was talking about," he yelled.

"Yo! Don't you have other things to do than throw people around?" asked Jordan. Woodrose looked up to see the Samurai Rangers with their blades drawn, "You Fallen just like extortion, do you?"

"Shut up! Fallen Soldiers, attack!" yelled Woodrose.

Immediately, the Fallen Soldiers started screaming as they were rushing toward the rangers with immense speed. Henry and the rangers withdrew their Samurai Sabers. As Henry started slicing across, he was able to get some of the people out that were held hostage. Leona and Melody jumped over and started cutting more of the Fallen Soldiers. Turner and Jordan nodded as they cut more of them. Henry turned around as Woodrose started running away. Henry charged forward and pointed his blade at the creature. He turned around.

"Stop right there!" said Henry, "I know what you want. Chances of you to get what we are looking for is slim to none."

"Why are you so interested?" he asked.

"Simple," said Henry, "I would rather unleash its fury. If you did, I will never forgive myself."

Woodrose laughed as he released rocks from his body. There were over 200 rocks that were heading straight toward Henry. Immediately, golden slashes appeared as the rocks burst into flames. Henry turned around to see Adam, rushing over toward him.

"Sorry!" said Adam, "I was late."

"Thank you," said Henry, "And let's go!"

Woodrose laughed as he released tons of boulders. Henry and Adam were fighting back and forth, breaking the rocks with their sabers. Immediately, Woodrose laughed as he disappeared. Henry and Adam looked at each other as Turner and the other rangers walked up toward them. Morphing out of their suits, the rangers looked at each other.

"So," said Turner, "Woodrose knows, doesn't he?"

Henry nodded, "I believe so."

Adam looked at them, "What?"

"The Walrein Zord," said Henry, "It's a long story. We'll fill you in."

"Might as well tell me now," said Adam.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

The rangers were sitting together in the woods of Route 121. Adam looked at them and scratched his head, "You are trying to tell me the Walrein Zord is the Forbidden Origami Zord?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah. Glacia wants to unlock it because she thinks it would be beneficial."

Turner turned to Henry, "Just because Glacia said so doesn't mean we should do it!"

"I think we should," said Henry.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Because the Fallen know about it and I want to tame the Walrein Zord to fight on our side. If we have Ultranite and Sangrexa release the Walrein Zord, it can destroy the whole region. Everything we fought for will be gone because of one massive Origami," said Henry.

Jordan looked at Henry, "Where is it?"

Henry looked at Jordan, "Simple. Route 120."

"Where?" asked Jordan, looking at the forest and then went closer toward Henry, "You mean the Scorched Slab?"

"Yep," said Henry, looking at the other rangers, "Why don't we go?"

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they saw Glacia coming across in her blue Corvette. As she stopped the car, she put her sunglasses down, "So, are you going to help me?"

"Fine," said Henry.

As the six rangers piled into the Corvette, the rangers were kind of laughing as Melody was on Jordan's lap and the four of them were squished in the back seat. Henry sat in the front seat. Henry laughed as Glacia pressed the gas pedal. As they left, Woodrose was looking at them, "So… interesting."

* * *

><p>The rangers reached the Scorched Slab in a good hour. As the rangers hopped out of the car, they went through the tall grass. Unbeknownst to them, they know they would run into something. As Henry turned around, he noticed an Absol, a Salamence and a Dusclops surrounding them.<p>

"Whoa," said Henry, "I think we met your friends, Glacia."

"Yes, you did Henry," a voice said. The rangers turned around as an old man appeared wearing a blue captain outfit with a blue navy hat. He had khaki pants and white shoes. He also had blue eyes.

"Drake!" said Glacia.

Next to them, a girl appeared. She was tan and wore a Hawaiian dress. She had pink flowers, green eyes and brown hair.

"Phoebe!" said Adam.

Finally, a man wearing khaki jeans, a black shirt with a red vest was staring at him. He had red hair in the front with red eyes.

"Sidney," said Henry.

The Elite Four were eyeing at Glacia and the Samurai Rangers. Sidney walked up to her in response, "So, going to release Walrein?"

"How did you know?" asked Glacia, looking at them. Drake laughed, "Aye, we found out through Greta. I thought you told us that this Origami was to remain forbidden."

"I understand," said Glacia, looking at the Samurai Rangers, "I just think its best if the rangers have all of the Elite Four Origami. They only need mine to complete the collection."

"Wait a minute," said Phoebe, turning to Adam, "There was more Origami?"

Adam nodded, "Besides the Crawdaunt and Dusclops Disk, I made the Aggron Disk. Then, we recently grabbed the Salamence Disk from the Fallen."

Henry nodded, "Besides, we got to protect it."

"Why?" asked Sidney, looking at it, "Glacia knows the location."

"But, the Fallen knows about it," said Glacia. Sidney turned to Glacia, "You can't be serious!"

"It's true," said Henry.

Sidney looked at the others, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go down and stand guard outside."

The rangers nodded as they walked through the tall glass. Jordan popped out first and climbed down the stairs. As they got on the ground, they sat down and were looking at the lake. The sun was beaming on the lake as Woodrose was watching them. Henry sighed as he looked at the others.

"So," said Phoebe, looking at Melody, "I have never seen you at the Hoenn League Championships. And you a ranger?"

Melody nodded, "Yeah. Wattson took me in. It's a long story. I am actually taking over my sister's place."

"Your sister?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, Harmony," said Melody.

Phoebe smiled, "She was a smart trainer. Well, Melody, how would you like a practice battle?"

Melody looked at Phoebe. Leona turned to Melody, "Do it! You can get some experience and learn from Phoebe. Even though she is a specialist in Ghost-Types, you are most likely to win."

"But, I'm not like my bimbo sister," said Melody, looking at Leona. Leona smiled, "Relax, you can do it!"

Immediately, Phoebe appeared on one side of the field. Melody gulped as she stood on the opposite side. Henry stood on either side.

"This match is between Samurai Ranger Melody Kirkland and Elite Four Phoebe. The match is one on one. There will be no time limit," said Henry, "Let the Battle Begin!"

Melody nodded as she took out one of her Poké Balls, "Go, Ninetails!"

As the Poké Ball opened up, Ninetales appeared out of her Poké Ball. The Ninetales stretched out her neck as her tails popped out. Melody smiled as Phoebe looked at it, "It seemed it has good experience to battle. Go, Banette!"

Releasing the Poké Ball, Banette appeared. It floated around, smiling. Ultranite was at the tall grass, laughing as he saw Glacia. He reached his hand as he shot Glacia with telepathic power. Adam turned as Glacia started walking toward the Scorched Slab. The rangers and the other Elite Four were too focused watching the battle.

"As a semi-new trainer, I'm going to let you make the first move," said Phoebe.

Melody nodded, "Thank you. Ninetales, use Will-O-Wisp!"

Ninetales released a black fireball. Phoebe looked at it and turned to Banette, "Banette, dodge it!"

Banette flew up as the fire ball dissipated. Phoebe turned to Banette and looked at Ninetails, "Use Shadow Ball!"

Banette generated shadow energy and threw it at Ninetails. Ninetails used its tails to block the Shadow Ball. An explosion occurred around Ninetails. Melody gulped, "Ninetails, don't give up! Good defense! Use Extrasensory!"

Immediately, Ninetails started phasing back and forth, sending a psychic disturbance. Banette was hit hard. Banette turned around as Phoebe looked at Ninetales, "That was a good hit. But, Banette can do better! Banette, Night Shade!"

The rangers watched as black beams hit Ninetails. Ninetails was hit. Immediately, the rangers stood there in shock.

"Nice!" said Leona, "Melody's Ninetales is really holding it!"

"Yeah," said Jordan, looking at the battle.

Henry went to turn to his right. He noticed Adam was missing. Glacia was also missing. He turned back to Jordan, "Glacia and Adam left."

Leona looked at Henry, "What?"

* * *

><p>Inside the Scorched Slab…<p>

Glacia walked down the stairs. Adam walked down the stairs, trying to stop her. Adam couldn't believe his eyes. A gigantic Walrein lay dormant in front of him. Glacia was climbing on to the cockpit of the Walrein.

"No!" said Adam, rushing toward the cockpit. He took out his iSamuraizer, "Guys, Glacia's in the Walrein Origami Zord's cockpit!"

Adam quickly started running. As he climbed up the Walrein, he was able to get inside the cockpit before Glacia could. He noticed a black shrine with a massive white seal on it. He looked as he saw Glacia walk inside. She took out a white paint brush. Immediately, Glacia started writing the symbol for gate. Adam grabbed Glacia and looked at her, "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"LEAVE HER BE!"

Adam looked at her. She was not herself. Blue eyes came out of her. Adam looked at her, "No way. It's Ramnite's voice!"

As Glacia activated the Symbol Power, the shrine opened up and the seal was removed. Glacia took out the white disk and placed it on the Symbol Power. Glacia was then released from the spell.

"Glacia!" yelled Adam, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" asked Glacia, looking at Adam. Adam looked at her, "We need to get out of here!"

Suddenly, Adam yelled as he was thrown out of the cockpit. Glacia looked at him, "ADAM!"

As Adam landed on the ground, he looked to see the Walrein. The Walrein roared as it broke through the cavity wall. It caused a major earthquake. As Adam started heading out of the cave, the rangers looked at Adam as he rushed out.

"Glacia was under control by Ramnite and his special powers," said Adam, "It wasn't her fault! However..."

"However," said Ultranite running down the stairs, "The Walrein's unleashed. Thank you for doing the dirty work for me. Woodrose really helped."

Henry turned to Ultranite, "You bastard!"

"Can we deal with them first?" asked Turner.

Melody sighed as she turned to Phoebe, "We will need to finish this another time."

"Agreed," said Phoebe, recalling Banette, "The Walrein is your first priority."

Melody nodded, recalling Ninetails as a result. She rushed toward the other rangers. Henry turned to the others, "Let's go!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

The rangers looked in aghast as the Giant Fallen Soldiers appeared with chains. The Walrein Zord charged through them and turned around. However, there were more of them with their chains, ready to capture it.

"So, that was your plan from the beginning. You used Glacia to break the forbidden seal and then steal one of our own?" asked Henry, "Ultranite, good job."

"Well, don't interfere," he said, laughing.

Henry looked at him, "I'm afraid that we're going to have to. Rangers, let's battle!"

The rangers took out their Samuraizers while Adam took out his iSamuraizer.

"Samuraizers!" yelled the rangers, "Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!" yelled Adam.

With a stroke and a flash, the rangers materialized into their uniforms.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

"Samurai Rangers, ready!"

The rangers

"Torkoal Origami Zord!"

"Kingdra Origami Zord!"

"Solrock Origami Zord!"

"Tropius Origami Zord!"

"Manectric Origami Zord!"

They placed the devices on the ground and took out their Samuraizers. They created an enlarge symbol: 超 on the origami. Instantly, the origami transformed into their own zords. Instantly, Henry started drawing this symbol: 合 and turned to the rangers, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Adam nodded as he took out his iSamuraizer, "Crawdaunt, you're up!"

Immediately, the Crawdaunt Zord materialized onto the battlefield. He took out his iSamuraizer. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord East, Ready to Battle!" said Adam.

Suddenly, the Walrein Zord released a massive Blizzard attack. Adam yelled as he was then hit by the Walrein Zord. It then went to attack the Samurai Megazord. It was held tight as the rangers maintained their focus. As they were fighting, the Giant Fallen Soldiers were coming up from behind.

"Adam," said Henry, "Please deal with them!"

"Right!" said Adam, "Let's go south!"

He spun the wheel. A navy blue label appeared which said 'South' on it. Immediately, the helmet disappeared and a blue and black helmet materialized with gold pointy beads on either side. The claws came out and two silver like blades appeared.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord South, Ready to Battle!"

As one of the Fallen Soldiers went to battle, Adam laughed as he cut them down in size with the silver blades. He then cut all around him, causing all of them to land on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Thank you!" said Henry. The rangers pushed forward as they hit the Walrein Zord. Inside, Glacia was tied to the cockpit as she felt the force of the Walrein Zord go back. The Samurai Megazord jumped on top of her.

"GLACIA!" yelled the rangers.

"Rangers…," said Glacia, rolling her eyes, "Help me…"

The Samurai Megazord was then crushed into the mountains by the Walrein Zord as it kept charging east toward Lilycove City. The Elite Four quickly rushed over toward the Samurai Megazord. Henry and the others were knocked out. The Crawdaunt Battlezord stood there as Adam went into the Samurai Megazord.

"Guys!" said Adam, picking up Henry, "Hang in there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Courtesy of Ultranite, Ramnite's superior form, the forbidden Origami has been awakened. Regardless of enemy or friend, the Walrein begins his raid on the Hoenn Region with Glacia captive inside the zord's cockpit. In the end, who will win this power? Samurai Rangers and the Hoenn League or Ultranite and the Fallen? And also, who is at Mt. Chimney right now?<strong>_

A shadowy figure was walking along the cliffs of Mt. Chimney. The shadow figure picked up a black saber which was burnt on both sides. She looked at the saber and looked at the lava. The glow of the lava revealed her face. It was Faylinn, looking at the lava.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 32 is to be continued into Chapter 33…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Henry: Glacia can use Symbol Power!**

**Greta: Yep!**

**Henry: I am going to go…**

**Melody: I don't know how much we can handle!  
><strong>

**Henry: I got this! Walrein Megazord!**

**Faylinn: Long time no see!**

**Leona: Getting pissed off right about now**

**Chapter 33: Weapons of Element Destruction**

**Henry: Time to use the Origami's FULL potential!**

* * *

><p>AN: We are almost to the climatic part of the series. Amazing that one origami was bad. Unfortunately, the Elite Four had to get involved. And you are probably wondering why Faylinn was in for like three seconds? Note, when I was doing an analysis for this chapter… her counterpart comes in at the most creepiest part… the cliffhanger. It was creepy, but it was intense because it was the best breaking point in that two parter.

Anyway, it was short. But, next chapter is going to be interesting. As for the quiz, yeah, no one replied. So, I'm going to keep it up now. Look at Chapter 31 for information and send me a review replied answer! :D

So, please, review… if you want to!


	33. Weapons of Element Destruction

A/N: Chapter 33 is here!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Sharmeus appears and decides to eat people through the use of dreams. Leona learns of Faylinn's past. Jordan and Turner take on Sharmeus in Dream World. After taking Sharmeus, Henry and Adam dealt with the Fallen Grunts with the use of the Samurai Battlezord. However, Ramnite and Romnite appear, ready to speak to Henry about their duel. After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Next, Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. Next, Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. After that, Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. After that, Adam and the other rangers learn of the two lost Origami: the Salamence and the Walrein. Adam, Greta, and Earl steal the Salamence Origami. However, Adam gave it to Henry. Immediately, Henry unleashes Dragon Power as he saves Adam, Greta, and Earl, causing a mini-fateful war. In the end, Salamence Samurai Megazord destroyed the Fallen. They then learn of the Walrein Zord, which Glacia was guarding. Ultranite uses Glacia and unleashes the beast. Can the rangers save Glacia and the Walrein Zord? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>The Samurai Megazord was lying on the ground. Adam, who still had Henry in his arms was trying to wake him up. Jordan was waking up, noticing the other rangers still unconscious.<p>

"Glacia and the Walrein Zord," said Jordan, "We got to stop them."

Adam looked up, "Not how we are right now. Look at this. Everyone else is knocked out."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Jordan, looking at Adam, "Fall back."

Adam nodded. Jordan sighed. He punched the cockpit and threw his arms in the air, "DAMN IT TO HELL!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(The rangers use their personal weapons for a few seconds)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The ten Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord form the Samurai Battlezord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Weapons of Element Destruction<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #33: The Great Bull King**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #6: The Bullzord**_

* * *

><p>Sangrexa was facing the windows, watching the river rise a little bit as he turned to Kilcoto. Kilocto was smiling as he looked at him and Woodrose, who was smiling from ear to ear.<p>

"So," said Sangrexa, "The Poké Rangers have an Origami that was not tamed and Ultranite used one of the Elite Four to unleash it? Brilliant."

Kilocto turned around toward him. He started coughing a little bit as he went to speak, "Honestly, may I speak freely?"

Sangrexa nodded. Kilocto walked over toward him and then turned put his staff, "I actually don't think it was necessary for the Walrein Origami to be resurrected. There could have been other options that we could have used to work around it. Not to mention, Woodrose just took a break from destroying everything while Ramnite, Ultranite, whatever his name is decides to do 80 percent of the work. Woodrose is supposed to be doing the work. Not him!"

Woodrose looked at Kilocto. He kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to start an argument, especially with Sangrexa around. Sangrexa looked at Kilocto and then at the river, "Let him do what he wants to do as long as he stays within the boundaries… if you know what I mean."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Faylinn was looking at the sword and then at Mt. Chimney's creater. A white puffy creature popped out and landed on Faylinn's shoulder. She looked at the creature and then at the saber.

"So, Ramnite and Romnite are probably dead," said Faylinn.

"Wrong," a voice exclaimed. Faylinn turned around as she saw Ultranite appear. He laughed as he looked at her, "Faylinn, you are so naïve."

"Who are you?" asked Faylinn.

Ultranite laughed as a grey aura surrounded him. Immediately, Ramnite materialized from that form. Faylinn looked at him in response, "Ramnite, you're alive!"

Ramnite smiled. He was looking at Faylinn as he started walking toward her. Faylinn was mesmerized as she turned to him, "Is your brother dead?"

Ramnite looked at her. He then shook his head as he looked at her. His eyes were full of happiness as he looked at her. His face grinned, looking at her with a smile on his face, "I'm going to be quite honest with you. He's alive. I just don't know where."

Faylinn sighed in relief. Ramnite shrugged, "Anyway, I need your help."

"Help?" asked Faylinn, looking at Ramnite with looks of confusion. Ramnite nodded as he turned to her. Ramnite nodded as she looked at her, "Yes. If successful, you will be rewarded. But, I'm not going to let you work alone. I'll have someone else help you."

"Who?" asked Faylinn, curious of what was going on. Ramnite winked at her, "Trust me."

On the other side of the mountain, Romnite was sitting on the ground. His face was looking at the lava as he looked at his broken saber that was held. His eyes were full of anger as he was looking at the lava pit. He grumbled looking at Ramnite and then at Faylinn.

"So… things haven't changed," said Romnite, looking at the blade, "However, Henry Morton… he will die."

Blue sparks came out of his eyes as he placed the saber in his holster.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"Henry!"

Henry turned around. Turner rushed down the hill, meeting up with the other rangers, "The Walrein Origami is not around here."

"Wow, for such a heavy zord, it's very fast," said Jordan. Henry turned to the other rangers in response to Jordan, "We have got to hurry. Otherwise, the whole region is doomed," said Henry, looking at the other rangers, "If only we had some leads."

* * *

><p>The Walrein Zord was rushing through the woods. However, it screamed as it smacked into a few telephone wires. The wires were so thick that the Walrein tried to break free. Roaring, it went to fight back. Inside the cockpit, Glacia opened her eyes as she looked up at the cockpit.<p>

"How did I end up getting here?" asked Glacia. She looked around to notice the disk in place. Glacia gasped, "How did I? When did I? Oh dear…"

While that was going on, the other rangers stood outside with the Elite Four. The rangers looked at them with guilt.

"I don't know where she is," said Leona, "We're very sorry."

Melody then looked at Leona and then the other rangers, "Hold it!"

The rangers looked at Melody. Melody turned to them, "Why don't we release our Origami and let them find Glacia?"

The rangers looked at her with confusion. Melody sighed as she looked at them, "Guys. Remember when the origami rushed over toward Glacia earlier this morning? I think it's best if we release them to find her."

Sidney looked at them, "Unfortunately, to talk to Walrein is impossible."

Adam turned around and looked at Sidney with his arms crossed, "Really? Explain yourself, Sidney."

"Simple. Glacia is better at gathering energy, which is why the Origami goes to her. Also, she has the power to create Symbol Power," said Sidney, looking at the rangers.

Leona turned to Sidney and sighed, "Well, regardless. It seems that Melody's plan could work."

Henry nodded as he reached into his pocket, "Torkoal Origami!"

As they released their Origami, they transformed into Pokémon form. Jordan nodded as he looked at them, "Find Glacia!"

Throwing them, the Origami flew straight across into the woods. Adam sighed as he looked in the forest and then at the other Elite Four, "That's great! We can get the Walrein in no time."

"Oh yeah," said Drake, looking at Adam, "Maybe when your Origami gets crushed and you will never find it."

Melody turned to Drake, "Wow, for someone who's a Dragon Master, you are a negative person."

The Samurai Rangers sighed as they walked away from Drake and the Elite Four, retiring for the night. The Elite Four looked at each other and then turned to the Samurai Rangers.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Faylinn was walking along the dark woods of the Hoenn Region. She stood there, amazingly. She looked deeper into the woods. She noticed Romnite, who was looking at her. His armor was a little blue and crusty. Looking at Faylinn, he got up and noticed where the other half of his sword was.

"I see," said Romnite, taking the blade, "You found my other half."

"I haven't seen you in a long time," said Faylinn.

"Same," said Romnite. He looked at her guitar like instrument. It was broken into pieces. Faylinn nodded as she turned to him, "It's a pity that our weapons and interests were crushed."

"Well," said Romnite, "Now that the Red Ranger has slaughtered me… I will have my revenge by killing him."

"Why?" asked Faylinn, looking at Romnite. Romnite looked at her, "He made me lose who I am. I was a Fallen, destined for war. My job was to kill Henry to get the sealing power for Sangrexa."

"What?" asked Faylinn, looking at Romnite. Romnite nodded, "At this point, I might as well not fight again until I need to… or have to."

Faylinn laughed as she looked at him, "Romnite, my dear. You sold yourself to the Fallen. You can't go back to being human. Besides, your younger brother has already got the remedy for healing our powers."

Romnite looked at Faylinn. Faylinn nodded, "Actually, we need to work together. He is now one of the Field Commanders for Sangrexa."

"And I thought he was the one that didn't want to go evil," said Romnite, looking at her. He turned to the trees, "My brother finally is evil enough to be on our side. So, what do we need to do?"

"Simple," said Faylinn, "Stall the Samurai Rangers. I'm sure you would want to see your arch enemy again. I'm ready to kill mine."

"Let me guess: the Pink Ranger," said Romnite, looking at her. Faylinn nodded, "She knows a lot about my secret. She knows what I did and why I became this way. She deserves to die!"

Romnite nodded as he shook hands with Faylinn. Faylinn smiled in response, "Trust me, we will have our revenge!"

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Melody was lying down outside on a bed of grass with a pillow underneath her head. As she opened her eyes with the sun shining on her face, she noticed a mini Manectric licking her face. She looked up in response as she carefully got up.

"Did you find Walrein?" asked Melody.

The Manectric nodded. It struck its head to the left. Melody followed Manectric's head. She noticed a sign that said "Fortree City". She turned around as it folded back into Origami. As she grabbed it, she rushed over toward the other rangers who were still asleep.

"Guys!" said Melody.

Jordan opened his eyes and looked at Melody as he carefully got up to see his Tropius Origami on his stomach. It folded back in its place as he got up. Soon, the others woke up.

"Did they find it?" asked Turner.

"Yes," said Melody, "It's somewhere near Fortree City."

Henry nodded as he walked toward the other rangers, "Let's go!"

As the rangers started walking, they noticed a Mightyena snarling at them. Henry stopped as he noticed Sidney walking toward them. The rangers stood in front of Sidney as he walked toward them.

"Here," said Sidney, giving him a disk, "Using my Symbol Power, I was able to make this."

Henry looked at it. It's black with white cracks on it. He then turned to him, "What is this supposed to do?" asked Henry.

"Destroy the Walrein Origami Zord," said Sidney, looking at them. The rangers looked at him in response. Turner looked at Henry and then turned to Sidney, "Elite Four Sidney, you wouldn't dare!"

"We don't have a choice!" said Sidney, "Glacia's in trouble and all I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch this happen! With this disk, we can destroy the threat before the Fallen gets the Walrein and Glacia will be safe and sound."

The rangers looked at each other. Henry turned to Turner, "You guys go on ahead. I'll deal with this guy."

The rangers nodded as they disappeared. Henry turned toward Sidney and looked at him, "How is this going to solve anything?"

Sidney looked at him. He sighed and looked at him, "I told you why."

"That's inexcusable," said Henry, "Did you ever think that maybe we can tame the Walrein Origami Zord?"

Sidney looked at him. He laughed, "You know for someone who came in second in the Hoenn League, you just don't get it do you?"

Henry turned to Sidney, "There's a difference when you are Poké Ranger and a Pokémon Trainer. Do you want to know what that is?"

Sidney looked at him. Henry looked at him in response, "Pokémon Trainers use their own Pokémon to battle. It doesn't matter what the cost as long as the Pokémon is defeated. Poké Rangers use powers of Pokémon to defeat the forces of evil. What's the difference? If we destroy Walrein, we could be at a disadvantage. I for one will not stand here and use this disk to destroy the zord. If you want to, go ahead. But, as leader of the Samurai Rangers, I will NOT use that disk."

Henry threw the disk at Sidney. As Sidney caught the disk, Henry started rushing toward the woods to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Turner and the other rangers were running through the woods toward Fortree City. As they were heading there, Turner's face slammed right into Woodrose. Woodrose turned around as Turner flew back and landed on the ground. The Fallen Soldiers also appeared with their blades.

"No way," said Turner.

"So, you're after the Walrein too?" asked Woodrose, "Why don't you just give up?"

"Can you just die?" asked Turner, taking out his Samurai Saber, "Today, please?"

Immediately, the Fallen Soldiers started attacking. The rangers took out their Samurai Sabers and started fighting. Adam took out his Shadow Saber and cut three of them in the stomach. He turned around as he noticed one of them coming toward him. As he went to slice, Henry jumped up and slashed him in the stomach. Henry landed on the ground and turned to Adam.

"You stole my kill!" said Adam.

"This isn't a video game," said Henry, taking out his Samuraizer.

Adam rolled his eyes, taking his iSamuraizer.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Eliter Power!"

The two of them transformed into their ranger forms and continued to do battle. While that was going on, Jordan and Leona were surrounded around them. The Samuraizer were taken out and the two of them morphed, ready to battle. As they continued to battle, Melody jumped on Turner's shoulder and slashed three of them in the stomach. Turner and Melody immediately took out their Samuraizers and they transformed into their forms. As they were all defeated, Woodrose laughed as he continued fighting with Henry. Henry grumbled as he punched Woodrose in the face and cut him across the chest. However, Henry fell backwards, landing in someone's arms. Henry turned around in horror as he saw Romnite smiling. Henry ran toward the others as Romnite laughed.

"So, if it isn't the asshole that tried to kill me," said Romnite, looking at them, "How do you feel to see me again?"

"Why are you alive?" asked Henry, "You should've died!"

Romnite laughed, "Why, Henry. I am not looking to search for that anymore. Now, it's just revenge for being a total… shithead."

Henry looked at him, "I fought you fairly."

"Really?" asked a voice. Leona turned around, noticing the voice. Faylinn arrived with her blade ready to fight.

"Faylinn!" said Leona.

"Wow, long time, no see," said Melody.

Romnite and Faylinn nodded as they started attacking. Woodrose smiled as he backed away and started running into the woods. Romnite struck Jordan and Turner and headed straight for Henry. Henry blocked him with the saber. He then pushed away as he was cut by Jordan and Turner. Romnite grumbled and looked at him as he grabbed him by the neck.

"Three on One, really?" asked Romnite.

"Yeah," said Henry, "Have a problem with it?"

"Yes, dearly," said Romnite, pushing him to the ground.

Faylinn swung her broken guitar at Melody and Leona. Adam went to charge toward her, but she punched him in the stomach, releasing a dark aura. She turned around as she saw Melody and Leona attack. Faylinn screamed releasing dark beams of energy. The three of them ducked. Leona got up and started attacking. Leona charged in with Faylinn. Their blades came together as she looked at her.

"Okay," said Faylinn, "I can see why you depend on your friends for help."

Leona grumbled, "My friends mean a lot to me. You are just a little pest that should've been eradicated... WEEKS AGO!"

"You know my secret," said Faylinn.

"I know," said Leona, "I offered help. You declined. I am not letting you get to me you son of a bitch!"

She slapped Faylinn across the face. Faylinn screamed as she landed on the ground. Adam turned to Leona as she took out her Solrock Disk.

"Psyshock Strike!"

A wave of cosmic energy came out. Faylinn got hit. She landed on the ground. She carefully got up and looked at her.

"You've changed!" she yelled.

Leona grumbled as she turned toward Henry, "Henry!"

Henry ducked his head and rolled away from Romnite. Jordan and Turner held him as Henry looked at them, "What?"

"Deal with Woodrose. We got this," said Leona.

"Yeah, go!" said Turner.

"NOOOO!" yelled Romnite.

Romnite struggled with Turner and Jordan. As they are fighting each other, Henry quickly started running away. Romnite grumbled, "I have to deal you twits?"

"We're not as weak as you think," said Turner, holding his saber out, "Jordan!"

Jordan nodded, "Yep."

As they took out their disks, they spun their disks on the Samurai Sabers and released a mini-hurricane. Romnite cut in front of it as the hurricane exploded into two pieces. Jordan and Turner yelled as they went to attack.

* * *

><p>Inside the cockpit…<p>

Glacia could feel the sound of the Walrein's movements. Glacia felt the harsh movements as she looked at the house with the disk. She took out a white brush.

"At this point," she said to herself, "Taming it is the only way."

As she was brushing across the sky, she was able to whisk the symbol into the disk. Nothing happened. As she kept doing so, she heard the sound of laughter. Turning around, she noticed Woodrose. He was watching her from behind.

"Keep doing it," he said, "I'm sure that disk won't work."

Glacia dropped the brush. Woodrose laughed as he walked up to her. As he went to attack, Glacia reached for her Poké Ball. Throwing it in the air, Glalie appeared.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam!"

Woodrose released fireballs from his body. Glalie yelled as it landed on the ground. Wounds were around it. Glacia turned around as Woodrose went to her. Glacia screamed as he went to strike. Suddenly, a stream of fire hit Woodrose in the stomach. Glacia turned around. She smiled as Henry appeared.

"Are you okay?" asked Henry.

"Henry, you're here!" she said.

Woodrose grumbled, "Why are you here, ranger?"

Henry looked at him, "It's obvious. I know you wanted Walrein. It seems that Glacia had no idea she unlocked it. It was probably Ultranite's plan to control Glacia and unlock the sealing power of the disk. As long as that disk is in control, Walrein will go on a rampage. That disk will not tame it. Also, using Romnite and Faylinn as a distraction? Good job. Not working."

Woodrose was very angry. Gripping on to the saber, he went to cut Henry. Henry dodged it and then turned to Glacia. Woodrose laughed as he kept cutting once again. Henry kept dodging the attacks. As they were fighting, a shadowy figured appeared. Glacia turned around as she saw Phoebe and her Dusclops.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" asked Glacia.

"I heard about Sidney's plan to destroy the Walrein Zord. But, while hearing about it, I came across this," said Phoebe. It was a white disk that was blank. Glacia looked at it, "What is this?"

"It's an empty disk. If you can gather your symbol power, we can tame the zord," said Phoebe.

Glacia nodded as she took the disk. She rushed toward the disk and replaced it with the blank one. She picked up the brush. Woodrose turned around, "NOOO!"

As he released fireballs, Henry turned around and started slicing the bombs. As they exploded around him, he took out his Super Samuraizer, "Now, you're dead, Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a red aura surrounded Henry as the device released a dark ruby vest. Crashing down on to Henry, Henry had the ruby vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a ruby and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

"Super Samurai or just Samurai, you're finished," said Woodrose.

Henry turned around, "Glacia, do it!"

Glacia nodded. Phoebe took out her brush and created a symbol. Activating it, a shadow like barrier divided them. Glacia nodded as she used her Symbol Power. Striking the symbol, the disk began to glow. Glacia smiled as she turned to Phoebe. Phoebe smiled as she shook hands with her, "We did it!"

The disk was cyan with icicle crystals on it. They then felt a screeching halt from underneath. Outside, the Walrein Zord just stopped right at the border of Fortree City. Its red glowing eyes transformed into yellow eyes. The shadow barrier behind the Elite Four disappeared. Henry turned around as he took out the Torkoal Disk and placed it in the Super Samuraizer. He then raised his saber and spun the disk. A white light surrounded the Super Samurai Saber as he and Woodrose were caught in it. Flames surrounded his saber as a dark background appeared with a red moon. Woodrose was surrounded in flames as Henry charged forward.

"Super Samurai Saber, Blast Burning Strike!"

As he struck, Woodrose screamed as he flew out of the Walrein Zord and exploded. Glacia turned around as she looked at Henry.

"Thank you," said Glacia, taking the disk out of its place. She gave it to Henry, "Use it with trust and care."

"Thank you, Glacia. Without you, we wouldn't be able to unlock all of the zords," said Henry.

Suddenly, the cockpit began to glow bright white. Immediately, it transformed into a crimson cockpit with an icicle crystal on top. Henry smiled as he looked at the cockpit.

"This is amazing!" said Henry.

Immediately, Woodrose screamed as he grew ten times bigger. Henry grumbled as he looked at him.

"I forgot they grow huge after death," said Henry. Glacia looked at Henry in response, "Henry, there is one thing you need to know. The Walrein can transform into its own Battlezord."

"Really?" asked Henry, "Then, I'm doing so."

He placed the disk on the blade and placed it within the cockpit. He spun the disk and looked at the screen.

"Samurai Change!"

The Walrein Zord roared as it jumped in the air. The bottom half of the Walrein stretched out. The metal parts that connect the top half and the bottom half were visible. The tail broke off from the back. The head of the Walrein moved downward, making the torso. The back legs of the Walrein transformed into a human feet while the front legs lengthened and became arms. A human head appeared as the tail connected to the back of the head.

"Walrein Battlezord, Ready to Battle!"

Woodrose yelled as he released fireballs. The whole entire city was going in flames. Glacia and Phoebe looked in distress as Woodrose laughed his brains out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Turner and Jordan were fighting Romnite. Romnite laughed as he was toying with them with his blade. However, he stopped as he looked at what was in front of him. Turner and Jordan looked up as they noticed it.

"Henry did it!" said Turner.

Romnite laughed as he walked away, "Faylinn!"

Faylinn nodded as she pushed Leona away. Faylinn and Romnite started walking away. Leona and the others looked at each other.

"Nice!" said Leona. She then noticed a lot of smoke that was surrounding them, "Guys, Fortree City is on fire!"

The rangers looked in horror as they saw people screaming and running away. Jordan looked over as he saw someone he met. A woman who wore purple and looked like she was an air force pilot came down and released her Pokémon. Winona was the only one who stood there with her Pelipper. Jordan rushed over toward her in response.

"Winona!" yelled Jordan.

Winona turned around, "Guys!"

The other rangers walked up to her. Winona smiled, "I heard about the situation. It seems its under control."

"Great!" said Jordan, "Turner, should we?"

Turner nodded as he took out his Relicanth Disk and gave it to Turner, "Let's help Winona."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Walrein Battlezord threw a punch at the creature. Woodrose yelled as he landed on the ground. The Walrein Battlezord then released a powerful Ice Beam as it started putting out some of the fire. Glacia and Phoebe sat down and watched as Henry kept putting some of it out. Woodrose yelled as he struck again with his claws. The Walrein Battlezord turned around and kicked him in the stomach.<p>

"Walrein Blaster!" yelled Henry.

A blaster popped out of its right leg. Beams came out as Woodrose was hit hard with the attack. Henry then took out his saber and spun the disk.

"Now, the finisher!" said Henry, "Walrein Battlezord, Blizzard Beam!"

Immediately, the Walrein's face began to charge up. The Walrein Blaster began to charge up. Woodrose gulped as he started running away. Two cyan beams came out of the Walrein Battlezord. He screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion appeared as he landed on the ground. Another explosion appeared as the Walrein Battlezord turned around.

"This chapter comes to a close!" said Henry, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

The Elite Four were sitting at the Sasuke-Sakura House with the other Gym Leaders. While the other rangers were getting reacquainted with the Gym Leaders, Henry walked out of the room. He was showered and dressed as he carried a box.

"So," said Flannery, smiling, "What do you have for us?"

"Simple," said Henry. As he placed the box on the floor, he opened it up. The rangers looked in response as they saw all the disks.

"We have now every disk from every single member of the Hoenn League," said Henry, looking at them, "Flannery, Wallace and Juan, Tate and Liza, Winona, Wattson, Roxanne, Brawly, Norman, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, and Steven… thank you. We now have a major advantage over the Fallen."

Steven smiled as he looked at the rangers, "Well, rangers. We should thank you. You guys were the definite candidates to achieve these powers. You'll be just like your predecessors."

Turner sighed as he looked at Wallace and Juan, "Thank you."

Juan brushed his robe and looked at Turner, "We are very proud of you, aren't we Wallace?"

"Yep, indeed," said Wallace, turning to Steven. Steven nodded. As they were talking, Tate and Liza walked up to Leona. Leona smiled as they hugged.

"Congratulations, we sense strength since you left us," said Liza, "Good job."

"You definitely have become in tune with your psychic abilities," said Tate, smiling.

Leona smiled. She shook hands with Tate. The three of them sat down as they talked about their adventures together.

While Adam and the Elite Four were talking, Jordan, Melody, Winona and Wattson sat down together.

"So," said Winona, "You have become stronger. And you have definitely changed. You aren't sarcastic and not rebellious anymore."

Jordan laughed, "I can go back to my old ways."

Melody punched him in the stomach. Jordan looked at her. Melody turned around toward Wattson. Wattson smiled, "You two are such a good couple."

Melody started blushing. Jordan gulped, "Excuse me?"

Winona laughed, "Jordan, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh…," said Jordan, laughing uncomfortably, "First off, what is Wattson talking about?"

Winona smiled and looked at him straight in the face, "You like Melody, don't you?"

Melody smiled as her face was red as a tomato. Jordan's cheeks became bright red as tomatoes. He smiled as he looked at Melody. Melody smiled as she looked at him. Jordan looked at them, "Maybe?"

Melody laughed as she kissed him on the cheek. Jordan's eyes grew out of his head. His jaw dropped. He then fell backwards and landed on the floor. The other rangers turned around. Jordan opened his eyes as he looked at them.

"It's about time," said Leona, "I sensed passion ever since you guys were dealing with that badmouthing Fallen Creature."

Jordan rolled his eyes as the other rangers started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**?: Excuse me, is Leona here?**

**Leona: Lionel?**

**Lionel: Hey sis. Guess what?**

**Leona: What?**

**Lionel: I want you to be a part of my Poké Rangers Movie.**

**Leona: No way!  
><strong>

**Lionel: What's wrong?**

**Leona: I don't know.**

**Turner: Don't you want to do this?**

**Leona: I would rather fight with you than be in a movie that's based on us!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 34: To Leave or Not to Leave**

**Leona: Poké Rangers is a reality, not a fantasy!**

* * *

><p>AN: So, the two parter is completed. I decided to finally let the cat out of the bag with a similar pairing that some of you were really wondering if it was going to happen. And if you haven't read Chapter 6 or even 27, then you must be surprised! If you had, you kind of knew… but unlike Samurai and Shinkenger… I have decided to make this Green/Yellow pairing HAPPEN! Because it needs to happen and they have good chemistry just like Kimberly and Tommy, Amii and Danny, etc. Thank you for your patience. Reviews are welcome! As of right now, the quiz is gone and I'm going to make a new one for you.

**QUIZ #2**

**Prize: **A Villain for Poké Rangers Heaven Force

In Poké Rangers Bandstand, Josh was this prior to becoming a band member. What was he?

Alright, see ya next update!


	34. To Leave or Not to Leave

A/N: Hello people and welcome to another exciting installment of Poké Rangers Samurai!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_After accepting the match, the rangers decide to let Turner lead the team as Ramnite and Romnite duel Henry. In the end, Romnite is injured and Ramnite supposedly dies. The question is: is Ramnite dead? Next, Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. Next, Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. After that, Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. After that, Adam and the other rangers learn of the two lost Origami: the Salamence and the Walrein. Adam, Greta, and Earl steal the Salamence Origami. However, Adam gave it to Henry. Immediately, Henry unleashes Dragon Power as he saves Adam, Greta, and Earl, causing a mini-fateful war. In the end, Salamence Samurai Megazord destroyed the Fallen. They then learn of the Walrein Zord, which Glacia was guarding. Ultranite uses Glacia and unleashes the beast. The rangers use Melody's plan to find it. In the end, Henry was able to use the Walrein Zord and defeat Woodrose with the Walrein Battlezord._

* * *

><p>The doors swung open in the Sasuke-Sakura House as Leona brought home two bags of groceries. Melody followed behind her as they were walking toward the kitchen. Entering the room, they dropped the bags on the counter and started heading toward the fridge. As Melody opened the freezer to put the frozen food into the fridge, she turned to Leona.<p>

"So, Leona," said Melody, "What were you thinking of doing today?"

Leona sighed as she opened the cabinets to put some grocery items in the cabinet, "I was thinking of reading a good book outside and releasing my Pokémon today. It's a nice day outside. Why?"

Melody looked at her, "Well, I need some advice on how to impress Jordan. We're supposed to be going on a date later and I thought maybe you can lend me a hand?"

Leona nodded as she turned to her, "Why, of course, sis."

Melody giggled a little bit as she closed the freezer door. She then opened the fridge to put some stuff in the fridge. Leona took all of the bags and threw them in the recycling bin. The two rangers walked outside and they headed to the throne room where Greta was talking to this random businessman. He had blondish hair with green eyes. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He had black shoes. He had a smile on his face as he saw Leona. Greta stood up in response to her reaction.

"I guess I should've told you we had a visitor," said Greta.

The other rangers walked in. Leona gulped as she turned to the other rangers. Henry sighed, turning to Leona, "Leona, who is he?"

"Guys, this is Lionel. He's my brother," said Leona, turning to the rangers. Lionel smiled as he hugged Leona. Leona hugged him back. She rolled her eyes in response to how he welcomed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: To Leave or Not to Leave<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #7: He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother**_

* * *

><p>"It's very nice to meet you Lionel," said Henry, sipping a glass of tea. The other rangers were sitting in the throne room with Lionel as they all were having some morning tea. Lionel smiled and looked at him in response, "Thank you. Leona has really nice friends. I'm sure she has cooked for you. Doesn't she suck?"<p>

"Actually, her cooking has improved," said Turner, looking at the other rangers, "Just a little bit."

Lionel chuckled, "Well, that's a plus."

Jordan laughed a little bit, "So, what brings you all the way over here?"

Lionel nodded as he reached for his briefcase that was on the ground. As he opened the briefcase, he showed them a script.

"This is known as Poké Rangers: First Contact," said Lionel, "I'm a movie director. The plot is that an unknown force comes down to Earth to assimilate the planet. And six rangers: one from each series is asked to confront them. So, I have most of the people… and I'm offering the role of Amii Chii to Leona."

The rangers looked up in response. Turner and Henry looked at each other and then at him. Leona stood there with a surprised look, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," said Lionel, "Since you are such a great actor, I thought you might take the job."

Leona laughed as she looked at him, "Excuse me. You expect me to play a role like this. Should I tell him already that being a Poké Ranger is my part-time job?"

Lionel looked at her in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Adam nodded, adding on to Leona's response, "Yep. Plus, she's a good actor while being a Poké Ranger. So, I think Leona should do it."

Leona turned to Adam. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Adam gulped as he looked at her. Leona threw him on the ground. Before she could say anything, the alarm went off. Greta sighed as she walked over to find out where they were. She walked back toward the rangers.

"A wave of Fallen Soldiers are in the business district of Lilycove City," said Greta.

Henry sighed as he turned to the other rangers. As they went to leave, Leona stood there. Henry turned around, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there," said Leona, "Let me deal with my brother. Give me ten minutes."

Henry nodded and looked at her, "I'm timing you."

As the rangers walked away toward the exit, Lionel looked at her. Leona turned to him as he started laughing.

"Playing as a Poké Ranger can be fun, you know," said Lionel.

"Yes… and mostly no," said Leona, looking at Lionel. Lionel looked at her in confusion as she continued on, "Did you really think I wanted to be Poké Ranger? I was chosen by two gym leaders to do further training not because they wanted to help train my Pokémon. They were training me for the Fallen to come back! I've learned over the past ten moths that Poké Rangers is a reality! It isn't a fantasy. No offense, but I'm fighting a war that could mean the essence of life and death."

"But," said Lionel, but Leona didn't want to hear him.

"I am not taking the role," said Leona, "We'll talk later. I have Fallen Soldiers to kill."

Before Lionel can say anything, Leona rushed out the door and headed into battle.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

Leona rushed over, morphed toward one of the schools in the district. Wielding her saber, she jumped into one of the classrooms and started cutting the Fallen Soldiers that were inside.

"Don't you realize you are interrupting the students and their learning?" asked Leona, slashing other Fallen Soldiers. As they landed on the ground, the rangers turned around. Henry nodded in response, "Get these kids out of here, Leona. We'll take care of these idiots."

Leona nodded as she took them downstairs. Adam turned to the others, "I think I know where they are coming from. Let me handle the outside."

"Go!" said Henry. The other four Samurai Rangers continued fighting the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers started running out of the classroom. They were then hit by a wave of them coming up the stairs. As they were rushing toward the next classroom, Adam appeared in Metallic Mode.

"Nice to meet you," said Adam, raising his blade. Silver beams came out of the Shadow Blade. The Fallen Soldiers were on fire as they began to burn to the ground. Adam smiled as he looked at them, "School's out for the summer."

Adam turned to the other Samurai Rangers as they saw a group of them heading toward the playground. A couple of the kids started releasing their Pokémon: tons of Zigzagoon appeared with anger as they went to attack the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers went to raise their sabers. Henry and the other rangers landed on the ground and started fighting the other Fallen Soldiers. As Henry started cutting some of them, Adam started slicing them down with his saber. Turner jumped up on the swing set. As he got on the swing, he was swinging back and forth slicing them in the stomach. Jordan was on a see-saw, cutting some of them in the stomach. As more were on the other side, Jordan spun the Tropius Disk and hit the ground. A blast appeared as the Fallen Soldiers flipped forward, like a catapult. Smoke emerged as the rangers were caught. Immediately, there were sounds of screaming. As the smoke disappeared, the rangers noticed the kids on their knees crying.

"Their Zigzagoon are gone!" said Jordan.

"Great," said Adam, "Thanks for pointing it out. Now, let's go find them!"

"Without a plan, that's just stupid," said Melody, looking at Adam. He then turned to see Leona walk toward them.

"Leona, are the kids safe?" asked Henry.

Leona nodded, "However, wild Poochyena were also kidnapped. Luckily for me, I threw one of the Samurai sensors on one of them."

Henry looked at her and smiled, "That was the best idea you could think of?"

"It's our only option," said Leona, "Trust me. Things are going to be okay."

Henry nodded, "Well, who knows… this could be your last mission."

Leona looked at Henry and then walked away. Henry looked at her and then the other rangers. Turner sighed as he looked at him, "That was mean."

"I think she should go," said Henry.

"That's good. But, did you ever think of how she felt?" asked Turner.

Henry looked at him and then at the sky. He slapped himself in the face, "Whoops."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Sangre River was still stagnant. Ramnite laughed as he looked at the clipboard that he had in his hand. He took out a black marker and drew a line.

"Sweet!"

"Hey," said Kilocto. Ramnite turned around, "Yes?"

"What plan do you have for Sangrexa?" asked Kilocto.

Sangrexa grumbled as he looked at him. He was waiting for him to say something. Ramnite looked at him and shrugged, "I do have a plan. It's in progress right now. I just took Pokémon from young trainers and I am going to murder each one so that way the Sangre River can rise."

"That is stupid," said Kilocto, "Yet productive."

Sangrexa looked at him and then at Kilocto, "Let him do what he wants."

"Thank you," said Ramnite, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things that I need to do."

Ramnite smiled as Sangrexa was looking at him and then looking at the sky. Kilocto rolled his eyes as he walked away from the situation.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Leona was sitting outside on the porch of the Sasuke-Sakura House. While the others were talking to Lionel, Leona was reading a book. She sighed as she was looking at the sky. Turning the pages, she looked up to see Adam, who was looking at him with a smile. She dropped the book and sighed, "Hey."

Adam smiled, "Hello. What's your problem?"

Leona giggled, "Nothing."

Adam looked at her. He was shaking his head. It was obvious she was lying, "Come on. Stop acting. You're hiding something."

Leona sighed as she looked at him, "Trust me. I have nothing to say."

Suddenly, Adam turned around after feeling a tap on the shoulder. It was Jordan, looking at him, "She's telling the truth. So, why are you so distant from Lionel?"

"Because he's Lionel," he said, "He usually thinks of himself more than other people. When I was 8, I was being bullied in school. I was able to handle myself very well. However, I didn't know that the person that was bullying me was friends with my brother. My brother told him everything about me personally because he was jealous that I was smarter than most of the kids in my grade."

"Really?" asked Jordan, "He doesn't seem like that now."

"When he was 13, he kept complaining that he should be it and that he should be the biggest thing since sliced bread," said Leona, sighing, "You have no idea. So, last year… I finally decided to tell Lionel to go screw himself and that he was being selfish. He said that no matter what, he was going to make a Poké Rangers movie and he doesn't care who stands in his way. I told him that he had to go to the right people. But, no he didn't want my help. It's always his way or the highway. My parents were like 'oh, let him do what he wants to do.' I was so fed up with it, I left. I went on a Pokémon journey, got 8 badges… trained to be a Samurai Ranger. Of course while doing that, I did some coordinating."

Jordan looked at her, "You did coordinating?"

Leona nodded, "Because after I deal with the Fallen, I plan on being an actress! For Lionel to come down here and take me away is surprising, but you guys won't be able to defeat him without me. No one can replace me."

Adam nodded as she turned to him, "So, you basically are not going to act yet?"

Leona nodded, "Yeah. Saving is the world is more important right now."

She looked up to see Melody and Turner walking outside the door with Henry close behind. They sat around Leona as she finished ranting, "I'm not repeating my rant."

Henry sighed, "We have a new problem."

The rangers looked up. Henry sighed, "The sensor was found at the Lilycove Warehouse. We don't know if they destroyed it. So, we got to go there and investigate."

Leona nodded. As the rangers got up from the porch, they started walking outside. Lionel walked outside as he noticed the Samurai Rangers running out toward battle. Lionel sat there silently.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

The Lilycove Warehouse was very quiet as Fallen Soldiers stood there. Ten Zigzagoon and a couple of Poochyena were huddled together. They were all very scared and unable to move. Immediately, Ramnite appeared from the cracks. He then noticed a gigantic anvil being raised to the sky. He turned to the Fallen Soldier, "We need to steal more Pokémon. Don't crush them yet. I want to steal enough to raise the level of the river high enough."

The Fallen Soldier nodded. While they were supervising, Leona was watching them from a broken window. She left quietly and walked toward the trees. She opened her Samuraizer.

"Henry, the Pokémon are found inside the Warehouse," said Leona.

"Alright," said Henry, on the intercom, "We'll be there shortly."

Leona nodded as she shut the phone. She looked up to see a Zigazagoon run away with the Fallen Soldiers chasing it. Leona jumped up and grabbed one of them. The Fallen Soldier went to cut. Leona dodged it barely. A cut appeared on her left arm. She then noticed someone with a motorcycle burst out of the woods. The Fallen Soldier screamed as he landed on the ground. Leona turned around as he saw Lionel remove his helmet.

"Stealing the show, as usual," said Leona.

"Leona, please. Let me explain," said Lionel.

Leona looked at him, "Not now!"

She stretched out her right hand. A cosmic wave appeared as her Samurai Saber materialized. She placed the Artillery Disk on the saber and started fighting the Fallen Soldiers. As they got sliced, she flipped forward and cut three more of the Fallen Soldiers. Lionel dodged two of them and punched one of them in the face. Picking the sword up, he slashed two of them in the stomach. Leona and Lionel stood back to back, cutting three of them in the stomach. Leona rolled over on to Lionel's back and kicked three of them in the face.

"Why are you here?" asked Leona.

"To ask if the offer is still up," said Lionel, "You will do it."

"I told you my answer," said Leona.

"Well, siblings arguing?" asked a voice. Leona turned around. She noticed Romnite with his saber in hand, "Just like Romnite and me. I'm impressed you found this place, Pink Ranger."

"Ramnite!" said Leona.

"Let me guess… he's the evil guy?" asked Lionel.

"No shit," said Leona, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, origami was released from nowhere. Ramnite yelled as he was hit with them. Leona turned to see Henry, Turner, and Jordan rushing toward her. Ramnite grumbled as the rangers flipped up in the air.

"Let's Samuraize!"

The rangers transformed mid air and landed on the ground, ready to fight. The Fallen Soldiers were released. As Leona reluctantly protected her own brother, the Fallen Soldiers started fighting. Turner cut two of them and landed on the ground. He kicked three of them and slashed them in the stomach. Jordan jumped on trees. He flew across and cut three of them in a row. As he landed on the ground, he stabbed two of them and threw one to the ground. Henry blocked with his saber and then cut across. Leona watched as Melody and Adam opened the door, releasing the trainer Pokémon. Ramnite grumbled in response.

"NOOOO!"

He raised his sword as he transformed into Ultranite. Ultranite yelled as he started charging toward Adam and Melody. Adam ducked as Ultranite struck with his sword. Ultranite kicked him and cut him. He then struck Melody with his saber. The two of them yelled as they landed on the ground. Ultranite growled as he released three beams of energy. The five Samurai Rangers yelled as they were thrown into a window. The window crashed as the rangers landed on the ground.

"Guys!" said Leona.

Lionel grabbed her by the shoulder. Leona pushed him away, "Leave me alone!"

She started charging toward the warehouse. As she got inside, she noticed the fight continuing. Lionel grabbed her by the arm, "Let's go!"

"I am not ignoring them!" said Leona.

"What makes you so almighty and powerful? I'm older and I get what I want. Now, you come with me. Right NOW!" said Lionel.

Leona clenched her fist and with one hand, Lionel felt the biggest slap impact on the right side of his face. Lionel then felt a fist go right through his chin. He yelled as he landed on the ground. He felt blood come out of his mouth as he looked at her.

"Leona," said Lionel, "You would do this to someone so famous?"

"I'm giving you a wake up call," said Leona.

Lionel looked at her. Leona walked up toward him, "It was about time I did that to you. You have finally did it!"

Lionel looked at Leona laughing, "I don't get it."

"That's what makes me so mad at you. If you think you can force people to do what you want because you have the power to do it, you are considered selfish and the worst person to ever be with," said Leona, "That's why I left to become a Pokémon trainer and a Poké Ranger!"

Lionel looked at her in response, "I… I can't believe you did this to me."

"Drop the act," said Leona, looking at him, "You were jealous of me ever since you found out I was gifted!"

"Well, I was only trying to toughen you up so you can be selfish as me," said Lionel, laughing.

"And that is why no one wants to do your movie," said Leona, "You are the most selfish bastard I ever met!"

Lionel looked at her in response with hurt. Leona looked at him with a stone cold glare, "Lionel, I'm sorry that I had to hurt you this way. But, being a ranger has taught me to stand up for myself. I make my own path. I am not going to let my selfish brother force me to leave something which could mean life and death!"

Lionel said nothing. Leona nodded as she turned toward Ultranite. Ultranite was walking toward her with laughter, "Are you done?"

"I'm done alright," said Leona, "With both of you. But, your first since you were on my hit list since Day 1."

Leona took out her Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraize!"

Transforming into her ranger suit, she started charging toward Ultranite. Ultranite started slicing as Leona kept blocking. Twirling around, she cut him in the chest. Ultranite yelled as he landed on the ground. She then went to finally cut him. Ultranite slashed her in the face. Lionel's eyes grew as her helmet flew off. Leona yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Leona!" yelled Henry, throwing the Super Samuraizer in the air. Leona turned around as she caught the Super Samuraizer. She rolled as he missed again. Ultranite turned to her as he went to attack.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a pink aura surrounded Leona as the device released a dark rose vest. Crashing down on to Leona, Leona had a rose vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. She had golden line around the vest. She also had a rose and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck. She placed the Super Samuraizer on her Samurai Saber.

"Pink Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Lionel stood there in response, "Super Samurai Ranger?"

Leona took out her Solrock Disk and placed it in the Super Samuraizer. Spinning the disk, Ultranite yelled as they teleported to her background finisher.

"Super Samurai Saber, Super Cosmic Strike!"

Immediately, a pink background surrounded them. They were on the mountaintops. Cosmic energy appeared around the area as Ultranite was slashed constantly by Leona. Leona landed on the ground as Ultranite materialized back in the warehouse. Ultranite turned around as he landed on the ground. The other rangers watched as she looked at Lionel. Lionel said nothing as he saw her walk toward him. Picking up her helmet, she looked at him.

"Told you this was a reality," said Leona, walking away. The other Samurai Rangers walked away, looking at Lionel and then at Leona. Lionel also walked out, following them. Ultranite grumbled as he got up. He walked out of the warehouse to find them walking back.

"Fine!" said Ultranite, "Giant Fallen Soldiers! Kyurnoids! Fang Warriors, finish them off!"

The rangers turned around as they saw Ultranite's giant henchmen ready to battle. Henry took out his Walrein Disk. He then walked toward Leona, giving her a disk. The disk had the five ranger colors on it. She turned to Henry, "What's this?"

"The Samurai Megazord Union Disk," said Henry, "Use the Samurai Megazord. I'm going in the Walrein."

Leona nodded as she placed the Samurai Megazord Union Disk in the Super Samuraizer, "Samurai Gattai, Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Adam nodded as he took out his iSamuraizer, "Crawdaunt, you're up!"

Immediately, the Crawdaunt Zord materialized onto the battlefield. He took out his iSamuraizer. After pressing a couple of buttons, the 変 (change) symbol materialized, "Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a blue label that said 'South.' Blades were taken out, ready to battle.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord South, Ready to Battle!" said Adam.

The Samurai Megazord jumped on top of the Walrein Zord. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they released beams. The rangers held their ground as they were charging forward. The Kyurnoids were getting slashed along by the Crawdaunt Battlezord. As they landed on the ground, Adam started laughing.

"This is a piece of cake!" said Adam, "Shall we, Henry?"

Henry nodded, "Samurai Megazord, get off!"

The Samurai Megazord jumped off of the Walrein Zord. Henry then took the saber and spun the disk, "Samurai Change!"

The Walrein Zord roared as it jumped in the air. The bottom half of the Walrein stretched out. The metal parts that connect the top half and the bottom half were visible. The tail broke off from the back. The head of the Walrein moved downward, making the torso. The back legs of the Walrein transformed into a human feet while the front legs lengthened and became arms. A human head appeared as the tail connected to the back of the head.

"Walrein Battlezord, Ready to Battle!"

The Fang Warriors stood there with the Kyrunoid. They spat out firebombs. The three powerful Battlezords blocked them. The bombs were then sent back at the Fang Warriors. Adam turned to the others, "Finishers, now!"

The five rangers nodded in response.

"Night Slash!" said Adam.

Immediately, the Crawdaunt Battlezord raised its blades and cut across in an X formation.

"Great Samurai Saber, Samurai Slash!"

Spinning the disk on the saber, the Great Samurai Saber began to glow in bright white light. Sparks of white light were coming from the sky as the three creatures witnessed the Great Samurai Saber being brought up in a counter clock wise position. The rangers, who were inside the cockpit had their blades raised up high. Immediately, the rangers struck down with their sabers.

"Walrein Battlezord, Blizzard Beam!"

Immediately, the Walrein's face began to charge up. The Walrein Blaster began to charge up. Two cyan beams came out of the Walrein Battlezord. The three attacks combined into one. The three creatures screamed as they exploded in the air. The Samurai Megazord stood with the two Battlezords.

"Victory clap!" said Adam.

Immediately, the rangers decided to clap.

"This chapter comes to a close. Victory is ours!" said Leona.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon…<p>

Lionel stood there in front of the exit of the Sasuke-Sakura house. Lionel looked down and at her, "I'm sorry for being selfish. I guess I was so bent on trying to do this that I would do anything to do it. I didn't want to hurt you."

Leona looked at him, "No matter what happens, you'll always be my brother."

Leona smiled as she hugged him in response. Lionel nodded as he took his helmet. The rangers watched as he got on his motorcycle and took off. Jordan turned around, "You had to slap him in the face just for him to wake up."

"Yeah," said Leona, "I hope he knows that now after what happened. Anyway, it's time to cook."

The Samurai Rangers looked at her in response. Leona turned around in response, "Come on, guys. It's only chicken."

"Chicken? How much meat could you possibly burn?" asked Turner.

Leona rolled her eyes as she walked back into the Sasuke-Sakura House. The other rangers nodded as they walked in with her.

_**Leona is happy to see that her brother has seen the light and thought twice of what he thought of her. Leona has definitely become a strong warrior. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 34 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Turner: I miss coordinating… but this is more important.**

**Adam: So, I hope this works… **

**Henry: It's a little risky… yet complicated.**

**Turner: Without my powers… what can I do?**

**Faylinn: His ultimate power… is his second life!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 35: Battle of the Coordinators**

**Rangers: Samurai Ultrazord, we are united! **

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter down… getting almost to the end of the season. Anyway, no one is answering the quiz again. So, I'm going to leave it up for another chapter. Alright, review please!

Important Announcement: youtube . com watch?v=Yg2UI0DE2OA

This announcement refers to the future chapters. The link will be here for a week and then I am going to delete it. The link is also on my profile. See ya later!


	35. Battle of the Coordinators

A/N: So, here's the next exciting installment to Poké Rangers Samurai! I'm warning you right now... you might be on for a long time. So, before you go read it... go get a drink of water, use the bathroom because this chapter is LONG!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Melody and Jordan watched as the Fallen swapped objects and souls, which included the rangers. Jordan uses the Super Samuraizer to defeat the creature as well as swapping everyone to their original form. However, why is Adam also in a funk? Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. Next, Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. After that, Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. After that, Adam and the other rangers learn of the two lost Origami: the Salamence and the Walrein. Adam, Greta, and Earl steal the Salamence Origami. However, Adam gave it to Henry. Immediately, Henry unleashes Dragon Power as he saves Adam, Greta, and Earl, causing a mini-fateful war. In the end, Salamence Samurai Megazord destroyed the Fallen. They then learn of the Walrein Zord, which Glacia was guarding. Ultranite uses Glacia and unleashes the beast. The rangers use Melody's plan to find it. In the end, Henry was able to use the Walrein Zord and defeat Woodrose with the Walrein Battlezord. After that, Leona meets up with her brother Lionel. He wants Leona to be in his movie. After refusing, they both get into an argument which led to a duel with Ultranite. Leona showed Lionel why she couldn't. At the end Lionel leaves, leaving Leona to save the world..._

* * *

><p>Sangrexa was very angry.<p>

First off, once again the Samurai Rangers have defeated another one of their plans. Secondly, he heard the sound of crunching and chomping. Sangrexa grumbled as he took his sword out. Kilocto gulped as Sangrexa started roaring.

"Who's making that loud obnoxious sound?" yelled Sangrexa.

Without a word, Kilocto turned around to notice a Snorlax like creature with hands that were in the shape of a Munchlax. He had red armor around his legs, arms, and chest. The creature was biting some of the ship.

"Hey!" yelled Kilocto, "Stop eating the ship!"

"I was told to eat the ship," he said.

Kilocto grumbled as he raised the staff toward him, "Who told you?"

The creature laughed as he started biting Kilocto's staff. Kilocto looked at it. The staff disintegrated, "Thanks to you, I got to make a new one. Damn you."

"Hold it," said a voice. The creature stopped eating. Sangrexa and Kilocto turned around. They noticed Ultranite sitting on the bench, "Guys, meet Skarffles. Skarffles will eat everything in its way to destroy the rangers and make the river rise. However, there's a great catch which is possible."

"Possible?" asked Sangrexa.

Ultranite nodded, "Yes. His ultimate power is unleashed when his first life is destroyed."

Sangrexa laughed as he turned to Ultranite, "Good thinking, Ultranite. Let the fun begin."

Immediately, Skarffles laughed as he raised his hand and bit Kilocto. Kilocto screamed as the grip tightened.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"SKARFFLES IS HUNGRY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Battle of the Coordinators<strong>

_**Based on:  
>Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #35: The Eleven Origami, Complete Combination<br>Power Rangers Super Samurai #8: Kevin's Choice**_

* * *

><p>"You did what?" asked Henry. He stood up from his place in surprise.<p>

The rangers were sitting in the Sasuke-Sakura House. Adam smiled as he opened the chest with the thirteen Origami Disks. Adam then showed Henry a golden disk. It was gold with thirteen colors. Each one represented their origami.

"You heard me," said Adam, "I think it's possible to combine all 13 Origami into one Megazord. The other day when we were celebrating, I talked with the gym leaders. Using their symbol power, and your disks, and the Elite Four, I was able to make this disk."

"So, if this is effective, we might have a new combination?" asked Leona, looking at Adam.

"Yes. The only drawback is the Walrein Origami. Because of what happened with Ultranite and the rampage it went through, I'm kind of scared that the Origami won't respond to it," exclaimed Adam, "Which means it could be a major disaster."

"Then…," concluded Jordan, "Let's not use the disk."

Adam looked at Jordan, "We can't really conclude it until we test it. Besides, the only one who can definitely see through to it is Turner. By the way, where is he?"

Melody looked up in response, "Turner went to the Lilycove Contest Hall. He's been a bit down lately since he stopped being a coordinator. He's just going there to see what's happening."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Turner stood at the front of the Lilycove Contest Hall. He noticed a white sheet with a red Poké Ball on it. He saw tons of Pokémon with bows and ribbons. He sighed as he walked away. Upon walking, he smacked into a little kid. He had green hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. He had black sneakers.

"Sorry," said Turner, walking down the stairs. The kid stood there with happiness as he rushed inside toward the Contest Hall. Rushing past the people, he headed into the audience and then backstage. Turning right, he noticed a man. He had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with blue eyes. He had a white tuxedo on and he was ready to practice.

"Parker, I saw Turner!" the boy said.

"TURNER?" yelled Parker, "The moron that decided to bail on the Coordinator Festival last August? He's here!"

"Well, he was here. I think he was worried about the performance," the little boy said.

"Don't worry about him. Trust me. I'm sure he's not going to come back anytime soon," said Parker, clenching his fists. The boy looked at him as Parker walked back to where he was in total agony. The little boy walked inside as Parker turned around to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well… it was August 24, 2011. It was the Coordinator Conference in Sootopolis. Basically, it was for show. I was supposed to be his partner in this special act that he made since he represented Sootopolis City Gym…," said Parker.

_(Begin flashback)_

_Turner and Parker were sitting along the Sootopolis Gym with the stage being set up. Turner smiled as he patted Parker on the back, "I can't wait to do this."_

"_Really?" asked Parker, "I thought you had other things to do."_

"_True," said Turner, "Well, I was told that if things worked out tomorrow, I won't have to do that tomorrow. You should go grab a soda. I'm going to warm up."_

_The Sootopolis Gym was closed as two Pokémon were in the water: Pelipper and Marshtomp. The two of them were using water art as a trainer stood by putting his arms up, acting in the show. He has shoulder length black hair with blue eyes. He was fairly muscular as he was wearing only his light blue jeans and tennis shoes as he was performing the water arts. As he finished, the gym leader was observing him._

_"Turner," said Juan, "May I see you?"_

_Turner turned around as he recalled both Pokémon into his Poké Balls. As he walked toward Juan, Juan took out a blue hexagon with a water symbol on it. Giving it to Turner, he looked at it. As Turner placed it in his pocket, he wore a blue and white striped shirt._

_"You have trained to be a water trainer, a coordinator, and now achieving the rank of samurai," he said._

_"I know," said Turner._

_"Well, it's now time to put it to the test," said Juan. Turner looked at him. Juan nodded, "Turner, the Fallen has escaped and Flannery's pupil has already defeated the first wave, which means they are going to invade. You and the other samurai must be ready. Surely, they have trained enough just like you in order to defeat them."_

_Turner nodded as he walked away. He turned toward Parker, who was only there for a few seconds._

"_Defeating what?" asked Parker._

"_Nothing," said Turner, looking at Parker, "Just nothing."_

_Looking up at the sky, Turner watched as the arrow smacked straight into the stage as he was doing the last bit of the performance. The audience clapped as he returned both Pokémon. Bowing to his performance, he picked up the arrow that smacked into the stage and returned backstage. As he got to the back, he opened up a piece of paper that was attached to it._

_"You are summoned."_

_Immediately, Turner returned his Pokémon and started running. However, while doing that, a hand stretched out. The audience screamed as the ambulance started to arrive. Turner turned around seeing Parker being pulled out of the water._

"_Oh my," said Turner, looking at Parker, "I forgot about Parker!"_

_(end flashback)_

Turner was walking through the woods with hands in his pocket. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. The sun was shining on Turner's face as he was looking at the ground. Sighing, he stood there and looked at the tree in front of him.

"Why… just why?" asked Turner, "Why can't I just tell the truth to Parker about why I left? This secret of being a Poké Ranger really severed my personal life."

He then sat down as he noticed a bench that was next to a tree. A person was sitting on it. He then looked up at the sky, "Then again, he has the right to never talk to me again."

Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted. A group of people were screaming as trees were being eaten. Skarflles appeared. He released his left hand. His left hand ate the whole bench.

"Fallen!" yelled Turner.

Skarffles laughed as he looked at Turner. Turner quickly reached for his pocket. He pulled out his Samuraizer and stood there, ready to fight. Suddenly, he noticed some person on his skateboard. As he landed on the ground, Turner went up to help him. He dropped the Samuraizer, getting him up to his feet. Turner then heard the sounds of chomping as he noticed the skateboard and his Samuraizer.

"NOOOO!" yelled Turner.

"Yes! More food!" he yelled.

Turner's eyes grew out of his head as he pointed to Skarffles, "MY SAMURAIZER IS NOT FOOD!"

Suddenly, a slash came from behind. Skarffles turned around as he saw Henry and the others appeared.

"Turner, morph!" yelled Jordan, looking at Turner.

"Impossible," said Turner, "He ate my Samuraizer."

Henry turned toward Turner and then at the creature, "Wow! Apparently his stomach is bigger than his brain."

"Well," said Adam, looking at Henry, "Let's kick some ass."

"Agreed," said Henry, pushing Turner back, "Just sit back and watch."

Turner nodded reluctantly as he watched the battle begin. Skarffles yelled as he stretched out his hands. His hands punched right through the rangers. Leona and Jordan ducked the second time. As they went to attack, the hands punched them in the stomach. Flying in the air, they landed on the ground. Melody twirled around as the hand came across. Blocking the saber, she was then punched in the face. Turning around, she was then clobbered by the other arm. Adam, angry as he was, decided to jump up from the ground with his Shadow Saber in hand. Skarffles yelled as he punched Adam in the face and then in the stomach. Yelling, he landed on the ground in pain. As the rangers huddled together, Skarffles felt some dry cracks in his stomach.

"Damn, I'm out of water. I'll be back," he said. Before the rangers could grab him, he slipped through a crack in the Earth. The other rangers turned around, morphing out of their suits. Leona walked up to Turner. Kneeling down, Turner looked at her with an upset concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Leona.

"Let's think… my Samuraizer got eaten by a monster… I feel helpless just sitting on the sidelines," said Turner, looking at Leona, "How the hell do you think I feel?"

"We'll get it back for you," said Adam, punching Turner in the arm, "Lighten up!"

Turner smiled, "This is just the least of my worries… Trust me."

Adam nodded as he turned toward the team. The other rangers looked at them with concern as they head back toward the Sasuke-Sakura House.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Romnite was sitting on one of the logs. He made a nice little campfire in the woods. Angry enough, he was roasting marshmallows on a stick and looked at the trees. He took out his original saber. Yes, it was put back into position. But, his saber looked so old and rusty. He already asked his brother if he could get it upgraded. He said to him in good time. To Romnite, that was just not good enough. He looked at Faylinn, who was sitting next to a river, listening to the fire crackle up a little bit. No matter what the cause, he could hear the sound of footsteps. Romnite looked up. In amazement, Ramnite appeared with a smile on his face.

"Hello, brother," said Ramnite.

"May I help you?" asked Romnite, "Or better yet, how can we be of service to you?"

"Well, I will definitely be able to upgrade your weapons in no time," said Ramnite, "If you can once again do my dirty work."

Faylinn looked at him, "Are you sure you can get our weapons fixed and modified by the time we are done?"

Faylinn and Romnite handed over their weapons to Ramnite. Ramnite smiled as he took them, "Trust me. We can get it done. You just got to trust me."

Romnite looked at him, "Brother, I don't if I can trust you anymore. After all, you work for Sangrexa now."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Turner walked toward the Lilycove Contest Hall. He sighed as he looked at the flyer. He walked toward the entrance of the Contest Hall. Reaching for the door, he pulled it open. Walking along the red carpet, he went through the red curtains that led to the theatre. He sat down in the last row as he saw Parker with his Milotic.

"Milotic, use Bubblebeam!"

Milotic jumped up and released a Bubblebeam into the sky. Bubbles were all over the place.

"Then, use Aqua Tail!"

Milotic's tail began to glow bright blue as he smashed across the bubbles. Sparkles appeared all over the place as Milotic floated to the ground. Parker sighed as he turned to Milotic, "Same combination!"

Turner sighed as he looked at them rehearse. He remembered the time he would practice over and over again to get the exact movement of the moves correct. He then sighed as he looked at Milotic and at the little boy that Turner ran into earlier.

"Wasn't that horrible?" he asked.

"No. It was fine," said the little boy.

"Mikey, you don't get it. I wish Milotic had a little bit more ebb and flow with this combination. I need to get it right!" said Parker.

"If only Turner was here," said Mikey, looking at Parker. Parker raised his head and then turned toward Mikey, "Mikey, do NOT mention Turner's name in my presence."

"But…," said Mikey.

"No buts!" yelled Parker. He was angry, looking at Mikey. Mikey stood there, petrified. Turner looked down as he looked on stage. Parker looked at him in response, "He betrayed me… he left me to drown! He is known as the worst Pokémon Coordinator ever! He gives a bad reputation to Coordination and Festivals nationwide!"

Turner's eyes widened. He then looked at the ground. Parker shook his head as he turned to Mikey, "I don't care if he's here. He should've finished his act and not let me there to drown. Now, let's get back to rehearsal one more time."

Turner nodded as he stood up quietly and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

Turner walked inside the Sasuke-Sakura House. He decided to not associate with anybody and walk to his room. Passing the throne room, he noticed the Samurai Rangers and Greta look up as they turned to him.

"Turner," said Greta.

Turner looked up and then turned to Greta, "Oh, hey Greta."

Henry then stood up, "Turner, where were you?"

Turner looked at Henry. He sighed as he looked at him, "In town."

Jordan sighed as he was walking toward Turner, "We were just planning how to get your Samuraizer back."

Turner nodded, "Thank you. But, like I said earlier today, it was the least of my worries."

Leona looked at him with concern, "Did something happen that you don't want to tell us?"

Turner turned to Leona, "I think its best I don't talk about it."

"But," exclaimed Jordan, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I think you should."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, JORDAN! ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The rangers stood there in response. Turner clenched his fists and started to walk away. He then turned to the others, "Excuse me. I think I am burden to you all and I'm sorry."

Before the rangers could say anything, Turner immediately walked away. Leona turned around, "I want to know what happened."

Greta sighed, "I knew it."

Adam turned around and looked at Greta, "You knew what?"

Greta took out a piece of paper she had in her outfit. She gave it to Henry. Henry looked at it, "The Hoenn Coordination Conference presents the Lilycove Contest Master Rank Competition."

"Wasn't Turner going to compete in this?" asked Leona.

"He never signed up," said Henry, "Because of all the things happening with the Fallen. I wonder if that was it…"

"There's more to it then that. While you were fighting the first wave of the Fallen, there was a news report that Turner abandoned the show and never finished and let Parker Williams to drown," said Greta, looking at them. The rangers looked at each other and then turned to the door.

* * *

><p>Out on the Lilycove Docks, Turner was standing on the pier with his feet in the water. He gripped his hands on the dock as he saw the moonbeams shine on him as he began to remember what was said.<p>

"I am known as the worst coordinator on the face of the planet?" asked Turner, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Parker. You still have a lot to learn."

He sighed as he looked at the waves crashing on to the shore. He then lay his back down and closed his eyes. He soon began to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Skarffles magically arose from the crack in the wall. He looked around, sniffing in the area. His fists were hungry. They were very hungry.

"Mmm… I'm starving. I wonder what I should eat?" asked Skarffles. Immediately, he started reaching for the bridge support beam. Eating the beam, the bridge exploded into pieces. People started screaming as he continued eating up the whole entire city. As he walked toward the middle of the city, chewing on other people's cars and buildings, savoring each of them as he started growling.

"HUNGRY HUNGRY SKARFFLES!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he saw five people rush up toward him. Skarffles turned around as he saw Henry and the others appear.

"So, you never learn your lesson… do you?" asked Henry.

"Shut up," he yelled, "I want food!"

"And I have a Samuraizer that I want you to throw up out of your system," said Henry, "Rangers, let's battle!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

The five rangers created kanji symbols and transformed into their ranger suits.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

Skarffles yawned as his hands started making chomping noises, "Are you done? I'm starving!"

The Samurai Rangers started charging toward Skarffles. Skarffles laughed as he kept blocking their Samurai Saber strikes. The rangers surrounded him as Jordan blocked his next move. There was force going back and forth with Jordan and Skarffles.

"Jordan, Phase 1," said Henry.

Jordan nodded. He jumped up and kicked Skarffles in the stomach. Jordan took out his Samuraizer and held it to his ear. Immediately, the phone was ringing inside Skarffles' body. He began to scratch his body, "What's that?"

"You got an incoming phone call," said Adam.

"Hurry and answer it!" said Melody.

He immediately started running around. He rolled around on the floor and started going into panic. As he lay down, he raised his right arm to his ear. The phone was heard from there. Immediately, he raised his right arm, "Hello?"

"I knew it!" said Henry, "His right arm!"

As the rangers started toward Skarffles, they saw a black shadow land in front of them. Romnite appeared with a black metallic saber, "Hello again."

"Romnite!" yelled Henry.

"Guess we are doing Ramnite's dirty work again," said Faylinn.

"Faylinn!" said Leona.

Faylin smiled as she turned toward Skarffles, "Skarffles, eat until you can't eat no more."

Skarffles nodded as he started rushing toward the next section. Jordan grumbled as he raised his saber, "Now, you've done it!"

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

Parker was breathing heavily as he was dancing with the waves of the Pokémon. Milotic turned around as he crashed.

"Not bad… but still not good enough," he said.

Suddenly, he turned around after hearing footsteps. He sighed as he looked at a person. He wore a black dress shirt, black jeans and a white belt around his waist. He had a black hat with black sunglasses. Parker looked at the shady character as he released his Marshtomp. Marshtomp turned around and started smiling.

"Marshtomp, let's show a performance. Water Gun!"

Immediately, he released a blast of water from his mouth. As they appeared, Turner stood in the middle. Parker watched as he did a couple of dance moves.

"Ice Ball!" yelled Turner.

Marshtomp released a couple of ice balls. The rain that was coming down on Turner turned into freeze droplets. Turner kept dancing as the droplets hit him. Regardless of pain, Turner was able to dance gracefully. Parker stood there in response. As he did flips within the beauty of water and ice falling down him, he then spun around gracefully. He then jumped up and did the split. He was also doing some break action moves. Parker stood there as Turner got up gracefully, ready to continue his dance routine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry and Adam were facing off with Romnite. Romnite slashed the two of them. The two of them yelled as they landed on the floor.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Henry, taking out the Super Samuraizer.

"Agreed," said Adam, taking out the Aggron Disk.

Immediately, Adam spun the Aggron Disk. A metallic wave of energy appeared as a silver armored vest appeared on Adam. It had spikes protruding on its back as well as the sides of the vest. A golden Poké Ball appeared on the right side of his vest. He stretched his saber out toward Ultranite.

"Gold Samurai Ranger: Metallic Mode!"

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a red aura surrounded Henry as the device released a dark ruby vest. Crashing down on to Henry, Henry had the ruby vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a ruby and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

Immediately, Henry turned to Adam, "I'll deal with him. Get the creature!"

"Right!" said Adam.

As he went to charge forward, Romnite tripped him. Henry caught him by the arm and went to cut. Pulling Adam back, Adam cut him across three times. Romnite then slashed the two of them in the chest.

"He's stalling again. Just like with the Walrein Zord," said Adam.

"I wonder what Ramnite's new plan is this time," said Henry.

They turned to see Skarffles eat another park bench. Henry turned to Adam, "This could be a trap again. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Turner kept dancing around doing classical and modern dance moves sequential to the beat of the song in his mind as well as the sound of the ice droplets falling on the floor. As he continued, Parker watched in silence as he twirled around and did complete dance moves. He accented every motion of his moves. He snapped his fingers, ready to do the finale. He did two cartwheels and another jump to the ground. He was dancing some salsa as he flipped up three times in place. The ice stopped as he landed on the ground on two feet. Parker stood there with his jaw dropped, "Why… why can't I be more like you?"<p>

Turner stood there as he recalled Marshtomp to his Poké Ball. Turner sighed as he looked at him, "You are a coordinator. It's always important to be swift and graceful with your moves. It takes years of practice. You are just new to the whole scene."

Parker turned to him, "But, what can I do to get better?"

"Practice as much as you can. Do some of your own moves. Be creative. Don't just let the Pokémon do all the work. It may be a Pokémon contest, but as the coordinator, it's important to put in 110 percent of what you do," exclaimed Turner as he was walking out the door. Parker then turned around as he walked toward him. Turner turned to him as he removed his dark glasses. Parker stood there in response.

"Turner…," said Parker, "Why?"

"I thought you needed my advice," said Turner.

Parker turned to him, "Why did you leave me to drown?"

Turner looked at him and turned to Parker, "I… First, forgot that you were there. Second, there was an incident that I had to take care of. Parker, can you keep a secret?"

Parker turned to him, "Well, if it's to answer my question."

"You know that responsibility I had to do during our rehearsal?" asked Turner.

"Yeah," said Parker.

Turner sighed as he looked at Parker, "Well, Parker, it was samurai training. I was being trained by Juan and Wallace to become a Samurai Ranger."

Parker looked at him, "What?"

Turner nodded. Parker turned to him, "So, when that arrow was discovered on stage…"

Turner looked at him, "I was summoned to fight with the others."

Parker laughed, "I can't believe you are a Poké Ranger. If you are, then morph."

Turner looked at Parker. He then looked at the stage, "I can't. The Fallen Commander ate my morpher."

Parker turned to Turner. He could tell that Turner was being truthful. Parker stretched out his right hand. As Turner shook his hand, he squeezed it, "This does not get brought up in front of anybody."

Parker nodded. Turner smiled as he started walking toward the exit. Parker sighed as he looked at the sky, "I was wrong about what I said."

* * *

><p>"That was delicious."<p>

The items were going through his arm and into his body. Suddenly, his stomach started grumbling. As the rangers were fighting, Skarffles started gulping as he turned toward the other henchmen.

"I'M FULL!" he yelled.

Immediately, Romnite pushed Henry and Adam away. Faylinn released an attack, shooting the other rangers down. Skarffles turned around as they saw a lightning attack come from Romnite with his saber and shadow blade attack from Faylinn. He screamed as the finishers started to inflict him.

"WHAT?" asked Henry.

"They killed him?" asked Adam.

Faylinn laughed, "This is nothing. His ultimate power appears when he gets to his second life!"

Adam turned to Henry, "Quickly."

Henry nodded as he flipped over Romnite and Faylinn. He then struck with his Super Samurai Saber. As he severed the arm, the Samuraizer appeared on the ground. Picking it up, Skarffles screamed as he exploded into pieces.

"HEY!"

The rangers turned around as they saw Turner rushing toward them. He stopped as he saw Romnite and Faylinn.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Turner.

"Simple. Walking away while you guys get pummeled by Skarffles," said Faylinn, walking backwards, "Let's go, Romnite!"

Romnite smiled as he walked away. Turner turned to Henry as he got the Samuraizer back. Immediately, Skarffles grew ten times bigger.

"Great!" said Turner, looking at Henry, "We got trapped again, didn't we?"

"Yes," said Henry, "Suit up!"

Turner nodded, "Right! Let's Samuraize!"

Drawing a kanji symbol, he transformed into his suit. Henry placed the Union Disk on the Super Samuraizer and raised it to the sky.

"True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

The rangers took out its blades. As it went to strike, Skarffles stretched out the sides of his arms. They turned into big blades of steel. As they combined, they formed a shield. The Samurai Battlezord bounced backwards. As the rangers hung on, the Samurai Battlezord made a dramatic impact. Skarffles laughed as he looked at them.

"Great," said Adam, "Now, what do we do?"

"Simple…," said Henry.

The Samurai Battlezord began to charge dark blue lightning bolts around the sabers.

"Samurai Battlezord, X-Scissor!"

The two blades came across, creating an X like attack. Two blue lines struck Skarffles. However, the shield generated again. The finisher had no effect. The rangers held on as Skarffles released a Hyper Beam. The rangers yelled as the Samurai Battlezord took massive damage.

"Shields are down," said Jordan.

"Weapons are at 70 percent," said Melody.

"The weak spot has been identified," said Adam, looking at Henry, "It seems to be beyond the barrier."

"But, we can't break the barrier," said Leona, "Even if we used all of our Origami and used separate finishers."

Turner looked up and then turned to Adam. Adam looked at him as Turner nodded, "I heard something about an Ultrazord."

"Yes," said Adam. He then turned to the screen. He then turned to Turner as Turner looked at Adam, "NO! WE CAN'T! WE MUSN'T?"

"Why not?" asked Turner.

"We don't know if the Walrein is tamed enough to combine with the other Origami. Combining 13 zords is very risky," said Leona, "If we are all not in sync, we could-."

"I know," said Turner.

"So do I," said Henry, taking out the Ultrazord Disk, "We don't have a choice."

He placed the Ultrazord Disk in the Super Samuraizer. Henry turned to the others, "Everyone, prepare yourself."

The rangers nodded as Henry spun the disk. The rangers held on for dear lives as they began to focus on the new combination.

"Mega Samurai Gattai!"

Skarffles laughed as he started charging. Suddenly, he turned to notice the Salamence, Heracross, Relicanth, Dusclops, Walrein, Crawdaunt and Aggron Zord come into play. Releasing beams, Skarffles ducked.

"Begin transformation!" said Henry.

Immediately, the Walrein Zord stood there. The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

"This is awesome!" said Jordan, "We combined all 13 Zords!"

"That is sick!" said Leona, "Looking at Turner."

Turner turned to them, "Guys, this is the ultimate power of the Samurai Rangers. Let's use it to the best of our ability."

"Right," said Henry, "To battle we go!"

Immediately, the flames of the Torkoal emerged as the Battle Cruiser started raising its engines. The Ultrazord started moving toward the enemy. Immediately, Skarffles started releasing beams. The beams were ineffective. The rangers laughed as Henry nodded, "Cosmic Drill Punch!"

Immediately, the Persian legs turned into drills and pink energy came from its body as it struck Skarffles. Skarffles screamed.

"Crabhammer!" yelled Adam.

Immediately, the claws popped out from behind and started crashing on top of Skarffles. The Samurai Ultrazord then took out its Great Samurai Saber.

"Great Samurai Saber, Shogun Slash!" yelled Henry.

Immediately, the saber began to glow bright purple. As the shield was formed, the blade cut through the shield. Skarffles yelled as he landed on the ground with the shield broken.

"Now," said Turner, "The finisher! Everyone draw the names of your Pokémon Origami in Symbol Power form!"

"Right!" said Henry.

コータス (Torkoal)

ペルシアン (Persian)

トドゼルガ (Walrein)

ボーマンダ (Salamence)

Turner smiled as he began to draw his own Japanese Pokémon name forms.

キングドラ (Kingdra)

ジーランス (Relicanth)

Melody nodded as she took out her Samuraizer and followed suit.

ライボルト (Manectric)

Jordan sighed as he took out his Samuraizer to follow what they are doing.

トロピウス (Tropius)

ヘラクロス (Heracross)

Leona, with confidence, began to strike her own symbol power.

ソルロック (Solrock)

Last, but not least, Adam finally did the configurations for his symbol power.

サマヨール (Dusclops)

シザリガー (Crawdaunt)

ボスゴドラ (Aggron)

Immediately, the rangers turned to Henry as he turned to Turner, "Now!"

The rangers struck their morphers as the Japanese symbols appeared. The Samurai Ultrazord stood as the Japanese names of the Pokémon appeared. The Great Samurai Saber went full circle as the symbols appeared. The symbols transformed into a white beam of energy, which energized the Great Samurai Saber.

"Energy is at 100 percent," said Leona.

"Locked on target," said Adam.

Skaffles turned around as he saw golden sparkles coming from the sky. He turned to see the Great Samurai Saber charge up energy from all 13 Zords. The Samurai Rangers took out their sabers.

"Great Samurai Saber, Symbol Power Blast!"

Immediately, a white beam came from the handle to the tip of the blade. The blade then struck out as it locked on its target. The back of the Torkoal increased firepower to the Battle Cruiser which increased power going to the Salamence and then up to the Walrein. The energy then went through the main portion. Instantly, a golden beam of energy appeared. Skarffles yelled as the beam went through him. Screaming, he felt himself disintegrate into the air. The Samurai Ultrazord stood down.

"Yes!" said Turner.

"Good job!" said Adam, "Victory clap!"

The rangers clapped in response.

"This chapter comes to a close!" said Turner, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Parker smiled as he flipped backwards and landed on his two feet. Turning around, he noticed that there was a basket of blue flowers. He turned around as he saw a white letter with a picture of his ranger form attached to it.

_**Parker-**_

_**Don't ever give up. I know you can do it. I'll be back. As of right now, saving the world is my first priority. I hope what happened that time will be forgotten and I will never do that again. Thank you for letting me give you the confidence in maintaining how you perform. Performing isn't always about technique. It's about how you integrate it with yourself. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger**_

Parker smiled as he looked up to the ceiling, "Thank you."

_**Turner abandoned his dreams to save the world from the Fallen. However, Turner knows that he will be back to do more Pokémon Coordinating stuff later to come. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 35 ends here!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Adam: Who are you?**

**?: The woman you must battle. **

**Melody: He can definitely win this.**

**Adam: MELODY!  
><strong>

**?: You beat me… you got to get married.**

**Henry: This guy is too fast for us!  
><strong>

**Melody: This is all my fault… **

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 36: The Proposal**

**Melody: Yellow Super Samurai Ranger, ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo! 22 pages… I'm exhausted and I got it done. Alright, now for you guys to review and tell me what you think. I always thought Pokémon contests should have some dancing to it, which explains why Turner dances. Also, because he's fluent with water (just like Kevin) and he's a performer (like Ryunosuke), it's perfect to combine the two. The next chapter though, as you can tell… Melody FINALLY gets the Super Samuraizer. I'm sure we were all waiting for it!

Alright, well see you next update!


	36. The Proposal

A/N: Hey, guys… so here is Chapter 36!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Well, he begins to develop a fear of darkness. When the rangers handle Ramnite and his new form Ultranite, Adam harnessed the power of the Aggron Disk, thus turning him into Metallic Mode. He was able to hold off the armies as well as call on the Aggron Zord. Next, Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. After that, Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. After that, Adam and the other rangers learn of the two lost Origami: the Salamence and the Walrein. Adam, Greta, and Earl steal the Salamence Origami. However, Adam gave it to Henry. Immediately, Henry unleashes Dragon Power as he saves Adam, Greta, and Earl, causing a mini-fateful war. In the end, Salamence Samurai Megazord destroyed the Fallen. They then learn of the Walrein Zord, which Glacia was guarding. Ultranite uses Glacia and unleashes the beast. The rangers use Melody's plan to find it. In the end, Henry was able to use the Walrein Zord and defeat Woodrose with the Walrein Battlezord. After that, Leona meets up with her brother Lionel. He wants Leona to be in his movie. After refusing, they both get into an argument which led to a duel with Ultranite. Leona showed Lionel why she couldn't. At the end Lionel leaves, leaving Leona to save the world. Turner begins to feel upset as he deals with Parker and the Lilycove Festival. The rangers deal with Skarffles, who eats Turner's Samuraizer. So, while the rangers deal with a plan, Turner helps Parker. However, it was worth the wait for Turner was able to bring all 13 Origami together, becoming the Samurai Ultrazord. The Samurai Ultrazord destroys Skarffles and things are back to normal._

* * *

><p>The moon was shining beautifully across the city of Lilycove as the Samurai Rangers decide to sit together at a local dance club where there were some dancing going on. Lights were flashing on the dance floor. It was Pokémon Trainer night, which only costs 1000 pokedollars to get in. Henry was drinking a glass of vodka as Turner and the others were on the dance floor. Henry chuckled as they were dancing in a circle. Jordan and Melody were brushing each other as Leona and Turner were having their own fun with Adam behind them. Adam turned around as he noticed Henry sitting with the alcoholic beverage.<p>

"What are you doing sitting all by your lonesome?" asked Adam.

"I don't dance," said Henry.

"So, you're going to get hammered?" asked Adam.

Henry nodded, "Duh."

Suddenly, Melody and Jordan walked out of the dance floor. As they sat down, Melody turned to Henry in response, "You need to get on that dance floor."

"Ever heard of the saying 'I don't dance?' As leader of the Poké Rangers, I say you go and dance while I have a good time!" said Henry, drinking the substance. Jordan grabbed it from him and sipped it, "You're up, bro."

Henry looked at Jordan, "Since when did you drink liquor?"

Jordan looked at him, "I need a drink after dancing for an hour. We should all take him to the dance floor."

Henry turned to Jordan, "Make me."

Jordan laughed as he chugged the whole glass of vodka and landed it on the table. He wiped his lips, "Great! Vodka's done, let's go!"

Henry groaned. As he got up from the table, Adam smiled as he turned around. He smacked into a girl. He looked at her in surprise. She had reddish-brown hair with green eyes. She had a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Adam's face was priceless. Henry looked at Adam and then at her.

"Who's this?" asked Henry.

"My… my… ex girlfriend," said Adam. He rolled his eyes as he fell backwards, landing on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: The Proposal<strong>

_**Some Story Elements from:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #36: Curry Samurai**_

* * *

><p>"Sally," said Adam, looking at her, "How are you?"<p>

Sally grumbled as she smacked him across the face, "I don't know, champ. How do you think I feel?"

Adam felt the red palm smack his face. Sally laughed as she looked at them. Melody looked at Adam, "She's your ex?"

Sally looked at her, "Damn straight. I wrapped him right where I want him to be. I was on his-."

Adam looked at Sally, "Sally, shut up. You are such a whore."

Jordan looked at Adam and then looked at Sally. Sally stood there in response, "Hey, you want a good time?"

Melody stepped in front of Jordan, "Excuse YOU! Don't be taking my man!"

"I'm sure he will dump you like Adam did," said Sally. Jordan turned to Melody in response to what she said. Melody looked at Jordan, "She's so unclean."

Adam nodded, "Besides, dumping you was the best thing I ever did. Even defeating you in the Hoenn League on Ever Grande Island was the best thing I ever did too!"

"You humiliated me!" said Sally.

"And you are an ass!" said Melody.

Jordan nudged Melody in the stomach, "Let's go back to the dance floor."

Melody turned to Jordan, "Excuse me, when someone like her is trying to take someone I like away from me, it's my problem. So, we're staying."

Adam turned to Sally and pointed to the exit of the club, "Sally, if you are going to act immature, there's the door."

Sally looked at Adam in response, "Excuse me? You and I used to be lovers!"

Immediately, the music started to lower. Turner and Leona turned around as they noticed an argument between Adam, Melody and Sally. As they walked toward Sally, Sally laughed, "You have friends? Wow, did you all treat them like shit like you treated me?"

Leona looked at Adam and then turned to Sally, "Adam, I got this."

She took off her glasses and gave them to Turner. Leona looked at her, "Okay, bitch. You can take your badass personality and shove it out the door or things will get nastier from here."

Adam sighed, "Leona, don't."

"Adam, she's a ho!" said Leona, "You could do WAY much better than that!"

Suddenly, Sally raised her hand toward Leona. Melody rolled her eyes as she stomped Sally's right foot. Sally looked at her, "MY FEET! MY PRECIOUS FEET!"

Melody and Leona rolled her eyes. Sally looked at everyone turning to her, "ADAM LECTER IS A CHEAT! HE CHEATED IN THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND I CHALLENGE HIM TO A REMATCH!"

The audience turned to Adam. Adam turned to Sally, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you sick bastard!" said Sally, "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. I won't lose again!"

Adam laughed, "I beat you once. I can beat you again."

Melody winked at Leona. Leona and Melody walked over toward Adam and put their arms around them.

"And he's more skilled in other things besides Pokémon…," said Melody.

"He's also good at… swordsmanship if you know what I mean," said Leona, rubbing his arm. The girls kissed him on both sides of the cheek. Adam blushed. Sally's face turned bright red with anger as Leona and Melody smiled in response. Adam smiled with his teeth sparkling. Sally looked at them in response, "Why them and not me?"

"Because you slept with 3 other people in our relationship," said Adam, "You hurt me."

Sally growled as she went to grab his neck, "Why I oughta-."

Suddenly, their morphers began ringing. Adam held his finger up as he reached for his iSamuraizer, "Excuse me, it's my agent."

He held the phone to his ear, "Yes? Alright, we'll be there shortly."

Adam laughed, "Excuse me, Sally. But, we're leaving this party. Have fun being lonely while everyone else has a good time."

Adam and his friends turned around and walked out the door. Sally grumbled as she turned to the crowd.

"WHAT? IT'S TRUE! HE CHEATED!"

Adam laughed as he walked out the door with the other rangers. Henry turned to Adam, "Did you make that up?"

Adam smiled as he stopped walking, "No. It was Greta. We got work to do."

"Why would the Fallen attack at 2 in the morning?" asked Leona, looking at her watch. She took the glasses from Turner and placed them on her face. Henry sighed as he started going around back behind the club.

"Shall we?" asked Henry.

The rangers took out their Samuraizers. Adam pressed a few buttons on the iSamuraizer.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Creating the kanji symbols, the rangers transformed into their suits. They started heading toward the center of the city.

"Where's the Fallen?" asked Adam.

"Good question," said Melody.

Suddenly, the rangers turned to see a dome building explode. The rangers turned around as they noticed a tornado coming through. The rangers landed on the ground as the tornado disappeared and materialized into a monster. He was a black Hitmontop with red and white lines.

"Spintopper's here… time to demolish some buildings!" he yelled.

The rangers withdrew their weapons.

"Not if we are here!" said Henry.

"Say your prayers," said Spintopper, laughing. Adam shook his head as he took out his Shadow Blade. Henry looked at Adam as he charged toward Spintopper. Spintopper kept blocking as he used his Shadow Blade to attack. Spintopper laughed as he kept blocking. He then blocked another move, "Aren't you overdoing it?"

Adam looked at him. Immediately, Spintopper slashed him across the chest. Adam yelled as he landed on the ground. Leona and Melody rushed over toward him. Adam grumbled, "That was… painful."

Leona looked at Adam, "Not surprised, Adam."

She stood up and took out her Solrock Disk. Melody nodded as she took out her Manectric Disk. They placed the disks on their Samurai Sabers.

"Let's show this guy some girl power," said Leona, "What do you say?"

"Agreed!"

Spintopper looked at them. Spinning the disk, bolts of electricity and a wave of cosmic energy came out of the sabers.

"Psyshock Wave Dance!"

The blades came down, releasing psychic and lighting energy. Spintopper flew backwards and landed on the ground. Spintopper grumbled as he flipped upside down and started spinning like a spin top. The rangers yelled as they got hit by Spintopper. He then came around to attack. Jordan grumbled as he took out his Samurai Saber. As he went to defend, Spintopper made him fly backwards. Jordan landed on the ground.

"Jordan!" said Melody.

Jordan grumbled as he picked up his Samurai Saber. He gasped as he saw half his saber broken, "My Samurai Saber!"

Melody turned to Henry, "We need to retreat and come up with a different strategy."

Henry nodded. Suddenly, Adam grumbled as he went to block another move. He was then thrown back toward the rangers. Spintopper screamed as he felt his body dry up. The rangers were watching as he looked at them.

"Oh my, I'm out of water!" he said, looking at the crevice in the earth, "I'll be back, rangers!"

Immediately, the rangers watched as he started sinking. The rangers then turned to each other as Adam stood there in response, "This has been one hell of a night! Let's go home!"

Agreeing with him, Henry and the others started walking. Outside, Sally was standing there as she looked at him. She laughed as she took out her little Android phone, "Oh, I know who you are… thanks for the view."

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

The rangers woke up late as they were walking toward the throne room. As Adam stretched out, he turned to the other rangers, "I hope I never have to see Sally again."

"She's a pain," said Melody, "I don't even like her. Good thing you dumped her."

Adam sighed as he turned to Melody, "Yeah… but I really blew it… especially, since you guys know about it."

"It happens," said Leona, looking at him. She then turned to him, "Trust me. I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"It's not that," said Adam, sighing. He turned to Leona, "I think sex is a gift for someone special. Someone you really cared about it. Sally took the gift I can never give back now. Do you know how upsetting that is?"

Melody sighed as she turned to Adam, "Did you even want to?"

Adam looked at her, "Yeah. But, at the time, I thought she was innocent. After our little incident, I found out she liked it so much that she did it with three other guys behind my back… at the Pokémon League. Do you have any idea how upsetting it was? I dumped her after I beat her in battle… on LIVE TELEVISION!"

Melody looked at Adam, "Wow. Well, if Jordan does that, then I am."

"You guys aren't even official yet," said Leona, looking at Melody. Melody giggled as she turned to Adam. Immediately, the door opened up as Turner marched in with his laptop. He placed it on the floor, "You need to see this!"

Adam looked at him. He then looked at the laptop and the video. It was a secure link, but it wasn't secure because anyone with the link can see it. Jordan, Greta, and Henry walked in as they hovered over the laptop. There was a video online that Turner played. He pressed the button. Immediately, the rangers saw themselves transform in front of their own eyes. The camera then turned around.

"Hey, so Adam, you and your friends are Poké Rangers? That is like so lame. That's why it's online for the whole world to see. Because YOU ARE SO LAME! HEE HEE! Now, I'll take this video down on one condition: you battle me and if you lose… you have to marry me. Meet me outside at Lilycove Harbor at 1:00pm today. Let's face it. I'm the only woman you'll ever love."

Adam clenched his fists in response. He marched out of the room and headed straight toward his room. He slammed the door and found a dart that was on the floor.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, throwing the dart at the window. The window broke and landed on the ground. He fell to his knees and knelt down on the bed. He smacked his head on the ground, "WHY, JUST WHY?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"That feels so good," said Spintopper. The Fallen Soldiers were giving him a bath of Sangre River water. Kilocto smiled as he dumped the last bit. He then smacked him in the face. Spintopper grumbled as he rubbed his head, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't have time for you to slack off, Spintopper. You have a job to do and Sangrexa expects you to complete it!"

Spintopper nodded, "I will shred and destroy!"

He smiled as he jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground. Sangrexa laughed as he looked at them, "He has potential… but he is surely overconfident. This may not end well, Kilocto."

Kilocto sighed, "Don't say that, Sangrexa."

* * *

><p>It was around 12:30pm as Adam appeared a half an hour early before fighting Sally at Lilycove Harbor. Polishing his Poké Balls, he sat down on the dock as he was looking at the sky. As he finished polishing, he looked up to see Melody standing above him.<p>

"Oh, hi," said Adam.

Melody sat down next to Adam, "I have a question."

Adam sighed, "I might have an answer."

Melody looked at Adam in response to what he said. She gulped, "Why are you doing this? If anybody that should be challenging her, it should be me."

Adam then looked at Melody, "Why you?"

Melody sighed as she looked at him. A guilty expression appeared on her face, "Let's just say at the club last night, I may have been a bit argumentative when I got jealous over her flirting with Jordan. I feel like I'm the one to blame."

Adam looked at Melody, "Melody, you have every right to defend the one you truly love."

Melody looked at Adam. She never saw him upset before. Melody turned her head away as Adam looked at her, "You know, when you are in love, you do crazy things."

"Crazy?" asked Melody.

Adam nodded as he looked at her, "Yeah. When you love somebody to the point where you would do anything and you don't realize what's going on but you do it because you love the person to death, it proves you fall in love."

Melody sighed, "I know. I just was trying to defend you because I couldn't take her negativity toward you anymore."

Adam nodded, "I understand that. Thank you."

Melody nodded. As Adam and Melody got up from the dock, they noticed Sally with her hair in a ponytail with a Poké Ball in hand, "Ready to go or are you going to sit there and be a total asshole?"

Sally stood on one side of the grassy field while Adam stood on the other. Melody stretched her hands out, "This is a 1 on 1 match. Champion Adam Lecter vs. Bitch Trainer Sally… no time limit and let the battle begin."

"When this is over," said Sally, "I'm going to make you weep."

Melody turned around and looked straight at the field, _"No need to go down to her level. Adam, I'm sorry you dealt with this piece of shit."_

Sally laughed as she threw the Poké Ball in the air, "Go, Boldore!"

Releasing the Poké Ball, a blue rocklike formation Pokémon appeared. Adam chuckled as he looked at her in response, "Of course, you would choose something stupid like this!"

"Huh?" asked Sally.

Adam threw his Poké Ball in the air, "Come on out, Huntail!"

Immediately, Huntail emerged from the Poké Ball. Sally laughed as she looked at Adam, "Power Gem!"

Immediately, Boldore released a white beam of energy. It turned into rocky gems. Huntail looked at them. Adam looked at Huntail, "Dodge! Aqua Tail!"

Suddenly, he dodged the gems. Immediately, the Huntail's tail began to glow bright blue. As it hit Boldore, Boldore yelled as his red legs started twitching. It flew backwards as he got a massive bruise. Adam looked at Sally, "See? Coming in with just that is going to lead you into trouble."

Boldore walked back on to the battlefield. Sally then turned to Boldore, "Use Flash Cannon!"

Immediately, Boldore released a white beam of energy again. This time Huntail was hit. Adam stood there in response. He then saw Boldore come toward Huntail.

"Use Stone Edge!" yelled Sally.

As the stones came up from the ground, Huntail was hit very hard with the attack. Huntail landed on the ground with bruises. Sally started laughing, "So, the champ isn't as strong as he used to be?"

Huntail carefully got up. Boldore appeared right in front of it. Sally laughed, "Use Headbutt!"

As he went to charge in, Adam nodded, "CLAMP!"

Suddenly, Huntail sank its teeth into Boldore. Boldore yelled as he was unable to move from his teeth. Adam looked at her sternly, "Now take this! Hydro Pump!"

Gallons of water came out of Huntail, drenching Boldore. Boldore yelled as he was soaked from the attack. He landed on the ground and then fell to the ground. Sally stood there in response.

"Boldore is unable to battle. Huntail wins. The winner goes to Champion Adam Lecter!"

"NO!" said Sally, looking at Adam, "How dare you do this to me?"

Adam sighed as he turned to Melody. Melody stepped down and looked at Sally, "Sally, you need to take a chill pill."

"I WILL NOT DO THAT!" said Sally, "I DESERVE TO BE CHAMPION!"

Melody looked at him, "But, Sally… do you know how much drama you caused since last night? You almost got us kicked out of the club, you put a recording of us morphing and threatening that if Adam didn't battle you, you would make it public… and you slept with him for… his good looks?"

Sally looked at him and then her, "So, what if I did? It meant nothing to me."

"Yeah, I figured that," said Melody, "But, you hurt Adam. You completely crushed him. No wonder when he first met us he was so egocentric… I never saw a side of him like this before until now. You know he has changed so much because he met me and my friends? Nothing affected him until now. You are a little disturbance that Adam DOESN'T need."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sally.

Melody stood there silently. She then looked up at her, "Grow up."

Sally stood there in shock. Melody nodded, "Grow up, shut up and get over it. Adam is not coming back for you anymore. Adam has other plans. Just because he's Hoenn League Champion doesn't mean you treat him like crap! Humans and Pokémon have feelings. You just don't get it, do you?"

Sally looked at her and then turned around. She walked away. Adam looked at Melody as he turned toward her, "Why did you say that?"

Melody sighed, "Sally is immature and she needs to move on. That's why I said what I said."

Adam smiled as he punched Melody in the shoulder. As they went to leave, they heard the sound of their phones going off. Melody picked up her Samuraizer, "Yes… great! We'll be there!"

Adam turned around, "Don't tell me."

Melody nodded as she dragged Adam back to the center of town. Sally stood there in response as she turned away, "Ha, good riddance, Adam."

* * *

><p>Adam and Emily were running toward the center of town, where they met up with the others. The rangers stopped as they saw a tower explode. Spintopper flew out as he landed on his feet. He then turned around, seeing the Samurai Rangers. Adam looked at Spintopper, "You know how much property damage that's going to cost you?"<p>

"Like I'm going to pay for it," said Spintopper.

"Technically, you will!" said Adam, taking out his iSamuraizer, "Rangers, shall we?"

Henry nodded, taking out his Samuarizer.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Transforming, the rangers took out their blades.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

Spintopper turned around and snapped his fingers, "I am going to win!"

Henry laughed, "Yeah, right!"

He jumped up and landed on the ground with his Samurai Saber. Spintopper screeched as he was cut by Henry. Turner and Jordan jumped up and slashed him on both sides. Next, Melody raised her sword and slashed his stomach. Spintopper then turned around as Melody and Adam stabbed him. Spintopper yelled as he landed on the ground.

"DAMN YOU!"

He jumped up and started spinning. The rangers yelled as they were all hit by the attack. Melody screamed as she flew toward the cement. Adam, who was also flying this way grabbed her. Adam landed on the ground with Melody on top.

"Thanks," said Melody.

"No problem," said Adam, looking at Spintopper. He noticed something shiny from the sky. A metallic piece was on the top of his head, "Melody, I have a question…"

"I have an answer," said Melody.

"If you and I were able to upgrade our powers and use his metallic tip as a lightning rod, would it be able to paralyze?" asked Adam, getting up. Melody turned to Adam, "I never thought of that. Henry!"

Henry turned to Melody. Melody walked over toward him, "I'm requesting permission to use the Super Samuraizer!"

The rangers looked at Melody. Melody nodded. Henry reached for his belt. The Super Samuraizer appeared as he gave it to Melody, "You got a plan, don't you?"

"Yep," said Melody. Adam nodded as he took out his Aggron Disk, "Let's do it!"

Immediately, Adam spun the Aggron Disk. A metallic wave of energy appeared as a silver armored vest appeared on Adam. It had spikes protruding on its back as well as the sides of the vest. A golden Poké Ball appeared on the right side of his vest.

"Gold Samurai Ranger: Metallic Mode!"

"Super Samurai Mode!" yelled Melody.

Pressing the button, a yellow aura surrounded Melody as the device released a dark opal vest. Crashing down on to Melody, Melody had the opal vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. She had a golden line around the vest. She also had a opal and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

"Yellow Super Samurai Ranger, ready!" yelled Melody.

As Spintopper started spinning, Adam took out his saber, and raised it to the sky. As he jumped up, he released a metallic Flash Cannon. Spintopper yelled as he was spinning around slowly. Melody nodded as she released an electric bolt to the sky. The bolt then came down on Spintopper. Spintopper yelled as he was electrocuted.

"No way," said Leona, "Melody was able to paralyze Spintopper!"

Melody nodded as she took out her Manectric Disk, "Manectric Disk, set!"

Placing it in the Super Samuraizer, a dark background appeared. They were in the woods with rain coming down. Lighting was striking from either side. As Spintopper turned around afraid, Melody's blade began to glow bright yellow.

"Super Samuraizer, Super Thunder Strike!"

Melody swung the saber straight through Spintopper. Spintopper yelled as the background disappeared. Yellow sparks flew out as Melody landed on the ground. An explosion appeared in front of her. Adam looked at Melody, "You did it!"

"I couldn't take it anymore," said Melody, looking at Adam. Melody turned around as she took out her Union Disk, "Besides, I think I know what it's time for."

Immediately, Spintopper began to grow ten times bigger. Melody and Adam looked at each other. The other rangers nodded as she placed the Union Disk in the Super Samuraizer.

"True Samurai Gattai!" yelled Melody.

"Aggron Zord," said Adam, "Metallic Battle Mode!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

Immediately, the tail of the Aggron detached into a sword. The hands grew longer as the Aggron caught the saber, which was gold and silver throughout the whole blade. The Aggron's feet enlarged as the Aggron Zord grew taller. The head of the Aggron flipped forward as a human head appeared. A steel helmet appeared above its head. Spikes grew out of it as Adam stood ready to battle.

"Aggron Zord: Battle Mode!"

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

Spintopper laughed as he went to spin. The Aggron Zord stood in response. It began to glow bright silver, emanating an Iron Defense attack. Spintopper landed on the ground and continued. A red aura surrounded it as the Aggron Zord and the Samurai Battlezord were struck with it. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground with the Megazords.

"I got it," said Adam, "Aggron, Flash Cannon!"

Immediately, the Aggron Zord released a Flash Cannon. Spintopper yelled as he was blinded by the attack. Adam turned to Melody and Henry, "Guys, let's combine!"

Henry nodded as he threw the Ultrazord Disk to Melody, "Ultrazord Disk, set!"

Melody spun the Super Samuraizer, "Mega Samurai Gattai!"

Immediately, the Walrein Zord stood there. The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

Spintopper laughed, "Allow me to destroy it!"

As he went to spin, the Samurai Ultrazord moved forward. As he moved forward, the Samurai Ultrazord pushed on. The Samurai Ultrazord knocked out his spinning technique. Spintopper yelled as he landed on the ground.

"The Finisher!" yelled Henry. Immediately, the rangers took out their morphers and began to draw their Symbol Power:

コータス (Torkoal)

ペルシアン (Persian)

トドゼルガ (Walrein)

ボーマンダ (Salamence)

キングドラ (Kingdra)

ジーランス (Relicanth)

ライボルト (Manectric)

トロピウス (Tropius)

ヘラクロス (Heracross)

ソルロック (Solrock)

サマヨール (Dusclops)

シザリガー (Crawdaunt)

ボスゴドラ (Aggron)

Spintopper looked at them as golden sparkles surrounded him. The Great Samurai Saber was charged with the power of the thirteen origami zords.

"Great Samurai Saber, Symbol Power Blast!" yelled Melody.

Immediately, a white beam came from the handle to the tip of the blade. The blade then struck out as it locked on its target. The back of the Torkoal increased firepower to the Battle Cruiser which increased power going to the Salamence and then up to the Walrein. The energy then went through the main portion. Instantly, a golden beam of energy appeared. Spintopper yelled as the beam went through him. Screaming, he felt himself disintegrate into the air. The Samurai Ultrazord stood down.

"Victory Clap!" said Adam.

The rangers nodded as they clapped their hands. Adam turned to Melody, "Melody?"

Melody nodded, "Of course. This chapter has come to a close!"

Adam nodded in response, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Jordan, Melody, and Adam were sitting at the dock of Lilycove Harbor. Adam sighed as he looked at Melody and Jordan, "I'm so happy she took the video down… and I am happy she left Lilycove City."

Melody smiled, "Yep. I'm happy too."

Jordan nodded, "I'm happy this drama is over. There's so much drama that Sally brought on us. Sally opened up a lot of skeletons in the closet I didn't need to know."

Adam sighed, "Well, I've always learned that sometimes you don't want your questions answered. It could be quite disturbing."

Melody nodded, "She's definitely is."

Adam smiled, "Thank you Melody. She needed to hear that from someone else. She wouldn't listen to me."

Melody smiled, "What are friends for?"

Melody and Adam shook their hands. Jordan chuckled as he sat down in between them with his Samuraizer, "CHEESE!"

SNAP!

Pictures of the three of them were now in Jordan's Samuraizer.

_**Adam and Melody have developed a stronger bond by looking out for each other. Even though Adam's past was brought out. The rangers were still able to accept him as a friend and formidable ally. To prove it, Melody decided to defend his honor. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 36 ends here! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Turner: Are you complimenting me?**

**Jordan: Shut up, Turner…**

**Henry: What is with you?**

**Jordan: We're glued together… great.**

**Turner: This feels weird… can we get them off of us?**

**Melody: Not till we kill the Fallen Commander**

**Jordan and Turner: Great!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 37: Stuck Like Glue**

**Jordan: Let's show them our new combination!**

**Turner: Agreed!**

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah… Adam's sensitive side comes out. I thought it would be time to do something like this. I hope you guys are happy with the chapters and I hope that the next three chapters swing by. I want to get to something cool… Speaking of cool… I have three promos for you. See ya next update!

**Please review if you have any feedback regarding to the plot… I know I kind of threw some things here and there but that's what happens when you try to come up with something on your own. **

**PROMO #1**

**COMING SOON TO POKE RANGERS SAMURAI… **

**Henry: So, guys… we are on a vacation in Kanto!  
><strong>

**Jordan: Sweet, we can go to the Indigo Plateau! **

**Adam: Nice! I can visit Lance! **

**Tom: Well, if it isn't a very lucky lady!**

**Leona: (looks at him) Excuse me? I'm not a girl to be toyed with. I will chop your finger off.**

**Tom: I already have four on this hand… (smiles)**

**Leona: Oh give me a break!**

**Merquias: Oh look, Ultranite, let's destroy them!**

**Dama: Why is the Fallen teaming up with Lutemecia?**

**Ben: There must be something…**

**Melody: Well, I'll be damned.**

**Kaine: What?**

**Jordan: The Sangre River is seeping into Kanto.**

**Mira: Sangre River?**

**Merquias: This is going to be epic!**

**Henry: And you are dealing with 11 Rangers. So, why don't you sit back, relax, and watch as we ruin your plans?**

**Merquias and Ultranite: ATTACK!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 40 and 41: Battle of the Elements… coming soon. **

**PROMO #2**

**This summer on Poké Rangers Samurai…**

**Henry: Greta… I think it's time we tell them.**

**Greta: … Are you ready?**

**Henry: They need to know. Especially, since she's on her way.**

**Sangrexa is able to come to Earth. Ultranite decides to put a crack in the region. The rangers are in a fix with the rest of the Fallen. Henry battles Romnite for the final time and… someone comes into play which solves EVERYONE'S answer.**

**?: Red Samurai Ranger, Ready!**

**Turner: Henry… who's that?**

**Leona: Henry?**

**Jordan: Henry, is there something we should know?**

**Melody: Henry, what's going on?**

**Adam: I want an explanation.**

**It will all lead down to… the final battle. Join us for the next 15 episodes. All of your questions will be answered. Romances will bloom. Blood will spill and it will come down to the final battle between Sangrexa and the Poké Rangers in the Season Finale! Don't miss a single thing as the rangers deal with the ultimate battle on Poké Rangers Samurai!  
><strong>

**PROMO #3**

**Hoenn is a sacred region devoted to Rayquaza. Hence, since Bandstand destroyed Metallica, Princess Fiona (the Yellow Bandstand Ranger) was able to make a connection between Earth and the Kingdom. She sends down six rangers to investigate a threat that was uprising. Suddenly, someone severed the connection. The six rangers are on their own as they try to find out who attacked the kingdom and save the world from aliens to demons to machines… Will they be able to find a connection and stop this foe from taking over the world? **

**Two Rangers of the Sky**

**Two Rangers of the Earth**

**Two Rangers of the Sea…**

**Together, the six rangers are devoted to protecting the Earth using heavenly invocations, and defeating the forces of evil. They are…**

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force**

**Coming July 2012**


	37. Stuck Like Glue

A/N: Here's Chapter 37…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Leona's disk starts glowing and the rangers wind up in Sunnydale where they meet Buffy, a vampire slayer and the other members of the Scooby Gang. The rangers defeat the monster that tried to revive the Master and other vampires. After that, Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. After that, Adam and the other rangers learn of the two lost Origami: the Salamence and the Walrein. Adam, Greta, and Earl steal the Salamence Origami. However, Adam gave it to Henry. Immediately, Henry unleashes Dragon Power as he saves Adam, Greta, and Earl, causing a mini-fateful war. In the end, Salamence Samurai Megazord destroyed the Fallen. They then learn of the Walrein Zord, which Glacia was guarding. Ultranite uses Glacia and unleashes the beast. The rangers use Melody's plan to find it. In the end, Henry was able to use the Walrein Zord and defeat Woodrose with the Walrein Battlezord. After that, Leona meets up with her brother Lionel. He wants Leona to be in his movie. After refusing, they both get into an argument which led to a duel with Ultranite. Leona showed Lionel why she couldn't. At the end Lionel leaves, leaving Leona to save the world. Turner begins to feel upset as he deals with Parker and the Lilycove Festival. The rangers deal with Skarffles, who eats Turner's Samuraizer. So, while the rangers deal with a plan, Turner helps Parker. However, it was worth the wait for Turner was able to bring all 13 Origami together, becoming the Samurai Ultrazord. The Samurai Ultrazord destroys Skarffles and things are back to normal. After that, the rangers meet Sally, who was Adam's old flame. Adam tells them about their escapades, which hurt him. Melody, understanding, decides to confront her with Adam. Melody and Adam face Spintopper by using Super Samurai Mode. Later, Jordan, Melody, and Adam spend time by taking a couple of photos of the three of them. Find out what happens next!_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful afternoon in the Sasuke-Sakura House as Jordan was laying on the ground with Samuraizer in hand. He looked up to see Turner, who's hair was still wet from the shower he just took.<p>

"Ah, that's so refreshing," said Turner.

Jordan nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

Turner looked at him, "You need to stop trolling me."

Jordan sighed as he looked at Turner. Turner's face was relaxed with a grin going from ear to ear, "And what if I don't?"

"I'll throw you in the new pool that Greta ordered," said Turner, looking at him. Jordan laughed as he looked at Turner, "Yeah, right."

Turner reached for Jordan. Jordan quickly started running with Turner racing him from behind. Henry, Melody, and Leona were sitting down together as they looked at each other. Greta giggled as she was talking on the phone, "Okay, Earl. I was wondering if you wanted to drop by. Okay, thank you. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she walked toward Henry and the others, "So, what's with Turner and Jordan lately?"

"They've been supposedly training together, dancing together, even playing video games," said Leona, "It seems to me that they are in synch."

"In synch?" asked Melody, laughing, "I don't know. Let's check their fighting skill."

Leona looked at Melody, "Oh come on. You don't think so?"

Melody shrugged, "Well, Jordan did get better. Turner has gotten better too. I don't know where the link is between them to make them equal."

Henry looked at Melody, "I don't know. I think Turner has started to open up since we first met together."

Greta nodded, "Well, you guys have all grown. I'm so proud of you we got this far. I wonder how long it's going to take Sangrexa to finally surrender."

"Probably never," said Henry, chuckling. He turned toward the sound of the alarm. The rangers looked at the map. Henry quickly picked up his Samuraizer and pressed a button, "Adam, meet us at the Lilycove Art Museum."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

People started screaming as buildings exploded around the Lilycove Art Museum. On top, a creature appeared. He was laughing as he was looking at them. He was completely made out of Muk. It also had a black Seviper like head with black and green spikes all over the place.

"I am happy," he said, laughing.

"Great, we will be when you're dead!"

The creature turned around as the Samurai Rangers appeared. The creature laughed, "You guys plan to destroy the great Gluck? I dare you!"

Jordan turned to Turner. Turner nodded. The rangers took out their Samurai Sabers and jumped up to attack Gluck. Gluck laughed as he blocked their moves with his hands. He then pushed them on the ground. Turner and Jordan yelled as they landed on the ground. Gluck then released purple goo. Turner and Jordan's hands were caught with it. It hardened into a Seviper's face with red fangs on it.

"Ew," said Turner, "What's this?"

"It's some type of glue," said Jordan, trying to remove the fang. Gluck laughed as he released another piece of goo. Jordan and Turner yelled as the goo got on their other set of hands. Henry and the others stood there as they are fighting with each other.

"We're glued together!" said Turner, "NO!"

"Damn it!" said Jordan.

Gluck laughed, "Yes! You two are stuck like glue. Correction, you are glued together. Deal with it! You won't be able to defeat me. I am the key to being unglued!"

Henry turned to Leona and Melody. They started rushing toward Gluck. Gluck turned around and released lightning bolts. The rangers yelled as they were hit by the attack. Gluck laughed as he looked at them, "This is so amazing!"

Suddenly, he felt a beam of metallic energy hit him. He turned around as he saw Adam in metallic armor with his Shadow Blade aimed directly at him, "What are your plans?"

"Destroy you… Destroy the world!" said Gluck.

Adam laughed, "Okay, Shadow Blade!"

Suddenly, the blade transformed to a metallic saber. Gluck laughed as he disappeared into the cracks before Adam could strike. Adam grumbled as he threw his Shadow Blade on the ground. A golden aura surrounded him as he unmorphed.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Adam.

The other rangers nodded as they unmorphed. They noticed Turner and Jordan trying to pull away from the glue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Stuck Like Glue<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #37: The Epic Glue Battle**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #11: A Sticky Situation**_

* * *

><p>"You ran away?" asked Kilocto. He raised his staff and smacked Gluck on the head. Gluck yelled as he rubbed his head, "Why?"<p>

"I was caught by some people," said Gluck. Sangrexa looked up and then turned to Gluck, "You know, those who work for me die if they don't do what I ask them to do."

Gluck grumbled as Sangrexa took out his blade, "Say your prayers."

Suddenly, Ramnite blocked Sangrexa's saber. Sangrexa turned around, "Ramnite, step aside."

"Hold it," said Ramnite, turning to Sangrexa and then at Gluck, "I guess you didn't hear the good news. He disabled the Blue and Green Samurai Rangers."

"Blue and Green? Disabled?" asked Sangrexa, looking at Ramnite, "No one informed me of this!"

"Yep," said Gluck. He put his hands together, "They are glued together with special goo that is in my body."

Kilocto turned to Ramnite and then Sangrexa. He then looked at Gluck, "Gluck, maybe you should glue everyone together with your ability instead of blowing up buildings."

Gluck smiled as he looked at Kilocto, "Why Kilocto, I never thought of that."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Earl walked into the house. He turned toward Greta and the other rangers. Then, he noticed Jordan and Turner sitting on the ground with their hands spread out, still glued together.

"Let me guess, Gluck glued you," said Earl.

"Yep," said Turner, "And now we are going to see if we can cut it."

Henry nodded. He took out his Samurai Saber. Adam took out his Shadow Blade. The blades were aimed for the goo. Turner and Jordan looked at each other as they gulped. Henry and Adam raised their blades at the exact same time. When they cut, the four rangers yelled as they were electrocuted. Henry and Adam flew backwards as they landed on the ground.

"No way," said Melody.

"Unfortunately, that is Gluck's special technique," said Earl, sitting down, "Greta, what do you think?"

Greta sighed as she looked at the two rangers, "Guys, I'm sorry but you can't fight."

Turner and Jordan looked at each other and then at Greta, "WHAT?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah. This isn't going to work well."

Turner looked at Jordan. Jordan sighed as he got up, "We'll show you! Leona!"

Leona looked at Henry, "Do I really need to? This isn't going to work."

Henry sighed as he looked at Leona. Leona nodded as she took out a kendo stick from the wall, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

Adam, Henry, and Melody were sitting outside in the training area. Jordan and Turner had their hands on a kendo stick while Leona had her own. Turner looked at Jordan, "Go to the right!"

"Go forward!" said Jordan, "Stepping to the right is child's play."

"Shut up and listen to me!" said Turner.

"No?" asked Jordan, looking at Turner. Leona sighed as she went to make the first move. Turner moved to the right, causing Jordan to be hit by Leona's stick. Jordan and Turner start arguing as they are rolling around the ground. Melody turned to Adam as she observed this whole thing happening, "This isn't working."

"Yup. Shall we break the fight?" asked Adam.

Henry nodded. Adam and Melody got up from the porch and pulled them away. Turner turned to Adam and Jordan turned to Melody.

"Okay, that just proved Greta and Henry's point right there," said Melody.

"What are you saying Melody? Are we unfit to fight Gluck?" asked Jordan.

Melody nodded, "YES!"

Jordan and Turner looked at Melody. Melody put her hands on her hips. Henry walked toward the two of them, "You are fighting yourselves. I would stop."

"We might not be able to fight with a saber," said Turner, "But, we can use Symbol Power brush strokes."

"Yeah!" said Jordan, taking out his Samuraizer. The rangers turned their Samuraizers into paintbrushes as they went toward an easel and a canvas. Turner and Jordan started stroking their symbols. They made the first stroke. As Jordan went to do his second stroke, he bumped his hand into Turner's face. Turner lost focus and marked Jordan's shirt. Jordan and Turner started stroking each other with symbols. Immediately, water emerged all over Jordan's clothes and Turner's hair was a mess. They crashed their bodies and landed on the ground.

"This is hopeless," said Adam, "Maybe you guys should do around the housework. Take out the trash!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

Turner and Jordan were carrying a big black trash bag full of trash. Jordan and Turner stepped carefully. Jordan, unaware of the step, yelled as he landed on the ground. Turner landed on top of the garbage bag. The bag popped as all of the trash appeared all over them. Greta shook her head as she walked toward them.

"You guys are giving me a headache," she said, "I have had enough! GET OUT!"

Turner and Jordan looked at Greta. Greta never got this angry before. Greta sighed, "Please leave before I get really angry! Actually, you know what?"

She reached for her waist pocket. She took out a white piece of paper, "GO SHOPPING!"

Turner and Jordan sighed as they looked at Greta. Greta threw them a couple of recycle bags. The two rangers nodded as they reached for the exit.

"You know what?" asked Jordan, looking at Turner, "How can we be useful if we can't take out the trash, fight, or even use our own element power?"

Turner said nothing as they walked together toward the grocery store with recycling bags in hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Gluck was standing outside of the Lilycove City School District. Releasing goo, people were trapped all over the place. He laughed as he continued. People screamed more as goo was released.

"If I keep in hiding like this, the whole city will fall under my glue!" he said, laughing.

He was strolling down the streets as he saw every living thing glued together or to inanimate objects.

"Turner," said Jordan, "Do you see what's going on?"

Jordan turned around. He noticed people were laughing at them as they were walking together with their hands glued together. Jordan laughed, "It's a psychological test. Yeah, it's funny. We all know."

Turner laughed, "Or something else."

"Like what?" asked Jordan.

Jordan gulped as Turner clenched his hands with his. Jordan looked at Turner angrily as they started dancing down the streets of Lilycove with recycling bags in hand. Jordan tried to stop, but Turner kept on going down the street, twirling Jordan around.

"Really?" asked Jordan.

"Yep," said Turner, "Come on, if people think we were just practicing our dance moves, it would be great."

"You could've asked me before you squeezed my hands," said Jordan, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Turner and Jordan were struggling with five recycle bags. Jordan stopped moving, but Turner tried walking more. Jordan looked at him as they landed on the ground. Luckily, no bread or anything squishy was in any of the bags.

"Ow," said Turner, looking at Jordan, "I'm sorry, Jordan."

Jordan looked at Turner. Turner sighed as he looked at him with guilt. Jordan nodded in response, "I'm sorry too. We should have thought of another way to solve this issue."

He then noticed a shopping cart. Jordan smiled as he looked at Turner. Turner smiled as Jordan got in the cart with the recycling bags. Turner pushed the carriage as Jordan stood there in response. As they were going through the middle of Lilycove City, Turner turned to Jordan, "May I say something?"

"If it's to switch, the answer is no," said Jordan.

"No," said Turner, "You are very creative."

Jordan smiled, "Well, since you are stronger than me, I got to be creative."

Turner laughed, "Stop complimenting me."

Jordan looked at him, "Again, you think I'm complementing you. I am dissing myself because I know I'm not as good as you."

Turner sighed. He rolled his eyes and turned to Jordan, "Jordan, you will be good as me in good time."

He then stopped. Turner grumbled as he looked around. They were in a park like setting. Jordan looked at him. Turner's face was grumbling even more as he saw a white house with the words "Restrooms" in big red letters.

"Jordan, I hope you can cover your eyes," said Turner.

Jordan turned around. He noticed the sign, "WHAT?"

"Yep. Got to go pee," said Turner, looking at Jordan. Turner pushed the cart as fast as he could. Jordan rolled his eyes, "SAVE ME!"

Turner laughed. Jordan looked at him as they rushed into the bathroom. Jordan grumbled as he screamed, which bellowed throughout the whole entire stall.

* * *

><p>One minute later…<p>

"I thought about switching," said Jordan, "You can keep pushing. You just scarred me for life."

Turner chuckled, "Payback for trying to pull pranks on me."

"Shut your trap," said Jordan, laughing. The two rangers started laughing as they walked toward the beach. Turner sighed as he looked at Jordan, "You know, Jordan…"

Jordan turned around, looking at him, "Yeah?"

"Jordan, you are so creative," said Turner, "I wish I had your skills."

Jordan chuckled, "Sometimes, you need to be in order to get to where you want to be. Turner, I got to since you are a natural at this."

"Are you complimenting me?" asked Turner, looking at Jordan. Jordan nodded as he looked at Turner. Turner chuckled as he looked at him, "Well, what do you expect?"

The two rangers laughed as they were looking at the waves. However, their thoughts were interrupted as they saw the Samurai Rangers running across the beach, waving at them as they were running past them. Turner turned around as he saw people and Pokémon glued on the top. Turner quickly got up with Jordan being dragged up.

"What's up?" asked Jordan.

"Apparently, Gluck has not learned his lesson," said Turner, "Jordan, we need to work together. Can we be in synch?"

Jordan laughed, "Of course we can."

Turner and Jordan started running as fast as they could toward the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Gluck laughed as he kept firing shots of hot goo all over the city of Lilycove. People were trapped in buildings, some Pokémon were trapped together, and there were a lot of people and Pokémon stuck to buildings. Gluck laughed as he twirled around.

"Feel the power of my goo!" he said.

"That's just disgusting!"

Gluck turned around. He saw Adam, Henry, Leona, and Melody with their swords drawn. They were on the boardwalk next to the ocean.

"That's as far as you go!" said Henry.

"We'll show you how serious we can be," said Leona.

"You are going to pay to what you did to these people!" said Melody, gripping the saber.

Gluck laughed as he started running up the stairs toward the mainland. As the other rangers followed, they soon tripped and fell. Leona turned around as she saw her feet stuck to the ground.

"Guys! My feet are stuck!" said Leona.

"I think we realized that," said Henry, trying to struggle.

"Yep," said Gluck, "You stepped right into my trap. You guys are all GLUED!"

Gluck laughed as he released more purple goo. The rangers yelled as they were now concealed in a big ball of glue. Gluck kept laughing hysterically as he was walking away from them, "Losers. Now, to make Lilycove City: Glue City!"

As he went to glue everything else, Jordan and Turner walked carefully over toward the battlefield. Turner turned to Jordan in response, "They are in a stick situation."

"Yep," said Jordan, looking at Turner, "Shall we?"

Turner nodded. Jordan turned around as he saw a shopping cart that was at the railing. Jordan and Turner ran over and grabbed the cart. They went down the stairs with the cart and turned around seeing Gluck shoot glue all over the buildings. Turner and Jordan nodded as they shoved the cart forward at high velocity. Gluck yelled as he landed on the ground. He looked to his right as he saw Turner and Jordan.

"Oh look, it's the glued couple," said Gluck.

"Like we care," said Jordan, taking out Turner's samuraizer from his pocket. Turner nodded, reaching for Jordan's Samuraizer, "And now, it's time for synergy. Shall we Turner?"

"Agreed," said Turner.

"Let's Samuraize!"

Turner carefully wrote his kanji symbol without resistance at the same time as Jordan did his. They did a 180 and struck the symbols, transforming into their ranger forms. The two of them jumped up and kicked Gluck in the stomach. Turner jumped up and fell backwards. He did a handstand as Jordan swung with the hands and kicked Gluck in the stomach. Gluck stumbled backwards. Turner and Jordan started jabbing the creature in the stomach. They kicked him in the face. Gluck screamed as he landed on the ground. As he took out a purple blade, he raised it to the sky.

"Windmill Variation Attack 1!"

Jordan flipped outward, letting Turner hold him up. Like a windwill, Jordan kicked him three to five times. Gluck screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Windmill Variation Attack 2!"

Immediately, Turner held him as Jordan jumped up and stretched out. Turner dragged him around like a rag doll, doing a complete circle. Gluck was hit over and over again as he landed on the ground. As Gluck started grumbling, Turner took out his Samuraizer and created a symbol attack. Water started rising from the ground as he looked at Jordan. Jordan nodded.

"Aqua Jet Kick!"

As they were riding a wave, the wave subsided as they jumped up and kicked Gluck in the face.

"Why are you attacking me like that?" asked Gluck, shooting purple goo. The rangers dodged the attack. Turner and Jordan took out their Samurai Sabers.

"If you think that's all we can do…," said Jordan.

"That's just one part!" said Turner.

The two rangers charged up toward him as they were swinging their sabers. Gluck yelled as he kept ducking and dodging from the attack. Turner and Jordan kicked Gluck and slashed them, spinning around in a complete circle. As Gluck yelled, he grabbed them. Turner lifted him above his head. Jordan took out the Feather Fan and pressed a button. A green burst of wind pushed him into the sky. Turner took out his Hydro Bow.

"Bye!"

Pulling the arrows, the arrows were released, impaling Gluck. Gluck screamed as he exploded in response. Turner and Jordan sighed as the purple handcuffs disappeared. They broke apart as they saw the glue disappear. Henry and the others rushed over toward them.

"Not bad," said Henry, "You guys worked very well."

Jordan and Turner looked at each other and then turned away. They then turned around as they saw Gluck materialize into a bigger creature. He screamed as he looked at the two rangers.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me!" yelled Gluck.

Suddenly, there was a massize blast of ice coming at him. He turned around as he saw the Walrein Zord appear.

"The Walrein!" yelled Jordan.

Henry smiled as he looked at Jordan, "Leave it to me!"

"Need help?" asked Adam.

"Of course!" said Henry.

Adam smiled as he took out the Crawdaunt Disk, "Crawdaunt Zord, let's go!"

Placing it on his iSamuraizer, the Crawdaunt Zord materialized. The two rangers jumped into their respecting zords. Adam placed his Shadow Saber in the cockpit, "Crabhammer!"

Immediately, the Crawdaunt Zord started hammering Gluck repeatedly. Gluck yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Let's get the Aggron Zord out!" said Henry.

"Right!" said Adam, pressing the button, "Aggron Zord, appear!"

Immediately, the three zords stood together.

"Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared.

Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a black label that said 'North' on it.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Adam.

Instantly, the Dusclops split into parts. The chest armor appeared on the Crawdaunt as well as the back. The arms and legs were also armored parts and the head appeared on top of the head of the Crawdaunt Battlezord.

"Dusclops Battlezord, armed for battle!"

Immediately, the tail of the Aggron detached into a sword. The hands grew longer as the Aggron caught the saber, which was gold and silver throughout the whole blade. The Aggron's feet enlarged as the Aggron Zord grew taller. The head of the Aggron flipped forward as a human head appeared. A steel helmet appeared above its head. Spikes grew out of it as Adam stood ready to battle.

"Aggron Zord: Battle Mode!"

The Walrein Zord roared as it jumped in the air. The bottom half of the Walrein stretched out. The metal parts that connect the top half and the bottom half were visible. The tail broke off from the back. The head of the Walrein moved downward, making the torso. The back legs of the Walrein transformed into a human feet while the front legs lengthened and became arms. A human head appeared as the tail connected to the back of the head.

"Walrein Battlezord, Ready to Battle!"

Jordan, Turner, Leona, and Melody looked at each other and then sat down as they watched the battle commence.

"This is a piece of shit!" said Gluck, shooting electric beams. The three Battlezords started moving toward Gluck. Gluck got so angry, that a purple aura surrounded him. He began to release more purple goo.

"Blizzard Beam!" yelled Henry.

Immediately, a blast of ice came out of the Walrein Battlezord, hitting Gluck in the face. Gluck turned around as he saw the Shadow Blade come across Gluck in the stomach. Finally, a blast of silver light shot Gluck as the Aggron Zord started shooting metallic beams. Gluck landed on the ground with bruises on his body. Henry took out his Samurai Saber.

"Let's end this!" said Adam.

"Walrein Blaster!" yelled Henry.

A blaster popped out of its right leg. Beams came out as Gluck was hit hard with the attack. Henry then took out his saber and spun the disk.

"Now, the finisher!" said Henry, "Walrein Battlezord, Blizzard Beam!"

Immediately, the Walrein's face began to charge up. The Walrein Blaster began to charge up. Gluck gulped as he started running away. Two cyan beams came out of the Walrein Battlezord. He screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion appeared as he landed on the ground. Another explosion appeared as the Walrein Battlezord turned around.

"This chapter comes to a close!" said Henry, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Turner turned on some rap music on as he grabbed his backpack. Opening it, he began to put some clothes in as well as his books. He turned around as he noticed Jordan, walking into his room.

"Hey," said Jordan, looking at the backpack, "Oh, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing. Aren't we going to Cinnabar Island?" asked Turner.

Jordan looked at him and then turned to Turner, "We're going to Kanto?"

Turner nodded, "You forgot, didn't you?"

Jordan laughed as he scratched his head. He turned toward Turner, "I guess because of everything going on, I must've forgot."

Turner sighed, "Well, go get packing!"

Jordan chuckled. As he turned away, he noticed Henry and the others outside Turner's door. Turner and Jordan looked at each other as Henry laughed a little bit.

"You guys act like an old couple," said Henry, smiling.

"Thanks," said Turner, looking at Henry with a smile on his face. Jordan turned around as he walked up toward the exit. Melody pushed him back, "So, if Jordan is the guy in the relationship… what does that make Turner?"

Turner and Jordan looked at each other, "What does that mean?"

"Well, we thought you were going to kill each other," said Adam, "However, watching you guys move like that was kind of cool."

Leona laughed, "It was hot to us. You guys have some sexy moves."

Jordan grumbled a little bit, "Leona… just no."

_**One plus one may equal two… but when you use synergy… it equals three. Turner and Jordan used that and have developed a stronger bond together as both friends and Poké Rangers. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 37 ends here!**_

As Jordan walked away from the conversation, Melody and Leona started to troll him as he went to get packing for their vacation.

"Jordan and Turner…," said Leona and Melody, starting to sing.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter…<strong>

**Jordan: We're Going to Kanto?**

**Greta: Yep! **

**Rangers: YES!**

**Melody: Hey guys, why is there a militia outside?**

**Turner: Oh my, the Fallen Soldiers went from sabers to…**

**Adam: Automatic Weaponry?**

**Leona: I'm scared…**

**Greta: This should help.**

**Henry: Samurai Bazooka! **

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 38: Target Practice**

**Rangers: Ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: How about that? A chapter with Jordan and Turner, right? They finally get along! I think it was great to write this… it was about time, right? Well, Chapters 38-41 will be dealing with a vacation arc. Chapter 38 they will be in Mossdeep Island and then the rest of the three chapters will be in Kanto. So, yeah, you guys will be in for a real treat.

See ya next update!


	38. Target Practice

A/N: Here's Chapter 38…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Turner and Melody went undercover when Puppetania decides to take over the school. Turner and Melody immediately expose the power of Puppetania and Turner defeats him. After that, Adam and the other rangers learn of the two lost Origami: the Salamence and the Walrein. Adam, Greta, and Earl steal the Salamence Origami. However, Adam gave it to Henry. Immediately, Henry unleashes Dragon Power as he saves Adam, Greta, and Earl, causing a mini-fateful war. In the end, Salamence Samurai Megazord destroyed the Fallen. They then learn of the Walrein Zord, which Glacia was guarding. Ultranite uses Glacia and unleashes the beast. The rangers use Melody's plan to find it. In the end, Henry was able to use the Walrein Zord and defeat Woodrose with the Walrein Battlezord. After that, Leona meets up with her brother Lionel. He wants Leona to be in his movie. After refusing, they both get into an argument which led to a duel with Ultranite. Leona showed Lionel why she couldn't. At the end Lionel leaves, leaving Leona to save the world. Turner begins to feel upset as he deals with Parker and the Lilycove Festival. The rangers deal with Skarffles, who eats Turner's Samuraizer. So, while the rangers deal with a plan, Turner helps Parker. However, it was worth the wait for Turner was able to bring all 13 Origami together, becoming the Samurai Ultrazord. The Samurai Ultrazord destroys Skarffles and things are back to normal. After that, the rangers meet Sally, who was Adam's old flame. Adam tells them about their escapades, which hurt him. Melody, understanding, decides to confront her with Adam. Melody and Adam face Spintopper by using Super Samurai Mode. Later, Jordan, Melody, and Adam spend time by taking a couple of photos of the three of them. After that, Turner and Jordan are glued together by a creature. When the rangers are glued together, Turner and Jordan worked in synch. After Gluck got destroyed, they set course for Kanto! Find out what happens next!_

* * *

><p>"Ah," said Greta.<p>

She put her feet up as she was sitting on the chair. Drinking a glass of green tea, she was happy to find out that the rangers are on vacation. They were going to go to Kanto for a few days just for a little vacation before things got worse. As she turned on the television, she heard the phone ring next to her. She picked up the phone and pressed the little green button on the phone.

"Hello?" asked Greta, "Oh hi Glacia! The Samurai Rangers are heading to Mossdeep Island for their little mini-vacation…. Oh really?... Well, they won't be leaving for Cinnabar until the end of the night… Yes, I will see it gets to them!"

Greta hung up the phone. She climbed out of the chair and walked outside toward the kitchen. As she walked toward the kitchen, she grabbed the keys that were in the cupboard.

"I'm sure the rangers will need a parting gift… just in case there's a problem," said Greta.

Meanwhile…

"Ah," said Henry, looking at the ocean. The Samurai Rangers were on the boat en route to Mossdeep City. He was wearing a new red sweatshirt with a zipper that went down. His t-shirt with the Fantastic Four on it was exposed for the whole world to see. He wore crimson jeans and white sneakers. The sun was shining on them as Leona put a book on her face, "What?"

Leona looked at him, "Dude, crimson jeans? Really! The pants are burning my eyes."

Leona sighed as she looked at the ocean waves. She wore a white jacket with a pink t-shirt. She also wore denim ¾ pants, which were comfortable. Henry shrugged as he looked at her, "At least you got rid of the tie."

Leona shook her head. Henry turned around as he noticed Adam walking over to him with sunglasses on. He was wearing a gold shit, a black vest and black jeans. He put his hands in his vest.

"Are you sure we could leave Hoenn alone?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, why?" asked Henry.

"It would suck to come back to see the whole region a wasteland," said Adam, looking at Henry. Henry sighed as he looked at Adam, "I don't think that's going to happen."

Henry turned toward the two rangers, "All we got to do is pray that things like that don't happen."

Suddenly, he stepped backwards. He felt something weird. He turned around as he slipped. His hands were touching the boat as his feet were dangling.

"Guys, a little help?" asked Henry.

Leona and Adam looked at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Target Practice<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #38: Showdown with the Rifle Squad**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #12: Trust Me**_

* * *

><p>"Attention, all passengers. We have arrived at Mossdeep Island. Thank you and enjoy your stay!"<p>

The Samurai Rangers were walking along the dock toward the island. Leona smiled as she saw the space shuttle and the Mossdeep Space Center.

"Oh my! PNET Headquarters!" said Leona, looking at the rangers.

"PNET?" asked Henry.

"Yes! Remember 2 years ago when the Mossdeep Space Center was destroyed by the Neji Virus? It's back and it's good as new!" said Leona, smiling from ear to ear.

Adam laughed as he turned toward her, "You're funny."

Meanwhile, Turner, Jordan, and Melody were walking behind them who were also in new attire. Turner wore a navy dress shirt, navy pants and blue dress shoes. Jordan wore a white, blue, and green track jacket. He wore a green silk vest, black and green track pants and white shoes with green trimmings. Melody wore a brown bandana on her neck. She wore a yellow dress with trims on the sides from her thighs to her knees. She also wore beige pants that went past the knees and brown shoes. Melody smiled as she also put on a necklace.

"Melody, did I ever tell you how awesome you look in that new outfit? You look like a movie star!" said Jordan.

Melody smiled as she took Jordan's hand. A smile appeared on her face, "Thanks, Jordan."

She then looked at Turner, "Turner, you look very professional."

Turner smiled, "Why thank you, Melody."

"So," said Henry, looking at them, "The boat to Cinnabar doesn't come by till later tonight. So, we can do some sightseeing."

"I'll be the tour guide!" said Leona, jumping up and down. She turned toward the others, "I've been in Mossdeep for a long time. I know most of us went to the gym to beat Tate and Liza. But, there are other things to. So, let's start with the space center!"

The Samurai Rangers nodded as they followed Leona toward the Mossdeep Space Center.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Along the Sangre River, there were tons of Fallen Soldiers that were standing together. They were wearing black army helmets with the letters 'MP' in white. There was also a Fallen Commander that was a humanoid Volcanrola. His eyes were dark blue as he turned toward them. He opened a box. He reached toward the box. He picked up a red M-16 assault rifle and gave it to the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers looked at the creature as he showed them how to load the gun and how to shoot the gun. He pressed a couple of buttons. There were 2D pictures of humans, and Pokémon along a straight line. The Fallen Commander raised his hand, "Ready!"

The Fallen Soldiers aimed their weapons at the creature.

"FIRE!"

BABABABABABABABABABABA!

The creature turned around to see the whole line of people and Pokémon butchered. Smoke rose from the ground. The creature laughed, "Yes, Sangrexa will be pleased."

On the boat, Sangrexa turned to Kilocto, "So, you decided to do this?"

"Yes," said Kilocto, "Realizing Volcarget's potential, he and I looked up modern warfare. We were able to make those assault rifles. We are making more!"

Ramnite looked at Kilocto, "Kilocto, please. It's easier to use swords."

"True," said Sangrexa, "But, if we were able to wipe away the rangers just like what they did just now with the 2D targets, we wouldn't be behind on conquering the world, now would we?"

Ramnite sighed. Sangrexa looked at him, "Sorry. I wanted to try something new. As soon as they are done training, send them to… Mossdeep Island. I want to do something for a change. Ramnite, you wanted to talk to me?"

Ramnite nodded, "Yes. It's important."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon…<p>

The Fallen Soldiers appeared in the middle of Mossdeep Island. Volcarget laughed as he turned toward the Space Center, "We will now use your sniping skills and we are going to destroy the Space Center building and blow everyone away!"

The Fallen Soldiers nodded as they aimed their rifles at the space center. Inside, the rangers were sitting down as they were impressed with what was going on. Leona smiled as she was wiping her glasses, "So, yeah. That's just one part of the island."

Henry nodded, "That's cool."

Adam smiled as he looked out the window. He smile then just dropped to a serious face. He reached for his iSamuraizer. Henry turned around. He looked to see the Fallen Soldiers aiming at the windows.

"We need to run… now," said Henry.

Leona turned around as they started running. Leona quickly went to the fire alarm and pulled it. As the bell rang, shots also rang out. People screamed as windows were being broken. The rangers started running down the stairs with the gunshots still being heard. Henry and the others took out their morphers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

As they rushed out the back door, the rangers jumped off the cliff and landed next to the rifle squad. Volcarget turned around as he saw the Samurai Rangers, "Oh, well what do you know?"

"So… you finally decided to use modern warfare?" asked Henry, "Congratulations."

Volcarget laughed as he waved his finger, "Sarcasm will lead you nowhere. Military Police Squad, turn 90 degrees!"

The Fallen Soldiers turned around and aimed their weapons. Jordan took out his Feather Fan. As he jumped up, he released a green wave of wind. The machine guns were pulled. Bullets flew out as Jordan got hit. Jordan yelled as he landed on the ground. Leona turned around as she took out her Mind Slicer. She stood in front of Jordan and threw it at the Fallen Soldiers. The Fallen Soldiers were cut, but they were able to maintain their hold.

"Ha!" said Volcarget.

Adam was enraged. As he took out his Shadow Saber, he started charging toward them. The Fallen Soldiers aimed and started firing. Adam twirled around, dodging the bullets. Volcarget turned toward them, "Aim critically!"

One of them aimed for Adam. As Adam jumped up, the bullets rang out. Immediately, Adam was hit in the ankle. Adam yelled as he landed on the ground. He rolled around in agony.

"Ha!" he yelled, "Kill the Gold Ranger!"

As the bullets continued ringing, Henry jumped up and took out his Fire Machete. The bullets were deflected. Turner and Melody jumped up with the Shocker Spear and the Hydro Bow, releasing their powers. The Fallen Soldiers yelled as they landed on the ground. Volcarget grumbled, "Retreat!"

Immediately, in a flash of red aura, Volcarget and the troops disappeared. Adam and Jordan carefully got up as they turned to the team.

"I can't believe they used weaponry," said Jordan, "We were very lucky."

Adam nodded, "That was painful."

Leona sighed, "I can tell you that this isn't Ultranite's plan. Sangrexa definitely decided to pull one on us big time."

Henry sighed, "We should go to the Pokémon Center and relax. We can think of a new game plan during that time."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

"So," said Adam, relaxing on the couch. The rangers were in suites of the Pokémon Center. Henry looked at Adam as he was throwing an empty Poké Ball in the air and catching it, "What do we do?"

"Well," said Henry, "I'm kind of stuck."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah. All of our weapons are sword based. My Feather Fan didn't do anything. Leona's Mind Slicer was just a tickle. The only damage that they received was Turner's Hydro Bow and Melody's Shocker Spear. I'm surprised we didn't use the 5 Disk Cannon Mode."

"That's because by the time we prepare it, it can only be used once," said Henry, "There's no way in hell it could be done multiple times."

"Not to mention they carry standard issue military assault rifles," said Turner, "That's powerful!"

"If we can only…," said Melody, then she turned to the others, "Wait a minute… guys. We can confuse them."

Henry looked at her, "You mean…"

"Samurai Scramble," said Melody, "We all run around in circles and when they get confused, strike down the Military Police."

The rangers looked at Melody and then at Henry. Henry looked at her, "They are stupid enough to carry a gun. I'm sure they never ran into a situation like that before. It's like playing with food. Good thinking."

"Greta would agree to it," said Jordan, winking at Melody, "Speaking of Greta, I wonder what she's doing right now?"

"Probably relaxing at the house," said Leona, looking at Jordan, "It's been a while since she had peace and quiet in her home. She can finally focus on some things for the Battle Arena."

Henry chuckled, "Probably true on both sides. I'm sure after all of this is over she will go back to the Battle Frontier. She called me saying that she is actually on her way over here."

"Why? To go on vacation with us?" asked Leona.

"No, Glacia made a gift for us with the help of a past ranger who was well into inventing weaponry," said Henry, "Someone from UAFOH."

"United Air Force of the Hoenn Region?" asked Turner, looking at them. Turner sighed, "It's probably someone who was a ranger six years ago."

"Hmm…," said Henry. He looked at the other rangers, "We should be on the lookout though. If Greta is on her way over, we have no idea when the Fallen will appear or where they will appear. There aren't any sensors on Mossdeep Island."

The rangers nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"That was very good!" said Kilocto, "You have killed 450 people, 200 Pokémon and wounded 150 people and Pokémon! This was the best Military Police ever! The Sangre River rose up two feet."

"Good!" said Volcarget, "What's next?"

"We keep attacking with them. The tests are complete. It's time for the Military Squad to go into battle," said Kilocto.

Volcarget nodded, "Let's do this quickly. Off of Route 125, the Shoal Cave… there are people there that are hiking. Eliminate them."

* * *

><p>Route 125…<p>

The hikers were walking back and forth as they were going through hiking trails. As they were sitting down to take a break, they heard the sound of a march. They turned around as they saw a Fallen Soldier with a snare drum around his neck and drumsticks. As he was drumming, the Fallen Soldiers took out their assault rifles. As they start screaming, Volcarget appeared and pressed the trigger. Bullets were flying everywhere. Volcarget laughed as he saw them run away. The guns were stopped.

"This is excellent!" said Volcarget.

"Yep," said Henry, looking at Volcarget. Volcarget turned around as the rangers stood in a straight line. The rangers then turned toward him, "Your regiment dies today!" said Henry.

"Yeah," said Turner, "You may have been able to use advanced weaponry…"

"But, you aren't keen on the technicalities of using them," exclaimed Melody.

"So…," said Adam.

"Allow us to test you," said Jordan.

"Let's see if you are able to use modern warfare," said Leona.

The rangers stretched out their hands. Their Samuraizers and iSamuraizer were in their hands.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

They drew their kanji symbols. As a result, the rangers transformed into their suits with their swords aimed toward the regiment.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

Volcarget raised his hand and then lowered it, "Fire!"

Immediately, the militia opened fire. Bullets were flying as the rangers split up and then regrouped. Turning around, Henry reached for his Super Samuraizer. As they went to fire more, Henry pressed the button. A red barrier appeared as he transformed into his uniform.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Henry turned toward the others, "Samurai Scramble!"

The Fallen Soldiers started shooting them again. However, they were looking around as they saw the Samurai Rangers run around them in circles. Volcarget turned around as he noticed them flipping back and forth, running from side to side. Volcarget punched his fist into the ground, angrily. He looked at them, "They think they can try that with me?"

Suddenly, Henry jumped into the middle of the crowd and started cutting. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were massacred by the Samurai Rangers within seconds. As they exploded, Adam turned to Volcarget, "Is that the best you got?"

Adam jolted as he felt 20 bullets hit him in the back. The rangers turned around as they saw a gold aura surround him. He landed on the ground as he morphed out of his suit. Adam felt some blood coming out of his mouth as he looked at the creature, "Nice shot."

"ADAM!" yelled Henry. As the rangers surrounded Adam, Melody looked up in response, "GUYS!"

The rangers turned around. They noticed a whole army of Fallen Soldiers with their assault rifles on the mountaintops. They were targeted.

"Your scrambling won't work this time," said Volcarget, "Wipe them out!"

Bullets rang from all over the place. The Samurai Rangers tried blocking them. Immediately, the rangers were being hit by all most of the bullets. They screamed landing on the ground in agony. Volcarget laughed, "Wow. You got some spunk. Now, allow me to fire again!"

Behind the Fallen Soldiers, there was a shadow being behind them. The being placed black explosives behind them. He then decided to make a distraction. He exposed himself as he kicked three of them in the face, throwing them down to the ground. The Samurai Rangers turned to notice a black ninja. He wore a blue belt with a saber behind him. He also had a blue headband around the head. Turner noticed him quite well. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and from what Turner knew, he could tell faces.

"That's Sean Fubrizzi! That's the guy from UAFOH!" said Turner.

The rangers nodded in response. Sean jumped down toward the Samurai Rangers and took out a black device. Pressing the red button, explosions surrounded the Fallen Soldiers. As Volcarget went to target him, Sean put his hands in ninja pisiton.

"Ninjitsu Ninpou! Water Barrier!"

The bullets were deflected from the barrier. Sean took out his Ninja Saber, "Ninjitsu Power, Square Slash!"

He created a square with his saber. He lunge the square forward as Volcarget was damaged. Sean turned to the others as he fell backwards a little bit, "Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Sean!" shouted Turner. He hugged him very tightly, "Thank you for saving us! We could have been done for!"

"Rangers!"

The rangers turned around as Greta ran toward them. In her hands, Greta had a black box. As the rangers turned to Greta, Greta stopped running and opened the box. The rangers looked at it. It seemed to be a Walrein Blaster. It had six slots for disks and there was a slot for the Samurai Saber. Taking it out, she gave it to Henry, "Henry, Sean and Glacia were working on this. You could tell them, Sean."

Sean nodded, "Guys, this is the Samurai Bazooka. There's enough energy to wipe out an entire army of Fallen Soldiers. When you get to a creature like him, you will need your disks. The power disks should be able to charge up and defeat the creature. It's really simple."

Henry nodded as he grabbed the Samurai Bazooka. He placed the Super Samurai Saber on top where the slot was. Henry felt the motor of the Bazooka rev up. As more of them started coming towards him, Henry pulled the trigger. A blue beam emerged from the blaster. It was a stagnant beam as long as he held the trigger. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they were hit by the beam. A massive explosion occurred as all of the Fallen Soldiers exploded on the cliff. Releasing the trigger, he turned to Volcarget.

"You can also change settings," said Sean, showing Henry the buttons that were on the side, "Short Pulse, Explosive Beams..."

Henry looked at Sean and then at Greta, "You knew this might happen. Didn't you?"

Greta laughed, "Kind of."

Henry then turned to Sean, "Thank you."

Sean smiled as he patted him on the back, "Go kill him."

Volcarget yelled as he took out a red assault rifle. As he started shooting, Henry started walking with the Samurai Bazooka in one hand. Pressing the Short Pulse switch, he pulled the trigger. Beams of energy came out, shooting Volcarget. Volcarget yelled as he landed on the ground. As Henry charged forward, Volcarget went to strike with his fist. Henry blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He then started shooting with the Samurai Bazooka. Short pulse beams hit Volcarget as he landed on the ground. Volcarget then pulled the trigger on the flame gun. Henry ducked, pulled the trigger on the Samurai Bazooka and weakened Volcarget. Immediately, Greta reached for the white disk that was in the box. It had black symbols on it, "Henry, guys! Give him your Pokémon Disks!"

Henry caught the white disk and placed it in the Super Samuraizer. He raised it to the sky as he spun the Artillery Disk. White energy charged up as the six slots on the disk began to glow. Adam threw the Crawdaunt Disk into the back slot while Henry placed the Torkoal Disk on the other side. On the left side toward the gun, Melody and Turner's main disks (Kingdra and Manectric) were placed and on the other side, Jordan and Leona's disks (Tropius and Solrock) were placed. Henry clicked on the Explosive Beam button.

"Samurai Bazooka," said Henry, aiming at Volcarget, "FIRE!"

Pulling the trigger, a massive blast of energy came out of the Samurai Bazooka. The six Origami shot out as they slaughtered Volcarget. Volcarget yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding to pieces.

"I like that weapon!" said Jordan, looking at Adam. Adam nodded as he sat down, "I'm so happy his first life is over with."

Greta smiled as he looked at Adam and then at Henry, "Great job."

Henry smiled, "Thank you for coming with this. We would've been dead."

Suddenly, Volcarget grew to the size of the Mossdeep Space Center. He screamed as he looked at the rangers, "VOLCARGET, ANGRY NOW!"

Henry gave them back the disks. As the disk slots closed up, he took out the Bazooka Disk and placed the Walrein Disk in the slot, "Walrein Zord!"

Immediately, the Walrein Zord started rushing toward the battlefield. Turner and the others nodded, "Let's use our Origami too!"

"Wait!" said Adam, taking out the Aggron Disk, "Summon the Aggron Zord…"

Turner nodded in puzzlement, "Okay…"

"Wait, I know why," said Jordan, taking the disk. He placed it on the Samurai Saber and spun it. A silver beam shot out as the Aggron Zord appeared, he then took out his Origami, "We are going to combine with the Aggron."

"I thought it was a one-time only thing!" said Leona, looking at Jordan.

"We don't have time for this," said Jordan, "Samurai Gattai!"

The Aggron Zord legs folded up with the back of the Aggron Zord folding back to put the arms in. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord. The head folded into make a human head with a Samurai helmet on. Next, the Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Aggron Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord.

"Champion Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Samurai Change!"

The Walrein Zord roared as it jumped in the air. The bottom half of the Walrein stretched out. The metal parts that connect the top half and the bottom half were visible. The tail broke off from the back. The head of the Walrein moved downward, making the torso. The back legs of the Walrein transformed into a human feet while the front legs lengthened and became arms. A human head appeared as the tail connected to the back of the head.

"Walrein Battlezord, Ready to Battle!"

Volcarget laughed as he snapped his fingers. Fallen Soldiers appeared with black hats and a bazooka of their own.

"Weaponry at its best," he said, "Funny, isn't it?"

"I wonder how much damage we take if we get hit directly," said Leona.

"Let's just hope we don't fall with the Origami," said Turner, pressing the saber.

Immediately, the bazooka released three rockets. The Walrein Battlezord and the Samurai Champion Megazord were hit repeatedly. The Fallen Soldiers took out their weaponry and started shooting them. Adam stood there as he turned to Greta and Sean, "Please tell me we can defeat them. They need help!"

Sean sighed, "If only the Walrein Battlezord has two blasters…"

Adam looked at Sean, "Excellent idea!"

Adam took out his iSamuraizer and raised it to his ear, "Henry, why don't you enlarge the Samurai Bazooka?"

After the explosions cleared, Henry stumbled up toward his saber and took out the Samurai Bazooka, "I hope your right, Adam."

Drawing the enlarge symbol on the Samurai Bazooka, the Walrein Battlezord stretched his hand out. Not also was the Blizzard Blaster in the right hand, but the Samurai Bazooka stood in the left hand. Moving around, beams from the Walrein Battlezord emerged as the whole entire militia was destroyed. The Champion Samurai Megazord then turned toward Volcarget, who wasn't paying attention.

"Our move!" said Turner.

"Champion Samurai Megazord, Flash Cannon!"

Immediately, a shining silver orb appeared in the center of the Champion Samurai Megazord. He then threw the orb at the monster. The monster screamed as silver sparks were flying out of his body. Volcarget turned around, "NOOOO!"

"Henry, now!" said Turner.

"Right!" said Henry, "Blizzard Beam!"

Immediately, the Walrein's face began to charge up. The Walrein Blaster began to charge up. Volcarget gulped as he started running away. Two cyan beams came out of the Walrein Battlezord. He screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion appeared as he landed on the ground. Another explosion appeared as the Walrein Battlezord turned around.

"This chapter comes to a close!" said Henry, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Back on Mossdeep Island…<p>

The Samurai Rangers arrived just in time! The S.S. Tidal was docked at Mossdeep Island's port. Sean and Greta stood across from them as the sun was setting. Henry sighed as he looked at Greta.

"What?" asked Greta.

"I don't think we should go," said Henry. The rangers looked at him. Henry nodded, "I mean, what if they come back?"

"He has a point," said Turner, looking at Greta, "Do you think we should go."

"Go!" said Sean, looking at them, "Besides, I kind of called some other people so that way you can enjoy yourselves. We'll call you if we need you."

"He's got it planned already," said Greta, smiling. Sean nodded, "Besides, for a couple days in the Hoenn Region… it really isn't that bad. You guys are lucky to go. When I was a ranger, we had the exact same thoughts as you did. Trust me, you are going to be okay."

Turner nodded, "I hope so."

Leona smiled, "Well, have fun. I'm sure Sean will keep you company."

Greta laughed as she looked at Leona, "Leona, Sean and I have a lot of things to talk about. I didn't even know he had ninja training abilities."

Sean smiled, "You want to test that out… don't you."

Greta looked at him, "Well, yeah!"

As the Samurai Rangers hopped on the bridge toward the boat, Sean and Greta watched as they departed from port, heading toward Kanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Samurai Rangers nearly died today if it wasn't for Sean: the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger. However, the Samurai Rangers have modern warfare of their own. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 38 ends here. Chapter 39 will continue in the Kanto Region!<strong>_

**Next Chapter:**

**Henry: Ah, Cinnabar Island…**

**Leona: Why do they look crippled?**

**Romnite: You've gotten weaker!  
><strong>

**Jordan: You hurt me!**

**Adam: Excuse you!**

**Turner: Faylinn, what's going on?**

**Melody: It's probably another diversion**

**Faylinn: Only for you…**

**Henry: I WON'T LET HIM GET TO ME!  
><strong>

**Leona: You already have by reacting that way**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 39: The Diseased Island**

**Henry: SHUT UP! I will kill him!**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Sean was back for all of you original Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger fans. And yes, I thought it would be nice to throw some modern warfare into it. I thought it would be nice too. Seeing that Glacia designed it and Sean built it, yeah (if I remember writing it), But, I thought it was cool. We are in Kanto for the next three chapters.

You probably are wondering why I haven't put a quiz up. It seems that nobody wants to participate in them. So, what's the point in doing so? Anyway, see ya next update!


	39. The Diseased Island

A/N: So, here's Chapter 39…

* * *

><p>There was a loud prayer coming from the island of Cinnabar. The voice was traveling, heading toward the top of the volcano. There, Ultranite was saying a chant as the Fallen Soldiers stood on either side of him. In front of Ultranite, there was a golden plate on fire with a couple of Spell Tags. Ultranite stopped chanting and placed the spell tag in the flame.<p>

"Power of Sangria, poison the people. Make them mad, make them angry. Make them kill each other for the power of the Sangre River will sure rise again. Bring them to my level!"

He dropped the spell tag in the flame. Immediately, the tag started to burn and ash was flying out of the golden plate into the island. Ultranite watched as he kept placing more. The sounds of screams and explosions started to occur.

"Yes," said Ultranite, "Anything to draw the Samurai Rangers out… and possibly the other ones too. Thank you, Merqias for letting me to drop in Kanto to do lure two groups in."

He turned around to see Romnite and Faylinn, who were looking at Ultranite. As he transformed into Ramnite, he looked at them, "The fire must keep burning in order for the whole island to be infected. You and Faylinn are to remain here and prevent the fire from going out. I need to lure people… including the Samurai Rangers to death. Is that understdood?"

Romnite nodded. Faylinn also nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

"Welcome to Cinnabar Island: the Ravaged Town of the Past!"

Jordan and Turner looked at the beautiful island that was sitting in Kanto. Some of it was rebuilt due to the volcanic blast. As the rangers turned around, they looked to see Henry with a smile on his face.

"That's Cinnabar Island?" asked Henry, "Ah, for once summer fun."

"Yep," said Turner, looking at Henry, "I don't know about you, but this is going to be a wonderful vacation."

"Hopefully, there aren't any interruptions," said Leona, smiling, "Like last time."

"Don't jinx it," said Jordan, "After being shot by assault rifles, I don't want to think about seeing another gun or sword for the next couple days."

Henry nodded. As the rangers walked out toward the area, they noticed something very weird. The tourists were walking toward the hotels and homes. But, the townspeople weren't there. Sure, the population went up and things were okay. But, something was going on.

"I don't get it," said Henry, looking at the team. Turner looked at Henry, "Yeah?"

"I have a feeling," the red ranger said, "That we might be going into action… again."

"AGAIN?" asked the Samurai Rangers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: The Diseased Island<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #12: Trust Me**_

* * *

><p>As the rangers walked into the Pokémon Center, they saw Nurse Joy, who was very frantic about what was going on.<p>

"Why are you here?" asked Nurse Joy, "You shouldn't have come."

The Samurai Rangers looked at her. Henry turned around, "We were coming for a vacation?"

"Well," said Nurse Joy, "This is the wrong time to come for a vacation. Where are you from?"

"Lilycove City," said Turner, looking at Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looked at them, "Well, you won't be able to go back now. Your best bet is to stay in the Pokémon Center where it's safe."

"Safe? From who?" asked Jordan.

Nurse Joy sighed, "I guess you didn't notice the explosions behind Cinnabar two hours ago?"

"Explosions?" asked the rangers, looking at Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes. The island of Cinnabar has gone into complete anarchy."

"Anarchy?" asked Melody.

"Yep, a lot of Pokémon and tourists were attacked by the island natives. Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym Leader decided to close off Cinnabar Island to all visitors from Pallet Town, Seafoam Islands, and other regions," said Nurse Joy.

Henry started shrugging. He then turned toward the other rangers. They knew that same feeling, "Where can we stay?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she got the keys from her drawer, "Luckily, you got the last suite. Three rooms, one common room."

Henry smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

The rangers were sitting on the couch in the common room. The windows were closed and locked with the shades pulled. The door was locked and the rangers looked at Henry as he got the map of Cinnabar Island.

"Okay," said Henry, "It's obvious that this is another plot by the Fallen."

"But," Leona exclaimed, "Why are they in Kanto? Don't they have other things to worry about?"

"It's probably Ultranite's doing," said Jordan, "I won't be surprised if he used his pawns."

"Pawns?" asked Henry.

"Romnite and Faylinn," said Jordan, looking at Henry. Henry looked at Jordan with a cold face. Now was not the time to bring up Romnite in this conversation. He then turned to the other rangers.

"Okay, we should sneak out of the Pokémon Center and start looking around the island for clues. We need leads. Once we find a lead, we can find the source and pull the plug. Let's get Ultranite out of Kanto."

"Right," said the rangers.

"How do we get into the town square if we are locked inside of the Pokémon Center?" asked Adam, looking at Henry. Jordan smiled as he looked at him, "I got just the answer."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

The bed sheets were tied into a long rope. Jordan opened up the main windows and tied the bed sheet rope on the balcony rail. Jordan jumped up on the rail, maintaining balance. He then grabbed the sheet rope. Jumping off, he clenched on to the blanket rope, going down to the first floor. Melody and Leona looked at each other as Turner went down next. After that, Melody went down the rope. The other rangers got down safely. Leona smirked as she took out her Samuraizer, "Symbol Power, Reversal!"

Making a psychic kanji symbol, the blanket rope floated upward toward the balcony. Leona smiled as she turned to the other rangers, "We're good."

"Great," said Henry, "Let's go."

The rangers looked at the town. Houses were on fire and some were even burnt to the ground. There were cars all over the place. Jordan sighed in response, "For an island of paradise, this looks like the apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" asked Melody, looking at Jordan, "You are so morbid!"

"Well, look! It is!" exclaimed Jordan. He stretched his hands out to show a whole massive stream of flames that were in the town.

Adam laughed as walked next to them, "Jordan has a point. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yep," said Henry, "We should split up. We could cover more ground. Jordan and Adam, check the mainland. Turner and Melody, go to the southern part of the island. Leona and I will take the volcano."

"Right," said the rangers. Immediately, the rangers split up into teams to continue the search.

* * *

><p>Henry and Leona were looking up around the volcanic base. They noticed people looking at them and walking away. Some rushed to their homes and locked their doors. Henry and Leona looked at each other and then continued to walk around the volcano.<p>

"Something's definitely going on. People are hiding from us, other people. I don't like this," said Leona, looking at Henry. Henry nodded in response, "I don't like it either."

* * *

><p>Jordan and Adam were exploring the mainland. As they saw more flames, Jordan and Adam found buckets of water. Putting the water out, Jordan sighed as he looked around.<p>

"At this point," he said, "If things worsen, this whole island could go down."

"We should get our water Pokémon and put out some of the fire," said Adam, "It's better than nothing."

"Good idea," said Jordan, going to pick up his Poké Ball. Suddenly, he saw a rock come toward him. Jordan pulled out his Samurai Saber and blocked it. Adam turned around, "What's going on?"

"A rock was just thrown at me," said Jordan.

"How do you know?" asked Adam.

Jordan turned to Adam with a massive sigh coming from his mouth, "Can you deal with me just this once? I'm telling you there's something wrong."

Adam nodded. He turned around to notice three rocks coming toward them. Jordan blocked them all. Suddenly, a whole pile appeared. The two rangers started running away as the townspeople started rushing out.

"STONE THE DEVILS! STONE THE DEVILS!"

"We aren't warriors from hell!" yelled Jordan and Adam, running from the townspeople.

* * *

><p>Turner and Melody were walking toward the woods on the northern part of the island. There was nothing there, except the Cinnabar Hotel, which was connected to the volcano and the hot springs. They noticed some closed tourist traps.<p>

"This isn't great," said Turner, "Not at all."

Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. Melody turned to Turner, "Wild Pokémon?"

Turner noticed a black haired kid with a green t-shirt and white shorts. He was covered all in ash.

"A wild barbaric child is in that bush," said Turner. Melody rolled her eyes, "Really?"

Suddenly, the child burst out of the bushes and started running. Melody and Turner chased after it. As the child turned toward the forest, he turned around to see Melody in front of him. Turner grabbed him from behind.

"LET GO OF ME! ENEMIES! ENEMIES!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Turner, "We want answers!"

"ABOUT WHAT?" he asked. Turner wasn't letting go. The child was fighting Turner to let go. Melody walked over to him, "We're tourists from the Hoenn Region. We just want to know what's going on and what the cause of it is. Could you help us?"

The child looked at Melody. He relaxed a little bit, causing Turner to let him go. Turner and Melody looked at each other and then turned toward the child.

* * *

><p>Henry and Leona were walking up the volcano. Leona sighed as she looked at the volcanic mountain. She yawned as she turned to Henry. Henry nodded in response. The two rangers stopped as they saw two townspeople covered in ash with weapons in hand. One person had a baseball bat and the other one had a metallic frying pan.<p>

"What the hell?" asked Henry.

"You!" said one of them, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"They are your soldiers. You summoned them!" the other townsperson said.

"What are you talking about? You summoned them!" exclaimed Townsperson #1.

Townsperson #2 gripped the frying pan. As she went to smack Leona, Henry blocked the attack and punched the townsperson in the face. She screamed as Henry ducked from the attack. Leona turned around as the male townsperson swung the baseball bat. She grabbed the baseball bat and kneed him in the stomach. He screamed as he went on the ground. Leona and Henry looked at each other as they pushed away from the townspeople. Leona and Henry jumped up and kicked the townspeople in the stomach. Meanwhile, Henry's phone was ringing. As Henry reached the phone, he opened the phone and went to speak.

"Hello," said Henry, punching the male townsperson in the face.

"Hey," said Turner on the intercom, "We have a lead!"

"GREAT! THERE'S A BULLDOZER CHASING US. MAKE IT QUICK!" yelled Jordan.

"PLEASE!" yelled Adam on the phone.

"Okay, so we met one person who wasn't affected by this. He said three hours ago, tons of ash from the volcano came down and affected everyone's ability. People fought each other or ran away. That is the reason why Cinnabar Island is closed off from outside inhabitants. I think the volcano is the source," said Turner.

"Okay, proceed to the volcano," said Henry. He kicked the male townsperson in the face. Leona fell backwards and kicked the female townsperson in the stomach. The frying pan flipped out. Leona caught it and smacked her in the face. As the two of them landed on the ground, Henry and Leona started running up the volcano.

* * *

><p>Turner and Melody nodded as they looked at the child. As the two rangers turned around, they noticed a familiar face. She punched her gloves and took out her guitar. She pulled out the blade from her guitar, "Hello, rangers."<p>

"Faylinn!" said Turner.

"Wow, not after Leona?" asked Melody, sighing, "That's a first."

"Shut up!" yelled Faylinn, "I'm here to stall you."

Turner and Melody took out their Samuraizers, "Like that will happen," said Turner.

* * *

><p>Jordan and Adam sighed as they hid from the bulldozer. Jordan looked at Adam as he sighed. They started walking toward the volcano. However, when they went to take their first step, a flame like attack appeared behind them. An explosion appeared as Jordan and Adam fell to the ground. Adam and Jordan turned around as they saw Ramnite. Raising his saber, he transformed into Ultranite.<p>

"Welcome to hell," he said.

"Ultranite," said Adam.

"Great," said Jordan, "This was a trap, wasn't it?"

"You could say that," said Ultranite, smiling.

* * *

><p>As Leona and Henry walked up the volcano, they turned to notice someone coming down the stairs. He was wearing a black cloak. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at them.<p>

"Hello," he said.

Henry grumbled, "Romnite."

Leona looked at Henry and then at Romnite, "Don't you have other plans?"

"Yes. I'm stuck doing this… again," said Romnite, "The best part is I get to fight you!"

Leona looked at Henry. Henry's eyes narrowed at him as he tightened his fists, "I don't have time for you. I have an island to save."

"Well, you have time to fight," said Romnite. A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into his form. He took out a black saber, "You're dead."

Leona looked at Henry, "Let's just get it done and over with."

Henry nodded. Leona and Henry took out their Samuraizers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

* * *

><p>Ultranite laughed as he looked at Jordan and Adam. Jordan looked at Ultranite with anger, "So, he said... you just love forcing the apocalypse… don't you?"<p>

"Well, when everyone is covered in Hell's Ashes, everyone will kill each other!" said Ultranite, "The Sangre River could overflow. Since you rangers kept Hoenn under good condition, maybe it's best to go to a place like this."

Jordan sighed as he raised his Samuraizer, "We have a responsibility to the world, not just the Hoenn Region, dumbass."

"Yeah," said Adam, taking out his iSamuraizer, "You're going down."

Ultranite laughed as he teleported to them with a brown silky bag, "Consider this a gift from me."

He threw ash at Adam and Jordan. Jordan's eyes began to glow bright red as he took out his Samurai Saber.

"You… Adam. You work for Ultranite?" asked Jordan.

Adam's eyes began to glow bright red, "Me? Oh no. It's you. You and your Samurai friends have been on my ass since the beginning!"

Ultranite laughed as he walked away, "Fight! Fight! Fight! WIN!"

Adam took out his Shadow Saber. Jordan was ready to defend with his weapon. The two Samurai Rangers darted their eyes at each other.

* * *

><p>Faylinn swung around as she went to cut Melody. Melody blocked the attack and casted it off. Turner swung with his saber, cutting Faylinn. Faylinn turned around as she struck with her fist. Shadow energy emerged as Turner flew backwards and landed on the ground. Melody kept blocking Faylinn's attack. When Faylinn backed off, Melody went to lunge forward. Her saber slashed Melody along the side. Melody yelled as she landed on the ground.<p>

"Die!" yelled Faylinn.

Turner defended with the Samurai Saber. He punched Faylinn in the nose. Faylinn screamed as she cut Turner in the stomach. Turner and Melody kept defending as they reached toward the river bank. Faylinn's saber began to glow dark black. As her saber cut across, Turner and Melody screamed as they fell toward the river. Faylinn laughed as she looked at them.

"So long Blue and Yellow," said Faylinn, smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Henry and Romnite were fighting along the volcanic hill. As Romnite went to stab Henry, Henry defended him and then cut him from the side. He turned toward Romnite and slashed him in the stomach. Leona jumped up and slashed Romnite in the stomach. Romnite went to cut Leona, but Leona blocked it. Leona kicked him in the stomach and slashed him. Romnite pushed her to the ground. As he went to attack, Henry dove toward the ground and blocked the attack. He used his right leg to sweep him off the ground, causing him to land. Henry got up and took out his saber. Romnite kicked him in the stomach and then got up. As he went to attack Leona, Henry blocked the attack again and cut him in the stomach.<p>

"Leave her alone!" said Henry.

"She's in our way," said Romnite, "People who interfere will perish."

Leona turned to Romnite, "I am a samurai, just like Henry."

"Uh-huh," said Romnite, turning to Henry, "So, Henry. You protect foul women like her?"

Henry cocked his head to the left and looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"What am I trying to say is… you now rely on your team to get the job done? You've changed since you defeated me last time," said Romnite, "In other words, why are you so weak?"

Henry stood there silently. His jaw dropped. Did he actually say that? Gripping his Samurai Saber, Henry charged into battle. Henry kept slashing and Romnite kept blocking. Romnite grabbed him by the neck, punched him in the stomach. He landed on the ground. A blue lightning bolt came from his saber as he was cut in the stomach. Henry yelled as he flew toward the ground. A red aura surrounded Henry as he transformed out of his uniform. His saber was still in hand. Leona turned toward Romnite. Romnite laughed, "Have fun taking care of the weakling."

Leona stood there silently. A pink aura surrounded her as she transformed out of her uniform. She rushed toward Henry. Henry carefully got up as Leona went to get him. She noticed a line of blood coming from his arm.

"He really got you," said Leona.

"I'll… be fine," said Henry, "We need to get to the volcano."

"First, I'm healing your wound," said Leona.

"With what supplies?" asked Henry, looking at Leona with confusion. Leona rolled her eyes, "Samurai Rangers come prepared you know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Jordan was sitting at the dock of Cinnabar, stroking his Samurai Saber. He smiled as he looked at the sky, "Everyone, even Adam is my enemy. I MUST KILL THEM ALL!"

Adam, who was on the other side of the mainland, started screaming. He was cutting everything in town. People that weren't affected were hiding from him as he looked at the sky laughing, "EVERYONE WILL DIE! I AM GOOD! EVERYONE IS EVIL! I WILL WIN!"

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Hey, Greta, it's Leona," said Leona.

Henry and Leona were sitting at some random rest house that was uninhabited. As Leona was treating wounds, Greta and her were on the phone.

"Hey! How is your vacation?" asked Greta, "Anybody dance?"

"Unfortunately, we couldn't celebrate," said Leona, "At least not yet."

"Oh?" asked Greta, "What's going on?"

Leona sighed, "Ultranite is on Cinnabar Island."

"What?" asked Greta, on the intercom, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Let's just say Ultranite made Cinnabar Island a complete anarchy. I can't contact Jordan and Adam. Turner and Melody are unable to be located and Henry is seriously wounded and I'm tending to his wounds now," said Leona.

"Okay, call me when things are under control. I'll leave you in charge of that," said Greta.

Leona nodded, "Understood."

Henry sighed as she was wrapping bandages around his right shoulder, down toward his chest cavity. He remembered the words. Why did he become weaker? Why was he relying on working with the Samurai Rangers?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"The Sangre River is increasing a lot today," said Kilocto, looking at Ultranite. Ultranite smiled as he looked at them, "Your plan in Kanto is working."

"Yep," said Ultranite, "Even though the Samurai Rangers are there, they are being occupied right now."

Sangrexa nodded in response, "Good. For once, they are getting what they deserve, sorrow and defeat.

Suddenly, he saw some white puffy creatures come from the ceiling. They were singing a similar tune. Sangrexa looked at the creature and then turned to the ground, "Faylinn… your music… it soothes me… I wish you here to play it for me one more time."

Faylinn turned around to see another creature like that play the tune. She smiled as she turned around. They were on the top of the volcano, next to the crater. She walked toward Romnite, who was sitting there with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you were satisfied. You didn't kill him, did you?" asked Faylinn.

"No," said Romnite, "I weakened him. Whatever, he's too weak. It's boring. He's not worth my time. When I get my sword back to 100 percent, I will kill him with one stroke. He relies too much on his team. Power is more important. He will perish."

Leona and Henry sat down in the house. As Henry looked outside, Leona sat down next to him. She was worried about him. Henry turned to Leona, "You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Part of me is," said Leona, "You weren't like this earlier today. Don't let Romnite get to you. He's all talk."

Henry sighed, "Really? You haven't dueled with him one on one."

"You have better skills," said Leona.

"It's not about skill. It's about power," said Henry, looking at Leona. Leona looked at him. Henry nodded, "See, you haven't dueled with him one on one. Enemies like him duel strong people for power and domination."

"Henry, this isn't a superhero comic book," said Leona, looking at him, "You aren't Iron Man. You have a team. I mean yes, that's how you were when we first fought together. But, we grown together to be a better team."

"A better team?" asked Henry, "It was only natural to work with you guys so we can reach the goal: defeat Sangrexa."

Leona turned to him, "It's only natural because you can open up to us now."

Henry was silent. He knew she was right about it. Leona sighed as she looked at him, "Look. You don't have to hide anything. I've noticed it since Romnite came back. You've been very quiet. Between him and Kilocto trying to get the sealing power and the Walrein incident, I felt a lot of tension from you. What is your problem?"

"I rather not talk about it," said Henry. He got up from the chair. She walked in front of him, "Don't try walking away from me."

Henry grabbed her by both sides of her waist and went to push away. Leona pushed backwards. She definitely has gotten stronger. Henry grumbled, "Leave me alone!"

Leona looked at him and slapped him across the face as she was pushed to the floor. Henry felt the red palm print on his left cheek while Leona rubbed her head. Henry looked at her, "Leona, if I told you anything of what I was hiding, you would never forgive me."

"I hope you realize," said Leona, looking at him, "That at this point, it won't matter."

"Oh no, the secret I have is something you don't want to know," said Henry.

Leona looked at him, "I swear, Henry. I will find out. If it harms the team in any way, we'll be ready for it if you tell us. Romnite's after you for a reason. I want to know why. Sangrexa and Kilocto were after you for your sealing power. I want to know why. Your secret will be out. I will make sure of that. You might be the solution to this whole Fallen problem."

"No," said Henry, looking at her, "It's just going to make matters worse. Come on, we have a mission."

"And you are not going in that condition," said Leona, looking at Henry. Henry turned to her, "Mutiny against me?"

"Greta told me that I was in command because of your injury. So, as acting leader, I will go and YOU will stay. Is that clear?" asked Leona.

Henry looked at her with anger in his eyes, "Yes it is. But, I'm damn well disobeying a direct order from her… AND YOU!"

He marched out the door and started running. Leona shrugged as she started running after him, "You're not getting away that easily!"

* * *

><p>As he rushed up to the mountain, he saw the Fallen Soldiers, Faylinn, and Romnite looking at him.<p>

"Wow, the source of anarchy… right there. You are caught once again, Fallen," said Henry, looking at Faylinn.

"Red Ranger, it's so nice to see you," said Faylinn, looking at Romnite, "Aren't you going to battle?"

"Nah, he's all yours," said Romnite, laughing at him, "Wow, what a weakling."

"Fine," said Faylinn, withdrawing her saber, "I'll take care of him."

Henry turned to Faylinn as she started swinging her saber. Dodging back and forth, Henry tripped and fell on the ground. As Faylinn went to stab, Henry turned to see a Samurai Saber block the attack. Henry looked up as he saw Leona with her saber. Faylinn was angry as she looked at Leona, "Leona, you son of a bitch!"

"I'm back," said Leona, "With a vengeance."

"Leona," said Henry.

Leona sighed as she looked at him, "Henry, working with us made you a stronger person. We protect each other."

Leona then turned to Faylinn, "Henry, allow me to return the favor by protecting you!"

Henry gulped, "Leona… I don't know what to say."

"Just shut up and let me handle it," said Leona, taking out her Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraize!"

Henry watched as Leona fought with Faylinn. Henry sighed as he looked at her and then at the source of the mayhem. Henry stood there in response.

"_She has a point. My vigilante plans against Romnite are going to have to wait. My goal… no, our goal… destroy the Fallen and save the world by working as a team. My secrets will come out. Hopefully, when they do, things turn out on the positive side," _Henry thought. He took out his Samuraizer, "Let's Samuraize!"

Drawing his kanji symbol, he transformed into the Red Samurai Ranger. He then took out the Super Samuraizer, "Super Samurai Mode!"

As he transformed into his suit, he then stretched out his right hand, "Samurai Bazooka!"

Immediately, the Samurai Bazooka appeared. As he carried it, he started shooting the Fallen Soldiers that were coming toward him. As more came toward him, he started shooting more of them. As more started running, Henry pressed the explosive beam button. Pressing it, a blue beam came out and an explosion occurred. Henry kept pulling the trigger, shooting everyone in his path.

Leona and Faylinn continued their battle. As Leona ducked, she flipped backwards and kicked Faylinn. Faylinn threw her dagger, hitting Leona. As she landed on the ground, she noticed Faylinn stomping on her chest.

"Protecting the world? Protecting Henry? Come on. This planet is not worth saving," she said.

"You don't have a soul the last time I checked," said Leona, "Of course this planet isn't worth saving… based on your perspective."

Meanwhile, Henry kept shooting every Fallen Soldier and then cutting three of them in the stomach. He cut with one and shot the Bazooka with the other hand. As he turned around, he looked at Romnite.

"Really? Shooting the evil army? Now you really are not worth fighting," said Romnite.

Henry looked at him. Romnite turned to him, "No comeback? Nothing to say?"

"Romnite… you're not worth quarreling today," said Henry, taking out the Blaster Disk from his pocket, "And I have an island to save. So, out of the way."

He placed the Super Samuraizer into the Samurai Bazooka. Leona turned around and threw him the Solrock Disk. As he placed the Blaster Disk in the Super Samuraizer, he placed the Torkoal Disk, the Walrein Disk on both sides. There was also the Salamence Disk and the Persian Disk on one side. He only needed five disks. He then spun the Artillery Disk.

"Samurai Bazooka, ready!"

A crimson and pink energy came out of the Samurai Bazooka. As Romnite stood, Henry smirked. He turned to his right and pulled the trigger. The five origami went right past Romnite and hit the golden bowl of fire that was on the island. A massive explosion appeared as the ashes began to disappear. Romnite stretched out his saber. As Henry aimed for Romnite, Romnite went to charge. Suddenly, Ultranite appeared.

"That's enough, brother," said Ultranite, transforming out of his form.

"Ramnite, please," said Romnite.

"Romnite, your ego may be the only thing that could cause me to not recreate the sword you used to use… and Henry's ego is so huge, that do you really think it's worth it?" asked Ramnite. Romnite shook his head, "Good, I'm glad you listened to reason. Let the Fang Warriors and the Kyrunoids, deal with him."

Suddenly, the Fang Warriors and the Kyrunoids erupted from the volcanic crater. The rangers turned around.

"Great," said Henry.

Suddenly, the other rangers started running toward them. Melody sighed as she looked at them, "Sorry, we're late."

"It's a good thing you are here," said Leona, "Henry, let's do it."

Henry nodded as he took out the Union Disk and placed it in the Super Samuraizer, "True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

The Kyurnoid went to strike. The Samurai Battlezord blocked it with its sabers. The Fang Warriors tackled the Samurai Battlezord. They released flame balls of energy, which caused a major hit.

"Armor is down to 85 percent," said Turner.

"Let's focus!" said Henry, pushing the saber handle.

"Samurai Battlezord, X-Scissor!"

The two blades came across, creating an X like attack. Two blue lines struck the Fang Warriors, causing them to explode. The Kyurnoid screamed as it released a blue beam from its body. The Samurai Battlezord took another hit.

"Armor is down to 62 percent," said Turner, "We should use the Super Samurai Blaster."

"No, it will take too much time. We'll form the Ultrazord so we can recalibrate and re-energize," said Henry, placing the Ultrazord Disk in the Super Samuraizer, "All Zords Summon! Mega Samurai Gattai!"

Immediately, the Walrein Zord stood there. The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

"The Finisher!" yelled Henry. Immediately, the rangers took out their morphers and began to draw their Symbol Power:

コータス (Torkoal)

ペルシアン (Persian)

トドゼルガ (Walrein)

ボーマンダ (Salamence)

キングドラ (Kingdra)

ジーランス (Relicanth)

ライボルト (Manectric)

トロピウス (Tropius)

ヘラクロス (Heracross)

ソルロック (Solrock)

サマヨール (Dusclops)

シザリガー (Crawdaunt)

ボスゴドラ (Aggron)

The Kyurnoid looked at them as golden sparkles surrounded him. The Great Samurai Saber was charged with the power of the thirteen origami zords.

"Great Samurai Saber, Symbol Power Blast!"

Immediately, a white beam came from the handle to the tip of the blade. The blade then struck out as it locked on its target. The back of the Torkoal increased firepower to the Battle Cruiser which increased power going to the Salamence and then up to the Walrein. The energy then went through the main portion. Instantly, a golden beam of energy appeared. The Kyurnoid started disintegrating.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Henry, "Victory is ours."

"WHAT? NO VICTORY CLAP!" asked Adam. Henry turned around, "I want my vacation. Let's go!"

"HENRY!" yelled Adam, walking toward him.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"Ah," said Leona, looking at the beach, "It's so beautiful."

She lay on the beach as she was looking at the stars in the sky. She then turned around as she noticed someone looking down at her. He had buzz cut black hair, blue eyes. Leona was mesmerized by him. She then noticed he had only four fingers on his left hand. She then noticed that he was wearing a black leather jacket, with a purple t-shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. She looked at him, "May I help you?"

"Well, for a young lady like you to be here all by yourself… I was wondering if you wanted company," he said.

Leona rolled her eyes, "Company? Please, I can take care of myself."

The guy laughed, "Oh, I thought you would like to my have my jacket because it's so cold outside."

Leona laughed as she looked at him, "Are you trying to score with me?"

"Tom! What are you doing?"

Leona looked at Tom. Tom smiled as a girl was walking toward him. She had light brown hair in a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes and three piercings on her right ear. She wore a blue shirt with one shoulder exposed with jeans and blue slippers. She looked at him and then at Leona, "I'm sorry. Tom is desperate for a girlfriend."

"Hey!" said Tom.

Leona laughed, "It's okay. I was quite flattered."

Tom's cheeks were bright red. The girl turned to her, "I'm Dama. I'm sorry if we caused any problems."

"No, I was just relaxing," said Leona, "Especially after what happened today."

"Oh with the whole population going into anarchy?" asked Tom, looking at Dama. Dama turned to him and then at her, "You're not from here, are you?"

Leona laughed, "Nope. I'm from Lilycove City."

Dama sighed as she turned to Tom. Tom nodded as she turned to Leona, "I don't mean to disturb you, but we need to talk. Could you come with us?"

Leona looked at them. Something wasn't right. She reached for her pocket. Tom turned to notice that Leona had her Samuraizer in her hand, "Why should I?"

Tom turned to Dama. Dama nodded, "I wonder if she is still influenced by those ashes we were investigating."

Leona turned to them, "Listen, first of all, the Samurai Rangers have destroyed that plan. So, I'm unaffected."

"The Hoenn Rangers were here?" asked Dama.

"Yeah, did you see the news lately?" asked Leona. Dama turned to Tom, "Some attitude."

Tom smiled, "Let me deal with it."

Leona laughed as Tom walked up to her. Tom smiled, "If you come with us, I won't ask you out."

Leona turned to him, "And if you try doing that…"

She kicked Tom in the stomach and reached for her waist. A cosmic energy wave came out as her Samurai Saber appeared, "You'll have three fingers instead of four."

'_Guys!' _

Tom turned toward the wrist that had a black brace with a black screen on it. A Pidgeotto appeared from it, _'She seems to be working for the side of good. Just introduce yourselves. Tom stop being flirty because she definitely could whip you into shape!'_

Leona looked at that, "Alright. Something tells me you are a Poké Ranger."

Tom sighed as he looked at Pidgeotto. He then turned toward Leona, "Yes, I am. Dama is too. We are the Poké Rangers Element Warriors."

Leona sighed. She then turned toward them, "Alright, let's talk."

_**So much for a vacation. The rangers dealt with saving Cinnabar Island. Leona and Henry seem to understand each other. However, why are Tom and Dama here? What's going on? Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 39 continues into Chapter 40.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Merqias: This experiment's going to work?**

**Ultranite: It has to!**

**Tom: This monster is nothing like I've ever seen before.**

**Henry: Same…**

**Kaine: You trying to tell me that the Fallen and Lutemecia are working together?**

**Mew: It's most likely possible.**

**Leona: And we also know the common link. **

**Jordan: Where's Henry?**

**Kaine: Mira? **

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 40: Battle of the Elements Part 1**

**Merqias: This is the best plan ever created.**

* * *

><p>AN: Yep. Another ranger crossover chapter is coming up. Anyway, Henry and Romnite… who senses that there could be another conflict where they might have to fight again? Well, anyway… let's enjoy the next chapter shall we? See ya next update.


	40. Battle of the Elements Part 1

A/N: Here's Chapter 40!

But, first… I want to give a little introduction. Take it away, Samurai Rangers!

**Henry: **Hey guys!

(cue crowd applause)

**Turner: **Thanks to all that are here today. You are probably wondering why we aren't doing a regular episode.

**Melody: **Usually, every season, the Poké Rangers Hoenn has done crossovers with other fanfics of Poké Rangers done by other authors.

**Jordan: **Mighty Morphin' was with Orre and Johto… plus other misc. warriors that supposedly appeared in the past.

**Leona: **Overtech Overdrive was with Neo and Dino Force of the Johto series.

**Adam: **Turbo was with Orre…

**Henry: **Space was with G-Force

**Turner: **And finally, Bandstand, Mighty Morphin', and Genesis Overload of the Verger Region.

**Leona: **So… where do we come in?

**Jordan: **Good point.

**Melody: **Well, you would be pleased to know that this season we are crossing over with a really wonderful author.

**Adam: **She has taken over the Kanto Series of the Poké Rangers franchise and she is doing a very good job and I hope we read more about their adventures.

**Henry: **Yes. So, without further to do: **Poké Rangers Samurai meets Poké Rangers Element Warriors**

(crowd applause)

* * *

><p><em>(The Poke Rangers logo appears, eleven rangers materialize)<em>

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Kanto clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words Element Warriors come up. The five rangers walk with the backgrounds of red, blue, yellow, green and purple behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Mira appears with a quiet tone, waving hello in a red background. Red Element Ranger takes out her Flame Sword. Mira- Red Element Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Kaine appears with a grin on his face in a green background. Green Element Ranger takes out his Leaf Shield. Kaine Grendell- Green Element Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Dama appears with her arms across her chest with a smile across her face in a blue background. Blue Element Ranger takes out her Bubble Baton. Damaras "Dama" Hall- Blue Element Ranger created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Ben appears with his hands in his pockets with a small chuckle in a yellow background. Yellow Element Ranger takes out his Spark Lance. Benjamin "Ben" Harris- Yellow Element Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Tom appears winking in a purple background with a smile. Purple Element Ranger takes out his Gust Chakrams. Tom Jackman- Purple Element Ranger created by Blue Bongo )_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Mew appears with Greta next to her. They talk about everything inside the headquarters)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(The words "Samurai" appears and six rangers arrive with red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and gold backgrounds)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Henry looks at the camera with a Samurai Saber on his back. Red Samurai Ranger appears with the Fire Machete. Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Turner jumps up with his saber and puts his left hand towards his face. Blue Samurai Ranger appears with the Hydro Bow. Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Leona waves her Samurai Saber around and brings the saber to the right side of her chest. Pink Samurai Ranger appears with the Mind Slicer. Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Jordan yawns as he poses with the Samurai Saber in hand. Green Samurai Ranger appers with the Feather Fan. Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Melody smiles as she places the Samurai Saber with both hands, placing it on the left side of her chest. Yellow Samurai Ranger appears with the Shocker Spear. Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Adam appears flipping around with his Shadow Blade. Gold Samurai Ranger appears in Metallic Mode. Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn )_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Ultranite and Merqias appear as well as Romnite, Faylinn, Serafina and Purrima)_

_(Rangers battle the Fallen Soldiers and the Sandcutters)_

_(Felix and Crane in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Samurai Origami Zords and the Element Zords appear, posing)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of MakiZanaX13. Poké Rangers Element Warriors © 2011-2012 by MakiZanaX13. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2012 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Battle of the Elements Part 1<strong>

"Well," said Leona, looking at Tom and Dama, "What do you want to talk about?"

"We really can't talk about it here," said Tom, looking at Leona, "It's kind of confidential."

Leona looked at Tom, "Alright. Well, my team is with me."

Dama smiled, "Okay. We might as well bring them. We have so much to talk about."

Leona looked at Dama, "I'm sure. So, do you have a Pokémon that talks?"

Dama looked at her, "Yes, I do. It's a Dewgong."

"Ooh. Pretty. I rarely see Dewgongs in the Hoenn Region," said Leona, looking at Dama with a smile on her face. Dama giggled, "They are elegant creatures."

As they continued walking, they then noticed the clouds began to gather up into the sky. Dama and Tom looked at each other as Leona turned around. Lightning started striking the ocean and the island. Leona and the others jumped up as they landed on the ground. Looking up, she noticed Ultranite magically appearing.

"I guess it's fun to make a beautiful entrance," said Ultranite.

"I just battled you earlier today," said Leona, looking at him, "Can you leave me alone?"

"You know this guy?" asked Dama, looking at him.

"Yeah," said Leona, "Careful, he's bad news."

Tom nodded, "I can see that. He works for the Fallen."

Ultranite twirled around in happiness, "I'm so happy someone heard of me besides miss pinky over there. Yes, I am Ultranite, the tactical henchman of Master Sangrexa. Just like Hoenn, Kanto may also fall too… with mutual relations."

Leona looked at Ultranite with a death stare, "I can already sense you're up to no good."

Ultranite laughed as he withdrew his saber, "Well, I thought it would be nice to do some target practice."

He released flames from his saber. The rangers dodged the attack. Dama turned around as she saw another wave of fire appear. She stretched her hands out, "Element Power: Bubble!"

A blast of bubbles came out as the flames were extinguished. Ultranite turned around as Tom stretched out his hands, "Element Power: Gust!"

A purple tornado magically appeared as Ultranite was caught in it. He then sliced the tornado as he looked at them. Leona took out her Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power!" yelled Leona. In pink letters, she began to press an attack button. **サイケこうせん** (Psybeam) appeared in pink letters. Striking across to her left, the symbols combined as a pink energy beam formed into Leona's hands, "Psybeam!"

A rainbow burst of energy appeared from her Samuraizer. Ultranite's eyes began to glow as an ice barrier formed around him. As the barrier broke free, he turned to them.

"Good move," said Leona, "It seems you are dealing with new rangers who don't even master true power."

Suddenly, shadow pulses from nowhere hit Ultranite in the stomach. Ultranite yelled as he landed on the ground. Leona turned around as Adam appeared with the other rangers.

"Guys!" said Leona.

"So much for our vacation," said Jordan.

Henry nodded, "Let's go!"

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Creating their kanji symbols, they transformed into their ranger uniforms. Dama and Tom looked at each other as the rangers took out their Samurai Sabers.

"Nice, Sandcutters!"

"Huh?" asked Henry.

Suddenly, out of the sandy beach, Sandslash humanoid grunts appeared. They started moving toward Henry and the other Samurai Rangers. The rangers started slicing them across their bodies. Ultranite laughed as he looked at them.

"_Tom, I think we should help,"_ said Pidgeotto, popping out of his morpher.

"_I concur," _said Dewgong, who immediately appeared, _"For Sandcutters to appear with these rangers, there's something amiss going on."_

Dama and Tom nodded. Tom pressed a finger on the number 5 of the black brace of his morpher. Dama pressed a finger on the number 3 of her morpher. Immediately, masculine and feminine voices could be heard on the silver brace.

**Set up, ready. Standing by.**

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

Tom and Dama were bathed in blue and purple neon light. A gust of wind and wave of bubbles came to their heads as their suits appeared. Tom was in a suit which the top was purple along with the boots whilst the gloves and legs were white. Above the gloves and boots were silver cuffs with black rims. The shoulders were attached to a long purple cape that stopped at the top of his thighs. On the torso was a set of spread out gold wings with a large white wind symbol in the center and on each side of the legs was a black stripe with a purple outline. To complete the suit, he had a black belt with EPO's insignia in the centre of the silver buckle with the words PREW written in the banner instead of EPO. The right side of the belt was attached with a holster for a blaster. His helmet was shaped into a Pidgeotto design. Dama, however, had a suit that was light blue with a white version of the water symbol in the center of her wings as the black stripes on her legs revealed a black outline. Her helmet was shaped into a Dewgong design.

**Complete.**

Ultranite turned around as Tom and Dama struck their poses. Leona stood there in response as she kept cutting some of them, "Nice transformation!"

"Guardian Weapons, engage!"

"Bubble Baton!" yelled Dama. Her baton was light blue with a glass orb on top with a Dewgong tail at the end.

"Gust Chakrams!" yelled Tom. His weapon was a pair of chakrams that were shaped into purple Pidgeotto wings.

Tom jumped up and slashed half the Sandcutters that Leona was cutting. Leona ducked as he flew across. He landed on the ground as he looked at Leona, "I just wanted to get that done."

"Sure," said Leona. She then noticed some Sandcutters coming toward Tom. Tom was caught with the Sandcutters. Leona sighed as she took out her Solrock Disk. Tom immediately jumped up as Leona spun her Solrock Disk, "Samurai Saber, Psyshock Strike!"

Striking her saber, a pink cosmic energy blast came out. The Sandcutters screamed as they landed on the ground. As more started coming, Tom's Gust Chakrams began to glow.

"Hurricane Attack!"

He spun across as a purple hurricane started to emerge. The Sandcutters yelled as they flew into space.

Meanwhile, Turner and Dama were doing physical combat to the Sandcutters. As Turner cut three of them in the face, Dama flipped over and jumped over Turner's shoulder. She then raised her Bubble Baton, "Surging Aqua Blast!"

A wave of water emerged. Immediately, the Sandcutters were drowning within the water.

"Not bad," said Turner. He smiled as he looked at Dama and then turned toward the other Sandcutters.

"Get them!" yelled Ultranite, "You guys were trained to kill, so do it!"

Henry and the others nodded, "Attack Together!" said Henry.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Torkoal Disk, set!"

"Kingdra Disk, set!"

"Solrock Disk, set!"

"Tropius Disk, set!"

"Manectric Disk, set!"

"Crawdaunt Disk, set!"

The rangers spun their disks. Their blades began to glow in shades of fire, water, cosmic, wind, dark and lightning energy.

"Samurai Sabers, Hextuple Strike!"

As waves of fire, water, cosmic, wind, dark and lightning energy were unleashed; they combined into one line, cutting all of the Sandcutters, creating a massive explosion. Ultranite smiled, "Thank you for wasting your time. I just wanted to see… something. Thanks again."

As he disappeared, the rangers looked at each other. As they demorphed, Tom turned to Leona and Turner, "Okay, he's starting to freak me out."

Leona turned to Tom, "We need to have that talk. He's saying it because he has a trick up his sleeve."

"What is there to talk about?" asked Henry, looking at Tom. Dama turned to Tom and then turned toward the other rangers, "Guys, we have a problem. It seems we have a creature that we tried to defeat the other day and it was stronger than usual."

"Stronger than usual?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you could help us," said Dama, "Can you come with us to EPO Headquarters?"

"Sure," said Henry.

The rangers nodded as they walked with Tom and Dama. As they approached their aircraft, the rangers were impressed that it was Aerodactyl designed.

"Meet the aerojet. I know it fits five, but," said Dama.

"It's okay. I'm small and petite enough that I can sit on Jordan," said Melody.

Jordan looked at her. Melody smiled as she elbowed him in the stomach. Dama sighed as she looked at them and then turned to Tom as they were walking on the ramp. As the rangers got into their plane, Tom held the controls as the Aerojet released its engines. Immediately, it was heading back toward EPO Headquarters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I got to admit, Merqias," said Ultranite, "Those Kanto Rangers are skilled warriors."

They were in an open field on Route 1 in Kanto, where no one could see them in sight. Ultranite sighed as he saw a Mewtwo look a-like creature stand in front of him. It wore a black tight suit which covered most of its body minus the hands, legs and a small portion of his lower back where the tail was. Along with the suit was a set of silver and dark purple armor with curved a blade on each wrist. He had a weird-shaped glowing red gem was on his forehead and a scar ran from his lower right cheek up to under one eye where the other was currently being covered by a white mask.

"So," said Merqias, "Why do we talk here? Why not your place?"

"Trust me," said Ultranite, "If I brought you back down to the Sangre River, you would burn to death. Anyway…"

"Yes," said Merqias, looking at him, "I know what you want to talk about. Let me guess, the Red Ranger?"

"Yeah," said Ultranite, looking at him surprised, "Not bad for a psychic."

Merqias glared at him. He then continued with the conversation, "I also want to talk about the Red Ranger in this region too. I believe both have mysterious secrets. Secrets that we know could harm us in a way."

Ultranite nodded, "Yes, I'm worried about that. That's why I came for you to help."

"You could have killed them with your monsters. My question is… oh… I could tell already," said Merqias, looking at him, "You came to us for help to destroy them… an alliance because your army is dwindling down to nothing."

Ultranite was shocked. Merqias hit it right on the money. Ultranite and Sangrexa had a talk, saying that if they worked with these guys, they could easily destroy the rangers and they can do what they want to the Sangre River in the Hoenn Region and they can take over Kanto. Ultranite also mentioned it would be a plus to Sangrexa because of the fact that nearly almost ALL of the Fallen Commanders have been destroyed and they only have a good few left. Ultranite didn't need to say anything.

"Suppose…," said Merqias, "We kidnap the red rangers and turn them evil? While they are evil…"

"We can find out their secrets under their control?" asked Ultranite, "I like that idea."

Merqias smiled as he looked at him. His eyes were sparkling with evil as he started laughing, "I like how we think. However, suppose we can combine a Spirit Beast and a Fallen Commander? Is it possible?"

Ultranite smiled as he folded his hands, "Send me your Spirit Beast… I'll make him a Fallen Commander… I have the formula for it."

* * *

><p>The rangers looked outside as they saw Moonlight Island off the coast of Kanto. Henry turned toward Dama who was dressed in a uniform. She had a long-sleeved zippered jacket with a sailor collar. Her jacket on the back showed a large version of EPO's insignia with her last name on the back of the sailor collar in white capital letters. On the front of her jacket was a dark version of her element symbol. On each sleeve there was a dark colored armband with a gold armband and a white circle in the center, which showed an imprint of Dewgong. She also wore a skirt.<p>

"Nice uniform," said Leona, "You guys work for the military?"

"Somewhat… we work with EPO: Exploration and Protection Organization," said Dama. Turner looked at her and then at Tom. Tom wore the same uniform. Instead of the skirt, he had pants with gold outlines on his pockets and leg cuffs on his pants. Tom sighed as he went to dock at the base.

"Alright," said Tom, "Welcome to EPO headquarters."

As the Aerojet landed on the base, the doors opened up automatically. As Melody hopped off of Jordan, Jordan stood there in relief as he walked out of the plane. The rangers were amazed by the massive hangar they had. The doors slid open as Tom and Dama led them toward the main headquarters. As they walked through the next corridor, the doors slid open to the main area. There were two guys that looked at them. The first one was a man in his mid-thirties, about 35 years old with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Both were dressed in a similar uniform. It was a high blue shirt under an overlapped grey collared jacket with white linings and folded black sleeve cuffs. On each jacket, the black upside down triangle with the white outline that stretched from the front to the back had the surnames Rivera and Lombardi in white capital letters. The front triangle had an insignia on the centre, which was an emblem with a gold cross that had a red outline, an opal-shaped gem in the middle and silver wings, the letters EPO were written on a gold banner underneath. Along with the jacket were black gloves, grey pants with the same white linings and black boots. They then noticed Greta, who was sitting there with a smile.

"Greta?" asked the rangers.

Greta stood up as she turned to them, "Rangers, this is Captain Rivera and Ace Lombardi, head officers of EPO."

"Greta, why are you here and not in Hoenn?" asked Henry.

"Simple. I was scared that Ultranite would be in Kanto and that EPO may need information on the Fallen. So, courtesy of Sean, I got access to come over here," said Greta, "I hope you don't mind."

"Just wondering," said Turner.

Captain Rivera walked down the steps. He walked toward Henry as he stretched out his right hand, "It's great to meet the sixth installment of the Hoenn Rangers. Henry, if I am not mistaken?"

Henry nodded, "I'm sure Greta told you all about us."

Greta chuckled, "Not everything, Henry."

Captain Rivera nodded, "Anyway, we heard of the Fallen attacking Cinnabar Island. I sent Dama and Tom to investigate."

"Well, it was obvious that Lutemecia and the Fallen are working together," said Dama, looking at Leona. Leona nodded as Dama turned back to Captain Rivera, "It seems that the Sandcutters were with the Fallen at Cinnabar Island two hours ago."

"I see," said Captain Rivera, looking at Ace, "Has the others come back yet?"

"I haven't seen Mira, Ben or Kaine all day," said Ace, looking at the other rangers, "I'm going to contact them."

Captain Rivera nodded and then turned to Dama and Tom, "Samurai Rangers, Dama and Tom, I need you guys to remain here. I have a feeling there could be a problem."

Suddenly, the doors slid open behind them. Henry turned around as he noticed a woman walking toward them. She wore the same EPO uniform like Tom and Dama, except she wore white pants. She carried a sword on her waist. Henry was amazed as she looked at him and then at Captain Rivera. She had long peach-orange hair tied in a braid ponytail with heterochromatic eyes. She had a blue eye on her right and a red eye on her left. She also had long rectangular crimson markings on her cheeks.

"Mira, about time you showed up. We have a problem," said Tom.

Mira nodded as she turned toward Henry. Henry smiled as Mira nodded in the process, "We have visitors?"

"Yes. This is Henry Morton, the Red Samurai Ranger and leader of the Samurai Rangers," said Captain Rivera.

Henry nodded as he stretched out his right hand, "Pleased to meet you, Mira."

Mira looked at him and then smiled. Henry looked at her and then turned to Greta. Greta shrugged. From what Henry could see, Mira was very sensitive to touch, especially around strangers. Henry turned to Captain Rivera and Ace, "So, why is Ultranite here in Kanto?"

"That's what we also want to know," said Ace, looking at him in response. Greta nodded as she turned to the rangers, "Well, rangers. I have a feeling I know why."

The rangers turned to Greta as she pulled out a book. She opened it up. The rangers were looking over Greta's shoulder as she was showing pictures of monsters that were recorded in history from the Fallen.

"As you can see, Element Rangers, the Samurai Rangers have defeated about 80 percent of the Fallen," said Greta, turning to the rangers, "The problem we have is there could be an alliance between the Fallen and Lutemecia Soldiers."

"What makes you think that?" asked Tom, looking at Greta. Henry nodded as he spoke up for Greta, "Because Ultranite makes deals with evil people."

"Oh," said Tom, looking at Henry. Mira nodded in response toward Henry. She then turned toward the rangers in response, "We should watch ourselves. Is Ben and Kaine around?"

"They are out in Celadon City at the Department Store," said Ace, looking at them, "We don't know where they are."

Henry sighed, "We should go."

Mira nodded in agreement, "Let us know if something happens."

Captain Rivera nodded in response, "Be careful rangers."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

The rangers stood there in awe as they were looking at Celadon City. Everything was tall and beautiful with the street lights on. As the stars and streetlights guided them, they noticed a lot of buildings that are all rainbow. Leona then noticed a massive teal sign with the Rainbow Badge on either side that said:

"Celadon City Welcomes You: the City of Rainbow Dreams"

"What a beautiful slogan," said Leona, looking at the rangers. Turner smiled as he looked around, "This place is enormous and beautiful!"

Tom grinned from ear to ear, "The Gym Leader in town is beautiful too."

"You think Erika is beautiful?" asked Adam, turning to Tom, "What about Misty? Janine? Sabrina?"

"I like Misty, but she has a huge temper," said Tom, looking at them. Dama rolled her eyes as she turned to the others.

Leona sighed as she looked at him. Henry and Turner turned to each other as Henry looked at Mira. Mira was very quiet as they were walking with them toward the Department Store. Henry then turned to Jordan and Melody, who were very quiet.

"You know, I never heard a peep out of you this whole time," said Henry.

"We're just taking it all in," said Jordan.

"Yep," said Melody, looking at the area, "This region is amazing!"

Mira smiled at Henry and turned away. Henry looked at her and then shook his head. As they reached for the glass doors, the doors slid open right before they appeared.

"That was a great movie!"

"Yeah, the others should've came with us… speak of the devil," the other guy said.

Two guys stood in front of the group. One person had black hair with brown spots that were spiked up all over the place. He had green eyes and a tan skin complexion. He wore a green shirt with denim shorts and sneakers. He also had a grey long sleeved shirt underneath. The other guy had bluish-green hair with hazel eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a yellow sweatshirt over it with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Mira, guys," said one of them, "What's going on?"

"Well, Kaine," said Tom, "If you and Ben turned on your morphers, you would know."

Kaine looked at him with a look as he turned to the other rangers, "So, what's going on?"

"Well," said Mira, "The Samurai Rangers from Hoenn are here to help us."

"SAMURAI?" asked Ben, looking at the six rangers, "These guys?"

Adam looked at him and then turned to Henry. Henry shook his head. Ben laughed so hard that Dama nudged him in the stomach, "Ben, Mira's not kidding. These guys traveled a very long distance… and unfortunately instead of a vacation, they are teaming up with us."

"Why?" asked Kaine.

"We believe the Fallen has teamed up with Lutemecia," said Jordan, looking at him.

Kaine sighed, "Great. What I didn't want to do tonight."

Jordan shrugged, "Well, that's what I said when I first started out. You'll get used to it."

Kaine glared at him and Jordan just said nothing. Jordan wasn't being mean. He was being honest for once. Ben smiled as he walked up toward Melody, "I actually wouldn't mind working with an elite team. I'm Ben, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Melody, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Jordan," said Jordan, shaking Ben's hand. Suddenly, they saw something black going through them. The Samurai Rangers turned around as they saw a black spiritual form appearing near them. Henry and Mira looked at each other as they turned to it.

"I sense… something evil," said Leona, looking at Henry. Henry nodded, "I can see that too. Adam, let's brighten things up!"

"Right," said Adam, taking out his iSamuraizer, "Symbol Power, Flash!"

Pressing a few buttons, the Flash symbols appeared: フラッシュ. A golden beam appeared as the entity screamed. The rangers looked at each other as a purple beam struck out. The rangers leapt for either side as the beam missed them. Henry and Mira turned to each other.

"Now, we know it hates light energy," said Henry, looking at Melody, "Lightning Energy would probably work too."

Ben nodded as Melody took out her Samuraizer, "Symbol Power, Thunder!"

"Element Power: Spark!"

Immediately, creating symbols and stretching hands. Bolts came out as it hit the entity. The entity screamed as he released black beams from its body. Melody and Ben yelled as they landed on the ground. Mira and Henry turned to each other as Henry took out his Samurai Saber. Placing the Torkoal Disk on his saber, fire was glowing from the disk to the saber. Mira nodded as she took out her weapon. Mira's weapon was a double bladed sword with criss-crossed red blades at either end of a silver rod that had a Charmeleon's head in the middle.

"Multi-Burning Strike!" yelled Mira.

"Sacred Fire Strike!" yelled Henry.

Immediately, a wave of fire came out of their weapons as the entity absorbed it all. The rangers looked at each other as pink beams came out of the entity. Henry and Mira yelled as they were sucked into the shadows. The rangers looked at each other and then they heard a sinister laugh.

"So, rangers. How does it feel to have your team leaders captured?"

Ultranite stood there, laughing as he and Merqias were standing with a grim smile on both faces.

"Ultranite!" yelled Turner.

"Merqias, what did you do with them?" asked Kaine.

"That's for me to know…," said Merqias.

"And for you to find out," said Ultranite, "Oh, Fallen Soldiers… deal with them!"

Immediately, the rangers looked at each other as the Fallen Soldiers started running with their sabers, bows, and assault rifles. The rangers looked at each other.

"It was a trap… this whole time," said Turner.

Turner and the others looked at each other and then stood ready to fight as the Fallen Soldier went to strike the rangers.

_**The Samurai Rangers and the Element Rangers are having a massive battle against Merqias and Ultranite, and this new entity…**_

Henry and Mira were in a dark room. The two rangers were tied up by Sandcutters as they sat down, looking at either side of the walls. They then turned around as the door opened. Henry and Mira noticed someone laughing.

"Your secrets will be revealed," the voice said.

"Nice try, but I don't think so," said Henry.

"Oh, trust me… you will reveal your true selves," said the voice. With that said, the door slammed shut, leaving them in the dark room.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 40 will continue into Chapter 41.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Turner: We got to find Mira and Henry!  
><strong>

**Mira: So, any ideas on how to get out of here?**

**Ben: We found them!**

**Ultranite: Hee… they work for me. **

**Kaine: We got to find the source.**

**Jordan: That's easier said than done.**

**Merqias: That's as far as you go.**

**Henry: With 11 Rangers…**

**Mira: You're done for!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 41: Battle of the Elements Part 2**

**Poké Rangers Forever! **

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah! The first sign of trouble is revealing their secrets. No, I'm not going to spoil it for you. That would be bad. Anyway, next chapter is the conclusion to the 2 parter. Alright, I'll talk to you later… See ya!


	41. Battle of the Elements Part 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 41…

* * *

><p><em>(The Poke Rangers logo appears, eleven rangers materialize)<em>

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Kanto clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words Element Warriors come up. The five rangers walk with the backgrounds of red, blue, yellow, green and purple behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Mira appears with a quiet tone, waving hello in a red background. Red Element Ranger takes out her Flame Sword. Mira- Red Element Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Kaine appears with a grin on his face in a green background. Green Element Ranger takes out his Leaf Shield. Kaine Grendell- Green Element Ranger created by Hotrod198)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Dama appears with her arms across her chest with a smile across her face in a blue background. Blue Element Ranger takes out her Bubble Baton. Damaras "Dama" Hall- Blue Element Ranger created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Ben appears with his hands in his pockets with a small chuckle in a yellow background. Yellow Element Ranger takes out his Spark Lance. Benjamin "Ben" Harris- Yellow Element Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Tom appears winking in a purple background with a smile. Purple Element Ranger takes out his Gust Chakrams. Tom Jackman- Purple Element Ranger created by Blue Bongo )_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Mew appears with Greta next to her. They talk about everything inside the headquarters)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(The words "Samurai" appears and six rangers arrive with red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and gold backgrounds)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Henry looks at the camera with a Samurai Saber on his back. Red Samurai Ranger appears with the Fire Machete. Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Turner jumps up with his saber and puts his left hand towards his face. Blue Samurai Ranger appears with the Hydro Bow. Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Leona waves her Samurai Saber around and brings the saber to the right side of her chest. Pink Samurai Ranger appears with the Mind Slicer. Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Jordan yawns as he poses with the Samurai Saber in hand. Green Samurai Ranger appers with the Feather Fan. Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Melody smiles as she places the Samurai Saber with both hands, placing it on the left side of her chest. Yellow Samurai Ranger appears with the Shocker Spear. Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Adam appears flipping around with his Shadow Blade. Gold Samurai Ranger appears in Metallic Mode. Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn )_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Ultranite and Merqias appear as well as Romnite, Faylinn, Serafina and Purrima)_

_(Rangers battle the Fallen Soldiers and the Sandcutters)_

_(Felix and Crane in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Samurai Origami Zords and the Element Zords appear, posing)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of MakiZanaX13. Poké Rangers Element Warriors © 2011-2012 by MakiZanaX13. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2012 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Battle of the Elements Part 2<strong>

Turner blocked the Fallen Soldier's sword strike and threw him over his head. The Fallen Soldier landed on the ground. Turner nodded as the Samurai Rangers took out their Samurai Sabers while Adam withdrew his Shadow Blade. As the Fallen Soldiers started attacking, Adam ducked as he cut three of them with his blades. He jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. He then turned around as he saw Turner and Leona jump up slicing three of them. The Element Rangers looked at each other, watching them battle.

"I think we should let them battle," said Kaine, smiling, "They are samurai after all."

Dama rolled her eyes as she looked at him, "Fine Kaine, you can sit back while I help them."

"I'm going too," said Ben, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go," said Tom, smiling at Ben. Kaine sighed as he joined up with them.

As one of them went to attack, Dama grabbed the Fallen Soldier's arm and kicked him in the stomach. Dama then dropped him on the ground as she jump kicked the next Fallen Soldier in the face. She turned to see a group of them run up toward her. She thrust her hands forward, "Element Power: Bubble!"

Immediately, a cluster of bubble came out of her hands as the Fallen Soldiers were hit. Turning around, she punched two of them in the face. She then flipped forward and kicked two of them in the stomach.

Ben and Kaine jumped forward and flipped over the Fallen Soldiers. As they landed next to Jordan and Melody, Kaine turned around to see one of them nearly stab him. Jordan slashed him just before he felt anything. Jordan turned to him, "Reckless?"

Kaine looked at him as one went toward him. Stretching his hands, a cluster of leaves came out, slashing the Fallen Soldiers coming from behind him. Jordan turned around and looked at Kaine with a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Kaine.

Immediately, Melody was swinging her saber back and forth. Charging energy, from her Manectric Disk, a bolt of electricity came out of her saber. The Fallen Soldiers yelled as they landed on the ground. Ben charged forward as he released a couple of sparks from his hands. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they landed on the ground. Melody turned to Ben and sighed in response.

The rangers turned around toward Ultranite. Ultranite grumbled as he turned toward the entity, "Reveal yourself!"

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as the shadow entity transformed into a Gengar like creature. It also had red claws and a red helmet with horns. It has golden and silver eyes with bloody like flames. It carried a lance with electricity surrounding either side.

"Gargenmalt, the Fallen Spirit Beast Commander," said Ultranite, "You know what to do."

Gargenmalt nodded. As he stretched out his lance, a red bolt went toward the rangers. The rangers yelled as there were explosions all over the place. Gargenmalt laughed as Turner carefully stood up in response.

"Come on guys!" said Turner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The door opened up. Mira and Henry turned to the light as they saw two creatures walk toward them. One was tall and had long spiky red hair and the top half of his head was covered by a greyish-pink long beak-shaped helmet. The shoulders and the back of his neck were covered by spiked grey feathers. His upper arms had brown wings with beige tints at the end. He was wearing greyish-pink and brown robes with white bell sleeves, brown and black armor and dark brown gloves. His feet were shaped the same way the Pokémon he's based on. Attached to a belt on his left side was a whip. The other creature was a Mr. Mime monster who was dressed in a detailed harlequin suit.

"Hekomime!" said Mira, "Fearnult!"

"You know these people?" asked Henry.

"They work for Lutemecia," whispered Mira. Henry nodded as they looked up.

"For once, this plan is actually going to work," said Hekomime, "Shall we?"

Fearnult nodded. He grabbed the two rangers and put them on their feet, "Let's go!"

As they walked out slowly, Fearnult grabbed his whip and smacked Henry across the face, "GO, NOW!"

Henry felt the stinging sensation on the whip, as well as a red line coming across his face. Mira looked at him as blood was dripping from his face. Hekomime laughed as they were pushed out of the jail. As they were walking around the castle, it was obvious that they were in Lutemecia's castle. They were then thrown into a chamber. It had two white poles with computer systems. Hekomime's eyes began to glow as the chains broke into pieces. Fearnult gripped his whip as Henry reached for his pocket, getting a napkin to heal the wound.

"So," said Fearnult, "It's time to carry out our orders. Tell us your secrets. What secrets do you have?"

Mira stood there as Henry laughed a little bit, "I have a secret, alright. I screwed your mother. Does that help?"

Mira grinned. Fearnult punched him in the face with his claw, "Don't you talk about my mother!"

"Do you even have one?" asked Mira, looking at him, catching on to Henry. Fearnult decided to smack her across the face. However, Henry caught his fist. Fearnult looked at him, "Oh shit."

"Hekomime was stupid to get rid of the chains… and Merqias didn't take our morphing devices," said Henry. He pushed Fearnult away and took out his Samurai Saber. He placed the Torkoal Disk on the Samurai Saber, "Allow me."

Spinning the disk, flames emerged from the Samurai Saber. He then swung the saber. The flames came across, hitting Fearnult and Hekomime. Fearnult yelled as he felt the feathers being burned. Rolling on the floor, Hekomime looked to see that the two red rangers have fled the scene. Sandcutters were already on the move.

Outside, Henry and Mira were running down the stairs, trying to find the entrance. Immediately, they noticed a group of Sandcutters running toward them. Henry sighed as he turned toward Mira, "Shit."

As they headed around another corridor, they noticed tons of them coming toward them. He gulped as he raised his hand, "Samurai Bazooka!"

Pulling the trigger, beams of energy came out. The Sandcutters yelled as they were being hit by the attack. As he continued, he started shooting tons of them. Mira nodded as she took out her Flame Saber. As she released flames from her sword, Henry blasted more beams from the Bazooka. As the smoke cleared from the explosions, the two rangers started rushing through the smoke stuff. However, a psychic energy caused them to freeze. As they were released, Henry turned to see Merqias. Merqias stood there with his eyes glowing at them.

"YOU WILL SURRENDER,"said Merqias. Henry turned to him and aimed the Samurai Bazooka at him, "You forgot something. I'm more powerful than you think."

He placed the Samurai Saber on the Samurai Bazooka. As he placed the Blaster Disk in the Super Samuraizer, he placed the Torkoal Disk, the Walrein Disk on both sides. There was also the Salamence Disk and the Persian Disk on one side. He only needed five disks. He then spun the Artillery Disk. A crimson charge went through the blaster. Mira nodded as she raised her Flame Sword.

"You think that's going to stop me? A strong Samurai Ranger helping out someone who is recently getting stronger? Give me a break,"said Merqias.

"Mira, ready?" asked Henry.

"Yep," said Mira.

Immediately, the trigger was pulled. A crimson bolt with the flames came out of their weapons. Merqias took it all and absorbed the energy. A blue vortex surrounded his hands as he reflected the attack back. Henry and Mira landed on the ground as they took the attack. Merqias laughed as he took out two silver collars. One was placed on Henry and one was placed on Mira.

"Now, while you become my drones, I will find out your secrets," said Merqias, smiling. Immediately, Henry opened his eyes. A red glow appeared as he stood there. Mira stood up as well, her eyes also glowing bright red, "Now, go help Gargenmalt destroy the rangers!"

* * *

><p>"He's really nasty," said Tom.<p>

"Yeah," said Leona, gulping, "That's disgusting."

Kaine nodded and turned to Turner, "We should morph."

"Right," said Turner, taking out his Samuraizer.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

**Set up ready, standing by.**

The four rangers stood together as they pressed their respective buttons, "Metamorphosis Activate!"

As kanji symbols illuminated the Samurai Rangers in their ranger colors, green, blue, yellow, and purple lights came out as their suits materialized. Lightning, leaves, gusts and water elements covered their heads. Unlike the other two suits, Ben's suit had different features. The wings on his suit had a large white thunder symbol in the middle with a yellow outline over the black stripe on the pants. His helmet was shaped into an Electabuzz design. Kaine's suit was similar. The wings had a white grass symbol in the middle and a green outline surrounding the black stripes. His helmet was shaped into an Ivysaur design.

**Complete.**

"Guardian Weapons, engage!"

"Leaf Shield!" yelled Kaine. Kaine's weapon was a green flower shaped shield with an Ivysaur's pattern on it.

"Bubble Baton!" yelled Dama.

"Spark Lance!" yelled Ben. Ben's weapon was a yellow lance with the blade as a thunderbolt with an Electabuzz's pattern on the lance along with the antennas at the end.

"Gust Chakrams!" yelled Tom.

"Samurai Weapons!" yelled the four rangers, except Adam. They spun their Artillery Disks as their weapons materialized in their hands.

"Hydro Bow!"

"Mind Slicer!"

"Feather Fan!"

"Shocker Spear!"

Adam took out his Aggron Disk and spun the disk. Immediately, metallic armor surrounded his body, "Gold Samurai Ranger: Metallic Mode!"

Gargenmalt released red bolts. Leona's Mind Slicer was thrown in the air. Gargenmalt was slashed in half. Tom jumped up and slashed him with his Chakrams. Next, Turner and Dama jumped up with their water weapons. Blue arrows and bubbles came out as he was hit. Gargenmalt threw his arm forward, causing Turner and Dama to land on the ground. Gargenmelt released golden beams as the rangers landed on the ground. Suddenly, a stream of fire came out from nowhere as they were hit. Turner turned to Dama. Dama shrugged as she looked at the flames. Gargenmalt laughed as they saw Henry and Mira. Henry was unmorphed with his Samurai Saber in hand and Samurai Bazooka in the other hand. Mira, however, had her Flame Sword out. Their eyes began to glow bright red as they charged forward.

"Henry!" yelled Turner.

Henry yelled as he started charging through, slashing all of the Samurai Rangers. He yelled as he threw a punch toward Turner's face. Turner yelled as he landed on the ground. Melody, Leona and Jordan tried to stop him. However, Henry pulled the trigger with the Samurai Blaster. Leona, Jordan and Melody fell back as they landed on the ground. Adam charged toward Henry and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Stop this!"

"Must… destroy… rangers," yelled Henry. Adam looked at him and then noticed the collar, "Well, allow me to get rid of this!"

As he reached for the collar brace, Adam yelled as he was electrocuted. Henry pushed him away and then slashed him across the chest. He then took out his Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

His red armor appeared without the ranger suit. He placed the Torkoal Disk in the Samurai Saber. As he spun the disk, he jumped up toward the Samurai Rangers. Swinging his attack, the Samurai Rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. They transformed out of their suits.

Meanwhile, Mira was slicing them down with her sword. Kaine blocked with his Leaf Shield and turned to Mira, "Mira, stop this!"

"No! Must obey Merqias!" she yelled. Kaine defended very tightly. This let Ben, Dama, and Tom jump at her. As Ben reached for the collar, he felt an electrocution coming from the collar. Ben yelled as electricity came out of his body. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Mira turned to Henry, "Give me the Bazooka!"

Henry nodded as he gave her the Samurai Bazooka. Kaine and the others stood there as she pressed the Explosive-Pulse button, "Die!"

Pulling the trigger, a blue small bolt came out of the Samurai Bazooka. Tom turned to Leona and the others, "Guys!"

Leona woke up as she saw the blue bolt coming toward them, "GUYS, RUN!"

The other Samurai Rangers nodded as they were starting to run. The Element Rangers followed. As the bolt made impact with the ground, a wave of explosions appeared around them. The Samurai Rangers and the Element Rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Flames and smoke were in the area as Henry and Mira walked away slowly. Leona stood there, looking at what happened. She then noticed a white aura surrounding them as they instantly teleported.

* * *

><p>Five seconds later…<p>

Leona looked up to notice that they were back at EPO Headquarters. Captain Rivera sent some of his officials to help the other rangers as Leona walked with them. Captain Rivera turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Leona, "I am surprised I was able to remain conscious through this whole thing."

"Leona!"

Leona turned around, seeing Greta walking toward her, "Where's Henry?"

"Under an evil spell," said Leona, supposedly.

Greta rolled her eyes, "Ultranite wants him for something. I know it!"

"_Relax, Greta. However, I'm pleased to see that at least one person is okay,"_

Leona turned around as she saw somebody she thought she would never see. A pink legendary Pokémon was floating around her as she turned to Captain Rivera, "Mew? 'The Mew'?"

"_The one and only," _said Mew, smiling, _"It's a pleasure to hear that the Hoenn Rangers would help us drive the Fallen back to where they should be."_

"Thanks," said Leona, looking at Mew with a smile across her face. She then turned around as she noticed Captain Rivera, Ace and a girl who seemed to be a very intelligent scientist. The scientist who spoke was a 19-year-old girl with shoulder blade length dual-colored blonde and black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of glasses, a pink tank top that exposed her stomach, a pleated grey-blue mini skirt, pink and black stripped thigh-high socks and dark pink platform sandals. To top it all, she wore a white lab coat and a blue wrist-watch on her left wrist.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ever thought about introducing yourself?" asked Captain Rivera. The scientist nodded as she shook her head. She walked toward him, "I'm sorry. I forgot to. I was worried about Mira and the others. My name is Karol. I'm the scientist of EPO."

"Leona Evans, Pink Samurai Ranger. It's okay. I'm concerned about Henry," said Leona, "Anyway, Henry and Mira were captured by a shadow entity which then turned into a Half Fallen-Half Spirit Beast. Then, Henry and Mira came back with their weapons. They were under some sort of control. Adam tried to take off one of their collars that we didn't see, but we can't pry them. Then Mira used the Samurai Bazooka… and tried to blow us up."

"Thanks for the information," said Karol, turning to Captain Rivera, "Captain, I think its best if we start questioning why they were captured."

Leona turned to them, "Well, I have a question. It's something very important."

"What is it?" asked Captain Rivera.

"I sense they want something important from both of them that could hurt both teams," said Leona. Karol looked at her in puzzlement. Mew nodded in response, _"It's obvious you are a psychic Samurai."_

Captain Rivera looked at her. Leona sighed as she looked at him. Captain Rivera turned to him, "What secret?"

Greta turned to Leona. She started stuttering as she looked at Leona. She then calmed down. If Leona found out already, Greta might never forgive herself for it.

"I wish I knew," said Leona, "But, as of right now. We need to rescue them. I just want to know how we can. If they are hiding something that could fall into evil hands, we could be done for."

"Secrets?"

Leona turned around to notice Tom walking up the stairs, still in pain from the explosion. Leona nodded as Tom looked at her, "Yes. Are you okay?"

Tom nodded, "I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me."

Leona nodded, "What can I say?"

Tom nodded as he looked at them, "So, how do we rescue the leaders?"

Leona sighed, "Well, Tom. As Henry would say to me, they will come back. During that time, we need to come up with a plan. But, I'm not in command technically. It's usually Turner…"

"And Kaine," said Tom.

Leona nodded. Tom smiled as he took out a Poké Ball, "Leona, while the others are recovering…"

"You… challenge me to a Pokémon Battle?" asked Leona, laughing as she pressed her glasses toward her face, "You do realize that I have a reputation with the Mossdeep Gym?"

"Mossdeep Gym?" asked Tom, laughing, "Why is that?"

"Simple, Tom. The Gym Leaders trained me to be a Poké Ranger. They also taught me some other things," said Leona, "So, I won't go easy on you."

"Bring it on, samurai," said Tom, throwing the Poké Ball in the air with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Lutemecia's Castle…<p>

"Perfect!" said Ultranite, spiraling around. He turned toward the rangers. Henry was smiling as he turned to Ultranite, "Ultranite, it was like taking a candy from a baby."

Mira nodded, "The rangers were easily destroyed, thanks to Henry and his advanced technology."

"Good," said Ultranite, laughing. He turned to Merqias, "See what I mean? I told you it could work."

"True," said Merqias, looking at Ultranite, "Now, have we gotten the information?"

"Yes," said Ultranite, "Fearnult?"

Fearnult nodded as he walked toward them. He went toward the computer systems as he was able to retrieve two CDs. He gave it to Ultranite.

"Excellent," said Merqias, "The secrets of both ranger teams will be revealed."

Ultranite smiled as he turned to them, "They can be used as bait to lure the rangers out again…"

"Or… we can destroy the evidence."

"Huh?" asked Ultranite. Suddenly, he felt something strike him. The CDs flew out of Ultranite's hand. A strike of flames came out burning the CDs. Ultranite turned to Merqias as they saw Henry and Mira. They took off the collars and threw them on the ground.

"What?" asked Ultranite.

Henry smiled with Mira looking at Merqias. Merqias turned to him, "Those braces were supposed to be functional."

"They were… until Ben short-circuited mine," said Mira.

"Adam grabbed it so hard, that he cracked one of the wires," said Henry, "However, we had to actually act like we were controlled."

"Hmm…," said Mira, "And since you want to know our secret so bad, we kind of figured we waited for the opportune moment. And we have."

"Nice try Ultranite, but if you want my secret, you are going to have to kill me," said Henry.

"Same thing with me!" said Mira, withdrawing her saber. The two rangers smiled as they started leaving. Henry and Mira looked at each other as they were going down the stairs.

"Do you think they'll get us this time?" asked Mira, looking at Henry. Henry smiled as he went around another corridor, "Ha, nah. It's not that bad."

He went to take out his Samuraizer. Mira looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Simple, making a hole," said Henry, "In acid!"

As he started making the symbols, he activated it. The walls began to melt as they saw a massive wave of wind and ocean. Mira and Henry nodded as they jumped out of the castle and started heading back to the mainland.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Damn!" yelled Tom, "I won't lose to a girl like you!"

"We'll see," said Leona, smiling.

They were on a battlefield as his Swellow, Feather, flew across the sky as Leona's Togetic was flying across. Tom turned to her, "Have fun with this, Feather, Aerial Ace!"

Swellow's right wing began to glow bright blue as it came down toward Togetic. Leona looked at him, "Really? Togetic, use Wing Attack!"

Immediately, Togetic's wings began to glow bright white. Togetic slashed right through Feather's body. Feather also did damage to Togetic. The two bird Pokémon flew across as the battle continued. The doors slid open as Turner and the others came toward them.

"I see you guys decided to battle," said Turner.

Tom nodded, "Well, we were waiting to get more information."

The rangers looked at each other as they turned to see Togetic and Tom's Swellow talking on the battlefield rather than battle. Tom sighed as he looked at Leona, "I just like how battling gets us distracted."

"Yep," said Leona, looking at Turner, "Anything?"

"Not yet," said Turner.

Adam sighed as he looked at them, "Did you guys notice that collar?"

"Collar?" asked Leona.

"Yeah. When I went to grab Henry, I grabbed on to it so hard that the electric volts hit me. I squeezed it so hard that I broke the collar," said Adam.

"Same when I short-circuited Mira by accident when I got to touch the collar," said Ben. Ben then turned to Adam, "Wait a minute… you don't think?"

"It's a diversion," said Melody, turning to the other rangers, "Mira and Henry intentionally fought us after we broke the collars. Those collars were the source of where they were being controlled."

"So, they were acting," said Leona, turning to Turner and the others. Turner nodded in response, "We have a chance!"

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the systems.

"_Poké Rangers to the control room!"_

Leona nodded as she turned to Turner. Turner nodded as they started walking away. Tom and Leona took out their Poké Balls, recalling their Pokémon.

"So much for a Pokémon battle," said Leona.

Tom nodded, rolling his eyes as they walked back to the control room. The doors slid open as Greta, Captain Rivera, Ace, Mew, and Karol turned toward them. Captain Rivera pressed a button on the console as they saw a screen of Gargenmalt destroying Celadon City again.

"This is just getting absurd," said Turner, looking at the other rangers, "How are we supposed to defeat it without Henry and Mira?"

Leona sighed, "If we only had the Super Samuraizer and the Samurai Bazooka right now."

Tom and the others looked at each other and then at the other Samurai Rangers. Dama turned to them, "We still need to go fight them."

"Samurai Rangers, it doesn't matter what technology you need," said Greta, walking down the stairs, "You guys need to work together as a team."

Dama and the other rangers nodded as she walked to Turner. Turner turned to Greta as she started to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Turner.

"I need to be back in the Hoenn Region," said Greta, "There's something going on. When this is over, I need you back in Lilycove City."

The Samurai Rangers nodded as Greta headed out.

"Let's go," said Kaine and Turner.

* * *

><p>Gargemalt and a group of Fallen Soldiers and Sandcutters were creating havoc in Celadon City. They were laughing as buildings started exploding. Fallen Soldiers and Sandcutters started slashing things throughout the city. However, as the civilians started leaving, they would never expect to hear the sound of the Aerojet coming through. Gargemalt laughed as he looked at the jet.<p>

"So, they came back," he said, laughing.

The Aerojet launched missiles from underneath. Gargemalt and the grunts screamed as they fell on the ground. The Aerojet activated its landing gear as the Aerojet made its landing. The doors opened up as the rangers rushed down the stairs toward them.

"I had enough of this," said Turner, looking at the other rangers. Kaine nodded, "You really know how to piss someone off… I should be sleeping right now."

"Quiet!" yelled Gargemalt, releasing red beams. Leona stood forward as she started drawing symbols of unknown Japanese kanji.

"Symbol Power, Mirror Coat!"

Immediately, a pink barrier came up from the ground, blocking the attack and reflecting back at Gargemalt and the others. They yelled as they were hit severely by the attack. Gargemalt turned to Leona as she had her Samuraizer in hand, "Anything else?"

Gargemalt yelled as he went to attack. Turner turned to the others, "We need to combine symbol power and element power. Dama, guys… are you ready?"

"Yep," said the Element Rangers.

Immediately, Turner, Leona, Jordan, Melody, and Adam took out their morphers and started programming/drawing symbols. Dama, Kaine, Tom, and Ben stretched out their hands to increase power.

"Symbol Power: Bubblebeam!"

"Symbol Power: Psybeam!"

"Symbol Power: Leaf Tornado!"

"Symbol Power: Charge Beam!"

"Symbol Power: Hyper Beam!"

"Element Power: Bubble!"

"Element Power: Leaf!"

"Element Power: Spark!"

"Element Power: Gust!"

Immediately, the elements and symbol powers combined together to make one massive attack. Gargemalt screamed as he was hit by so much power. The Sandcutters looked at them and then the Fallen Soldiers as they started charging in. However, they never expected this to happen:

"Element Power: Flame!"

"Symbol Power: Flamethrower!"

Immediately, the Fallen Soldiers and the Sandcutters felt the flames coming from either direction, getting burned. Turner and Kaine turned around to see Mira and Henry rush toward them. Gargenmalt turned around, in pain, "Help… me."

"Nah," said Henry, looking at Gargenmalt, "We're not controlled anymore courtesy of people breaking and short-circuiting things."

"Yeah," said Mira, turning to the other Element Warriors, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," said Dama, "Now, that you're here!"

"Yeah, we can finally take them down," said Kaine, "My bed's calling me."

Mira rolled her eyes and smacked Kaine upside the head. Ben and Tom nodded and said nothing.

"Henry," said Turner, "I think it's time."

Henry nodded, "Eleven Rangers… perfect combination."

"Let's do it!" said Mira.

Henry nodded as he stretched his Samuraizer out with the other Samurai Rangers.

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Drawing their kanji symbols, their uniforms materialized. Mira turned to the others as they pressed their morphers.

**Set up, ready. Standing by.**

"Metamorphosis Activate!"

Pressing the buttons, neon lights came out of their morphers in their ranger color and their suits materialized. Mira's suit was red with a white fire symbol in the centre of the wings and the black stripes on her legs had a red outline. Like Dama, she had a white skirt with a red stripe at the end. Her helmet was shaped into a Charmeleon design.

**Complete.**

"What?" asked Merqias, rushing toward them with Fearnult and Hekomime. Ultranite nodded as he walked toward them, "This is bad."

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

"One! Red Charmeleon Element Ranger! Mira!"

"Two! Green Ivysaur Element Ranger! Kaine!"

"Three! Blue Dewgong Element Ranger! Dama!"

"Four! Yellow Electabuzz Element Ranger! Ben!"

"Five! Purple Pidgeotto Element Ranger! Tom!"

"To defend this world with the powers of the ancient past." Mira said.

"Poké." Kaine and Dama said.

"Rangers." Ben and Tom said.

"Element Warriors!"

Explosions surrounded the area as the rangers stood there, ready to battle. Angrily, Ultranite turned to Merqias, "Gargenmalt, Fallen Soldiers, Sandcutters, ATTACK!"

Henry and Mira charged forward with their weapons. Mira took out her silver, white, black, and red sidearm, "Warrior Saber!"

She started slashing the Fallen Soldiers while Henry cut down most of them with his Samurai Saber. Mira then put the weapon away as she stretched out her hand, "Flame Sword! Multi-Burning Strike!"

Immediately, flames were released, burning some of the Fallen Soldiers. As they all started burning, Henry took out his Fire Machete.

"Duck," said Henry.

As Mira dove to the ground, Henry did a 360 and cut everyone with his Fire Machete, causing all of them to explode to pieces. As Henry put the Fire Machete behind his shoulder, Mira got up and looked at the weapon.

"That's one massive weapon," said Mira.

Henry nodded, "Trust me. It's really powerful."

Turner and Dama had their Bubble Baton and Hydro Bow out. Jumping up a stream of water and arrows came out as some of the Sandcutters were hit with the attack. Turner stretched his arrows as another wave came. Blue arrows came out as Dama released another stream of bubbles. The Sandcutters yelled as they were hit by the attack.

"Not bad," said Dama, "Aqua Surging Strike!"

A stream of water came out of her weapon as the rest of the Sandcutters got destroyed.

"Well, they always hated water in the first place," said Turner with a grin on his face.

Next, Leona and Tom were jumping over the Fallen Soldiers. Tom used his Gust Chakrams and started slashing the Fallen Soldiers. Tom turned around as he cut another one in the face.

"Let's make this fast. Hurricane Attack!"

Immediately, a massive purple hurricane formed as he destroyed a massive amount of Fallen Soliders. Leona charged up her Mind Slicer and threw it across, like a boomerang. As she caught with her hands, she turned toward Tom as Tom's hurricane disappeared.

"That was simple," said Leona.

Suddenly, as one of the Fallen Soldiers came up from behind, Tom stabbed the Fallen Soldier with his Gust Chakram, causing him to land on the ground. Leona turned to Tom in response, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Tom.

Meanwhile, Jordan and Kaine flipped forward as they cut the Sandcutters with their weapons. Jordan took out a Feather Fan and pressed the trigger. A green gust of wind came out of his weapon as the Sandcutters were blown away, screaming for dear life.

"Nice," said Kaine, "Allow me."

He took out his Leaf Shield, "Razor Boomerang Slash!"

Throwing his Leaf Shield, the Sandcutters were screaming as they were being cut like a boomerang. Catching the shield, the Sandcutters yelled as they landed on the ground. One more of the Sandcutters walked up. Jordan slashed him in the chest.

"That was simple," said Jordan.

Meanwhile, Melody, Adam, and Ben were fighting hand to hand combat with the Fallen Soldiers and Sandcutters. As the three of them stood there, they noticed Gargenmalt laughing as he was charging attacks. He released them, causing the rangers to get bombarded by the attack.

"We need to get him," said Ben.

Adam nodded, "Yep. You guys have thunder, do something."

Ben turned to Melody. Ben took out his Spark Lance while Melody took out her Shocker Spear. Adam started charging forward as Ben and Melody struck their weapons.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Magnetic Thunder Cut!"

Streams of lightning caused the Fallen Soldiers and Sandcutters to get electrocuted while Adam rushed through them in his Metallic Armor. As he got through the crowd, Adam took out his Shadow Blade. As he cut across the body, Gargenmalt yelled as he slashed Adam across the stomach. The eleven rangers got together as they stood, ready to battle.

"We're leaving!" said Fearnult.

"Bye!" said Hekomime.

"Wait!" said Merqias, "You will stay!"

It was too late, Hekomime and Fearnult disappeared. Immediately, Ultranite laughed as he looked at them, "Weaklings."

"What did you say?" asked Merqias.

Ultranite turned to Henry, "Samurai Rangers, I hope this monster wipes you and the other rangers out. Merqias, thanks for working with me. But, if Sangrexa found out that I was working with another empire, he might invade your territory. So, I'm going to go. Rangers, if you are still alive, have a great rest of the night. Merqias, good luck."

Before Merqias could say anything Ultranite disappeared. Merqias turned to the others, "I knew it. He would use me just to wipe you out so they can flood this area too. Gargenmalt, get rid of them."

He then disappeared. Gargenmalt laughed as he released shadow bombs from his body.

"I think it's time for this!" said Henry, taking out the Salamence Disk. Placing the Salamence Disk on the Samurai Saber, he spun the disk. A red background surrounded Henry with teal armor surrounding his body. Red wings appeared on Henry's back. His saber turned into the head of a Salamence with two red wings on the handle and he gripped it tightly.

"Red Dragon Samurai Ranger!" yelled Henry. He then threw the Super Samuraizer to Turner. Turner caught it and transformed, "Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a blue aura surrounded Turner as the device released a dark sapphire vest. Crashing down on to Turner, Turner had the sapphire vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a sapphire and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

"Blue Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

He then stretched out his right hand as the Super Samuraizer automatically connected to the saber, "Samurai Bazooka!"

Gripping the Samurai Bazooka, Henry gave him the Torkoal Disk with the other rangers. Turner nodded placing the Super Samurai Saber on the Samurai Bazooka. The Samurai Bazooka opened its slots as Turner put the six Pokémon Disks in it. A red crimson charge was coming from the Bazooka.

"Rangers!" said Mira, "Guardian Ball formation!"

The rangers stood as they were ready to play soccer. In seconds a multi-coloured ball with the EPO insignia in the centre minus the banner appeared in her hands. Dropping the Flame Sword, she turned toward the others, "Let's do it! Tom!"

As she threw it Tom, Tom grabbed it with his Gust Chakrams and threw it at Ben, "Ben!"

Ben jumped up from the ground and smacked it with his Spark Lance, "Dama!"

As the ball was coming down, Dama smacked it across with her Bubble Baton, "Kaine!'

The ball was heading straight for Kaine's Leaf Shield. Kaine jabbed the Guardian Ball with his Leaf Shield, "Mira!"

Mira turned to the Samurai Rangers as the ball came up toward her. She raised her Flame Sword, "Guardian Ball: Element Dynamite!"

Smacking the ball, the insignia glowed and a bright light engulfed the Guardian Ball. It headed straight toward Gargenmalt. Gargenmalt laughed as he looked at them, "I'm part Fallen. You can't kill me."

"Well, this will," said Henry, "Salamence Saber, Meteor Draconic Slash!"

A blue bolt came from his saber as he stretched the sword forward. The Salamence head stretched out as it went to stab Gargenmalt. Turner and the other Samurai Rangers stood behind with the Blaster Disk in the Super Samuraizer. Spinning the disk, he pulled the trigger. Pulling the trigger, a massive blast of energy came out of the Samurai Bazooka. The six Origami shot out, heading toward Gargenmalt. Immeidately, the three attacks went through Gargenmalt. Gargenmalt yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright!" said the rangers.

Suddenly, a girl was walking toward them. She had dark green hair up in a bun which was held by a pair of hair pens and purple eyes. The girl wore an outfit that was something to what a ninja would wear: a red mask that covered her entire mouth, a short black kimono with a red obi bow and a lavender hue at the end of the dress and on the cut off sleeves tied to her elbows, black fingerless arm guards with metal plates on the top, purple tight shorts, black tight knee highs exposing the ankles and toes and black ninja sandals. Attached to her obi belt was a small weapon pouch and a pair of sais, one on each side.

"Serafina!" yelled Dama.

"Time to do my thing," she said.

"I don't you think you need to if he's part Fallen," said Henry.

"What do you mean?" asked Mira.

"A Fallen Commander has two lives. This was only one," said Henry.

Suddenly, as Serafina went to take out a piece of paper, she noticed flames emerging from Gargenmalt. Gargenmalt yelled as he grew ten times bigger than normal size. Serafina turned to Henry, "Well, I'm needed for this."

She instantly disappeared. Gargenmalt smiled as he released beams of energy. The Samurai Rangers yelled as they were being hit. Then, the Element Rangers were being bombarded as well.

"Charmeleon?" asked Mira, raising her morpher to her face. A red beam shot out of her morpher as a robotic Charmeleon appeared.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here," he said, turning around.

The other rangers raised their morphers. Instantly, the four other zords: Ivysaur, Dewgong, Electabuzz and Pidgeotto appeared.

"Buzz. That creature has woken me up for the umpteenth time. Ben, let's do this!"

"Boss, I really want my beauty sleep. Let's go!"

"Oh my, it's nice to meet you!" said Dewgong, turning to the other Samurai Rangers, "Pleased to meet you. I know Leona and I already met."

"Hey," said Ivysaur, "Can we just get this done and over with?"

"Turner?" asked Henry, "Samurai Battlezord combination!"

Turner nodded as he placed the Union Disk in the Super Samuraizer, "True Samurai Gattai!"

"True Samurai Gattai?" asked Tom, "What the hell is that?"

Suddenly, he saw the six Origami Zords flew out of the Super Samurai Saber. Tom's jaw dropped as Mira stood there, impressed, "Fascinating!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

"Whoa," said Kaine, "Interesting!"

"Let's do it, guys," said Mira, jumping into her cockpit. The others followed.

"Zord Start Up!"

Immediately, the Element Zords started to move.

"Warrior Fusion!"

Charmeleon jumped up into the air. The headed folded forward, making a torso. Ivysaur's flower rose out of the body as the body began to split. Ivysaur's head was detached as the body split into two. The legs folded as they slid into the arms of Charmeleon, making fists. Electabuzz's head and tail shrunk as the body split into two, forming the legs. Charmeleon's feet were then covered by Electabuzz legs, forming the bottom part of the Megazord. Dewgong jumped up and wrapped around the Megazord's waist with face on the centre. Finally, Pidgeotto flew across and connected to the back of the Megazord with wings spread out. The head of Pidgeotto landed on Charmeleon's body. The beak of Pidgeotto opened as the Megazord head appeared out of the mouth.

"Fusion Complete, Warrior Megazord!"

Gargenmalt screamed as he released bolts from his body. The Warrior Megazord jumped up as the beams missed. The Samurai Battlezord took out its blades and cut across Gargenmalt. Gargenmalt yelled as he released an electric beam at the Samurai Battlezord. The Samurai Battlezord took a good hit from it.

"Guys, stand your ground!" said Henry.

"Right," said Melody.

Gargenmalt charged his energy beams as the Megazords got hit. Kaine laughed, "Mystic Shield!"

Immediately, a multi-colored petal shield, formed from Ivysaur reflected the attack. Gargenmalt yelled as he landed on the ground.

"We need the Hitmonchan Zord," said Dama.

Mira nodded, "Let's do it! Guardian Armament!"

Suddenly, the Himtonchan materialized from the Warrior Megazord. Pidgeotto's head folded back and the fists vanished; now replaced by Hitmonchan's hands that took the form of boxing gloves, the head now having five tan spikes and large tan shoulder pads were on the shoulders. "Warrior Megazord: Hitmonchan Mode!"

Immediately, Gargenmalt was punched ten times by the Megazord.

"Meteor Punch!" yelled the Element Rangers.

Suddenly, the Megazord punched Gargenmalt in the air. It flew up in the air as the Samurai Battlezord turned toward it. It then started floating, landing on the ground.

"Fighting attacks won't work," he said.

"But, they gave us time," said Henry, "Summon, Artillery Zords!"

"Huh?" asked Gargenmalt.

Immediately, the Dusclops, Relicanth, Heracross, and Persian appeared. The Hitmonchan disarmed from the Warrior Megazord.

"Legend Sword!"

(cue finisher music- from anything!)

Immediately, the Ivysaur's head popped out and it was caught in the right hand of the Megazord. A blade popped out of its mouth as energy was forming from it.

"Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Samurai Battle Blaster! Target Locked!"

"Legend Sword: Knight Strike!"

A bright multi-coloured light surrounded the blade. Then the Warrior Megazord flew high in the air, diving down at full speed and swung the blade which released the light.

"Fire!"

Suddenly, explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple as they rushed through Gargenmalt along with the Legend Sword finisher. A mushroom-cloud explosion appeared.

"WE DID IT!"

"Alright, it's 4am and it's time for a victory clap! Who's with me?" asked Adam.

"Victory clap?" asked Dama, laughing.

"It's what we do when we destroy a monster," said Melody, "Join us!"

The Element Rangers shrugged and decided to go with it. On a count of three, the rangers clapped their hands together.

"This chapter has come to a close," said the rangers, "Victory is ours!"

"Thank you!" said Kaine, yawning. He then fell asleep at the control panel.

* * *

><p>Four hours later…<p>

The sun was over Cinnabar Island as the ferry stood there in the dock. As the Samurai Rangers were heading over to the dock, they turned to notice the other Element Warriors.

"Hey," said Henry, looking at them, "I just want to thank you for helping us drive Ultranite back to Kanto."

"I actually wanted to thank you," said Mira, looking at the other rangers, "We have learned a lot from you. With your experience, we were able to become better fighters."

Henry nodded in response. Adam walked over to them, "They are very good at what they do. I'm pretty excited to hear more adventures!"

"Just keep watching the news," said Ben, laughing. Adam rolled his eyes, "Ever heard of Skype?"

Ben shook his head, "I am just joking! Of course we'll keep in touch!"

Adam laughed as he shook hands with him. Ben then turned around as he saw Melody, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"It was cool working with you. You really are good with a saber," said Ben.

"Thanks. You too!" said Melody, "I enjoyed seeing that someone has the same element as mine."

Leona and Tom shook hands. Leona looked at him. Tom smiled as he let his hand go. Leona looked at her right palm to find a white piece of paper. Leona looked at him and shook her head, "That's really old, you know?"

Tom smiled. He then turned to notice Turner had an angry expression on his face. Tom smiled as he walked away. Dama smiled as she shook hands with Turner.

"Turner, it's really great to work with you," said Dama.

Turner smiled as he looked at her, "Well, Dama, it was really nice how you used your water powers to attack. Did you ever think of using them as an art?"

Dama rubbed her chin, "I should, shouldn't I?"

Turner smiled as she looked at him. They then turned to notice Jordan and Kaine thumb wrestling each other.

"You can't beat me in this," said Kaine, grunting as he was trying to get his thumb out. Jordan laughed, "I'm the ultimate game king."

Kaine watched as he felt Jordan's thumb relax. Kaine then released his thumb up, getting Jordan's thumb up in the air and pressed it on Jordan's for ten seconds. Jordan looked at him as Kaine smiled with a grin on his face, "I win."

"Nice set up," said Jordan, looking at Kaine.

"Anytime," said Kaine, smiling.

The Element Rangers watched as the Samurai Rangers got back on the ferry, heading back to Lilycove City. As they waved goodbye, Leona sighed as she looked at the piece of paper.

"You aren't going to text him, are you?" asked Turner.

Leona looked at him, "Relax! We're just friends. Someone's jealous."

Turner shut his mouth. His face was bright red as he turned away. Leona shook her head as she looked at the balcony. The waves were hitting the boat as they were heading due west and south.

Meanwhile, back in Kanto…

The Element Rangers were sitting in the EPO Headquarters with their spirit partners next to them.

"So," said Tom, looking at Mira, "How was it like to work with a leader of Samurai?"

Mira looked at him, "He was creative. I've learned a lot through him actually. It's obvious though. He wasn't trained enough in the military."

"Well," said Dama, "To think that Gym Leaders trained them to be Samurai, I thought that was pretty neat. I wonder… Do you think it's possible that it could happen here in Kanto?"

"_Well,"_ said Dewgong, _"Seeing it from their point of view, anything is possible when you are a Poké Ranger."_

"_Boss, you still have to finish that battle with Leona," _said Pidgeotto.

"I know," said Tom, smiling, "After Ultranite and the Fallen get sealed, she was going to come back and battle. I know."

"Come back and battle? Please, you just want to kiss her just like the other girls you had crushes on," said Ben, smiling.

The Element Rangers started laughing. Tom's face was bright red as a tomato as he turned to Ben, "What does that mean?"

"_Buzz. We got him!" _he said.

Mira laughed as she turned to see Karol walk toward her, "It seems we have learned a lot about them, didn't we?"

"Yep," said Mira, yawning, "For some reason now, I am thinking of going to sleep."

"_You sure, ma'am?" _asked Charmeleon.

"Yes, Charmeleon," said Mira, turning to Karol, "I'll be back in two hours."

Karol nodded as she headed away from the room. As Mira headed to her room, she landed on the bed and she looked at the window. She sighed as she looked at the window.

"Henry, I hope your secret… doesn't hurt your teammates," said Mira, "Good luck."

She closed her eyes as the day continued on…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Samurai Rangers have once again saved the day from the Fallen with help from the Element Warriors. Now that the rangers are pleased, they can spend the rest of their vacation on the boat, relaxing from the treacherous battles. Thank you, Poké Rangers Element Warriors! Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 41 ends here!<strong>_

**Next Chapter:**

**Sangrexa: I can feel it… the power!  
><strong>

**Greta: I have a feeling… **

**Henry: What feeling?**

**Greta: Sangrexa is here!**

**Sangrexa: Red Ranger!  
><strong>

**Henry: Everything we fought for…**

**Turner: We trained for this…**

**Jordan: Let's do it.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 42: Sangrexa Returns!**

**Sangrexa: Die!  
><strong>

**Rangers: AHHHH!**

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, that was a good chapter to write. I want to thank MakiZanaX13 for all her help and information on characters. I may have not used all of them, but it was worthwhile.

Now, that we got that done and out of the way… we can do the next chapter. Now, note, I looked at the poll and it's time I did a crossover of my own teams. I actually keep getting writer's block and decide to skip it and write the new season. So, technically I owe you three crossover movies (Overtech/Turbo, Turbo/in Space, in Space/Bandstand). But, I thought it would be nice to actually write a movie. It's a movie where we have a crossover, but it will lead into Heaven Force. So, transition/crossover. Here's the promo…

* * *

><p><strong>Leona: <strong>Ah, so nice for the Fallen to be destroyed.

**Owen: **If it isn't the actress, Leona Evans.

**Leona: **May I help you?

(cue Blaze Productions promo)

**Tara: **There's an alien vessel heading straight for Earth, toward the Hoenn Region. We noticed that they have collected some people that have been destroyed since 2010.

**Beck: **So, basically from Turbo-Samurai.

**Henry: **We need to go and stop this alien threat.

**Danny: **It can be done. Let's do it.

**Blaze: **Join us as the rangers go on a mission to save the world from enemies of the past.

**Poké Rangers Hoenn: The Motion Picture- coming July 11th to FanFiction.**

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, see ya next update! Yes, it premieres next week. I already wrote the first chapter. :) So, yeah... I'll see you next update!


	42. Sangrexa Returns

A/N: So, here's Chapter 42…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Samurai Rangers have unlocked the Super Samuraizer, allowing them to defeat some of the Fallen's strongest warriors. However, Ultranite decides to destroy everything for them as they head toward Kanto. The rangers dealt with Romnite, Faylinn and Ultranite. However, when the Element Rangers come, they work together to defeat a half Spirit Beast and half Fallen creature. As the rangers defeat it, they head back to Hoenn. Greta said things were happening. So, let's find out…_

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers walked back into the Sasuke-Sakura House. Greta and Earl were sitting down as the other rangers came back with their bags.<p>

"So, what's wrong?" asked Leona, "You said you wanted us back when we were done."

Greta sighed as she turned to them, "Guys, Earl and I feel the time has come to tell you… Sangrexa has gotten restless. The Sangre River has gotten a bit rapid again. This time, it's worse than the winter."

"Does that mean…," said Turner, looking at Greta, "The final battle is near?"

Greta nodded in response, "Yes. Give yourselves three hours of rest. Then start training. We have work to do."

The Samurai Rangers nodded in response. The Samurai Rangers picked up their belongings and headed to their respective rooms. Henry turned to Greta as he headed to his place, "I need to talk to you after training in private."

Greta nodded. Henry sighed as he walked away from her, into his room. He slid the door shut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Sangrexa Appears<strong>

_**Based on: **_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #40: The General Goes into Battle**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #13: The Master Returns**_

* * *

><p>"I can't take it anymore!" yelled Sangrexa, "That tune is being played over and over again by these puffy things that I don't even know what they are called!"<p>

Kilocto looked at Sangrexa as they were in the boat. Sangrexa turned to him, "Faylinn's music is making me depressed and angry!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something loud. Sangrexa and Kilocto turned to Ultranite, who just walked inside, "What's wrong?"

"Faylinn's music is hurting Sangrexa," said Kilocto. He then turned to her, "You have her guitar like intstrument, don't you?"

Ultranite shrugged, "What are you talking about?"

Sangrexa turned to Ultranite, "I WANT HER INSTRUMENT!"

Ultranite smiled as he looked at Sangrexa, "I hid it."

Sangrexa's eyes widened as he looked at Ultranite. Ultranite smiled as he looked at Sangrexa. Sangrexa grumbled as he turned to Kilocto. Kilocto turned to him, "Well, go get it."

"Okay, well I need to find it first," said Ultranite, looking at him, "See ya."

"Hold on," said Kilocto, looking at him, "I will come with you to find it. I don't trust you."

Ultranite smiled, "If you insist."

* * *

><p>Three hours later…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were training intensely in the training area. Turner, Melody, and Leona were using dummies and kendo sticks. Adam was practicing his symbol power. Meanwhile, Henry and Jordan were fighting each other. As Henry swung, Jordan jumped up and flipped to the other side. Henry and Jordan clashed kendo sticks. Jordan grumbled as Henry grabbed his kimono and threw him over his head. Jordan yelled as he landed on the ground.

"_Have you gotten weaker?"_

Henry grumbled as he charged with his saber. Jordan rolled to his left as Henry missed.

"What is your problem?" asked Jordan.

Henry yelled as he swung his saber. Jordan blocked his saber with his. Henry then punched him in the face. Jordan landed on the ground. The other Samurai Rangers reached for Henry. Henry yelled, "ROMNITE!"

The rangers looked at him as Henry opened his eyes a little bit. As his body relaxed, the other rangers let him go. Henry turned to Jordan as he walked away, "Excuse me. I'm sorry, Jordan."

Jordan turned around as Henry walked back to his room. Jordan felt his jaw, noticing he didn't break any teeth. He turned to Turner as Adam got him up. Leona turned to Melody and then at the door.

"You were with him on Cinnabar Island… you faced Romnite… what was said?" asked Melody.

"Have you gotten weaker," asked Leona, "That's what he said."

"What?" asked Melody, looking at Leona. Leona nodded, "Henry's angry because Romnite damaged his confidence. Henry was only trying to defend me from getting killed."

Melody nodded in response, "That explains why he's been acting weird since we left Kanto."

The rangers were looking at each other as they walked back inside. The other male rangers turned around as they were heading back.

"Do you think he's been acting strange?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Jordan, "It's possible."

Turner also nodded in agreement, "Between Sangrexa and Ultranite… and now Romnite, I think Henry is at the breaking point. From what I see, Romnite wants revenge, Sangrexa is peaking to go out, Ultranite is planning something that Henry doesn't like… I guess this is what happens when you are near the end."

Adam turned to the others, "I also think because Ramnite has this power to transform to Ultranite, he uses Romnite and Faylinn to get his dirty work done."

"That too," said Jordan, "But, why?"

Turner turned to them, "Something's not right. Let's shower and start from the beginning. If we can work from what happened in August of last year, we can certainly put puzzles together."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

She had the little white monster in her hand as she was looking at the sky. Faylinn sighed as she looked at the guitar that she had. She plucked it. She looked at it, "Something's weird."

The creature nodded. She turned to Romnite. Romnite looked at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just haven't played this in a while," said Faylinn, looking at Romnite. Romnite shrugged, "That's not good."

"You better believe it isn't good. Ultranite said he fixed it. But, its tuned differently," said Faylinn, "It's not good."

Romnite turned to Faylinn. He then turned to the disgusting dull saber he had in his hand, "Really? My weapon's not fixed yet."

Faylinn looked at Romnite and then scratched her head.

Ultranite sighed in response as he stood at the beaches north of Lilycove City. Kilocto stood there in response, "I'm waiting."

Ultranite laughed as he looked at Kilocto in response, "You know for someone who's going out of their way… you really are getting impatient."

"Me? Impatient?" asked Kilocto, "The Fallen are not like that… you more or less compared to Sangrexa to a human being."

Ultranite laughed as he was searching around the rocks. He then looked at Kilocto, "That is very true, Kilocto. We Fallen are born from the Sangre River. We can't live in this dimension nor can we live in the afterlife. That's why we are drawn to humans' feelings of irritation and pain. We demand sadness and suffering. Is that why Sangrexa is the way he is?"

Kilocto struck his staff, "I have never asked him. Now, let's get down to business. Where is Faylinn's guitar?"

Ultranite walked toward a crack in the rock surface. He then began to mumble as he started making magical motions and speaking words that were unpronounceable. Immediately, a purple aura opened up.

"Here we go!" said Ultranite.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Adam broke open the doors as he had a magazine in his hand, "Hey guys!"

The Samurai Rangers turned to him as Adam stretched out the magazine, "Supposedly, we had made the front page!"

"Front page?" asked Henry.

Turner laughed as he grabbed the magazine, "Samurai Rangers vs. the Creatures of Hell: When Will This War End?"

The Samurai Rangers were taking copies as they were looking at the photographs on the pages. There was a page of every monster and every move they used. They even had some Megazord footage.

"At least our identities are hidden," said Henry, sighing in relief. He turned around as he saw Greta walking toward him, "So, you wanted to see me."

Henry nodded. Henry got up as he walked with Greta toward a private room in the house. Sliding the door, he turned to Greta. As they both sat down next to each other in the room, Henry took a deep breath.

"Greta, I'm acting this way because of what happened during our Kanto Escapades," said Henry, "Romnite called me a weakling because I rely on my teammates to save the world rather than being a rogue Samurai."

"You? A weakling?" asked Greta.

"Yep. I delayed the attack," said Henry, "And I had to pay the price."

Greta nodded and turned to Henry, "All because of the fact that you were close to the other rangers? Actually, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have been able to fight the Fallen to this point. We would've died."

Henry slammed his fist on the floor, "But, Greta!"

Greta turned to Henry, "Henry, as the leader of the Samurai Rangers, you need to expect everything. Don't let this bother you. Romnite is just a little pest. As a Poké Ranger, you will be getting into duels like this. At this point, it has come to it. You are a strong person."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Henry looked up as Leona walked in, "Hey, Henry. We're going to get ice cream. Want to go?"

"Uh, thanks," said Henry, "But, I'll think I'll pass."

Greta nodded as she got up and walked outside. Leona looked at Henry. Henry looked at him. He said nothing as Leona walked away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

As Ultranite continued mumbling the spell, Kilocto stood on the rocks, looking into the northern ocean. He was looking at the waves crashing on to the shore. He turned toward Ultranite and then back at the ocean.

"Suffering and sadness? Is that really what we feed off of?" asked Kilocto, scratching his chin, "I know I read it within the books, which explains why I sent monsters down. However, words do not express those feelings. From what I know… Sangrexa was born with a bottomless heart of negative emotions. The music that Faylinn played soothed him, relaxing him from the harsh waters of the Sangre River. I remember the day Faylinn became a Fallen henchman."

_Cue Flashback…_

_Faylinn, also known as Hitomi, was playing the guitar as she looked at the sky. She was happily married to Samurai Master Ryuji. As she played the guitar, she began to smile as she looked at the roses that were on the table, symbolizing their love. She smiled as she continued to play. However, she then heard the sound of a woman giggling._

"_Ooh, Ryuji!" _

_Hitomi grumbled. She walked toward the bedroom of their house. She saw it. Everything was exposed to her. She screamed as she felt red powerful energy come from her body._

'_Burn him… burn him to the ground.'_

_Immediately, that's what she did. She walked outside of the house. She picked up the stick that was on the ground. Immediately, she began to set it on fire. She walked into the bedroom. As the door slid open, the woman screamed as she rushed out of the house. Ryuji looked at her as he stood their in agony._

"_Ryuji, what is this?" she asked._

"_I can explain," said Ryuji._

"_I can't believe you did this to me," she said, dropping the stick of fire. Immediately, the whole house went up into flames. Unfortunately, the house was engulfed in flames. Ryuji yelled as he was in the debris. She turned toward him._

"_You have made me one very angry woman today," she said, "I can't believe I married someone like you. You used me! Now, we are going to die together."_

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because you are going to pay for all the times you've cheated on me," she said. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded her as she grabbed him from the debris. He stood there as she began to glow bright red._

"_What are you doing?" asked Ryuji._

"_I didn't tell you. I thought about something last night. I decided, since I knew something like this was going to happen, I turned to become one of the Fallen because no matter what you do, I will never be happy," she said._

_The woman turned into Faylinn. Ryuji was set on fire and turned into a skeleton. Throwing him on the ground, Faylinn screamed as red sparks started flying._

_Ten minutes later…_

_Faylinn stood there in her new form as she looked at the Sangre River. She turned around in response to what she saw._

"_Where am I?" asked Faylinn._

"_Simple," said a voice. She turned as she saw Sangrexa, "Welcome to the Fallen. There's no turning back."_

_As Faylinn started to run, Sangrexa grabbed her by the arm. Faylinn turned around, scared as Sangrexa grabbed her around her waist. As he went to kiss, a fiery barrier appeared around them._

_(end flashback)_

"I guess it was an obsession. It's obvious," said Kilocto. He turned to notice Ultranite with the broken guitar, "This is Faylinn's here it is."

Kilocto smiled as he turned around, "Sweet!"

Suddenly, Ultranite smiled as he took his sword out. As he went for Kilocto, Kilocto backed off and jumped up toward the cliffs.

"Sorry, Kilocto. But, I tried to lie, I tried to cheat. Because of this new body, I can use these weapons to create something powerful. It's so powerful, that I can even overthrow Sangrexa," said Ultranite, smiling, turning back into Ramnite.

"Ramnite… Ultranite… whatever you are… I knew you were going to do something like this," said Kilocto, "You really wanted to piss Sangrexa off, didn't you? You won't be happy when he comes back."

Immediately, Kilocto disappeared into the cracks of the rock formation. Next to the rock formation was a Samurai symbol and it started glowing bright red…

Five seconds later…

The alarm filled the whole house as the Samurai Rangers rushed toward the throne room. Greta turned to the others, "Sighting of Fallen on the northern coast of Route 121."

Henry nodded as he looked at Greta, "Ranger's let's go!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

As Faylinn looked at the guitar, she was walking, not noticing that there was a branch in her way. She accidentally slipped as the guitar flew out of her hand. She screamed as it broke. However, it was all wooden. Romnite turned to Faylinn, helping her up. Faylinn then noticed a piece of paper concealed. She picked it up.

"Fooled you! Thank you for letting me use you- Ramnite aka Ultranite"

Faylinn grumbled as she took the piece of paper and ripped it. She turned to Romnite, "Your brother… is such a weasel!"

Romnite sighed, "I knew it. Let's go confront him."

The waves were still rushing through the coast as Ramnite had a device in hand. As he pressed the button, he was looking for sound waves. He turned around as he heard the sound of Sangrexa's voice.

"Yes," he said, "Now, to break this instrument and destroy Sangrexa internally."

"So," said Henry, "If it isn't the asshole out of all assholes we have dealt with thus far. What you up to Ramnite? Not going to duel me anymore?"

Ramnite laughed, "Please, I want more things. I am sick of being my brother's puppet. Telling him that this wasn't right and showing him that there was another way. I actually don't mind being half Fallen and half human."

He then picked up the silver saber in his hand, "Now that I can transform into Ultranite, I even have more power. Destroying Faylinn's power will destroy Sangrexa and I can finally take what's rightfully mine."

"So, you used Faylinn and Romnite this whole time?" asked Turner.

"Wow, you are so evil," said Melody, looking at Ramnite angrily.

"You used Faylinn… again," said Leona, "Regardless, to get what you want… unforgivable."

Jordan looked at her, "Regardless of friend or foe, Ramnite, your plot to destroy the world has come to an end."

"We will defeat you," said Adam, "Right here and right now!"

Ramnite laughed as he raised his saber. Immediately, he transformed into Ultranite, "Oh really? I would like to see you try."

"Samuraizers!"

"iSamuraizer!"

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Transforming into their uniforms, the Fallen Soldiers appeared. Henry and the others jumped off the cliff and started fighting them. As Henry cut across, he blocked one and slashed another behind him. He then jumped up and kicked three of them. He slashed two more in the face. Next, Turner flipped and cut another group of Fallen Soldiers. He kicked three of them and cut them. He turned around and slashed three more. Leona jumped down and started cutting more of them. Leona punched one of them and cut across with the other. She turned around as she cut two of them in the stomach. Next, Jordan jumped up and cut three of them. He held one by the neck and cut him across. He turned around as he cut three of them in the stomach. Melody jumped up and then cut more of them in the stomach. While, Adam cut a lot of them with his Shadow Blade. Continuing, Ultranite disappeared as they battled.

"My turn," he said.

Suddenly, he felt something coming toward him. He turned around as he dodged the attack. Ultranite turned around as he saw Faylinn with a dagger in hand.

"Hi Faylinn," said Ultranite, smiling,

"Cut the crap," said Faylinn, "You were supposed to repair my instrument! Why did you use me?"

Ultranite smiled, "To be honest I want to harm my brother, and feel how much pain you will endure if I broke your petty instrument."

Faylinn gripped hard on the saber, "YOU BASTARD!"

She jumped up and headed straight for Ultranite. Ultranite released ice attacks, causing Faylinn to be frozen. She then was struck by laser beams from his hand. Faylinn screamed as she landed on the ground. Ultranite smiled as he looked at her.

"Your pain… I love it," he said.

"You… used me… I feel so foolish," she said.

"You should be," said Ultranite.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar from the cracks of the Earth. The earth started shaking as the sky turned black. Red lightning bolts were coming from the sky as the screams got louder and louder. The rangers turned around as they saw something coming in front of them.

"I don't like where this is going," said Adam.

Deep within the cracks, the Sangre River was raging as Sangrexa grabbed his saber. He placed it on his boat as he continued screaming, "RAMNITE, YOU BASTARD!"

He started heading out, when Kilocto stood in front of him, "Sangrexa, I know you're angry. But, if you leave, you will dry up instantly."

Sangrexa pushed him away, "I don't care. I will cut him myself."

He got off the boat and jumped into the Sangre River. He headed straight into the portal, where he was covered in rocks. The Samurai Rangers turned around as they saw a red glow coming from a barrier of rocks.

"What's that?" asked Leona.

"I don't know," said Jordan.

"Don't tell me," said Henry.

"Let me guess…," said Turner, "Someone we haven't seen from the Fallen?"

"Oh boy," said Melody.

Suddenly, the rocks exploded as Sangrexa appeared from the cracks. A red aura surrounded him as he took out his saber. Adam turned to Henry and the others and then at Sangrexa.

"I can't believe it," said Turner, "We actually get to see the real face… General Sangrexa."

Adam gulped, "So, YOU are the one that started this whole thing."

Sangrexa turned to Adam and then to Ultranite. His saber began to shine in a red aura as he turned to Ultranite and the rangers, "DIE, ALL OF YOU!"

As he struck his saber, a red line came from his saber. The Samurai Rangers yelled as they were surrounded with explosions. Ultranite yelled as he felt the waves of explosions. Ultranite turned around as he saw purple waves come toward him from Sangrexa. Ultranite gulped as he started dodging the attack.

"I never expected you to come up here," he said, dodging the attacks. Sangrexa didn't listen. He kept shooting more waves of energy. Immediately, Ultranite disappeared as the waves of energy missed. He then turned around as he saw Henry come up with his Samurai Saber.

"DIE!" yelled Henry. Sangrexa turned around as he felt the saber. He then grabbed it, "As for you... you may have gotten stronger… but you have no power to destroy me."

As he pushed away, Sangrexa withdrew his saber and then raised it. As he went down, Henry went to block it. The saber was so powerful, that it broke Henry's Samurai Saber in half. Henry yelled as he was hit hard by the attack. He was then kicked into the sky. Beams came from his hand as Henry was hit hard on the ground. Turner turned to the other rangers, "Guys, let's go!"

The rangers took out their weapons: the Hydro Bow, the Mind Slicer, the Feather Fan, and the Shocker Spear. Adam had his Shadow Blade ready.

"Penta Weapon Strike!"

Releasing the attacks, the energy became one beam. Sangrexa laughed as he raised his saber. He cut the beam in two. The beams went on either side as exploded. Sangrexa charged his saber and then cut across. A blue beam hit the rangers as they landed on the ground. Explosions surrounded them. Henry carefully got up as he picked up Melody's saber. He placed the Super Samuraizer on it.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

As his upgrade appeared, he then took out the Samurai Bazooka. He placed the Pokémon Disks in their respective slots and placed the Blaster Disk on the Super Samuraizer. He then put the Super Samurai Saber in the bazooka and spun the disk. Red and crimson energy were going throughout the Samurai Bazooka. Smirking, Sangrexa looked at him.

"I have a debt for you… that could never be repaid," said Sangrexa.

"Bullshit, Sangrexa," yelled Henry. He pulled the trigger. The Origami were released. Sangrexa cut them all. Henry and Sangrexa started attacking as they were shooting each other. Sangrexa laughed as he stretched out his hand. A purple wave appeared as he was caught in it.

"Sangrexa Crusher!"

Henry yelled as he felt all of his bones getting crushed. As he landed on the ground, he tried to move. Sangrexa laughed as he saw him get up, "Now, the finisher. Sangrexa Break!"

He charged forward and slashed Henry across the chest. Henry yelled as he landed on the ground. Explosions surrounded him as he fell to his knees. Henry then fell flat on the ground. Morphing out, he had slices on some of the major parts of his body with blood appearing all over the place. There was also blood on his face and head. As Sangrexa walked away, the other rangers walked toward him.

"HENRY!" yelled Turner, running toward him. Henry looked up as he turned to Turner, "I… I… feel… cold."

As his eyes shut, Leona put her hand on his chest. As she closed his eyes, she could feel the slow pulses of the heart. She sighed as she felt the pulses continue for a little bit. As she began to glow, a pink aura surrounded him as some cuts begin to heal. Suddenly, Leona felt something spark in her wrist. She grumbled as she landed on the ground.

"Leona," said Turner. Leona looked at Turner. Turner looked at her, "How were you able to do that?"

"Well," said Leona, "I guess my psychic powers are developing at a higher level. I could only heal two major wounds. The other wounds are still are very bad. Sangrexa really did it... and I can only do so much."

"It's okay. At least you saved him from death," said Jordan, looking at Leona. Leona nodded in response, "We were very close."

Looking up, Sangrexa noticed that when Ramnite/Ultranite left, he found Faylinn's black guitar instrument. As he went to reach for it, he turned to Faylinn. Faylijn looked at him as Sangrexa took out a metallic scale. Placing it on the guitar, it began to sparkle and shine. He gave the guitar to Faylinn and smiled in response, "I told you that you could never go back."

Faylinn looked at Sangrexa. She fell to her knees as Sangrexa caught him. Immediately, a red aura surrounded him as he disappeared into the crack. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. The rangers turned around as they saw Giant Fallen Soldiers with bazookas.

"Great. Here we go with the modern warfare," said Turner, taking the Super Samuraizer. He looked at Melody, "Take care of Henry."

Melody nodded as Turner transformed into Super Samurai Mode, "True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

They pressed the trigger. Two red cannon beams came out as the rangers held on to their position.

"They got stronger!" said Jordan, clinging on to dear life. Adam turned to the others as he took out the Walrein Disk, "I'm going in the Walrein Battlezord. We'll attack together."

Turner nodded, "Okay!"

Jordan jumped out of the Samurai Battlezord and landed in the Walrein Zord's cockpit. He placed the Shadow Blade in the cockpit.

"Samurai Change!"

The Walrein Zord roared as it jumped in the air. The bottom half of the Walrein stretched out. The metal parts that connect the top half and the bottom half were visible. The tail broke off from the back. The head of the Walrein moved downward, making the torso. The back legs of the Walrein transformed into a human feet while the front legs lengthened and became arms. A human head appeared as the tail connected to the back of the head.

"Walrein Battlezord, Ready to Battle!"

"Ice Beams!" yelled Adam.

Immediately, beams of ice came out of the Walrein Battlezord. The Fallen Soldiers yelled as their bazooka flew out of their hands. They yelled as they were walking to pick it up. Adam turned to the Samurai Battlezord, "Now!"

"Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Samurai Battle Blaster!"

"Blizzard Beam!"

"Super Samurai Blaster, Fire!"

Immediately, the Walrein's face began to charge up. The Walrein Blaster began to charge up. Two cyan beams came out of the Walrein Battlezord. Explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple. Together, they combined into one beam, slaughtering the Fallen militia. A mushroom cloud explosion appeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Quickly!" said Greta.

The servants appeared as they grabbed Henry's body. As they were walking inside, Melody stood there with an upset look on her face. She then turned around as she heard a giggle.

"Well, Melody, it's been a while," she said.

Melody turned around. She turned around, looking at a girl. She had blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with white shorts. She had a necklace around her neck and she was having a glass of wine. Melody's eyes widened.

"… What?" asked Melody, looking at her with anger in her eyes.

* * *

><p>While that was happening, Sangrexa fell into the Sangre River. Kilocto sighed as he looked at the river, "Because he went when I told him not to, he has to recharge and replenish."<p>

Suddenly, he heard the sound of laughter, "That's what he deserves."

Kilocto turned around. He gasped as he saw Ultranite walking into the ship. Kilocto pointed his staff at him, "Back away. You don't deserve to be here after the stunt you pulled. You are a traitor to the Fallen now."

"Even if I was not a traitor, you don't have the power to destroy me," said Ultranite, "I HAVE THE POWER!"

Silver streaks of lightning came out of the boat as it hit the sky. Kilocto gulped as he turned to the ocean, _"Sangrexa, please recover quickly so you can get him out of here!"_

_**Sangrexa showed his face toward the rangers. After slaughtering the leader, the rangers seem to have a problem. Ramnite's overuse of Ultranite becomes an obsession to take over Sangrexa's army and he plans to use Romnite and Faylinn for it again. Faylinn learns about his true colors. This was the climatic point in the war… the one we were all waiting for. Also, who was the young woman that knows Melody?**_

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

Faylinn was looking at the ocean with the original guitar in her hands. She then looked at the ocean as the waves hit the shore. While she was looking at the ocean, Romnite looked at her. He was angry that his saber wasn't fixed, learning his brother used him. Faylinn turned to Romnite and then slowly walked away.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 42 continues into Chapter 43…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Melody: Harmony, now is not the time.**

**Harmony: Oh please. Guys, she is like a total weakling.**

**Jordan: I wouldn't say that. She gets very angry.**

**Harmony: Oh, I know. Isn't it cool?**

**Leona: Don't be reckless, Melody!**

**Melody: I will put Harmony in her place. You can count on that.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 43: Melody vs. Harmony**

**Melody: Time to end this!**

* * *

><p>AN: Dun-dun-dun. He's back! And he's ready for destruction! So, this is the climatic point of the story. I wonder what's going to happen next? Well, I will before you will. So, please comment below! Your thoughts are worth it!


	43. Melody vs Harmony

A/N: Here's Chapter 43…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Samurai Rangers have unlocked the Super Samuraizer, allowing them to defeat some of the Fallen's strongest warriors. However, Ultranite decides to destroy everything for them as they head toward Kanto. The rangers dealt with Romnite, Faylinn and Ultranite. However, when the Element Rangers come, they work together to defeat a half Spirit Beast and half Fallen creature. As the rangers defeat it, they head back to Hoenn. Greta said things were happening, such as Ultranite finally revealing his true colors. Sangrexa arrives to Earth and severely wounds Henry. However, he was sent back to the river for a recharge. What could possibly happen? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>"Harmony…," said Melody, looking at her. Harmony smiled as she walked toward her. As she went to hug her, Melody rolled her eyes as she accepted the hug. Harmony smiled as she petted her head and turned to see Henry on the table getting repaired.<p>

"Oh my, he is like so wounded. That's so sad," said Harmony, looking at Melody. Melody, knowing she was being sarcastic, turned around and looked at her. Greta looked at Melody and Harmony as this was going on. Melody nodded, turning to Harmony, "May I see you outside?"

As Harmony followed Melody outside, the other rangers were looking at them as they walked outside. Harmony waved and looked at them, "Just going out with my sister. Don't mind me."

As the door swung open, the girls walked outside. Turner sighed as he turned toward the other rangers.

"Well, with Sangrexa on Earth, the war has changed greatly," said Turner, "Now, I know why we need the sealing power."

Jordan sighed, "I thought this sealing power business was done and over with."

Adam looked at them, "It's not that Sangrexa can't be defeated…"

"True. It's just worrisome now because we have three major problems: Sangrexa has always been our main problem. Then, we have Ramnite… who wasn't a major problem. But, once he transformed to Ultranite, he was a bigger threat. It explained why Sangrexa and Ultranite are not getting along now. Finally, Faylinn is now a problem because Ultranite used her so most likely Faylinn will be powerful," said Leona.

"Apparently, the shit is all going to hit the fan," said Jordan, looking at Turner. Turner nodded, "I have a feeling we should prepare for the worst."

The rangers nodded as they looked out the window. They saw Melody and Harmony looking at each other. Melody was angry, very angry as Harmony was smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Melody vs. Harmony<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #41: The Send Off Words**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #10: The Strange Case of the Munchies**_

* * *

><p>"How are you?" asked Harmony.<p>

Melody stood there looking at Harmony. Harmony was grinning from ear to ear. Melody crossed her arms as she looked at her, "I'm better. How are you?"

Harmony smiled, "Well, I'm doing better and awesome! I'm getting married! Yay!"

Melody clapped, "Whoopee. Let me guess, it's your boyfriend. You give him 100 percent attention and 0 percent towards me."

"Well, what did you expect, I didn't want to take care of you. Wattson did. You know, I walked over there to see how you were doing and Wattson told me you were here. Then, I see this place. You know for someone who has no badges or entered the Hoenn League, you have some nerve to be a Poké Ranger," said Harmony, "I'm so much better."

"Yeah, right," said Melody, looking at Harmony.

Harmony giggled, "Wow, you've got some balls since the last time I saw you."

Melody put her hands on her hips, "I've been fighting for too long. You know what? I have too much on my plate. You are here to start an argument with me. As usual, it's always about you!"

"Well, mom always favored me," she said, looking at Harmony, "Due to your one eye."

Melody stood there in response. She was quiet. She turned toward the other rangers, who were watching this argument. She never told them about it. She raised her hand and smacked Harmony across the face. Harmony smiled as she took the hit.

"As usual, always angry when someone hurts you," she said.

Melody grumbled, "You bitch!"

"Hey!"

Melody turned around to see Adam walk toward them. Melody looked at Adam as he turned to Harmony, "Wait a minute, so I get to see the original Yellow Samurai Ranger. Then, why Melody?"

Melody turned to Adam, "Wattson saw Harmony as someone too flighty and has no skills of a Samurai. He trained me and took care of me. I looked up to him like he was a part of my family. I won't let some blonde bitch come over and tell me to step down. You don't have the knowledge. You used luck to win those badges."

Harmony looked at her, "Well, excuse me if I was willing to change."

"You wouldn't change even if you wanted to," exclaimed Melody, turning around. She walked back inside toward the house. Harmony sighed as she looked at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Ah," said Ramnite, walking around the ship. Sangrexa was still deep within the Sangre River as he turned toward Kilocto. He then turned toward a creature who looked like a Tangegrowth, but he had seven Lickitung toungues with white beady like eyes and black pupils.

"Alright, so Licklygrowth… you understand my orders?" asked Ramnite.

"You got it!" he said, laughing as he dove into the Sangre River. Kilocto was looking at him and then turned to Ramnite, "What are you plotting?"

"Well, to prove to see if hell exists," said Ramnite, smiling. He turned toward Kilocto, "I want a taste of it."

Kilocto looked at him with a confused look. Ramnite smiled from ear to ear as he looked at Kilocto with a positive expression of evil. Kilocto turned to the sky, looking at it.

"_Sangrexa, you are not going to let this asshole finish you… are you?" _he thought, _"Hurry up!"_

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon…<p>

People and Pokémon were walking together, going through their daily lives. Licklygrowth was looking at them. He laughed as he stretched his tongues out. Immediately, sand came out of tongues and everyone was blinded. People started to choke as they started heading toward cafes and restaurants. They were eating everything.

"Yes, eat and eat! The more you eat, the more you drown your body, the higher the chance for you to die!" said Licklygrowth. He then released more sand attacks as they started screaming. He laughed as he turned around, he noticed Melody and the other rangers, without Henry.

"Well," said Jordan, "I knew I smell a Fallen Commander. Having fun?"

"Yes," said Licklygrowth, "And you are in my way, Samurai Rangers!"

"Let's morph!" said Turner, taking out his Samuraizer.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Transforming into their suits, the Fallen Soldiers appeared from the ground. The Samurai Rangers took out their sabers and started cutting the Fallen Soldiers. As Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Adam kept fighting the Fallen Soldiers. Melody was finishing three of them. She turned toward Licklygrowth.

"I must show that I'm not a substitute!" said Melody, jumping up toward Licklygrowth. Fighting them, Leona turned around to notice what Melody was attempting to do.

"Melody… DON'T BE RECKLESS!" yelled Leona.

"Melody!" said Turner, "What's wrong with you?"

Melody swung her saber at Licklygrowth. Licklygrowth kept blocking her saber. Immediately, he punched Melody in the chest. She screamed as she landed on the ground. Getting up, Melody gripped her Samurai Saber. Licklygrowth laughed as he supercharged his saber, which was golden with a silver blade. He cut three times. Melody screamed as she threw her saber in the air. Licklygrowth then threw three red tomato-like bombs. Explosions appeared as Melody landed on the ground. A yellow aura surrounded her as she transformed out of her uniform. Blood was seeping from her lips as Licklygrowth laughed.

"Now, to utterly starve you!" he said, ready to use his spell. As he released the sand, Melody ducked. She then heard screaming. She looked up as Turner and Leona were hit with the sand. They transformed out of their suits. Immediately, Turner's stomach started grumbling violently as he sat on the ground. Leona could feel her throat as dry as a sore throat.

"FOOD! MUST HAVE FOOD! I AM HUNGRY!"

"WATER! WATER! I NEED WATER NOW!"

Licklygrowth laughed as he looked at Melody, "Now, your comrades are going to eat and thirst until they can't fit it all. Turner will eat till his stomach explodes and Leona will drown herself to death."

Melody grumbled as she tightened her fists. She turned to see Jordan and Adam with their blades. Licklygrowth got slashed and was thrown to the ground. Licklygrowth turned around as Jordan raised his saber, "Leave Melody alone!"

As the two rangers went over toward Melody, Licklygrowth used his sand attack. Jordan and Adam were caught in it. They yelled as they morphed out of their suits, also feeling the same way.

"I'm… so thirsty!" yelled Jordan.

"FOOD! MUST HAVE FOOD!" yelled Adam, breathing heavily. Licklygrowth laughed furiously as he turned to Melody. He then disappeared into the cracks. Melody crawled to stand up. She stood there, looking at the Samurai Rangers.

"Oh my," said Melody.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I really screwed up," said Licklygrowth, "I know the Red Ranger is injured, but the Yellow Ranger is still unaffected. However, the other rangers are suffering. I failed."

Ultranite laughed as he looked at Licklygrowth. They were in the ship as Licklygrowth turned to Ultranite, "No. You just did your job. Now, their minds will suffer as their bodies feel the cravings of food and drink. Besides, the Yellow Ranger is too weak to fight… you did a lot to her."

Licklygrowth smiled as he looked at him, "Will the Sangre River rise?"

"Yep," said Ultranite, laughing, "And so will the gates of hell. Keep doing it!"

Licklygrowth nodded as he started running toward the edge of the ship. As Ultranite looked at the water rising, Kilocto was looking at him and then at the wall, "The Gates of Hell? What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"I WANT FOOD! I WANT FOOD!"

"I'M THIRSTY!"

"GIVE ME THOSE BERRIES!"

"I WANT WATER NOW!"

Greta smacked each of them on the head with a paddle. Immediately, the four restless Samurai Rangers were knocked out and tied to the floor in the throne room. Melody stood there with a look of concern on her face as Harmony looked at her.

"Way to go, sis," said Harmony.

Melody looked at her, "Anything else you want to say, bitch? Because these last two days have really sucked balls… and I don't mind taking it out on YOU!"

Harmony walked over toward her with a smile on her face. Melody looked at her as Harmony started laughing, "Look what you did. You caused all of this to happen."

Melody's face was unchanged. She looked at Harmony as she started trash talking again, "You think you can be better than me when you don't have the power or the badges to prove it? Wattson was wrong to have chosen you."

Melody turned to Harmony. Her fists clenched. Harmony wanted this reaction. She sighed as she looked at her. Greta looked at Melody. She stood in the middle of the two of them, "Melody, Harmony! Stop it! This sibling rivalry must stop!"

"What a substitute you are," said Harmony, ignoring Greta. Greta turned around as she looked at her, "Now, you listen to me. I thought you came because I thought you wanted to apologize to Melody."

"I lied," said Harmony, smiling. Melody stood there angrily as she went to walk away. Greta turned around as she looked at Melody, "Melody…"

"Greta, don't. Harmony's right. As usual, I'm the one to blame for everything," said Melody.

As she walked outside, Harmony smiled. Greta turned around, "Look what you've done."

"I was only speaking the truth," said Harmony.

"She IS our only way of defeating this creature. Henry is injured. He can't help her. She is the only one able to do this. She has done this before by herself. She can do it again," said Greta.

"I laugh at that. I don't think it's true," said Harmony, laughing profusely. As she continued laughing, she heard the sound of footsteps, causing her to laugh. Looking, she noticed Henry, who had a cast on his arm. His face was stone cold as he turned to Greta.

"Henry, you're awake," said Greta, "May I-."

"Greta, please attend to Melody. I'll deal with Harmony myself," said Henry.

Greta nodded as she turned to Harmony, walking away to deal with Melody. Harmony looked at Henry as he sat down on the throne. He looked at her, "So, what's the deal with harassing Melody?"

"That's none of your business. I came to replace her as the Yellow Ranger," said Harmony.

Henry looked at her and chuckled, "Really? With what training?"

Harmony looked at him and then looked at the sky, "Well, I can definitely do sword fighting and my boyfriend can help me and -."

"Yeah, you're not worth replacing," said Henry. Harmony turned to him. She stood over him, "Excuse me? I have eight badges. I have the right. I _overrule_ her. I _can overrule _anybody else that gets in my way."

Henry stood up from the ground, "If you were a part of this team, there would be two things you needed to do. One, commitment to being a ranger during war, which means no boyfriends over, no drinking, and strict training. Two, you need to give me respect for I am more than just the leader of a Poké Ranger team. I'm supposedly the LEADER of the ancient Samurai that should've sealed this monstrosity many years ago. Melody, yes, she had her insecurities and difficulties. But, because my comrades and myself went out of our way to help, she has become a better warrior, a better Pokémon trainer, and probably one of the best friends I have ever had… and probably will never leave my side for the rest of my life. As for you, if I were to replace her right now, this whole entire world would be destroyed because of your immaturity. That's one thing that I don't like about you. You can't accept responsibility and you always care about yourself, which is dreadful and you're like 23 years old and all you care about is smushing your boyfriend and not caring about your own family."

"My boyfriend is my family," said Harmony. Her foot stomped on the ground, causing a vibration. Harmony looked at him with anger as Henry stood there. Harmony looked down, hoping for a reaction. But, he didn't react. He just got closer to her face. As she looked up, his face met hers.

Henry looked at her with silence, "No wonder when I first saw her she was the way she was. You made her be that insecure of a person, that anybody who knew how her feelings could be hurt could easily succeed. She really had nobody to turn to. She didn't have a family to turn to. And it was all your fault, wasn't it?"

"No… it's not," said Harmony.

Henry turned to Harmony, "Oh no. It is. Wattson made the right choice by sending a trainer who never got the badges to be a Samurai Ranger. I wonder how many deals you made to get them. Also, even seeing you lose in the first round of the preliminaries was hilarious! You were wiped out!"

Harmony looked at him as she showed him the badges. Henry looked at her as he looked at the Dynamo Badge. He could feel the density and the texture. He crushed it. He then flipped it over as he noticed what it actually was.

"So, plastic?" asked Henry, out of curiosity.

He turned around. Melody walked into the throne room, now calm with Greta beside her.

"Is that…," said Melody.

"The fake badges?" asked Henry.

Greta turned to Melody and then Henry. She then turned to Harmony, "Fake badges? Which means…"

"You never got the badges," said Melody, "You lied to our family. You lied to your boyfriend. You lied to practically everybody who watched you fight on Ever Grande Island."

"Wattson knew this whole time she never got the badges," said Greta, looking at her, "Which is why he never chose her in the first place."

"In other words…," said Henry, looking at Harmony. Harmony looked at Henry in response, "What? Okay, yes. They're fake! I wanted to be famous so I thought maybe if I cheated the system-."

Greta looked at her, "Cheated the system? You have now developed a bad reputation around the Hoenn League!"

Harmony said nothing. Melody turned to Greta, "So, why did Wattson choose me?"

"Because Wattson knew you had the confidence that Harmony would never develop," said Greta, "Melody, you are the Yellow Ranger. You're not anybody's substitute."

Melody's grin stretched from ear to ear. She turned to Henry, who also nodded. Henry walked over her, "You may not have the badges, but your confidence is what brings this team together. I need you Melody. Don't let her get to you."

Harmony grumbled as she looked at Melody, "You… I will never forgive you."

Melody looked at her. She turned to Harmony in response, "Harmony, now I know who I really am inside, I will not let you take over my place as the Yellow Ranger. Harmony, you might be my sister… but you don't have the qualities that make a Poké Ranger. You're a fake blonde bitch and I wish to never see you again! Get out of my sight!"

Harmony's eyes began to water. She turned around as the sounds of wailing echoed the Sasuke-Sakura House. Melody turned around as she looked at Henry. Her face was silent as he walked over toward her. Her head landed on his chest. As she started to sob a little bit, he put his hand on her head, "Melody, that was really brave. What you said was harsh, but it proves how much confidence you have in your heart."

Suddnely, they heard the sound of the alarm. Greta turned to them, "He appeared. Henry, are you fit to battle?"

Henry nodded. He turned to Melody, "Are you ready?"

Melody nodded. She walked out the door as she turned to Henry and Greta, "Henry… Greta, thank you."

As she rushed out the door, Henry nodded as he removed the cast, "I'll see you later."

The two rangers were running at the same speed toward the forest. They took out their Samuraizers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

As they transformed into their suits, the two rangers started heading toward the mountains.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

Licklygrowth watched the humans as they were coughing, wheezing and dying for thirst and hunger. He sat there laughing. He turned around toward the sky and smiled, "I'm really happy this worked out. Ultranite, Ramnite, whatever his name is, he is going to be pleased with me."

"Like that will happen!"

As Licklygrowth turned around, Henry jumped down with his sword. He slashed Licklygrowth in the stomach. As he landed on the ground, Henry stood there with his saber.

"Give up, Fallen Commander?" asked Henry, "I've heard what you have been doing. You won't starve anybody."

"Try me," said Licklygrowth, laughing manically.

Henry started going to attack. With each attack, Licklygrowth defended it. As Licklygrowth kept swinging his saber, Henry blocked it. As he turned around, he was slashed in the back. Licklygrowth stepped on his foot and slashed his chest. Henry, still wounded, sat down as he felt the pain a little bit.

"Still wounded from Sangrexa, aren't you?" he asked.

Henry grumbled. As Licklygrowth raised his saber, a lightning bolt hit him. He turned around as he saw Melody with her saber.

"Yellow Ranger!" he yelled.

"Henry, I'll handle it!" said Melody.

Melody charged forward with her saber. As she swung her saber, Licklygrowth dodged the attack. She swung again and this time Licklygrowth backed away. Licklygrowth then charged forward. Melody blocked the attack and kicked Licklygrowth. She then slashed across the stomach. As the creature landed on the ground, he released sand from his tongue. Melody dodged the attack. She then took out her Manectric Disk. Spinning the disk, a thunderbolt attack appeared as Licklygrowth got electrocuted. He then jumped up and grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't get cocky," he said. He threw her to the ground and slashed her across the stomach. As she landed on the ground, he released blue needles from his mouth. She screamed as she got hit by the needles. Henry, watching this, ran over toward her.

"Take this," he said. Melody turned to notice the Super Samuraizer. Nodding in response, she stretched out the Super Samuraizer, "Super Samurai Mode!"

As her armor appeared, Licklygrowth laughed as she placed the Super Samuraizer on the Super Samurai Saber.

"Like you can try to defeat me," said Licklygrowth.

"I'm going in!" said Melody.

Licklygrowth laughed as he released green eggs. Melody jumped up as the eggs created explosions. Her Super Samurai Saber was stretched out. As the explosions came around toward her, Melody flew down with her weapon. She slashed the creature's body. An electric pulse came out of the saber.

"Thunder Slash!"

Licklygrowth screamed as he landed on the ground. She then stretched out her right hand, "Samurai Bazooka!"

She placed the Super Samuraizer into the Samurai Bazooka. Henry turned around and threw her the four disks. As she placed the Blaster Disk in the Super Samuraizer, she placed the Torkoal Disk, the Walrein Disk on both sides. There was also the Salamence Disk and the Persian Disk on one side. Melody then put the Manectric Disk in. As she spun the disk, a yellow and crimson charge appeared.

"What is that?" asked Licklygrowth. Henry laughed as he stood behind Melody.

"Simple," said Melody, "Your worst nightmare. Fire!"

Immediately, the origami went through Licklygrowth. As he stretched his hand out, there was a massive explosion. Henry turned to Melody. Melody sighed as she looked at Henry. However, her eyes widened as Licklygrowth grew ten times bigger.

"Now you are going to pay!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a Psybeam attack was made. He turned around as he saw a Solrock, Tropius, Kingdra and Crawdaunt come toward her.

"Hey!" said Leona.

"Sorry to worry you," said Turner.

"Let's just get this done and over with!" said Jordan.

"Let's combine all at once!" said Adam.

Henry nodded as he turned to Melody. Melody nodded as the Samurai Bazooka disappeared. She then put the Ultrazord Disk in the Super Samuraizer. Spinning the disk, she raised her saber to the sky.

"Mega Samurai Gattai!"

The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

"Take this!" he yelled. He threw another green egg at them. A barrier appeared around the Samurai Ultrazord. The egg reflected back as it exploded at him. He then charged with his saber, going across the Samurai Ultrazord. The rangers held on as he kept attacking.

"I think it's time to paralyze him," said Melody.

"You have an idea?" asked Jordan.

Melody nodded. In a flash of yellow light, she teleported from the main cockpit to the Manectric Zord cockpit. As the parts disappeared, the Manectric jumped out of the Samurai Ultrazord. It charged and released a Thunder Wave. Licklygrowth yelled as he was being paralyzed by the attack.

"Yes!" said Melody.

The Manectric Zord went back to its position and she materialized back in the main cockpit.

"Now!" yelled Melody.

The other Samurai Rangers took out their sabers. Immediately, the rangers took out their morphers and began to draw their Symbol Power:

コータス (Torkoal)

ペルシアン (Persian)

トドゼルガ (Walrein)

ボーマンダ (Salamence)

キングドラ (Kingdra)

ジーランス (Relicanth)

ライボルト (Manectric)

トロピウス (Tropius)

ヘラクロス (Heracross)

ソルロック (Solrock)

サマヨール (Dusclops)

シザリガー (Crawdaunt)

ボスゴドラ (Aggron)

"Samurai Ultrazord, Symbol Power Blast!"

Immediately, a white beam came from the handle to the tip of the blade. The blade then struck out as it locked on its target. The back of the Torkoal increased firepower to the Battle Cruiser which increased power going to the Salamence and then up to the Walrein. The energy then went through the main portion. Instantly, a golden beam of energy appeared. Licklygrowth screamed as it started disintegrating.

"Victory clap!" said Melody.

Immediately, the rangers clapped in unison. Melody then cleared her throat, "This chapter has come to a close. Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon…<p>

"I can't believe she lied about that," said Leona, laughing, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Well, she should've been disqualified," said Adam, looking at Melody. Melody nodded as she turned to them.

The Samurai Rangers were walking through the center of Lilycove City. Henry smiled as he turned toward the others, "I'm happy we have who we have. It wouldn't be the same if Melody wasn't here."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah. I agree. No offense, your sister is a bitch."

Melody laughed, "I think we all realize that. However, I am happy to know that I'm the official Yellow Ranger, regardless. I'm nobody's substitute."

Turner smiled as he patted her on the shoulder, "Now that's the Melody we all know."

Henry smiled as they continued their journey back to the house…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melody has grown with the help of the other rangers. She is happy that she has a bond with the other Samurai Rangers. She is also happy that she is able to find a family who is always there when they need her. Poké Ranger Samurai Chapter 43 ends here! <strong>_

**Next Chapter:**

**Kilocto: What are you planning?**

**Henry: Look at all of those energy beams!**

**Ramnite: I plan to open the gates of hell…**

**Romnite: Brother… you bastard!**

**Adam: Like we will allow this!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 44: A Crack in the Region**

**Ultranite: Let hell be relinquished!**

* * *

><p>AN: Now, that's the last filler storyline! Next chapter starts the chain of events that will lead to… dun-dun-dun the Season Finale of Samurai! Alright, well… please review!


	44. A Crack in the Hoenn Region

A/N: Here's Chapter 44…

**ABOUT THE MOVIE: **It's up!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai...<em>

_The Samurai Rangers have unlocked the Super Samuraizer, allowing them to defeat some of the Fallen's strongest warriors. However, Ultranite decides to destroy everything for them as they head toward Kanto. The rangers dealt with Romnite, Faylinn and Ultranite. However, when the Element Rangers come, they work together to defeat a half Spirit Beast and half Fallen creature. As the rangers defeat it, they head back to Hoenn. Greta said things were happening, such as Ultranite finally revealing his true colors. Sangrexa arrives to Earth and severely wounds Henry. However, he was sent back to the river for a recharge. When Henry was recovering, Melody runs into her sister Harmony, who plans to replace her. However, the creature Licklygrowth tries to starve the people. Melody saves the day when she defeats him herself. What is Ultranite planning? Find out next!_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the Sasuke-Sakura House, and of course the Samurai Rangers are trapped inside. As the Samurai Rangers sat down with Greta, Greta sighed as she looked at them with the map of the Hoenn Region. Earl sat down with them, knowing that they might need his type of advice.<p>

"So, why are we having a meeting?" asked Turner, "I thought it was to get rid of Sangrexa."

"That is our main goal. But, unfortunately, Ramnite using that sword has given him ultimate power. Sangrexa might be indisposed of at the moment, but Ramnite still grows stronger," said Greta, "We need to remove him immediately. What makes me scared was where the Fallen have attacked."

"Mostly it's been around Lilycove City," said Henry, looking at Greta. Greta nodded, "Understandable. But, I think Lilycove City might be in trouble… Earl, what do you think?"

"Well," said Earl, looking at the rangers, "You forgot about Slateport City, Mt. Chimney, Fortree City, Mossdeep Island… wait a minute. There was a reason why."

He took out red pieces and placed on where the rangers noticed where everything was. He placed one on Slateport City and looked at Fortree City and placed one on there. A red line magically appeared. There were seven dots scattered along the lines: Slateport City, Mauville City, Lavaridge Town, the Weather Institute, Crossgate Town, Rubello Town, "I think what Ramnite is trying to do is create a crack in the world."

"It forms a line straight from Slateport City to Fortree City," said Jordan, "Which means…"

"Which means Ramnite plans to break the region in half," said Henry, "This doesn't look good."

"And while we were fighting, I'm sure Ramnite was planning this from the beginning," said Leona, looking at the rangers with her looks of honesty. Henry turned around toward the other rangers as he sighed in response. He doesn't like where this is going either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: A Crack in the Region<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #42: The 200 Year Old Ambition**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #14: The Crack in the Earth **_

* * *

><p>The Sangre River was quiet as Ramnite stood there with a grin on his face. As he carried his saber, he walked over to find a chest. In the chest was a golden dagger. He laughed as he took it out, "For once, developing these things was the best thing I could do. Hiding them was also secretive; the rangers don't know what they are missing. And this time, attacking Mauville City will be the easiest place to go. There's one spike in Crossgate Town, one in Rubella Town, one in Fortree City, and one in Slateport City. The world will fall to me! Scolapeon!"<p>

Out in the Sangre River, a humongous Scoliopede-Drapion hybrid appeared. Transforming into a human, it swam toward the boat. It was a humanoid creature with Scoliopede eyes, head and mouth with a Drapion body. It has Scoliopede legs and Drapion arms. He looked at Ramnite as Ramnite gave him the dagger, "Put it in the center of Mauville City."

Scolapeon's green eyes started glowing. As he stretched his hand out for the dagger, he laughed immensely as he disappeared into the water. Ramnite laughed as he stretched his sword out. He then laughed as he transformed into Ultranite, "Hoenn will see my power!"

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

"I'm not surprised if he did," said Henry, "Well, at least we have something with what predictions we made."

Earl nodded as he walked away from them. A few seconds passed as he came back with iPads, books, and other material all in a nice sealed package.

"What is this?" asked Henry.

"We need to do some research to confirm that straight line," said Earl, "With the six of us, it should be faster."

The rangers nodded as they took out all the resources that Earl had. As they set up and started doing research, Adam yawned. Jordan turned around as he saw Adam using the books. He turned around as Jordan was using the iPad, researching the history.

"Boring," he said, yawning.

"Well, sometimes we need to do research in order to find out the answers," said Jordan, smiling. Adam frowned a little bit as he looked at the book and started searching through them. He then smiled as he turned to the others, "What if I go out and get some food? It could be a long day researching."

Henry nodded as he turned to the others, "I don't see why not: where are you going?"

"Simple. The Pizza Shack! The best place in Mauville City!" said Adam.

Jordan looked at him, "It's a day drive."

"Who said I was driving?" asked Adam as he took out a Poké Ball with a smile on his face. He laughed as he took off. Henry sighed as he looked at Greta. Greta looked at hm,  
>"Remind me why we let him go."<p>

"Adam doesn't know samurai history," said Jordan.

"In other words, remember that he has not learned about maintaining focus as a Samurai Ranger. He kind of was the last minute ranger," said Henry, "Remember?"

Greta gasped, "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting."

"You got to be kidding me! That's your plan? I should have found out sooner! That's why you went all the way to Kanto…," said Kilocto, looking at him, "Right?"

"Partially… while the rangers were attacking Lilycove City, I was putting golden daggers, that are like drills and they drill into our world. When they went to Kanto on their vacation, it was the perfect opportunity. Even though I couldn't find Henry's secret, I needed a back up plan from when they returned. So, that's why this last dagger was sent. It will crack open the world," said Ramnite, looking at Kilocto, "Well, hopefully it works."

"You do realize this plan will destroy the Sangre River? Is Hell really what you want?" asked Kilocto.

"I can't go to hell… I can't go to heaven… so, I might as well see it before my very eyes!" said Ramnite, "It will pay off in the end. In order for it work though, I need someone half human, half Fallen… with a massive saber. Once they smash the boulder that connects the line, it's like seeing the blood squirt out."

"But, who-," said Kilocto. He then turned to Ramnite. Ramnite smiled as he looked at him, "Romnite. You are going to use Romnite's power and open both worlds to destruction!"

Ramnite winked and smiled, "Bingo."

"Why would you dare use the Underworld Reversal Spell?" asked Kilocto, looking at Ramnite, "I hope you know that when you do use that, everything we have tried to do will be lost."

"Well, with this much power," said Ramnite. His energy was charging from his right hand, "It's worth it."

Immediately, a red pulse of energy came out. Kilocto yelled as he was thrown back to the ground. Landing on the floor, Ramnite laughed as he walked away, "Enjoy your last few minutes of life… for my minion has already gone down to do what I asked him to do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Faylinn was walking down the hill. As she sat down on the hill, she noticed Romnite. His blade was pointed right at her. She turned to him in response.

"Leave my brother alone," said Romnite.

"After what he said to you and after what he did to me, you still call him your brother?" asked Faylinn, looking at the fallen soldier. Romnite looked at her as he pulled out his saber, "All I want is my original sword returned to me. I will cut you if you interfere."

Faylinn looked at Romnite. As Romnite gripped his saber, Faylinn looked at him and then started walking away, "Fine, be that way."

Romnite nodded in response as he turned around, heading toward Mauville City.

"Yum!" said Adam. He was in the Pizza Shack, waiting to get in line to order. As he sat down, he noticed something sparkle. A purple aura surrounded the area as Scolapeon took out the golden dagger.

"Perfect! Now, to place this in the center of town and then kaboom! Good bye!" he said, "However, I might as well play with the humans too."

Adam sighed as he took out his iSamuraizer. As it started buzzing, he held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"There's a Fallen in Mauville City!" said Henry.

"I realize that," said Adam, "He has some dagger in his hand that scanned the whole area."

"We're on our way," said Henry, over the intercom. Adam nodded as he got off the line. As he hid behind one of the buildings, he took out his iSamuraizer, "iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Transforming in time, he heard the sounds of screams. As he walked out, he noticed people were rolling on the ground, screaming in pain. Taking out his Shadow Blade, he cut three people in the stomach. As he turned around, Scolapeon turned to him with anger, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Simple, the ranger who wants to know what you did!" demanded Adam, looking at Scolapeon, "I sent them my little Venipedes. When they get ingested, the parasite eats all of the nutrients and expands!"

"That's… just gross," said Adam.

Scolapeon laughed as he released the Venipedes. In a flash of golden light, he cut all of the Venipede. Adam looked at her, "Really?"

As more started coming toward her, Henry appeared with his Fire Machete. He defended the attack as Leona and Melody jumped over Henry.

"Mind Slicer!" yelled Leona, throwing her weapon.

"Shocker Spear!" yelled Melody, shooting electric bolts. Scolapeon screeched as he landed on the ground. The six Samurai Rangers stood there, ready to fight.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Adam as the rangers stood together.

"Are you?" he asked. As more Venipedes came out, Jordan took out his Feather Fan, "Feather Fan: Gust!"

Immediately, a gust of green wind hit the Venipede. As they landed on the ground, Henry put the Fire Machete into Cannon Mode. Placing the Torkoal Disk on it, he pulled the trigger. A Torkoal figure came out as Scolapeon was hit. Suddenly, Ramnite magically appeared. As he transformed into Ultranite, he looked at Henry.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am that you guys are once again interfering with my plans?" asked Ultranite.

Henry looked at him, "We know about your plan… we just don't know why."

"Oh you will find out why… when I make it work!" yelled Ultranite. He released red bombs from his body. Quickly, Henry pulled out the Super Samuraizer. As his armor appeared, he placed it on the Samurai Saber and charged in toward Ultranite. Ultranite blocked him and laughed as he punched Henry in the stomach. As Henry flew back, Ultranite laughed as he looked at Scolapeon.

"Scolapeon, I'm sorry that these pests have interfered. I will take care of them while you go get the job done. Put that dagger where it should be!" he said.

"Right!" said Scolapeon. As Henry and the others started to follow, Ultranite released red beams from his body. The rangers yelled as they were hit… hard. Scolapeon laughed, "Look at it this way… by the time this all happens, everyone will feel lamentation."

Henry's eyes widened under his helmet, "Lamentation? What is the meaning of this?"

"Just try and stop me," said Ultranite.

"Turner, can Jordan and Adam handle Ultranite with you leading?" asked Henry. Turner nodded as he looked at Henry, "Anything is possible."

Henry nodded, "Girls, let's go!"

As Ultranite went to strike them, Turner and Jordan kicked Ultranite in the stomach. Ultranite took out his silver saber. Turner and Jordan ducked as he kept waving his saber. He was then grabbed by Adam. Ultranite bent forward as Adam was thrown to the ground. Blue bolts came out as the three rangers were hit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

As more people started screaming, Scolapede laughed as he released a swarm of Venipede. As they ingested them, they screamed as they were in so much pain. Scolapeon laughed as he looked at them, "Now, you will die."

Suddenly, an explosion appeared behind him. Scolapeon turned around as Henry aimed with his Samurai Bazooka. Scolapede looked at him, "You guys really piss me off!"

"Good!" said Henry, "Melody and Leona, take care of the people!"

The two rangers nodded as they rushed over to the people.

* * *

><p>While that was happening, Ultranite slashed Turner and Jordan three times. He then slashed Adam in the stomach. The three Samurai Rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. As Ultranite went to strike, he felt a sensation of a presence behind him. Turning around, he noticed Romnite with his blade.<p>

"Romnite, fair tidings to you," said Ultranite, smiling.

Romnite looked at her, "Look, I'm not here to make a house call. Where's the electric saber that I used to cut people. I know what you did to Faylinn… YOU BETTER HAVE MY SWORD!"

Ultranite turned to him, "You need to relax. Actually, it was good you came. The dagger has already been drilled into the city. I can tell!"

Immediately, Ultranite jumped over Romnite. The rangers turned around as Ultranite looked at them. He smiled as he looked at the people. As they were glowing, he turned to the rangers, "Romnite, I have your sword. But, I do grant one request."

"And that is?" asked Romnite.

"There's a place you must use that sword. Once you use it, Hell will be unleashed and will cover the whole world!" said Ultranite.

"Hell? You plan to unleash the underworld?" asked Jordan, looking at him, "How cruel could you possibly be?"

"Very cruel, especially since I am a henchman who could never go to the afterlife," said Ultranite, looking at them, "I plan to use the Underworld Reversal Spell. Once activated, the diagonal line from one side of Hoenn to the other will make a crack in the region. With Romnite's saber, there is a formality of rocks that is the gateway. Once he destroys it, the region will rupture and wipe out everybody!"

"So, while they suffer… this place will rupture… along with the other daggers that are placed in the other areas," said Adam, looking at him, "This was all played out. Sangrexa unleashed to the point of where he almost dries out, while we were in Kanto, everything! You wanted this to happen."

Ultranite grinned as he turned to Adam, "Bingo!"

Romnite looked at Ultranite, _"What happened to the brother I used to know?"_

* * *

><p>Scolapeon released his arms. As they stretched, they strangled Henry. An electric pulse shot Henry in the face and the chest. Landing on the ground, Melody and Leona took out their sabers and placed their disks on the blade. Henry nodded as he placed the Torkoal Disk on the Super Samuraizer. Spinning the disks, their elements appeared. As he continued to release the Venipede, "Super Triple Slash!"<p>

The blades of energy appeared into one. The blades cut through and hit Scolapeon. Henry quickly put his Super Samuraizer on to the Samurai Bazooka. Placing the Torkoal Disk, the Walrein Disk, and the Salamence Disk, the other two rangers placed their Solrock and Manectric Disks in the bazooka. He placed the Blaster Disk in the Super Samuraizer. Aiming at him, he pulled the trigger. The origami was released as it went through the creature. The creature screamed as he landed on the ground. A massive explosion appeared.

"He's dead!" yelled Melody.

"Great!" said Leona.

"Round 1 ends… Round 2 begins," said Henry.

Immediately, Scolapeon screamed as he enlarged ten times bigger. On the other side, Ultranite turned around as Scolapeon looked at them. He started destroying Mauville City. Ultranite turned to the others, "His second life would be enough to handle them. Aren't you going to take care of them?"

"Henry has the Union Disk. We don't need to!" said Adam.

Meanwhile, Henry, Leona and Melody rushed toward the battlefield. As he placed the Union Disk in the Super Samuraizer, he raised his saber to the sky. The three rangers jumped up into the sky as the five Origami appeared.

"Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

The Great Samurai Saber was withdrawn. As the Samurai Megazord went to raise its saber, Scolapede swung its tail and slashed across the Samurai Megazord. The Samurai Megazord landed on the ground.

"Want some pain?" he asked.

"This guy really doesn't know when to quit," said Leona, hanging on as the Samurai Megazord stabilized.

Down below, the rangers stood back as the people started running. A purple aura surrounded them as it hit the ground and then moved toward Ultranite. A golden aura surrounded it. He laughed, "YES! The dagger is in!"

"Great," said Romnite, "Now, I want my sword!"

Ultranite put his hands out, "You'll get it… eventually."

Above, the Samurai Megazord started fighting with Scolapede. Scolapede laughed as he cut across the body. Scolapede turned around as the Samurai Megazord stretched its saber.

"The finisher!" said Henry. Suddenly, the rangers yelled as the Fallen Soldiers grabbed them on either side, leaving them vulnerable. Scolapede released two purple bombs at them. The Samurai Rangers screamed as they were hit by the blast. Leona grumbled as she gripped on the saber.

"That's it," said Leona. She reached into her disk buckle and took out the Heracross Disk, "Sorry, Jordan. It's time to borrow this!"

Melody nodded as she took out the Relicanth Disk, "I think it's time to show the power of the Gym Leaders. Let's do it!"

They spun the disks, "Summon, Artillery Zords!"

The Heracross Zord materialized from the sky with the Relicanth behind them. The Relicanth shot rock torpedoes while the Heracross Zord shot Signal Beams at the Fallen Soldiers. As more started coming, Leona spun the Heracross Disk.

"Samurai Armament!"

Instantly, the Heracross split into three parts. The back part of the Heracross was attached to the Samurai Megazord. The front of the Heracross split and covered the arms. Finally, the samurai helmet disappeared as the head of the Heracross appeared.

"Heracross Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Super Signal Beam!"

Instantly, an orange orb and a tri-colored beam of red, blue, and yellow combined into one. Releasing it, a wave of destruction appeared as Fallen Soldiers fell to the ground. Instantly, the Samurai Megazord did a 360, destroying all of the Fallen Soldiers in response to it. Turning around, Scolapeon laughed as he looked at them. More Fallen Soldiers were coming.

"Okay, your turn," said Leona.

"Samurai Armament!" yelled Melody.

The Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Relicanth's head disconnected to its body. The body connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord and the head of the Relicanth attached on to the Samurai Megazord.

"Relicanth Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

The Great Samurai Saber began to glow bright gold as an identical saber materialized from it. The two connected to make a lance. Melody struck her saber as the finisher was being made.

"Relicanth Samurai Megazord," said Melody, "Double Cut Strike!"

The lance disconnected, becoming two swords. As the rangers struck with the saber, the Relicanth Samurai Megazord charged in and with both swords cut him horizontally. The Fallen Soldiers screamed as they landed on the ground, exploding. Immediately, Scolapeon screamed as he started charging toward the Relicanth Samurai Megazord. Releasing Venipedes, Henry took out the Persian Disk.

"Summon, Persian Origami Zord!"

The Persian Origami Zord materialized from the sky, landing on the ground.

"Samurai Armament!"

Suddenly, the Persian's head detached from its body while the tail shrunk into the body. The body split in half and turned 90 degrees, making a straight body with four paws in one line, heading in front. The body connected to the top of the Samurai Megazord and the head connected on top of the Samurai Megazord.

"Persian Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Persian Samurai Megazord, Quadruple Horn Drill Strike!" yelled Henry.

Charging up, the Persian Samurai Megazord drilled into the Venipedes. The drills increased as Scolapeon was drilled by the attack. Scolapeon turned around as he snapped his fingers. Two Fang Warriors appeared on either side, releasing fireballs. The Persian Samurai Megazord was hit. The rangers held on as the other two Origami Zords appeared.

"Let's do it!" said Henry, "Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

The Battlewing Megazord flew across the sky. The Great Samurai Saber cut across the Fang Warriors. They screamed as they exploded. Scolapeon looked up as the Battlewing Megazord charged up its saber.

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body.

"Okay," said Henry, watching the screen. Scolapeon was now a little weak. He turned toward the other rangers, "Let's use the Samurai Battlezord."

"Right!" said the rangers.

"True Samurai Gattai!"

The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

"Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Samurai Battle Blaster!" yelled Henry, taking out the blade. The rangers spun the disks. The words "target locked" appeared and there was a red ring that appeared in the middle of the screen. The Super Samurai Blaster started charging up. Blue sparks came from the Samurai Battlezord into the blaster.

"Super Samurai Blaster, fire!"

Suddenly, explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple as they rushed through Scolapeon. He yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Ultranite released three blue electric beams. The three rangers were hit by the attack. As they landed on the ground, he laughed. He then took out a massive crystal ball. However, he stopped. The rangers stood up as the earth started to rumble underneath them. The aura on the ground started intensifying. Ultranite smiled as he turned to Romnite.

"About your saber… it's ready!"

He went for his right leg. A blue lightning bolt came out of his leg as his saber appeared. It was black with silver edges on either side, with electricity surrounding it. As Romnite looked at him, he smiled as he looked at the saber. Ultranite turned to see the other three Samurai Rangers. Henry gulped as he saw the saber that Romnite "used" to have. As Romnite went toward it, he backed away.

"You need to rupture that… if you know what I mean," he said, "Bring hell on Earth and activate the Underground Reversal Spell."

Romnite turned to Henry. He shook his head as he looked at him, "I'll pass. Give me the saber."

"Nope," he said, laughing. He backed away even more, "I will make sure my plan goes into action. You can be free and I will die!"

"Free?" asked Romnite, "As in…"

"Your Fallen spirit will be destroyed. We will both die together as hell is unleashed," said Ultranite, looking at Romnite, "Do it! Besides, I repaired it at the gravesite we resurrected from."

Immediately, Henry's eyes looked at Ultranite. He remembered the gravesite by the Tengen Gate. It made sense that it was a great place for his sword to be fixed after what Henry did to it. Ultranite laughed as he looked at Romnite, "Romnite, this saber has a 200 year old ambition… to unleash the power of hell. That was its purpose."

"Why… because we're half human, half Fallen?" asked Romnite.

While they were bickering, Faylinn was watching this whole argument erupt. Ultranite laughed as he saw the purple aura glowing. He then struck the saber into the ground and pulled it out. He gave it to Romnite. Romnite received it. However, the earth started shaking violently as purple sparks flew out. The rangers watched as a purple beam erupted from the ground. The rangers were flown all over Mauville City as a gaping hole appeared. Diagonally, Slateport City, Crossgate Town and Rubello Town also exploded with beams. Fortree City also erupted. As Faylinn headed for higher ground, she saw the explosions surrounding her.

"This is… Ultranite's vision?" asked Faylinn. Her adrenaline was rushing as she looked at the explosions surrounding the cities.

The flames were so intense, that Romnite couldn't stand up. He watched as Ultranite smiled, twirling around, "I'll see you at the cutting rock north of Mauville City. I know you will be there."

As he disappeared, Romnite struggled to get up. The Samurai Rangers were all knocked unconsciously. Henry was in a daze as Ramnite appeared out of his form, "Samurai Rangers, don't try me. You will lose."

With that said, he disappeared. Henry closed his eyes and landed on the ground.

_**Ramnite uses Ultranite's power and the golden dagger to erupt Mauville City and the other cities that are directly straight by it. The only thing left is to cut open the middle section of the Hoenn Region and POOF all hell would break loose. Will the Samurai Rangers defeat Ramnite in time? Will not just the Hoenn Region, but the WORLD be saved before Hell is unleashed? If not, the whole world will become the underworld. Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 44 continues into Chapter 45…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Romnite: What are you doing here?**

Adam: I'm here to give you a chance to come to the side of good.

**Romnite: No way.**

**Ramnite: My vision of hell will be unleashed!**

**Henry: Not if the six of us allow it!**

**Greta: This is going to be the ultimate battle!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 45: Ramnite's Last Stand**

**Ramnite: I won't lose to Samurai!**

* * *

><p>AN: So, nice cliffhanger right? Damn. Well, the next chapter is coming out soon! If you haven't had the chance, look up _Poké Rangers Hoenn: The Motion Picture._ The first chapter is up! Next chapter will be the promos for Heaven Force!


	45. Ramnite's Last Stand

A/N: Here's Chapter 45…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The rangers learn this whole time that Ramnite aka Ultranite has been putting in golden daggers in a position in which the Earth would split in order for hell to break loose. The rangers, Romnite, and Faylinn all fell into that trap. As Ramnite activated the last spell, courtesy of Scolapeon, the cities began to erupt. All that's left is Romnite's saber to destroy the rupture next to Mauville City. With hell almost near, how can the Samurai Rangers stop this threat?_

* * *

><p>Henry opened his eyes. The whole sky was purple. He noticed a purple beam of energy right next to him. Crawling to get away from it, he turned around to notice his other team members. Melody was on the ground with some gashes on her body. Leona was knocked out with a couple lines of blood running down her face.<p>

"Leona! Melody! Hang in there!"

On the other side, Turner woke up to feel a little bit of pain and bruises from his back. He had a line of blood coming from his forehead. Turning around, he carried a napkin and started to wipe the blood off of his face as he saw Jordan on top of debris. Turner started to remove the debris on top of him. He felt a little lightheaded. As he landed on the ground, one of the Poké Balls fell out of his pocket. The Poké Ball opened, revealing Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp! Help Jordan, get rid of the debris," said Turner, carefully standing up. Marshtomp nodded as the two of them started working together in getting the debris off. Roofs and bricks were on top of him. When they were removed, Jordan groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Guys," said Jordan, "I think my whole body is crushed a little bit."

Turner nodded as he carefully lifted his body over his shoulder, "I got your back."

Jordan nodded as he fell asleep. Turner turned to Marshtomp, waving his neck to go with him. Marshtomp nodded as he followed him. Jordan looked at Turner in response, "Have you seen Adam?"

"No," said Turner, looking at the purple beam that was striking the sky.

Meanwhile…

Adam was up, crawling to get to his feet. As he went to get up, he stopped and looked at something familiar. He noticed that Romnite was on the ground unconscious.

"_So, you are still alive," _he thought, taking out his iSamuraizer, _"I should kill you right now before you and your brother unleash the power of hell. The only problem is… I can't do it! You guys are a family! How would Ramnite feel if I kill his only brother? I know he probably would care less… but, if I don't do something now, the world will fall…"_

He then put his iSamuraizer away, _"Never mind. I will stop you myself next time I see you… if I kill you, Henry's ambition to kill you will stop. I don't know what was said, but I put the blame on you!"_

With that said in mind, Adam started running away, leaving Romnite knocked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Ramnite's Last Stand<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #43: One Last Sword Stroke**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #15: The Stroke of Fate**_

The Samurai Rangers easily got transportation to the Sasuke-Sakura House, courtesy of Greta and her ways of making it happen. When they arrived, Greta turned around toward Henry as the other rangers were getting treated for their wounds.

"Henry, we checked the six places. It seems that Mauville City… is not part of the line. If it runs from Slateport City to Fortree City, the diagonal line is next to Mauville City. The breaking point is at Route 119 near Rubello Town," said Greta, "It's in the Kiri-Kir Mountains."

"Of course," said Henry, looking at him, "Anything else about those beams of energy?"

"They cause a lot of damage. Lilycove City just got hit with a wave from Fortree City. The beams of energy is covering the whole Hoenn Region in this mist of hell," said Greta, looking at Adam, "Adam, are you okay?"

Adam turned around as he looked at the rangers, "Guys, I'm sorry. There's something I need to tell you."

The Samurai Rangers looked at him. Adam sighed as he looked at them, "I found Romnite on the ground, knocked out. And as you know, Romnite and the new saber are the keys to destroying all of the Earth."

Turner's jaw dropped as he looked at Adam. Adam nodded as he walked toward the team. Turner walked closer toward him, "Did you kill him?"

"I… I… I wanted to… but I wonder how enraged Ramnite would be if I did… so I didn't," said Adam.

Turner grabbed the collar of his short, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU SHOULD'VE DONE IT! IF YOU DID, THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD WOULD HAVE BEEN SAVED! WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Jordan walked in between them and pushed them away, "Calm down! He really didn't have a choice!"

"Yes he did," said Turner, "One stroke would've killed him."

Leona turned toward Turner, "I understand fully. I hesitated when I didn't kill Faylinn the first time either."

Turner turned to Leona and looked at her and then turned to Adam. Adam sighed as he walked out the door. Before they said anything, the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Adam walked down the streets of Lilycove City. People were hiding in their homes, people were on the street crying their eyes. Pokémon were running around, trying to find a home to go to for shelter. Walking toward the other side of the city, he looked at the ocean and the purple waves of energy that were coming through the area and the ocean. He collapsed on the ground with an upset look on his face.<p>

"You seem upset. Don't tell me you've already given up,"

Adam's eyes widened as he turned around. A figure was walking toward him. He had rusted brown hair, hazel eyes and had a medium build. He wore a green t-shirt with black jeans and brown shoes. He had a red belt around his jeans. Sitting down next to him, Adam looked at him, "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really," he said, "Besides the fact that Slateport City has erupted… What happened here?"

Adam sighed as he looked at him, "Danny, if you only knew."

Danny looked at him in response, "Dude, we've been friends ever since the Hoenn League Championships two years ago. You were always… egotistical since you won the trophy. Now, I find out from Sean that you are a Poké Ranger… and now you feel kind of down. I came down because I wanted to know from Greta what's going on. It's amazing that I bumped into you."

Adam sighed, "Well, I wish we could meet at a time where the world wasn't going to hell."

"Hell?" asked Danny.

"Yep. This new guy: Ultranite, or Ramnite… whatever his name is. He unleashed these daggers, which caused these geyser-like beams to destroy the whole entire world. I didn't kill Romnite, the person who can unleash all of this on us," said Adam, "I just don't know what to do."

Danny looked at him, "Well, you have been fighting for a while. I will ask you the questions."

"Questions?" asked Adam, looking at Danny, "What kind of questions?"

"Questions that you as a ranger must answer," said Danny, "As a Samurai, do you think just killing for the purpose of saving the world is important?"

Adam nodded. Danny sighed, "Okay, well, if Ramnite and Romnite are bonded brothers, should you feel their pain?"

Adam nodded, "Well, yeah. If I had a brother, I would feel kind of angry."

Danny nodded as he looked at him, "I know how you feel. When my brothers and sisters were taken by the Machine Fortress, I had to make a decision… a decision which was so hard to make, that I wasn't sure if I was ready. I almost killed my older brother because of King Baronaw's attack… obviously it was four years ago, but what I did first was negotiate. I'm sure Romnite will be happy to negotiate. Besides, after seeing you guys fight Ramnite… it's obvious that being Ultranite, he loses himself. He doesn't know who he is because all he wants is power. So, if it's anyone to kill right now, it's both. Romnite needs to be stopped and Ramnite needs to be cut off from ultimate power. You get me?"

"Yeah," said Adam, looking at him.

Danny nodded as he looked at the Gold Samurai Ranger, "You know… you may not have been trained like the others, but there are alternate ways. Cutting sometimes doesn't work. And I know you guys can do it."

"Thanks, Danny," said Adam, "How did you know about us in the first place?"

"Sean, the news, the radio, etc," said Danny, smiling, "And when I found out that the Pokémon League Champion was a ranger… I had to come up and make an appearance."

Adam smiled as he looked at him. The two of them walked away from the dock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Turner reached for his pockets in his jeans, grabbing his black fingerless gloves. Slipping them on, he started to walk outside. As he headed toward the exit, he bumped into Jordan, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, you are going to go find Adam?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah," said Turner, looking at Jordan, "I'm worried. I mean, if we plan to stop this guy, we are going to need him."

As the two rangers were talking, Henry, Leona, and Melody were watching this whole conversation happen. It was obvious that the two rangers were showing grave concern. Jordan's phone, however, interrupted their conversation. As he reached into his phone, he noticed a picture message. A picture that consisted of himself and Danny was on Jordan's phone.

"Apparently, Adam was with one of the original rangers," said Jordan, showing them the picture. The Samurai Rangers nodded in awe. Jordan sighed as he then read the message below. He looked at the message more and then looked up, "You need to hear this."

"What did Adam say?" asked Henry.

"Hey guys. I talked to Danny and I gave it some thought. Because of the fact that I didn't hurt Romnite, I think the best thing to do is to see him alone and negotiate terms. I wonder if this will stop him from destroying the world. Please, don't worry about me. I hope to not fight him. Sincerely, Adam," said Jordan, looking up at the Samuraizer. The Samurai Rangers looked at each other in response.

"You trying to tell me that Romnite is going to talk to Adam if he shows up?" asked Leona, "He doesn't listen to reason."

"And I don't like where this is going," said Henry, "Turner and Jordan, use Adam's Samurai signal and find him."

Suddenly, the alarm started blaring as the map magically appeared. As the rangers surrounded the Hoenn map, Henry nodded as he noticed the Kiri-Kir Mountains glowing. He turned toward the girls, "And while you do that, the rest of us will fight Ultranite. Sound like a plan?"

"Right," said the rangers.

Immediately, the Samurai Rangers split up as they left the house. Time was of the essence.

* * *

><p>Ramnite laughed as he raised Romnite's saber. He smiled as he looked at the bulging purple hill that was covered in boulders. He grinned from ear to ear, gripping the saber. He began to have a vision of Romnite. As he gripped the saber, the rock formation exploded and a massive purple void appeared, enveloping the whole region and then the whole world.<p>

"Yes," said Ramnite, raising Romnite's saber, "Romnite, I can't wait for you to come to this place and destroy it!"

As he started laughing, he turned around as he noticed Henry, Leona, and Melody standing across from him. He stopped laughing, and looked at them, "So, the Samurai Rangers… three of them."

"Look, Ramnite. Hand over the saber!" said Henry.

"No!" said Ramnite, looking at him, "You will destroy my ultimate plan!"

"Ultimate plan?" asked Leona, "Your plan is going down the tubes once we handle you."

Melody nodded, "Do you really think we are going to hand this over to you?"

"How about… this?" asked Ramnite, raising Ultranite's saber, "I have the POWER!"

Transforming into Ultranite, he released blue flame balls. The three rangers dodged them as they exploded. Melody, Leona, and Henry jumped up as they took out their Samuraizers.

"Let's Samuraize!"

The rangers landed on the ground. Henry gave Leona the Super Samuraizer while Melody took out the Aggron Disk. Henry took out the Salamence Disk.

As Melody spun the disk, a metallic wave of energy appeared as a silver armored vest appeared on Melody. It had spikes protruding on its back as well as the sides of the vest. A golden Poké Ball appeared on the right side of her vest.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger: Metallic Mode!"

"Super Samurai Mode!" yelled Leona.

Pressing the button, a pink aura surrounded Leona as the device released a dark rose vest. Crashing down on to Leona, Leona had a rose vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. She had golden line around the vest. She also had a rose and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck. She placed the Super Samuraizer on her Samurai Saber.

"Pink Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Spinning the disk, he held firmly. Red sparks were surrounding Henry as he gripped it. Immediately, Henry yelled as a red aura surrounded him. A red background surrounded Henry with teal armor surrounding his body. Red wings appeared on Henry's back. His saber turned into the head of a Salamence with two red wings on the handle and he gripped it tightly.

"Red Dragon Samurai Ranger!" yelled Henry.

Ultranite laughed, "You think Super Samurai forms are going to stop me?"

Henry gripped the Salamence Saber, "Bring it on!"

"Fallen Soldiers, take care of them!"

As Ultranite stepped backwards, the Fallen Soldiers appeared all over the mountain. The Samurai Rangers charged into attack position.

* * *

><p>Romnite was walking down the stairs near one of the ancient temples that existed during the Samurai era of history. He stood there silently as Adam stood directly there with Danny next to him. Danny looked at Adam, "I'm going to leave. Be careful."<p>

Adam smiled, "Thanks, bro."

Danny smiled as he rushed down the stairs. Adam then turned toward Romnite. Romnite laughed as he looked at him, "If it isn't the Gold Samurai Ranger. What do you want?"

"Simple. I want you to stop listening to your brother and just not go get your saber," said Adam, "It's not worth it."

Romnite laughed, "Wow. Why would you say that to me?"

"Because you are the key of destruction," said Adam, crossing his arms across his chest. Romnite smiled as he looked at him, "You know. Not bad. Now, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"It's not an honorable thing to do," said Adam.

Romnite smiled as he looked at him, "Honorable Samurai."

Adam said nothing. He reached behind his pocket. He took out his Shadow Blade. He stretched his saber out. Romnite smiled as he looked at him. As they were discussing what was going on, Jordan and Turner were climbing up the stairs, finding his location. They stopped as Adam went to strike. Adam then landed on the ground as he placed the Shadow Blade on the ground. He shook his head, looking at him, "I can't do it. I'm no samurai. I'm just a Pokémon Trainer who just developed technology to be a _fake _samurai. A real samurai would kill you. I for one, am just a warrior who uses technology to fight the forces of darkness. I'm not worthy."

Romnite laughed, "So, you are a wanna-be samurai? I really had respect for you. So, I'm guessing deep down inside you are nothing but a scared little coward."

Romnite walked closer toward Adam. He could feel the pain, agony, sorrow, and fear coming out of Adam. Words didn't need to express his emotions. As Adam looked up, Romnite withdrew his blade. He looked at him, "I will make this painful… you little coward."

As Romnite struck, Adam gulped as he went to take his last breath. However, he heard the sound of clanging. Adam looked at the ground, noticed that his neck wasn't cut. He looked up to see two Samurai Sabers above him, blocking his saber. Romnite looked at them in response. Jordan turned toward him, "How dare you call him a coward?"

"He never was and never will be," said Turner, looking at Adam, "You're dead!"

As they pushed his saber back, the Samurai Rangers started to quarrel with Romnite. Romnite blocked the sabers as he went to cut. As he pushed the two of them to the ground, he started walking down the stairs. Adam turned around with his jaw dropped. He started breathing heavier as Jordan looked at him. He turned to him. Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Adam, gulped, "I tried negotiating… I guess it didn't work."

Turner sighed, "Well, for someone to be scared and emotional at this time, it's only natural. You weren't being a coward. It's a human thing. Something Romnite will never understand."

Jordan turned around and nodded, "So, Adam, let's head over to the mountains. That is, unless you want Ramnite and Romnite to unleash darkness upon the world."

Adam smiled as he got up. Taking his Shadow Saber, he grabbed his keys from his pocket, "I'll drive."

As the three rangers rushed down the stairs, Danny popped his head out as he looked at them. He took a deep breath, "Adam, you almost scared me for a second. Good luck, rangers."

He reached for his wrist communicator. Smiling, he pressed a button. A green aura surrounded him as he teleported out of Lilycove City.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Salamence Saber, Metallic Saber, and Super Samurai Saber released its powers as the Fallen Soldiers exploded into pieces. Ultranite laughed as he turned toward the rangers. As he released blue lightning bolts, Henry took out his Samurai Bazooka. As he pulled the trigger, a blast of energy came out as Ultranite was hit by the attack. He then released another blue bolt, causing the three Samurai Rangers to land on the ground. Ultranite laughed, "It's only a matter of time…"

Henry got up from the ground as he looked at Ultranite. As he carefully got up to raise his saber, he felt the wind blow. He turned around as he looked to see thunderbolts emanating from the mountains. As Romnite walked down the stairs, he turned to Ultranite. The three rangers watched as a massive earthquake started. A blue aura surrounded Romnite and a red aura surrounded Ultranite. They laughed as blue flames and lightning surrounded them.

"I don't like where this is going," said Leona.

"Definitely," said Melody.

Henry nodded. He turned around as he noticed Jordan, Turner, and Adam rushing toward them.

"Hey!" said Turner, "What's with the light show?"

Henry nodded, "Romnite's here."

The rangers turned around as Ultranite gave him Romnite's saber. A blue aura surrounded him as lightning struck the sky and then hit around the battlefield. Ultranite and Romnite turned to the rangers as Henry transformed out of his Salamence suit, "Leona, I need to borrow the Super Samuraizer!"

Leona nodded as her armor disappeared. As Henry received the Super Samuraizer, he transformed into his Super Samurai Mode. He placed the Super Samuraizer on to the Samurai Bazooka. The rangers nodded as they took out their disks and placed in the bazooka. The six rangers placed their hands on their shoulders. Their bodies began to glow as Henry tightened his grip, "We need to gather all our power!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

As they charged the powers into the disks, Ultranite and Romnite turned around as a massive stream of energy was unleashed. The six Origami flew out of Henry's Bazooka. The origami charged into Ultranite and Romnite. The two of them cut the blast, causing the energy to explode on both sides. The rangers looked at them as Romnite and Ultranite began to glow bright blue and red. Flames and lightning were shooting from the sky.

"Shall we show them the power?" asked Ultranite.

"Time to show them how powerful we can be… acquiring power from two legendary Pokémon… and of course, being a Fallen creature," said Romnite.

Jordan gulped, "I don't like the looks of this."

"Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion Bolt!"

Ultranite released a powerful red orb of flame. Romnite released a powerful blue orb of lightning. The Samurai Rangers placed their disks in their places and spun the disks. The six sabers began to glow in energy.

"Samurai Sabers, Super Hextuple Strike!"

The red line from Henry's sword was unleashed, combined with the other blades. The blade energy hit them. However, it diminished.

"What? No way," said Henry.

"Say goodbye," said Ultranite, "Freeze Shock!"

Immediately, a golden orb of ice appeared. The three combined together into one. As they combined together, they were going at a fast pace. The orb exploded right next to them. The Samurai Rangers yelled as flames surrounded them. Henry and the others landed on the ground as their suits disappeared. Ultranite laughed as the earth started to shake even more. A purple glow was coming from the boulders that were next to him.

"DO IT!" yelled Ultranite, "I WANT HELL… NOW!"

Romnite turned toward the formation. As he tightened his grip on the sword, Henry looked at him in response. Turner turned around as he looked at him. Jordan looked at him with a scared look on his face. Adam cradled in the fetal position. Melody gulped as she lay there turning to Jordan. Jordan nodded in response to her reaction. Leona pushed her glasses forward as she watched Romnite strike. As the sword came down, he turned around and slashed Ultranite with a powerful force. Ultranite yelled as his armor started depleting. Ultranite yelled as he began to glow bright blue, turning into Ramnite. Ramnite yelled as he saw flames coming out of his body.

"Brother, why?"

Leona stood there in shock, "He just attacked his own brother. Was it my imagination?"

Jordan shook his head, "This is no dream."

Romnite turned to Ramnite, "Because ever since you got that sword, you have been craving for power. Don't you think enough is enough? From the very beginning, I knew you wanted to throw the Fallen Empire over. So, you can rule it."

Ramnite turned to him, "I only did it so we can be rulers together. We can finally have our family reputation back! You ruined it when you started killing people centuries ago!"

Romnite's eyes began to glow bright red, "That's the true life of a Fallen. All we can do is kill and we kill because the human world is of no use to us."

Romnite raised his saber a little bit, "I might be the key to destroying the world… but if I know you are the key to bringing it back to the original form. Allow me…"

He lunged forward and stabbed Ramnite in the stomach. Ramnite yelled as flames were coming out of his body. A blue aura surrounded Romnite as he turned to Henry. His tongue was rolling around as he looked at him. No, he wasn't flirting. He was craving the energy. The power and energy he wanted was going through Romnite as Ramnite screamed. As he released the saber, Ramnite yelled as his human self appeared. His blonde hair, red eyed face had blood coming from his lips as well as a deep wound within his body.

"Why… all I wanted was power… power for… our family," he said, "To hell with the humans."

Suddenly, there was a sudden laugh. Romnite turned around as Faylinn walked toward Ramnite, "So, if it isn't Ramnite, the human who wanted to take over the empire. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Ramnite looked at her, "You bitch."

He looked over to Romnite. As he raised his saber, the boulders exploded. The rangers screamed as they huddled together. In seconds, the purple beams began to disappear. The dark void became bright and blue. Henry looked up as he turned toward Romnite, nodding as he turned to Ramnite, "You are done."

Suddenly, the saber on the ground began to glow bright red. Romnite and Faylinn turned around as the lightning bolt hit Ramnite. Ramnite yelled as his body transformed into his Fallen form. A release of flames surrounded him and unleashed it all over the place.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE THIS WORLD, THEN I WILL DESTROY IT!" said Ramnite, releasing the flames from his body. The rangers yelled as they were hit with a wave of flames.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

The Samurai Rangers morphed in their uniforms. Henry had the Samurai Bazooka with the Crawdaunt Disk, the Salamence Disk, the Heracross Disk, the Persian Disk, the Relicanth Disk, and the Walrein Disk. Adam borrowed Henry's Fire Machete and put the Dusclops Origami Disk into the Fire Machete. The Samurai Disks: Torkoal, Kingdra, Solrock, Manectric, and Tropius were placed on there. Henry then put a new emergency slot. He placed the Aggron Disk in the Samurai Bazooka. The six Samurai Rangers held their ground. Romnite turned around as he watched it.

"Samurai Bazooka, ready!"

"5-Disk Dusclops Cannon, ready," said Adam. The other rangers knelt down. As Ramnite turned around, he watched as the thirteen origami unleashed. Ramnite screamed as they were hit.

"NOOOOOO!"

An explosion occurred. Ramnite screamed as a red figure appeared. The Samurai Rangers turned around as Ramnite grew ten times bigger.

"Now, you are going to wish you have never have done that," yelled Ramnite.

Leona turned to the other rangers, "I think it's time to bring out ALL of our artillery."

Henry nodded, "Let's summon them!"

"Summon, all Origami Zords!"

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

"Samurai Change!"

Suddenly, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A navy blue label appeared which said 'South' on it. Immediately, the helmet disappeared and a blue and black helmet materialized with gold pointy beads on either side. The claws came out and two silver like blades appeared.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord South, Ready to Battle!"

"Metallic Battle Mode!"

Immediately, the tail of the Aggron detached into a sword. The hands grew longer as the Aggron caught the saber, which was gold and silver throughout the whole blade. The Aggron's feet enlarged as the Aggron Zord grew taller. The head of the Aggron flipped forward as a human head appeared. A steel helmet appeared above its head. Spikes grew out of it as Adam stood ready to battle.

"Aggron Zord: Battle Mode!"

"Samurai Change!"

The Walrein Zord roared as it jumped in the air. The bottom half of the Walrein stretched out. The metal parts that connect the top half and the bottom half were visible. The tail broke off from the back. The head of the Walrein moved downward, making the torso. The back legs of the Walrein transformed into a human feet while the front legs lengthened and became arms. A human head appeared as the tail connected to the back of the head.

"Walrein Battlezord, Ready to Battle!"

The Salamence Zord flew over them as the four Megazord robots stood together. Ramnite grumbled as he took out pieces of paper, "Kyrunoids, attack!"

Immediately, there were three Kyurnoids. As they started marching forward, the Megazord battle began.

"Henry, we'll take the Kyurnoids," said Adam, "Go fight Ramnite."

"Gladly," said Henry. The Walrein Battlezord and the Salamence Zord started moving toward Ramnite. As Ramnite threw its right fist, Ramnite laughed as he slashed him with his saber. The Walrein Battlezord then kicked Ramnite in the face. Ramnite yelled as he landed on the ground. He then turned around as the Salamence released a Hyper Beam. Ramnite withdrew its blade as it blocked the Hyper Beam. The Salamence was hit. As Ramnite went to strike Salamence, the Walrein Battlezord stood behind Ramnite.

"Ice Beam!"

Blasts of ice beams came from the Walrein Battlezord. Ramnite was hit by the attack. Ramnite released fire from his body, melting the ice. He turned around and slashed the Walrein Battlezord. The Walrein Battlezord flew and landed on the ground.

"Henry!" yelled Turner.

"Guys, we need to focus," said Leona.

The rangers nodded as they forced their hands toward their saber. The Great Samurai Saber cut across the Kyrunoid. The Crawdaunt Battlezord then cut across the Kyrunoid. The Kyrunoid screamed as it landed on the ground. The Aggron Zord used Metal Claw, slashing the Kyrunoid in the stomach.

"Now," said Adam, "The finisher!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

Adam turned toward the spinning wheel. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it.

"Crawdaunt Battlezord East, Ready to Battle!" said Adam, "Guillotine Strike!"

Immediately, the pincers began to glow bright gold. As they clamped on to the Kyurnoid, it screamed as red bolts came out from the claws. The Kyurnoid yelled as he was electrocuted. Immediately, the clamps were released and the Kyurnoid exploded. Quickly, Adam hopped over toward the Aggron Zord.

"Metal Blade!"

Suddenly, a silver aura like energy materialized to the tip of the saber. The Kyurnoid started charging toward Adam as he took out his saber, "Meteor Strike!"

Immediately, the blade came across the Kyurnoid. The Kyurnoid exploded into a million pieces.

"Now, us!" said Turner, taking out his Samurai Saber.

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body. The Kyrunoid screamed as eight explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Let's move!" said Jordan.

Meanwhile, the Walrein Bazooka took out its Blizzard Blaster as well as the Samurai Bazooka. Blasting Ramnite with modern warfare, Ramnite walked toward him. He then was slashed with Salamence's wing attack. Ramnite took out his saber as he released a massive flame attack. The flame attack cut the Walrein Battlezord as well as the Salamence Zord. As he went to strike again, he felt shadow energy hit him. Turning around, Herny noticed the Crawdaunt Battlezord: North. Ramnite turned around as he noticed all thirteen Origami.

"Thirteen Origami… I don't like this," he said, "Whatever, you're going down."

"Thank you," said Henry.

"You're welcome," said Adam.

"Hey, I think it's time we face him using the Ultrazord," said Leona, "Of course, the monsters he sent were destroyed… he can fall in that same category."

"Agreed," said Henry, taking out the Ultrazord Disk, "Mega Samurai Gattai!"

The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

Ramnite laughed as he took out a massive green energy bomb. He started throwing it at them. The Great Samurai Saber cut each one as it slashed Ramnite in the face. Ramnite turned around angrily as the rangers turned around toward him. Henry took out his Samuraizer.

"Now, Symbol Power!" yelled Henry.

コータス (Torkoal)

ペルシアン (Persian)

トドゼルガ (Walrein)

ボーマンダ (Salamence)

キングドラ (Kingdra)

ジーランス (Relicanth)

ライボルト (Manectric)

トロピウス (Tropius)

ヘラクロス (Heracross)

ソルロック (Solrock)

サマヨール (Dusclops)

シザリガー (Crawdaunt)

ボスゴドラ (Aggron)

"Samurai Ultrazord, Symbol Power Blast!"

Immediately, a white beam came from the handle to the tip of the blade. The blade then struck out as it locked on its target. The back of the Torkoal increased firepower to the Battle Cruiser which increased power going to the Salamence and then up to the Walrein. The energy then went through the main portion. Instantly, a golden beam of energy appeared. Ramnite's eyes began to glow bright red as he started absorbing the golden energy. When it stopped, he laughed.

"He didn't fall!" yelled Henry.

"Exactly," said Ramnite, "Allow me to repay the favor."

He stretched out his saber as the energy he absorbed went to the tip of the saber. He held the saber and then swung across. A golden line appeared as the Samurai Ultrazord was hit. Explosions appeared in the cockpit. Melody screamed as she flew back and landed on the ground. Jordan turned around, seeing Melody on the ground. Smoke appeared from the back as explosions appeared. Fire started to appear from the back. Quick, Turner took out his Samuraizer to make water attacks, putting it out. Explosions from their systems also appeared. The lights started flickering as the Samurai Ultrazord landed on the ground.

"Emergency lights," said Henry.

Leona nodded as she pulled out a slot from the cockpit, pressing the button. White lights appeared from the top as the rangers stood there, shaken.

"Melody!" yelled Jordan, trying to pick her up. She eventually was able to be picked up, "Are you okay?"

Melody nodded, "He's really strong."

"Damage report," said Henry, turning to Melody. Melody sighed, "We depleted our only source to finish Ramnite. He really did good damage to the origami. If we do something like that again, we will be split apart. We lost the armor."

Turner turned toward Henry, "We need to retreat and come up with a new plan. How are we able to defeat something so powerful… if it can absorb our energy using special attacks?"

Adam turned around toward Turner, "Why not we use a physical attack?"

"A physical attack?" asked Henry. He then turned toward Adam, "Is there a way we can replicate the Salamence Zord to be a saber and channel our symbol power through it."

Adam nodded, "It's worth a shot. We're dead in the water anyway. He's probably going to sit there and wait."

Ramnite smiled as he started jumping for victory. As the rangers were fixing the systems, Adam was taking the Salamence Disk and calibrating it. It was a quick fix. He then turned around as Ramnite went to kick the Samurai Ultrazord.

"Ha! This is what you get for trying to defeat me. You guys are probably dead in there. Now, I can rule the world."

"Hey," said Melody, looking at the energy source at her cockpit, "Apparently, Ramnite doesn't get it."

Jordan looked over. The screen shows three screens: MP (Main Power), SP (Symbol Power), and WDP (Weapons/Defense Power). He grinned from ear to ear and turned to Henry, "She's right, Henry. Main power is back online. And we only have partial power to weapons. Shields are still offline."

"Well," said Henry, "It's risky. But, we need to. Melody, I want you to channel our Symbol Power and Main Power into the weapons. Adam, the Salamence Disk?"

Adam nodded as Henry took the Salamence Dask. He placed it in the Super Samurai Saber. He transformed into the Red Dragon Samurai Ranger. The Samurai Ultrazord got back to its feet. Ramnite turned around and laughed. He then felt sparks appearing from his body.

"You grazed me with your finisher… I took too much power… but I'm taking you to die with me!" yelled Ramnite.

Suddenly, the Great Samurai Saber transformed into the Salamence Saber. Henry turned to the others, "We only have one shot. Transmit symbol power to the saber."

The rangers created their symbol powers. Immediately, the Symbols appeared all over the Salamence Saber. A golden wave of energy emanated from the saber. Ramnite turned around in response.

"Thirteen Origami… Ultimate Slash!"

The rangers took out their sabers, and spun their disks. As waves of energy came out, they struck with their saber. The Salamence Saber came down and slashed Ramnite. Ramnite yelled as a red glow appeared around him. He screamed as red flames were pouring out of his body.

"Poké Rangers… this isn't the end!"

A red beam appeared as it struck the sky. The body flew down and exploded into a million pieces. The Samurai Ultrazord began to glow as it disappeared. The rangers landed on the ground.

"We did it!" said Adam, "Ramnite's destroyed!"

"Yes!" said Leona.

"Alright!" said Jordan.

"That's one down!" said Melody.

"Sweet!" said Turner.

"Victory is ours!" said Henry, "This chapter has come to a close… once again."

* * *

><p>As the rangers walked back into the Sasuke-Sakura House, the rangers noticed a note that was on the cushion of where Henry sat. As Henry walked over toward the notice, he opened it up and looked at Adam, "This is for us."<p>

The Samurai Rangers looked at him as they turned toward Henry and his notice.

_**Dear Poké Rangers Samurai-**_

_**First off, I want to thank you for saving the world from being split in half. It was scary for my comrades/friends as well as the other people around the region. Actually, we all thank you. We are forever in your debt. However, we hope we can work together if anything else happens. We're Poké Rangers for life, right? For a minute there, I thought we would need to be there, which was why I came down to find out what was going on. But, watching Romnite, Adam, Jordan, and Turner face him and seeing what happened after it made me very happy that you guys saved the world. You definitely have grown to be strong rangers just like the other teams before. There's a special bond that I see within the six of you that reminds me of my own team… or in this case teams. If you need any advice, don't be afraid to ask…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Daniel Dragonfly (Green Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger, Red Overtech/Turbo Ranger)  
>Jack Farrell (Red Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger, Green OvertechTurbo Ranger)  
>Sean Fubrizzi (Blue Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger)<br>Mika Alden (Black Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger, Silver Queen Overtech Ranger)  
>Amiizuka Chii (Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger, Yellow OvertechTurbo Ranger)  
>Jenna Whitestone (Yellow Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger, Pink Overtech RangerTurbo Ranger)**_

_**P.S.- This goes to Adam. Adam, as an auxiliary ranger… it's okay to not have the adequate skills like the others. Actually, using technological symbol power is very unique. Don't fret about what others think. We all have special gifts. Okay, champ? See ya.**_

Adam turned to the others in response to what the letter said. He gulped, "He believes in us."

"It's not just him. It's also the first generation of Poké Rangers team that saved the world from destruction," said Leona, looking at him, "And we are like the fourth generation?"

"Supposedly," said Turner, "We have a lot of ground to cover, don't we?"

"Yep," said Jordan, stretching his arms, "But, let's celebrate. Who wants to get some pizza?"

"Agreed!" said the rangers. Henry grinned as he sat down with the others.

_**The Samurai Rangers have learned a lot about what Ramnite and Romnite could do together when they attack full force. They also sensed the true nature of the Fallen, courtesy of Ramnite. To think that the whole world is in their hands for real, this is not going to be easy… **_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Lavaridge Town…<p>

Flannery was sitting in the hot spring as she was drinking a bottle of water. As she was petting Torkoal, her cell phone started bleeping on the other side. As she reached for her phone that was on the deck, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey, you're back?"

"Yes," said a feminine voice, "How's Henry holding up?"

"Well," said Flannery, "Got to admit, from someone who slacked off on comic books… he began to finally realize how much potential he has. Steven called me the other day, saying that the Samurai Rangers of the top trainers of Hoenn were doing a very good job. Even today… after watching the news."

"Well," a voice said, "I think it's time."

Flannery's mouth closed. She sighed as she looked at him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The voice sighed, "They need to know sometime. Especially, since Sangrexa may be at its peak. I might be called. I don't know how much more Henry can pull this off."

Flannery sighed, "When are you going to Lilycove City?"

"Tomorrow afternoon,"

Flannery gulped, "Alright. I will talk to Henry."

As Flannery hung up her cell phone, she sighed in response. Torkoal looked at her and put his head toward Flannery's face. As Flannery petted it, she looked at him.

"Well, Torkoal… it seems Henry's secret is going to be revealed," said Flannery, "The other rangers are going to be pissed."

_**And who was that girl on the phone? What secret is Flannery mentioning? Well, Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 45 ends… but it somewhat continues into well duh, Chapter 46. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Henry: We've been through a lot!**

**Turner: Yep. We were in sticky situations…**

**Jordan: We even made new friends!**

**Greta: Henry…**

**Henry: I hope they can forgive me.**

**Melody: Who's that?**

**?: I am the True Red Samurai Ranger. **

**Turner: True Red?**

**Henry: *chuckles in thought* Shit, I'm in trouble.**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 46: Seven Samurai?**

**Leona: This was your secret?**

* * *

><p>AN: So, bye-bye Ultranite and Ramnite… which leaves only Sangrexa, Faylinn, Kilocto, and Romnite. For once, it's getting close to the finale and I am super excited! Anyway, here's promo 1 of Heaven Force. The movie, Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I try to finish this fanfic. It has some spoilers I don't want to reveal just yet, so be patient.

* * *

><p>Blaze: And now, it's time for <strong>Ranger Profile #1!<strong>

**RANGER PROFILE: Richard of the Seaick Tribe**

Blaze: This new Green Ranger is not just any ranger. He is Rich, the Green Heaven Force Ranger…

Richard: This is going to be great!

Mathius: (looks at him) Not if I take your cards…

Richard: Noooo!

Blaze: Rich has the power to use shadow energy as well as water energy.

Richard: Shadow Wave Card, Invoke!

*cue blast of shadow water destroying enemies*

Mathius: I still wonder why we are partners in crime.

Rich: Haha.

Blaze: Join him in…

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force!**

**Season Premiere August 1, 2012 on FanFiction Network…**


	46. Seven Samurai?

A/N: So, here's Chapter 46…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_Well, for those who are here… let's start from the very beginning._

_The Fallen escapes into Lilycove City. Greta summons Henry and four trainers: Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody to become the Poké Rangers Samurai, ready to defeat the Fallen from destroying the world. After a few battles, Kilocto was researching the secret that Henry kept: the Shiba Sealing Power to seal Sangrexa. Sangrexa attacked Henry with a powerful monster that hurt his friends in the process, which causes him to leave. After that, the rangers and Henry developed a way to fight together by bringing both the Samurai Megazord and the Battle Cruiser to become the Battlewing Megazord. Then, just to start off the new year, the rangers meet Adam Lecter, the Hoenn League Champion. Next, the Fallen search for Henry's sealing power. When they couldn't defeat him, Adam transforms into the Gold Samurai Ranger and took care of business. Greta tells the rangers of the Super Samuraizer, a device that was not completed. Luckily, Adam was able to complete the Super Samuraizer and as a result, Henry and the other four rangers were able to use Super Samurai Mode. Next, the rangers found all of the zords to combine into Samurai Ultrazord, the weapon of Element Destruction. Because of their hard work and dedication, almost all the Fallen have been wiped clean. When they get back, Sangrexa falls after landing on Earth. Ramnite abuses his power and tries to unleash hell, which was destroyed by the rangers. Adam tries to negotiate with Romnite, which didn't go so well. It led to Romnite killing his brother. Ramnite was then destroyed. Now, what's going on with Henry's secret? Well, find out next!_

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers were sitting together enjoying their slices of pizza. Jordan also brought tons of soda, fried chicken, salad mix, and other awesome things. Adam brought music along as he played another Rangerz CD. It was a time to celebrate. After all, a main henchman is destroyed. It was about time they threw a party.<p>

"So, after almost a year of working together, we finally had the power to take down the enemy: Ramnite aka Ultranite," said Henry, raising his glass, "To victory!"

"To victory!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Seven Samurai?<strong>

_**Based on:  
>Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #44: The 18th Head of the Shiba Clan<br>Power Rangers Super Samurai #16: Fighting Fire with Fire**_

* * *

><p>Greta smiled as she walked into the throne room, "Congratulations. I'm so happy to hear that we finally have defeated a major villain. This means that the war will be a lot more simple, now that's it's just Sangrexa."<p>

"I remember when we all came together," said Melody, "It was a warm, hot day in August… things just happened."

"And of course," said Turner, "I mistaken Leona for being the Red Ranger."

Adam laughed as he turned to Leona. Leona nodded as she looked at Turner, "Good times."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback- Chapter 1)<em>

_Driving across, the driver stopped to see Turner running toward the hummer, knocking on the door._

_"I am here to serve as a warrior, master!" yelled Turner._

_Melody, who was in the car, opened the door. She looked at him as she was walking down the stairs, "Um… I am not a master to anything. I am just a warrior just like you."_

_Turner nodded, "Oh, so you got the same note as I did?"_

_Melody nodded, "Yep."_

_She sighed as she went to turn away from Turner. Before Turner could say anything, Leona was walking in with her five pieces of luggage, chewing bubble gum, while wearing clip-on sunglasses._

_"What the hell is this?" she asked, "I was getting my makeup done and this arrow with a little message broke my mirror!"_

_"I don't know," said Turner, "Nor do I care about makeup?"_

_"Excuse me," she said, taking off her clip-on sunglasses, "They were expensive."_

_"Oh no," said Jordan. He was walking down the street to meet the other three warriors, "You guys are my comrades for battle? Why?"_

_"Then you must be the leader," said Turner._

_"No, I am not," said Jordan, "Nor do I care."_

_"As a samurai, you have to care," said Turner._

_"Yeah, well, when I see the action then that's when I will," said Jordan._

_"You will soon enough," a voice said. The four samurai turned to Henry. He jumped off the horse that engulfed into flames. He looked at the rangers, "I am the leader of this team… and you have two options. You can go back and live a normal life or prepare for the biggest war you'll ever have and die trying to save it. It's your choice. There's no pressure… yes or no."_

_Turner turned around, "We've been training for a good year. I will."_

_Leona nodded, "Yeah. I will. As long as I don't ruin my hair, I will."_

_Jordan sighed, "Do we have a choice?"_

_Melody nodded. Henry nodded as he snapped his fingers. The doors opened up. The rangers hopped into the Black Hummer and they drove off into the battle site._

_"Here," said Henry, taking out packages of kimonos, "We're wearing these."_

_"WHAT?" asked Leona and Jordan._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

><p>Adam laughed, "That was when the war started with the Fallen."<p>

"Yep," said Jordan, looking at Henry, "Some people, like myself, needed a wake-up call though."

"A wake-up call?" asked Adam.

Jordan sighed as he had a glass of soda in his hand, "Adam, before you met me, I was the biggest, sarcastic slacker on the face of the planet."

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Flashback- Chapter 2)<em>

_"They seem to get the hang of it," said Greta._

_Henry sighed, "Uh-huh. Then why is Jordan creating the wrong strokes?"_

_Greta turned around. Jordan created a symbol… Unfortunately, it was an unknown symbol, "Uh, what's that?"_

_"It is supposed to mean tornado?" asked Jordan._

_Henry looked at it, "Wow. You can't even write symbols and you were chosen to be a samurai."_

_"You know what, Tropius attack!" he yelled, releasing the Origami. As the Tropius came out to attack, Turner released the Kingdra Origami to stop him. The Tropius Origami transformed back into the square origami._

_"Damn you," said Jordan, turning to Turner._

_"Jordan," said Turner, "You don't use the Origami like that."_

_"Well, no one is the boss of me. I do what I want to do at my own time when I need to do it," said Jordan._

_Henry got up from the chair and walked toward Jordan. He crossed his arms and looked at him, "Jordan, if you are not serious about being a samurai… then I would like your Samuraizer… please."_

_"Winona chose me," said Jordan, "You have no right."_

_"Hell yeah I do," said Henry, "I don't need rebellious wise cracking assholes like you on the Poké Rangers Samurai team."_

_(Switch to Chapter 3)_

_"OW!"_

_Jordan was being disrobed by the Kuroko. He had three big bruises: one in the stomach, one on the right arm and a red gash on his forehead. Rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide were being used. As Jordan screamed, he had a white bandage on his head and his whole body was wrapped up in some soft mini-cast. He looked up to see Greta. Her face was stone cold as she looked at him._

_"This is what happens when you abandon your training," she said._

_Jordan looked at her and then at Turner, who was staring at him dead in the face. As he was putting his clothes back on, Turner started clearing his throat, "You went out alone and you fought alone… what the hell were you thinking?"_

_Jordan didn't say a word. Turner grabbed him by the collar, "WELL?"_

_The moment was interrupted when Melody and Leona came inside. Leona walked towrd Jordan. Jordan sighed, "How are they?"_

_"They are like in the hospital… and will be out in like 2-3 weeks. Both are in critical condition," said Leona._

_Jordan grumbled as he kicked the pillow on the floor and fell to his knees. Henry shook his head, "Jordan, it's your fault."_

_"I know!" said Jordan, looking at Henry, "I wasn't strong enough, okay?"_

_"Wrong…," said Henry, "It's because you violated 'the code'."_

_"The code?" asked Jordan._

_Henry nodded, "This code has lasted in the Hoenn Region for a while. It was only violated once during a massive battle where they had no choice. However… as a Samurai Ranger, we must give up our past, and dreams… and our friends and families are not allowed to know."_

_"What?" asked Jordan._

_"Yep, doing so will cause our loved ones to get involved," said Henry, looking at him, "But, since you didn't go by the code, I'm sure you caused not one, two violations."_

_(end flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Really?" asked Adam.<p>

Jordan nodded as he looked at Adam, turning to the other rangers, "Yeah, I was a mess."

Henry nodded as he looked at Adam, "However, it showed me that there were some Pokémon Trainers that have the mentality to be a Samurai, and there are some that are even naturals. However, we also have a samurai rangers like Jordan and Melody, who work very hard so they can get to that level."

Turner smiled as he looked at Jordan, "You definitely have proven yourself worthy."

Jordan grinned, "Well, I told you guys I would prove you wrong… and I did."

Melody giggled as she turned to the rangers, "Those were some good times."

Adam looked at Melody, "You weren't so talkative were you… in the beginning?"

Melody looked at Adam. Adam looked at Melody. Melody sighed as she looked at the sky in response, "As a matter of fact… no. Because of my past life, I kind of decided to be quiet and just follow along… and then we had this monster who decided to insult people. Every time he insulted someone, great damage was done."

"Ouch," said Adam.

Melody nodded, "It was times like these that caused me to change. Actually…"

She turned to Jordan. She began to blush as she turned to Adam in response, "That was the first time I actually began to open up… was because of Jordan."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback- Chapter 6)<em>

_Jordan was walking outside of the Sasuke-Sakura House to see Melody sitting on the rocks with her flute. As she was playing, she started sniffling and crying a little bit. Jordan shook his head as he walked toward her._

_"Hey," said Jordan._

_Melody looked up. Quickly, she started wiping her tears. She looked at Jordan, "Oh, hi."_

_"Uh, I have to apologize. I was wrong to say what I said. I was out of line and I was wrong," said Jordan._

_Melody shook her head, "Uh-huh."_

_Jordan grabbed her by the arm, "I mean it…"_

_Melody sighed as she looked at Jordan, "If you only knew… I don't know why but I can't trust you…"_

_Jordan looked at her, "Why?"_

_"Well…," said Melody, turning toward Jordan. She lifted her bangs. As she lifted the bang, Jordan stood there in awe. She then put the bangs down, "Now you know why Glyph called me a Cyclops."_

_"What happened?" asked Jordan._

_Melody turned around, "Don't want to talk about it."_

_Jordan looked at her, "Tell me."_

_"No way," said Melody._

_Jordan looked at her, "You're not getting out of it. So, tell me."_

_"Let's just say I hate being bullied, okay?" asked Melody, "I used to live on a farm in Ever Grande City. I thought I had the perfect family. My dad, who was a well known Pokémon Ranger, died when I was 8 years old. . My sister wasn't doing anything so it was my turn to help my mom. I was always called at Trainer's School that I was "Daddy's Little Girl" or "The Girl That Was Dropped as a Baby" because of how I look at things on my perspective. So, I used music as a remedy at the age of 10. I learned how to play the flute… and I've been doing well. I performed in concerts and obviously did gym battles in the process… but I never won 8… because…"_

_Jordan looked at her, "Because?"_

_"When I was 15, my mother got ill and she was in a coma… and for some reason that was when I lost my eyesight in my left eye," said Melody, "I don't know why but I did. I was asked to wear an eyepatch. I refused, for the sole purpose of my image insecurities. And since I couldn't live in Ever Grande, I had to live at my sister's place. However, because of the fact that she would come home drunk all the time with her boyfriend… she wasn't really the best guardian. She had 8 badges, and beat Wattson with skill…"_

_"So… I don't get it," said Jordan._

_"Well," said Melody, "She treated me like dirt because of everything going on. She insulted me, called me names, hurt me. I had nothing… I had no family… when Wattson came over to ask about her to train as a Samurai, she refused. She said that there are other rangers that can take care of it. She would rather rot as an alcoholic and a partier with her boyfriend. When Wattson saw me, and realized the condition I was living in, he didn't want me to live with her anymore. So, he asked me to live with him back at the Mauville Gym and asked me to be a Samurai… so I only won 3 badges, but he chose me not because of my skill… he chose me because he wanted me to be more confident about myself. So… let's just say that everything I did to get here, I did on my own. Didn't need support from anybody."_

_"Melody… the things in the past have already happened. Because of this problem, you can't beat yourself up in the process. If you relive your past, you won't be the growing confident person that got you to this point," said Jordan, "You got to trust yourself… only then will you be able to gain the confidence you need to trust other people… and I can't help you change that."_

_(switch scenes)_

_Melody turned toward Glyph, taking out her Samuraizer. She began to draw four symbols: __でんじは__._

_"Symbols Combine!" she said, swiping her Samuraizer to the left. The symbols combined into a bright yellow orb, "Thunder Wave!"_

_A wave of electricity came out. Jordan got out of the way as Glyph screamed. Glyph was now paralyzed. He was unable to move... and talk._

_"Nice…," said Jordan._

_"His words won't mean anything anymore. Glyph, your bullying has come to an end. I have had enough of you. So, let's just call it a day!" said Melody, "Manectric Disk, set!"_

_Placing the Manectric Disk on her blade and putting the Artillery Disk back. She spun the disk. Yellow lightning bolts came out of her disk and surrounded the blade as she stood ready to fight._

_"Samurai Saber, Thunder Fang Strike!" she yelled._

_As she struck her sword toward Glyph, a set of yellow electric teeth came out of her sword as it clamped on to Glyph. Glyph yelled as he was damaged greatly by Melody's special attack. Henry and the others arrived as he started stumbling._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

><p>Jordan looked at her. Her face was glowing with happiness as she turned to the green ranger. He smiled as he looked at her, taking her hand. He then turned toward the others, "We've been through a lot. I guess that's why we are so close."<p>

The rangers watched silently. Jordan and Melody looked at each other in the eyes. As they came closer to a kiss, Turner released the Kingdra Origami. As it rushed toward Jordan, Jordan and Melody released their origami to block it. The Origami turned back into its hexagonal form and hit Turner in the face as they finally brushed lips.

"Awww….," said Leona, turning to Turner, "Stop ruining love."

Turner looked at Leona, "Sorry. I was trying to pull a prank. Speaking of love, I thought you wanted to be a bride. And I thought you always had a crush on me."

Leona looked at Turner. Henry and Greta looked at each other. Adam looked at Leona. Leona stood there in response, "Um… um… um… I knew I had one in the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Flashback- Chapter 4)<em>

_Turner was sitting on the bench, looking at the stars. The cool air was surrounding Turner as he turned around, seeing Leona with a silver platter and her pink backpack on her back. She sat down next to Turner giving her a platter._

_"Here you go," she said._

_Turner opened the silver platter. He looked at the food. It was sparkly. It had watermelon pieces, some pieces of chicken and lo mien noodles with a bottle of green tea._

_"Okay," said Turner, "This is good."_

_Taking out the chopsticks, Leona began to take out her sleeping bag. While doing that, Turner chewed on the food. He could taste the horrible stench and spat it out. He quickly started grabbing the food and throwing it to the ground. It looked good on the outside, but it was burnt and rotten on the inside. As he turned to Turner, Leona looked at it._

_"You were that hungry?" asked Leona._

_"Yep," said Turner, "Surprised?"_

_Leona smiled as she looked at the sky, "You know what my dream is?"_

_Turner shook his head. Leona laughed as she turned to him, "My dream is to be an Elite Four Trainer or at least a Gym Leader in the psychic field. I always loved the power of psychic energy. It amazed me. I thought it was cool. But, that's also on hold."_

_"You, a psychic gym leader?" asked Turner._

_Leona smiled, "Yes."_

_Turner smiled, "That's a good idea. I fully believe you can do that."_

_"And I know you will master your skills and be an awesome coordinator," said Leona._

_Turner looked at her, "I was waiting for a selfish remark."_

_Leona looked at him with an evil eye, "Don't push it, Turner."_

_(end flashback)_

* * *

><p>Turner grinned, "We almost slept together in the same sleeping bag."<p>

Leona looked at him, "We did. But, guys we didn't do it."

Jordan laughed as he looked at him, "Bullshit, Leona."

Leona turned to Jordan with an evil death stare. Jordan looked mortified as he looked away. Turner nodded, "Shut up, Jordan. I said we fell asleep because it was cold. Anyway, then you wanted to be an actress?"

Leona looked at Turner, "Let's see… if Elesa can be a model and be a Gym Leader, Fantina can be a Pokémon Coordinator and a Gym Leader, and if Roxie can be a rockstar and a Gym Leader… then I can. Acting is really great. However, when you work you're your brother who's the director of a movie… it can be quite scary."

"Oh yeah," said Adam, "That wasn't fun."

"Lionel was very hard to deal with," said Leona, looking at Adam, "Especially, when I headed out for the Hoenn League. Speaking of acting, why were you at the Lilycove Contest?"

Turner sighed as he looked at her, "Well, there was this guy I worked with that I almost killed the day we became Samurai Rangers. He did solo training, but when he saw me, he wanted to be better than me. He wasn't performing the quality of moves. I kind of demonstrated. I didn't have my Samuraizer, remember?"

Adam laughed, "Oh yeah, that's true."

Henry nodded, "Well, we should get back to the main subject."

"True," said Turner, looking at Greta, "What do we do with Faylinn, Kilocto, and Romnite?"

Henry sighed, "We take them down too. Want a slice?"

"As a matter of fact, I'll-," she said, until she saw the door swing open. Flannery walked up the stairs and headed toward Henry. Henry looked at her, "Flannery?"

"Henry," said Flannery, "Greta, we need to talk… privately."

She turned to Henry as she sent the text message. Henry looked at his Samuraizer. He then turned to Greta and Flannery, "Let's go to my room and talk about this."

* * *

><p>Kilocto sat down in the ship as it was floating on the Sangre River. He was upset. Sangrexa was in the water and as much as he liked it to happen, Ramnite was cut in half by the rangers. He turned toward the sky as he looked at it.<p>

"The rangers will be coming after us. Especially, now that we are almost down to two Fallen Commanders," he said. He turned toward the boat, "It feels so… quiet. Sangrexa better come back soon."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a familiar tune. He turned around, noticing Faylinn hopping on the ship with her guitar in one hand a white puffy hairy ball known as Fluffies played the song.

"Faylinn, you're back!" said Kilocto.

"Yep," said Faylinn, "Where are my fluffies?"

Suddenly, the white powder puffy hair balls came down from the ceiling, all happy she was back. They went back to the ceiling. She turned toward Kilocto, "I guess it's true. General Sangrexa has fallen back into the waters."

"He was reckless," said Kilocto, "However, just like the Fallen Commanders. Sangrexa needs the Sangre River so that way he can absorb the hate and fear from the water. His bottomless void will take longer than usual."

He then twirled and looked at Faylinn, "However, with you… we can try _that._"

"That?" asked Faylinn, "I don't understand."

"Banetrice, come down," said Kilocto, screaming out the window.

Instantly, Faylinn turned around as she noticed a woman figure. She had a Banette figure with some ghost like designs. She had red eyes and carried two sabers. Kilocto smiled, "Well, with Sangrexa still recharging…"

Faylinn grinned, "We can continue what we were going to do. Defeat Henry, the Red Ranger."

"Exactly," said Kilocto, "We are going to destroy his powers for good. He won't be able to seal Sangrexa if we make this work!"

Banetrice smiled as she turned to Faylinn, "I think this is a wonderful idea. But, how do you plan for this to work?"

Kilocto winked at her as he took out a chain of purple spheres with a Banette head on top. As she took them, she noticed a purple glow coming out of them. Banetrice turned around toward him. Kilocto grinned, "You've heard of… Will-O-Wisp?"

"Yes," said Banetrice.

"Well, Henry's element is fire. This will absorb all of his fire energy," said Kilocto, "He will be too tired and drained to destroy the planet. The planet will be ours for the taking."

Banetrice laughed as she turned toward them in response. She then took the chain, "This will be perfect."

Faylinn nodded. Banetrice laughed as she landed in the Sangre River.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry froze as he heard what was going on, "She's coming? Now, when the team finally has gotten to the point of where Sangrexa can be destroyed?"

"Well," said Flannery, "This person has the sealing power. If Sangrexa does come back from recovering in the river, it is our only choice."

"I can learn it. Now, that we have plenty of time. Only two Fallen Commanders remain according to the databanks," said Henry, looking at them, "I just don't think we are going to work well together. I mean, I finally have developed a good… strong bond with my comrades. If they find out, or even know that I'm doing this to give us a chance to win, they might never forgive me."

Greta sighed, "I understand how you feel. You, me, Flannery… but let's just face facts. She's coming and she's throwing you out of the leader seat. Not because of your experience. It's because of her high skill."

"Greta, Flannery… she has no idea what she's up against. One stroke of symbols is not going to seal Sangrexa easily," said Henry, "I mean, come on. Really?"

Flannery stood up in response, "Henry, I understand that defeating Sangrexa is important to you. Actually, I'm surprised you are taking it seriously. Just let her do it. She needs to use it in order to seal him permanently."

"And what if it fails?" asked Henry, looking at Flannery, "You didn't calculate that, did you?"

The Gym Leader and the Frontier Brain looked at each other. Henry sighed as he walked out the door. As he turned to his right, he noticed the Samurai Rangers having a little fun… some, training fun. Adam invented a massive lantern, which was red and black with a smiley face on it. With Turner's help, they were able to put Common Artillery Disks into the lantern. Jordan stood with a kendo stick.

"Ready!" said Jordan.

Adam nodded as he pushed the button on the lantern. Jordan smacked a lot of the disks as they were coming toward him. However, he was so overconfident that one of the disks hit him… where the sun wasn't supposed to be shining. Jordan landed on the ground, rolling around in pain. As the other rangers looked at him, Jordan looked at him, "Oh, agony…."

"Jordan," said Adam, "You are still the same clumsy person."

"I thought that was Melody," said Jordan, turning to Melody. Melody chuckled as she rubbed his hair, "Jordan, my dear… you have been and always will be clumsy at times."

"Thanks, Melody," said Jordan, giving her the stick, "Would you like to try?"

"I will," said Henry, walking down the stairs, taking the stick from Melody. Adam smiled as he pressed the button. As the disks started flying, Henry started hitting all the disks in fast motion. The Samurai Rangers looked at him as he finished within seconds. Henry smiled as he looked at them, "That was great."

Henry sighed as he looked at them. As the rangers were filing back in, Leona stood there. Henry looked at her as he walked away. She then grabbed him by the shoulder.

"May I talk to you?" asked Leona, "Privately?"

Jordan stretched his arms as he saw a massive cake on the table, "I don't know about you, but I want cake. Now!"

As he went to cut a slice, Turner smacked him, "Henry needs to make the cut… dumb-dumb."

Jordan looked at Turner. Turner sighed as he looked at him. Jordan then turned toward his left, "Where's Henry and Leona?"

Jordan sighed as he walked toward the training area. As he walked outside, he sat on the stairs as Leona and Henry were sitting down together in the fields.

"I finally have a chance to talk," said Leona.

"Well," said Henry, quietly, "What do you want to talk about?"

Leona sighed as she turned toward Henry, "Henry, why are you acting strange? You've been acting this way ever since Cinnabar Island and it wasn't as bad last October."

Henry said nothing. Leona propped her arms on either side and moved forward toward him, still sitting down, "What burden do you bear, Henry?"

Henry looked at her. Leona sighed, "I don't know if you have a burden as a ranger or just Henry… but is it something that we need to bear? I'm asking you because I feel tension coming from you."

Jordan, who was brushing his chin, looked at Henry, _"So, I guess Leona's feelings of Henry are true. Henry is so… puzzled."_

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Jordan turned around as he rushed toward the throne room. Placing the cover on the cake, with Turner's help, Melody looked at the map, "The Tengen Temple."

"Tengen Temple?" asked Henry, walking in the throne room, "Again?"

* * *

><p>As the rangers rushed toward the Tengen Temple, they noticed people running around. There was a summer festival going on. But, of course Banetrice was having a wonderful time shooting down things with her Will-O-Wisp beads. Shooting blue flames, the gardens were on fire. As the Fallen Soldiers appeared, the Samurai Rangers appeared.<p>

"That's far enough, Fallen," said Henry, taking out his Samuraizer.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

光

With a stroke and flash, six auras surrounded the rangers as they transformed into their ranger suits.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

As the Fallen Soldiers started charging, the rangers also went over toward him and started their attack. As Henry struck his Samurai Saber, he cut three of them at once. Next, Turner flipped forward and slashed many of them. Leona twirled around as she took out her Samurai Saber. She sliced three of the Fallen Soldiers. She turned around and then cut the other Fallen Soldiers. Jordan cut three of them while Melody cut at least five of them. Adam went straight through and cut ten of them at once. Continuing their brawl, Banetrice was looking at them. Her malicious smile was stretching out from ear to ear.

"Poké Rangers… and there's the Red Ranger… the fire one, none the less," she said. She took the beads of Will-O-Wisp and placed them in her left hand. Immediately, her left hand became some kind of bazooka. She started charging her weapon as she aimed for Henry. As Henry finished, he turned around to notice her. She pulled the trigger and disappeared. Henry yelled as he landed on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Henry. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded him as sparks flew out. He stumbled a little bit. Turner turned around as he noticed Henry landing on the ground.

"Henry!" yelled the rangers. As Turner turned around, he noticed a blue blast heading toward Henry. Turner jumped up and took the hit. Turner yelled as he landed on the ground, in agony. Jordan and Adam also appeared as they were hit, protecting Henry. As Leona and Melody appeared, Banetrice appeared shooting six bullets. As the rangers landed on the ground, Henry yelled as he got a stronger dose of the Will-O-Wisp.

"What's going on with him?" asked Turner.

Leona turned around as she looked at Banetrice, "Those are Will-O-Wisp bullets… which means…"

Leona stood in front of Henry as Banetrice laughed as she looked at her, "Good job, Psychic Samurai. You realized it. These bullets will hit the Red Ranger and drain all of his Fire Symbol Power. We will finally have our chance to get rid of the sealing power."

Jordan stood next to Leona with his sword pointed at her, "I thought we were over this."

"Nope," said Banetrice.

Turner turned toward Banetrice, "And let me guess… the higher the symbol power… the greater the damage."

"Yep," said Banetrice, "Your leader of the Poké Rangers will burn to death with my new power!"

The Samurai Rangers surrounded Henry as she disappeared. Banetrice began shooting all over the place. Explosions surrounded the forest. Immediately, the five Samurai Rangers were shot by the attack. Henry carefully got up, "Guys, stop. You guys are being reckless. We should leave so I can regain strength to fight her."

"No, we need to defeat this creep," said Jordan, looking at Henry. Henry looked at Jordan and then turned to Leona.

"Jordan's right," said Leona, "I will not just sit here and watch you burn to death."

Melody nodded, "We will defeat this creature!"

Adam walked toward Henry and put his hand on Henry's shoulder, "It's in your best interest."

"Interest my ass," said Henry.

Suddenly, bullets from all over the place appeared. The Samurai Rangers kept defending them with their sabers. However, six other beams appeared from the same location. The Samurai Rangers landed on the ground. As Henry carefully got up from the ground, Jordan went to grab his leg. Henry kicked him in the face, intentionally. He took out the Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

As his suit appeared, he took out his Samurai Bazooka, "Come on, Banetrice. Let's get this done and over with! KILL ME!"

Banetrice laughed as she appeared with her gun, "As you wish!"

As another bullet hit Henry, he was sent flying backwards. Immediately, a blue aura surrounded him as the fire energy was causing him to burn up inside. As she disappeared, he started rushing back toward the temple. Turner and the others started chasing after him. Jordan sighed as he looked at the group leave, "Henry… you just love to put yourself in danger, don't you?"

Heading back to the temple, Henry looked at the temple as he carried the Samurai Bazooka. As he appeared in the middle of the courtyard next to the temple, he began to hear sinister voices.

"_I don't know what you are trying to do… but resistance is futile," _she said. Henry turned around as she appeared, "You are wasting my time."

Henry placed the Torkoal Disk, the Salamence Disk, the Walrein Disk, the Heracross Disk and the Persian Disk in the Samurai Bazooka. He then placed the Blaster Disk in the Super Samuraizer. As he turned around to see Banetrice in the air, she laughed. Her bazooka started charging up, finishing her attack, "You're finished."

The other Samurai Rangers appeared. They stood there as they saw the beam getting bigger and bigger by the second. Henry's Samurai Bazooka started charging. As the other rangers walked toward him, Henry pushed them back. Turner and the others landed on the ground. As she released the bullet from her bazooka, the bullet headed straight for Henry's chest. Henry turned around and took the hit. He yelled as a massive explosion appeared. Trees landed on the ground and were set on fire as he flew back. Transforming out of his Samurai Ranger outfit, he pulled the trigger, releasing the attack. Banetrice laughed as she went to disappear, to only find that the beam caught up with her just in time. The five Origami hit her through the chest cavity. She screamed as sparks flew from her body. The Samurai Rangers looked up in response as she started sparking from her body.

"NO WAY… THAT WAS SUICIDE!" she screamed, "I MAY HAVE MY DONE MY JOB, BUT THAT WAS RECKLESS!"

The rangers turned around as they saw Henry on the ground. They saw Banetrice exploded in the air as a result of the attack. The Samurai Rangers rushed toward Henry. Henry was a bloody mess. The wounds from Sangrexa reopened and his body lay limp as his heart started beating slowly.

"Henry," said Turner, "You okay?"

Henry slowly nodded, "I had to… I'm… sorry."

Leona sighed as she looked at him, "Guys, he's in critical condition."

Henry reached for his pocket as he looked up, giving Turner the Super Samuraizer. Henry then closed his eyes in response. Banetrice grew ten times bigger. She screamed as she released ghost type attacks. The Samurai Rangers covered him as they were hit by the attack.

"You guys are going to join Henry too… he's slowly on his way to his death…" she said.

Suddenly, Jordan and Adam went on either side with his body. As they lifted Henry, Henry was rushed over toward the other side of the battlefield. Turner closed his fists as he took out the Samurai Saber and placed the Super Samuraizer on it, transforming into the Super Samurai Ranger. He then took out the Union Disk.

"Let's do this," said Turner, "True Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

As the Samurai Battlezord swung its saber, Banetrice disappeared and reappeared behind them. She laughed as she started disappearing back and forth. She then turned around behind them again, "Not going to work."

Immediately, the Samurai Battlezord was slashed repeatedly. The Samurai Rangers held on as they were under attack by this crazy creature. Banetrice then released a blue bolt of energy. As the Samurai Battlezord impacted with it, Banetrice snapped her fingers. The Samurai Battlezord started exploding. The Samurai Rangers yelled as they were hit with it. The Samurai Battlezord transformed back into the six Origami Zords. As the Torkoal Origami flew out, it landed in Henry's hand. As Henry woke up, he coughed some blood as he saw the Origami. He then looked up, "Shit…"

"Looks like you guys could use some help,"

Henry looked up, "What?"

"Let's Samuraize!"

As the Samurai Rangers stood ready to fight, Banetrice was ready to charge in again. Suddenly, the Samurai Rangers transformed out of their Origami Zords as they landed on the ground.

"What the hell?" asked Leona.

"Yeah," said Turner.

"That's weird," said Jordan.

"How the hell did we get out of the zords?" asked Adam.

Melody then turned around as she saw a Torkoal Zord fly across, landing on the ground, "What?"

The rangers looked at Henry, who was down on the ground. They then noticed the Torkoal Zord appearing, blowing smoke and steam. The Samurai Rangers watched as the Torkoal Zord started jumping from the ground. As it hit Banetrice with a pounce, it landed on the ground.

"Fire Spin!"

Immediately, Banetrice was bonded in a stream of fire.

"I can't get out of here!"

"Torkoal, Overheat Strike!"

Suddenly, flames surrounded Torkoal as it leapt in the air, turning into a ball of fire. The Origami Zord cut into Banetrice's body. Landing on the ground, Banetrice screamed as she landed on the ground, exploding.

"This chapter has come to a close," the voice said, "Victory is ours."

Turner looked at Henry, "Whoever this person is, it knows every single move you make."

Henry nodded. He wasn't surprised. Leona looked at Henry. She began to have a feeling about this mystery ranger. Immediately, they heard the sound of footsteps. The rangers turned around as they saw Greta. Greta smiled as she looked at them.

"Nice to see you guys again," said Greta, getting the kuroko servants, the guys dressed in black to get Henry up. However, they turned around as they knelt down. Henry landed with Jordan and Turner. As the rangers morphed out of their suits, Flannery appeared.

"Hey guys," said Flannery, "Because it was time… it was only right to let you know something that Greta, myself, and Henry has kept from you. I want you to meet someone, who knows a lot more about the fire power. Henry has learned from her, which was why he is almost at the exact same level as you guys."

Outside, Faylinn, Kilocto, and Romnite were watching this whole scene erupt. The rangers gasped as they saw the Red Samurai Ranger. However, compared to Henry's suit, it was the girl version. She had black pants and the red skirt. However, it was the same for the chest, boots, gloves, and helmet.

"This is Alice Kringe, the Red Samurai Ranger and the true leader of the Poké Rangers Samurai," said Greta.

Leona turned around as Henry put his head down. His face was full of pain, corruption, and embarrassment. As she transformed out, she looked at them. She wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and brown shoes. She wore a white vest over her red t-shirt. She had brown hair and green eyes as she took out her Samurai Saber.

"Greetings, Poké Rangers," said Alice, "I wish we can meet at better circumstances."

_**The Samurai Rangers have learned about Henry's secret. Apparently, this mysterious trainer Alice is the real Red Samurai Ranger. So, where does Henry fit with the team? How can the other rangers work together if there are two Samurai Rangers? Hmm… Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 46 continues into Chapter 47.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Henry: Now that my job as Samurai Ranger leader is done… what can I do now?**

**Alice: Simple. Allow me to lead the team. I can do it.**

**Turner: I don't like her. I don't like her one bit.**

**Jordan: After all of this, why?**

**Leona: It was all to protect the true leader of the Samurai Rangers.**

**Melody: It's not going to be the same without Henry.**

**Adam: Henry, you can't just go back home.**

**Henry: I don't have a choice. I've done my job playing this game. I had my hero action. **

**Romnite: You… me… duel, now.**

**Poké Rangers Chapter 47: Samurai Kagemusha**

**Alice: Rangers together, Samurai Forever!**

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise! The female Red Ranger... is Alice Kringe. Yes, we will find out more about her next chapter, but I thought you would get a kick out of it. Anyway, please review! Also, this chapter was flashback chapters because if I just wrote it as is, it would've been really short. Also, it gives a chance for the rangers to relax, and have a little victory before they go into their "final" battle, which is about **5 **chapters away.

Now… for another promo.

* * *

><p>Blaze: Here's another Heaven Force Ranger Profile…<p>

**Mathius Parker of the Seaick Tribe**

Blaze: Sure, he's intelligent… but when it comes to a party!

Rich: What the hell is wrong with you?

Mathius: (drinks a bottle) I'M READY TO PARTY!

Rich: (smacks his head) And you were the one that was going to take my cards…

Mathius: Rain Dance, Invoke!

(cue thunder and lightning)

Rich: AAAHHH! (runs from lightning)

Mathius: Whoops…

Blaze: Join Mathius and Rich of the Seaick Tribe in…

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force… Season Premiere August 1st 2012 on FanFiction Network**

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews, comments, please!


	47. Samurai Kagemusha

A/N: Here's Chapter 47… For your information, Alice Kringe (or at least I think that's her last name…) was created by the Verger Region Poke Ranger writer, Blue Bongo. However, Blue sent me the character form last year and for some godly unknown reason… I lost it. So, I came up with her description by the fly and everything. However, you finally get more answers questioned. So, let's begin this chapter with a bang!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The rangers celebrate their victory after defeating Ramnite. Kilocto and Faylinn thought it would be great if they summoned Banetrice, one of the few Fallen Commanders they had left to destroy Henry. Henry learns that his secret will be revealed later that day. When Banetrice strikes, Henry takes a hard hit to the attack, almost getting killed. The Samurai Rangers got their butts kicked. However, Henry's secret defeats Banetrice. The secret was that there was a seventh samurai… the real Red Ranger: Alice Kringe. How will they be able to accept this?_

* * *

><p>Greta sighed as she walked inside the Sasuke-Sakura House, gulping in response. She turned toward the Samurai statue with the six markings on it that were made and the other one which was ancient with the five symbols.<p>

"I can't believe that's how our secret was revealed," said Greta, looking at the two statues. She turned around as her servants carried Henry to get healed, followed by the other rangers. Greta turned around as Turner looked at her. His eyes were dark, angry and confused. She could tell he wanted answers.

"So, another Red Ranger?" asked Turner, "What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation."

"Yeah," said Adam, "She wasn't in the Hoenn League, I never met her before."

"So," said Jordan, "What's going on?"

Greta sighed, "I understand that a lot has hit you within the past couple of days, but you guys need to relax and calm down. Where's Alice?"

"She's getting her things and will be on her way," said Leona, looking at Greta. Melody turned to Greta, "Will Henry still lead the team?"

Greta said nothing. Jordan was getting very impatient. Leona then looked up in response, "I don't think Henry was supposed to be leader."

The Samurai Rangers turned to her in response to what Leona was thinking. Leona turned around in response, "Henry is Alice's Kagemusha."

"Kagemusha?" asked Turner, "What is that?"

"A shadow," said Leona, "A decoy to throw the Fallen off."

Greta nodded in response. The Samurai Rangers looked at each other, asking questions toward Greta. Greta turned around in response, "CALM DOWN!"

The Samurai Rangers looked at her in response, "Rangers, I understand that you are upset. I don't know how to explain everything."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they saw Alice walk into the main room. As she headed toward the throne room, she sat down. The Samurai Rangers walked toward Alice as Greta looked at them. Alice sighed, "You guys need to kneel…"

"Come on," said Greta.

"But…," said Turner.

"If she says she is, we got to do it," said Greta.

Turner gulped. As the Samurai Rangers knelt before her, Alice nodded in response to what's going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Most of Henry's clothes were removed, except his boxers as he was on the bed, being treated for the wounds that reopened up. As he looked up, he began to have a smile on his face as he saw visions of what he read in his comic books. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling. A feeling of peace, and relief filled his mind as he felt cold. Yet, deep down inside, he felt guilty and upset that this happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Samurai Kagemusha<strong>

_**Adapted from:  
>Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #45: Kagemusha<br>Power Rangers Super Samurai #17: The Great Duel**_

* * *

><p>"So, let's have this wonderful history lesson," said Turner, sarcastically, yet very angry. The rangers, displeased with Alice's appearance, were waiting in the throne room so that way, she will be able to talk about what's going on. Alice turned to them and sighed.<p>

"As you guys know, the Samurai War was about 500-700 years ago. When Sangrexa appeared on the face of the planet, the five Samurai Rangers were formed in order to counterattack him. The powers were passed on to the Gym Leaders… including me. Flannery and I learned about the history of the Samurai Rangers. Flannery brought me in because of the fact that I had greater attack skill, and good use of judgment. So, Henry and I were training together. That's why Henry knows a lot about the moves. But, because Henry wasn't capable of being a leader due to his comic books and playing hero, Flannery suggested that I would be the leader. However, we had a spy for the Pokémon League appear… or at least a historian," said Alice.

"Earl?" asked Leona, adding everything up in her head.

Alice nodded, "Earl is a fisherman and historian of the Sangre Empire and Hoenn's history. When Earl told me that Sangrexa would be coming for me because of the sealing power that sealed Sangrexa, Flannery had no choice but to ask Henry to step into my place while I went into hiding. I changed my name, never competed in the Hoenn League tournament. I stayed in Fallarbor Town for a good while being known as Grace. I watched all of your battles… when I realized that Sangrexa was back after you defeated a majority of the Fallen Commanders, it was time for me to come over here and finish the job," exclaimed Alice, "I hope I was able to answer most of your questions."

"Questions answered," said Turner, looking at Alice. Flannery nodded as she turned to them, "Actually, I think it was very smart. The Fallen thought it was Henry this whole time. With this little curve ball, we might have a chance in defeating the Fallen."

In the infirmary, Henry was wrapped up in a blanket. The servants appeared as they took out the Super Samuraizer, and the disks: Torkoal, Persian, Walrein, and Salamence. As they walked out, Henry turned around and sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I'm pissed," said Kilocto, smacking his staff on the boat.

Kilocto and Faylinn were sitting on the boat as Kilocto turned around toward Faylinn, "I mean, seriously? We were targeting an imposter this whole time! The Gym Leaders of Hoenn did a very good job. That explains why he never used the sealing character. He was never taught the sealing character."

Faylinn nodded as she was petting her furry like friends, "That was excellent. I never expected that. If Sangrexa were here, the Sangre River would be filled to the top."

Romnite was standing outside of Lilycove City in human form. His blue eyes were glowing as he looked at the ground and then at the rock formation in front of him. He took out his saber that his brother gave him before he died. He looked up in response.

"So, that explains why he became weaker and why he acted the way he did. 'I don't care as long as I am able to fight'. Yeah, right," said Romnite, laughing.

* * *

><p>Back in the Sasuke-Sakura House…<p>

Henry pulled the sheets off of him. He carefully reached over to grab a pair of red silky pajama pants that were on the floor. As he went to put them on, he fell backwards and landed on the ground. He carefully got up and started walking back toward the bed. Sliding the door open, the sunlight started blinding his eyes as he landed on the ground.

In the throne room, Flannery looked at the disks, "Wow, you guys unlocked even the Elite Four Disks… and Adam, you completed the Super Samuraizer?"

Adam nodded, "Yep."

Flannery nodded as she turned to Alice, "This will be great for you to use."

"Hold on Flannery, Henry came to protect Alice. I think it's best if we wait for Henry to heal so he can fight with the others."

"Why?" asked Flannery, "It will take days for Henry to heal in his condition. Besides, Alice is more capable of doing the job."

"You don't know for that for sure. Yes, I want Alice to fight with us… and if she does know how to create the sealing power… then we should use her for only that purpose. If she was in hiding this whole time, she's technically inexperienced," said Greta, "This is not right for you to kick Henry out. Henry has changed you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Flannery. The Lavaridge Gym Leader looked at her, still staying to her guns on what she believes, "But, still… we need a stable Red Ranger right now. Alice is the only one who is able to fight with the others."

"Look," said Greta, looking at Flannery, "Just like the other Red Rangers who have defended this world from destruction, he joins the elite rank. Just like the other Red Rangers. I won't let someone who hid take over his place."

Flannery grumbled, "You just don't get it do you!"

Alice, realizing that this altercation was enlarging to its peak, stood up and pushed the two of them to the side, "Can you guys calm down?"

Flannery nodded, "I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice nodded. She then turned to Greta. Greta nodded as she went to sit down. Alice smiled as she looked at Greta, "Greta, I solely apologize for coming here. But, because of how grave the situation is, I didn't want Henry to get hurt. It was time for me to actually show myself and prove that I can do what was asked of me when I took the Samuraizer… and that is… to _seal _Sangrexa."

The rangers looked at her. Jordan gulped, "You actually know the sealing character?"

Alice nodded, answering Jordan's question. Flannery smiled as she turned to the others, "The other Gym Leaders and the Elite Four in the Hoenn League will be very happy when they find out that you guys will be able to seal Sangrexa and the Fallen forever! It's only a matter of time."

Jordan carefully stood up. Jordan looked at her, "So, let me sum this up, so I can understand? You basically set up somebody to take over the leadership of this team. And instead of fighting with someone who we have known for almost a year, you send her to take his place at the last minute? Thank you very much."

Greta turned to him, "Jordan, please-."

"I'm not finished!" yelled Jordan. He was full of anger and hatred as he turned around toward Flannery, "Flannery, I have worked my ass off and Henry helped me become a better Samurai Ranger. He almost sacrificed his life to save us. And you are telling me to turn back around, slap him in the face, and work with Alice?"

Flannery looked at him, "Wow, what a snappy ranger we have here. Disrespectful, are we? Alice is the leader. You will follow her orders."

Leona stood up in response, "No offense Flannery, but I have to agree with Jordan. We have fought with Henry for a good while. To throw Alice in this battle, it will be impossible to defeat the Fallen now."

Melody nodded as she stood up, "Henry was my leader… is my leader. End of story."

Flannery sighed, "Wow, Henry has disrespectful rangers. Your job is to protect him and you failed that."

Turner turned toward Flannery, "True… but we're more than just vassals. We're friends. We did it for him in the past. He wanted to repay the favor."

Adam nodded, "Exactly."

He stood up, "You don't know anything about the special bond the six of us share."

Flannery rolled her eyes, "Oh, give me a break Adam. As for you, you are not even a Samurai Ranger. You are the Pokémon League Champion, who made the iSamuraizer to transform into the Gold Ranger: an auxiliary ranger to the original team. You have no place in this discussion."

Adam looked at her in response. The Samurai Rangers looked up in response. Flannery smiled, "You heard me. Get lost, champ."

"What did you say?" asked Adam, taking out his Poké Ball, "Flannery, I challenge you."

Flannery laughed, "Oh please, you couldn't defeat me if you tried."

"I did already. Let me try again," said Adam.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The Samurai Rangers turned around. They were surprised to see Henry, who was dressed back in his attire. However, it was the clean duplicate of what he originally wore. Leona smiled in response as the other Samurai Rangers walked over toward him. As Henry knelt down, the other Samurai Rangers stopped and looked at him.

"Henry!" said Leona, looking at him.

"Why are you bowing down to us?" asked Jordan, "Quit it!"

"I have deceived you all," said Henry. His eyes began to tear, "I was hoping that we could defeat the Fallen before she showed up. All of this time, you guys have protected me from dangers that could've killed me. And I still lied to you. When I protected you, I kept silent. Because I have done so much to hurt you guys…"

The Samurai Rangers looked up as Henry stood there. Tears were running down his face as he looked at them, "I don't deserve to be the Red Samurai Ranger. Alice deserves it. Not me."

The Samurai Rangers looked at him as Henry walked forward. As he headed toward the throne room, he looked at the Samurai Rangers, "Rangers, my job as a Samurai Ranger is over. You guys still have a task at hand. So, here's my last order. You will work with Alice… defeat Sangrexa… save the world. Is that clear?"

The Samurai Rangers stood there silently. Henry sighed as he turned to Alice. He nodded as he walked out the door. Flannery sighed as she looked at him, "I'm sorry he had to leave like this. But, we got to keep it as it is from the samurai code. Once the kagemusha finds the original, the kagemusha must resign from saving the world. Oh well…"

Alice looked at Flannery, "You seemed like you didn't want Henry to be the Samurai Leader. At least he did 75 percent of my job. All I have to do is to pick up the pieces."

Flannery sighed, "Well, I'm sorry. I'm just happy that this Fallen thing will finally be over with."

Alice darted her eyes at Flannery, "For you to kick Henry out was not cool."

While they were bickering, Adam turned to the other rangers. He then started to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Melody, looking at Adam. Adam sighed as he looked at the other rangers, "Honestly, I'm… going to leave. I'm not listening to anymore of this bullshit. There's too much that happened today and I just want to leave. You can stay."

He walked out the front door and slammed it shut.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. As the day went into the night hours, the rangers were all in their beds asleep… well, except for one person. Jordan was sitting outside in the courtyard of their training field. Looking up at the stars, he sighed as he bent his head over. He heard the door slide open. Turning around, Melody walked down the stairs toward him.<p>

"Can't sleep?" asked Melody.

"Yeah," said Jordan.

Melody sighed as she looked at Jordan, sitting next to her. Jordan sighed as he looked at the stars, "I can't believe he left."

Melody looked at him, "I can't believe it either."

Jordan sighed as he looked at her in response, "I feel so hurt… don't you?"

Melody nodded in response, "Yeah."

Jordan turned around toward her in response. Melody sighed as she looked at him in response. Jordan noticed the tear coming out of her eye. As he wiped it away, he looked at her and smiled. He kissed her dead center on the lips. Melody, feeling the forcefulness felt unsure. But, she was able to fight back and force her lips on to Jordan's. Jordan broke free from the kiss and looked at her. Melody smiled as she looked at him. Kissing him again, Jordan smiled as he just took it all in. He loved the romance that was going on in between. For some reason, that caused everything to go away. As they kissed and landed in the courtyard fields, making out, Melody looked up as she tossed him over, "I don't think I'm ready for second base."

Jordan nodded, "Well, I really wasn't planning on it. Do you want to cuddle with me?"

"Cuddle with you?" asked Melody, laughing, "I'd be honored."

Jordan smiled as he carried Melody in her arms, heading straight to his room.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Alice woke up as she was straightening her hair to see Leona walking across the throne room with a novel in her hand. Alice looked at her, "So, I guess you love books?"

"Well, that's how I usually start my day… I'm a bookworm," said Leona, smiling.

Alice smiled as she was doing her hair. Leona looked up at her, "You know, I can give you some great beauty tips."

Alice walked over and looked at Leona, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Leona, being a little apprehensive after what happened yesterday, "If you need anything, that is."

Alice sighed as she looked at Leona, "I hope we can get along… I don't want to start things."

Leona sighed, "I don't want to start things either."

As they continued to talk, Turner walked inside the throne room, looking at them. His hair was wet from being in the shower, "Have you seen Jordan and Melody?"

The three rangers walked toward Jordan's room. As they knocked on the door, they didn't hear a response. Alice looked at them and then turned to the door. Turner carefully opened the door. To his wonder, he noticed Melody and Jordan. They were fully clothed in their pajamas. Melody was in a nice yellow nightgown, while Jordan wore a black t-shirt and green pants. They were covered in a dark green blanket with the central air blasting.

"They must've…," said Turner.

"How would you know?" asked Leona.

Alice laughed as she looked at them. She then spoke softly, "They are in love, I can tell."

Leona smiled as she looked at them. Jordan opened his eyes as he looked at them. He got up from the bed with Melody, who was also awake. They noticed the three rangers looking at them.

"We didn't do it," said Jordan, "We just cuddled."

"Yeah, right," said Turner, "Yeah… you threw your V-Card."

"We didn't," said Melody, looking at Turner. Turner looked at Jordan and then at Melody. He sighed as he turned away. Alice and Leona looked at each other, shook each others heads and turned around as Jordan and Melody were up and around… just in time for the alarm to go off. As the rangers rushed to the throne room, they noticed the map and where it was being triggered… Lilycove Harbor.

* * *

><p>The Fallen Soldiers started cutting everything to pieces. People started screaming as they were rushing for cover. Suddenly, they turned around as they saw a line of black shadowed servants carrying white banners. As they lined up, the Samurai Rangers appeared, with the exception of Adam. Alice appeared with the other rangers in response.<p>

"That's enough," said Alice.

"Samuraizers! Let's Samuraize!"

The five rangers struck their symbols and activated them. As they transformed, two shadowed servants stood on either side as they opened up Alice's belt. They took the Artillery Disk and placed it on her Samurai Saber.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Alice, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."

The Fallen Soldiers started rushing toward them. The Samurai Rangers, except Alice, rushed into battle. As the Samurai Rangers started cutting with their sabers, Alice started walking toward them. The Fallen Soldier went to slice. Alice blocked it, casted off the saber and swung across. She killed the Fallen Soldier with one hit. With every hit, she put more power and strength into it. As more came up toward her, she sliced all three of them in one shot. She turned around as she kicked one of them and stabbed the Fallen Soldier in the chest. As he landed on the ground, Alice turned around and spun the Artillery Disk.

"Fire Machete!" she yelled, placing the Torkoal Disk. As more came toward her, she crashed down with her saber. She then slashed the other Fallen Soldiers that were coming toward her. As she destroyed all of them in one shot, the rangers looked at her in surprise. They continued fighting as Alice stood there to watch.

Adam was walking along the streets of southern Lilycove City. As he walked down the steps, he noticed Henry sitting on the beach with his bandages still visible. As he moved toward his location, Henry turned around toward him.

"Adam," said Henry, "Shouldn't you be helping the others?"

"I am not," said Adam, "I would rather fight with one of my best friends. You helped me. You gave me a place to stay when I joined. Why go back there when I feel empty without you there?"

Henry sighed, "I see your point. However, I'm not the leader anymore. Alice is."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Adam.

Henry turned around toward Adam, "At this point, Adam. I'm just an ordinary trainer who just got in the Top 2 of the Hoenn League. That's it."

As more Fallen Soldiers were appearing, Alice took out the Super Samuraizer. Transforming into her Super Samurai Ranger form, which was exactly like Henry's, she took her Super Samuraizer on the Samurai Saber and started fighting. As she finished all of them in one shot, the other rangers were also defeating them with their sabers. As Melody finished cutting the Fallen Soldiers, one went to slice her. Leona cut the one behind her.

"Careful," said Leona.

"Thank you," said Melody.

Suddenly, a red aura surrounded the buildings as Giant Fallen Soldiers materialized in the city. Screaming, they started destroying everything in sight.

"Oh lord," said Alice. She took out the Samurai Bazooka and placed the disks within the Bazooka, "Fire!"

As the Samurai Rangers ducked, the beam went straight through. The Fallen Soldiers were destroyed. As they rushed toward Alice, Alice took out the Samurai Gattai Disk and placed it in the Super Samuraizer.

"Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

As the Megazord took out the Great Samurai Saber, the Samurai Megazord started cutting through all of the Fallen Soldiers. Blocking it with its shield, the Samurai Megazord slashed the Fallen Soldier. The saber charged up as the Samurai Megazord swung around, destroying all of the Giant Fallen Soldiers.

"Samurai Armament, Persian!"

The Persian materialized on to the battlefield. The Persian's head detached from its body while the tail shrunk into the body. The body split in half and turned 90 degrees, making a straight body with four paws in one line, heading in front. The body connected to the top of the Samurai Megazord and the head connected on top of the Samurai Megazord.

"Persian Samurai Megazord, armed for battle!"

"Quadruple Horn Drill Strike!" yelled Alice. Immediately, the drills of the Persian Samurai Megazord impaled more of the Fallen Soldiers. As they exploded, they were then shot from behind. Turning around, the rangers noticed Fang Warriors and tons of Fallen Soldiers.

"Whoa, more of them!" said Leona.

Alice nodded as she took out the Ultrazord Disk, "Mega Samurai Gattai!"

The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

"Symbol Power Blast!" yelled Alice.

コータス (Torkoal)

ペルシアン (Persian)

トドゼルガ (Walrein)

ボーマンダ (Salamence)

キングドラ (Kingdra)

ジーランス (Relicanth)

ライボルト (Manectric)

トロピウス (Tropius)

ヘラクロス (Heracross)

ソルロック (Solrock)

サマヨール (Dusclops)

シザリガー (Crawdaunt)

ボスゴドラ (Aggron)

Immediately, a white beam came from the handle to the tip of the blade. The blade then struck out as it locked on its target. The back of the Torkoal increased firepower to the Battle Cruiser which increased power going to the Salamence and then up to the Walrein. The energy then went through the main portion. Instantly, a golden beam of energy appeared. The Fallen Soldiers and the Fang Warriors exploded in response.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Alice, "Victory is ours."

The Samurai Rangers looked at her as they all began to think about Henry and Alice, and what could happen.

"_Okay, she's proven to have greater skills than Henry. I can deal with it," _thought Jordan, _"Still, I think Henry is a better leader."_

"_Henry… he didn't do anything wrong… but the burden he bears… I sympathize," _thought Leona.

"_Who shall I follow? Alice or Henry?" _thought Turner.

"_This isn't right. Henry is so much better," _thought Melody, _"Regardless if he is a Samurai Kagemusha."_

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

Henry was walking up the stairs toward the Tengen Temple, the place where he almost died. As he sat down and looked at the grave that was made for Romnite and Ramnite, he sighed as he looked at it. He slowly turned around, noticing Romnite appearing.

"So," said Romnite, "The Red Ranger… oh, wait a minute. Not anymore."

Henry stood there. He said nothing.

"I don't care," said Romnite, taking out his saber, "You owe me a duel. Fight me! That should help you feel better."

"Me against you?" asked Henry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"You saw Henry?" asked Greta, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," said Adam, walking toward the docks, "I walked over to a burger joint to get him food and then he disappeared. I shouldn't have left him alone. I don't even know where he went to."

Greta sighed over the phone, "Come back to the house."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The rangers are having difficulty dealing with Henry transferring command to Alice. As Alice tries to learn the rangers and how they interact, Adam tries to cheer up Henry, which leads to Henry meeting Romnite. As Henry accepts the duel, what would be the outcome?<strong>_

Henry removed the white bandage from his head and took out his Samurai Saber. Their eyes met. Immediately, red eyes were glowing from both sides as they stood ready to duel. This time, it was a fight to the death.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 47 continues into Chapter 48.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Alice: I understand that Henry is not here… but please, you got to help me. Fight with me.**

**Kilocto: I want to live!**

**Romnite: What you should do… and only do is fight. **

**Adam: Henry went off to fight Romnite by himself.**

**Rangers: WHAT?**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 48: The Ultimate Duel**

**Henry: I never felt so empty… I guess it's time to duel it out! **

**Greta: Henry, NO!**

* * *

><p>AN: Dun-dun-dun. And here we go…. We get to the close to the end part of the season! I just want to say that this is going to be an interesting ending… and I hope you guys will have a chance to see the ending and hopefully review. The next chapter will be up soon. So, here's the next Heaven Force Ranger Profile promo…

Blaze: Here's another **Poké Rangers Heaven Force Promo**

**Cloud of the Landick Tribe**

Blaze: The Yellow Ranger is strong, fierce… agile…

Cloud: Earthquake, Invoke!

Blaze: However…

Troy: You did what?

Cloud: Oh come on, you didn't hear me the first time?

Mathius: Landick People… hahaha.

Cloud: *darts eyes*

Mathius: Hee-hee… I'll shut up.

Join Cloud and the other rangers in **Poké Rangers Heaven Force: Coming August 1****st**** on FanFiction. **


	48. The Ultimate Duel

A/N: Here's Chapter 48…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_From what we know, Alice has come back to take her place as the true leader of the Samurai Rangers. So far, she has proven to be a ranger. For Henry, the rangers learn that he was a kagemusha, acting to be the leader of the team in order to protect the sealing symbol. Unknown on what to do, Henry goes to the Tengen Temple, where he revisits a grave… of Romnite and Ramnite. Romnite decides that this would be the final duel. Immediately, Henry accepts… which brings us here!_

* * *

><p>Henry and Romnite stood across from each other with their Samurai Sabers. Their eyes were locked on to each other. Romnite grinned, looking at Henry in response to what was going on.<p>

"You feel what I feel… loneliness. The solution is the sword," said Romnite, "Living by the sword and dying by the sword."

Henry said nothing. He felt nothing but cold terror coming from Romnite. He didn't care about his place in the Samurai Rangers. All he cared about was himself and the present time. Romnite smiled as he looked at him, "You know, it's been almost a year… do you think you can defeat me?"

Henry looked up in response, "I'm ready."

Immediately, they charged toward each other and swung their sabers…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: The Ultimate Duel<strong>

_**Adapted from:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #46: The Great Duel Clash**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #17: The Great Duel**_

* * *

><p>The sun was shining on the battlefield. Winds were blowing very nicely to correspond with the lovely weather. It was the perfect day… for the fight to the death. Henry and Romnite continued their duel. Each stroke that was made, there was a parry for that stroke. They rushed into the woods, where the battle intensified to minimum. Both sides were giving at least 100 percent into their accuracy of the saber. As they continued slicing, Henry would duck or Romnite would duck. As Romnite went to lunge forward with his saber, Henry turned around and blocked it with his saber. He then punched Henry in the face. Romnite grabbed Henry and kicked him in the stomach, throwing him on the ground. Immediately, a blue aura surrounded Romnite as he transformed into his suit. Henry grumbled as he took out his Samuraizer. Transforming, he continued fighting. The battle, coming from Henry's perspective is escalating to a higher level of combat.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Where is he?" asked Adam.

Running around the city, he sighed as he turned around as he looked at the people sitting around the town. He sighed as he took out his iSamuraizer, "Hey, it's me. Henry is not in Lilycove City."

Greta sighed over the phone, "Alright, I'll go search for him. I have a feeling I know where he went to."

As Greta closed her cell phone, she turned toward the other rangers. Jordan looked at her as Greta went toward the throne room. She took out two golden sabers, which could be hidden easier. Sitting down, she also reached for a few things. Jordan walked toward Greta as Greta turned toward him, "Yes?"

"You're going to find Henry, aren't you?" asked Jordan.

Greta nodded, "I need to."

Jordan nodded, "I want to go."

Greta turned around, "I can't let you go. You need to work with Alice to save the world."

As Greta started walking away, Jordan moved into intercept, "No offense. But, I don't like how Alice handles things. We don't seem connected. I would rather go find Henry than sit here on watch, waiting for the sensor to go off."

"You don't have a choice. You need to protect her," said Greta.

Jordan looked at her, "By the code? Yes. As a person? No."

Greta sighed, looking at him with a look on his face. She didn't say a word. She walked silently outside. On the way out, she stopped. She walked backwards seeing Turner, Leona, and Melody in front of her.

"Look," said Turner, "I understand why you want to find Henry. We should help you."

"It isn't the same fighting," said Leona, looking at Greta with concern, "We all should go."

Melody nodded in response, "I know we should help Alice get situated with us, but they're right. Now's not the time for a change in command."

Greta nodded, "I know. I'm going to find him and fix things. I was wrong to have Alice come. I should've helped Henry learn the sealing power. I also have deceived you. I know that it hurts you."

Her voice was trembling in fear as she turned to the rangers. Her voice was full of sorrow. She sighed as she looked at them, "Rangers, at least allow me to go make things right and convince him to come back. Let me do something after all the trouble Flannery and I put you in."

"Trouble? There was no trouble," said Flannery, looking at Greta, "For a Battle Frontier Brain, you worry too much."

Greta turned around toward Flannery, "Regardless, Henry is still a ranger. I must go find him before he does something drastic. He has a fiery spirit… how he uses it is unknown."

Greta turned around and walked straight toward the exit. Flannery then turned toward the others with a smile on her face, "Fiery spirit? Please."

"Hey!"

Flannery turned around as the other rangers looked behind Flannery. Alice walked down the stairs, coming from where Henry used to sleep. As she walked toward the rangers, she looked at Flannery. Flannery gulped as Alice put her hands on her hips, "You should be grateful that Henry actually helped me do most of the work. He bought me the time to seal Sangrexa you know."

"Yeah, but he isn't as strong as you," said Flannery.

"Nonsense, I think different," said Alice, "I feel bad for him. For the past two years, he's lived a lie. Now that he's done, I wonder how he is going to handle his future. That's the part that worries me."

"Even you worry?" asked Flannery, laughing. Alice looked at her with her arms across her chest, "You think this is funny?"

Flannery stopped laughing. Alice walked away, heading back to her room. Flannery turned around, seeing the other Samurai Rangers. They said nothing as they turned away.

* * *

><p>Romnite swung his saber toward Henry. Henry ducked his head and bent down as Romnite cut across, clearly missing him. Henry then turned around with his saber. He gripped the Samurai Saber and cut across the creature. Romnite turned around as he went to strike again. Immediately, Henry grabbed him by the arm and kicked him in the stomach. He then slashed Romnite again.<p>

"_Living by the sword… dying by the sword," _thought Romnite, smiling, _"Those are the words that lone samurai listen to."_

"_You know, sometimes dying by the sword is better than none… especially if someone like me lived a lie… I might as well just fight till I'm dead," _thought Henry, gripping the saber.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sangre River…<p>

"Grrr…," a creature screamed. He represented a humanoid Hydreigon with red, malicious eyes. A saber appeared behind his back as he started to feel power coming from Kilocto. Kilocto was shining in a dark purple aura as he was giving off some radiant energy toward the creature. As the Fallen Commander started to feel powerful, Kilocto landed on the ground.

"Since you are the last Fallen Commander, its best is if I give you half of my power," said Kilocto, groaning. He got up from the floor, brushing himself off.

"Are you sure?" asked the creature.

"Yes, Hydroterror," said Kilocto, "Besides, I want to live… even if I have to sacrifice half of it so I can live."

Back at the Sasuke-Sakura House, Turner and the other rangers were sitting down together. They all had looks of concern and confusion. Turner sighed as he looked at them.

"It is what it is…," said Turner, "Unfortunately."

"Is that really how you look at things, Turner?" asked Jordan. Turner nodded in response. Jordan shook his head, "What about Henry? What can we do? Only protect Alice? What do we do?"

Turner sighed, "We go by the code."

"Turner, the code is just a set of guidelines," said Jordan, looking at Turner with anger on his face. Turner fell to silence as Jordan's rage began to build. Leona sighed as she stared at the floor. Her face was serious, calm, yet very quiet.

"Henry bore this burden this whole time," said Leona, silently, "Because he lied to us, he intentionally kept his distance. I should have realized this sooner…"

Jordan turned to the others, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know why," said Melody, looking at Jordan and then at the other rangers, "But, I can tell this has been very hard for him."

The other rangers turned toward Melody. As Melody stared down at the wood as she began to speak silently, "Each time I asked him questions, I wondered if I hurt him internally."

Turner sighed as he gripped his hands tightly on the mat he was kneeling on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Greta was running up the stairs of the Tengen Temple. She turned around, noticing Romnite's grave to her right. She picked up a white bandage. Looking up, she heard sounds. The sounds of sabers clashing against each other filled her brain. She knew what it was, the sound of battle. She quickly rushed over toward the woods. She stopped running, seeing Henry and Romnite battling it out.

"You got to be kidding me," said Greta. As the two of them fell backwards on either side, Greta rushed over toward Henry as quickly as possible. She reached for Henry as he got up from the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing something stupid," said Greta, looking at Romnite, "This is how the Fallen fight. Do you really want to do something like this?"

Romnite carefully stood up from the ground and gripped his saber tightly, "Step aside, human. This battle is between Henry and I. You will be destroyed if you don't leave now."

Greta turned around. She sighed as she stretched her arms out, "Come at me!"

Romnite yelled as he charged in for the kill. Henry went around Greta and blocked his sword attack. As the two swung together, Romnite cut Henry's chest while Romnite's stomach was cut. The two of them were pushed to either side. Henry carefully caught Greta as they flew off the cliff, landing in the river while Romnite rolled down the hill.

"I guess with all the lies we heard," said Melody, looking at Leona, "Do you think we should forgive him?"

Leona nodded, "I would. He was only trying to protect Alice…"

Turner looked at her, "And where do we fit in Leona?"

Leona looked at him. Turner nodded as he looked at her, "Yeah, Leona. Sure, we can forgive Henry. But, do you think we should trust him now that he deceived us this whole time?"

"Turner," said Jordan, looking at him, "He may have lied but he did it for the right reasons… to protect Alice… to protect us."

Before Turner could say anything, the alarm started ringing. As the rangers stood up from their places, the door slid open behind them from the throne room. Alice climbed out of the throne room and closed it. She walked toward the rangers as she turned to them.

"I understand that Henry was a good warrior. He has changed and become a better fighter," said Alice, "You don't have to fight with me. But, I want you to because the world will be doomed without us. I need you."

The rangers stood there silently. Alice sighed in response, "Can you please… please… please help me?"

The rangers looked at each other. They then turned to Alice and nodded. Alice smiled as she started to walk out the door with the other rangers behind her.

* * *

><p>"Give up?"<p>

Hydroterrror laughed as he saw Adam, who was beaten and bruised. Standing up from the attack, he grumbled as he took his Shadow Blade. The city of Lilycove was a mess because of him and Hydroterror just wanted to create more terror.

"You are going to wish you haven't done that!" said Adam, transforming into his Metallic Mode. Hydroterror laughed as he released blue beams of attacks. Immediately, Adam started blocking each attack. Hydroterror then stretched out his arm. Adam yelled as he was thrown to the wall and then was thrown to the ground. Hydroterror released a Dragon Rage from his right arm as Adam felt the attack. It was so powerful that his ranger suit disappeared. As Adam struggled to get up, Hydroterror laughed, "Are you done yet, golden boy?"

"I'm done with you,"

Hydroterror looked up to notice the Samurai Rangers standing a couple of stairs above him. Alice looked at the creature, "Are you ready to face the music?"

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

Transforming into their ranger uniforms, the rangers took out their Artillery Disks and placed them on the Samurai Sabers.

"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Alice, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever!"

Hydroterror decided not to delay anymore and decided to go after the rangers. As the rangers started charging, they were cutting him down. Hydroterror started blocking and cutting the rangers, intensifying the battle. As they continued, Jordan turned around as he went over toward Adam, who was sitting there on the battlefield.

"You okay?" asked Jordan.

"I'll be fine," said Adam, groaning, "You really are fighting with Alice?"

Jordan nodded, "Well, it would be easier if I didn't like her at all."

Adam nodded in agreement as Jordan charged in for the attack toward Hydroterror.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Greta! Wake up!"

Henry and Greta were washed aside the river. Greta's body was lying in Henry's arms, soaking wet from falling into the river. Henry did chest compressions, CPR, and even a couple slaps. She wasn't dead, but she had a very fatal pulse. As Greta opened her eyes, she turned to Henry, "Henry…"

Henry sighed as Greta was looking at the sky, "Your friends are on their way."

Greta grumbled, "Henry… please forgive me."

Henry froze. He looked at Greta. It was obvious that she was trying to be apologetic as she folded her hands.

On the other side, Romnite raised his saber as he was climbing up the hill, "My battles never get interrupted!"

He stood at the top and raised his voice, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

As Hydroterror started releasing his attacks, Alice raised her saber. As the saber came down, Hydroterror blocked it and then was slashed in the stomach. As Alice flew toward the ground, the other rangers stood there, ready to defend. Hydroterror laughed as he released his Hydreigon heads. As they stretched, they started chomping on the rangers. As they landed on the ground, Alice got up from the ground with the Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Transforming into her armor, she raised her Super Samurai Saber and cut the arms. As they landed on the ground, the creature started screaming as the other Samurai Rangers took out their disks.

"Samurai Disks, set!"

"Samurai Sabers, Quadruple Slash!"

As they came down with the sabers, the four slashes combined into one ball of energy, hitting Hydroterror. Next, Alice raised her hand. The Samurai Bazooka materialized in her hand and caught it with her hands. The rangers placed their disks with the Samurai Bazooka. The Salamence Disk was also placed. She then placed the Blaster Disk on the Super Samuraizer.

"Samurai Bazooka, target locked!" said Alice, aiming the bazooka, "Fire!"

The origami was unleashed, combining into a ball of energy. Hydroterror screamed as he felt the pain go through him. He landed on the ground, exploding into a million pieces. As Adam walked toward the rangers, Hydroterror grew ten times bigger than the normal size. He then landed on the ground as Alice turned to him, "Adam, we got this. Rangers, we are taking the Battlewing Megazord."

"Right," said the rangers.

The rangers took out their Origami as Alice placed the Samurai Gattai Disk in the Super Samuraizer.

"Chou Samurai Gattai!"

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Instantly, the Persian's flipped 180 degrees downward so that all four legs were behind the body. The head the flipped downward toward the body after the tail flipped upward toward the body. Next, the Relicanth fins on top were removed and placed toward the back of the Persian. Finally, the left wing of the Heracross was removed and placed on the Relicanth. The head was then removed and placed on where the Persian's head was. The three zords then combined together. Suddenly, the Samurai Megazord's helmet disappeared. The Samurai Battle Cruiser headed toward the back of the Samurai Megazord. As the head of the Persian detached from the cruiser it landed on the Samurai Megazord's head with a golden crown on top. Next, the Samurai Battle Cruiser connected to the back of the Samurai Megazord.

"Battlewing Megazord, we are united!"

As the Great Samurai Saber came across the battlefield with its grip, Hydroterror blocked it and pushed the Battlewing Megazord away. Hydroterror screamed as he released tons of dragon pulse beams. The Battlewing Megazord took a heavy hit. The Samurai Rangers held on as they were being hit constantly by the attack. The Battlewing Megazord jumped up and then cut across the creature. As Hydroterror landed on the ground, he turned around as the Battlewing Megazord flew across the sky.

"Now, the finisher," said Alice, taking out her Samurai Saber.

"Battlewing Megazord, Eight Badge Circle Slash!"

The Battlewing Megazord created a circle with the Great Samurai Saber. The Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, the Heat Badge, the Balance Badge, the Feather Badge, the Mind Badge and the Rain Badge materialized in a circle. As the Battlewing Megazord came down with the saber, the creature watched as the saber pierced right through his body. Hydroterror watched as eight explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces. The rangers thought it was over. However, a slick, purple dragon like entity appeared. It launched out of the explosions and released black flames. The Battlewing Megazord took heavy damage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the ship, Kilocto stood there weak as he watched the battle in action, "I gave up my second life… so that way we can win this battle. It's our only shot."<p>

Faylinn sighed as she turned to see the battlefield via the Sangre River.

"Hydroterror has a third life?" asked Turner, looking at the other rangers. Suddenly, the dragon started biting on the Battlewing Megazord. The Battlewing Megazord took a lot of heavy damage as the Battlewing Megazord landed on the ground, "Alice, we should use the Samurai Ultrazord."

Alice nodded, "I was just going to get the disk."

As she placed the Ultrazord Disk in the Super Samurai Saber, she spun the disk.

"Mega Samurai Gattai!"

The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I feel like you had this burden to bear ever since the Fallen came back from the dead," said Greta, looking at Henry. Henry looked at Greta with wondering what more she had to say. Greta looked at him as she put her hand on his shoulder, "You may have not been the best red ranger to be a leader, but you have grown into being a mature leader of the team. You have done such a great job. I don't want to replace you for the world."

Henry's eyes began to water. He dropped the Samurai Saber. He reached over and hugged Greta. As the two started sobbing, they heard the sound of footsteps. Henry turned around as Romnite stood in front of him with his saber in hand.

"Romnite," grumbled Henry.

"Come!" said Romnite, pointing his saber toward them, "We die by the sword! You are being a little coward just sitting with your mentor."

Henry picked up the Samurai Saber. Greta looked at Romnite, "Romnite, you have a lot to learn about Henry."

Immediately, the earth started shaking. Henry gasped as he saw a purple dragon attack the Samurai Ultrazord. Greta turned to Henry as Henry looked at the battle. He then turned toward Romnite. He gripped his saber as he stood up from the rocks.

* * *

><p>The purple dragon swung its tail across, hitting the Samurai Ultrazord. The Samurai Ultrazord flew backwards and landed on the ground. Getting up, Alice took out her Samuraizer.<p>

"I think it's time to use Symbol Power," said Alice.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Symbol Power Blast!" yelled Alice.

コータス (Torkoal)

ペルシアン (Persian)

トドゼルガ (Walrein)

ボーマンダ (Salamence)

キングドラ (Kingdra)

ジーランス (Relicanth)

ライボルト (Manectric)

トロピウス (Tropius)

ヘラクロス (Heracross)

ソルロック (Solrock)

サマヨール (Dusclops)

シザリガー (Crawdaunt)

ボスゴドラ (Aggron)

Immediately, a white beam came from the handle to the tip of the blade. The blade then struck out as it locked on its target. The back of the Torkoal increased firepower to the Battle Cruiser which increased power going to the Salamence and then up to the Walrein. The energy then went through the main portion. Instantly, a golden beam of energy appeared. The purple dragon screamed as it disintegrated.

"This brings this chapter to a close," said Alice, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Hours later…<p>

Adam stood there with bandages on his face and body. He sat down with a look of depression and anger in his face. As he turned to his right, he noticed Jordan and the others walking toward him.

"So," said Jordan, "What's wrong?"

Adam looked at Jordan, "Henry…"

As he got up, Turner caught him as Adam collapsed. Setting him back down, Adam looked at Turner, "He said he was nothing."

"Nothing?" asked Jordan, angry that he heard what was said, "Why would he say that?"

Turner shook his head, "It's probably because of what recently happened."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see someone collapse. Melody's eyes grew large as she rushed over toward Greta, who was carefully getting up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Melody, picking her up, "Where's Henry?"

Greta gasped as she turned toward the rangers. She started coughing a little bit, "Henry… Henry has…"

* * *

><p>Immediately, Henry was on a robotic Ponyta invented from his Samuraizer. As he was rushing toward the woods with his Samurai Saber, Romnite also appeared on a Ponyta that was black with blue flames. His saber was also glowing. Henry gripped his saber as he headed straight toward the battle, with Greta's voice in mind.<p>

"_Henry, no matter what happens, I believe in you!"_

* * *

><p>Leona gulped as she looked at Greta, "What?"<p>

Jordan sighed as he looked at the other rangers, "Let's go."

Jordan, Leona, and Melody started running toward the exit. Jordan, however, stopped running. He turned around as he looked at Turner.

"Turner," said Jordan, "Aren't you coming? Adam's condition is understandable, but why aren't you going?"

Turner shook his head, "I don't know how to think, say or feel about this. Just go!"

Jordan nodded. He turned around, running toward the exit. Turner sat down as he looked at the throne room, seeing the empty place where Henry would usually sit.

_**Even though Greta, Henry, and Alice kept everything a secret, it seems that the Samurai Rangers bonds are connected to each others hearts and emotions. However, with Henry, confused and lost, will he be able to withstand Romnite? Join us in the next chapter where the outcome of this duel will finally appear.**_

* * *

><p>Romnite roared as he charged in. Blue bolts came from the sky as he transformed into his true form. Henry drew his symbol and charged with it. Flames surrounded him as he transformed. As they cut each other with the blades, Romnite stopped his horse and turned around toward Henry. Henry, angry, rushed toward Romnite. Immediately, Romnite and Henry jumped up from the horses and charged toward each other with their sabers heading straight toward their bodies…<p>

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 48 continues into Chapter 49!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Romnite: The reaction… is the truth!**

**Turner: I don't know. I'm confused.**

**Earl: What does your heart tell you?**

**Henry: After all of this… you want me back?**

**Turner: Once a ranger, always a ranger.**

**Faylinn: Well, what do you know?**

**Leona: Faylinn, you're finished!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 49: Rangers Together**

**Romnite: You are… unique.**

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, that took forever… which made Heaven Force delayed… not by far. So, I'm pretty excited for the next chapter.

Anyway, another Heaven Force profile…

**Blaze: **And now, another Heaven Force profile…

**Troy Blitz of the Landick Tribe.**

**Troy: **Hey, I'm Troy. I am really spontaneous, and I am a very strong person.

**Cloud: **Like you can use your powers against me…

**Troy: **Oh really? Rock Tomb, Invoke (click!)

(rocks build up around Cloud)

**Cloud: **GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

**Blaze: **Join Troy, the Black Heaven Force Ranger and the other rangers in… Poké Rangers Heaven Force: the 9th Season of the Poké Rangers Hoenn aka Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers franchise. Premieres postponed to August 11th on FanFiction.


	49. Rangers Together

A/N: So, here's Chapter 49…

_Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…_

* * *

><p>[From: Chapter 48]<p>

_Adam stood there with bandages on his face and body. He sat down with a look of depression and anger in his face. As he turned to his right, he noticed Jordan and the others walking toward him._

_"So," said Jordan, "What's wrong?"_

_Adam looked at Jordan, "Henry…"_

_As he got up, Turner caught him as Adam collapsed. Setting him back down, Adam looked at Turner, "He said he was nothing."_

_"Nothing?" asked Jordan, angry that he heard what was said, "Why would he say that?"_

_Turner shook his head, "It's probably because of what recently happened."_

_Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see someone collapse. Melody's eyes grew large as she rushed over toward Greta, who was carefully getting up from the floor._

_"Are you okay?" asked Melody, picking her up, "Where's Henry?"_

_Greta gasped as she turned toward the rangers. She started coughing a little bit, "Henry… Henry has… gone off to fight with Romnite."_

_Leona gulped as she looked at Greta, "What?"_

_Jordan sighed as he looked at the other rangers, "Let's go."_

_Jordan, Leona, and Melody started running toward the exit. Jordan, however, stopped running. He turned around as he looked at Turner._

_"Turner," said Jordan, "Aren't you coming? Adam's condition is understandable, but why aren't you going?"_

_Turner shook his head, "I don't know how to think, say or feel about this. Just go!"_

_Jordan nodded. He turned around, running toward the exit. Turner sat down as he looked at the throne room, seeing the empty place where Henry would usually sit._

_**And now the conclusion… CUE THE OPENING!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Rangers Together<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #47: Bonds**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #18: Evil Reborn**_

* * *

><p>Route 122…<p>

The sun was setting toward the west. The color of the sun and sky made beautiful colors of pink and orange hues that blanketed the sky. However, just because it was a nice day outside, didn't mean that there was a problem. Jordan, Melody, and Leona were rushing through the woods as the sun was setting.

"Come on guys!" said Jordan, "If we don't hurry… Henry could be dead!"

Melody and Leona nodded as they quickened their pace. As they got toward the edge of Mt. Pyre, the rangers took out their Poké Balls. Releasing them in the air to release their water Pokémon, they surfed toward the Tengen Temple.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. The sun officially set and the dark night covered the Hoenn Region. Turner sat down in the throne room, quiet. Sitting down, his brain was beginning to overthink, analyze and pain has suddenly came into Turner's mind. Angry enough, he looked up in response.<p>

"There is no solution," said Turner, "I guess this will always be a confusing thing."

"You know," a voice said. Turner turned around. He looked up, seeing Earl. He walked over toward him and sat down across from him in response.

"Earl, what are you doing here?" asked Turner.

Earl sighed, "I might be a historian, but I know somewhat about losing somebody. You know, if you don't go and Henry dies, you might regret not chasing after him?"

Turner looked up at him, "Really?"

Earl nodded in response. Turner looked at Earl with guilt on his eyes. Earl was right. Turner needed to go. If he didn't, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. He doesn't know if Henry might survive in an all day duel with Romnite. Looking at Earl, Turner sighed as he looked at him. He got up from the floor and nodded.

"I understand," said Turner, "But, isn't it our job to protect Alice as well?"

"There's a difference in protecting the Samurai Leader and protecting a friend you have known for a while," said Earl, "You have protected him as a vassal... a comrade… and he has saved you on many an occasion."

Turner nodded in response. He looked at Earl, "But, what does that mean?"

"You need to save him. Not because he was your leader. You need to save him from himself. He will fall in the same category as Romnite. Also, you are a person. This isn't a samurai bowing to a lord. An individual chooses who they want to follow. You better go."

Running outside, Earl nodded in response.

"He's got to hurry," said Earl, sighing, "I don't know how much longer Henry can last."

Walking away from the throne room, Alice stood there in response. Her face was full of concern as she turned away from the throne room.

"_I guess I really did it this time… it's all my fault," _thought Alice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henry and Romnite were dueling in the dark. As the clouds covered the forest, Henry and Romnite slashed each other in the dark, unable to see. As the clouds disappeared slowly, Henry turned around as he went to cut him down once again. He swung across and Romnite cut across. As Henry turned around to strike, Romnite struck and blocked his saber. He kicked his stomach, causing him to land on the ground. As he went for the blow, Romnite cut Henry's shoulder. As sparks were flying, Romnite laughed.

"Living by the sword… dying by the sword… this is the ultimate pleasure!" said Romnite.

Henry looked at him as he felt the sword dig deeper into his shoulder. He then looked up in response, "It's not always about the sword. Life is more important than just a duel."

Romnite slashed him across the chest. Henry flew forward and landed on the ground. As Romnite went to strike again, Henry blocked it with the Samurai Saber. He pushed Romnite's saber away with the blade and glided his saber along the blade. The blade dug into Romnite's chest cavity. Romnite yelled as his sword flew in the air. Henry then raised his saber and cut down the middle of his body. Blue sparks flew out of Romnite's body as he knelt on the ground. He screamed as an explosion appeared. Blue flames erupted out of his body and surrounded Henry as his human form appeared. Outside, Jordan, Leona, and Melody stopped running, looking at the field of flames.

Henry carefully got up as he saw his human form unconscious. He smiled as he put his saber in the air. Transforming out, he smiled. He took a deep breath and looked at the opponent, "I defeated you. You lose, Romnite."

Romnite opened his eyes as he smiled, "That's the pleasure I was looking for."

Henry looked at Romnite in response. Romnite carefully got up as he looked at Henry.

"How could you still be moving?" asked Henry, "I cut you head first and you are still alive!"

"As long as I have the sword," he said, smiling, "I will always be alive."

Henry raised his saber. As he went to strike, he felt the heat intensify. Suddenly:

"HENRY!"

Henry turned around as he saw Leona, Jordan, and Melody standing behind the flames.

"Stay out! This is my battle!" yelled Henry.

"Don't do this!" said Jordan.

"Henry, this has gone far enough! Let's go!" said Leona.

"Please, Henry," said Melody, looking at Henry. Henry turned around as he saw Romnite thrusting his saber. As it almost touched his stomach, he felt a warm presence. He began to feel a warm sensation of happiness and joy. He visualized his brother who was smiling.

"Ramnite… forgive me… but the sword… will always be a part of me," he said, placing the saber down. As he went to pick it up, he felt it being heavy. As he went to grab it with two hands, the weight of the sword was doubled. As he tried gripping the saber, Henry stood there.

"_Wow, this guy is crazy, confused, and just weird," _thought Henry, looking at him. Romnite screamed as a blue line was coming down from his head toward the center of his body. Henry started going backwards as Romnite screamed. His body erupted into lightning bolts. Henry jumped toward the ground, dodging it as blue bolts fried him as well the flames. He screamed as he felt the powerful bolts come toward him.

"I feel so awesome!" he yelled.

Henry looked at him in response. He looked around, realizing that there was no way of getting out. He closed his eyes as the flames got intense. His whole body was full of blood, sweat, and now ashes. Immediately, he felt a splash of water. He turned around as he saw a hole in the flames with Turner sitting there, shooting water from his saber.

"Turner?" asked Henry. Suddenly, he gasped, seeing Jordan, Leona, and Melody grab Henry. Henry said nothing as the rangers carried him out of the circle of flames. As they landed on the ground, the flames came back up as Romnite screamed. He laughed as he felt his body deteriorate and melt with the flames. Henry sat there as he saw an explosion emerge, which caused a massive shockwave. The rangers ducked as the wave, cut trees surrounding the area.

* * *

><p>Five seconds later…<p>

Kilocto opened his eyes. He rushed over to the side of the river, where he saw the lightning bolts.

"He's dead… Romnite is dead," said Kilocto.

Faylinn nodded as she looked at the boat. She said nothing as she took her guitar, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said Faylinn, looking at her guitar. Kilocto sighed. He turned toward Faylinn as she took out her guitar and played a chord. Kilocto smiled, "You never played your guitar… have you?"

"Nope. I haven't played it since Sangrexa fixed the guitar for me," said Faylinn. She then looked at the Sangre River and then at Kilocto. A smile appeared on her face, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>It was about 5:30 in the morning as the sun started to rise. The rangers, well, they didn't get any sleep. The smell of ash and fire was stagnant around them. Turner watched him with a look of anger and depression. Leona sat down, not saying a word. Jordan closed his eyes, trying not to remember what happened. Melody was lying on the burnt grass, thinking about everything. Henry sighed as he got up from the burnt ground. Walking away, he turned around toward the others.<p>

"You guys should get going. I'm sure Alice is looking for you," said Henry.

Melody looked up. She then sighed as she looked at him, "I don't plan on leaving."

"Well, you should," said Henry.

Jordan carefully stood up, "I don't plan on leaving."

Henry turned around toward Jordan. Jordan looked at him, "If you aren't the leader, then I don't have to listen to you. You are one reckless person!"

Henry turned around, "Well, what's the point of having me there if Alice is going to lead?"

As he started to walk, Jordan, filled with rage, started moving at a fast pace toward Henry. Leona went to stop him, but Jordan pushed her a little bit as Henry was shoved down toward the ground. As Henry went to attack with his saber, Jordan grabbed the saber and threw it behind him, landing in the dirt. Jordan tackled Henry to the ground. As Henry tried to defend himself, Jordan threw his fist toward his face. As Henry felt that powerful fist, he looked at Jordan as he slowly relaxed.

"I don't… want you to ever… EVER SAY THAT YOU ARE NOTHING… EVER!" yelled Jordan. Jordan's voice was so loud that he could feel his neck veins pop out of his neck. His heart was pumping very quickly. Henry sighed as Jordan got off of him. He walked away and turned around, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been summoned to help you. You could have done it yourself. If it's your burden to bear, then we should bear it too."

Leona sighed as she looked at Jordan. She then turned to Henry, "Henry, whether you like it or not, we aren't leaving you."

Henry stood there surprised. Turner nodded, "Henry, I understand that we have to follow Alice. But… it's not the same. I would rather fight with you."

Melody nodded, "Me too. You may be a comic book guy, but you have the better experience. Alice is only a leader for a week. You have been the leader for a year. Come on, you really expect us to listen to someone who just sits there? Let's think about all the battles we've been through together. We went from fighting a creature that controlled Turner to fight you to a monster that impersonated Jordan. Another thing I remember was when you and I were undercover for Lance's thing. Not to mention, the Dream World…"

"Going to Sunnydale," said Leona, "Unlocking the Super Samuraizer, going to Cinnabar Island, and even meeting a ranger team from a different region."

"Because of you, we were able to work together as a team," said Turner, "We surpassed the samurai who couldn't do any of this. We made it happen."

Jordan nodded, "Henry, we saved you on many an occasion and you saved us… it's not just leader to soldiers anymore. We're best friends. We have a bond now that can't be broken."

Henry looked at them. His eyes began to water as he looked at them. Getting up, he then began to kneel. He punched his fist into the dirt, "Guys, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Leona nodded. As she knelt down toward Henry, she took out a white handkerchief, "I do."

"I do," said Jordan, patting him on the shoulder.

Turner looked at him with a laugh, "Obviously."

Melody nodded, "I do… and I can speak for Adam as well. I'm sure he would."

Henry smiled as he looked at them. Leona sighed in response, "We should give him a group hug."

Henry gulped as he heard what Leona said. The rangers all surrounded Henry, giving him a hug. Henry squirmed as he felt them all hugging him, "Hey, guys… my ribs are still not at good health… be-OW-careful."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"WHAT?" asked Flannery, "They searched for Henry? They were supposed to be with you. You have the seal."

Flannery and Alice were sitting in the Samurai Ranger headquarters. Alice sat down as she looked at Flannery, ready to scream.

Alice sighed, "I know. And you are pushing it."

Flannery looked at her in agony, "What are you talking about?"

Alice looked at her in response. Flannery shook her head. She put her hands on her hips and was waving her hands away. For her to act out of character made Alice very angry to the point of where she wanted to punch her. She took out a fan and smacked her beside the head.

"I wanted to help the rangers. Not take over their authority," said Alice, looking at her with anger, "You need to relax, okay?"

Flannery sighed as she looked at him, "I guess so. Sorry, I guess I was pumped to see another female Poké Ranger leader."

Alice smiled happily, "I don't have the experience as Henry does. He fought these guys. I only know how to finish it. We've talked about this."

Flannery nodded in response to Alice's agreement, "I guess you are right."

Suddenly, the alarm was going off. Alice turned around as she opened the map to find out where the Fallen was appearing. Alice looked at Flannery, "It's attacking the harbor."

"You are going to need my help," a voice said. Alice looked up around, trying to find where this voice was coming from. She turned around, noticing Adam appearing. Alice smiled as she walked toward him. Before Flannery could say anything, Alice hit her with the fan again.

"Don't say it," said Alice, turning to Adam, "Alert the other Samurai Rangers."

Adam nodded as he took out his iSamuraizer. The two rangers quickly started running away.

* * *

><p>Ten seconds later…<p>

"The Fallen at Lilycove Harbor?" asked Turner, "We're on it."

Henry nodded as he stood up from the ground, "You guys go to the harbor. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" asked Turner. Henry nodded. Turner turned to the others. He then started to head out of the woods. Henry turned around, noticing Romnite's saber. It started to disintegrate as he watched it turn to ash. Henry sighed as he started running, following them from behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Giant Fallen Soldiers started rampaging all over Lilycove Harbor. Their swords have cut marinas, piers, and boats. As they started screaming, they were then hit by attacks. Turning around, they noticed the Torkoal Origami and the Crawdaunt Origami.

"I think it's time to do this," said Adam, "What do you say?"

Alice nodded as she took out her Super Samuraizer, "Super Samurai Mode!"

Transforming into her armor, she placed the Union Disk in the Super Samuraizer and spun the disk.

"True Samurai Gattai!" yelled Alice.

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

The blades began to strike the Fallen Soldiers. As the Fallen Soldiers started to fight the Samurai Battlezord, the Samurai Battlezord cut two of them. Two fell in the water, exploding. Down below, people were screaming as they were then getting attacked by Fallen Soldiers. As they took out their rifles, they started pulling the trigger. As they started running, machine gun bullets rang out. Many people were killed, some were wounded. The people that were wounded were then getting stabbed by the Fallen Soldiers.

"What a massacre," said Adam, looking at it in shock, "And they are advancing!"

"We need to worry about these guys," said Alice, "I just don't know how we can get down there."

Adam sighed, "Alice, it's quite simple. You stay here, I'll go… or not."

Alice turned around. She gasped as she saw Turner and Leona cutting the Fallen Soldiers with their weapons. Jordan and Melody were cutting other Fallen Soldiers as well. As they started releasing flames, Jordan cut three of them in the stomach. He turned to the Samurai Battlezord, "Adam, Alice, we got these guys!"

"Okay," said Adam.

"Let's get this done," said Alice, thrusting her hand forward. The Samurai Battlezord cut four at once. The Samurai Battlezord then cut three more. Down below, Leona and Turner cut three of them at once. Taking out their disks and placing them on their sabers, a wave of psychic and water energy came out, destroying the Fallen Soldiers.

On the other side, there was a group of Pokémon and people running away. They stopped as they saw the Fallen Soldiers laughing with their machine guns in hand. They pointed to another Fallen Soldier, who had a machine gun attached to a stand. As it went to press the trigger, Henry punched the creature in the face and cut it. He then took the weapon, "Take cover!"

As the population started running for cover, the Fallen Soldiers aimed their weapons at Henry. Immediately, they opened fire. Henry pulled the trigger. Bullets flew out, piercing each Fallen Soldier. As the group landed on the ground, the population of humans and Pokémon were sighing with relief as they started running around. Henry turned around as the Fallen Soldiers came from behind. He took out his Samurai Saber and started cutting the Fallen Soldiers.

* * *

><p>The Fallen Soldiers were coming out of the rocks. Leona hopped down and swung her blade. As the blade made a cut, the Fallen Soldier screamed as it was pierced. Landing on the ground, she was able to cut more of the creatures. As they all landed on the ground, exploding, she heard the sound of music. It was a tune she heard before. Leona turned around as she started walking toward the shore edge. She froze. She knew exactly who was behind this the whole time. Faylinn began to have some thoughts of what happened to her earlier in the past, trying to find out who she really was.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(cue flashback)<em>

_"You have made me one very angry woman today," she said, "I can't believe I married someone like you. You used me! Now, we are going to die together."_

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Because you are going to pay for all the times you've cheated on me," she said. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded her as she grabbed him from the debris. He stood there as she began to glow bright red._

_"What are you doing?" asked Ryuji._

_"I didn't tell you. I thought about something last night. I decided, since I knew something like this was going to happen, I turned to become one of the Fallen because no matter what you do, I will never be happy," she said._

_(Chapter 42)_

_Looking up, Sangrexa noticed that when Ramnite/Ultranite left, he found Faylinn's black guitar instrument. As he went to reach for it, he turned to Faylinn. Faylijn looked at him as Sangrexa took out a metallic scale. Placing it on the guitar, it began to sparkle and shine. He gave the guitar to Faylinn and smiled in response, "I told you that you could never go back."_

_Faylinn looked at Sangrexa. She fell to her knees as Sangrexa caught her._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

><p>As she strung her guitar like instrument, she looked at her with disgust. Leona, the ranger who found out about everything about her was now Faylinn's official adversary.<p>

"Pink Ranger," said Faylinn, "What are you doing interfering with my plan?"

"So…," said Leona, "You are behind this?"

"Well, sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures," said Faylinn, taking out her saber from her guitar.

"Well," said Leona, pointing her saber, "Unfortunately, you are going to have to be taken down. If you are going to act like one of _them, _then I have to cut you down."

She supercharged her gloves, which were glowing bright purple. Her blade began to glow bright purple, "Bring it, bitch!"

Leona gripped the saber as she started to charge at Leona. Leona stood ready, ready with her Samurai Saber. As she blocked it, she kicked Faylinn in the stomach. Faylinn released ghost attacks, hitting Leona. As Leona flew, she landed on the ground. Getting up, the two went at it. As Leona went to strike, Faylinn blocked. Faylinn grabbed the Samurai Saber and punched Leona in the face. Leona screamed as she landed on the ground. She then smashed her helmet. Leona removed the helmet as she kicked Faylinn in the stomach. Leona turned around, noticing her glasses had broken in half.

"Ha, you can't see," said Faylinn, "How do you feel?"

Leona closed her eyes. She looked at Faylinn. It was blurry, but she could see her somewhat. Her eyes began to glow pink a little bit. She smiled as she was able to see somewhat of a vision of Faylinn. It felt like her eyesight was coming back. She grabbed the saber, "Honestly, Faylinn… I feel fine!"

As she jumped up from the ground, she raised her saber. As Faylinn went to block, Leona grabbed her Solrock Disk and placed it on the saber.

"Psyshock Strike!"

Immediately, a pink line went down Faylinn. Faylinn screamed as she felt the pink aura cut from her body. Spinning around, Leona quickly rushed over to grab her glasses. Her eyes began to glow. Her glasses were easily repaired. Putting them back on her face, she saw Faylinn screaming.

"If I can let go of my human past… then so be it!" she screamed, "Thank you Leona, you really did it!"

Leona looked at her as she saw the guitar in her hand. Leona's eyes began to grow, "Oh shit."

As Faylinn threw the guitar into the water, the guitar began to glow bright purple. The guitar landed in the water, making a splashing sound. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. Leona quickly grabbed her helmet. She tripped, landing on the ground. She looked up as she saw the ocean twist and turn. The waves of the ocean were getting bigger and higher. Immediately, she started to run toward higher ground. As she turned around, a massive shadow hurricane erupted from the water. As the winds were picking up, Leona sat down on the ground as she hugged the rock. Closing her eyes, she tightened her grip. As the hurricane enlarged, Henry looked at it as he was getting soaked by the ocean water. As he continued fighting with the hurricane at large, the Samurai Battlezord stopped fighting with them as they saw the hurricane appearing.

"That's one massive storm," said Adam.

"This is no ordinary hurricane," said Alice.

At the Sasuke-Sakura House, Greta and Flannery walked outside as they saw the skies darken. As the lightning struck the house, flames were coming out of the house. Earl turned toward the shadow servants. They released water Pokémon such as Pelliper, Gyarados, Whiscash, Seadra, Palpitoad, and Empoleon. The water Pokémon released tons of water attacks to get rid of the flames. Greta sighed as she turned toward Earl, who was looking at the dark skies. He took out the book. As he opened the book, his eyes began to enlarge. Looking up, he saw Greta.

"Greta, whatever has gone down in Lilycove City has enlarged to something huge," said Earl.

Greta looked at Earl as they felt the wind intensify and the thunder roaring even louder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Sangre River waves were going back and forth as Kilocto started tripping and falling. He rolled around as he began to smile and laugh at the same time, "Yes! Faylinn unleashed the power… with this Sangrexa can return!"

ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

The voice was so loud that a massive tsunami launched from the Sangre River. On top was Sangrexa. He laughed as he jumped into the red sky, breaking the dimension. He flew through the Sangre River into the depths of the ocean. As the hurricane exploded into a mini tidal wave, Faylinn watched as she saw a red aura surrounding the waves. Leona carefully got up from the rocks. Turning around, she saw Turner, Jordan, and Melody running down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" asked Turner.

"Yeah," said Leona.

The rangers looked up as the hurricane storm ceased. The rangers stood in their fighting position. Faylinn grinned as she walked down the rocks. She stood next to him. He was the one who caused the pain and suffering. He was the one that caused the Samurai to be brought together. He was the one with a vengeance to finish his job. The four Samurai Rangers stood together as he took out his saber, which was titanium with Aggron like armor on the handle.

"Thank you Faylinn, giving up your past has helped me."

Faylinn nodded. The rangers knew it was going to happen. The Samurai Rangers took out their Samurai Sabers as they faced the ultimate opponent… General Sangrexa.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 49 continues into Chapter 50…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**Sangrexa: This battle is just the beginning…**

**Henry: Alice, I think it's time we work together. What do you say?**

**Alice: About time we did.**

**Turner: This could be the final battle.**

**Jordan: Let's give it our all!  
><strong>

**Melody: Agreed!  
><strong>

**Leona: I will not let this planet fall!**

**Adam: This region is counting on us!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 50: The Battle of the Ages**

**Henry: Samurai Rangers, move out!**

**Rangers: Right! **

* * *

><p>AN: So, getting close… I know… I know… I know… crazy, huh? Well, at least the rangers are going to be battling their last battle. So, comments, questions, concerns… leave one!

And now, another Heaven Force Ranger Profile:

**Blaze: **Meet the next ranger in the Heaven Force Ranger series…

**Aria of the Skyick Tribe**

**Blaze: **Aria, the Pink Heaven Force Ranger is the cutest girl you would ever meet.

**Aria: **Hi, let's be friends!

**Blaze: **Just don't get too cheery.

**Rich: **Hey girl… what you doin'?

**Aria: **(sighs) Hurricane Card, Invoke!

(cue hurricane)

**Rich: **SORRY I ASKED! (flying in the air)

**Blaze: **Join Aria and the other rangers in Poké Rangers Heaven Force. Premiering August 11th, 2012 on FanFiction.


	50. The Battle of the Ages

A/N: Here's Chapter 50…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The Samurai Rangers have dealt with monsters, things and other crazy issues. But, when Alice came back to help the team, that's when everything fell out of hand. Henry begins to feel self doubt and challenges Romnite. Romnite dies and the rangers want Henry back after fighting with Alice. Alice, to their knowledge, had no knowledge of training and being a leader… only the sealing symbol. When Henry agrees, Faylinn decides to unleash a massive massacre on Lilycove City. Leona challenges Faylinn, only to realize that it was a trap to set up her guitar to be destroyed, releasing all the sadness and human half of herself. Immediately, Sangrexa is relinquished… fully energized and ready to battle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now the final battle begins… CUE THE OPENING!<strong>_

_**Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.**_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: The Battle of the Ages<strong>

_**Adapted from:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger #48: The Final Climatic Battle**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #19: The Sealing Symbol**_

* * *

><p>The Samurai Battlezord destroyed all of the Fallen Soldiers. As they turned around, Alice gulped as she turned to Adam, "He's really here… he's really here."<p>

Adam nodded with trepidation, "General Sangrexa… this could be it."

"Let's go!" said Alice.

* * *

><p>Down on the beach, Sangrexa turned to Faylinn, who was on the ground. She carefully got up as she looked at Sangrexa. Her tears were full of sorrow. She smiled as she hugged him gently.<p>

"I missed you," she said, with a smile.

"I miss you too," said Sangrexa, "I have a question. Have you played your guitar to a different tune? It seems that… you decided to let go."

"Yes, I let go of my human form," said Faylinn, "It was the only way to bring back the darkness!"

Sangrexa smiled as he looked at her. However, he could already tell. She was not interested in him anymore. He sighed as he looked at her, "I have a question. Did you ever love me?"

Faylinn looked at Sangrexa with a look of embarrassment. Her face was down, looking at the ground as she looked at how upset Sangrexa made her feel. It really punched a nerve in her system.

"I did…," said Faylinn.

"And let me guess… you don't anymore," said Sangrexa.

Faylinn nodded in response. Sangrexa sighed, "Well, that's a shame."

Sangrexa quickly hugged Faylinn and laughed as he was kissing her on the neck. Leona and the other rangers quickly moved forward. Sangrexa looked at them, "Stay back, this is between Faylinn and me!"

Leona shook her head. She could sense it. She could tell that if Sangrexa can't have her then no one can. So, it was time to take her body for him only. As Faylinn's eyes began to glow bright purple, her whole body began to glow purple. Screaming, resisting, Sangrexa punched her in the back with so much force that she was knocked out. Her body was then absorbed into him. What lay on the ground was a samurai kimono, which was white with pink flowers on it. Leona looked at Sangrexa. Now, she was beyond angry. From Leona's perspective, it seemed that Faylinn was mentally violated… and taking her body for his own use was just another sign of rape on her perspective. He smiled as he looked at Leona. Leona shook her head as she raised her Samurai Saber.

"You are one sick bastard!" said Leona, looking at Sangrexa. Sangrexa laughed as he looked at her, "And you are one significant pest. Where's Henry? Oh wait a minute, he can't seal me. So, where's the real Red Ranger?"

Turner and the others walked toward Leona with their sabers, "Alright, guys. This is it!"

"WHERE IS THE -?" asked Sangrexa. He stopped speaking as he saw Adam and Alice on the rocky cliffs below.

"I am the Red Samurai Ranger, Alice Kringe," said Alice, "Today, you will be sealed."

Sangrexa laughed, "I will not allow that. Today will be the end of the Poké Rangers Samurai… for good!"

He raised his saber. His saber began to have a gold aura surrounding it. As he struck down, a gold line emerged from his saber. Adam carried Alice down toward the other rangers as the line made a clean cut across the cliff, destroying it. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground behind a few boulders.

"Are you okay?" asked Adam.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She looked up to see the other rangers run over toward her.

"Alice, are you okay?" asked Turner.

Alice nodded, looking at Turner, "I'll be fine… but I am going to need your help."

The rangers looked at her in response. Alice sighed as she took out her Samuraizer, "I think it's time we seal Sangrexa. But, the Shiba Seal is going to take time. You guys must bide me some time."

The rangers nodded in response. Adam smiled as he took out his Aggron Disk. Alice gave Turner the Super Samuraizer and the Salamence Disk to Jordan.

"Cool, I get the Battlizer," said Jordan, smiling. Adam nodded as he turned to Alice, "We're counting on you."

Alice nodded as she started running away toward a different location. Turner and the others jumped out of the boulders, landing in front of Sangrexa. Sangrexa stretched out his hand, releasing explosions. The rangers quickly activated their powers. As the smoke cleared, the rangers stood ready.

"Gold Samurai Ranger: Metallic Mode!"

"Blue Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Dragon Samurai Ranger, ready!"

The five Samurai Rangers charged toward Sangrexa. Sangrexa smiled as they all went at him. Each slash didn't even affect him in anyway. He laughed as he looked at them, all trying to slash them. Sangrexa smiled as he then jumped up. Within seconds, all the rangers could see was a red blur surrounding them. Sangrexa took out his saber and cut everybody. He then jumped up and released blue bolts in the air. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Sangrexa smiled as he floated down to the rocky surface.

"I don't have time for you small fish… Alice is my target enemy!" said Sangrexa, walking toward Alice. Alice was standing on the cliff with her Samuraizer in hand. As she began to draw the lines for it, the other rangers jumped on Sangrexa. Sangrexa grumbled as they started fighting with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Earl saw the dark clouds pass over the Sasuke-Sakura House as the house was rid of the flames. He turned toward Greta and Flannery, "He's back. I could feel it."

Flannery sighed, "Which means, Alice has a chance to seal Sangrexa."

Greta looked at Flannery, "If things work out, we could possibly win this match. Hopefully."

* * *

><p>As the rangers were fighting with Sangrexa, Alice was struggling as she was carrying the Samuraizer, drawing the symbol. Her hand was in a cramp as she tried to draw the symbol. She groaned, "I… got to work through the pain… this is the perfect opportune moment."<p>

She got two sides of the symbols complete. Sangrexa released three blue bolts of electricity. As the rangers were hit by the attack, Jordan, Turner, and Adam stood in front of the girls. Adam spun the Aggron Disk, while Turner placed the Kingdra Disk in the Super Samuraizer. Jordan spun the Salamence Disk. As the swords began glowing, they released a blast of teal, blue, and silver energy. Sangrexa blocked the attack and released electric bolts from his body. The Samurai Rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Sangrexa charged a golden beam from his saber. He then struck downward. As a golden line came across toward the rangers, the Samurai Rangers screamed as they landed on the ground.

"You five are no match for a warrior like me!" said Sangrexa, looking at Alice, who was almost done with the symbol. Sangrexa turned around as he noticed Henry rushing toward the others.

"Henry!" said Turner.

Henry gulped as he stood there, seeing the adversary laughing, "So, Sangrexa's back. Great."

Alice just finished the seal. As Sangrexa released a golden beam of energy, Alice swung the Samuraizer to her left, the seal began to glow bright red.

"Shiba Seal, unleash!" yelled Alice. The seal went straight through the golden beam and hit Sangrexa. Sangrexa yelled as he was thrown into the ocean. As an explosion appeared, Alice fell to her knees as she sighed in relief, "I… did it."

Jordan looked at the others. He sighed in response, "The battle's over. We did it!"

Henry nodded with a smile across his face. He had a warm, happy feeling throughout his entire body. He then heard a loud roar, which caused the warm feeling to die out. As a white bolt struck the ground, Sangrexa rematerialized, laughing. His body was now partially white due to the seal. He laughed as he raised his saber in the sky.

"You guys… think it's possible to seal me?" asked Sangrexa, "Especially since Faylinn's body came in handy? I was waiting for you to waste the seal."

Leona looked at Sangrexa, "You absorbed Faylinn's body… and used it as a shield, correct?"

Sangrexa grinned from ear to ear, "Exactly. Like I said, you can't outsmart a general who was sealed centuries ago."

Sangrexa laughed as he walked closer toward them. He clenched his fist and a red ball of fire came out of his left hand, "So long, Samurai Rangers!"

Throwing the red ball of fire, the ball landed in the middle between the rangers and Alice. The ball erupted into tons of explosions. The rangers scream as they flew toward the ground, landing roughly. As they landed on the ground, Alice turned around as she saw Sangrexa released a wave of black shadows from his body. Alice was hit with intense force. Screaming, Alice flew toward the desert ground. A red aura surrounded Alice as she morphed out of her uniform. The other rangers surrounded Alice as Sangrexa laughed, looking at them.

"Leona, teleport!" said Henry.

Leona nodded, taking out her Samuraizer. Developing her symbol power, she activated it. A pink aura surrounded them as they disappeared. Sangrexa laughed as he looked at them, "Why follow them? I'll finish them later."

He walked away from them, heading toward the beach. He found the gown that Faylinn used to wear. Carrying the gown, he walked toward the crack in the rocks. He headed toward the crack with a red aura surrounding him. Immediately, he was sucked into the bedrock, heading back to the Sangre River.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Alice was tied up in bandages, lying on the bed. She sighed as she looked at Flannery and Greta. They heard what happened, and Flannery was beside herself. She was raising her hands and babbling. Greta shook her head as Flannery continued.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? Without that symbol, Sangrexa will flood the world. Great, great, just great," said Flannery, "That was our only chance. Now, we're doomed!"

"Flannery…," said Greta, looking at her. But, Flannery continued on, "Sangrexa knows about Alice, which means the plan we have finally had went up in flames. What do we do now?"

"Well, why don't you calm down?" asked Greta, looking at Flannery, "Ranting and complaining isn't going to solve anything."

"Flannery…,"

Greta and Flannery looked over. Alice was lying down, with her eyes open. Flannery looked over her head, "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"I failed…," said Alice, sighing, "However… there's always… a back up plan."

Flannery looked at her, "There's no back-up plan."

Alice rolled her eyes as she turned to Greta, "I need to see Henry, please."

Greta nodded as she got up. As she went to turn to the door, Flannery walked over toward Greta, "Hold on Greta. You really want to get Henry? He has a Samuraizer you know."

Greta shook her head as she walked away. Alice looked at Flannery, "Henry has the experience that I don't have… He can come up with a strong plan."

Flannery sighed, "Well, I should be here."

Alice turned around, "No offense, Flannery. But, the Fire Type Rangers would like to talk alone."

Flannery's jaw dropped. Alice nodded in response to that act as she rolled on the pillow, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were in the throne room, very angry and upset with the events that happened earlier that day.

"I can't believe we lost," said Adam, punching the wall with his fist, "We were so close too."

"I know," said Jordan, looking at Adam.

"If it wasn't that Faylinn's body was absorbed," said Leona

"This war would already be over," said Turner, looking at the team. Jordan sat up and placed his head against the wall, "So, how do we stop Sangrexa now? If there's a way…"

Melody sighed as she looked at the throne room. She turned to the others, "However, what about Alice? She really worked hard to complete the Shiba Symbol. I feel bad for her… knowing that she worked hard to do this."

Back in her chamber, Alice was lying on the ground, silently. As Henry walked over and bowed down, Flannery looked at her and then at him, "A shadow like you is not allowed to cope with the leader when it comes to business unless I'm here."

Alice turned to Henry, "Go, Flannery."

Flannery grumbled as she walked away. As she headed toward the exit, she slid the door behind her. She smiled as she put her ear next to the door. Smiling, she then felt her ear move to the right as the door slid open. Flannery looked up to see Henry. Flannery sighed as she walked away. Sliding the door closed, he turned to Alice.

"I want to apologize," said Alice. Henry looked at her, surprised, "Apologize!?"

Alice nodded in response, "Yes. Because of what happened, I feel like I broke your bond because you lied about who I was and who I am. You feel lonely and guilty, do you?"

Henry nodded, "Yes. Yes I do feel that way. However, recently, I feel like they forgive me."

Alice sighed, "Well, I did learn that you have assembled the Samurai Rangers…. And they seem to be more than just rangers… they are your friends, aren't they?"

Henry nodded, "Alice, I learned that sometimes you can't save the world by yourself. I used to be that way, and then things went out of hand. It took a while, but I finally learned how to work as a team."

Alice looked at Henry, "Henry, I have a question."

Henry looked at her. Alice smiled, "Would you care if you had another person on a team? I don't think there was anything in the code of Samurai to have two red rangers."

Henry smiled as he stretched his hand, "Why not?"

As they both shook hands, Alice grinned. She then started to slowly go back into being a serious person, "And I have a plan."

Henry smiled, "Let's hear it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Kilocto smiled as he looked outside the window. Lightning was striking as the waves were going back and forth. He jumped and smiled, looking at Sangrexa.

"The river is going to overflow!" said Kilocto, smiling, "Yes!"

Sangrexa smiled as he took out the wedding gown, "Yup. This is the last key. Faylinn's gown of depression will make this work."

Kilocto smiled as he laughed at Sangrexa. Sangrexa smiled as he threw the gown into the river. As the river started to absorb the sadness, the river slowly started to rise. However, after a minute watching, it continued to increase inch by inch. Kilocto smiled as he saw some of the bedrock being flooded by the Sangre River water. Sangrexa's eyes began glowing brightly as he looked at Kilocto, "Kilocto… let the final battle begin."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

The Samurai Rangers were sitting down together as they saw Alice walking toward the throne room. Looking at them, she sighed in response.

"So," said Alice, "I have decided… to step down as leader."

"Then," said Flannery, looking at her, "Who'll take over as the leader?"

Alice smiled as she looked across the room. The Samurai Rangers turned around, with surprised looks. Henry grinned, walking down the aisle, toward the throne room.

"Henry Morton is going to be leading the team now," said Henry.

Flannery's jaw dropped. The looks of the Samurai Rangers were looks of happiness.

"WHY?" asked Flannery, demanding to find out what's going on. Alice sighed as she looked at Flannery, "Because Henry has the experience, I, on the other hand, do not. I only came to pick up the pieces. You guys did most of the work. I should be happy about that. However, I plan to help you guys out as an auxiliary ranger."

"Auxiliary?" asked Adam, "Meaning… a seventh samurai?"

"Yep," said Henry, looking at the rangers, "There's no point of kicking her out now. If she has full power of a Samurai, then she could be of use to help us."

"All in favor of Henry being the leader," said Alice.

Immediately, there were loud noises of happiness as the Samurai Rangers bowed their heads. Flannery reluctantly bowed her head with Greta and Earl bowing their heads as well. Henry smiled as he turned to Alice. Alice went to bow down, when suddenly Henry stopped her.

"Please don't," said Henry, "I could see the others… but you don't have to."

Alice looked at her, "But, Henry."

Henry looked at her, "Trust me."

* * *

><p>Later that day, in Lilycove City, there were people running around the streets going about their everyday business. As one person was on their cell phone, a group of trainers were battling. The sun was shining on the beautiful city, with the clouds becoming grey and puffy. One of the clouds began to glow bright red. A child looked up seeing the cloud. He turned to his mother, "Mommy, what's that?"<p>

"I don't know," she said.

Suddenly, she saw a red raindrop hit the ground. The ground began to go up in flames. Immediately, it was a downpour. The city was going on fire as the rain intensified. Immediately, the oceans of the Sangre River began to erupt from the ocean. A wild tsunami rose up and flooded Lilycove City. Buildings began burning. Immediately, people started running away toward Fortree City as the flood began to intensify. Outside, at the Sasuke-Sakura House, a green barrier was activated around the Sasuke-Sakura House. The forest around them was on fire. Henry and Alice looked at the red, fiery raindrops as the alarm began to short circuit. The lights in the house began to flash red as the power went out. Greta stood up as she pressed a green button. A telescope appeared from the ground. Looking at her telescope, she gasped as she saw the red river going down Lilycove City.

"Oh my!" said Greta, looking at the rangers. Henry and Alice turned to each other and then at Greta, "The Sangre River… it overflowed!"

"Sangrexa's final attempt to destroy this planet," said Earl, "It's finally here."

Flannery looked at Henry in response, "Well, now that we have this mess… the Shiba Symbol is useless… so, what's your plan?"

Henry looked at the rangers, Flannery and the others, "Force."

Jordan started laughing as he looked at Henry, "Just what I would expect from you."

Leona giggled in response as she looked at him, "Henry, that's probably the best plan."

Turner nodded, "Everyone has a weakness… Sangrexa definitely can be destroyed."

Melody smiled as she looked at the other rangers in response, "I think this plan will definitely be effective. We can't give up now!"

Adam nodded, "Henry, let's go all in on this! How do we do it?"

Henry smiled as he reached into his pocket. A red Samurai Disk appeared with two black fire symbols, "Alice and I have combined out symbol power to make a disk that will be able to severely weaken Sangrexa's defenses. It's so powerful that it could destroy him… so we do have a chance."

He stood up from the pillow and looked at the Samurai Rangers, "This could be a very close fight. It's either we do this or we die. I told you all last year that when I handed you your morphers… except for Adam, who made his own… you took an oath, a vow that you would put all things aside until the Fallen was sealed. Well, now that's changed. We now need to destroy the Fallen. So, who's with me?"

The rangers nodded simultaneously. Turner looked at Henry in response, "I think we all agree."

Suddenly, the lights kicked back on. The map materialized from the ground as they saw half the Hoenn Region in red: from Lilycove City all the way across to Slateport City: flooded.

"A third of the region?! Flooded?" asked Flannery.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The boat that Sangrexa and Kilocto were on was floating through the streets of Slateport City, laughing as he saw tons of houses burned to a crisp, courtesy of the acidic and mystical chemicals that came from the river.

"THIS PLANET IS MINE!" yelled Sangrexa.

"HEE HEE," said Kilocto. Sangrexa raised his saber, "Fallen Soldiers, kill every living thing on this planet… use whatever force necessary."

Immediately, Slateport City was now a fireworks display with the sound of gunshots, explosions and screaming. He laughed as he saw more of the water rising toward the next city: Mauville City.

"Yes," he said, smiling, "The more they kill… the more this region will fall under my control!"

* * *

><p>Henry turned to the others as they saw the 5,000 troops that were headed toward Meteor Falls and Rustboro City, courtesy of the red dots that were moving slowly west on the online map.<p>

"We need to stop them here before the river expands," said Henry. He turned toward Alice, "Alice, can you still fight?"

Alice smiled. She removed the bandages. She moved her arms back and forth, feeling no pain. The rangers stood up in response. Henry and Alice turned to notice the black shadow servants grabbing their red kimono like uniforms, both with the Heat Badge, and the Balance Badge on them. They also had a pin shaped like a dragon, resembling the Dragon-Type and an ice pin resembling the Ice-Type. The other rangers turned around as they saw their new kimonos that were brought to them.

"Let's go," said Henry.

Greta smiled and turned to Flannery. Flannery said nothing. She could only agree with Greta, "Battle Stations: the Samurai are going into battle!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later…<p>

The 5,000 Fallen Soldiers were walking through the mountains of Meteor Falls, heading toward Rustboro City. They stopped as they saw the Samurai Battle Cruiser drop them down toward Meteor Falls. They were all dressed in kimono uniforms. Turner wore a blue kimono with the Rain Badge and the Stone Badge on it. Leona wore a pink kimono with the Mind Badge on it. Jordan wore a green kimono with the Feather Badge and Knuckle Badge. Melody wore a yellow kimono with the Dynamo Badge on it. Finally, Adam wore a gold kimono wearing a fang-like pin resembling the Dark-Type and a ghost-pin resembling the ghost-type.

Henry turned to the other rangers, "Guys, this is it."

"Damn," said Jordan, looking at the river and the troops, "This is going to be one amazing battle."

"We have a region to save," said Turner, looking at the others, "Can we get this over with?"

Adam, Alice, and the other rangers nodded. Henry nodded as he took out his morpher.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraize, Elite Power!"

"Red Samurai Ranger 1, ready!"

"Red Samurai Ranger 2, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"

The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever!"

The Samurai Rangers jumped from the cliffs, landing on the ground. As they struck their poses, explosions appeared. As the Fallen Soldiers started charging, the Samurai Rangers made their move. They withdrew their sabers and charged toward the rangers.

_**It is now all or nothing. The Samurai Rangers have no choice but to break through and destroy the Fallen. Can Sangrexa be destroyed? Will the Fallen finally be extinguished just like the other ranger teams destroyed their opponents to save the world? Will Hoenn finally be safe? Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 50 will continue into the Poké Rangers Hoenn Season 8 Finale! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter: <strong>

**Henry: Sangrexa, you're finished!  
><strong>

**Alice: There's seven of us, one of you!  
><strong>

**Turner: Say your prayers…**

**Leona: You might as well just give up now.**

**Jordan: If you don't, you will be sorry.**

**Melody: We've waited for the time to finally finish you.**

**Adam: And today is the day!  
><strong>

**Sangrexa: Bring it on, Poké Rangers Samurai!**

**Poké Rangers Samurai Final Chapter: Samurai Forever**

**Samurai Rangers: Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!**

* * *

><p>Blaze: And now, the final ranger profile for Heaven Force<p>

**Greg of the Skyick Tribe**

Blaze: Greg is the leader of the team. He represents courage…

Greg: Flame Wheel card, Invoke!

(flames were released)

Mathius: Are we done yet?

Greg: Nope, a Poké Ranger's job is never done! That's why we are the Heaven Force Poké Rangers!

Rich: See, Mathius, why can't you be more serious?

Mathius: It's all about YOLO.

Cloud: (smacks him) YOLO is for wussies.

Mathius: (falls on the floor) Ow…

Greg: Thanks, Cloud.

**Join Greg and the rangers on Poké Rangers Heaven Force. Season Premiere: Coming Soon between 8/14/12 and 8/18/12 on FanFiction.**

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, we get to the last chapter. I am sorry for not updating… the 2012-2013 year is kicking off faster than I expected. So, yeah… Chapter 51 will be out later this week. I can't leave you guys hanging! So, yeah, see ya later!


	51. Samurai Forever

A/N: Here's the last chapter… Season Finale! First off, I want to thank all who read this. I finally reached 100 reviews or more on this fanfic… finally… I thought this series was going to go downhill after Bandstand. However, Samurai saved the show! Enjoy the last chapter of Samurai for next chapter… is Heaven Force.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Poké Rangers Samurai…<em>

_The rangers meet Alice, the original Red Ranger and the ranger that mastered the Shiba Symbol. Henry, unknown about his true meaning, runs into Romnite. Dueling him, the other rangers convince him that he needs to come back to the team. Henry accepts at the perfect time. Sangrexa decides to create an attack. He absorbs Faylinn's body. When Alice uses the Shiba Symbol, Sangrexa was unaffeceted. As a result, Alice and Henry decide that they must destroy Sangrexa. So, as a result, they create a new disk to do so. Now, it's the final battle… half the Hoenn Region is flooded and Sangrexa is ready to go on a rampage._

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers charged with their sabers as the Fallen Soldiers rushed toward them. Henry made the first cut as another 4,999 more needed to get slaughtered. As he turned around to slice another three of them, he threw one of them toward a pile and jumped up, He slashed them all at once as more started to come across the mountaintops. Alice, Jordan, and Leona slashed three of them on either side. They jumped over three more and cut them. They slashed more of them as they were coming down. Turner, Adam, and Melody started doing flips. They cut each one of them as a bloodbath was spewing. As more soldiers were being defeated, the river began to decrease in volume and inches.<p>

* * *

><p>In Slateport City, Kilocto looked overboard as he saw the flood coming down by the inch. He took out a golden telescope, looking to see the Samurai Rangers to fight. This telescope was able to see things far beyond what a normal telescope. Laughing, he turned to Sangrexa.<p>

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Kilocto with a smile on his face. Sangrexa looked at him, "They fight and they don't care about their lives."

"That's a shame," said Sangrexa, "Humans, Pokémon: they are all selfish and I plan to wipe them out. I will not sit here and watch as this river goes down to the ground. The Samurai Rangers we'll pay! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Kilocto held on as the ship engines began to ignite.

Immediately, the ship began to go through Slateport City. It was cutting down trees as it cut through Verdanturf Town and Rustboro City, destroying trees and setting them on fire. The Samurai Rangers turned around as they saw the ship crash land on the mountains. Sangrexa jumped down from the ship and landed in front of Henry. He turned around, looking at the dead soldiers.

"About 1,000 dead thanks to you," said Sangrexa, "And now I'm going to stop you… permanently."

"We killed 1,000… how about 2,000,000 people… maybe more?" asked Henry, "You killed them. We have every right to defend what's rightfully ours and I will not let some demonic creature from the netherworld rise and take what's rightfully ours."

Sangrexa laughed as he took out his saber. He then raised it behind his back. He lifted his other hand and pointed at him, "This world isn't big enough for the two of us."

"Bring it on," said Henry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centuries ago in Hoenn, the Fallen have come over to the region, trying to take control of the region and the world as a whole. Luckily, trained samurai appeared using the power of element symbols passed down from generation to generation. Today, the Fallen return to finish its task. Luckily, six rangers have been chosen to use the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and light to take them down. They are known as the Poké Rangers Samurai.<strong>_

_(Poké Rangers Online logo appears with the two swords clashing behind them)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The rangers take out the Samurai Sabers: first Red, then Blue, then Pink, then Green, then Yellow and then Gold with his Shadow Saber)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash**_

_(The six Samurai Rangers raise their blades and then struck as the season logo appears)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai… Forever!**_

_**The past has now come back**_

_(Fire symbols surround the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Henry. "Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**Evil has now attacked!**_

_(Henry stands in the middle. Next, the Blue Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Turner. "Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger" created by NashWalker)_

_**Symbol Powers awaken and now are fighting back**_

_(Turner stands to the left of Henry. Next, the Pink Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Leona. "Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger" created by SSJ2PikaFlash)_

_**Living by the sword**_

_(Leona stands to the far right of Henry. Next, the Green Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Jordan. "Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger" created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Dying by the sword**_

_(Jordan stands in between Henry and Leona. The Yellow Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Melody. "Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger" created by MakiZanaX13)_

_**The rules of the samurai now come into play**_

_Melody stands next to Turner. Finally, the Gold Ranger looks up at the camera, revealing Adam. "Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger" created by ReD rIvInG rAvEn)_

_(Adam stands next to Leona. The six rangers stand on the Sangre River as Sangrexa, Kilocto, Faylinn, Ramnite and Romnite stand together)_

_**Let's Samuraize and fight together! (Samuraize)**_

_(The rangers start making streaks of light with their Samuraizers, transforming into Poké Rangers. Henry takes out the Super Samuraizer and transforms into Super Samurai Mode)_

_**The Fateful War is here… it's time to fight!**_

_(Adam appears in Metallic Mode; Henry appears with the Salamence Battlizer)_

_**Pink flowers start fluttering… with the power of Samurai**_

_(Five-way split screen of the rangers using the Super Samurai Mode)_

_**Fight with the code and save to protect!**_

_(Henry spins the saber disk. The thirteen Origami Zords appear)_

_**Clash, Clash, Clash, Slash, Slash! Victory will be ours!**_

_(The Samurai Zords combined together to form the Samurai Ultrazord)_

_**Time to follow the path of the warrior**_

_(As the rangers walk toward the Sasuke-Sakura House, holographic images of the Samurai Rangers appear as they start swinging)_

_**Rangers Together…**_

_(The six rangers look at the camera one by one)_

_**Samurai Forever!**_

_(The samurai stand on top of the Shiba House with their Samurai Sabers doing a team pose. Based on "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" © 2009-2010 by Toei and "Power Rangers Samurai © 2011-2012" by Saban. Do not own both series)_

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Forever! Advance!**_

_(© 2011-2012 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter: Samurai Forever<strong>

_**Based on:**_

_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Final Act: Samurai Sentai Eternally**_

_**Power Rangers Super Samurai #20: Samurai Forever**_

* * *

><p>Sangrexa stood there happily as his Fallen Soldiers appeared in front of him. Henry decided that he had no choice. He took out the Fire Symbol Power Disk that Alice and Henry made together. Placing it on the Super Samuraizer, he transformed into Super Samurai Mode. Alice, Leona, and Melody stood in front while Turner and Jordan stood in the back with Adam behind them.<p>

"Alright," whispered Henry, looking at the other rangers, "My job is to pierce Sangrexa's wound."

"Say what?" asked Turner.

"Alice and I already discussed it," said Henry.

Alice nodded in agreement with Henry, "It's easy! Just remember, that this is a one shot deal."

Henry nodded in response. He then looked at the battlefield. The Fallen Soldiers started charging forward. Henry raised his saber, signaling the attack. The Samurai Rangers charged through slicing the Fallen Soldiers, making a clear path for Henry. Henry cut a few of the creatures as he continued walking toward Sangrexa. As Adam cut from behind, he noticed a couple of Fang Warriors releasing firebombs. Transforming into Metallic Mode, he cut the fire bombs in half. He then released metallic beams from his saber, destroying the Fang Warriors. Turner and Jordan took out their Hydro Bow and Feather Fan, shooting the Fallen Soldiers on either side. Alice, Melody, and Leona jumped up as they took out their Samurai Disks.

"Samurai Sabers, Princess Dance Slash!"

A blast of fire, psychic and lightning came out, making a vortex. The Fallen Soldiers fell within the vortex, destroying the Fallen Soldiers. Sangrexa's anger intensified as the Samurai Rangers landed on the ground. Alice turned toward Henry, who was charging toward Sangrexa. Sangrexa released a red beam from his saber. The girls ducked as Jordan and Turner became shields for Henry. As they took the hit, they landed on the ground as Henry charged through with his saber. He spun the disk as flames came out of his saber toward the tip of the blade. He then lunged forward as Sangrexa was impaled with the blade. He laughed, seeing sparks fly. He grabbed the saber and pushed it toward Henry. Henry yelled as he landed on the ground. Sangrexa watched as his white chest cavity had a deep red line full of blood. It was dripping slowly as he looked at him.

"So much for an imposter," said Sangrexa.

Henry gasped. He then turned to see the disk crumble on the ground. The rangers turned around as Sangrexa charged all of his power. A black aura surrounded him as he released a humongous black beam toward the rangers. The rangers flew backwards. As the beam disappeared, the rangers landed on the ground. Sangrexa then released three red bolts from his body. Explosions surrounded the Samurai Rangers. Henry and the others smacked their heads to the ground. Auras of energy surrounded them as their suits disappeared. Watching them lay on the ground, Sangrexa turned to them, "There's no point in killing you… I'll let the Sangre River consume you. Have a nice life."

He walked away, as Henry carefully got up. Helping Alice, the other rangers also got up slowly. Alice turned to Henry in response. Henry looked at Alice, seeing the hopeless come out of him. Alice shook his head.

"We can make another one," said Alice, "It's okay."

Henry looked at her, "Really? You are going to make another disk?"

Alice nodded in response, "Yes. I know it took a lot out of me, but we can do it."

"No, you can't!"

Alice turned around as she saw Flannery and Greta rush over toward the team. Flannery looked at her, "Are you insane?"

Alice looked at her, "Yes. I am. I am insane so much, that I would give up my life to save this planet."

Flannery looked at her in response. Henry nodded, turning to Flannery and Alice, "That's right. Poké Rangers never give up. We keep making plans till we know which one works. We don't give up."

The rangers turned around as they saw the Fallen Soldiers come up toward them. As one went to attack Flannery, Greta jumped up and kicked the Fallen Soldier in the face. She took out a staff, which was concealed in her karate suit. She cut each one of them in the stomach by stabbing them. They exploded into flames. Flannery looked at Greta in response. She then noticed more coming toward her. The Samurai Rangers took out their Samurai Sabers and their disks. Energy from their swords materialized as they raised their sabers.

"Samurai Sabers, Heptagon Slash!"

The seven slashes appeared, forming a Heptagon. The Fallen Soldiers exploded instantly. As they exploded, Flannery watched as the rangers stood together with Henry placing his saber behind him. Flannery nodded in response.

"Okay," said Alice, "I actually have an idea. I'm going to need not just you, but the others. We need to combine all of our symbol power into one disk."

Henry nodded. Alice took out a black disk from her pocket. The rangers spun their disks as they released the energy from their Samurai Sabers. Adam struck with his Shadow Blade as the disk began to glow bright black and gold with the six Origami imprinted on the disk. It was black and gold. Next, Alice used her symbol power and the disk went from being black to red. As Alice went to grab the disk, she landed on the ground. The others went to pick her up. As she carefully got up, she gave the disk to Henry. She even took out a white disk that had the number "2" on it.

"What's this disk?" asked Henry.

"Well, the first disk is our Samurai Shiba Seal Disk… using our symbol power, we can heavily damage Sangrexa. The other disk is the Double Disk," said Alice, "You can duplicate any weapon."

Henry nodded in response, "Well, let's go."

Alice smiled as she looked at him, "Have fun. I'm going to rest."

Leona turned to Alice, "You can't go with us?"

"No," said Alice, "I have little to no symbol power left. I got to recharge."

The rangers stood silently. Alice sighed as she looked at the rangers. Henry nodded as he stretched out his hand, "I want to thank you."

Alice smiled as she shook hands with him, "Now, go. Destroy Sangrexa before this region and the world gets destroyed."

Greta nodded as she looked at the team. She hung up the cell phone and turned to the other rangers, "Rangers, Sangrexa is in Rustboro City. We don't have too much time."

Henry nodded as he turned to the rangers, "Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they started running toward Rustboro City.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

People were screaming as Sangrexa was walking down the streets of Rustboro City with the Fallen Soldiers in front of him. The chase began and people were getting wounded or killed as they were running throughout the whole city. Sangrexa smiled as he slowly continued moving. He stopped and turned around. He heard footsteps. Noticing the rangers, he raised his hand causing the Fallen Soldiers to stop attacking.

"May I help you?" asked Sangrexa, "I told you to wait until the Sangre River consumes you."

"We're impatient," said Adam, giving him a smirk.

Henry smiled at Adam and then turned to Sangrexa, "General Sangrexa of the Fallen, your attempts to have conquered this planet have failed miserably. Like the other Poké Rangers in the past, we will defeat you. Your reign ends here!"

"Bring it on," said Sangrexa, looking at Henry.

"Red Samurai Ranger, Henry Morton, ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, Turner Wolfe, ready!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, Leona Evans, ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, Jordan Singer, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, Melody Kirkland, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, Adam Lecter, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai! Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

Sangrexa rolled his eyes as the Fallen Soldiers surrounded him. He turned toward the other rangers in response, "If you think you can defeat me… I want to see you try. Kill them!"

Henry raised his blade to the sky, signaling a charge. The rangers screamed as they rushed toward the Fallen. Henry cut three of them in the stomach and then jumped two of them. He cut two of them straight downward. Turner cut two of them in the stomach. Leona blocked one and then cut the creature. She turned around and cut the other one in the stomach. Jordan landed on the ground and cut four of them that surrounded him. Melody flipped forward and cut two of them in the stomach. She stabbed one of the in the stomach and then pushed the saber upward. Releasing the saber, the Fallen Soldier fell. Next, Adam turned around and spun, cutting all the Fallen Soldiers. The six rangers turned together as they took out their morphers.

"Like you can stop me," he said.

"Let's Samuraize!" yelled the rangers.

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!" yelled Adam.

Transforming into their ranger suits, the rangers began to make pieces of symbol power.

"Symbol Power, Bind!"

The rangers released symbols. As Sangrexa was caught with the symbols, 結 (bind) appeared on Sangrexa's stomach. Sangrexa screamed as he then noticed Henry charging through, with not one, but TWO Fire Machetes. As he swung across, Sangrexa yelled as he was slashed twice across the chest and across the stomach. Henry then lunged forward and cut him across the body. As sparks flew out, he then noticed Turner with his Samurai Saber. As he stabbed him into the place where Henry previously wounded him, he spun the Samurai Shiba Disk. A stream of energy came out, hitting Sangrexa's wound. Pulling out, Sangrexa screamed as sparks flew out of his body. The rangers looked at Turner as Sangrexa started backing out.

"DAMN YOU SAMURAI!"

He released a black wave of energy, which caused the rangers to morph out of their uniforms. They landed on the ground as buildings began to explode. Sangrexa yelled as he landed on the ground. An explosion occurred. The Samurai Rangers stood there in amazement as they looked at each other with smiles.

"We did it!" said Adam.

"That was simple," said Jordan.

"Too easy," said Turner, looking at Jordan.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake. As the rangers landed on the ground, they noticed a black vortex materializing from Sangrexa's body. The rangers looked up as Sangrexa enlarged.

"I forgot he had a second life," said Jordan.

Henry turned to the other rangers, "Let's do it."

Adam nodded, "Let's morph."

Henry shook his head, "Forget it. We don't have the time."

He took out the Super Samuraizer and took out the Ultrazord Disk, "Summon, all Origami!"

The rangers materialized from the ground toward their six main Origami as well as the other Origami that were coming behind them.

"Alright, guys. Now or never," said Henry.

"Mega Samurai Gattai!"

The back of the Walrein Zord opened up in half, providing an opening and two holding places on either side. The Kingdra and Tropius Zord were still folded into legs. They connected to the Aggron Zord. The Duslcops Zord formed the armor surrounding the Aggron. As its arms shrunk, the Solrock and Manectric folded into arms and placed on either side. The Torkoal Zord connected to the back of the Aggron Zord, forming a shell. The Crawdaunt Zord laid down on the Heracross, Persian, and Relicanth as they formed the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The four zords connected to the back of the Torkoal. The legs of the Persian connected to either side of the Solrock and Manectric arms. After that, the Salamence broke into pieces as it formed the face armor with the Walrein Zord. The wings connected to the two platforms that surrounded the Ultrazord as well as the body and tail connecting to the bottom of it. A loud roar appeared as the rangers stood in the cockpit. The cockpit was black with spotlights shining on them in their own ranger color. However, they were not wearing their uniforms.

"Samurai Ultrazord, we are united!"

As the Samurai Ultrazord moved slowly toward Sangrexa, Sangrexa released a golden bolt of energy. The Samurai Ultrazord was hit on the right side, causing the rangers to land on the ground. Henry and the others got back up, placing the hands on their sabers.

"Become as big as you want," said Sangrexa, "You can't defeat me!"

He began to charge a red bolt of energy from his feet and arms. He then created a wave motion, which caused him to make a red bolt of energy. Immediately, he released the red wave of energy. The Samurai Ultrazord started flying from the bolt of energy. The Samurai Ultrazord crushed one of the tall buildings. The Samurai Ultrazord fell to the ground as the building debris covered it.

Inside the cockpit, the back had some flames coming out of it as Turner carefully got up from the ground.

"Great," said Turner, "Well, I knew it was going to be tough… but not this way."

"His second life is so dangerous," said Melody, looking at the others, "Guys, are armor is depleted down to 20 percent. Another attack like this and we could be destroyed."

"Confirmed," said Leona, looking at Henry, "We might not be able to withstand another attack."

"Do we have a choice?" asked Adam, reaching for his saber, "Let's kill this b-."

"WAIT!" yelled Henry, looking at Adam. Adam released his grip and Henry stood there silently, "Don't use Symbol Power. Save it all… until we get very close. Then with one strike, we kill Sangrexa with it."

Jordan looked at him, "So, if we miss it's all over?"

Henry turned toward Jordan, "That's why we get closer, so we don't miss. If we have to go in with only one Origami, then that's what we need to do. It's a suicide mission, but we really don't have a choice."

Adam nodded, "Agreed."

"Let's do it," said Turner.

"I'm ready to give up my life," said Leona.

"Okay," said Jordan.

"The quicker we get this done, the earlier we can celebrate!" said Melody.

The rangers placed their hands on their sabers. The Samurai Ultrazord began to rise from the ground. The Samurai Ultrazord started moving toward Sangrexa. Sangrexa, expecting this was going to happen was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't think you can kill me!" he yelled, releasing a blue bolt. As the Samurai Ultrazord continued walking, the Samurai Ultrazord was then struck to the point of where the Walrein, Salamence, Crawdaunt, Aggron and the Dusclops were removed from the Megazord configuration, revealing the Battlewing Megazord. Flames came out of the Megazord cockpit as the rangers continued on moving toward Sangrexa. As he kept swinging red beams of energy with his saber, the Battlewing Megazord was dangerously hit. He then released a blue energy bolt, which released the Heracross, Relicanth, and Persian Zords. The Samurai Megazord continued walking toward Sangrexa.

"Why can't you guys just give up?" he yelled.

"We're Poké Rangers," said Henry, "We never give up!"

Continuing their march, Sangrexa released a red beam from his saber. The Samurai Shield exploded as the rangers continued fighting. Henry sighed as he looked at the rangers and the cockpit. The cockpit was now all in flames. There were burns and bruises on everybody as Henry turned to the others.

"Let me just tell you guys now," said Henry, "I had fun fighting with you guys."

Jordan looked at Henry. He smiled as he looked at him, "Now's really not a good time for emotional drama."

Turner looked at him, "He has a point though. I had fun serving with you."

"Same," said Melody, smiling.

"I am so happy that the six of us can finally work together to defeat this guy. I sense we can overcome anything if we are together," said Leona.

Adam nodded, "I should thank you for allowing me to fight with you."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Enough tears. Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they struck their hands toward their sabers. As they reached Sangrexa, Sangrexa stabbed the Samurai Megazord in the stomach. Immediately, the Samurai Rangers took out their sabers and spun the disks. Sangrexa looked at them as they saw the Great Samurai Saber charge golden energy.

"Great Samurai Saber, Samurai Shiba Cut!"

As they struck down, the Great Samurai Saber cut vertically down Sangrexa's body. Sangrexa yelled as red bolts were coming out of his body. Explosions appeared all over the place as he stumbled backwards. He then stretched out his red hands catching the Samurai Megazord.

"SAMURAI RANGERS… THIS ISN'T THE END!"

The rangers looked at him as Sangrexa started walking closer to the Samurai Megazord.

"Just because you defeated me, doesn't mean that there will be more. The Sangre River is still open," he yelled. Immediately, he landed on the Samurai Megazord. A mushroom cloud explosion appeared. Immediately, the Sangre River began to sink. The raging river began to head toward Lilycove City within seconds. Kilocto yelled as he headed back into the boat.

"I'm not going to die," he said, "I'll stay in my little corner!"

As the river began to sink into the depths of Lilycove City, the region was nothing but a region full of rock, courtesy of the Sangre River burning everything. Immediately, a green aura came from the sky as the Hoenn Region began to glow. The buildings and trees were rebuilt and revived.

Outside, Greta was running toward the city. However, she runs into the Hoenn League Gym Leaders and Elite Four.

"Have you seen Henry?" asked Flannery.

"I don't know," said Greta, "I saw them fight Sangrexa and then they… they…"

"Are still alive!?"

Greta looked up. She smiled as she saw the Samurai Rangers walking aimlessly toward the rangers. As they landed on the ground, the Hoenn League rushed toward them. Henry looked up as he saw the Gym Leaders.

"We did it!" said Henry.

"I'm so proud of you," said Greta, "Congratulations on a job well done!"

The Samurai Rangers gathered together in a group hug as they all were excited that Sangrexa was destroyed. The Gym Leaders and the Elite Four walked toward them. Steven walked toward them as he gave them six golden badges with Poké Balls on them.

"I present you with the Hoenn Champion Medals. Not because of the fact that you guys have never challenged us, except for Adam, but this shows that you guys are our defenders of the Hoenn Region, just like the other rangers," said Steven.

"Thanks," said Henry, looking at Steven, turning to Greta, "Let's celebrate!"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Ah," said Melody, packing all of her stuff. As she sealed her suitcase, she was lifting her suitcase toward the throne room. Placing the suitcase down, Jordan had his backpack on his body as he looked at Melody. He then went to hug Melody. Melody sighed as she wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Jordan, "I am going to miss you."

"I guess go back to Mauville and be a very nice host to the Mauville Gym?" asked Melody.

Jordan looked at her, "Why don't you come with me to Unova?"

Melody looked at him, "Really, Jordan… you want me to go with you?"

Jordan nodded as he looked at her, "Why not?"

Melody smiled as she looked at Jordan in response, "I would love to go!"

"Hey, why don't we travel together?" asked Adam, walking toward them, "I can't wait to go too!"

"Sweet!" said Jordan, shaking his hand. Jordan heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind. They turned around as they saw Henry and Alice walking outside. He shrugged as he looked at the others.

"Okay, I'm going to find the source of the Sangre River and seal it," said Alice, "That way, we don't have to deal with them again."

Henry nodded, "Okay."

Alice smiled as she looked at him, "By the way, thank you for all the work you did."

Henry shrugged, "I don't know. I should thank you."

Alice looked at Henry and then nodded to herself, "True. But, you did most of the work."

Henry winked at her and started laughing. As Alice laughed, she turned around, starting to walk away. Henry sighed as he walked into the house, where they saw Leona and Turner with their bags packed. Henry smiled.

"So, what's going on?" asked Henry.

The rangers turned around in response.

"Well," said Jordan, "Melody and Adam are going with me to Unova so we can compete in the Unova League together."

"I'm going to audition in Sinnoh for a contest," said Leona, "And also a place on Jubilife TV."

"I'm going to be judging in So You Think You Can Dance with Pokémon," said Turner, looking at Henry, "My first show airs in a month so I got to get rolling."

Henry smiled as he looked at them, "It seems you guys have your lives planned out."

Leona looked at him, "What about you?"

Henry shrugged, "I guess chill. Maybe I will go out to Kanto and take on their Elite Four… I haven't decided."

Adam sighed as he looked at him, "You should go with us to Unova."

Henry smiled, "Thanks. But, I promised someone that I would hang out in Kanto."

Adam chuckled as he looked at the rangers. Henry sighed as he looked at them, "So, I guess this is it."

Adam nodded as he looked at them, "Well, guys… it's been real. Henry, thank you for everything. Jordan, Melody… I'll be in the car."

Melody and Jordan nodded. Melody walked over toward Henry and hugged him tightly. She turned toward Henry in response, "Thank you for everything."

Melody grabbed her suitcase and started walking out the door. Jordan smiled as he looked at Henry, he punched him in the arm and looked at him.

"You know," said Jordan, "I hope we can duel again in the future. Hopefully, I can still surpass you."

"It would be awesome if you did," said Henry, pushing him back, "Have fun in Unova."

Jordan smiled as he turned around, walking away from the team. Leona sighed as she walked toward Henry. She hugged him tightly. Henry looked at her as she continued to hug even tighter.

"Henry, I want to thank you. But, remember, don't let your guard down. If anything happens, I will make sure I get there as quickly as possible," said Leona, pushing her glasses back. Henry nodded as she grabbed her suitcase. Tears started forming from her eyes as she started walking away.

Finally, Turner stood there as he bowed in front of Henry and shook his hand, "Henry, good luck in everything. I really want to hang out sometime. Maybe we can talk after the competition."

"Of course," said Henry. He smiled as he saw Turner walk out the door. Henry sighed as he sat down and looked at the throne room. He realized how empty it was. He turned around as Greta walked toward him.

"So," said Greta, looking at Henry, "They left."

Henry nodded as he looked at them. Greta smiled as she pet his hair. Henry grumbled as he got up from where he used to sit. He walked over toward the backpack and grabbed his belongings. He turned toward Greta, "Thank you."

Greta smiled, "Your welcome. Shouldn't you get ready to go to Kanto?"

"Yeah," said Henry, looking at Greta. Greta nodded as she turned to Henry, "After you go to the Sky Pillar…"

"I know, I know… time for me to step down from my ranger duties," said Henry, smiling.

He laughed, walking out the door. Greta sighed as she looked at him and then at the floor, "Thank you, Poké Rangers Samurai."

_**The rangers were now finally finished with the Fallen. With the villains destroyed, the rangers can finally go on with their lives. Henry, however, has one more thing he needs to do…**_

Henry was walking up toward the Sky Pillar. Standing, he noticed six golden torches. Five were already lit with red energy. One, however, was waiting for him. It was a gold torch with a fire symbol on it with two swords on either side. Taking the torch, he touched the torch next to it, which released the flames.

"I, Henry Morton, Red Samurai Ranger, step down today as an active ranger," said Henry.

Placing the torch to where it was, the six flames began to glow brightly as the sun began to set. Henry knelt down as he was illuminated in red light. He knew this was the end to the chapter and a beginning of a new chapter.

_**Poké Rangers Samurai Chapter 51 and the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Season 8 section have finally come to a close… for a new adventure of new rangers. **_

**SEASON 8 ENDS**

* * *

><p><strong>SEASON 9 BEGINS<strong>

**Greg: Invoke! Poké Rangers…**

**Rangers: Heaven Force!**

**Blaze: Join the rangers as they use invocations to save the Hoenn Region.**

**Rangers: Protecting the world is an angel's duty. Unleash, Heaven Power!**

**Chapter 1: **

**Greg: Hoenn… what a wonderful region!**

**Mathius: What's going on?  
><strong>

**Aria: We can't get to the Rayquazian Kingdom!  
><strong>

**Cloud: Guys… what's that?**

**?: We are the Warstar Empire. Surrender, for the Earth is ours.**

**Rich: Should we?**

**Troy: It's our only shot.**

**Greg: Rangers, let's go!  
><strong>

**Poké Rangers Heaven Force Chapter 1: Heaven Force, Descend Part 1**

**?: Rayquazians, defending the world? This is going to be interesting.**

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank everybody who read this fanfic. I know I dragged it too long, but I wanted to thank you the reviews and everything going on, I thought I would have had to discontinue it. But, I want to thank you guys for your support. The Motion Picture should be done soon and Heaven Force will be up soon.


End file.
